Chasing the Sun
by upac
Summary: AU ab 'Der Orden des Phönix'. Hermine wollte nur mehr über Heilkunde lernen. Sie entdeckt, dass Professor Snape letztendlich auch nur ein Mensch ist und dass seine Taten dramatische Auswirkungen auf den Verlauf des Krieges haben. / ÜBERSETZUNG AUS DEM ENGLISCHEN
1. 1

**Unerlässliches Disclaimer:** Sollte auch nur einer von ihnen mir gehören, glaubt mir, hätten die Dinge ein anderes Ende gefunden. Ich leihe sie mir nur für eine Weile aus, bis ich sie dann leider wieder zurückgeben muss.

**Warnung:** Irgendwann SS/HG Romanze (aber erst wenn Hermine volljährig ist), vermutlich Rating M, ein paar blutige Darstellungen, Schimpfwörter und dann auch ein paar Lemons. Wenn du es nicht magst, dann lies es nicht. Dies ist eine weitere wahnsinnig lange Geschichte, weil die Beiden unglaublich stur sind.

**Notiz [Loten]:** Diese Geschichte bleibt bis zum Ende des vierten Buches den Inhalten treu und beginnt im Sommer zwischen dem Feuerkelch und dem Orden des Phönix'. Ich werde viele Szenen aus den Büchern ignorieren, es sei denn sie sind wichtig genug, um entweder aus Hermines oder Severus' Sicht dargestellt zu werden. Ihr habt alle die Bücher, also wisst ihr auch was passiert. Die Kapitellänge wird variieren. Die FF ist als Roman geschrieben und so wird es nicht immer einfach sein, alles in einzelne Kapitel zu teilen.

**Notiz [Xaveria]:** An dieser Stelle noch einmal ein gewaltiges Dankeschön an Loten! Das hier ist ihr Meisterwerk und sie hat mir lediglich die Erlaubnis gegeben, es zu übersetzen. Das Original könnt hier hier auf der Seite finden!

Loten, thank you so much, for your permission to translate this masterpiece. It still is my honour to translate it.

* * *

**"The storm is upon me  
But I'm chasing the sun..."****  
**_– The Calling, 'Chasing The Sun'._

* * *

Bisher war es ein sehr langer Sommer gewesen.

Severus saß in seinem halb abgedunkelten Wohnzimmer. Die abgenutzten Vorhänge waren zugezogen und die einzige Lichtquelle in dem kalten Zimmer war die Glut im Kamin, die eher aus Notwendigkeit als zur Wärme brannte. Er starrte ausdruckslos auf die glühenden, halb verbrauchten Scheite. Seine dunklen Augen erschienen leer und gelegentlich nahm er einen Schluck aus der Flasche, die er lose in einer Hand hielt. Er hob etwas steif seine andere Hand und begann seinen Nasenrücken zu massieren, als er für einen Moment seine Augen schloss.

Flammen loderten im Kamin auf und er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel vor. Sein Blick verengte sich, als er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel zog. Einen Moment später färbten sich die Flammen grün und er entspannte sich minimal mit einem unstetigen Seufzen und richtete seinen Zauberstab unbestimmt auf das gefärbte Feuer. „Ja?"

„Ah, Severus. Ich bin erleichtert, Sie zu Hause anzutreffen. Ich störe doch nicht?" Albus Dumbledores aufdringlich freudige Stimme hallte seltsam durch die Luft und störte die melancholische Ruhe des Hauses, die, wenn man sie nicht genauer hinterfragte, auch hätte friedlich sein können.

_Wo sollte ich sonst wohl sein, Sie lästiger alter Bock?_ _Es ist ja nicht gerade so, als ob ich irgendwo hinfahren könnte und ich werde erst nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit gerufen._ Nicht, dass er im Moment wusste, wie spät es wirklich war. „Selbstverständlich nicht, Schulleiter", antwortete er tonlos, nahm einen weiteren Schluck, bevor er seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte und sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück in den Sessel fallen ließ.

„Ich wollte mit Ihnen sprechen, bevor ich mich an den Rest der Mitgliedschaft wende. Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss wieder einmal Ihre Bewerbung für den Posten der dunklen Künste ablehnen."

Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Er bewarb sich nur noch aus reiner Gewohnheit oder Sturheit. Ganz sicher nicht, weil er dachte, dass er den Posten erhalten würde. Dumbledore hatte nie wirklich seine Gründe erklärt, aber man musste es ihm auch nicht unbedingt verdeutlichen. „Und wie werden Sie Ihre letzten Erfolge noch übertreffen?", fragte er die Flammen sarkastisch und bemühte sich nicht seine Augen zu öffnen. „Sie hatten bereits zwei kleine Handlanger des Dunklen Lords, einen inkompetenten, armseligen Kriminellen und zu guter Letzt am Ende einer langen Reihe von nutzlosen Idioten und beglaubigten Verrückten einen Werwolf. Was kommt als Nächstes?"

„Die diesjährige Besetzung war nicht mein Tun."

Diese Aussage, kombiniert mit der freudlosen Note in der Stimme seines Arbeitgebers, ließ Severus mit der Stirn runzeln und schließlich etwas seinen Kopf heben, um die Flammen anzustarren. „Ich habe keine Kraft für irgendwelche Rätsel. Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Das Ministerium bestand darauf, den Posten für Verteidigung zu besetzen."

„Was? Das Ministerium besitzt nicht das Recht, sich dermaßen einzumischen."

„Sie besitzen es jetzt", antwortete Dumbledore etwas grimmig. „Es gab selbstverständlich keine weiteren Bewerbungen, aber ich glaube kaum, dass es irgendetwas geändert hätte, wenn es denn welche gegeben hätte. Harrys Geschichte ist einfach nicht genug gewesen. Merlin alleine weiß, dass sie bereits genug Übung darin haben, den Jungen zu ignorieren. Aber Sie haben seine Geschichte bestätigt, Severus, auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass Sie sich niemals gewünscht haben, den Jungen zu unterstützen. Sie haben Cornelius Ihr Mal in meiner Gegenwart gezeigt und damit verdeutlicht, dass Hogwarts Harry glaubt. Der Minister will uns im Auge behalten. Ganz zu schweigen, dass es bestimmte Mitglieder aus dem Direktorium bestimmt nicht verärgert, wenn wir für die nächste Zeit mit den Freuden der Bürokratie beschäftigt sein werden."

_„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es wieder mal meine Schuld ist.", dachte Severus._ Missmutig nahm er einen weiteren Schluck aus der bereits fast leeren Flasche. „Fein. Wer wird uns aufgehalst? Irgendein neurotischer Lakai?"

„Ganz und gar nicht. Im Grunde die erste Untersekretärin des Ministers persönlich. Eine erhabene Persönlichkeit, die auf den herrlichen Namen Dolores Umbridge hört."

Severus kniff seine Augen zusammen um nachzudenken. „Eine plumpe Frau mit dem Gesicht einer Kröte?" Er hatte sie bisher vielleicht erst ein oder zweimal getroffen. Wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig war, dann verbrachte er so wenig Zeit wie möglich im Ministerium.

„Bitte beleidigen Sie die Frau nicht, bevor sie überhaupt angefangen hat, Severus. Sie würden dann nichts mehr haben, wo Sie drauf hinarbeiten können." Dumbledore hielt kurz inne. „Ich muss Sie bitten, etwas Zurückhaltung zu zeigen, Severus. Ich hege keinerlei Zweifel, dass Ihre Geduld ausgereizt wird, aber das Ministerium kann ziemlich lästig werden. Ich weise jeden darauf hin, mit Dolores zu kooperieren."

„Darf ich dabei sein, wenn Sie das Minerva erzählen?", fragte er trocken, bevor er seufzte. „Warum haben Sie dem zugestimmt, Schulleiter? Das Letzte, was wir jetzt gebrauchen können, ist das Ministerium, wie es herumschnüffelt. Sagen Sie Fudge, dass er sich seine Paranoia nehmen und sonst wo hinstecken soll."

„Severus, _bitte._ Wir können es uns nicht erlauben das Ministerium zu verärgern, zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Wir werden sie brauchen, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich mich manchmal frage, warum eigentlich."

„Schon gut, schon gut. Sie soll mir nur nicht über den Weg laufen. Ich habe bereits genug zutun , ohne auch noch nett zu Fudges Schoßhund sein zu müssen."

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore ernst und Severus öffnete seine Augen, um dem Feuer einen giftigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Er hasste diese Frage wirklich. Es wäre nicht so schlimm, wenn sie auch ernst gemeint wäre, aber er kannte alle die Gründe des Schulleiters, sie zu fragen, und sollte sich darin irgendwelche wahre Sorge um seine Gesundheit befinden, dann stand sie ganz unten auf der Liste.

„Ich überlebe, wie immer. Das nächste Treffen ist am Dienstag?"

„Ja."

„Dann werden wir uns dort sehen. Es sei denn, vorher sollte noch etwas Wichtiges passieren." Er zog erneut seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Kamin, um Dumbledore abzuschalten, bevor er antworten konnte. „Mistkerl", seufzte er, leerte sein Bier und lehnte sich etwas zur Seite, um die Flasche neben ein paar Anderen abzustellen. Ein Lakai des Ministeriums also. Was für ein Spaß. Es war so schon schwer genug für ihn alles im Gleichgewicht zu halten ohne dass sich das verdammte Ministerium einmischte. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass da noch mehr dahinter steckte, als der Schulleiter sagte. Was wiederum auch nichts Neues war.

Er hatte es sich gerade wieder einigermaßen gemütlich gemacht, als der Kamin wieder mit grünen Flammen aufloderte. „Gott, bin ich heute beliebt", murmelte er wütend, fuchtelte erneut unfreundlich mit seinem Zauberstab, bevor er „Was?" schnauzte.

„Hallo, Severus. Ich bin auch erfreut, wieder Ihre Stimme zu hören."

Er verzog sein Gesicht. „Poppy, ich habe es Ihnen bereits gesagt, wenn ich wieder in Hogwarts bin, dann dürfen Sie mich endlos bemuttern. Einfach nur deswegen, weil ich Sie nicht aufhalten kann. Bis dahin habe ich Urlaub. Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe."

Severus runzelte bei seinem unfreundlichen Ton mit der Stirn und versuchte seine Wut zu zügeln. Im Grunde mochte er Poppy Pomfrey und er hatte nicht allzu viele Freunde, sodass er es sich erlauben konnte, sie gegen sich aufzubringen. Glücklicherweise kannte ihn Hogwarts' Heilerin seit seinem elften Lebensjahr und war es bereits gewohnt, seine gewöhnlichen Wutausbrüche zu ignorieren. „Wenn ich das nur könnte, aber ich muss mit Ihnen wegen dem nächsten Jahr reden. Eine Schülerin ist an mich herangetreten, um eine informelle Ausbildung in der Kunst der Heilung zu beginnen und da Sie vermutlich recht häufig im Krankenflügel sein werden, wollte ich es mit Ihnen besprechen."

„Es ist unmöglich", antwortete er knapp. „Ende der Diskussion."

„Severus..."

„Poppy...", imitierte er. Seufzend lehnte er sich nach vorne, legte seine Ellbogen auf seine Knie und blickte in das Feuer. „Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass es unmöglich ist. Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie überhaupt fragen."

„Diese bestimmte Schülerin weiß bereits über gewisse Details bescheid und hat ihre Gründe, warum sie ausgerechnet jetzt ihren Wunsch äußert", antwortete die Krankenschwester vorsichtig. Severus' dunkler Blick verengte sich, als er auf die tanzenden, grünen Flammen starrte, seine Gedanken ordnete und ihm plötzlich alles kristallklar vor Augen dämmerte.

„Oh, das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein. Granger?"

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Gib mir Kraft", murmelte er mit starrem Blick in das Feuer. „Sie wissen, dass ich kein Dummkopf bin, Poppy. Wer sollte es sonst sein?"

„Ja, gut, es ist Miss Granger. Sie weiß, dass wir im Krieg sind und sie will helfen. Außerdem ist die Idee nicht schlecht. Sie ist ganz sicher fähig dazu und ich könnte durchaus etwas Hilfe gebrauchen. Sie können nicht ausschlagen, dass es nützlich wäre, jemanden zu haben, der Mr. Potter so nahe steht und dann auch weiß, wie man Verletzungen behandelt. Der Junge scheint sich ziemlich oft zu verletzen, ganz besonders jetzt."

Er funkelte das Feuer wütend an, und antwortete ihr nicht. Er massierte sich erneut seinen Nasenrücken. Granger, sicher. Sie schien niemals zu lernen einfach die Leute in Ruhe zu lassen. Dennoch könnte es schlimmer sein. _Es hätte auch Potter sein können._ Also das war ein Gedanke, der ihn erschaudern ließ. „Nein."

Poppys Ton, als sie ihm schließlich antwortete, war brüsk und geschäftlich. „Wenn Sie mir einen guten Grund nennen können, Severus, dann werde ich ihr schreiben und ihr sagen, dass es nicht möglich ist. Wenn es Ihre Sicherheit gefährden sollte, die Pläne des Ordens durchkreuzen würde oder wenn es sie selbst in Gefahr bringen sollte. Aber wenn Ihre einzigen Einwände sind, dass Sie sie nicht dabei haben wollen, dann halten Sie den Mund."

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich sehr wohl wissend, dass er nichts sagen konnte. Das war sein einziger Einwand und er fand ihn ziemlich gut. Er war immerhin Derjenige, der sich der Realität stellen musste, zulassen musste, dass die Besserwisserin lernte an ihm herumzustochern und einen Wirbel um ihn machte. Sie war so schon kaum zu ertragen. Nein, das war nicht wirklich fair. Er hasste sie nicht so sehr wie einige andere Schüler und selbst er gab zu, dass sie intelligent war, wenn auch nur widerwillig. Dennoch, irgendwie musste er doch aus der Sache herauskommen.

„Sie ist ein Kind."

„Das habe ich ihr auch gesagt, als sie mich das erste Mal darauf angesprochen hat", antwortete Poppy trocken. „Sie schrieb zurück und sagte mir und ich zitiere: _‚Okay. Dann sagen Sie bitte Sie-wissen-schon-wem, dass wir im Moment noch zu jung sind und bitten ihn doch seine Schreckensherrschaft etwas nach hinten zu verlegen, bis wir alle erwachsen genug sind.'"_

Ungewollt schnaubte er leise. Das Mädchen hatte einen Punkt, so nervig es auch war. Die Drei würden mitten im Geschehen sein, egal was jeder von der Idee hielt. Schwachsinn. Er hatte keine Argumente und das wusste er. Es gab wirklich keinen logischen, rationalen Grund diesen Wunsch auszuschlagen, aber er wollte wirklich nicht, dass irgendeines der Kinder wusste, was wirklich passierte. Er wollte es privat halten und es war einfach unmöglich auszuschließen, dass sie jedes kleine Detail dem Abschaum, den sie ihre Freunde nannte, erzählte. Gott, vermutlich würde es sich in der gesamten Schule herumsprechen.

„Was haben Sie ihr bisher erzählt?", fragte er kalt.

„Nicht in diesem Ton, Severus Snape", schnappte sie. „Der Schulleiter hat ihr selbst von dem Orden des Phönix erzählt. Also, falls Sie damit ein Problem haben sollten, sollten Sie das mit ihm klären. Ich habe ihr noch nichts von Ihnen erzählt. Ich wollte es erst mit Ihnen besprechen. Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, wenn Sie nur einen vernünftigen Einwand haben, dann wird es nicht passieren, aber falls es nicht der Fall sein sollte, werde ich mich am Anfang des nächsten Schuljahres mit ihr zusammensetzen und ihr erklären, was es wirklich bedeutet, eine Heilerin für den Orden des Phönix zu sein."

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er hasste es wirklich, in die Ecke gedrängt zu werden. „Es wird gewisse Bedingungen geben", knurrte er und ergab sich nur äußerst widerwillig.

„Ich werde ihr nur das erzählen, was sie wissen muss. Und wie Sie bereits so scharfsinnig bemerkt haben, Severus, ist sie noch immer ein Kind und sollte es mir möglich sein, will ich sie aus dem Schlimmsten heraushalten. Falls Sie darauf bestehen sollten, dass sie auf Verschwiegenheit schwören soll, seien Sie bitte nicht so beleidigend. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass sie der Typ ist, die Gerüchte verbreitet? Oder, dass ich es zulassen würde?"

Das war ein weiterer guter Grund. Er wünschte sich, dass er das nicht wäre. Summa summarum erschien ihm das hier nicht als einer seiner besten Tage. In hilfloser Frustration starrte er in das Feuer und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Wir werden es versuchen", sagte er letztendlich mit mangelndem Anstand. „Sollte es nicht funktionieren, hört es auf."

„Danke, Severus." Nach einer Pause fragte die Krankenschwester behutsam: „Geht's Ihnen gut?" Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Das war eine etwas bessere Frage als die des Schulleiters. Zumindest glaubte er, dass sie sich etwas um die Antwort sorgte, wenn auch nicht viel.

„Ich bin noch immer hier, oder nicht?", antwortete er gereizt. „Ich werde Sie dann vermutlich in der Schule sehen. Bitte versuchen Sie sich daran zu erinnern, dass Sie nicht meine Mutter sind." Seine Lippen verzogen sich bei dem Gedanken zu einem bitteren Lächeln, als er nur halbherzig auf ihre Verabschiedung reagierte und die Verbindung schloss. Demnach sah es ganz so aus, als ob er das nächste Jahr damit verbringen würde für Grangers endloses Verlangen, einfach alles zu lernen, als Versuchskaninchen herhalten zu müssen. Ganz nebenbei tanzte er zwischen zwei Herren auf einem Drahtseil und musste die plumpen Einmischungen des Ministeriums abwenden. Was für ein Spaß.

Selbst als das Feuer erlosch und das Zimmer in Dunkelheit tauchte, flammte heftiger Schmerz in seinem linken Arm auf. Ein nur allzu vertrautes Gefühl, welches als ein Brennen begann und sich in einen fast stechenden Schmerz verwandelte. „Oh, das ist einfach nur wunderbar", spuckte er, als er über seinen Arm rieb, aufstand und seine Robe und Maske herbeizauberte. „Ein perfektes Ende für einen vollkommen beschissenen Tag."

* * *

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, was sie von dem Hauptquartier des Ordens erwartet hatte, aber ein gregorianisches Haus mit einem Vorgarten war es sicherlich nicht. Professor McGonagall hatte vor ihrer Ankunft erklärt, dass das Haus Sirius gehörte und dass es während seiner Zeit im Gefängnis und später seinen Aufenthalt im Ausland leer gestanden und man sich nicht darum gekümmert hatte. Aber dennoch hatte sie etwas Größeres erwartet.

Zu ihrer freudigen Überraschung wartete draußen auf den Stufen Ron auf sie. Er war schon wieder gewachsen, bemerkte sie unbewusst, als sie ihn umarmte. „Du hättest nicht hier draußen auf mich warten müssen."

Er grinste sie an. „Doch, musste ich. Mum hat uns alle dazu verdonnert, das Haus zu putzen. Es ist grauenvoll. Ich war froh zu flüchten."

„Mensch, danke."

„Kein Problem. Okay, also hier ein paar Dinge, die du wissen solltest. Da gibt es ein Gemälde von Sirius' Mutter im Flur und sie ist eine jämmerliche alte-" Er schielte schuldig zu seiner Hauslehrerin, welche fest seinen Blick erwiderte und er fuhr fort. „- Frau. Wir müssen sehr leise im Flur sein, denn wenn sie aufwacht, beginnt sie jeden lauthals zu beleidigen. Ich denke alles Andere kann warten, bis wir oben bei den Anderen sind." Er verzog sein Gesicht. „Vielmehr gibt es nicht zu sagen, um ehrlich zu sein. Niemand wird uns hier viel erzählen."

„Weil Sie es nicht wissen müssen, Mr. Weasley", sagte McGonagall ihm knapp. „Hier sind wir schon, Miss Granger. Ich werde Sie jetzt bei Ihren Freunden lassen."

„Danke, Professor."

Ron führte sie mit übertriebener Vorsicht durch den düsteren Flur und direkt die Treppen hinauf. Er lauschte und verzog sein Gesicht, als sie anhielten, damit Hermine Krummbeins Box öffnen und ihn freilassen konnte. „Ich glaube, sie arbeiten noch immer am Ende des Flurs. Lass uns da noch nicht reingehen."

Hermine grinste ihn an. „Große Spinnen?"

Er erschauderte. „Gigantische. Das ist nicht lustig."

Sie tätschelte seine Schulter und sah sich um als sie das Zimmer betrat, welches sie sich mit Ginny teilen würde. „Das ist dann also das Zuhause vom Orden des Phönix?"

„Ja, nicht viel, was?", stimmte er ihr trocken zu und ließ sich auf das Bett seiner Schwester fallen. „Nichts von dem ist wirklich das, was wir dachten, was es ist. Wir haben bereits den gesamten Sommer darüber gesprochen, aber ich weiß auch nicht. Alles, was wir bisher gemacht haben, war dreckige Zimmer zu putzen und jedes Mal, wenn ein Treffen stattfindet, werden wir ins Bett geschickt. Fred und George arbeiten an etwas, damit wir sie belauschen können. Du wirst schon noch sehen, aber bisher funktioniert es noch nicht richtig. Sie halten uns von allem fern." Er seufzte. „Die einzige Person, die etwas anderes als ein ‚Hallo' sagt, ist Dumbledore und er hat mir nur gesagt, dass ich Harry nichts erzählen soll, aber er will mir nicht sagen warum."

„Er hat mir geschrieben und genau dasselbe gesagt. Armer Harry. Nach allem, was ihm passiert ist, sollte er dort nicht alleine sein."

Sie tauschten unbehagliche Blicke aus, bevor Ron das Thema wechselte. „Hast du Madam Pomfrey wegen der Heilungsgeschichte gefragt?"

„Ja. Sie sagt, sie braucht zuerst noch das Okay von ein paar anderen Leuten, aber sie denkt, dass es klappen würde. Ich schätze, dass Professor Dumbledore zustimmen muss, aber ich weiß nicht wer sonst noch. Ich sollte schon recht bald von ihr hören."

„Das ist doch dann gut, denke ich."

„Also ist Sirius dann hier?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist er, aber... nun, du siehst ihn vielleicht später. Er verbringt die meiste Zeit eingeschlossen in seinem Zimmer. Er ist etwas deprimiert. Er darf nirgendwo hingehen, da er ein gesuchter Verbrecher ist. Also hockt er hier herum und bläst Trübsal. Oder er streitet sich mit Snape."

„Professor Snape ist hier?"

„Danke Merlin, nein." Er erschauderte und grinste sie sarkastisch an. „Nee, wir haben ihn nur zweimal gesehen. Er bleibt nie sonderlich lange. Taucht zu den Treffen auf und verschwindet dann wieder so schnell er kann. Die Anderen kommen auch mal zum Essen und so, aber nicht er, zum Glück."

„Wer ist sonst noch hier?"

„Vollzeit nur Sirius und jetzt auch wir bis zum Schulbeginn. Lupin ist oft hier, aber wir glauben, dass er oft unterwegs ist, um mit den anderen Werwölfen zu reden. Weißt du, um sie zu überzeugen, sich nicht Du-weißt-schon-wem anzuschließen. Wir wissen nicht wirklich, was die Anderen tun. Manchmal sind ein paar Auroren hier, Kingsley und Tonks. Tonks ist cool, du wirst sie mögen und Mad-Eye, diesmal auch der _Echte._ Dumbledore und McGonagall sind ziemlich oft hier. Hagrid bisher nur einmal, aber jetzt ist er irgendwo auf geheimer Mission. Niemand will uns irgendwas sagen. Um ehrlich zu sein, stehe ich kurz davor Bill zu erwürgen, denn er ist ein Teil von ihnen und die Restlichen von uns werden wie kleine Kinder behandelt, die ins Bett geschickt werden, damit die Erwachsenen reden können."

Er klang frustriert, aber sie konnte ihm nicht antworten, weil eine Stimme von draußen rief: _„Ron!"_

_„Was?",_ schrie er lautstark zurück und Hermine starrte ihn an.

„Ist Hermine schon da?"

Sie verdrehte ihre Augen. Meistens liebte sie die Weasleys als wären sie ihre eigene Familie, aber gelegentlich wollte sie sie umbringen und ging zur halb geöffneten Tür, um ihren Kopf durch den Spalt zu stecken. „Du könntest mich auch selbst fragen."

* * *

Während der nächsten Tage verstand sie Rons Frustration. Sie wurden von allem, was auch nur im Geringsten wichtig war, ferngehalten und die Stunden krochen geradezu in den schäbigen und schmuddeligen Zimmern, die zum Teil mit gefährlichen Objekten gefüllt waren, dahin. Sie war von den Langziehohren ziemlich beeindruckt, doch leider konnten sie sie bisher nur einmal vernünftig einsetzen. Danach hatte einer der Erwachsenen herausgefunden, was sie anstellten und hatte die Küchentür mit besseren Schutzzaubern belegt. Sie hatte Sirius nur ein oder zweimal gesehen und war schockiert, die Veränderung an ihm zu sehen. Er war ungewöhnlich apathisch geworden.

Mrs. Blacks Porträt wurde schnell zu ihrem Fluch. Hermine mochte es auf den unteren Stufen zu sitzen und zu lesen, wo sie das Kommen und Gehen beobachten konnte, aber wenn das Gemälde sie sah, wurde das Haus mit ohrenbetäubendem Gekreische gefüllt, in dem sie darüber schimpfte, dass Schlammblüter das Haus verschmutzten. Niemand wusste, wie man sie zum Schweigen brachte, außer man kämpfte damit, die Vorhänge zuzuziehen.

Gegen Ende Juli traf Madam Pomfrey im Grimmauldplatz ein und führte Hermine prompt in ein leeres Zimmer. „Also schön, Miss Granger, Ihr Wunsch wird Ihnen erfüllt. Wenn Sie noch immer wollen, werden Sie am Anfang des nächsten Schuljahres mit mir zusammenarbeiten und darin ausgebildet, eine Heilerin zu werden."

Ihr erster Impuls war es erfreut aufzuschreien, aber die Euphorie verschwand schnell. Sie tat das hier nicht aus Spaß, sondern für den Fall, dass ihre Freunde verletzt wurden. Dennoch lächelte sie etwas. „Danke."

„Danken Sie nicht mir. Sie wissen nicht auf was Sie sich eingelassen haben, noch nicht, aber ich werde nicht abstreiten, dass ich die Hilfe gebrauchen könnte." Die Krankenschwester begutachtete sie für einen Moment, bevor sie lächelte. „Genug von dem Untergangszenario. Glauben Sie mir, Sie werden später noch genug Zeit haben, deprimiert zu sein. Zunächst jedoch erlauben Sie mir, die anderen Mitglieder unseres kleinen Teams vorzustellen."

Die Frau in dem Gemälde betrachtete Hermine gedankenverloren mit verengten Augen von oben bis unten. Sie war eine korpulente Hexe mit lockigen, grauen Haaren und einer sachlichen Aura, die komplett ruiniert wurde, als sie freudig grinste. „Also, Hermine, jetzt treffen wir uns endlich. Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört. Sind Sie auch nur halb so gut, wie sie alle sagen?"

Überrascht blinzelte Hermine, bevor sie zurück grinste. „Kommt drauf an mit wem Sie gesprochen haben, denke ich."

„Ha. Gute Antwort. Ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen. Willkommen an Bord."

„Danke."

„Sie werden von jetzt an keinen Moment der Ruhe mehr haben", warnte Madam Pomfrey sie lächelnd, als sie das Porträt zurück in ihre Tasche steckte. „Dilys redet unaufhörlich über jeden und alles. Sie ist ein unheilbares Tratschweib, unglaublich nervig und die meiste Zeit besitzt sie einen beißenden Humor. Aber sie hat ein gutes Herz, kann ein Geheimnis bewahren, duldet keinen Schwachsinn und hat das meiste von dem, was ich überhaupt über Heilung weiß, bereits wieder vergessen. Sie war mir bisher immer eine sehr gute Freundin und ich hoffe, sie wird auch dasselbe für Sie sein."

„Das hoffe ich auch", stimmte Hermine ihr zu. Sie hatte das Porträt auf Anhieb gemocht.

„Also schön, das war der lustige Teil. Jetzt müssen wir das hier ernsthaft besprechen." Madam Pomfreys Lächeln verschwand, als sie sich vorbeugte. „Das wird schwer für Sie sein, Miss Granger. Ich werde Sie zu seltsamen Zeiten mitten in der Nacht rufen und Sie werden sehr schnell sein müssen, damit ich Sie für alles einsetzen kann. Es wird nicht so sein, wie eine Ausbildung in diesem Fach eigentlich ablaufen sollte. Ab jetzt sind Sie eine Heilerin im Krieg. Ich werde nicht sonderlich viel Zeit haben, Ihnen beizubringen mit weinenden Kindern oder Quidditchverletzungen umzugehen. Sie werden mit Wunden, Zaubern und Flüchen, äußerst schlimme nnoch dazu, konfrontiert werden. Sie werden auch deutlich erkennen, mehr als jeder andere, was die Langzeitschäden für einige Ordensmitglieder sein werden. Sie werden einiges über grundlegende Psychologie, besonders Trauma bezogen, lernen."

„Aber am Wichtigsten, Hermine, wenn Sie sich dazu entscheiden, das hier zu machen, werden Sie einen Großteil Ihrer Zeit mit Professor Snape verbringen."

„Professor Snape? Warum?", fragte sie verblüfft. Sie war sich bewusst, dass der Zaubertränkemeister den Großteil der Heilungstränke für den Krankenflügel braute, aber wenige Heiler lernten selbst ihre Tränke zu brauen, also verstand sie nicht, warum sie sonderlich viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen sollte.

Madam Pomfrey sah sich besorgt um. „Was ich Ihnen jetzt erzählen werde, ist eines der am besten behütetsten Geheimnisse des Ordens", sagte sie schließlich und blickte Hermine entschlossen an. „Sie dürfen es niemandem gegenüber erwähnen."

Verwirrt und unglaublich neugierig nickte Hermine langsam, während sie sich fragte, wie das mit Snape zu tun haben könnte. „Werde ich nicht. Ich schwöre es."

Die Heilerin nickte und seufzte. „Sie wissen, dass Professor Snape mal ein Todesser gewesen ist?"

„Ja."

„Nun, soweit es Sie-wissen-schon-wen und die anderen Todesser angeht, ist er das auch noch."

Sie blinzelte und runzelte mit der Stirn, durchdachte die Worte, bevor sie letztendlich zur Heilerin aufblickte. „Ein Doppelagent?", flüsterte sie schockiert. Sie hatte bisher nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, warum Snape im Orden war oder warum er bis jetzt kein Todesser mehr gewesen war.

Madam Pomfrey nickte. Ihr Blick war ziemlich düster. „Ja. Professor Snape kam vor vielen Jahren zum Orden und wurde zu unserem Spion. Sie-wissen-schon-wer glaubt, er sei ein loyaler Todesser, welcher uns belügt und den Orden ausspioniert. Wir unterstützen diesen Glauben, indem wir gelegentlich Informationen rausgeben, um ihn zu überzeugen, dass Professor Snape ihm treu ergeben ist, während er Informationen für unsere Seite über die Todesser sammelt."

Snape war irgendeine seltsame James Bond Figur? Das war so verrückt, dass sie jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken konnte. Mit einem Kopfschütteln blickte sie sich recht orientierungslos im Zimmer um. „Woher wollen Sie das wissen?", fragte sie schließlich mit leiser Stimme. Harry und Ron behaupteten seit Jahren, dass Snape ein Verräter war und sie hatte ihn immer verteidigt, aber sie musste zugeben, dass es auch bei ihr Momente gab, wo sie es hinterfragt hatte.

Die Krankenschwester warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu. „Ich tue jetzt einfach mal so, als ob ich das nicht gehört hätte, Miss Granger", flüsterte sie. „Bei dieser Gelegenheit denk ich, wäre es am Besten, wenn Sie einfach akzeptieren, nicht die wahre Geschichte zu kennen und hinnehmen, dass es nichts mit Ihnen zu tun hat."

Schuldig nickte sie und akzeptierte die Zurechtweisung. „Entschuldigung. Ich wollte nur... Nein. Es tut mir leid."

Für einen Moment hielt Madam Pomfrey ihren strengen Blick, bevor sie langsam nickte und sich wieder entspannte. „Schon gut. Ich bin mir durchaus im Klaren darüber, wie Professor Snape von den Menschen gesehen wird. Genauso weiß er es selbst. Sehr viele Menschen zweifeln an ihm, aber ich gehöre nicht zu diesen."

Die bestimmte Sicherheit in ihrer Stimme führte dazu, dass sie sich noch mehr schämte, als sie erneut nickte. „Was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Das Leben eines Doppelagenten ist sehr gefährlich", sagte die Heilerin geradewegs heraus. „Professor Snape ist häufig verletzt. Das Leben unter den Todessern ist unangenehm, schmerzhaft, und noch viel mehr für einen Mann, dem nicht komplett vertraut werden kann und der gelegentlich direkte Anweisungen missachten muss. Der Krieg hat gerade erst begonnen, aber wenn er demselben Muster folgt wie im letzten Krieg, dann wird er einen Großteil seiner Zeit im Krankenflügel verbringen. Die wichtigste Aufgabe eines Heilers im Orden ist es den Spion am Leben und funktionsfähig zu halten. Das ist meine Hauptaufgabe hier. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich könnte hier und da etwas Unterstützung gebrauchen. Zumindest sollte noch jemand die Wahrheit über das wissen, was wir hier tun."

Sie seufzte. „Ich werde Sie nicht anlügen, Hermine. Es wird extrem unangenehm werden. Nicht nur die Arbeit selbst wird extrem blutig und unangenehm sein, sondern Professor Snape... Also, Sie kennen sein Gemüt", sagte sie mit bedachter Diplomatie. „Er steht im Moment unter sehr großem Stress, verständlicherweise, und hat sehr häufig recht starke Schmerzen. Um es gerade heraus zu sagen, Hermine, er wird es an Ihnen auslassen."

„Weil er weiß, dass er es nicht an Poppy auslassen kann", mischte sich Dilys freudig aus der Tasche in das Gespräch ein.

„Stimmt", bestätigte die Heilerin mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Jetzt wissen Sie alles, Hermine. Wenn Sie entschlossen sind, das hier durchzuziehen, werden Sie die hässliche Wahrheit des Krieges sehen. Es ist blutig, brutal, sinnlos, gewalttätig und es wird für Sie sowohl emotional als auch mental sehr schwer werden. Sie werden es nicht mit Ihren Freunden besprechen können. Sie werden schreckliche Dinge sehen und Sie werden mir helfen die Stücke wieder aufzusammeln. Man wird es Ihnen nicht danken. Wollen Sie noch immer helfen?"

Darüber musste sie zumindest nicht nachdenken. Sie blickte die Hexe geradewegs an und nickte.

* * *

Inmitten der Sorgen um Harry nach seinem Zusammenstoß mit den Dementoren und der kontinuierlichen Frustration, dass ihnen niemand im Orden etwas erzählen wollte, wurde Hermine Anfang August vollkommen von Professor Snapes Anblick überrascht, als dieser gerade ein weiteres geheimes Ordenstreffen verlassen wollte. Er stach aus der Gruppe von Hexen und Zauberern in der Eingangshalle heraus. Über Mrs. Blacks Gekreische hinweg stand sie von ihrer Stufe, wo sie bisher gesessen und gelesen hatte, auf und erhob ihre Stimme, bevor sie es sich noch einmal anders überlegen konnte. „Professor Snape?"

Während die Anderen das Haus verließen, drehte sich ihr Lehrer um und starrte sie an, als sie auf ihn zuging. Im Gegensatz zu den Anderen trug er seine normale Lehrerrobe, schwarzer Umhang über schwarzen Mantel und seine schwarze Hose. Zusammenhangslos fragte sich Hermine, ob es ihm bei diesen vielen Schichten im Sommer nicht zu warm wurde. „Darf ich einen Moment mit Ihnen sprechen?"

„Miss Granger", sagte er kalt und brachte es zustande, seine Stimme sogar noch freudloser als gewöhnlich klingen zu lassen. „Bis zum ersten September bin ich nicht dazu verpflichtet, Ihnen oder irgendeinem anderen Schüler zuzuhören. Verschwinden Sie."

Innerlich zitterte sie vor Angst bei seinem Blick, doch dann schluckte sie und erinnerte sich streng, dass sie eine Gryffindor war. Sie versuchte sich auch daran zu erinnern, dass Professor Snape auf ihrer Seite war. Bei seinem Blick jedoch fiel es ihr schwer das zu glauben, da ihr seine schwarzen Augen eloquent mitteilten, dass er sie und alles, für was sie stand, hasste. „Ich... ich wollte Ihnen danken, Sir. Ich weiß, dass mich Madam Pomfrey nicht anlernen würde, wenn Sie nicht zugestimmt hätten."

Sie zögerte und fragte sich, ob sie noch etwas über seine Aufgabe innerhalb des Ordens sagen sollte, aber er nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab, indem er knurrte: „War das dann alles?"

Entschlossen ihr Glück nicht überzustrapazieren, nickte sie leicht und seine Lippen kräuselten sich, bevor er sich umdrehte und hinausmarschierte.

_Also, das hätte auch besser laufen können,_ entschied sie reuevoll, als sich ihr rasendes Herz langsam wieder beruhigte.

* * *

Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er lachen oder sich übergeben sollte. Er beobachtete irgendwie ungläubig aus seinem fragilen Unterschlupf in der hinteren Ecke des Lehrerzimmers, wie Dumbledore damit fortfuhr Dolores Umbridge der restlichen Belegschaft vorzustellen, die alle denselben entsetzten Blick trugen. Die Frau konnte einfach nicht echt sein, entschied er hoffnungsvoll. Sicherlich hatte sich die menschliche Rasse nicht derart degeneriert. Selbst der freudige Ausdruck des Schulleiters erschien irgendwie angespannt, als diese unmögliche Erscheinung in einer quietschenden Stimme verkündete, dass es absolut _entzückend _sei, sie letztendlich kennenzulernen und sie war sich absolut sicher, dass sie alle hervorragend miteinander auskommen würden. _Wenn sie jetzt kichert, ersteche ich sie persönlich, _entschied er und versuchte verzweifelt nicht hinüber zu Minerva zu schauen. Hätte seine Kollegin ihre andere Gestalt angenommen, hätte ihr Gesichtsausdruck angedeutet, dass schon bald ein Fellknäuel in Erscheinung treten würde.

Als sich Umbridge ihm mit ihrem strahlenden, leuchteten und absolut aufgesetzten Lächeln näherte, war sich Severus durchaus bewusst, dass er von allen eingehend beobachtet wurde. Dumbledores Blick ermahnte, ihn sich zu benehmen. Die Anderen bedachten ihn mit kaum verborgener Erwartung. Das erfreute Lächeln auf dem Krötengesicht geriet ins Wanken, als die neueste Angestellte den Anblick in sich aufnahm und Severus erlaubte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein dünnes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, als er sie beobachtete. Er war sich seines Anblickes durchaus bewusst, vielen Dank auch, und er hatte sich seinen finstersten Blick genau für diesen Moment aufgehoben.

„Und das ist Severus Snape, unser Zaubertränkemeister", sagte Dumbledore ziemlich unnötig, in dem Versuch freudig zu klingen und sich nicht sein Unbehagen bei dem, was möglicherweise als Nächstes passieren könnte, anmerken zu lassen.

Ihr Handschlag war genauso schlecht, wie er erwartet hatte. Er konnte kaum den Drang, seine Hände an seiner Robe abzuwischen, unterdrücken, nachdem er sie zurückgezogen hatte. Er widerstand seinem finsteren Blick gerade noch lange, um sie mit neutralem, leicht unfreundlichem Desinteresse anzustarren und beobachtete, wie etwas in ihren Augen aufflackerte, als sie versuchte ihn von oben bis unten zu begutachten. Mit ein paar Schwierigkeiten, da er fast zwei Köpfe größer war als sie. Missbilligung, ganz sicher, als sie kurz sein fettiges Haar und seine übergroße Nase betrachtete, doch ja, da war es, der nur allzu flüchtige Blick auf seinen linken Arm. Fudge hatte es ihr dann also erzählt. Sie ängstigte sich. _Der erste Punkt geht dann wohl an mich._ Vielleicht würde das hier ja doch nicht so schlimm werden, besonders nicht, bei den Blicken seiner Kollegen.

Dumbledore geleitete sie höflich aus dem Lehrerzimmer, nickte, lächelte und gab vor ihr zuzuhören, als sie ihm davon erzählte, wie sie doch gerne mehr über die einzelnen Fächer wissen wollte. Als die Tür einmal ins Schloss gefallen war, atmete Minerva hörbar aus und sagte zu niemand bestimmtem: „Hat jetzt das ganze Land den Verstand verloren?"

„Sie mögen sie dann also?", fragte Filius trocken und fing sich dafür ein Schnauben und einen ernsten Blick ein.

„Sie kommt mir bekannt vor", sagte Severus gedankenverloren. „Als ich jung war, hatte meine Mutter kurzzeitig den Versuch gestartet, mich auf einen Muggel-Spielplatz zu schicken."

„Und wie lange hat das angehalten?", fragte Rolanda Hooch.

„Ungefähr eineinhalb Wochen", antwortete er milde und musste bei dieser Erinnerung leicht lächeln. Selbst als ein sehr kleiner Junge besaß er keinerlei soziale Kompetenzen und hatte bestimmt nicht friedlich mit den Anderen gespielt. „Jedenfalls war die Aufseherin ihr sehr ähnlich. Dieselbe grässliche piepsige Stimme, dieselbe unglaublich herablassende Art zu reden, dieselbe scheußliche rosa Strickjacke. Sie hat vermutlich Taschentücher in ihre Ärmel gestopft", sagte er mit einem leichten abscheulichen Schaudern. „Sie weiß schon, dass wir nicht mehr vier oder fünf Jahre alt sind?" _Ich kann es kaum erwarten zu sehen, wie sie die Schüler behandeln wird. Die kleinen Bastarde werden sie bei lebendigem Leib aufessen._

„Das Beste haben Sie noch gar nicht gehört", sagte Minerva dunkel. „Das Ministerium hat es geschafft, alle möglichen lächerlichen Zugeständnisse zu bekommen. Die Macht, mit der sie diese Frau ausgestattet haben, ist einfach nur widerlich."

Als sie damit begann einen fantastischen Albtraum der Inspektionen, Befragungen und Zensuren zu beschreiben, verspürte Severus eine kalte Vorahnung, als er letztendlich die Warnung des Schulleiters verstand. Das Ministerium tat sein Bestes, um Hogwarts zu schließen oder um zumindest einen Großteil der Lehrer los zu werden. Sie konnten die Dinge hier um einiges schwerer machen. Er hatte bei dieser Sache ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl.

Als er das Treffen überstanden hatte, hatte er eigentlich beabsichtigt, hinunter in seinen schönen ruhigen Kerker zu verschwinden, um sich etwas zu entspannen und etwas Ruhe zu finden, da Ruhe etwas war, was er schon bald nur sehr selten bekommen würde, aber er hatte es noch nicht einmal bis zur Tür geschafft, bevor Poppy ihn in die Ecke gedrängt und ihn mehr oder weniger für seinen Gesundheitscheck auf den Krankenflügel schleifte. Nach so vielen Jahren hatte er sich ihrer Schikane ergeben, machte sich nicht die Mühe zu argumentieren und ergab sich überraschend kleinlaut. Eine halbe Stunde später stand er nur in seiner Unterwäsche gekleidet in ihrem Büro und versuchte nicht zurückzuzucken als sie ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab anstieß.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum Sie sich überhaupt die Mühe machen", sagte er mit einem leichten Zittern. Es war vielleicht August, aber das hier war auch ein Schloss aus Stein in Schottland und es war einfach nicht warm genug, um hier nur in seiner Unterwäsche zu stehen. „Ich kann Ihnen sagen, was Sie finden werden." Er setzte einen gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck auf und begann die Punkte an seinen Fingern abzuzählen. „Ich habe wieder abgenommen, meine Nervenimpulse sind abnormal, mein Herzschlag ist leicht arrhythmisch, meine Stoffwechsel- und Schilddrüsenaktivitäten sind angestiegen, es gibt Anzeichen von Verschleiß und Entzündungen in meinen Gelenken, und mein Verdauungssystem funktioniert auch nicht so, wie es sollte."

„Aber leider funktionieren Ihre sarkastischen Reflexe noch einwandfrei", antwortete Poppy gereizt und stieß ihm warnend ihren Zauberstab in die Rippen. „Wir werden das hier jeden Monat wiederholen. Wenn Sie sich weiterhin dagegen wehren sollten, werde ich diese Untersuchung für jede Woche ansetzen. Halten Sie jetzt ganz still und nicht blinzeln." Sie leuchtet ihm direkt in seine Augen, umfasste sein Kinn, um seinen Kopf in Position zu bringen und untersuchte dann seine Ohren, seine Nase und kurz seinen Hals. „Also schön, wir sind dann jetzt fertig. Ziehen Sie sich wieder an und hören Sie auf mich so düster anzustarren."

Mit einem Augenrollen tat Severus, wie ihm aufgetragen wurde, und beobachtete ihr Gesicht, als sie ihre Ergebnisse auswertete, während er sich sein Hemd und dann seinen Mantel überzog. „Und?"

„Ja, ja, Sie hatten Recht. Als ob dies etwas ist, worauf Sie stolz sein könnten." Sie schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf und warf ihm einen verzweifelten Blick zu. „Das ist verdammt viel Schaden für nur so wenige Monate, Severus."

„Den Sommer über war es zu erwarten", wies er sie an und machte sich daran, seine Stiefel anzuziehen. „Jetzt, wo ich wieder arbeiten bin, werde ich nicht annähernd so oft zu ihm gerufen."

„Wie dem auch sei, das ist für einen so kurzen Zeitraum zu viel." Sie seufzte. „Sie müssen besser auf sich achten, Severus. Sie wissen genauso, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr über die Ausmaße Ihrer Gesundheit Bescheid, wie ich und Sie sind nicht dumm, Severus." Sie schnalzte mit ihrer Zunge. „Im Besonderen sollten Sie mit dem Trinken aufhören. Sie haben seit dem letzten Jahr fünfunddreißig Prozent Ihrer Leberfunktion verloren. Sie müssen über den halben Sommer in einem vergifteten Koma verbracht haben, um das zu schaffen."

„Das hört sich ungefähr richtig an", gab er gleichgültig zu und zog sich seine Roben über. „Sehen Sie mich nicht so an. Während der Arbeit werde ich mich schon nicht bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit betrinken."

„Sie sollten überhaupt nicht trinken. Es gibt bessere Wege es zu verarbeiten. Das habe ich Ihnen bereits schon alles gesagt." Poppy schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich würde ja gerne Ihr Wort haben, dass Sie sich etwas zurücknehmen, aber ich weiß, dass Sie das nicht werden. Seien Sie einfach bitte nur vorsichtig. Sie müssen mehr auf Ihre Diät achten. Es stimmt, Sie haben wieder abgenommen und da gibt es nicht viel an Ihnen, was Sie verlieren können."

Er schnaubte. „Ich bin mein ganzes Leben untergewichtig gewesen. Daran wird sich nichts ändern. Noch die Tatsache, dass ich immer Gewicht verliere, wenn ich gestresst bin. Außerdem habe ich in letzter Zeit keinen sonderlichen Hunger."

„Sie sind kein Dummkopf, also hören Sie auf, sich wie einer zu benehmen. Sie wissen, Sie müssen besser auf sich achten oder Sie werden das hier nicht durchstehen."

„Sie sind auch kein Dummkopf", erwiderte er, „und Sie wissen, dass ich funktionieren werde."

„Im Leben geht es um mehr, als nur zu überleben, Severus", sagte sie ihm traurig.

_Nicht für mich._ Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Sonst noch was?"

Traurig schüttelte sie leicht ihren Kopf, als sie erneut auf ihre Notizen blickte. „Sie hatten auch recht in Bezug auf die Gelenkentzündungen und Nervenimpulse. Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie ich gedacht hatte. Es sieht ganz danach aus, als ob Ihr Körper sich noch daran erinnert, wie er zu reagieren hat. Im Bereich der Heilungstränke hat es im letzten Jahrzehnt einige Fortschritte gegeben. Dieses Mal sollten wir es besser behandeln können. Wenn Sie dafür sorgen, kräftig genug zu sein."

„Ich habe es verstanden", knurrte er verzweifelt.

„Wir beide wissen, dass dies nicht bedeutet, dass Sie mir auch wirklich zuhören, aber ich werde nicht länger darauf herumreiten." Sie schnalzte erneut mit ihrer Zunge, als sie das Pergament noch einmal überflog. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so früh schon so schlimm aussieht." Sie schaute zu ihm auf und traf ernst seinen Blick. „Wird das hier besser oder schlimmer als letztes Mal werden?"

Er zuckte wiederholt mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, Poppy. In einigen Dingen wird es besser werden, da ich jetzt eine höhere Position innehabe als beim letzten Mal, aber schlechter in anderen, da er zum größten Teil seinen Verstand verloren hat und dazu neigt, seine Gefühle an uns auszulassen. Ich weiß nicht, wohin sich das Gleichgewicht verschieben wird. Es ist noch zu früh, um etwas zu sagen."

„Raten Sie."

Severus dachte darüber nach. „Besser auf kurze Sicht", sagte er schließlich. „Aber wir haben, um es vorsichtig zu schätzen, einige Jahre des Krieges vor uns. Ich glaube, auf lange Sicht, wird es schlimmer werden. Für uns alle."

„Das ist nicht das, was ich hoffte zu hören, aber das, was ich erwartet habe. Also schön, Severus, wir sind fürs Erste fertig. Bitte passen Sie besser auf sich auf. Hoffentlich werde ich Sie nicht vor dem nächsten Monat sehen, aber ich vermute, dass diese Hoffnung vergebens ist."

* * *

Da waren sie wieder. Der erste September. _Der Anfang eines neuen Jahres._ Severus stand regungslos auf dem Wehrgang und starrte hinunter durch die herbstliche Nacht, wie die Kutschen einen Haufen von Schülern abluden. Die Thestrale standen teilnahmslos da, als sich die unwissenden Kinder zwischen und um sie herum sammelten, miteinander redeten und lachten, während sie ihre Freunde begrüßten. Sie stießen und schubsten sich spielerisch an. Versteckt vor ihren Blicken, hätte sich einer von ihnen die Mühe gemacht aufzublicken, ballte er bei seiner Beobachtung seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Sein Blick war trostlos, als er das Gestichel der Kinder beobachtete und sie sich ihren Weg zur Schule hinauf bahnten, um ein neues Jahr zu beginnen. Ihrem Gelächter lauschte er ausdruckslos. Sie hatten keine Ahnung. Vor wenigen Wochen hatten diese Schüler noch in der Großen Halle gesessen und dem Schulleiter gelauscht, der ihnen erzählt hatte, dass ihre Welt geendet hatte, dass ein Zauberer, den sie nur aus irgendwelchen Geschichten kannten, nichts weiter als der Schwarze Mann, wieder zurück war. Und doch schien es keinerlei Auswirkung zu haben. Ein oder zwei von ihnen schienen ruhiger, kleinlauter geworden zu sein. Schon fast widerwillig suchte sein Blick das dreifach verfluchte Goldene Trio, Potter und seine Anhängsel. Keiner von ihnen lächelte und einige, leider der Großteil seines Hauses waren ruhig auf eine Weise, die ihm verriet, dass sie geheimes Wissen verbargen, aber im Großen und Ganzen waren die Kinder unter ihm vollkommen unberührt.

Automatisch hob er eine Hand zu seinem Ärmel und rieb unruhig seinen linken Unterarm. Seine langen Finger fuhren über das Mal, welches versteckt unter seiner schwarzen Kleidung lag. _Wenn sie nur wüssten._ Er ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust, als er die andere Hand von seinem Arm zog und sich auf den Weg hinunter in die Große Halle machte, um dort seinen Platz am Lehrertisch einzunehmen und sich die Auswahl anzusehen, bevor er in die Ruhe seines Kerkers verschwinden konnte, um sich dort vor das Feuer zu setzen und dann furchtvoll auf das zusehends, vertraute Brennen zu warten, das ihn wieder einmal zurück in die Hölle rufen würde. Es war ein sehr langer Sommer gewesen und es hatte gerade erst begonnen.

Als er den Wehrgang verließ, hörte er erneut das freudige, helle Lachen der jungen Leute. Sie waren so unschuldig, so glückselig ignorant gegenüber der zusammenbrechenden Welt um sie herum. In diesem Moment hasste er sie alle.

* * *

_Und los geht's..._


	2. 2

_**"See the man with the lonely eyes**  
** Take his hand, you'll be surprised."**  
– Supertramp, 'Give A Little Bit'._

* * *

Severus erwartete nichts Ungewöhnliches von dem Willkommensfest, aber der Sprechende Hut legte in seinem diesjährigen Lied einen ungewöhnlichen Drang zum Dramatischen an den Tag. Es erregte sicherlich Aufmerksamkeit. Etwas säuerlich betrachtete er den Hut, als er über die Probleme der Teilung unter den Häusern und der Notwendigkeit sich in diesen schwierigen Zeiten zu vereinen, plapperte, und er versuchte das bittere Gefühl zu unterdrücken. _Dafür ist es lediglich ein paar Jahrzehnte zu spät._ Genau wie mit anderen sozialen Problemen, hätte man schon viel früher eine Lösung finden müssen. Sämtliche derzeitigen Änderungen würden ()kaum noch etwas bringen. Mit einem finsteren Blick schaute er den Lehrertisch hinunter und sah, wie Dumbledore traurig seinen Blick erwiderte. Er starrte antwortend zurück und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die Auswahl.

Dolores Umbridge fuhr auch hier damit fort, ihren beängstigenden Mangel an Raffinesse und diplomatischen Geschick zu etablieren, indem sie aufstand und eine Rede hielt. Severus hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu, da er interessierter an der Reaktion der anderen war. Seine Kollegen versuchten alle ein höfliches Interesse vorzutäuschen, mit unterschiedlichem Erfolg – ganz besonders Minervas Lippen verzogen sich zu einer dünnen Linie und ihre Nasenflügel begannen leicht zu flattern, ein bekanntes Gefahrenzeichen. Irgendwie amüsiert richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf die Schüler.

Wie er bereits vermutet hatte, waren die meisten von ihnen damit beschäftigt das neuste Mitglied zu veräppeln als ihren Worten zuzuhören, sie kicherten und flüsterten. Er behielt recht, überlegte er, sie würden sie bei lebendigem Leib auffressen.

Etwa die Hälfte des Ravenclaw-Tisches, zumeist die älteren Schüler, schienen zuzuhören. Er sah vereinzelt zusammengezogene Augenbrauen und zusammengekniffene Augen, als sie anscheinenden zu verstehen begannen, was gesagt wurde.

Ein oder zwei Hufflepuffs schienen zuzuhören, aber die meisten waren mit etwas anderem beschäftigt. Er bemerkte abwesend, dass sie ungefähr auf der Hälfte der Tischlänge einen Platz freigelassen hatten. Er konnte sich nicht wirklich erinnern, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das Diggorys Platz gewesen war.

Zu seinem Missfallen schienen seine Slytherins auch nicht zuzuhören. Er wusste, dass er dieses Jahr einige Probleme mit ihnen haben würde. Nicht einmal Draco hörte zu. Er fuhr mit seinem Blick über den Tisch, zu viele Söhne und Töchter von Todessern. Ein Viertel seines Hauses hatte im Moment einen Vater, der das Dunkle Mal trug und der Rest war irgendwie mit den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords verwandt. Er hoffte, dass sie in diesen unsicheren Zeiten eher dazu neigten, ihrem Hauslehrer zuzuhören, aber irgendwie bezweifelte er es.

Somit blieben nur die Gryffindors übrig. Er war keineswegs überrascht zu sehen, dass keiner von ihnen zuhörte, bis auf eine. Miss Granger hatte ihr Kinn auf ihrer Hand abgestützt und starrte Umbridge mit einem ziemlich mürrischen Blick durch zusammengekniffene Augen an, der darauf hindeutete, dass sie offensichtlich wieder einmal die einzige Schülerin in dieser verdammten Schule war, die wusste, wie sie das, was zwischen ihren Ohren lag, auch wirklich zu benutzen hatte. Er verzog leicht sein Gesicht, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass sie ihn Kürze ebenfalls für Stunden heimsuchen würde. Wenn sie zumindest wusste, was vor sich ging, vielleicht schaffte sie es ja dann, ihre dickköpfigen Freunde unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber er hatte nicht sonderlich viel Hoffnung. Sie hatte es vorher auch noch nie wirklich hinbekommen.

* * *

Soweit es Hermine betraf, begann für sie das neue Schuljahr nicht optimal. Ihre neuen Aufgaben als Vertrauensschülerin nahmen mehr Zeit in Anspruch, als sie erwartet hatte und sie sorgte sich darüber was Umbridge anging und Harrys Wutausbrüche wurden langsam lächerlich und sie und Ron begannen bereits zu streiten – was für gewöhnlich immer erst später im Jahr erfolgte.

Die Schule in der Kriegszeit, bemerkte sie, unterschied sich nicht sonderlich von der Schule in Friedenszeiten. Ein paar Lehrer sahen vielleicht etwas müder und gestresster aus, aber auch nur dann, wenn man genau hinsah. Im Großen und Ganzen hatte sich das Verhalten der Schüler nicht geändert, was sie vermutete auch logisch war, da ihnen so oder so kaum einer glaubte, was Ende letzten Jahres geschehen war. Und sie bemerkte auch, dass Snape sich auch so wie immer benahm, was sie etwas enttäuschte. Sie hatte auf irgendein kleines Zeichen seines Tuns gehofft, wenn überhaupt, dann war er noch boshafter als gewöhnlich und hatte Harry aus keinem ersichtlichen Grund in ihrer ersten Stunde durchfallen lassen. Das konnte kein gutes Zeichen für ihre Ausbildung in Heilkunde sein. Sie setzte es mit auf ihre Liste, um die sie sich Sorgen machen musste.

Ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde in Verteidigung war ein absolutes Desaster. Sobald sie die Ziele des Unterrichts an der Tafel stehen gesehen hatte, erkannte sie den Plan des Ministeriums. Das alleine wäre schon schlimm genug, aber die Frau schien darauf zu bestehen, sie alle wie Kleinkinder zu behandeln und ihre Erziehung zu ruinieren. Hermine brodelte bereits nach den ersten zwanzig Minuten und normalerweise brauchte es viel sie gegen einen Lehrer, ohne ihnen vorher eine faire Chance zu geben, aufzubringen – es hatte Monate gedauert, bis sie Snape auch nur annähernd so misstraute wie ihre Freunde und bis zum letzten Jahr hatte sie ihn nie wirklich gehasst – von daher war es keine wirkliche Überraschung, dass Harry komplett seine Beherrschung verlor. Nicht überraschend, aber dennoch besorgniserregend. Es war offensichtlich, dass Umbridge dazu angehalten wurde, ihn in Verruf zu bringen und bisher machte er es ihr unglaublich einfach.

Wie immer verbreitete sich das Wort schnell und innerhalb einer Stunde wusste die gesamte Schule, was er gesagt hatte. Beim Abendessen sah sich Hermine um und versuchte die allgemeine Reaktion einzufangen. Die meisten Schüler glaubten ihm nicht, aber sie war sich sicher, dass ein Großteil von ihnen es einfach nicht wissen wollte. Einige von ihnen waren in ihrer Verleugnung zu lautstark, zu schnell und ihre Blicke waren unter all der Angeberei angespannt und verängstigt. Immerhin hatten die Menschen schon vorher versucht Harry in Verruf zu bringen und für gewöhnlich hatte er am Ende recht behalten. Sie ignorierte ihren Argwohn für den Moment, da es einfacher war dem Jungen zu erzählen, dass jeder der Verleumdungskampagne des _Propheten_ Glauben schenkte. Offen gesagt sie fürchtete sich auch so schon genug, ohne darüber zu reden.

Ihr Blick glitt flüchtig zum Lehrertisch. Umbridge saß zwischen McGonagall und Snape, beide ignorierten sie. Die Kröte sah selbstgefällig und sehr mit sich zufrieden aus, wie sie dort in einer sehr belästigenden, rechthaberischen Haltung saß. McGonagall flüsterte mit Dumbledore, ihre Lippen waren noch immer verkniffen. Snape ignorierte jeden um sich herum und starrte auf sein Essen, als ob es ihn persönlich beleidigt hätte und er rückte seinen Stuhl soweit es ihm möglich war von Umbridge fort. Offenbar war sie unter ihren Kollegen genauso beliebt, wie bei den Schülern.

Hermine starrte kurz mit einem Kopfschütteln zum Schulleiter. Wie konnte er dies nur zulassen? Er sollte doch angeblich so mächtig sein und doch schien es das Ministerium geschafft zu haben, sich ihm aufzudrängen und ihn zu dieser Dummheit gezwungen zu haben. Es war so wichtig für sie alle, dass sie sich vernünftig verteidigen konnten und stattdessen bekamen sie hier dieses Affentheater geboten. Wütend ließ sie ihr Essen stehen und stürmte mit ihren Freunden aus der Halle.

* * *

Eine Hauselfe zerrte Hermine nur einige Tage später um halb zwei morgens aus dem Bett mit dem Hinweis, dass sie zum Krankenflügel gehen sollte. Gähnend, mit noch verklärtem Blick und unglaublich nervös, lief sie so schnell wie möglich durch das menschenleere Schloss und bereits nach kurzer Zeit tauchte Dilys in einen der Porträts auf und hüpfte von Rahmen zu Rahmen.

„Es fängt an", erzählte ihr das Porträt flüsternd. „Ich muss Sie warnen, Hermine, das wird sehr schlimm werden."

Sie schluckte. „Wie schlimm?"

„Also, diesmal gibt es kein Blut", antwortete Dilys gleichgültig, „von daher könnte es schlimmer sein. Sie werden jedoch den Cruciatus-Fluch mit eigenen Augen sehen. Severus wurde heute ziemlich lange verflucht. Wir wissen nicht warum, also fragen Sie nicht. Fragen Sie niemals, das geht uns nichts an. Er berichtet anderen, unsere Aufgabe ist es den Schaden hinterher zu reparieren und nicht mehr. Sie sollten wissen, dass er im Moment nicht sprechen kann. Er wird vielleicht wissen, dass Sie da sind, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Poppy und ich kennen ihn bereits seit seinem elften Lebensjahr, aber wir wissen beide nicht, zu was er wirklich fähig ist oder wo seine Grenzen liegen."

Sie schluckte erneut und legte an Tempo zu. „Was muss ich tun?"

„In diesem Fall, gar nichts. Sie sind hier, um zu beobachten. Irgendwann wird Poppy mal nicht abkömmlich sein und dann müssen Sie selbst übernehmen. Es gibt einen Zauber, der dabei hilft die Nerven zu stabilisieren und die Reizüberflutung des Fluches zu reduzieren und einen weiteren gegen den Schmerz und er wird wahrscheinlich sehr stark schwitzen, von daher sind Kälte- und Säuberungszauber niemals verkehrt. Darüber hinaus gibt es kaum etwas, was man tun kann, bis es von alleine schwächer wird. Schauen Sie einfach zu und verinnerlichen Sie so viel, wie Sie nur können. Morgen werden Poppy und ich mit Ihnen darüber reden und Ihnen die Zauber beibringen."

„Verstanden."

„Übrigens sollten Sie sich vielleicht selbst einen Rahmen von irgendwoher besorgen – Minerva wird Ihnen vermutlich sagen können, wo noch einige herumliegen – und ihn über Ihr Bett hängen oder so. Auf die Weise kann ich Sie direkt rufen, wenn wir Sie brauchen, ohne einen Hauselfen schicken zu müssen."

Hermine nickte abwesend, mehr mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt, was sie gleich zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Als sie im Krankenflügel ankam, nahmen ihre aufgerissenen Augen die Szenerie vor sich ein. Snape lag auf einem der Betten, minus seiner Roben, Stiefeln und seinem Mantel und sein Hemd war bis zu seinen Ellbogen hinaufgerollt. Seine Augen hielt er geschlossen, aber er war bei Bewusstsein. Selbst als sie ihn beobachtete, krümmte sich kurz sein Rücken und er gab ein leises Knurren von sich, erzitterte, als sich kurz sein Gesicht verzog. Madam Pomfrey stand neben ihm, wirbelte ihren Zauberstab in kurzen Bewegungen hin und her. Sie blickte nur kurz auf, um ihnen zuzunicken und deutete auf einen Platz entfernt vom Bett, bevor sie sich wieder auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrierte.

„Haben Sie nach der Nummer gefragt?", fragte Dilys emotionslos.

Madam Pomfrey nickte abgelenkt. „Er behauptet sieben. Ich hätte siebeneinhalb, vielleicht sogar eine Acht geschätzt."

Verwirrt über die Worte, beobachte Hermine die Krankenschwester schweigend, wie sie effizient um die zitternde Person auf dem Bett herumlief. Madam Pomfreys Darbietung sagte ihr, dass sie dies schon einige Male zuvor getan hatte. Es erinnerte sie seltsamerweise an eine Szene aus _Casualty, _aber etwas stimmte nicht – nun, abgesehen von dem offensichtlichen Mangel an Elektrizität und der Nutzung von Magie zumindest.

Irgendwann hatte sie verstanden, was es war, als sie sich dafür rügte den Patienten ignoriert zu haben, erkannte sie, dass die ältere Frau mehr oder weniger dasselbe tat. Sie lief um ihn herum, vollführte irgendwelche Zauber in dem Versuch sein Nervensystem zu stabilisieren, aber nicht einmal redete sie mit ihm oder berührte ihn. Nicht, dass sie es ihr verübeln konnte – das war immerhin Snape – aber für eine Heilerin kam es ihr seltsam vor.

Sie fragte Dilys Porträt. Die ehemalige Schulleiterin und Heilerin betrachtete sie überrascht, bis sie einen gedankenverlorenen und abwägenden Blick auflegte. „Er braucht es nicht. Professor Snape hat dies bereits vor Ihrer Geburt gemacht und er ist unglaublich unabhängig."

„Aber es würde helfen, oder nicht? Psychologie ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Medizin…" Genau wie bei allen anderen Dingen, hatte Hermine jedes Buch, welches sie über Heilkunde und Muggel-Medizin in die Finger bekommen konnte, verschlungen, und das schon, bevor Madam Pomfrey sich dazu bereit erklärt hatte, sie zu unterrichten.

Dafür bekam sie einen weiteren nachdenklichen, abwägenden Blick. „Ja, es würde helfen", sagte Dilys letztendlich. „_Falls_ Sie ihn dazu bringen, es zu akzeptieren. Der Mann könnte Steinen die Kunst der Sturheit beibringen."

Hermine schluckte und näherte sich dem Bett, ihr Blick auf die halb bewusstlose Gestalt ihres Zaubertränkemeisters gerichtet. Seine bleiche Haut war blasser denn je und schweißnass, sein öliges Haar klebte an seinem dünnen Gesicht. Sein Kiefer war so fest angespannt, dass ein Muskel in seiner Wange zu zucken begann und seine Augen hielt er fest zugedrückt. Sein gesamter Körper zitterte unter den Schmerzen, als seine überreizten Nerven zuckten und feuerten, ihn mit Muskelkrämpfen quälten, während er die Laken mit seinen Fäusten an seinen Seiten umklammerte.

_Ist mir egal_, sagte sie sich trotzig. Sie hatte Snape nie wirklich gemocht, ihm nie persönlich vertraut und ihn nie im gleichen Verhältnis, wie die anderen Lehrer respektiert, aber sie hatte ihn nie richtig gehasst, nicht wie es Harry oder Ron taten – bis zum letzten Jahr. Die grausame Weise, wie er sie vor jedem erniedrigt hatte, nachdem Malfoy sie verflucht hatte, hatte sie sehr verletzt. Sie war schon immer wegen ihren großen Vorderzähnen empfindlich gewesen. Die Aussage selbst wäre schon genug gewesen, aber die lässige, gefühllose Bosheit und Belustigung ihres Lehrers hatte es nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Und ernsthaft, als ob er in irgendeiner Position war, sich über die Zähne anderer lustig zu machen, sagte sie sich garstig, vermutlich nicht zum ersten, aber auch nicht zum letzten Mal.

Sie hasste ihn, genauso wie sie jeden hasste. Aber ihn jetzt so zu sehen, da wusste sie, dass sie ihn nicht einfach so liegen lassen konnte, alleine, sich windend in dieser stillen Qual, die gelegentlich durch ein Zischen durch seine schrecklichen Zähne gestört wurde. Er versuchte ruhig zu sein – jeder andere, war sie sich sicher, hätte geschrien. Sehr vorsichtig, überzeugt, dass dies ein Fehler war und er ihre Hilfe nicht verdient hatte, umfasste sie seine linke Hand.

Sie hatte seine Reaktion nicht erwartet. Sein gesamter Körper spannte sich an und sie hatte nur einen kurzen Moment, in dem sie sich entscheiden konnte, ob er sie angreifen oder lediglich zur Seite reißen und sie anschreien würde. Er tat nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen festigte sich sein Griff um ihre Hand, dass es schon fast schmerzhaft war und dann drehte er langsam seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und öffnete seine Augen, um sie anzusehen.

Als Hermine sieben oder acht Jahre alt war, war sie mit ihren Eltern Spazieren gewesen, als sie () einen Fuchs fanden, der gerade von einem Auto angefahren worden war. Seine Verletzungen waren grausam. Da war überall Blut, ein Hinterbein war beinahe abgerissen und sein Unterkiffer war zertrümmert, aber trotzt allem war er noch nicht ganz tot und das stumme Leiden in seinen Augen in den wenigen Sekunden vor seinem Tod, hatte zu monatelangen Albträumen geführt.

Als erst einmal die Überraschung darüber wer ihn da gerade anfasste, verschwunden war, hatte sich der Blick in den schwarzen Augen ihres Professors zu dem () des sterbenden Fuchses verwandelt.

Sie hatte gedacht, das er aus reiner Sturheit und Weigerung irgendwelche Schwächen zu zeigen, ruhig blieb, aber wo sie ihn jetzt ansah, erkannte sie, dass er einfach unter zu großen Schmerzen litt, um noch zu schreien – dass er diesen Punkt bereits irgendwie überwunden hatte.

Dann kniff er wieder seine Augen zusammen und sein Griff um ihre Hand wurde regelrecht schmerzhaft, als sein Zittern sich verschlimmerte. Sie konnte jetzt die quälenden Zuckungen spüren und drückte automatisch in dem Versuch ihn abzulenken und Trost zu spenden seine Hand, genauso wie sie sich darum bemühte ihn davon abzuhalten, ihre Finger zu brechen. Selbst als sie es tat, geriet sie ins Schwanken. Das hier war Snape und sie hasste ihn und er war noch immer ein Todesser, egal, auf welche Seite er vielleicht auch stehen mochte.

Gefangen in ihrem merkwürdigen Dilemma, beobachtete sie unsicher sein Gesicht, als ob sie ihn zum ersten Mal wirklich sehen würde. Eine kleine Narbe durchschnitt seine linke Augenbraue und eine weitere beinahe unsichtbare Narbe zeichnete sich über seine Wange. Tiefe Falten hatten sich zwischen seinem Mund und seiner Hakennase und seinen Augenwinkeln geätzt, darunter zeichneten sich dunkle Augenringe ab und sein Kiefer war mit dunklen Bartstoppeln bedeckt. Sie hatte ihn zuvor noch nie so gesehen oder zumindest hatte sie nie darauf geachtet.

Als die Krämpfe etwas nachließen, atmete er zitternd aus und öffnete seine Augen und warf ihr einen verzweifelten und schon beinahe erbärmlich dankbaren Blick zu und Hermine verstand etwas deprimiert, dass sie ihn nicht mehr hassen konnte – selbst das hatte er ihr genommen. Was auch immer er vielleicht sein mochte, er war ein menschliches Wesen und er hatte große Schmerzen. Sie wandte ihren Blick ab, nicht willens zu sehen, was sonst noch diese Augen offenbarten.

Gedanken an die Todesser zogen ihren Blick unwillkürlich zu seinem Arm, während sich sein Griff schmerzhaft festigte und er begann wieder ihre Hand zu zerquetschen, als das Zittern sich verschlimmerte. Das Dunkle Mal stach deutlich gegen seine blasse Haut hervor. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie es bei jemandem in die Haut geätzt sah. Der grausame Schädel und die Schlange ließen sie in einer faszinierenden Abscheu erschaudern, während sie sich fragte – und das nicht zum ersten Mal – warum er sich dazu entschieden hatte, zu dem zu werden, wer er jetzt war. Was hatte ihn dazu gebracht vor Voldemort niederzuknien?

Nachdem sie ihren Blick von Voldemorts Brandmal losgerissen hatte, begutachtete sie den Rest seines Armes, entschlossen seine Augen zu vermeiden. Sie war überrascht darüber, wie dünn er war. Sie konnte fast ihren Finger und Daumen um sein knochiges Handgelenk legen und doch bewies der kräftige und schmerzhafte Halt um ihre Hand, dass er körperlich stärker war, als er aussah. Sein Griff begann jetzt, ernsthaft wehzutun.

Er trug jede Menge Narben, bemerkte sie. Kleine Kerben und Schwielen bedeckten seine Hand, sicherlich von den Zaubertränken und sie hatte erwartet, sie zu sehen. Es ergab sogar Sinn, dass er noch weitere Narben haben würde angesichts dessen, dass er nun einmal tatsächlich ein Todesser war. Aber die kleinen Male in seiner Armbeuge unter seinen hochgerollten Ärmeln und die bereits verbleichten an seinen Handgelenken waren entschieden unerwartet.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als er etwas Undeutliches murmelte, das erste Mal, dass er, seit er Madam Pomfrey die Nummer – was auch immer das zu bedeuten hatte - gesagt hatte, überhaupt etwas von sich gab. Er hob seine Stimme und krächzte: „Poppy…"

Die Heilerin blickte auf, hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und eilte zu seiner Seite. Die beiden tauschten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick aus, bevor sie nickte. „Okay. Lassen Sie los, Severus. Ich bin bereit."

Hermine beobachte verständnislos, wie Snape zittrig nickte und seine Augen schloss, sein Körper jetzt unkontrolliert zu erschaudern begann – sie konnte seine Zähne klappern hören. Nach einer Weile stöhnte er gequält auf und wölbte seinen Rücken, bevor ein Krampf seinen Körper erfasste und sie erkannte, dass er eine Art Anfall hatte. Madam Pomfrey beugte sich über ihn und sie versuchte etwas zurückzuweichen, was ihr durch die Tatsache, dass er sie noch immer in seinem Todesgriff festhielt, selbst als sein Körper jetzt vollkommen verkrampfte, untersagt wurde.

Im Fernsehen sahen diese Anfälle nie so schlimm aus. Da wurde viel um sich() geschlagen und viel Gerenne, um sicherzugehen, dass der Patient sich nicht die Zunge abbiss oder so, aber dann schien der Anfall nachzulassen. Während der nächsten Minuten lernte Hermine, dass in Wirklichkeit ein Anfall nicht so gutartig oder würdevoll war. Er krampfte jetzt wild, seine Gliedmaßen zuckten krampfhaft und sein Körper verkrümmte sich dermaßen, dass es so aussah, als ob er sich die Knochen brechen würde. Er war in Schweiß gebadet und gab unverständliche Laute von sich. Dann, sie konnte kaum glauben, dass es noch schlimmer werden konnte, verlor er die Kontrolle über seinen Schließmuskel, begann zu Husten und sich an seinem eigenen Erbrochenen zu verschlucken, bevor seine Blase versagte und Speichel über seine Lippen und Tränen über sein Gesicht lief, wo sie sich dann mit Blut und Schleim vermischten, als das Nasenbluten einsetzte. ( + Punkt für Realismus..es ist niemals schön)

Es war schrecklich sich das anzusehen, schon einfach wegen der schieren Entwürdigung. Weder Selbstkontrolle, noch Sturheit konnten ihn davor bewahren. Der Geruch von Erbrochenem, Blut und Urin verschwand, als Madam Pomfrey alles schnell säuberte, doch was auch immer sie getan hatte, um sein Nervensystem zu stabilisieren, hatte aufgehört zu wirken. „Können Sie denn gar nichts mehr tun?", fragte Hermine zitternd und die Krankenschwester schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Nicht bis der Anfall vorbei ist. Er muss es selbst durchstehen. Sie können jetzt gehen, Miss Granger - Sie sind noch nicht lange genug im Training, um das hier zu machen."

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. Wenn er das durchstehen musste, dann würde sie zumindest mutig genug sein, es sich anzusehen. Außerdem war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie gehen konnte – er hatte seinen Körper zum größten Teil nicht unter Kontrolle, aber er hielt noch immer ihre Hand in seinem Todesgriff umklammert, welcher jetzt unangenehm feucht von seinem Schweiß war. „Passiert das jedes Mal?", fragte sie, hauptsächlich um ihre Gedanken zu beschäftigen, um ihn nicht mit einer krankhaften Faszination anzustarren.

„Nein. Normalerweise ist es nur das, was Sie bereits gesehen haben. Es ist recht selten, dass es so stark ausgeprägt ist, um einen Anfall hervorzurufen." Madam Pomfrey zögerte. „Damals gab es oftmals noch weitere Verletzungen. Was Sie jetzt hier sehen, sind die alleinigen Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluches."

„Was hatte es vorhin mit den Nummern auf sich?"

„Ah." Die Krankenschwester lächelte beinahe. „Das ist Professor Snapes persönliche Schmerzskala. Seine Einschätzung darüber, wie groß der Schmerz ist, auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn." Das halbe Lächeln verschwand. „Für gewöhnlich kommt er für nichts in den Krankenflügel, was unter sechs liegt. Zwischen sieben und acht ist der Durchschnitt, und nur sehr selten höher als das. Wenn der Schmerz erst einmal auf vier oder niedriger gesunken ist, funktioniert er gut genug, um zu unterrichten – oder zumindest behauptet er das", fügte sie hinzu und warf der Person auf dem Bett einen missbilligenden Blick zu, den er eindeutig nicht in der Lage war zu akzeptieren. „Es ist jedoch besser, wenn wir es zumindest auf zwei hinunter bekommen."

„Es kann nicht komplett gestoppt werden?"

Sie schnaubte müde. „So viel Zeit haben wir nicht, Miss Granger", sagte sie unverblümt. „Was Sie vor dem Anfall gesehen haben, wird jetzt für einen sehr langen Zeitraum fortfahren. Es wird etwas mehr als einen Tag dauern, bis die Nervenreizungen nachlassen und er beginnen kann, sich zu erholen. Vermutlich wird er erst am Montag wieder soweit schmerzfrei sein. Falls er vorher nicht noch einmal gerufen wird."

Hermine dachte unglücklich darüber nach. „Wie oft passiert es?", fragte sie.

„Bisher sind erst ein paar Monaten vergangen", verdeutlichte die Krankenschwester behutsam. „Während der laufenden Schulzeit wird er nicht allzu oft gerufen. Sie-wissen-schon-wer weiß, dass es für ihn nicht immer einfach ist wegzukommen. Während des Sommers wurde er jeden zweiten oder dritten Tag gerufen. Wenn es nach demselben Muster abläuft wie im ersten Krieg, wird es durchschnittlich einmal die Woche sein."

„Und muss er das jedes Mal durchstehen?"

„Nein. Noch nicht einmal Professor Snape würde das überleben. Er wird nicht jedes Mal bestraft – bisher wird er aufgrund seines höheren Standes weniger bestraft - und wenn er es wird, dann oftmals so milde, dass er sich selbst behandeln kann. Ernsthafte Bestrafungen, wie es heute Nacht eine war, werden hoffentlich nur alle vier oder fünf Treffen stattfinden, und wie ich bereits sagte, sie sind oftmals nicht so schlimm wie heute. Sie wurden heute ins eiskalte Wasser geworfen, Miss Granger – nur sehr selten wird es schlimmer als heute werden."

„Harry wurde schon verflucht… er hat so etwas wie das hier niemals erwähnt."

Dilys lachte kurz auf. „Er wurde sicherlich niemals so verflucht oder er wäre jetzt vermutlich tot. Das hier ist kein einzelner Fluch oder auch nur ein paar. Das hier ist das Nachspiel einer hinausgezögerten, konzentrierten und bewussten Folter. Anhand seiner starken Reaktion heute Nacht und der Tatsache, dass es zu einem Anfall führte, wurde er vermutlich kontinuierlich für mindestens eine halbe Stunde gefoltert."

„Warum?", fragte sie entsetzt.

„Wer weiß das schon", antwortete das Gemälde ruhig. „Vielleicht hat er einen Befehl von Sie-wissen-schon-wem zugunsten von Dumbledore missachtet, vielleicht hat er eine Aufgabe, die Sie-wissen-schon-wer ihm gestellt hat nicht erfüllt, vielleicht hat er die Antwort auf etwas nicht gewusst oder vielleicht ist Sie-wissen-schon-wer rachsüchtig gewesen. Von dem Wenigen, was Severus erzählt, ist er in seinem Verhalten ganz anders als im letzten Krieg, viel aggressiver und unvernünftiger."

Nach einer Weile, die ihr wie Stunden vorkam, verlor Snape letztendlich und beinahe überraschend sein Bewusstsein, was auch sichtbar das Ende des Notstandes war und sein Griff um Hermines Hand lockerte sich endlich. Hermine ließ ihn langsam los und wischte sich gründlich ihre Hand an ihrer Robe ab und bewegte zusammenzuckend ihre Finger. Als sie von dem Bett zurückwich, sah sie dabei zu, wie die Heilerin aufräumte.

„Also", begann sie nach wenigen Minuten leise, „das ist das wahre Gesicht des Krieges, Miss Granger und das ist es, was ein Heiler im Orden zu erledigen hat. Was denken Sie von Ihrer Feuertaufe?"

„Es ist barbarisch", antwortete sie rundheraus. Snape wurde auf etwas kaum Menschliches reduziert. Niemand verdiente solch eine Behandlung und sie konnte den Verstand nicht verstehen, der jemanden dermaßen leiden lassen konnte. Sie rieb sich ihre Hände und zögerte, bevor sie zur Heilerin aufblickte. „Wann hat Professor Snape versucht sich umzubringen?", fragte sie flüsternd.

Madam Pomfrey erstarrte. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen, Miss Granger", sagte sie letztendlich nach einer viel zu langen Pause und Hermine schüttelte mit einem traurigen Lächeln den Kopf.

„Ich sagte ja bereits, dass ich zu Hause sehr viele medizinische Serien gesehen habe. Ich erkenne das Narbenmuster an seinem Gelenk. Für ein selbstverletzendes Verhalten sind sie zu tief und zu genau, als das sie ein Unfall sein könnten. Es war ein Selbstmordversuch, nicht wahr?" Als sie erkannte, was sie sagte, schluckte sie schwer. „Es tut mir leid. Das- das geht mich gar nichts an." Sie war erleichtert, dass Snape gerade bewusstlos war. Zumindest hoffte sie es inbrünstig – denn wenn er es nur vorspielte, steckte sie in großen Schwierigkeiten.

Nach einer bedächtigen Pause nickte die ältere Frau langsam. „Das war vor langer Zeit, als er noch recht jung war." Es folgte ein weiteres Schweigen und Hermine befand sich wieder einmal am anderen Ende eines bemessenden Blickes. Die Krankenschwester schien schwer über etwas nachzudenken. „Was können Sie mir noch über seine Narben sagen?"

„Also… die Male an seinem Ellbogen", begann sie unbehaglich.

Madam Pomfreys Blick wurde von plötzlicher Aufmerksamkeit scharf. „Ja?"

„Sie sind – Muggel bezeichnen sie als Einstichstellen. Sie werden durch das regelmäßige Anwenden von Nadeln verursacht, um sich Drogen zu spritzen. Ist Professor Snape Diabetiker oder so?"

„Nein. Solche Medikamente nimmt er nicht."

„Dann…", zögerte sie.

„Fahren Sie fort."

„Also Einstichstellen sind oftmals ein Anzeichen für eine Drogensucht", sagte sie unsicher. „Für gewöhnlich Heroin."

Unerwartet seufzte die Krankenschwester und sah plötzlich sehr müde aus. „Oh, Severus", murmelte sie traurig, als sie hinunter auf den bewusstlosen Mann blickte. „Ja. Er hat manchmal Heroin und andere Drogen genommen. Ich glaube, dass er jedoch seit ein paar Jahren clean ist, auch wenn die Narben bleiben. Falls er wieder angefangen hat, dann erst innerhalb der letzten paar Wochen, seit seinem letzten Gesundheitscheck mit mir. Ich werde ihn später fragen." Hermine starrte sie ungläubig an. Snape war heroinabhängig? Sie fuhr fort: „Sehen Sie mich nicht so an. Er weiß mehr oder weniger, was er tut."

Nach einem Moment warf die Heilerin ihr einen stechenden Blick zu. „Was kümmert Sie es, Miss Granger?", fragte sie flüsternd, weder aggressiv noch anschuldigend, sondern auf eine Art, die die Frage viel wichtiger machte, als sie zu sein schien. „Hassen Sie Professor Snape nicht genau wie die anderen Schüler?"

„Zum Teil, ja", gab sie widerwillig zu und verlagerte unbehaglich ihr Gewicht. „Aber… nun… niemand sollte… sollte das hier durchmachen müssen." Sie gestikulierte hilflos zum Bett, erinnerte sich an den tierischen Schmerz in seinen Augen und seinen verzweifelt dankbaren Blick. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn noch länger hassen kann. Jetzt nicht mehr."

„Ich hab's ja gesagt", murmelte Dilys von ihrem Rahmen und das Porträt und die Krankenschwester tauschten einen langen, besorgten Blick aus, während Hermine sie ausdruckslos beobachtete. Was gesagt? _Dass ich nicht hart genug bin, um jemanden zu hassen, der so große Schmerzen hat?, _fragte sie sich. Letztendlich seufzte Madam Pomfrey, sah schon beinahe resigniert aus und nickte dann, bevor sie ihr den Rücken zuwandte.

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe für Sie, Hermine", flüsterte sie und ließ alle Formalitäten fallen. „Im Grunde habe ich sogar einige Anweisungen. Die erste ist, dass niemand herausfinden darf, um was ich Sie bitte - und damit meine ich _niemanden._ Nicht Ihre Eltern, nicht Ihre Freunde, nicht die anderen Lehrer. Erzählen Sie selbst Professor McGonagall nichts, was über die normale Ausbildung einer Heilerin hinausgeht. Nicht dem Schulleiter, nicht Harry oder Ron. Habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?"

Die Beharrlichkeit in ihrer Stimme war unmissverständlich. Was auch immer los war, es war ganz offensichtlich wichtig. Verwirrt nickte Hermine langsam. „Ich verspreche es."

Die Krankenschwester hielt für einen Moment ihren Blick und nickte dann, bevor sie in einen anderen Ton fortfuhr. „Wo wir schon beim Thema sind, erwähnen Sie Professor Snape gegenüber niemals den heutigen oder die folgenden Nächte. Hier war er verletzt und brauchte Hilfe. Außerhalb dieses Flügels ist er kein Patient, sondern Ihr Lehrer. Verstehen Sie das?"

Sie nickte erneut. „Ja." Diese Warnung hätte sie nicht gebraucht, überlegte sie, da sie keinerlei Absichten hatte, das, was sie gesehen hatte, zu diskutieren. Er mochte heute Nacht vielleicht Hilfe gebraucht haben, aber am Morgen würde er diese Tatsache bitterlich abweisen und dadurch auch sie zurückstoßen. Sie hatte so oder so geplant in ihrer nächsten Zaubertränkestunde sehr leise zu sein und keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

„Was Professor Snape angeht", fuhr die Heilerin fort. „Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn Sie mir alles, was ungewöhnlich ist, erzählen könnten – weitere seltsame Narben zum Beispiel oder andere Verletzungen."

„Sie wollen, dass ich ihn ausspioniere?", fragte Hermine ungläubig und es war Dilys, welche lachte.

„Merlin, nein, Mädchen", sagte ihr das Porträt mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Er würde Sie erwischen und umbringen. Nein, nur wenn Sie irgendetwas in Ihrem Unterricht bemerken sollten, das ist auch schon alles. Ich kann es an Poppy weiterleiten, sollten Sie es nicht zum Krankenflügel schaffen. Jedes der Porträts kann mich in ihren Rahmen holen."

„Okay."

Madam Pomfray nickte und warf der bewusstlosen Person auf dem Bett einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „Also schön. Jetzt zu Ihrer Aufgabe… Hier entlang." Sie führte Hermine in ihr Büro und ging hinüber zu einer Reihe von Aktenschränken an der Hinterwand, die alle medizinischen Aufzeichnungen von allen Schülern Hogwarts enthielten. Sie zog etwas heraus, was entweder wie eine sehr dicke Akte oder ein umfangreiches Buch aussah, seufzte mit einem Blick darauf, bevor sie sich wieder zu Hermine umdrehte.

„Eigentlich sollte ich das hier nicht machen, aber ich tendiere dazu meinen Instinkten zu vertrauen", sagte sie etwas rätselhaft, bevor sie ihr das Buch entgegenhielt. „Nehmen Sie das hier mit sich und lassen Sie es nicht aus den Augen. Grund gütiger Merlin verlieren Sie es bloß nicht. Lassen Sie niemand anderen wissen, dass Sie es besitzen, niemand darf es anfassen oder sehen. Tun Sie, was auch immer nötig ist, damit es versteckt bleibt, und nur Sie sehen hinein, wenn Sie ganz alleine sind. Lesen Sie es, alles davon und dann bringen Sie es zu mir zurück." Sie zögerte. „Es wird kein leichter Lesestoff sein", fügte sie sanft hinzu.

Jetzt vollkommen verwirrt und überrumpelt von all der Geheimhaltung, nickte Hermine langsam und nahm die Akte an sich. Sie betrachtete die Akte neugierig. Das Deckblatt war nicht beschriftet. Es musste trotz ihrer Neugier erst einmal warten. Sie brauchte dringend etwas Schlaf und morgen hatte sie noch Unterricht. Es sah ganz danach aus, dass sie am Wochenende einiges zu lesen hatte. Sie verkleinerte die Akte und steckte sie vorsichtig in ihre Tasche, bevor sie wieder zurück zur Krankenschwester blickte, die sie anlächelte.

„Sie werden es schon bald verstehen, Liebes. Aber jetzt machen Sie sich darüber keine Gedanken. Gehen und schlafen Sie. Sie haben hier heute etwas Gutes getan."

„Danke."

„Danken Sie mir nicht", antwortete Madam Pomfrey mit einem leicht traurigen Lächeln und einem Blick hinüber zu Dilys Porträt. „Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht."

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war Hermines Hand geschwollen und gesprenkelt mit blauen Flecken, gestreift von einem Handabdruck. Zum Glück war es ihre linke Hand, wodurch sie sie zum größten Teil versteckt halten konnte und niemand bemerkte etwas. Sie brauchte die Hand nicht bis zum Nachmittag, wo sie Zaubertränke hatte und als sie dort angekommen war, war sie sehr müde. Nach den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht hatte sie nur sehr schwer einschlafen können.

Snape sah nicht so aus, als ob er die halbe Nacht mit entsetzlichen Qualen verbracht hätte. Noch sah er wie ein Heroinabhängiger aus, überlegte Hermine, als sie ihn bedeckt beobachtete – wie auch immer so jemand aussah. Er sah genauso aus wie immer und war auch noch genauso unangenehm, als er durch das Klassenzimmer stolzierte und ihre Bemühungen kritisierte. Er stand eine Weile hinter Hermine – sie vermutete, er wartete darauf, dass sie zu ihm aufblicken oder irgendwelche wörtliche oder stumme Anspielungen machen würde, also hielt sie ihren Kopf gesenkt, als sie ihre Ausgangsstoffe zubereitete – bevor er dann aus keinem ersichtlichen Grund fünf Punkte von Harry und Ron abzog und in seinem Lagerraum verschwand. Die Drei tauschten verwirrte und verärgerte Blicke aus.

„Er ändert sich nie", sagte Harry missmutig und konzentrierte sich wieder darauf seine getrockneten Bilsenkrautblätter zu zermalmen.

„Nö", stimmte Ron philosophisch zu und rührte seinen Trank. „Eine der Konstanten im Universum – wie, Wasser ist nass, Feuer ist heiß und Snape ist ein Mistkerl." Hermine biss sich auf ihre Lippe und schwieg, obwohl sie ihnen zustimmte. Es war schwer wütend zu bleiben, wenn man sich an die brutalen Geräusche erinnerte, als er versucht hatte, nicht zu schreien.

Zum Ende der Klasse hin, fand sie Snape wieder hinter sich stehen, diesmal nutzte er seinen Standpunkt, um Nevilles Arbeit zu beobachten. Er wartete offensichtlich mit kaum versteckter Erwartung, dass der nervöse Gryffindor einen unvermeidbaren Fehler begann, welcher so ziemlich zum Leidwesen aller fast jede Stunde auftrat. Er brauchte nicht lange warten. Neville wurde immer zunehmend nervöser, wenn Snape ihn beobachtete, was vermutlich auch der Grund war, warum es der Zaubertränkelehrer machte. Als der Rauch aufstieg, schlug Snape mit einer schon fast unheiligen Schadenfreude zu.

Als er ihre Bankreihe verließ und sich seinem Opfer näherte, sah Hermine, wie er seine Hand aus seiner Tasche zog und hörte, wie etwas in ihre Tasche fiel. Während jeder andere dabei zusah, wie Neville mit Worten fertiggemacht wurde – einige mit Mitleid, andere mit Erleichterung, dass es nicht sie selbst waren, ganz nach Haus – beugte sich Hermine nach unten und griff zwischen ihre Bücher. Ihre Hand schloss sich um eine kleine Tonflasche und sie betrachtete sie neugierig. Das Etikett war mit einer bekannten, kritzeligen Handschrift beschriftet, eine, die sie für gewöhnlich immer am Ende ihrer Aufsätze wieder fand, wo sie dazu aufgefordert wurde, nicht so anzugeben und einfach nur die gestellte Frage zu beantworten. Diesmal stand dort einfach nur geschrieben: _‚Für Verletzungen.'_

Mit einem Blick auf Snapes Rücken gerichtet, der weiterhin damit fortfuhr Neville in ein zitterndes Nervenbündel zu verwandeln, konnte sie nur mit dem Kopf schütteln und steckte das kleine Gefäß in dieselbe Tasche, in der sie auch die bisher noch nicht begutachtete Akte gesteckt hatte, und überlegte sich, dass ihr Leben plötzlich absolut unwirkliche Züge annahm.

* * *

Am Abend erzählte sie irgendwas von Hausaufgaben und ließ Harry und Ron mit ihrem Schachspiel im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, um in ihr Zimmer zu flüchten, welches um diese Uhrzeit menschenleer war. Nachdem sie die Vorhänge ihres Bettes um sich herum zugezogen und so viele Zauber wie möglich hinzugefügt hatte, um sicherzustellen, dass sie genug Privatsphäre hatte, setzte sich im Schneidersitz mit der geheimnisvollen Akte an das Kopfende und lächelte, als sich Krummbein neben sie setzte. Sie wollte ihn streicheln, musste aber bei der Steifheit in ihrer Hand zusammenzucken und erinnerte sich an das kleine Gefäß. Sie rief es herbei, hob den Deckel an und schnüffelte neugierig an der viskosen Salbe.

„Was denkst du, Krumm?", fragte sie müßig ihren Kniesel. „Versucht er mich zu vergiften?" Offen gesagt war sie überrascht, dass er überhaupt bemerkt hatte, dass ihre Hand verletzt war, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er ihr Hilfe anbot. _Ich gehe davon aus, meine Sauerampferhülsen waren nicht akkurat genug geschnitten, _entschied sie etwas reuevoll. Ohne Zweifel würd er ihr dafür Abzüge in ihrer Note geben, auch trotz Verletzung, geschweige denn, dass es seine Schuld gewesen war. Mit einem Schulterzucken schmierte sie die Salbe vorsichtig auf die schlimmsten Verletzungen und massierte sie vorsichtig in ihre Haut.

Es fühlte sich zuerst kühl an und linderte den anhaltenden pochenden Schmerz, welcher sie bereits den ganzen Tag störte. Ermutigt begann sie sich zu entspannen, bevor die Salbe weiter abkühlte und es sich langsam kalt anfühlte. Sie bewegte ihre Finger, zog scharf die Luft ein, als das Gefühl eisig wurde und die Kälte noch tiefer in ihre Hand durchdrang. Ihre Katze schnupperte an dem Gefäß und miaute leise und betrachte sie so mitfühlend, wie es sein plattes Gesicht zuließ, aber zeigte keinerlei Sorge. Seit dem Ende ihres dritten Jahres hatte sie noch mehr Vertrauen in Krummbeins Einschätzungen gesteckt und widerstand dem Drang die Salbe wieder abzuwischen und ließ sie einziehen.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte die Kälte ihre Hand komplett betäubt und es fühlte sich im Grunde ziemlich angenehm an. Sie ließ die Salbe ihre Arbeit machen und wandte sich dem geheimnisvollen Buch zu, das Madam Pomfrey ihr gegeben hatte, sie lehnte sich weiter in das Kissen und öffnete das Deckblatt. Sie war etwas enttäuscht zu sehen, dass es nur eine weitere Schülerakte war und sie sich nicht von denen, die sie bereits gesehen hatte, unterschied. Die Erklärung folgte auf dem Fuße, als sie die ersten Zeilen las.

_Name des Schülers: Severus Tobias Snape_

Hermine holte einmal tief Luft und atmete zittrig wieder aus, als sie verstand, was sie hier in ihren Händen hielt. „Nun, das erklärt, warum ich es niemanden erzählen darf", erzählte sie Krummbein flüsternd. Snapes Krankengeschichte als Schüler… Gott, was da wohl drin steht? Zunächst war sie viel dicker als die Akten der anderen Schüler, die sie bisher gesehen hatte. Und sie sollte das hier wirklich nicht lesen… falls Snape davon erfuhr, dann würde er sie wirklich umbringen und diese Berichte sollten eigentlich als vertraulich behandelt werden. Aber Madam Pomfrey hatte ihr das hier sicherlich aus einem Grund gegeben und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie unglaublich neugierig war. Von all ihren Lehrern war Snape bei weiten am geheimnisvollsten. Er mochte vielleicht im Orden sein, aber dennoch wusste sie gar nichts über ihn, nicht wirklich – außer das, wie Ron bereits gesagt hatte, er ein ständiger Mistkerl war. Sie schaute hinunter auf die Seite.

_Geschlecht: männlich_

_Geburtstag: 9. Januar 1960_

Das war auch eine Überraschung. Von ihrem Verstand her wusste sie, dass er zusammen mit Sirius und Lupin in der Schule und somit Mitte dreißig war, aber… er sah jetzt viel älter, als das aus. Mit Gedanken zurück an ihr erstes Jahr, musste sie einräumen, dass er innerhalb der letzten paar Jahre massiv gealtert war, was, wie sie vermutete, keine wirkliche Überraschung war. Er stand immerhin unter jeder Menge Stress.

_Haus: Slytherin_

_Schuldauer: September 1971 – bis Juni 1978_

_Familie: Tobias Snape, Muggel; Eileen Prince Snape, Reinblütler_

Sie ließ beinahe das Buch fallen. „Snape ist ein Halbblut?", fragte sie niemanden direkt, bevor sie erkannte, dass sie laut gesprochen hatte und ihrem Zauberstab einen dankbaren Blick zuwarf. Danke Gott für Schweigezauber. Sie hatte immer angenommen, dass er ein Reinblütler war – obwohl, wenn sie jetzt darüber nachdachte, hatte es nie wirklich jemand gesagt. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass Halbblüter in Slytherin hineinkamen. _Wie seltsam… Ich frage mich, wer es weiß? Die Lehrer offensichtlich – aber wussten die Slytherin, dass ihr Hauslehrer kein Reinblütler war?_

Sie nahm sich einen Moment Zeit ihre Zauber noch einmal zu überprüfen, um sicherzustellen, dass niemand sie sehen oder überhören konnte, und blätterte dann eine Seite um. Der erste Eintrag war im frühen September 1971, sein erster Gesundheitscheck – jeder Schüler musste sich am Anfang des Jahres diesem Check unterziehen, wo ihre Größe und ihr Gewicht gelistet wurde und ein Diagnosezauber zeigte, ob etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Madam Pomfrey fügte bei jedem Schüler noch ein paar Notizen hinzu und diese erste Untersuchung gab der Krankenschwester einen ersten Eindruck von dem Schüler und zu diesem Abschnitt glitt Hermines Blick.

_Notiz: Größe im unteren Durchschnitt, keine Besorgnis. Gewicht liegt deutlich unterhalb des Normalgewichts und die gesamte Hygiene erscheint eher mangelhaft. Anzeichen von alten Verletzungen, hauptsächlich Quetschungen an den Armen, dem Rücken und den Rippen. Nichts Ernsthaftes, aber unter anderen Beobachtungspunkten könnte es auch Vernachlässigung oder Misshandlung bedeuten. Keine Vorerkrankungen. Er scheint ein ruhiger, ernster, höflicher und wortgewandter Junge zu sein, wenn auch etwas zurückgezogen. Sollte beobachtet werden._

Hermine seufzte. „Also, Krumm, bisher habe ich gelernt, dass Snape ein Halbblut ist, dass er klein und schon immer dünn und ungewaschen und unsozial war. Das wird lustig." Ausatmend blätterte sie um.

Der erste dokumentierte Krankenbesuch erfolgte innerhalb weniger Tage. Madam Pomfreys Eintragungen folgten dem Standardformat, genaue Festhaltung der Verletzung und der Behandlung und dann zusätzliche Notizen über die Ursache und andere Beobachtungen. _Es wurde als ein Sturz angegeben. Keine Anzeichen einer Lüge, aber es erscheint unwahrscheinlich. Begleitet von einer Freundin, Miss Evans aus Gryffindor, welche sich unbehaglich fühlte, als sie sagte, dass er gefallen war. Vermute, dass eine Schikane schiefgelaufen war – es gibt immer Probleme mit Halbblut-Slytherins. Der erste von vielen Besuchen, glaube ich._

Sie starrte auf die kurze Notiz. „Snape war mit einem Mädchen aus Gryffindor befreundet? Das ist einfach nur verrückt", murmelte sie mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Ach was soll's, weiter geht's."

Weitere Vorfälle folgten, alle ziemlich unbedeutend. Madam Pomfrey vermutete, dass die meisten Verletzungen ein Resultat von Kämpfen und Schikane waren, aber es gab() keine Beweise und Snape war offensichtlich bereits mit elf Jahren ein erfolgreicher Lügner. Seine Freundin Evans tauchte einige Male auf, für gewöhnlich in dem Zusammenhang, unbehaglich die Geschichte eins Falles oder eines Unfalles zu bestätigen und ein oder zweimal tauchte sie auf, um Snape zu verteidigen, wenn vermerkt worden war, dass andere Schüler ebenfalls auf dem Krankenflügel waren und behaupteten, dass die Verletzungen von einen jungen Slytherin stammten.

Bis zum Ende des ersten Jahres hatte sich Snapes allgemeiner Gesundheitszustand etwas verbessert, er war noch immer untergewichtig, aber er lag innerhalb der akzeptablen Grenzen und er war auch etwas gewachsen. Sein Verhalten schien gleich zu bleiben, ruhig, höflich und zurückgezogen. Sie las die Notiz seines erstens Gesundheitscheck im zweiten Jahr. _Bedeutender Gewichtsverlust, weitere blaue Flecken, verschlechterte Hygiene. Vernachlässigung/Misshandlung erscheint jetzt wahrscheinlich, ich habe den Schulleiter gebeten seinen Familienhintergrund zu überprüfen._

„Madam Pomfrey hat mich gewarnt, dass es kein leichter Lesestoff sein würde", murmelte Hermine und blätterte weiter.

Es gab noch weitere Zwischenfälle mit anderen Schülern in diesem Jahr. Sie war keineswegs überrascht, dass immer wieder die Namen der Rumtreiber auftauchten, entweder als Snapes Opfer oder Angreifer. Abgesehen von den Verletzungen auf beiden Seiten, endeten diese Zusammentreffen immer schlecht für Snape. Madam Pomfrey war hauptsächlich darum besorgt nur Verletzungen aufzulisten, aber sie bemerkte auch die steigende Bestrafungsrate in Snapes Akte. Die meisten der gelisteten Vorfälle waren zumeist belanglos und unbedeutend – Stöße und blaue Flecken, gelegentlich mal leichte Flüche, aber da gab es einen der hervorstach.

Snape wurde bewusstlos und mit einigen markanten Verletzungen hereingebracht – ein gebrochenes Bein, ein Schädelbruch und einige Anzeichen von inneren Blutungen. Notiz: _Unfall während der Quidditch-Ausscheidungen. Fall von einem Besen, ungefähr sechs Meter – Aufseher woanders beschäftigt, der Fall wurde nicht verlangsamt. Er weigert sich zu sagen, was passiert ist – beschämt? Wütend? Nicht sicher – sehr schwer zu deuten. _Darunter befand sich eine weitere Notiz, die offensichtlich später hinzugefügt worden war._ Besuch von Miss Evans – als sie ging, sagte sie zu mir: ‚Es war kein Unfall. Sev ist ein guter Flieger.' Die Ausscheidungen sind immer gut besucht, aber niemand hat sich gemeldet. Miss Evans hat vermutlich recht, aber es gibt keine Beweise, dass es mehr als nur ein Unfall war._

Hermine las weiter. Der Rest des Jahres verlief genauso ab und zu Beginn des dritten Jahres, hatte Snape erneut Gewicht verloren und weitere Verletzungen hinzubekommen – es gab keine Hinweise darauf, dass der Schulleiter irgendwelche Nachforschungen angestellt hatte. In ihren kurzen Notizen bemerkte Madam Pomfrey: _Hormonlevel verändern sich und die ersten Anzeichen von Stimmbruch. _Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich lesen wollte, wie ihr Lehrer die Pubertät durchlief, aber sie las dennoch weiter. Das dritte Jahr schien genauso wie das zweite Jahr zu verlaufen, ausgenommen, dass die Zauber – sowohl die Sprüche, die die anderen, als auch die Snape gegen andere, hauptsächlich James und Sirius, benutzte – zunehmend mächtiger und aggressiver wurden. Die einzige Abweichung war, dass er vor Ostern komplett den Stimmbruch durchlaufen hatte und jetzt etwas schneller wuchs.

Als sie mit dem vierten Jahr fertig war, was wirklich nur eine brutalere Version von dem war, was sie bisher gelesen hatte, bemerkte Hermine, dass es bereits weit nach Mitternacht war und sie bereits seit Stunden die Akte las. Sie klappte das Buch zu und schob es unter ihr Kissen, um sicherzustellen, dass ihm nichts passiert, und untersuchte ihre Hand. Die Kälte war jetzt verschwunden und die Quetschungen waren etwas verblasst. Sie hob die Zauber von ihrem Bett auf und rutschte aus ihrem Bett, um sich die Zähne zu putzen und sich umzuziehen, damit sie sich tief in ihren Gedanken verloren neben Krummbein kuscheln konnte.

Es sah ganz so aus, als ob Snape keine besonders leichte Zeit gehabt hatte. Madam Pomfrey hatte bereits stark vermutet, dass sich Misshandlungen in seiner Vorgeschichte befanden und dass er herumgestoßen worden war. Dann geriet er ständig an die Rumtreiber und hatte meistens den Kürzeren gezogen. Das Buch behandelt hauptsächlich die medizinische Seite, was es schwierig machte zu sagen, was wirklich geschehen war. Sie musste, wenn sie das hier fertig gelesen hatte, mit der Krankenschwester reden. Schnell entschied sie, dass sie morgen sämtliche Hausaufgaben erledigen würde, damit sie den Rest des Wochenendes Zeit hatte zu lesen und sich überlegen konnte, was sie die Heilerin fragen könnte. Hermine schloss schließlich ihre Augen, und noch während sie erschöpft in den Schlaf driftete, fragte sie sich träge, wer dieses Mädchen Evans war. So nervig es war, aber der Name kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor.


	3. 3

**_"See my solitude  
Where once was truth now only doubt  
Touch my tortured skin  
Torn from within and from without..."_**_  
– Divine Comedy, 'Death of a Supernaturalist'._

* * *

Sie schaffte es nicht vor Samstagabend weiter zu lesen und wurde die Jungen nur los, indem sie ihnen sagte, dass es wieder einmal diese Zeit im Monat war und sie einfach nur früh zu Bett gehen wollte. Wie erwartet, hatten sie keine weiteren Fragen gestellt. Sie benutzte diese Geschichte jedes Mal, wenn sie etwas Ruhe und Frieden suchte und die Beiden hatten nicht bemerkt, dass sie sie durchschnittlich alle zehn Tage benutzte, was, wenn es wahr wäre, sie ein ernsthaftes Gesundheitsproblem wäre. Sie machte es sich hinter ihren verzauberten Vorhängen bequem, zog die Akte aus ihrer Tasche, verwandelte sie zurück in ihre eigentliche Größe und blätterte bis zum September 1975 vor.

Snapes fünftes Jahr schien denselben Verlauf wie die vorherigen zu nehmen, untergewichtig und Verletzungen zu Beginn des Schuljahres. Er schaffte es mindestens einmal alle paar Wochen, in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten und für gewöhnlich entdeckte da Madam Pomfrey ältere Verletzungen, die er offenbar selbst behandelt hatte. Der Prüfungsstress zum Sommer hin hatte ihn ebenfalls beeinträchtigt. Die Anzahl der Vorfälle sank, jedoch stieg das Schadensmaß erheblich an. Hermine blätterte in der Erwartung, den Beginn des sechsten Jahres zu sehen, doch sie fand einen letzten Bericht von einem Vorfall nach den Abschlussprüfungen.

_Notiz: Nicht sicher, was geschehen ist. Laut Diagnose wurde er dazu gezwungen, Seife zu schlucken und es sind beachtliche und starke Quetschungen (hauptsächlich um eines seiner Fußgelenke herum, Fesselung?) und andere kleinere Verletzungen zu sehen, die er selbst geheilt hat. Befunde deuten darauf hin, dass irgendwie mehrere Schüler daran beteiligt waren. Viele Schüler, die versuchen, von den Lehrern nicht bemerkt zu werden, sind immer ein Anzeichen von Schwierigkeiten. Severus selbst weigert sich etwas zu sagen, scheint aber eher sehr aufgebracht, als wirklich wütend zu sein, was recht ungewöhnlich ist. Ich habe versucht, mit Miss Evans zu reden, doch sie wich meinem Blick aus und behauptete, dass sie nichts wüsste. Ich vermute, dass sie einen Streit hatten. Hoffentlich wird es sich den Sommer über aufklären. Sie scheint einen guten Einfluss auf ihn zu haben._

Gedankenverloren blätterte Hermine weiter und überflog die Daten des Gesundheitschecks von 1976 und erwartete mehr oder weniger dasselbe zu sehen, doch da irrte sie sich. _Notiz: Kein bemerkbarer Gewichtsverlust und keine weiteren Verletzungen. Offensichtliche Veränderung in seinen Familienverhältnissen. Hormonspiegel hat sich verändert, besonders der Testosteronspiegel. Mögliche kürzlich erfolgte Entjungferung?_ Hermine hielt inne, um unbehaglich ihre Position zu verändern. Sie wollte wirklich, absolut überhaupt nichts über Snapes Sexleben wissen und es war etwas beunruhigend, dass die Heilerin solche Schlussfolgerungen schließen konnte. Etwas unruhig las sie weiter, bereit das Buch zuzuschlagen, sollte es auf dieser Schiene weitergehen, doch zu ihrer Erleichterung wurde das Thema nicht noch einmal erwähnt. _Trotz dieser Tatsachen ist der Gesamteindruck nicht positiv. Severus ist so zurückgezogenen wie immer, aber er scheint sehr wütend und abweisend zu sein. In ihm liegt eine neue Härte. Ich fragte ihn nach seinem Sommer und er antwortete kaum. Ich erkundigte mich nach Miss Evans, aber er meinte, er wüsste nicht, wie es ihr gehen würde. Eindeutig wurden die Missverständnisse nicht aus dem Weg geräumt, was wirklich eine Schande ist und er scheint deswegen noch immer aufgebracht zu sein. Ich vermute, es wird ein schwieriges Jahr werden._

Wie sich herausstellte, war dies eine Untertreibung. Der erste Vorfall ereignete sich eine Woche später. Laut Zeugen gab es einen Streit zwischen Snape und den Rumtreibern, was dazu geführt hatte, dass Snape Lupin verhexte, wodurch dieser von Sirius und James angegriffen wurde. Hermine las ein halbes Dutzend dieser Vorfälle. Snape lag offensichtlich nicht länger mit seinem Haus im Argen und schien seine ganze Energie auf die Fehde mit den Rumtreibern zu richten, was langsam gefährlich wurde. Einige der Zauber, die benutzt wurden, waren recht dunkel. Es gab einige Bemerkungen von einem Schnittzauber, den Madam Pomfrey noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und sie somit nur schwer behandeln konnte und ihre Konfrontationen wurden immer aggressiver.

Zum Ende des Novembers hin fand Hermine eine ganze Seite in der Handschrift der Krankenschwester vollgeschrieben - was war nur geschehen? Sie blätterte weiter und sah, dass ein einziger Vorfall über drei Seiten einnahm. Das war ganz offenbar etwas Ernstes. Schlagartig erinnerte sie sich an die Heulende Hütte, das hier mussten die Geschehnisse sein, als Snape zum ersten Mal auf einen verwandelten Lupin getroffen war. Sie hatte bisher nur einseitige Erzählungen gehört. Die allgemeine Meinung war, dass es ein Streich war, der schief gelaufen war, aber Snapes vollkommene und etwas wahnsinnige Wut ließ darauf deuten, dass er es ganz und gar anders sah. Und da war doch noch etwas gewesen, dass James Potter ihn gerettet hatte, oder nicht? Sie machte eine kurze Pause, in der sie ihren Schlafanzug anzog und sich ihre Zähne putzte, bevor sie es sich wieder hinter ihren verzauberten Vorhängen wieder gemütlich machte. Das war ein längerer Zwischenfall und sie durfte nicht abgelenkt werden. Madam Pomfrey hatte davon abgesehen hier nur kurze Notizen zu machen, sondern hatte den Vorfall wie einen Tagebucheintrag niedergeschrieben.

_Ich wurde von einem panischen James Potter geweckt. Katastrophe, Severus hat auf die schlimmste Art und Weise von Remus Lupins Lykanthropie erfahren. James gestand, dass er, Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew bereits seit Jahren von der Verfassung ihres Freundes wussten, aber niemandem jemals etwas davon erzählt hatten. Es sieht so aus, als ob Severus herausgefunden hatte, dass sie ein Geheimnis teilten und er hat einige Zeit damit verbracht, dieses Geheimnis zu lüften. James wollte mir nicht die Wahrheit sagen, aber er gestand schließlich, Sirius hätte Severus erzählt, wie er an der peitschenden Weide vorbeikommen kann ohne ihm zu sagen, was sich am anderen Ende befinden würde. James ist Severus nachgelaufen, sobald er es herausgefunden hatte, aber es war bereits zu spät. Er kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Severus aus dem Weg des Werwolfes zu schleifen._

_Gott sei Dank wurde Severus nicht körperlich verletzt. Er wurde nicht gebissen, auch wenn es sehr knapp gewesen ist. Ich kriege keinen geraden Satz aus Severus heraus. Der Junge ist zutiefst erschrocken. Ich habe ihn noch nie dermaßen verängstigt gesehen und er steht eindeutig unter Schock. Ich habe mich beschlossen ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel zu geben, damit er das Schlimmste überschlafen kann. Morgen früh wird der Schulleiter mit Sirius, James und Remus reden, wobei ich davon ausgehe, dass letzterer keinerlei Erinnerungen haben wird. Er wird entsetzt sein, wenn er versteht, dass er beinahe jemanden angegriffen hätte. Nachdem wir ungefähr wissen, was passiert ist, werde ich Severus wieder zu sich bringen und sehen, wie es ihm geht. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei._

_…._

_Ich habe recht behalten. Heute ist der schlimmste Tag in meiner Laufbahn und ich dachte, ich habe bisher schon alles gesehen. Ich bin noch nie so wütend auf den Schulleiter gewesen._

_Zum Morgengrauen hin ging ich zur peitschenden Weide, um Remus zu holen und ihm behutsam einen Teil der Geschichte zu erklären, dass ein Schüler an der Weide vorbeigekommen war und ihn in seiner verwandelten Form gesehen hat. Ich habe ihn beruhigt. Er hat niemanden verletzt und ich habe seine normalen Kratzer und kleinere Wunden behandelt, bevor ich es dem Schulleiter überlassen habe, ihm die gesamte Geschichte zu erzählen und dann James und Sirius zu befragen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Sirius Severus absichtlich gereizt und ihm erzählt hatte, dass wenn er letzte Nacht, und er hatte besonders auf letzte Nacht bestanden, zum Vollmond, da kann es keinen Fehler geben - durch den Tunnel der Weide geht, er sehen würde, was die Rumtreiber für ein Geheimnis hüteten. Leider glaubte Severus ihm. Ich wünschte, er hätte dem, was ihm erzählt worden war, misstraut, wie er es für gewöhnlich immer tut._

_James scheint noch immer unter Schock zu stehen. Er sagte uns, Sirius sei zufrieden mit sich, und hätte beiläufig erwähnt, dass er einen Weg gefunden habe, Severus fortzuscheuchen. Als James endlich die Wahrheit aus Sirius herausbekommen hatte, habe er augenblicklich verstanden. Remus würde Severus ohne Erinnerungen daran umbringen und war ihm nachgelaufen. Er habe Severus fast am anderen Ende des Tunnels eingeholt. Sie stritten sich und der Lärm zog den Werwolf an. Ich weiß nicht, wie die Beiden flüchten konnten._

_Der Schulleiter hat eine ganze Weile mit den drei Gryffindors gesprochen und hat mich dann gebeten, Severus aufzuwecken, damit er sich seine Seite der Geschichte anhören kann. Das tat ich auch. Severus war noch immer ziemlich erschüttert. Ich weiß nicht, was er vorzufinden erwartet hatte, aber es war sicherlich kein Werwolf. Er war noch immer verängstigt, auch wenn er sich Mühe gab, es nicht zu zeigen. Erst wenn Jungen zu sehr versuchen Männer zu sein, verraten sie ihr wahres Alter. Es ist sehr selten, ihn dermaßen verletzt zu sehen. Seine Erinnerung ist lückenhaft und er ist noch immer nicht ganz er selbst, aber er bestätigte, dass Sirius ihm nicht nur gesagt hatte, wie man an der peitschenden Weide vorbeikam, sondern auch wann er es zu tun hatte und er erinnerte sich sehr deutlich an den Werwolf. Ich habe das dem Schulleiter gesagt und blieb, als er zu Severus ging, um mit ihm zu reden._

Hier wurde die Handschrift der Heilerin etwas verzerrt, was vermutlich ein schlechtes Zeichen war, überlegte Hermine, als sie mit einem mulmigen Gefühl weiterlas.

_Seine ersten Worte waren: ‚Mr. Snape, ich muss Sie darum bitten, dass Sie niemandem von diesem Vorfall erzählen.' Dann fing er an zu erklären, wenn andere herausfänden, was Remus war, dass er dann von der Schule verwiesen werden würde, was nicht gerecht sei, da es nicht Remus' Schuld war und dass die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gut genug seien, um irgendwelche Unfälle zu verhindern. der Werwolf könne nicht hinausgelangen und niemand könne versehentlich dort eindringen. Er erkundigte sich nicht nach Severus' Wohlbefinden, ob es ihm gut ginge, oder zeigte irgendwelche Sorge. Als er redete, beobachtete ich Severus' Gesicht. Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was vor sich ging, da er noch immer müde war und unter Schock stand, aber ich sah deutlich den Augenblick, als er es verstanden hat. Sein Ausdruck war einfach nur grausam. Ich habe noch nie zuvor diesen Verrat gesehen und ich hoffe, es nie wieder sehen zu müssen._

_Als der Schulleiter mit seiner Erklärung fertig war, fragte Severus höflich (viel zu höflich) was jetzt mit Sirius geschehen würde. Der Schulleiter sah etwas verwirrt aus und antwortete, Sirius müsse selbstverständlich für diesen unangebrachten Streich nachsitzen, aber nachdem er mit dem Jungen gesprochen habe, glaubte er, dass ihre Absicht lediglich die war, Severus einen Schrecken einzujagen und dass Niemand einen Schaden davon getragen habe und damit sei die Sache erledigt._

_Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass er es so einfach abtut. Also war es keine Überraschung, dass Severus nicht bereit war, es als erledigt zu betrachten. Es machte ihn wütend und er antwortete, Sirius hätte versucht, ihn umzubringen. Der Schulleiter sagte ihm geradewegs, er sollte nicht so dramatisch sein. Er irre sich, Sirius habe nicht beabsichtigt, ihn zu verletzen. Severus wurde nur noch wütender und fragte, was passieren würde, sollte er es jemandem erzählen und, das ist der Teil, den ich am schwersten zu verstehen finde, der Schulleiter sagte ihm, dass wenn er es tat, er selbst von der Schule verwiesen wurde und fügte dann hinzu, sollte Severus ihm nicht schwören zu schweigen, er seine Erinnerungen gewaltsam modifizieren, bevor er den Krankenflügel verließ._

_Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das, was als nächstes passierte, beschreiben soll ohne melodramatisch zu klingen, aber ich sah, wie etwas in Severus' Augen starb. Er hat sehr außergewöhnliche Augen und man kann seinen Blick immer nur schwer deuten. Ich habe ihn sehr genau beobachtet und er wirkte unglaublich verletzt, beinahe betäubt auf eine Weise, wie ich es nicht verstehen kann - aber er schien nicht überrascht zu sein, was am schlimmsten von Allem war. Ich sah, wie etwas in ihm zerbrach und die trotzige Wut, an die ich mich bereits gewöhnt hatte, verschwand, als ob man ihm sein Herz herausgerissen hätte. Er sah beinahe geschlagen aus, als er dem Schulleiter sein Schweigen versprach._

_Da habe ich eingegriffen und dem Schulleiter gesagt, er sollte aufhören meinen Patienten weiter aufzuregen. Als er verschwand, hatte er zumindest den Anstand über das, was er getan hatte, beschämt auszusehen. Ich hielt Severus für die restliche Nacht unter Beobachtung. Nicht, dass es da viel zu sehen gab. Er hat sich kein Stück bewegt, außer um ins Badezimmer zu gehen, ansonsten saß er einfach nur da, hielt seine Knie umklammert und starrte die Wand an. Sein Blick war leer. Ich weiß nicht, was er denkt oder fühlt. Ich habe nur meine Vorstellungen und ich glaube nicht, dass sie im Moment zutreffen. Er ist kein gewöhnlicher Junge und das hier war kein gewöhnlicher Vorfall. Sein Schlaf innerhalb der ersten Hälfte der Nacht war sehr unruhig und er hatte eindeutig Albträume. Als ich das nächste Mal nach ihm gesehen habe, war er wach und zu seinem vorigen Verhalten zurückgekehrt, außer, dass er jetzt nicht mehr an die Wand starrte, sondern den Mond durch das Fenster beobachtete._

_Ich brauche jetzt selbst Schlaf. Morgen früh werde ich noch einmal nach ihm sehen und dann muss ich ihn entlassen, damit er in den Unterricht zurückkehren kann._

_….._

_Severus wurde gerade entlassen, um hinunter zum Frühstück zu gehen. Nicht dass ich erwarte, dass er sonderlich viel essen wird. Gestern hat er sämtliche Nahrungsaufnahmen verweigert. Er schweigt noch immer und will mich nicht ansehen, versteckt sich hinter seinen Haaren, wie ich es seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen habe. Er ist sehr blass und zurückgezogen und ich mag seinen Blick nicht. Sein Ausdruck ist noch immer leer. Er versteckt sämtliche Gefühle, die ihn heimsuchen._

_Ich glaube, in zwei Jahren wird es einen weiteren Todesser mit Rachegefühlen in den Rängen von Ihr-wisst-schon-wem geben und das Schlimme daran ist, ich glaube, ich kann es ihm noch nicht einmal verübeln._

Hermine legte das Buch sehr langsam zur Seite und suchte unter ihrem Kissen nach ihrem Taschentuch, als ihr plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass sie weinte. Es sah ganz danach aus, als ob Snapes Version in ihrem dritten Jahr, der Wahrheit entsprochen hatte, obwohl er da so furchterregend wütend und labil gewesen war, dass ihm niemand geglaubt hatte. Sirius hatte wirklich versucht, ihn umzubringen und es gab nicht nur keinen Versuch ihn zu bestrafen, sondern man hatte Snape mit dem Schulverweis und Veränderung seiner Erinnerungen gedroht. Im Grunde hatte Dumbledore Snape gesagt, dass sein Leben es nicht wert war, es zu verteidigen und dass sein Tod nichts weiter als eine leichte Unannehmlichkeit war.

„Mein Gott", flüsterte sie vor Horror zitternd. „Kein Wunder, dass er die Rumtreiber dermaßen hasst." Kein Wunder, dass er Lupins Geheimnis der Schule offenbart hat. Und wieder wurde er in dem Versuch Schüler zu retten von einem Werwolf angegriffen und wieder war es Sirius erlaubt gewesen, ohne Bestrafung davon zu kommen. Die Umstände waren natürlich vollkommen andere, aber dennoch, es war wirklich kein Wunder, dass Snape so… wahnsinnig war.

Sie wischte ihre Tränen weg, putzte sich die Nase und wusste, sie wollte nicht weiterlesen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, es würde nur noch schlimmer werden. „Andererseits werde ich jetzt auch nicht mehr schlafen können. Also kann ich es auch gleich hinter mich bringen. Wenn ich das hier durchhabe, dann kann ich morgen zu Madam Pomfrey gehen. Ich muss darüber reden oder ich werde noch verrückt und ich muss mich beruhigen, bevor ich Snape wieder sehe", erzählte sie der Katze. Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, was geschehen würde, wenn sie während Zaubertränke in Tränen ausbrach und schaffte es nicht, diesen Gedanken in Einklang zu bringen.

Langsam griff sie erneut nach der Akte, widerwilliger denn je, wenn es darum ging, etwas Neues zu lesen und blätterte um, um den nächsten Zwischenfall im Dezember zu lesen.

_Notiz: Severus wurde von Professor McGonagall bewusstlos in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Er wurde stark blutend in der dritten Etage gefunden. Einige tiefe, präzise gesetzte Schnitte an beiden Handgelenken, rechts tiefer als links. Keine Anzeichen von Magie, kein Schnittzauber. Ein Muggeltaschenmesser wurde neben ihm gefunden. Alle Anzeichen deuten darauf hin, dass er sich die Verletzungen selbst zugefügt hat, aber ich kann mir nicht sicher sein, bis er wieder bei Bewusstsein ist._

_Kein Grund Severus zu fragen. Er sah ziemlich enttäuscht aus, als er aufwachte, bevor sein Blick wieder teilnahmslos wurde. Eindeutiger Selbstmordversuch. Möglicherweise sucht er nach Aufmerksamkeit, aber dafür waren die Schnitte zu tief und zu genau gesetzt und er war in einem Seitenkorridor, der nur sehr selten besucht wurde. Reines Glück, dass Minerva ihn gefunden hat. Seltsame Art des Selbstmordversuches, aber ihm schien es ernst gewesen zu sein. Ich würde mit dem Schulleiter darüber reden, wenn ich der Meinung wäre, dass es etwas bringen würde. Es sieht ganz so aus, als ob ich nichts weiter für Severus tun kann, außer ein Auge auf ihn zu werfen und zu hoffen, dass er es nicht noch einmal versucht. Ich glaube, wenn er es versucht, dann wird er Erfolg haben._

„Oh Gott", flüsterte Hermine erneut. Madam Pomfrey hatte gesagt, der Versuch lag bereits Jahre zurück, als Snape noch jünger war, aber sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass er noch so jung war. Sie selbst wurde nächste Woche sechszehn. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, sich aus irgendeinem Grund das Leben zu nehmen. Dann auch wieder verlief ihr Leben ganz anders.

Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte sie sich das Szenario vorzustellen. Zu Hause vernachlässigt und misshandelt, dann Mobbing in der Schule und ständig in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten, egal, wer nun die Schuld trägt und für gewöhnlich sah er sich immer alleine drei oder vier Gegnern gegenüber. Dann einen heftigen Streit mit seiner offenbar einzigen Freundin und dann noch einen versuchten Mordversuch und der Schuldige kommt ohne Bestrafung davon. Zum Schluss noch die harte Erkenntnis, dass sein Leben noch nicht einmal den Menschen etwas bedeutete, die sich eigentlich um ihn sorgen sollten. Nein… sie konnte langsam verstehen, warum er dachte, dass dies nur noch seine einzige Möglichkeit gewesen war.

Erneut wischte sie die Tränen fort und blickte hinunter in das Buch. Hatte er um Hilfe geschrien? Nachdem wie es sich anhörte, hatte er alles darum gegeben nicht gefunden zu werden, aber es gab noch solidere Methoden sich umzubringen. Selbst im Lager für die Schüler befanden sich genug giftige Bestandteile für Zaubertränke, oder der Schnittzauber, der vorher schon einmal erwähnt worden war, waren alle besser, als ein Messer oder er hätte sich einfach vom Astronomieturm stürzen können. Oder er hätte einfach noch ein paar Tage warten und sich Tod durch einen Werwolf aussuchen können, was recht ironisch, eine poetische Gerechtigkeit auf eine sehr makabere Art und Weise gewesen wäre.

Ihr war schlecht davon das mit einer solchen Leichtigkeit zu überdenken, aber entweder das oder ein hysterischer Anfall. Wenn sein Leben wirklich so verlaufen war, dann unter diesen Umständen, war er im Grunde ein vergleichsweise netter und vernünftiger Mensch. Sicherlich wäre jeder andere zu einem dauerhaften Soziopaten geworden und nicht nur zu einem gelegentlichen. Schwer schluckend las sie weiter.

Der nächste Vorfall wurde nur notiert, weil Snape der Anstifter gewesen war. Er wurde eine Weile nicht verletzt. Die Rumtreiber waren vermutlich nach den Geschehnissen verwirrt und das ließ sie verwundbar zurück. Kurz vor Weihnachten wurde Sirius bewusstlos in einem Korridor gefunden und allem Anschein war er umfangreich zusammengeschlagen worden. Snape stritt es nicht ab und hatte die frisch verheilten Wunden an seinen Fingerknöcheln, und obwohl es unwahrscheinlich war, dass er es alleine geschafft hatte, weigerte er sich noch irgendwelche anderen Namen zu nennen. Zwei Tage später fiel Peter Pettigrew nach einem gezielten Stolperzauber die Treppe hinunter. Bei seinem Flug nahm er Lupin gleich mit. Erst im März schienen sich die Rumtreiber wieder gesammelt zu haben. Ein Streit in Zauberkunst wuchs zu einer Schlägerei, dessen Ergebnis war, dass alle vier Gryffindors und die beteiligten Slytherins medizinische Betreuung brauchten.

Ab diesem Moment schien der Krieg erklärt worden zu sein. Die sich bekriegenden Schüler schienen jetzt bedachter darauf zu sein, nicht erwischt zu werden, aber als der Sommercheck anstand, hatte Snape mehrere kleinere Verletzungen in verschiedenen Heilstadien und er strahlte seine Wut regelrecht aus.

Am Anfang des siebten Jahres gab es einen Vorfall, vor dem eigentlichen Gesundheitscheck. Laut Zeugen hatten Sirius und Pettigrew damit begonnen, Snape auf Gleis 9 3/4 zu reißen, bevor der Zug überhaupt den Bahnhof verlassen hatte und sie hatten ihn so lange provoziert, bis er die Beiden praktisch vor der gesamten Schule angegriffen hatte. James und Lupin hatten prompt ihre Freunde verteidigt, genau wie anscheinend halb Gryffindor und das hatte zur Folge, dass sich auch einige Slytherins eingemischt hatten um zu helfen. Der Kampf wurde vom Bahnpersonal und ein paar Lehrern unterbrochen und allem Anschein nach musste Snape körperlich zurückgehalten werden.

Danach folgten noch einige böse Zwischenfälle, alle davon zwischen Snape und Sirius und gelegentlich auch mal Pettigrew, aber nach Weihnachten schien es aufgehört zu haben. Snape schien untergetaucht zu sein. Es lag kein Zweifel daran, dass der Streit noch anhielt, aber es folgten keine weiteren Einträge bis zum Check um Ostern herum, wo Madam Pomfrey traurig weitere schlimme Narben bemerkte und erkannte, dass Snape sich um seine Verletzungen selbst gekümmert hatte. Dazu noch viel besser, als es ein Junge in seinem Alter eigentlich hätte tun können. Was auch immer jetzt noch passierte, wurde privat gehalten. Es gab keine weiteren Einträge.

Im Sommer 1978 gab es dann den letzten Eintrag. _Letzte Notiz:_ _Severus Snape wird als Bester seines Jahrgangs den Abschluss erhalten und es scheint unausweichlich zu sein, dass er seinen Hauskameraden folgen und sich Sie-wissen-schon-wem anschließen wird. Er war ein zurückgezogener, vernachlässigter und unglücklicher Junge und wurde zu einem zurückgezogenen, vernachlässigten und wütenden jungen Mann. Hogwarts hat ihn im Stich gelassen. Ich erwarte nicht, ihn noch einmal wiederzusehen._

* * *

Hermine hatte sich letztendlich in den Schlaf geweint, als sie erst einmal zu Ende gelesen hatte. Nichtwillens irgendwem am nächsten Morgen zu begegnen, schmierte sie sich noch mehr von Snapes Salbe auf ihre Verletzung und bemerkte, dass die Quetschung schon viel besser war, zog sich schnell um und ging dann direkt zum Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey schien nicht einmal annähernd überrascht zu sein, sie zu sehen. Sie führte sie in ihr Büro, schenkte ihr eine Tasse Tee ein und nahm behutsam das Buch wieder an sich, um es im Aktenschrank zu verstauen, bevor sie sich gegenüber von ihr hinsetzte. „Es tut mir leid, Liebes. Es ist grauenhafter Lesestoff, nicht?"

„Es ist schrecklich", flüsterte Hermine, als sie zitternd in ihren Tee starrte. „Ich – niemand sollte das jemals… durchmachen."

„Ja", stimmte ihr die Krankenschwester flüsternd zu. „In vielfältiger Weise war Professor Snape einer von Hogwarts größten Fehlschlägen. Sie müssen jedoch verstehen, Miss Granger, dass das noch nicht die gesamte Geschichte ist. Es gab noch viele Zwischenfälle, von denen ich nichts wusste und oftmals wusste man noch nicht einmal, was wirklich passiert war."

„Aber die heulende Hütte… was der Schulleiter getan hat." Sie schluckte. „Professor Snape hat in meinem dritten Jahr erzählt, was passiert war. Keiner von uns hat ihm geglaubt. Er war so wütend. Es war beängstigend. Es war, als ob er seinen Verstand verloren hätte. Ich habe noch nie so viel Wut gesehen." Es war wirklich erschreckend gewesen, zu sehen, dass ihr kalter, reservierter und distanzierter Lehrer so viel rohe und gewaltsame Gefühle in sich gestaut hatte.

„Es gab Gründe", sagte Madam Pomfrey ihr behutsam, aber bestimmt. „Ich teile noch immer nicht Professor Dumbledores Entscheidung, aber es gab Gründe. Er hat versucht, die Gryffindors zu beschützen. Er hatte recht, dass Remus es nicht verdient hatte, entlarvt zu werden und er war schon immer sehr stolz darauf, dass ein Mitglied des altbekannten Hauses Black den Slytherins entkommen war und er hatte die Rumtreiber unglaublich lieb gewonnen. Es war nicht als ein Angriff auf Professor Snape vorgesehen gewesen, auch wenn es nicht überraschend ist, dass er es als solchen sieht."

„Er hat versucht, sich aufgrund dessen umzubringen."

„Vermutlich ja", stimmte die Heilerin zu, „aber ich vermute, dass dies nicht der einzige Grund war. Noch war es ein wirklich ernsthafter Versuch. Selbst mit sechzehn, hätte Professor Snape wirklich vorgehabt zu sterben, dann hätte er Erfolg gehabt. Ein paar Jahre später habe ich mit ihm über diesen Versuch gesprochen."

„Und was hat er gesagt?", flüsterte sie halb, als sie aufblickte.

„Dass er es dem Glück überlassen hatte. Ihm war es wirklich egal, ob er überlebte oder starb. Das waren seine Worte und so hat er einen Versuch gewählt, bei dem die Chancen gleichauf waren. Wenn ihn jemand rechtzeitig fand, würde er leben, wenn nicht, dann würde er sterben. Er behauptet, dass ihm das Ergebnis ziemlich egal gewesen sei."

„Sie glauben ihm nicht?"

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Miss Granger. Professor Snape sieht die Welt nicht mit den Augen, wie es die Meisten tun. Gleichzeitig sind sechzehn Jahre alte Jungen zu sehr viel Angst und Melodrama fähig, wie Sie schon bald selbst herausfinden werden. Ich glaube, dass es ihm keineswegs egal war, und dass er sich wünschte, nicht zu sterben. Ich glaube, dass er selbst nicht die Wahl treffen konnte und es somit dem Schicksal überlassen hatte."

Hermine saß eine Weile nachdenklich da und trank ihren Tee. „Warum erzählen Sie mir all das, Madam Pomfrey?", fragte sie schließlich. „Warum haben Sie mir die Akte zu Lesen gegeben? Diese Berichte sollten eigentlich vertraulich sein und ich muss nichts davon wissen, um Ihnen zu helfen."

Die Krankenschwester lehnte sich zurück und schielte hinauf zum Rahmen an der Wand, wo Dilys wieder stand und sie beobachtete. „Ehrlich gesagt bin ich mir nicht sicher, Hermine", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich hätte es sicherlich nicht tun sollen und ich wünsche nicht, jemanden komplett mit dieser Akte zu belasten. Aber irgendetwas sagt mir, dass die Situation eine andere ist und…" Sie lächelte halb. „Um ganz ehrlich mit Ihnen zu sein, meine Liebe, will ich, dass Professor Snape noch jemanden auf seiner Seite hat und ich würde gern mein Wissen mit jemandem teilen. Wenn Sie mit Ihrem Training fortfahren, werden Sie sehr viel Kontakt mit ihm haben, besonders wenn Sie sich dazu entschließen, wenn Sie einmal volljährig sind, dem Orden beizutreten, was Sie zweifelsohne tun werden. Sie beide unterscheiden sich gar nicht so sehr, wie Sie vielleicht denken. Ich glaube, Sie könnten irgendwann sogar so etwas wie potenzielle Freunde sein. Bevor Professor Snape einen Schritt in diese Richtung machen würde, würde die Hölle zufrieren. Also muss der erste Schritt bei Ihnen liegen."

„Ich will nicht seine Freundin sein!", schrie sie, vollkommen aufgebracht von diesem Gedanken.

„Warum nicht?"

„Er ist mein Lehrer."

„Es gibt keine Regel, die eine Freundschaft zwischen Schülern und Lehrern verbietet. Sie verbringen auch Zeit mit Professor McGonagall. Und mit mir. Wir sind sicherlich auch nicht mehr Lehrer und Schüler, oder?"

„Das ist was anderes", protestierte sie schwach.

„Ist es nicht, aber Sie können sich beruhigen", sagte ihr Madam Pomfrey sanft. „Ich werde Sie nicht dazu zwingen. Ich habe es nie geplant, aber als ich gesehen habe, wie Sie versucht haben ihm zu helfen, dachte ich, dass Sie ihm gut tun würden. Er braucht einen Verbündeten, Hermine, jetzt mehr denn je."

„Vielleicht", lenkte sie ein und überdachte noch einmal das, was sie gelesen hatte. „Aber nicht mich. Zunächst einmal hasst er mich und selbst wenn er es nicht tun würde, bin ich seine Schülerin. Es mag vielleicht nicht gegen irgendwelche Regeln verstoßen, aber er wird es sicherlich nicht so sehen."

„Ich bin ganz und gar nicht überzeugt, dass er Sie hasst", mischte sich Dilys von der Wand aus ein. „Ich habe bisher nur sehr selten gesehen, dass Severus in irgendeiner Weise Trost angenommen hat und ganz sicher nicht mit so wenig Widerstand."

„Er brauchte jemanden und ich war gerade da, das ist alles. Er ist jetzt, wo es vorbei ist, sicherlich nicht erfreut." Sie dachte unbehaglich an das Gefäß mit Salbe. Sie hatte einfach nur angenommen, es war eine Entschuldigung, dass er sie verletzt hatte und eine Anerkennung. Sie hoffte, es steckte nicht mehr dahinter.

Dilys schnaubte. „Er braucht niemanden, Mädchen. Er hat schon weitaus Schlimmeres durchgemacht. Severus braucht keine Hilfe, zumindest nicht diese Art von Hilfe. Er kann mehr ertragen, als Sie sich vorstellen können, ganz alleine und wird es noch einige Male tun, bevor all das hier vorbei sein wird. Was er braucht, ist jemand, der ihn daran erinnert, dass er ein Mensch ist. Jemand, der auf seiner Seite ist. Poppy versucht es, aber das Verhalten ist bereits eingesessen. Er sieht sie nur, wenn er verletzt ist. Also bringt er sie mit Schmerzen in Verbindung. Er weiß das selbst, ansonsten hätte er nie zugelassen, dass Sie ihn anfassen konnten."

„Ich habe nur seine Hand gehalten", murmelte sie unbehaglich. „Es war keine große Sache."

„Doch, war es", antwortete Madam Pomfrey schonend. „Professor Snape ist eine sehr abgeschottete Person. Ich kann mich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, als jemand etwas so gutmütiges getan hat wie seine Hand zu halten, wenn er Schmerzen hatte. Wenn es nicht gerade ein absoluter Notfall ist, erlaubt er mir diese Art von Kontakt nicht. Ihnen diese Freiheit einzuräumen… das hat etwas zu bedeuten, Hermine. Ich weiß noch nicht was, aber ich glaube, wir müssen es herausfinden. Daher meine Entscheidung, dass Sie mehr über ihn erfahren."

„Das ist keine schlechte Sache", fügte Dilys hinzu. „Eine der wichtigsten Aufgaben eines Heilers ist es, ihren oder seinen Patienten Trost zu spenden und ihre Lebensqualität zu steigern. Außerdem befinden Sie sich innerhalb Hogwarts. Nichts Unangebrachtes wird geschehen. Nicht, dass es jemals so weit kommen würde. Merlin, Mädchen, was glauben Sie denn, was das hier ist?", fügte sie mit einem amüsierten Blick in scharfem Ton hinzu.

Sie blickte auf, lächelte widerwillig und fühlte sich vollkommen dumm. „Nein, okay. Ich bin töricht. Es ist einfach nur seltsam. Ich mag Profssor Snape nicht besonders, er mag mich nicht, ich will kein Mitleid mit ihm haben und ich bin mir sicher, wenn er es wüsste, dann würde er ausrasten. Aber Donnerstagnacht … etwas hat sich da verändert. Ich verstehe es nicht."

„Noch tun wir es", stimmte ihr Madam Pomfrey leise zu.

„'Wir'?"

Dilys lachte leise. „Professor Snapes derzeitige Verbündete, meine Liebe. Diese wunderbare Krankenschwester hier, ich selbst und das Porträt von Phineas Nigellus, der bisher einzige Schulleiter aus Slytherin. Wir sind froh, Sie in unserem Team willkommen zu heißen, wenn Sie es denn wollen."

Hermine verdaute dies. Eine Heilerin und zwei Gemälde von zwei toten Menschen. Es war nicht viel. Sie nickte langsam, bevor sie das Thema wechselte. Sie hatte immer noch jede Menge Fragen. „Wer war Miss Evans? Sie haben Sie nie bei ihrem Vornamen genannt."

Madam Pomfrey schüttelte mit einem traurigen Lächeln den Kopf. „Dieses Geheimnis werde ich Ihnen nicht erzählen. Ich darf es gar nicht wissen und Professor Snape wäre am Boden zerstört, wenn er herausfände, dass ich es tue. Er würde Ihnen auch nie vergeben, dass Sie davon erfahren haben. Sie können es sicherlich durch andere Quellen herausfinden, aber ich muss Sie darum bitten, es nicht zu tun. Es ist unglaublich privat. Alles, was ich Ihnen sage, ist sie ist bereits tot."

Erstaunt darüber nickte Hermine und unterdrückte bestimmt ihre Neugier. „Okay."

„Also", sagte die Krankenschwester etwas brüsk, „wenn Sie bereit für noch mehr grauenhaften Lesestoff sind, da gibt es noch mehr, was Sie wissen müssen. Professor Snapes Krankengeschichte als Lehrer. Jedoch verlässt dieses Buch nicht das Büro. Sie werden es in Ihrer Freizeit hier lesen müssen. Etwas anderes kann ich nicht riskieren. Und ich will nicht, dass Sie alleine sind, wenn Sie es lesen. Die Darstellung des ersten Krieges ist extrem erschreckend. Es muss jedoch noch warten. Sie sind noch nicht so weit."

„Ist es wirklich so schlimm?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Schlimmer", sagte Dilys geradewegs. „Was auch immer Sie sich vorstellen, die Realität ist schlimmer."

„Oh, gut", antwortete sie schwach, bevor sie die Frage stellte, die sie etwas beunruhigte: „Wie soll ich ihm jetzt gegenübertreten? Ich – ich weiß nicht, ob ich einfach so in Zaubertränke sitzen kann und so tun als hätte sich nichts geändert."

Beide Frauen sahen etwas alarmiert auf. „Aber das müssen Sie", beharrte Madam Pomfrey. „Wenn ich nicht geglaubt hätte, dass Sie dazu fähig wären, hätte ich das hier nie angefangen. Sie dürfen nicht zulassen, dass Professor Snape hier von erfährt."

Sie runzelte ihre Stirn, etwas erstaunt über die Dringlichkeit. „Warum?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Snapes Wut war erschreckend, zugegeben, aber ihm war es nicht erlaubt, ihr wirklich Schaden zuzufügen. Ihre Reaktionen schienen etwas übertrieben wegen ein paar Mal Nachsitzen.

„Weil Severus bestenfalls ein dünnhäutiger, übermäßig sensibler, zynischer und paranoider Idiot ist", sagte Dilys bissig.

Madam Pomfrey warf dem Porträt einen tadelnden Blick zu, bevor sie wieder zu Hermine blickte. „Professor Snape ist von Natur aus ziemlich pessimistisch", sagte sie vorsichtig. „Er wird niemals die Möglichkeit einer unschuldigen Erklärung oder eines guten Motives glauben, stattdessen wird er davon ausgehen, dass sich jemand über ihn lustig macht, wenn nicht sogar einen offenen Angriff auf ihn erlaubt. Wenn er erfährt, dass ich Ihnen erlaubt habe, so viel zu wissen und was ich noch vor habe Ihnen in naher Zukunft zu zeigen, weiß ich nicht, was passieren wird. Das Mindeste, was er in seiner Macht stehende tun wird, ist der Versuch, Sie von der Schule zu verweisen."

„Was?"

„Kann er nicht", beruhigte die Krankenschwester sie, „weil Sie nichts Falsches getan haben. Wenn er einen Schuldigen sucht, dann muss er zu mir kommen. Aber er wird es versuchen. Er wird Ihnen außerdem das Leben zur Hölle machen, Hermine. Er ist zugegebenermaßen nachtragend und seine Vergangenheit hat dazu geführt, dass er einen unverständlichen Hass dagegen entwickelt hat, bloßgestellt zu werden und ist blind den freundlicheren Dingen gegenüber. Die Meisten glauben, dass er keinen Sinn für Humor besitzt, einfach deshalb, weil seine vergangenen Erfahrungen nicht zugelassen haben, Scherze nicht persönlich zu nehmen. Er wäre durch das, was wir hier tun, zutiefst verletzt, er würde es als einen Verrat ansehen und Professor Snape nimmt Loyalität sehr ernst. Er antwortet auf Schmerz mit Wut, wie Sie bereits gesehen haben. Zu unser aller Wohl, dürfen Sie nicht zulassen, dass er es herausfindet."

„Auch zu seinem Wohl?", fragte sie. „Ist es so wichtig, dass ich seine Gefühle schone?"

Ihr zweifelnder Ton erntete ihr einen anerkennenden Ton und Dilys lachte leise. „Ha, ich wusste, dass ich, was Sie angeht, richtig lag. Nein, nicht nur zu seinem Wohl. Wir haben Severus gern, aber ihn zu verweichlichen hat bisher noch nichts gebracht." Ihr Lächeln verschwand und das Porträt fuhr ernster fort: „Offen gesagt, ihr, das heißt der Orden, könnt es euch nicht erlauben, dass er durch verletzte Gefühle abgelenkt ist. Er hat jetzt schon Schwierigkeiten sein Gleichgewicht zu halten und jede weitere Belastung könnte ihn gut und gerne überschnappen lassen. Verlieren Sie Severus, glaube ich, verlieren Sie den Krieg. Sie wissen noch nicht einmal ein Zehntel von dem, was er wirklich für den Orden leistet, aber glauben Sie mir, Sie brauchen ihn. Ihm dabei zu helfen nicht seinen Verstand zu verlieren, könnte womöglich das Wichtigste sein, was Sie bisher getan haben."

„Und in einem logischeren, praktischeren Sinne", übernahm Madam Pomfrey mit leiser Stimme, „hat sich rein gar nichts verändert. Das alles ist vor vielen Jahren passiert. Ihr Wissen darüber ändert überhaupt nichts, außer vielleicht Ihre Einstellung Professor Snape gegenüber. Ich gestehe, er ist ein unfreundlicher und gefährlicher Mann, aber er hat seine Gründe so zu sein wie er ist und um die Wahrheit zu sagen, wird uns dieses Verhalten vermutlich allen das Leben retten."

„Wie schafft er es?", fragte Hermine leise und erinnerte sich wieder an das stumme Leiden in seinen Augen. „Wie kann er es immer und immer wieder durchstehen?"

Dilys lachte leise. „Weil er aus Stahldraht und Sturheit gemacht ist", antwortete sie beinahe liebevoll. „Glauben Sie mir, Mädchen, er ist stärker als es den Anschein hat. Er sieht vielleicht aus wie Haut über Knochen und Bitterkeit gezogen, aber er ist überraschend stark."

Hermine blickte nach Bestätigung suchend zu Madam Pomfrey und diese nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Treffend beschrieben, Dilys. Ja, Hermine, Professor Snape ist um einiges stärker als es vielleicht Donnerstagnacht den Anschein hatte. Er sieht recht krank aus, ich weiß, aber es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht. Sie werden noch weiter verstehen, wenn Sie seine derzeitige Krankenakte durcharbeiten. Er ist untergewichtig, aber wie Sie gelesen haben, war er das schon immer. Er hat einen sehr schnellen Stoffwechsel und der steigt unter Stress nur noch weiter an."

„Er scheint nichts zu essen", bot sie an.

„Ah, haben Sie es auch bemerkt? Gut, lassen Sie sich nur nicht von ihm erwischen, wie Sie ihn beobachten. Nein, er isst nicht in der Großen Halle. Er kontrolliert selbst seine Diät und isst vermutlich gesünder als so mancher hier in der Schule. Er trainiert regelmäßig. Er geht morgens meistens Laufen oder zumindest hat er es immer getan. Er verabreicht sich auch selbst seine Medizin und obwohl ich sicherlich nicht mit all dem übereinstimme, was er zu sich nimmt, weiß er in der Regel, was er tut. Er weiß, wie wichtig seine Gesundheit für den Krieg ist. Meistens passt er auf sich auf, zumindest körperlich."

Hermine nickte langsam, überrascht, dass sie darüber irgendwie erleichtert war. Sie hatte sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht, erkannte sie. Die Unterhaltung hatte sie etwas beruhigt, aber… „Wie gebe ich vor, dass nichts passiert ist?", fragte sie flüsternd. „Ich verstehe, warum es wichtig ist, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich so gut schauspielern kann. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn ansehen soll, ohne daran zu denken, was ich gelesen habe."

„Severus selbst wird Ihnen dabei helfen", sagte Dilys trocken. „Ich hege keinerlei Zweifel, dass er während des Unterrichts so miserabel wie eh und je sein wird. Sie werden schon recht schnell vergessen, dass er menschlich ist. Was einer der Hauptgründe ist, warum er es tut."

Trotz allem versuchte sie nicht zu lachen. „Solche Sachen zu hören, hilft nicht sonderlich."

Das Porträt lächelte schon fast schelmisch. „Schwachsinn. Es tut Severus gut, dass er Freunde hat, die ihn auch hin und wieder mal necken, selbst wenn er selbst nicht den Unterschied zwischen Necken und Bosheit erkennen kann. Und Sie werden das Leben um einiges mehr genießen, wenn Sie privat darüber lachen können. Zu lernen Ihre wahren Gedanken zu verstecken, wird Ihnen später noch gute Dienste leisten."

Madam Pomfrey legte eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter. „Sie schaffen das, Liebes."

* * *

Nach der nächsten Stunde in Zaubertränke verweilte Hermine noch etwas, während die Anderen schnell das Klassenzimmer verließen, verweilte Hermine noch etwas um extrem sorgsam all ihre Sachen wegzuräumen. Als der Raum leer war, ging sie langsam nach vorne und zögerte vor Snapes Schreibtisch, während sie auf seinen Kopf und sein fettiges Haar starrte und er sich ganz und gar auf den Aufsatz vor sich konzentrierte. Ohne aufzublicken, schnappte er: „Was wollen Sie, Miss Granger?"

„Ich wollte Ihnen das hier zurückbringen, Sir", flüsterte sie, holte das Salbengefäß aus ihrer Tasche und stellte es auf seinem Tisch ab. „Danke."

Noch immer nicht aufblickend griff er mit seiner leeren Hand nach dem Gefäß und stellte es zur Seite. „Miss Granger", sagte er genauso leise, seine Stimme jetzt weniger feindselig. „Ich glaube, dieses… Abkommen… wird für uns beide angenehmer, wenn wir es einfach nicht ansprechen, ja?"

„Ja, Sir", stimmte sie bereitwillig zu. Das war auch so schon unangenehm genug.

Er nickte knapp und legte seine Feder zur Seite. „Es wird auch sicherer sein, wenn man bedenkt, wie sich hier Gerüchte aus dem Nichts verbreiten", bemerkte er, bevor er schließlich aufblickte. Sein Ausdruck war so teilnahmslos wie immer. „Nichtsdestotrotz, gern geschehen", fügte er steif hinzu und vermied ihren Blick. Sie begann unbehaglich zu zucken, in dem Versuch etwas zu finden, was sie darauf antworten konnte, aber bevor ihr irgendetwas Passendes einfiel, lehnte er sich zurück und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie ich höre, verläuft Ihr Unterricht in Verteidigung recht gut", beobachtete er sarkastisch mit einem funkelnden Blick. „Sie und Ihre kleinen Freunde scheinen einen Eindruck bei Professor Umbridge hinterlassen zu haben."

Oberflächlich war es eine recht unschuldige Bemerkung, aber Hermine war von der Erleichterung, die sie erfasste, überrascht. Snape wusste, was wirklich vor sich ging und war nicht beeindruckt. Die anderen Lehrer standen auf ihrer Seite. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken und antwortete dann so neutral wie möglich: „Ich hatte einige Fragen bezüglich der neuen Unterrichtsmethoden des Ministeriums, Sir, aber Professor Umbridge war so freundlich, es mir zu erklären. Jetzt ist alles glasklar."

Das Funkeln in Snapes Augen wurde nur noch intensiver. „Ja, das glaube ich gerne", murmelte er mit einer seltsamen Note in seiner Stimme, was vielleicht so etwas wie Anerkennung war. Sie war sich nicht wirklich sicher, da Snape bisher nie mit irgendeiner Gefühlsregung außer Verärgerung mit ihr gesprochen hatte, aber es war trotz allem ein schöner Gedanke. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass das Ministerium vielleicht eine Lehrerin ausgesucht hat, die recht wenig Erfahrung im Umgang mit Kindern hat", murmelte er offenbar zu sich selbst, als er seine Feder wieder aufnahm. „Ihnen etwas nicht beizubringen, sollte sie jedoch nicht davon abhalten, es vielleicht selbst herauszufinden." Plötzlich schien er sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie noch immer dort stand und warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. „Verschwinden Sie. Und versuchen Sie, Schwierigkeiten zu meiden."

Komplett verwirrt, nickte Hermine stumm und eilte hinaus. Hätte sie die Nerven gehabt, ihm noch einen Blick über ihre Schulter zu zuwerfen, hätte sie gesehen, wie Snape sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln und einer zufriedenen Aura beobachtete, bevor er schließlich knapp nickte und ein leises Lachen unterdrückte, als er sich wieder dem Aufsatz widmete.

* * *

Severus blieb automatisch hinter Minervas Stuhl im Lehrerzimmer stehen, um die Titelseite des _Propheten_ über ihre Schulter zu lesen und genauso automatisch zog sie die Zeitung außerhalb seines Sichtfeldes. „Kaufen Sie sich eine Eigene, Sie Geizhals."

„Ich würde für diesen Schund nicht bezahlen. Es sei denn, es geht plötzlich das Klopapier aus", antwortete er. „War das unsere hoch geschätzte und nicht sonderlich fotogene Kollegin, die ich dort auf der Titelseite quaken gesehen habe?"

„So etwas sollten Sie nicht sagen", murmelte sie halbherzig ohne jeglichen Ernst und blätterte wieder widerwillig auf die Titelseite damit sie beide den Artikel lesen konnten. „Großinquisitorin?", wiederholte sie mit verwirrter Verachtung. „Was in Merlins Namen soll das denn bedeuten? Es hat keinen Bezug zur Spanischen Inquisition, oder?"

Niemand erwartet die Spanische Inquisition, dachte Severus und verschluckte sich beinahe, als er beim Lesen des neusten Ausbildungserlasses versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, da noch immer zu viel Adrenalin durch seinen Körper raste. Er war mit Sicherheit die einzige Person in diesem Raum, der jemals von Monty Python gehört hatte. Er war vermutlich auch die einzige Person hier, die jemals einen Fernsehfilm gesehen hatte. Es war wirklich eine Schande, da er nicht oft das Verlangen hatte einen Scherz zu machen und es war etwas traurig, dass, wenn er es tat, ihn dann niemand verstand. Er verlor seine Gedanken beinahe in einem leicht unbehaglichen Tagtraum, in dem Voldemort, Bellatrix und Lucius den gesamten Sketch der Spanischen Inquisition nachstellten und dabei in bequemen Ohrensesseln saßen, bevor er sich dazu zwang sich wieder zu konzentrieren.

„Percy Weasley sollte es besser wissen", sagte Minerva missbilligend. „Ich muss später noch Molly und Arthur schreiben. Der Junge wird seiner Mutter noch das Herz."

„Er ist ein Idiot, das ist alles", antwortete Severus abweisend. „Bei den vielen Kindern muss statistisch gesehen ein Idiot dabei sein. Obwohl Ronald es manchmal darauf ansetzt, die Nummer zwei zu werden."

Sie schnaubte, aber biss nicht an und so lasen sie weiter. „Albus konnte niemand anderen finden. Ja, das hat er mir auch gesagt. Haben Sie sich diesmal nicht beworben?"

„Natürlich habe ich das", sagte er müde. „Sie wissen, dass er mich für diesen Posten nicht einstellen würde. Er hat es lieber, dass diese verrückte Hexe die Erziehung der Kinder ruiniert als mich in die Nähe seiner kostbaren Schüler zu lassen, ohne dass da ein Kessel zwischen uns steht, der uns trennt." Er kannte all die Gründe und zum Teil stimmte er sogar zu, aber trotzdem wurmte es ihn. Er starrte wieder auf die Zeitung und erstarrte. „Was ist das?"

„Überprüfungen?", las Minerva vor, als sie wütend aufblickte. „Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein. Sie wird uns beurteilen? Das kann ich einfach nicht glauben! Warum hat uns Albus nicht vorgewarnt?"

„Weil er ein Feigling ist", knurrte Severus mörderisch. „Soll sie es doch versuchen. Sie soll es wagen, etwas gegen mich zu sagen."

Seine Kollegin schnaubte. „Oh, Ihnen wird nichts passieren. Sie hassen die Kinder fast genauso, wie sie es tut. Sie wird Sie mögen."

„Was für ein widerlicher Gedanke." Er atmete einmal tief durch und beruhigte sich etwas. „Das ist Schwachsinn. Ich mag vielleicht keinen von euch sonderlich, aber wir sind alle gute Lehrer und meistens kommen die Schüler gut zurecht. Auf diese Weise werden sie uns nicht loswerden. Und es überrascht mich, dass Lucius daran beteiligt ist, er weiß es genauso gut wie ich."

„Alles was Albus destabilisiert ist es wert aus probiert zu werden", antwortete Minerva grimmig. „Unser Kollegium hat an einigen Stellen Schwächen. Sie erwähnen hier Hagrid. Sie wird alles tun, um ihn los zu werden, da er auch nur halb Mensch ist."

„Filius hat Koboldblut in sich, aber bisher ist sie vollkommen nett zu ihm", bemerkte Severus. „Im Grunde sie ihm gegenüber weniger feindselig, als dem Rest von uns."

„Filius ist nicht an Gryffindor gebunden und steht nicht allzu hoch im Orden", erinnerte sie ihn, als ob er das nicht bereits wüsste. „Oh, das ist ein absoluter Albtraum."

Er hielt inne, als er einen glücklichen und zugleich boshaften Gedanken hatte und er begann unfreundlich zu lächeln. „Das denke ich nicht."

Die ältere Hexe warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Ich kenne diesen Blick nur allzu gut, Severus Snape. An was haben Sie gedacht?"

„Ich versuche es mir nur gerade vorzustellen, Minerva. Sie platzt in eine unserer Unterrichtsstunden herein, meine oder Ihre und beginnt uns geradewegs zu kritisieren und die einzigen Zeugen sind Schüler, die sie eh nicht ausstehen können. Sie wird keinerlei Verbündeten im Klassenzimmer haben und sie wird versuchen, _sarkastisch_ zu sein. _Uns_ gegenüber. Also ist das nicht ein ziemlich fröhlicher Gedanke?"

Minerva starrte ihn einen Moment teilnahmslos an und dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen aus.


	4. 4

**_"They dedicate their lives  
To running all of his  
He tries to please them all  
This bitter man he is  
Throughout his life the same  
He's battled constantly  
This fight he cannot win..."_**_  
– Metallica, 'Unforgiven'._

Seit ihrem absurden, kurzen Gespräch mit Snape darüber, wie grauenhaft ihr Unterricht in Verteidigung war, hatte Hermine zwischen all ihrer anderen Arbeit viel nachgedacht. Es war eindeutig, dass niemand diese alte, verdorbene Hexe aufhalten konnte. Nicht mit der Macht, mit der das Ministerium sie ausgestattet hatte. Also lag ihre Chance sie in nächster Zeit los zu werden bei null. Es sei denn, sie vergifteten sie, wie es Ron vorgeschlagen hatte. Es war verführerisch, aber nein. Gleichermaßen gab es für sie alle keine Möglichkeit, etwas Brauchbares von dieser Person zu lernen. Hermine hatte bereits damit begonnen, andere Bücher in Theorie der magischen Verteidigung zu verstecken, damit sie etwas Produktives in ihrem Unterricht machen zu können und es sah ganz danach aus, dass Harry jetzt jeden Abend für das gesamte Jahr zum Nachsitzen musste. Es sei denn, seine Hand fiel zuerst ab.

Die anderen Lehrer waren auch keine große Hilfe. Sie hatten ihre eigenen Überprüfungen mit denen sie sich auseinandersetzen mussten. Trelawney würde wahrscheinlich rausgeschmissen werden. Ron hatte ihr erzählt, dass ihre Überprüfung eine einzige Katastrophe gewesen war. Die Überprüfung in Verwandlung war einfach nur herrlich gewesen, aber es würde Umbridge nur noch entschlossener machen. Die Lehrer mussten sich um ihre eigenen Probleme kümmern. Besonders denen, den sie am meisten vertraute, hatten noch genug mit dem Orden zu tun. Also war die einzige realistische Wahl es selbst zu lernen. Es kam ihr wie eine gute Idee vor und als sie Ron gegenüber das Thema erwähnte, hatte er ihr sogar zugestimmt, was schon ein Rekord war, wenn man bedachte, wie oft sie sich bereits dieses Halbjahr gestritten hatten. Aber Harry hatte nicht so reagiert, wie sie gehofft hatte. Im Grunde hatte er einen Wutanfall. Schon wieder.

Das Beste, was sie erreicht hatte, war ihn so lange vom Schreien abzuhalten, um ihn darum zu bitten, dass er es sich wenigstens überlegen würde, bevor sie glücklicherweise flüchten konnte. Es war Zeit für eine weitere Unterrichtsstunde im Krankenflügel.

Hermine betrachtete die Heilerin heute Abend erwartungsvoll. „Was machen wir heute?" Ihre Stunden waren zumindest nie langweilig.

„Wir werden heute das, was Sie gelernt haben, in die Praxis umsetzen.", erzählte ihr die Krankenschwester. „Sie werden heute einige der Diagnosezauber ausführen und Ihre Ergebnisse notieren, damit ich mich vergewissern kann, dass Sie nicht nur die Theorie verstehen."

„Okay", stimmte sie begierig zu und vibrierte schon fast auf ihrem Platz, weil sie anfangen wollte. „Wer..."

Wie gerufen flog die Tür auf und sie drehte sich mit der perfekten Ausrede über die monatlichen Schmerzen auf den Lippen um, sollte Derjenige nicht wissen, warum sie hier war. Die Tatsache, dass ein höfliches Klopfen fehlte, hätte sie warnen sollen, aber es war dennoch wie ein Schock Professor Snape zu sehen, wie er ihr einen leeren und nicht sehr netten Blick zuwarf.

„Guten Abend, Severus", begrüßte Poppy die missmutige Figur des Zaubertränkelehrers fröhlich. „Danke, dass Sie dem hier zugestimmt haben."

„Sie haben mir kaum eine Wahl gelassen", antwortete er unfreundlich und warf Dilys Gemälde einen giftigen Blick zu, bevor er in die Mitte des Raumes schritt und seinen dunklen Blick in die Ferne richtete.

Er schien nicht sonderlich begeistert von der Tatsache zu sein als Versuchskaninchen herzuhalten. Hermine konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Die Aussicht erfüllt sie auch nicht unbedingt mit Freude. Es war jedoch sinnig, da er für eine Weile ihr erster und hoffentlich einziger Patient sein würde. Darüber hinaus war die Wahrscheinlichkeit gegeben, dass die Diagnosezauber etwas anzeigten, wodurch sie nur lernen konnte, aber doch bedeutete es, dass sie Magie bei Professor Snape anwenden musste. Zugegeben es wäre nicht das erste Mal, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass sie damit weiter durchkam. Sie warf Poppy einen flehenden Blick zu, welchen die ältere Hexe ungeniert ignorierte. „Wann immer Sie bereit sind, Severus."

Sein dunkler Blick verfestigte sich nur, auch wenn er weiterhin entschlossen schien vorzugeben, dass sich sonst niemand mit ihm und Poppy im Raum befand. Nach einem langen Moment bewegte er sich, hob seine Hände und begann seine Manschettenknöpfe zu lösen, bevor er sich an den anderen Knöpfen zu schaffen machte. Er starrte weiterhin in die Ferne, als er sich des schweren Stoffes entledigte. Hermine konnte an den Fingern einer Hand abzählen, wie oft sie ihn ohne diese berüchtigt wehenden Gewänder gesehen hatte und sie hatte noch einige Finger übrig. Sich das anzuschauen, war einfach nur bizarr.

Der schwarze Gehrock folgte, gesellte sich zu dem Mantel auf dem Boden und mit seinem sturen Blick auf die Wand gerichtet stand er dort in der Mitte des Raumes nur noch mit seinem Hemd bekleidet. Durch sein dünnes Hemd sah sie, dass er darunter so etwas wie ein T-Shirt tragen musste und Dilys lachte leise. „Merlin, Severus, müssen Sie immer so viele Schichten tragen?"

„Die Kerker sind äußert schlecht beheizt", antwortete Snape beinahe defensiv. Unbehaglich verlagerte er sein Gewicht, zuckte beinahe und war eindeutig nicht glücklich mit dieser Situation. „Fangen Sie schon an. Ich muss noch arbeiten."

„Severus, seien Sie nicht so kindisch.", tadelte Poppy ihn. „Sie wissen, dass Sie noch nicht fertig sind. Sie wissen vermutlich mehr über das Heilen als ich. Sie haben zumindest mehr Ahnung vom Unterrichten. Wenn alles bei Ihnen in einem Streit endet, wird das hier doppelt so lange dauern. Dilys, hören Sie auf ihn zu ärgern."

Ein Nerv unter seinem linken Augen zuckte kurz. Sein Kiefer spannte sich an, bevor er sich abrupt umdrehte und den Raum bis zum nächsten Stuhl durchquerte, wobei er seine Roben herbeizauberte und sie neben den Stuhl legte, als er sich setzte und damit begann, seine Stiefel aufzuschnüren. Sein strähniges Haar glitt nach vorne, um sein Gesicht zu verstecken. Nachdem er seine Stiefel und Socken ausgezogen hatte, stand er auf und schlich barfuß zurück in die Mitte des Raumes. Sein Blick war eine Mischung aus Befangenheit und Wut, als er anfing, an den Manschetten seines Hemdes zu zerren. Hermine schluckte schwer und warf Madam Pomfrey dabei einen unbehaglichen Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder auf Snape konzentrierte. Seine Bewegungen waren jetzt ruckartig und er biss fest seine Zähne zusammen, als er halb sein Hemd aufknöpfte, es zusammen mit dem darunterliegenden T-Shirt über seinen Kopf zog und dann stand er plötzlich halb nackt vor ihr, bevor er die weißen Stoffteile auf den Boden fallen ließ und wieder auf die Wand starrte. Trotz ihrer Absicht nicht hinzusehen, starrte Hermine. Der Anblick eines Mannes mit nacktem Oberkörper war ihr nicht fremd, aber dass es Snape war, war nicht unbedingt normal.

Zunächst einmal war er unglaublich dünn. Sie konnte jede einzelne seiner Rippen ausmachen. Sein Bauch war nach innen gewölbt und selbst seine Schlüsselbeine stachen hervor. Seine Hüftknochen waren so ausgeprägt, dass es den Anschein hatte, dass sie alles waren, was seine Hose nicht herunterrutschen ließ. Er hatte auch etwas Körperbehaarung, aber nicht sonderlich viel und ein beinahe verheilter, mit Schorf bedeckter Schnitt zeichnete seine Brust. Das Dunkle Mal stach deutlich an seinem Arm hervor und sie riss unbehaglich ihren Blick davon und den Narben an seinen Handgelenken los.

Und das waren nicht seine einzigen Narben, erkannte sie, als sich ihre Augen an den Anblick gewöhnten. Aufgrund seiner blassen Haut konnte man einige nur schwer ausmachen, aber je nachdem wie das Licht auf ihn fiel, erkannte sie kleine Kerben und Einschnitte auf seiner Haut, einer wirklich schrecklichen Narbe eingeschlossen, die über seinen Bauch und seine linke Hüfte fuhr und in seiner Hose verschwand. Bei näherem Hinschauen erkannte sie, dass es im Grunde zwei Narben waren. Eine vermutlich von einer Blinddarmentfernung und die Andere konnte wirklich alles sein. Vollkommen in seinem Anblick verloren, begann Hermine ihn langsam zu umkreisen und schnappte laut nach Luft, als sie seinen Rücken sah.

Auch hier war seine Schlankheit schmerzhaft offensichtlich. Seine Schulterblätter schnitten durch seine Haut. Selbst aus diesem Blickwinkel konnte sie seine Rippen erkennen und sogar seine einzelnen Wirbelknochen waren sichtbar. Aber es war der Zustand seiner Haut, den sie bemerkte, besonders da es hier keine Haare gab, die irgendwelche blutrünstigen Details verstecken könnten. Weitere halb verheilte Wunden schnitten über seine Schultern und seinem Rücken. Hier war der Schorf dunkel, trocken und an einigen Stellen wurden die Wunden von bereits vorhandenen Narben unterbrochen. Seine Haut war mit Narbengewebe in verschiedenen Stufen geflickt. Es gab sehr alte, bereits verbleichte Narben bis hin zu noch frischen, rötlichen Verletzungen. Sie erkannte Brandnarben, saubere Schnitte und zerklüftete Narben, die wirklich alles sein konnten und noch kleinere, die sie nur schwer zuordnen konnte. Zusätzlich zu den ganzen Narben war sein Körper gesprenkelt mit Blutergüssen. Zum größten Teil auf seinen Rippen und Armen, aber auch an seinem Rücken, als ob er in irgendetwas hineingeworfen worden war.

„Genießen Sie den Anblick?", zischte er plötzlich und riss sie augenblicklich wieder zurück in die Realität. Seine Stimme war eisig und als sie ihn umrundete, um ihn anzusehen, lag pure Wut in seinen schwarzen Augen, als er errötete.

„… es tut mir leid, Sir.", flüsterte sie unsicher und versuchte nicht allzu offensichtlich zurückzuschrecken.

„Severus, lassen Sie sie in Ruhe. Sie haben dem zugestimmt. Und Sie sind noch nicht fertig."

„Nein", schnappte er und errötete noch weiter. „Ich werde mich nicht noch weiter erniedrigen. Das ist alles, was Sie bekommen werden."

_Und danke Gott dafür_, dachte Hermine inbrünstig. Erstens, er würde sie umbringen. Zweitens, sie wusste, dass Heiler oft mit Nacktheit konfrontiert wurden, aber dafür war sie jetzt einfach noch nicht bereit und selbst wenn sie es wäre, zuerst würde die Hölle zu frieren, bevor sie sich mit dem Gedanken an Snape in dieser Situation anfreunden konnte. Drittens, er würde sie umbringen. Schon wieder. Es war etwas seltsam, dass es ihm so unangenehm war, überlegte sie und blickte dann unsicher in seine Richtung. Sicherlich musste er bereits daran gewöhnt sein, sich vor irgendwelchen Heilern zu entblößen. Zugegeben, ganz sicher keine Heiler in der Ausbildung, die noch dazu seine Schülerin und darüber hinaus noch mit dem Jungen befreundet war, den er über alles hasste. Nein, also schön, sie konnte durchaus verstehen, warum es ihm mehr als unangenehm war. Außerdem war er kein Ölgemälde. Er musste immerhin wissen, wie er aussah und sie konnte sich keinen Mann vorstellen, der erfreut wäre, wenn ihn ein junges Mädchen in dieser Situation ansehen würde.

„Dann machen Sie endlich", knurrte Snape und unterbrach ihre Gedanken. Kaum in der Lage einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken, nickte Hermine und griff nach Tinte, Pergament und ihrem Zauberstab und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Keiner der Diagnosezauber, die sie benutzte, lieferte irgendwelche gesunden Ergebnisse und nach einer Weile bekam sie langsam ein mulmiges Gefühl. In diesem Mann war so viel falsch, dass es wirklich ein Wunder war, dass er überhaupt noch stehen konnte. Zum größten Teil konnte sie nur raten, was die ungewöhnlichen Ergebnisse bedeuten könnten. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie sich bei einigen irrte. Und keiner der Zauber schien das Dunkle Mal bewältigen zu können. Sie konnte nichts in der Nähe seines linken Armes empfangen und versuchte somit nicht darauf zu blicken.

Irgendwann murmelte sie gedankenverloren: „Ich kann die Ergebnisse hier nicht ganz einordnen."

Sie fiel beinahe vorn über als Snape knapp antwortete: „Wo?" Sie blickte sich um und bemerkte gleichzeitig seinen finsteren Blick und die Tatsache, dass sie beide alleine waren. Mit oder ohne Hemd, sein Blick war noch immer zutiefst einschüchternd.

„Ähm..."

Er starrte sie an. „Madam Pomfrey wurde weggerufen. Zumindest behauptet sie das.", fügte er säuerlich hinzu. Er war wütend in diese Situation gebracht worden zu sein, aber Hermine erkannte, dass die Wut nicht auf sie gerichtet war oder er hätte ihr gegenüber schon längst seine Beherrschung verloren.

„Wo erhalten Sie die unbekannten Ergebnisse?"

Zögernd deutete sie auf die Stelle und er knurrte verzweifelt. „Im Gegensatz zum weitverbreiteten Irrglauben, besitze ich keine Augen in meinem Hinterkopf. _Zeigen Sie es mir_."

Sie biss sich auf ihre Lippe, als sie zaghaft zwei Finger auf eine narbenfreie Stelle auf seinen Rücken legte. Seine Haut war kühl unter ihrer Berührung und er zuckte sichtbar bei diesem Kontakt zusammen. „Ah. Das wäre dann die Leber. Allerdings aus einem falschen Winkel. Spezifische Hepatitis-Zauber sollten hier helfen.", sagte er ihr mit einer Gelassenheit, die er nicht ganz besaß und legte eine Hand auf seine Seite. Er vermied den Augenkontakt und war dermaßen angespannt, dass er bereits zitterte. „Ihre Resultate deuten auf eine Zirrhose hin aufgrund einer untergeordneten, chronischen Hepatitis."

„Gelbsucht?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Offensichtlich", knurrte er. „Oder glauben Sie etwa, dass dies meine natürliche Hautfarbe ist? Selbst der Kerker würde einem das hier nicht antun." Er hatte einen Punkt, obwohl sie es besser wusste, dies auch zu sagen.

Die Frage nach der Ursache seines Leberschadens lag bereits auf ihrer Zunge, aber sie zügelte sich, zum einen Mal, weil sie seine Wut nicht auf die Probe stellen wollte und teilweise, weil sie es momentan wirklich nicht wissen wollte. Nickend notierte sie es sich. Madam Pomfrey würde es später so oder so mit ihr durchsprechen.

So erschreckend und nervenaufreibend es war, so war es auch faszinierend und sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bevor sie erneut das Wort ergriff. „Sir, hier ist noch ein Befund, den ich nicht ganz verstehe. Es bezieht sich nicht auf ein bestimmtes Organ, aber es scheint auch kein Rückstand irgendeiner Wunde oder eines Zaubers zu sein."

„Wo?"

„Ah..." Sie schluckte schwer und lief rot an. Sie lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete seinen geflickten Rücken, während sie nur darum betete, dass er sich jetzt nicht zu ihr umdrehte. „Unterhalb Ihrer Taille", murmelte sie letztendlich und hörte, wie er, als er sich anspannte und seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte, scharf nach Luft schnappte.

Nach einer viel zu langen Pause sagte er kurz angebunden: „Nichts, um das Sie sich sorgen müssten. Es ist kein Bestandteil Ihrer Ausbildung zur Heilerin."

„Wir werden nicht immer im Krieg sein, Sir", protestierte sie sanft. „Und was soll ich machen, wenn ich eine Verletzung finde, die ich nicht erkenne? Mich bei dem Patienten entschuldigen und ihm sagen, dass ich ihn nicht behandeln kann, weil meine Ausbildung zu gradlinig war?"

„Sie werden dieses Problem bei keinem Ihrer Patienten finden.", knurrte er. „Wenigstens einmal in Ihrem Leben, Miss Granger, _lassen Sie es gut sein_ und hören Sie auf Ihre Nase in Dinge zu stecken, die Sie nichts angehen."

„Severus", unterbrach Dilys ihn ungewöhnlich vorsichtig und leise von der Wand. „sie wird es schon bald herausfinden. Sie muss es. Wollen Sie, dass sie es lieber von Ihnen oder von uns erfährt?"

Snape starrte eine ganze Weile in die Ferne. Eine Ader pulsierte kurz in seiner Schläfe, sein dünnes Gesicht verlor das letzte Bisschen an Farbe, bis auf seine geröteten Wangen und er begann leicht zu zittern. Hermine wich zurück und ging leicht in die Knie, bereit zu rennen, sollte er explodieren. Sie versuchte nicht in Panik zu geraten, als sie sich fragte, was in aller Welt so schlimm sein konnte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was das Ergebnis bedeutete, aber...

„Sind Sie bereits zur Schweigepflicht vereidigt worden, Miss Granger?", fragte Snape schließlich mit angespannter Stimme.

„Nein, Sir", antwortete sie ihm ehrlich, „aber ich würde niemals Ihre Krankengeschichte mit jemandem besprechen, der nicht bereits darüber Bescheid weiß." Sie mochte vielleicht eine Gryffindor sein, aber sie hegte keinerlei Todessehnsüchte. Außerdem ging es niemanden etwas an.

Sie hörte ihn etwas flüstern, was sich verdächtig nach irgendwelchen Schimpfwörtern anhörte und schlimme noch dazu, bevor er langsam seinen Kopf schüttelte und abrupt herumwirbelte, an ihr vorbei zum Stuhl marschierte und schweigend begann, seine Kleidung aufzuheben. Er kletterte nicht unbedingt in seine Sachen, aber er lungerte auch nicht herum und war in Rekordzeit wieder angezogen.

Offenbar war für ihn der Unterricht vorbei und Hermine würde ganz sicher nicht mit ihm streiten. Schon gar nicht, wenn er in solch einer Stimmung war. Jetzt wieder komplett angezogen, rauschte er an ihr vorbei zur Tür. Er hielt mit seiner Hand an der Tür inne und drehte seinen Kopf gerade mal so weit, dass er sie aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus sehen konnte, während er weiterhin darauf bedacht war, sein Gesicht hinter seinen Haaren zu versteckt zu halten, bevor er sich wieder von ihr abwandte. Sie hörte ihn etwas murmeln, so leise, dass sie es nicht ausmachen konnte, bevor er seinen Kopf hob und sie mit einem Blick anstarrte, bei dem sie einen unfreiwilligen Schritt zurücktrat. Die Gefühle in seinen Augen besaßen die schiere Kraft, dass sie dachte, man hätte ihr in den Bauch geschlagen. Seine Wut und sein Schmerz schrien aus diesen dunklen Tiefen, nur überschattet von etwas, was Scham gleichkam.

Ein kalter Knoten schnürte ihr den Magen zu. „Oh Gott", wisperte sie, kaum bewusst, dass sie überhaupt sprach, als sie ihn anstarrte. „Meinen Sie etwa..."

Der unruhige Sturm in seinen Augen wurde zu einem Orkan. „Ja", zischte er. Ein Muskel zuckte in seiner Wange, bevor er seinen Blick senkte, die Tür aufriss und beinahe aus dem Raum flüchtete. Er ließ sie alleine dort stehen, während sie schockiert auf den jetzt leeren Platz starrte und nur noch seine hallenden Schritte zu hören waren. Als sie aufblickte, war Dilys Rahmen leer. Hermine starrte wieder zurück auf den Platz, wo Snape gestanden hatte, als das, was er nicht gesagt hatte, langsam sackte und sie mit einem eisigen Schrecken erfüllte, bevor sie sich abwandte. Bedacht legte sie ihre Ergebnisse ordentlich zusammen, steckte ihren Zauberstab weg und durchschritt dann ruhig durch den Krankenflügel in das kleine Badezimmer, wo dann all ihre Dämme brachen.

Mit wieder getrockneten Augen und absolut taub verließ sie schließlich das Badezimmer und fand Madam Pomfrey bereits auf sie wartend vor. Die Krankenschwester begann sanft: „Hermine, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass Sie das jetzt schon erfahren. Und ich hätte versucht, es Ihnen schonender beizubringen, damit der Schock nicht ganz so groß wäre."

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Er hat es nicht geradeheraus gesagt.", sagte sie stumpfsinnig. „Im Grunde war er... ich weiß auch nicht. Es hätte schlimmer sein können. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, warum er es mir überhaupt gesagt hat. Also, er hat es mir nicht wirklich gesagt, aber wieso er es hat, mich erraten lassen, ich weiß es nicht…"

„Weil ich es Ihnen irgendwann hätte sagen müssen, wenn er es nicht getan hätte.", antwortete Poppy ernst. „Mir war nicht klar, dass es jüngste Spuren gibt, die Sie erfassen konnten oder ich wäre bei Ihnen geblieben und hätte es Sie nicht alleine herausfinden lassen."

„Ihnen war nicht klar", wiederholte Hermine flüsternd mit noch immer demselben gleichgültigen Gefühl, als sie ein Glas Wasser annahm, um den Geschmack von Erbrochenem aus ihrem Mund zu spülen.

„Professor Snape erzählt mir nicht alles. Und ich habe bereits vor einer langen Zeit gelernt, nach gewissen … Dingen nicht zu fragen. Er ist durchaus in der Lage, die körperlichen Nachwirkungen selbst zu behandeln und er mag es nicht, wenn jemand darüber Bescheid weiß. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob der Schulleiter etwas darüber weiß."

„Glückspilz", sagte sie bitter. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte keine Ahnung." Sie versuchte das Zittern zu unterdrücken und schlang ihre Robe enger um sich. „Ich wünschte wirklich, wirklich, dass ich es nicht wüsste." Sie schluckte die aufsteigende Galle wieder hinunter, bevor sie sich überwand zu fragen: „Es besteht nicht die Möglichkeit, dass er schwul ist oder so?"

„Nein. Definitiv und absolut nein. Selbst wenn er es wäre, dieser Grad an Verletzungen ist nicht normal."

Sie nickte stumpf. Nein, das wäre auch zu einfach gewesen. Sie hatte ihn immer als ein asexuelles Wesen gesehen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen schluckte sie erneut und zwang sich dazu, es zu denken. _Professor Snape wurde vergewaltigt._ Offenbar auch nicht zum ersten Mal. Sie würgte für einen Moment, aber da war nichts mehr in ihr drin.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Liebes."

„Warum? Ist es denn nicht das, was Sie wollten? Fein, Sie haben gewonnen. Ich hasse ihn nicht mehr. Ich kann ihn danach nicht mehr hassen. Glücklich?"

„Hermine..."

„Nein! Ich wollte es nicht wissen!" Sie schmeckte Salz auf ihren Lippen und erkannte, dass es ihre eigenen Tränen waren, was sie nur noch wütender machte. Sie war absolut glücklich damit gewesen, Snape zu hassen und ihn als einen herzlosen, unzuverlässigen und unfreundlichen Menschen abzutun. Jetzt zu erfahren, dass er berechtigte Gründe hatte, so zu sein, wie er war und dass er meistens stumm für Leute litt, die ihn hassten und niemand wirklich eine Ahnung hatte, zerstörte geradezu ihre beruhigenden Illusionen.

„Das weiß ich doch", flüsterte die ältere Hexe. „Ich wollte es auch nicht wissen, als ich es erfahren habe. Selbst jetzt stelle ich keine Fragen, weil ich es einfach nicht wissen will. Aber das ist ein Teil dessen, was es bedeutet ein Heiler zu sein, besonders ein Heiler zu Kriegszeiten für den Orden des Phönix." Sie überreichte Hermine ein sauberes Taschentuch. „Und wir müssen uns nur mit den Nachwirkungen auseinandersetzen.", fügte sie schonend hinzu. „Severus, Professor Snape, ist der Einzige, der es ertragen muss."

„Wie...?", fragte Hermine mit belegter Stimme in dem hoffnungslosen Versuch ihre Augen zu trocknen, als sie erneut zu zittern begann. Sie schaffte es jedoch nicht, den Satz zu beenden. _Wie macht er es? Und warum?_ Was konnte ihm so wichtig sein, dass er willens war, derartige Misshandlungen zu ertragen? Er war einmal ein Todesser gewesen. Was hatte Voldemort getan, dass Snape ihn dermaßen hasste?

„Er ist Severus Snape", flüsterte Dilys in einem annähernd sachlichen Ton und doch versagte ihre Stimme. Das Porträt zuckte mit den Schultern, als Hermine aufblickte und versuchte sich auf das Gemälde zu konzentrieren. „Das ist die einzige Antwort, die wir haben, Hermine. Nach allen vernünftigen Regeln hätte er bereits lange vor dem Ende des ersten Krieges sterben sollen. Ich weiß nicht, wie er so lange überlebt hat. Insbesondere, weil ich mir sicher bin, dass wir bisher noch immer nicht alles wissen, was ihm damals alles angetan worden ist. Etwas lässt ihn weitermachen, aber ich soll verdammt sein, wenn ich wüsste, was es ist. Er ist… erschreckend stark."

Hermine schnäuzte sich lautstark die Nase und begann sich langsam zumindest körperlich besser zu fühlen. Sie deutete flüchtig auf die Notizen. „Wenn nur die Hälfte von diesen Ergebnissen stimmen, dann sollte er bereits tot sein."

Die Heilerin nahm das Pergament an sich und überflog es schnell. „Nein, Sie liegen zumeist goldrichtig, meine Liebe. Gut gemacht. Und versuchen Sie sich nicht allzu viele Sorgen zu machen. Es braucht viel mehr als das hier, um Professor Snape aufzuhalten. Jeder Andere wäre bereits tot, stimmt schon, aber wie Dilys sagte… das hier ist Severus." Die Hexe lächelte traurig. „Noch heute erstaunt es mich immer wieder, was er alles aushält. Meistens bremst es ihn noch nicht einmal ab."

„Er sieht sogar halb tot aus", bemerkte Hermine mit einem Schluckauf, als sie weiterhin versuchte, ihre Schluchzer zu bekämpfen und zwang sich dazu, sich zu beruhigen, bevor sie noch vollkommen hysterisch wurde. Sie dachte einen Moment nach. „Nein, das tut es wirklich nicht. Er sollte wirklich fertig sein, aber das ist er nicht. Es ist wie... ich weiß auch nicht. Er ist wie ein Windhund oder so etwas. Es ist für einen Menschen nicht normal so dünn zu sein, aber irgendwie scheint es für ihn zu funktionieren. Ich kann es nicht erklären."

„Ich habe schon schlimmere Beschreibungen von ihm gehört.", antwortete Dilys mit einem Lachen. „Ich wage sogar zu behaupten, dass selbst Severus schon Schlimmeres gehört hat."

Madam Pomfrey sah so aus, als ob sie versuchte, selbst ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, als sie nickte. „Recht unbeholfen, wenn man Ihren sonstigen Standard gewohnt ist, Miss Granger, aber ich weiß genau, was Sie meinen. Normale Regeln gelten nicht für Severus Snape. Also, wenn Sie dann Ihre Notizen in mein Büro bringen würden, werde ich uns etwas Tee machen und Ihnen dann sagen, warum die Dinge so sind, wie sie sind, zumindest soweit wir es entziffern können."

* * *

Ihre nächste Stunde in Zaubertränke war eine der Schlimmsten in Hermines akademischer Laufbahn. Snape verbrachte den größten Teil der Stunde damit sie anzustarren, abgesehen von dem schon geradezu herausfordernden Blick jedes Mal, wenn er sich setzte, der sie schlichtweg dazu aufforderte zusammenzuzucken oder zurückzuschrecken. Man musste kein Streber sein, um zu sehen, dass er nur auf eine Entschuldigung wartete, sie auseinanderzunehmen. Hoffentlich nur verbal, aber ehrlich gesagt, war sie sich da nicht wirklich sicher. Nicht einmal Harry schaffte es oft, dieses Maß an Wut in ihm auszulösen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Snape zutiefst beschämt war, jetzt, wo sie mehr als fast jeder Andere wusste und der Mann hatte offenbar Schwierigkeiten damit die Hermine, die eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin absolvierte, mit der Hermine, die noch seine Schülerin war, in Einklang zu bringen. Genauso deutlich war es, dass er absolut kein Vertrauen in ihr Versprechen hatte, nicht darüber zu reden. Alles in allem war es eine extrem unangenehme Atmosphäre. Besonders nach einer schlaflosen Nacht und einem weiteren Weinkrampf, der sie nicht nur erschöpft, sondern auch gereizt zurückgelassen hatte. Ausnahmsweise war es mal einfach Neville, Harry und Ron sich selbst zu überlassen. Sie wollte nicht nur Snapes Wut auf sich ziehen, sie hatte dazu noch Probleme, sich auf ihren eigenen Trank zu konzentrieren, ganz zu schweigen noch den Trank von jemand anderen, besonders wenn ihr gerade verdammt viel durch den Kopf ging.

Letzte Nacht war unglaublich erschütternd, aber gleichzeitig war es auch sehr aufschlussreich gewesen. Allem Anschein nach war Snape ein medizinisches Wunder, wenn man berücksichtigte, was alles nicht mit ihm stimmte. Sein Stoffwechsel alleine war einfach nur seltsam, beinahe bizarr. Er war von Natur aus dünn und es hatte nichts mit seiner Diät zu tun. Er litt nicht an irgendeiner Essstörung, an einer Schilddrüsenüberfunktion oder irgendwas Vergleichbarem. Er nahm einfach nicht zu, besonders dann nicht, wenn er unter Stress stand. Zugegeben im Moment befand er sich selbst für seinen Standard unterhalb seines Normalgewichtes, aber es war nicht so ernst, wie es vielleicht sein sollte.

Die chronische Hepatitis war das Resultat von schwerem Alkoholmissbrauch in seiner Vergangenheit und der Versuch sie zu heilen ergab nur wenig Sinn, da er gelegentlich immer noch mehr trank, als er eigentlich sollte. Nicht oft, wie ihr Madam Pomfrey und Dilys versichert hatten, aber manchmal kam es eben noch vor. Alkoholkonsum war auch in seiner Familiengeschichte hinterlegt und angesichts seiner Kindheitserfahrung war es nur verständlich, dass er manchmal andere Methoden suchte, um es zu bewältigen. Hermine hatte sich wieder nach den Nadeleinstichen erkundigt und sie hatten ihr versichert, dass obwohl er in der Vergangenheit Drogen konsumiert hatte, er jetzt seit bereits zehn Jahren sauber war. Sie glaubten nicht, dass er wieder angefangen hatte und außerdem hatte er ihnen gesagt, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Er verfolgte auch eine Laufbahn in Selbstverletzungen. Nicht all seine Narben waren ihm von Anderen zugefügt worden, obwohl sie sich hier ziemlich sicher waren, dass er damit jetzt aufgehört hatte.

‚Ziemlich sicher' war ehrlich gesagt das Problem. Es war einfach unmöglich, ein genaues Bild von Snapes Krankengeschichte zu bekommen, einfach nur, weil er sich weigerte, irgendetwas zu bestätigen. Er versorgte einen Großteil seiner Verletzungen selbst und ignorierte meistens die, die er nicht behandeln konnte und die verheilten dann von alleine. Er stellte sich als ein ziemlich fähiger Amateurheiler heraus, zumindest was Wunden und Flüche anging und wusste genug über die nicht magische Medizin, um durchzuhalten. Sie wusste bereits, wie er seine Diät kontrollierte. Die entstand zum Teil durch ein stressausgelöstes Magengeschwür und eines weiteren, das bereits zur Hälfte verheilt war, was wiederum vermutlich seine gelegentlichen Wutausbrüche erklärte.

Die Narben, halb verheilten Schnitte und Verletzungen waren beinahe irrelevant. Snapes Schmerzgrenze war einfach nur unmenschlich und er schenkte kaum ernsthaften Verletzungen keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit. Er besaß so viele Narben, weil er sich meistens nicht darum kümmerte, sie zu heilen, was dann vermutlich wieder auf ein paar psychologische Aspekte hindeutete, die auf lange Sicht auch sein gewöhnliches Aussehen erklärten.

Sein Nervensystem war das eigentliche Problem. Die ständige Einwirkung des Cruciatus-Fluches zerfetzte langsam seine Nerven. Hermine hatte die tief gehenden Nervenzauber noch nicht gelernt, aber Madam Pomfrey hatte ihr die Ergebnisse von ihrer letzten Untersuchung gezeigt und ihr erklärt, was sie bedeuteten. Der Zaubertränkelehrer stand unter ständigen Schmerzen, weil er für gewöhnlich nicht genug Erholungszeit zwischen den einzelnen Bestrafungen hatte. Sein Kreislauf versagte ebenfalls, was dazu führte, dass seine Körpertemperatur ein bis zwei Grad unter normal lag. Sie hatte durchaus bemerkt, wie er zuvor schon gezittert hatte.

Zusammengefasst war es keine wirkliche Überraschung, dass Snape unter diesen Umständen ständig so schlechte Laune hatte.

Sie hatten versucht, das Thema der Vergewaltigungen anzusprechen, aber nur mit schlechtem Erfolg. Teilweise, weil das Thema an sich sehr erschütternd war und zum Teil, weil Madam Pomfrey und Dilys selbst nicht sehr viel darüber wussten. Snape hatte es ihnen nie erzählt. Die Heilerin hatte es mehr oder weniger zufällig herausgefunden, als sie bemerkte, dass er innerliche Blutungen hatte und darauf bestand, die Ursache herauszufinden. Er war zu schwach gewesen, um sich dagegen zu wehren. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wie häufig es passierte, da er sich nur selten von Madam Pomfrey untersuchen ließ. Hermine rügte sich selbst jedes Mal auf ihre Lippe zu beißen, wenn sie sah, wie sich der Mann setzte. Offenbar benutzte Voldemort Sex als Bestrafung und Belohnung. Als ob sie noch einen weiteren Grund brauchte, ihn zu hassen. Sie hatten ihr gesagt, dass es wirklich selten vorkam und versicherten ihr, dass die Gerüchte um die Zusammentreffen der Todesser ziemlicher Unsinn und nichts weiter als Übertreibung waren, aber das konnte kaum Trost spenden.

Madam Pomfrey hatte Hermine ein wenig gezeigt, wie man mit solchen Fällen umging, aber hatte dann gleichzeitig hinzugefügt, dass es ihr in diesem Fall nicht sonderlich hilfreich sein würde, da Snape nicht wie andere Menschen reagierte. Falls er die übliche Scham und Schuld verspüren sollte, zeigte er sie nicht und obwohl es nur wenige Zweifel gab, dass er durch diese Vorfälle traumatisiert war, hielt er auch das unter Verschluss. Das war wohl kaum gesund, aber man konnte ihn zu nichts zwingen und er zog es offensichtlich vor, wenn sie ihn diesbezüglich in Ruhe ließen. So schrecklich es auch war, das Beste, was sie tun konnten, war es zu ignorieren, denn das war es, was er wollte und weil sie ansonsten nichts weiter tun konnten.

Das war nach Hermines Meinung, der schlimmste Teil. Alles, was sie gesehen hatte, würde sich nicht bessern. Es würde ihm weiterhin passieren, immer und immer wieder, entweder, bis er starb oder Voldemort. Leider war Ersteres wahrscheinlicher als Letzteres. Es bedeutete, dass Snape nicht in der Lage war zu heilen. Er musste weiterhin den Schmerz und die Verletzungen ertragen, die Andere schon längst umgebracht hätten, bis er schließlich selbst starb. Dann würde er den Tod vermutlich willkommen heißen.

_Was macht es da noch für einen Sinn ein Heiler zu sein, wenn du niemanden heilen kannst?_

Sie schielte erneut kurz hinüber zu Snapes Schreibtisch und ließ ihren Blick nicht länger als eine Sekunde auf ihm verweilen. Er starrte sie noch immer an und sein Ausdruck änderte sich nicht einen Deut, als er sah, wie sie ihn anschaute. Wenn überhaupt, wurde sein Blick nur noch härter. Hastig schaute sie wieder hinunter in ihren Kessel und Hermine begann sich zu fragen, was jetzt passieren sollte.

Offensichtlich musste sich etwas ändern. Sie mochte Zaubertränke und wollte gut in ihren ZAGs abschneiden. Das konnte sie nicht, wenn sie jede einzelne Stunde wie auf glühenden Kohlen saß, nur um darauf zu warten, dass er letztendlich seine Geduld verlor und sie verbal vernichtete. Genauso würde sie in den anderen Fächern scheitern, wenn sie weiterhin jede Nacht damit verbrachte, zu heulen oder sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Sie könnte auch nicht ihre Ausbildung als Heilerin fortsetzen, sollte ihr Hauptpatient jedes Mal mit kaum kontrollierter Wut reagieren, sobald sie etwas Neues über seinen Gesundheitszustand herausfand.

Sie schätzte, sie könnte einfach abwarten und sehen, ob sich die Dinge verbesserten, aber dafür war ihr Gemüt bisher noch nie geschaffen gewesen. Außerdem hatte die Situation neben all dem Schrecken und dem Mitleid, ihre Neugier geweckt. Ihre Freunde konnten alle bestätigen, wie gefährlich Hermine Granger war, wenn sie sich auf etwas konzentrierte. Jetzt wollte sie nicht nur wissen, wie Snape es schaffte alles zu überleben, sondern auch warum. Das bedeutete, dass sie mehr über ihn herausfinden musste.

_Danach gehe ich zu Voldemort und gebe ihm einen dicken, feuchten Schmatzer, _sagte sie sich düster.

Sie hätte sich kaum etwas Gefährlicheres aussuchen können.

Snape würde sie umbringen.

* * *

Hermine kämpfte eine ganze Woche damit, einen vernünftigen Plan aufzustellen, der nicht unbedingt in ihrem schmutzigen und gewaltsamen Tod enden würde, bevor sie schließlich aufgab. Sie verbrachte einfach zu viel Zeit mit Gryffindors, gestand sie sich reumütig ein. Es gab einfach keine Möglichkeit, wie sie sich einem Slytherin, ganz zu schweigen von ihrem Hauslehrer, mit so etwas, wie auch nur einem Grad an Raffinesse gegenüberstellen sollte. Sie brauchte einen Einblick in ihre Sicht der Welt. Das Problem war, dass keiner ihrer Verbündeten ein Slytherin war und alle ihr bekannten Slytherins verabscheuten sie.

Die Idee kam ihr mitten in der Nacht im Tiefschlaf. Es gab da einen Slytherin, der vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, bereit war, ihr zu helfen. Wenn sie zumindest vorsichtig genug war und nicht alles alleine versuchen würde. Es gab keinen Grund es aufzuschieben, also krabbelte sie aus dem Bett, fand ihren Morgenmantel, schlich leise aus dem Schlafsaal und die Treppen hinunter in den verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum. Zum Schluss mit dem Versprechen, dass sie sich für ihr Bett ein eigenes Gemälde besorgen würde, kletterte sie durch das Porträt der Fetten Dame.

Diese war natürlich nicht erfreut gestört zu werden, aber ihre Empörung war nur von kurzer Dauer, als Hermine höflich darum bat, ob sie nicht eine Nachricht an das Porträt von Dilys Derwent bezüglich eines Treffens weiterleiten könnte.

Innerhalb weniger als zehn Minuten saß Hermine alleine in einem leeren Klassenzimmer nahe des Gryffindor-Turms und betrachtete das Porträt der ehemaligen Schulleiterin und Heilerin. „Ich würde gerne Phineas Nigellus treffen."

Dilys zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Warum?"

„Sie sagten doch, dass er einer von Professor Snapes Verbündeten ist, dass auch er ein Teil von Ihrer Truppe mit Ihnen und Madam Pomfrey sei."

„Ja, aber das habe ich Ihnen bereits vor Wochen gesagt. Warum wollen Sie ihn jetzt treffen?"

„Weil ich glaubee, dass ich seine Hilfe brauche.", gab Hermine leise zu. „Er ist die einzige Person, die mir einfällt, die mir dabei helfen kann, die Slytherins zu verstehen. Keiner der Schüler wird mit mir reden, selbst wenn ich es riskieren würde und ich kann offenbar ja wohl nicht Professor Snape selbst fragen. Was denken Sie?"

Die ältere Hexe runzelte mit der Stirn. „Es stimmt. Er könnte Ihnen helfen. Die Frage jedoch ist, wird er es tun oder nicht. Phineas ist ein Slytherin durch und durch. Es gibt einen Grund, warum Sie ihn bisher noch nicht kennengelernt haben. Er hasst Sie aufgrund Ihrer Herkunft. Dazu kommt, dass er nichts aus keinem guten Grund tut. Er wird höchstwahrscheinlich einen Preis verlangen und wird darüber hinaus aus reiner Boshaftigkeit eventuell Severus von Ihren Versuchen zu erzählen."

„Das habe ich schon vermutet", antwortete sie mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich glaube jedoch nicht, dass ich eine große Wahl habe. Entweder gehe ich das Risiko ein, dass er mich verpetzt oder ich werde mit absoluter Sicherheit auffliegen, weil ich einfach viel zu sehr eine Gryffindor bin."

Dilys lächelte reuevoll. „Sie sind die am wenigsten offenkundige Gryffindor in Ihrem Jahr… aber ich gestehe, das heißt nichts. Sie sind keinem Slytherin ebenbürtig und schon gar nicht Severus gegenüber. Also schön, ich werde mal sehen, was Phineas dazu sagen wird. Er wird Sie persönlich, ohne mich treffen wollen, um zu sehen, aus welchem Holz Sie wirklich geschnitzt sind. Er wird sehr unfreundlich sein."

„So schlimm wie Professor Snape?", fragte Hermine schelmisch.

Das Porträt schnaubte leise. „Schlimmer. Severus besitzt zumindest noch Manieren. Phineas nicht."

„Irgendeinen Rat?" _Mir ist noch nie aufgefallen, dass Snape Manieren hat._

„Seien Sie ehrlich. Er ist sehr erfahren und wird wissen, wenn man ihn belügt. Versuchen Sie, Ihr Temperament zu zügeln. Lassen Sie nicht zu, dass er Sie als eine dumme, kleine Schülerin oder eine zu emotionale Gryffindor sieht. Viel Glück."

Dilys verschwand aus dem Rahmen und Hermine machte es sich auf ihrem Stuhl bequem, belanglos wünschend, dass sie Krummbein mitgenommen hätte. Es wäre schön, einen Verbündeten dabei zu haben und sicherlich würde ihr kleiner Begleiter sie eher verstehen als irgendeiner ihrer Freunde.

Wenige Minuten später sprach eine hochmütige, affektierte, kultivierte Stimme mit ihr. „Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du da tust, Schlammblut?"

_Nett._ Als sie sich herumdrehte, begutachtete sie das Porträt, welches sie mit vernichtender Verabscheuung betrachtete. Hermine hatte selbstverständlich ihre Nachforschungen angestellt und wusste, dass Phineas Nigellus Black einer von Sirius' Vorfahren war. Man hätte es jedoch nicht gedacht, wenn man ihn sah. „Guten Morgen, Sir", antwortete sie so höflich wie möglich. „Danke, dass Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben, mich zu treffen."

Er schnaubte. „Beantworte die Frage, Mädchen."

„Wie Dilys sicherlich schon erklärt hat", begann sie vorsichtig, „benötige ich Ihren Rat. Ich brauche Hilfe dabei, die generelle Denkweise von Slytherins zu verstehen."

„Warum?"

_Seien Sie ehrlich,_ hatte Dilys gesagt. Hermine atmete einmal tief durch. „Aus vielen Gründen, Sir. Zum Teil wegen des Krieges, viele der Todesser stammen aus Slytherin, genau wie Sie-wissen-schon-wer. Ich würde gerne ihr Denken besser verstehen, damit ich nachvollziehen kann, warum die Dinge zum Teil so sind, wie sie sind. Ich würde auch gerne meine Klassenkameraden besser kennenlernen. Ich sehe sie jeden Tag und weiß rein gar nichts über sie. Aber ich gestehe, zum größten Teil wegen Professor Snape."

Sie hielt inne, um seine Reaktion abzuwarten, aber dieser Mangel an Gesichtsregung schien eine universelle Eigenschaft der erwachsenen Slytherins zu sein. Phineas könnte mit seinem emotionslosen Blick auch ein eingefrorenes Muggel-Bild sein. „Fahren Sie fort."

„Er interessiert mich", gestand sie. „Er war immer der Lehrer gewesen, zu dem ich nie eine Beziehung aufbauen konnte, den einen, den ich nie beeindrucken konnte. Das ist nur ein Teil davon. Ich will mehr über ihn wissen. Aber ich will ihm auch helfen und solange ich ihn nicht genug verstehen kann, werde ich ihm nie wirklich helfen können. Er lässt mich mit Madam Pomfrey arbeiten und so, weil er keine wirkliche Wahl hatte, aber selbst ein Blinder kann sehen, wie sehr er es hasst. Die Dinge könnten für uns alle einfacher werden, wenn ich eine Richtung finde, die er nicht so hassen wird."

Das Porträt schwieg einen langen Moment. Hermine tat ihr Bestes nicht herum zu zappeln und biss sich auf ihre Zunge, um ihn nicht zu bedrängen. Letztendlich sagte der ehemalige Schulleiter garstig: „Was für ein arrogantes, kleines Schlammblut Sie doch sind, nicht wahr?"

„Bitte nennen Sie mich nicht so.", antwortete sie ruhig.

„Stört die Wahrheit Sie dermaßen?"

„Nein, aber es ist etwas heuchlerisch. Meine Eltern sind vielleicht Muggel, aber zumindest sind sie keine Vettern. Ich bin lieber muggelgeboren als inzüchtig.", schnappte sie. „Meine Blutlinie ist vermutlich sauberer als die Ihre." Es gab keine Möglichkeit, ihre Wut zu verbergen, aber sie schaffte es, ihn nicht anzuschreien.

Zu ihrer Überraschung schnaubte das Porträt und sah beinahe belustigt aus. „Interessant." Genervt erkannte Hermine, dass er mit ihr spielte, sie testete. Sie war kurz davor eine Antwort zu verlangen. Würde er ihr jetzt helfen oder nicht? Aber etwas ließ sie auf ihre Zunge beißen. Sie brauchte ihn dringender, als dass sie im Moment ihren Stolz brauchte.

Phineas neigte seinen Kopf und kniff seine Augen zusammen, als er sie betrachtete. Sein Blick ließ sie verstehen, dass er ein seltenes und ungewöhnliches Insekt, welches unter einer Glasplatte gefangen war, studierte, aber er schien nachzudenken. „Ich werde Ihnen ein paar Dinge erzählen, Mädchen. Einfach nur, weil ich sehen will, was passieren wird.", sagte er schließlich. „Ein Porträt zu sein, ist sehr langweilig. Sie können sich nicht einmal annähernd vorstellen, wie langweilig. Wenn sonst schon nichts, verspricht hier zumindest unterhaltsam zu werden. Aber ich werde Ihnen nicht alles vorkauen. Wenn Sie so schlau sind, wie Dilys behauptet, dann sollten Sie in der Lage sein, es selbst herauszufinden. Falls nicht..." Er lachte böse. „Falls Sie es nicht sein sollten, nun, dann wird Severus Sie auseinandernehmen und Sie im Regen stehen lassen. So oder so, ich werde es genießen. Also passen Sie auf, denn ich werde mich nicht wiederholen und wagen Sie es nicht, mich zu unterbrechen."

Hermine biss sich erneut auf die Zunge, aber nickte leicht und beugte sich leicht nach vorne.

„Erstens, jeder wahre Slytherin hat für _alles_ was er tut, mehr als einen Grund. Gleichermaßen sehen wir mehr als nur ein Motiv hinter allem, was jeder um uns herum tut. Wir setzen nichts als selbstverständlich voraus und wir glauben niemanden unbesehen."

Sie nickte langsam, um zu zeigen, dass sie ihn gehört hatte. Sie musste das noch einmal durchdenken, bevor sie behaupten könnte, dass sie es verstand, aber sie hatte es gehört.

„Zweitens, unsere Gesellschaft ist ausschließlich auf reiche Reinblüter fokussiert. Severus ist ein armer Halbblüter. Behalten Sie das immer im Hinterkopf."

Hermine dachte darüber nach. Phineas hielt inne und gab ihr anscheinend Zeit es zu durchdenken. Snape wäre somit ein Außenseiter. Sich in dieser Welt zu bewegen, wäre für ihn ein ständiger Kampf. Sie machte sich eine Notiz, was sie bereits aus seiner Vergangenheit kannte, noch einmal durchzugehen und noch mehr über die traditionellen Werte der Reinblüter zu finden und nickte schließlich.

„Drittens, kein Slytherin findet es einfach, jemand anderem zu vertrauen. Wir haben gelernt, uns auf uns selbst zu verlassen, die Anderen um uns herum zu benutzen, um unsere eigenen Interessen zu wahren. Severus Lektionen waren härter als die der Meisten."

Sie nickte erneut. Sie wusste genug von Snapes Vergangenheit, um zu schätzen, dass er ein paar Probleme hatte. Phineas sagte ihr noch tiefer zu blicken, noch mehr darüber nachzudenken. Er wurde schrecklich schikaniert, beinahe über das Maß der Erträglichkeit hinaus. Er wurde mit ziemlicher Sicherheit von seinen Eltern misshandelt, er hatte anscheinend seine einzige richtige Freundin verloren. Er wurde von Institutionen verraten, die ihn eigentlich hätten beschützen sollen und er wurde regelmäßig schrecklichen Gewalttaten ausgesetzt.

„Das reicht fürs Erste", sagte Phineas knapp. „Einen kleinen Ratschlag für Ihren zweiten Schritt. Ihr Erster war es meine Hilfe zu erbitten, was überraschenderweise für eine Gryffindor recht schlau war. Fallen Sie nicht mit der Tür ins Haus. Versuchen Sie sich nicht in sein Leben zu zwängen, zwingen Sie ihn nicht dazu seine Routine zu ändern. Versuchen Sie zumindest subtil dabei vorzugehen. Er _wird_ etwas vermuten. Denken Sie nicht eine Minute, dass er das nicht tun wird, aber solange Sie ihm keinen festen Beweis liefern, wird er auch nicht handeln. Begründeter Zweifel ist hier Ihr Verbündeter. Das Hauptproblem mit euch Gryffindors sind eure Gefühle. Alles, was ihr fühlt, ist für die ganze Welt sichtbar auf eure Gesichter gezeichnet und dann schreit ihr es für gewöhnlich noch für den Fall, dass es niemand bemerkt hat, in die Welt hinaus. Bemühen Sie sich nicht zu sehr."

Diesmal war ihr Nicken etwas reuevoll. Sie hatte schon vor Jahren erkannt, dass einer der Gründe, warum Snape sie so dermaßen nervig fand, der war, dass sie einfach zu sehr versuchte, ihn zu beeindrucken. Er war der einzige Lehrer, der nie ihre Intelligenz geschätzt hatte und je stärker er sie kritisierte, desto mehr hatte sie versucht diese Anerkennung von ihm zu erlangen, die sie auch von den anderen Lehrern erhielt. Selbst als sie bemerkte, dass es die falsche Herangehensweise war, hatte sie es immer weiter versucht, weil sie einfach keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen hatte.

„Noch eine Sache", sagte ihr Phineas. „Sie sind offenbar ganz intelligent. Benutzen Sie es. Denken Sie bevor Sie handeln und lernen Sie zu beobachten. Sie wissen bereits alles, was Sie wissen müssen, aber Sie haben das Gesehene noch nicht erkannt. Achten Sie auf Ihre Umgebung und lernen Sie hinter die Oberfläche zu blicken. Analysieren Sie alles. Selbst winzige, unwichtige Details sind wichtig."

„Danke, Sir."

„Danken Sie mir nicht, Mädchen. Sie spielen mit dem Feuer und Sie werden es noch bereuen." Er verstummte kurz. „Sie sollten noch ein paar Dinge über Severus wissen. Niemand ist schlicht gestrickt und er ist weitaus komplizierter als die Meisten. Die erste Sache ist Loyalität. Darüber definiert er sich hauptsächlich. Er gibt nicht viel und nicht leicht etwas von sich Preis, aber wenn er es tut, dann ist es immer während. Er ist so konstant und beständig wie die Erdumdrehung. Er wird niemals ein Versprechen brechen und niemals jemandem seinen Rücken zukehren, den er nach seinem Erachten werthält. Es ist ihm einfach unmöglich zu betrügen und er wird einen Betrug niemals vergeben."

„Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Sie unterbreche, Sir, aber er ist ein Doppelagent. Damit ist er bereits erklärtermaßen ein Verräter, oder nicht?"

„Zumindest stellen Sie eine Frage und treffen keine Aussage", knurrte das Porträt. „Nein. Riddle hat sich das selbst angetan. Er nahm Severus' Loyalität, hat sie zerbrochen und hat es ihm überlassen, einen neuen Weg zu wählen. Er ist kein Verräter. Die zweite Sache, die Sie begreifen müssen, ist sein Ehrgefühl. Das ist nicht unbedingt ein typischer Charakterzug eines Slytherins. Ich bezweifle, ob Sie es jemals bemerkt haben, aber Severus hat niemals jemanden angelogen. Er wird vielleicht die Wahrheit zurückhalten, er wird seine Worte verdrehen, damit die Leute falsche Vermutungen anstellen, aber er lügt niemals geradewegs heraus. Genauso gibt es Grenzen, die Severus niemals überschreiten wird. Es gibt Dinge, die er niemals tun wird. Beobachten Sie ihn, wenn er mit Ihren Klassenkameraden interagiert. Er weiß über jeden von euch genug Bescheid, um euch auf irgendwelche jämmerlichen Nervenbündel zu reduzieren, aber er würde niemals so weit gehen. Es gibt auch Dinge, die als Todesser von ihm verlangt werden, die er niemals tun würde. Er hat einen strikten Moralkodex, selbst wenn dieser eigenwillig ist."

Hermine war in der Versuchung zu widersprechen, aber plötzlich musste sie seltsamerweise an Neville denken. Snape hatte ihn noch nie gemocht, hatte ihn immer beleidigt und schlecht gemacht, aber… also, das, was seinen Eltern zugestoßen war, musste unter der älteren Generation bekannt sein. Wenn es sein Ziel wäre, Neville zu verletzen, dann hätte er diese Karte ausspielen müssen, aber Snape hatte sie nicht einmal erwähnt. Er hatte ein paar abfällige Kommentare über seine Großmutter gemacht, zumindest bis zu dem Irrwicht-Vorfall in ihrem dritten Jahr, aber er hatte niemals Frank und Alice direkt oder indirekt erwähnt. Und obwohl er immer abfällig über Harrys Vater sprach, hatte er nicht einmal seine Mutter erwähnt oder ihre Tode in den Mund genommen.

Phineas nickte. Offenbar erkannte er, dass sie bereits in anderen Bahnen dachte. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Plan noch zu einigen Kopfschmerzen führen würde. Das Porträt fuhr leise fort: „Und zu guter Letzt müssen Sie sich seinem Schmerz bewusst sein. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, was Severus alles durchgestanden hat. Niemand kann das, weil niemand alles weiß. Die Menschen reagieren alle unterschiedlich auf Schmerz. Severus zieht sich davor zurück. Er hat einen Punkt erreicht, wo ihm der körperliche Schmerz in jeglicher Form wahrhaftig vollkommen egal ist. Er hat bereits so viel durchgemacht, dass es nicht mehr relevant ist, was auch der Grund ist, warum er so leichtfertig mit seinem Leben umgeht. Jedoch lässt ihn das anderen Schmerzarten gegenüber sehr verletzbar sein. Er versucht sich zum Selbstschutz davon zu isolieren, aber er kann sich nicht vor allem verstecken. Er ist auf emotionaler Ebene dermaßen beschädigt, dass niemand, vermutlich noch nicht einmal er selbst, es verstehen kann. Er ist nur noch am Leben und bei Verstand, weil er es schafft, ein zerbrechliches Gleichgewicht zu halten. Seien Sie vorsichtig, Miss Granger. Ein einziger Fehler könnte katastrophale Auswirkungen haben. Beginnen Sie jetzt zu verstehen, was Sie da versuchen wollen?"

Hermine schluckte. „Vermutlich nicht."

„Zumindest ehrlich. Dumm, aber ehrlich." Er kniff seine Augen zusammen. „Was werden Sie jetzt tun?"

Sie dachte darüber nach. „Versuchen etwas zu schlafen. Wenn ich ausgeruht und beruhigt bin, werde ich darüber nachdenken und mich dann entscheiden." Sie blickte mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu dem Porträt auf. „Keine voreiligen Sprünge, ich verspreche es. Ich bin nicht immer eine absolute Gryffindor."

Er schnaubte. „Das werde ich erst glauben, wenn ich es sehe. Und denken Sie daran, dass der gesamte Ausgang des Krieges vermutlich von Severus mentalem Gleichgewicht abhängt und wie lange er es schafft, dieses Gleichgewicht noch zu halten. Machen Sie es nicht noch schlimmer."

„Nur kein Druck, was?"

„Ha! Viel Glück, Mädchen. Sie werden es gewiss brauchen."


	5. 5

**_"I feel like no-one ever told the truth to me  
About growing up and what a struggle it would be  
In my tangled state of mind  
I've been looking back to find  
Where I went wrong..."  
_**_– Queen, 'Too Much Love Will Kill You'._

* * *

Hermine brauchte noch zwei weitere Tage, aber sie hatte letztendlich die entscheidende Idee während ihres Unterrichts in Geschichte für Zauberei. Im Grunde, die Quelle ihrer besten Ideen, obwohl sie vermutlich die einzige Schülerin war, die sich überhaupt die Mühe machte, aufzupassen. Ihr Verstand, selbst als sie sich weiterhin Notizen machte, rückte in den Hintergrund. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihr die mögliche Lösung bereits während ihrer ersten Stunde erzählt: _‚Er geht morgens meistens Laufen oder zumindest hat er es immer getan.'_

Nach dem Abendessen suchte sie sich ein leeres Zimmer und bat eines der Gemälde Phineas Nigellus zu holen, damit sie mit ihm reden könnte. Dann saß sie ungeduldig da, bis der ehemalige Schulleiter auftauchte. Er würdigte sie eines hochmütigen Blickes und verlangte zu wissen: „Von der Art, wie Sie praktisch in Ihrem Stuhl herumhüpfen, gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie einen Weg gefunden haben, wie Sie an Ihren ehrwürdigen Professor herantreten wollen. Bitte erleuchten Sie mich."

„Im Grunde wollte ich Sie fragen, was Sie über seine Gewohnheiten wissen."

„Ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, Granger, ich werde Ihnen nichts vorkauen."

„Darum bitte ich Sie auch gar nicht.", erwiderte sie. „Ich möchte Ihnen gerne zwei Fragen stellen. Beide haben sehr kurze Antworten. Dann werde ich Sie auch schon wieder in Ruhe lassen."

Er seufzte übertrieben. „Also schön."

„Wann steht er für gewöhnlich morgens auf?"

Phineas kniff seine Augen zusammen und schien beinahe zu lächeln. „Ah, verstehe. Unterschiedlich, aber für gewöhnlich scheußlich früh. Er ist so etwas wie ein natürlich an Schlaflosigkeit Leidender, wenn kein Krieg herrscht und ganz offensichtlich ist es jetzt noch schlimmer. Jedoch verlässt er im Allgemeinen seine Gemächer gegen halb sechs, Viertel vor sechs in der Früh."

_Autsch._ Das war früher als sie gehofft hatte, aber es war bestimmt nicht das Ende der Welt. Sie musste dann eben weniger Zeit mit lesen am Abend zuvor verbringen, bis sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte. „Und wie weit geht er für gewöhnlich, bevor er zurückkommt, um seinen Tag zu starten?"

„Das weiß ich nicht.", antwortete das Porträt ruhig, „Da ich nicht nach draußen sehen kann. Ich glaube, Sie sollten wohl eher jemanden fragen, der mehr Zeit draußen auf dem Gelände verbringt als ich."

_Hagrid._ Hermine grinste. Der Wildhüter war zurzeit nicht anwesend, aber er würde nicht für immer verschwunden sein. „Danke für den Rat."

„Ich rate Ihnen zuerst etwas zu trainieren.", antwortete er und betrachtete sie auf eine herabschätzende Weise. „Meistens ist er eine Stunde draußen." Sie verzog ihr Gesicht, aber gab nach. Geschlagen und verbeult mag er vielleicht sein, aber Snape war in ausgezeichneter Form und sollte er wirklich die gesamte Stunde laufen, dann musste sie wirklich trainieren, bevor sie auch nur die Hoffnung hegen konnte, mit ihm mitzuhalten.

* * *

Nicht lange nach Hermines sechszehntem Geburtstag, erhielt sie weitere Lektionen darin, was es hieß ein Doppelagent zu sein, als sie sich mitten in der Nacht nach Dilys Rufen aus dem Bett quälte. Sie fand Madam Pomfrey und Snape offenbar mitten in einem Streit vor. „Was stimmt diesmal nicht?", fragte sie durch ein weiteres Gähnen.

„Nichts, wie ich es bereits seit den letzten zwanzig Minuten sage.", knurrte Snape mit kratziger Stimme und sah und hörte sich genauso müde an, wie sie sich fühlte, obwohl sich eine Note in seiner Stimme befand, die sie nicht kannte.

„Sie sind mit Blut bedeckt, Sir.", bestimmte sie dessen ungeachtet leicht besorgt. „Das sieht nicht wie Nichts aus."

Nach einer langen und irgendwie unangenehmen Pause, während der Dilys aus ihrem Rahmen verschwand und Madam Pomfrey unnötigerweise mit ihrem Zauberstab herumwirbelte, räusperte sich Snape und antwortete leise: „Es ist nicht mein Blut."

Hermine starrte ihn einen langen Moment regungslos an, bevor ihr Gehirn aufwachte und sie die Situation erkannte. Schwer schluckend schaffte sie ein schwaches „Oh" zu murmeln, bevor ihre Stimme versagte und sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst noch sagen sollte.

Snape schaute in die andere Richtung, vermied ihren Blick und starrte schließlich auf den Boden, sein Gesicht so gefühlsarm wie immer, bis auf die leichte Anspannung in seinen Augenwinkeln. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als Madam Pomfrey erneut sein Kinn umfasste und sein Gesicht anhob. Jedoch wehrte er sich nicht, als sie damit begann, sorgsam die roten Blutspritzer von seiner blassen Haut zu entfernen.

Schwer schluckend wandte Hermine ihren Blick ab, schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper und begann plötzlich zu zittern. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, woher diese Kälte auf einmal kam. Sie konnte sich nicht überwinden, ihn noch einmal anzusehen, bevor sie begann unruhig im Krankenflügel auf und ab zu laufen, als die Heilerin ihre Untersuchung beendete und ihn mit einer sanften Ermahnung, vorsichtig zu sein, für die Nacht entließ. Sie hörte Snapes Schritte, wie sie nahe an ihr vorbeigingen. Er blieb kurz stehen, bevor er beinahe lautlos seufzte und dann weiter zur Tür ging. Erst als sie sich hinter ihm schloss, drehte sie sich wieder um. Madam Pomfrey betrachtete sie ununterbrochen. „Das ist die andere Seite im Leben eines Doppelagenten.", flüsterte sie. „Sie kennen einen Teil der Aktivitäten, die die Todesser ausüben. Professpr Snape muss an einigen Dingen teilnehmen, die er lieber nicht tun würde, um seine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten."

„Er hat heute Nacht jemanden umgebracht.", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme und war überrascht von der Rauheit darin.

„Vermutlich", stimmte die Krankenschwester leise zu. „Ich frage nicht nach. Wenn es strategisch wichtig war, wird er den Schulleiter informieren, aber sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, bevorzugt er es, nicht darüber zu reden."

„Überrascht mich nicht.", murmelte sie. Oh, jeder machte Witze darüber, wie Snape immer wieder Schüler umbrachte und ihre Organe als Bestandteile für Zaubertränke hortete und wie er in seinen versessenen Tagträumen sie alle auf grausame Art und Weise schlachtete, aber... Er war wirklich ein Mörder. Sie begann wieder zu zittern. „Warum war er hier oben? Er sah nicht verletzt aus."

„War er auch nicht. Es würde erst die Hölle zufrieren, bevor er es zugibt, aber manchmal will er Gesellschaft haben. Ich glaube, seine Entschuldigung heute Nacht war es, meinen Vorrat an Tränken zu kontrollieren, aber ich mache mir nicht mehr die Mühe zuzuhören. Er wollte mich sehen. Nicht speziell mich, sondern jemand, der weiß, was vor sich geht und der ihn nicht verurteilt."

„Wie können Sie nur so tun, als ob es normal sei?", fragte sie mit kleiner Stimme.

„Was soll ich sonst Ihrer Meinung nach tun, Miss Granger? Ich weiß nicht, wer es war. Ich könnte nichts dagegen tun, wenn ich es wüsste. Ihre Tode werden schneller und sauberer gewesen sein, als wenn es ein anderer Todesser getan hätte. Tausende Unschuldige sterben im Krieg. Der einzige Weg das zu stoppen, ist den Krieg so schnell wie möglich zu beenden, was wir auch tun. Sollte ich in einen hysterischen Anfall ausbrechen, wird es Severus sicherlich nicht helfen. Er fühlt sich auch so schon wie ein Monster, ohne dass ich ihn noch wie eines behandele."

Mit der Erinnerung an seine dunklen Augen schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Er fühlt rein gar nichts."

„Doch, tut er.", antwortete die Heilerin sehr leise und traf ihren Blick. „Er zeigt es nicht richtig, aber irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren, verletzen ihn die Dinge, die er tun muss auf eine Weise, die, glaube ich, keiner von uns verstehen kann. Professor Snape ist ein Mensch, Hermine, mit menschlichen Gefühlen und Regungen. Er hat ein Gewissen, ein Herz, eine Seele und ein sehr klares Konzept von dem, was falsch und was richtig ist. Wie sehr er auch versucht vorzugeben, dass es anders ist, ist er sehr stark von dem, wie er sein Leben führen muss, betroffen. Was auch immer er sein mag, ist er auch nur ein Mensch, genau wie Sie und ich. Versuchen Sie daran zu denken."

* * *

Es war keineswegs ungewöhnlich Hermine in ihrer Freizeit in der Bibliothek vorzufinden, aber diesmal war sie nicht wegen ihren Hausaufgaben oder aus eigener Belustigung hier. Sie hatte eine ganz andere Mission. Den zwingenden Drang unterdrückend, sich wie eine Schuldige umzublicken, durchschritt sie so ruhig und gelassen wie möglich die Regale auf der Suche nach den Hogwarts Jahrbüchern. Einige lagen ziemlich weit zurück und sie fuhr leicht mit ihren Fingerspitzen über die Einbände, bis sie bei denen aus den letzten Jahrzehnten und dem Abschlussjahr 1978 angekommen war.

_Ernsthaft,_ dachte sie, als sie sich etwas abseits von der Tür und den anderen Schülern an einen Tisch setzte. Es war wirklich seltsam, dass sie und die Jungen nie daran gedacht hatten, sie sich schon zuvor anzusehen. Immerhin waren Harrys Eltern hier drinnen und Sirius und Lupin. Sie schlug das Buch auf und begann am Anfang, sich durchaus im Klaren, dass sie ihren eigentlichen Grund nur aufschob.

Sirius grinste unverschämt auf seinem Foto, gut aussehend und lachend, und sie erinnerte sich kurz daran, dass sie ihn in ihrem letzten Sommer am Grimmauldplatz recht anziehend gefunden hatte. Obwohl sie einen Teil seiner Verwandtschaft kannte, konnte sie wirklich keinerlei Ähnlichkeiten in seinen Zügen finden, obwohl Phineas zugegebener Maßen bereits einige Generationen entfernt war und bis auf Tonks hatte sie keinen von ihnen jemals persönlich gesehen. Und Tonks, erinnerte sie sich, konnte wirklich so aussehen, wie sie gerade wollte. Der junge Gryffindor sah fröhlich und sorglos aus und hatte wirklich noch das gesamte Leben vor sich. Wahrhaftig, der perfekte Hogwarts-Absolvent.

Lily Evans war der nächste vertraute Name, den sie fand und Hermine hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, einen derben Hieb in die Magengrube bekommen zu haben, kaum in der Lage ein plötzliches nach Luft schnappen zu unterdrücken. _Evans._ Kein Wunder, dass ihr der Name so bekannt vorkam! _Snape_ war mit _Harrys Mutter_ befreundet? „Herrgott", flüsterte sie schwach, schwer schluckend. „Kein Wunder, dass mir niemand etwas sagen wollte." Es ergab jedoch keinen Sinn. Warum um Gottes Willen sollte Snape mit einer muggelgeborenen Gryffindor befreundet sein? _Oh Gott. Was würde Harry sagen, wenn er es wüsste?_ Also sie hegte sicherlich nicht die Absicht, das ihrem Freund zu erzählen. Er und Snape hassten sich so oder so schon genug und vielleicht war das auch ein Teil des Grundes, warum dies so war. Vielleicht hing es auch mit Snapes Hass auf James zusammen.

Es war einfach zu viel, um jetzt darüber nachzudenken und sie tat ihr Bestes, die Gedanken erst einmal zu verdrängen, als sie sich das Bild des hübschen, rothaarigen Mädchens ansah, an deren Robe das Abzeichen der Schülersprecherin steckte. Harry hatte wirklich die Augen seiner Mutter, erkannte sie. Diese lebhaft grünen Augen waren mehr als überraschend in Anbetracht ihrer blassen Haut und hellen goldbraunen Haare. Lily sah ebenfalls wie eine Musterschülerin aus, hübsch, beliebt und glücklich. Sich vorzustellen, dass sie mit _Snape _befreundet war, auch wenn diese Freundschaft irgendwann, bevor dieses Foto geschossen worden war, zerbrochen war, ließ ihre Gedanken Achterbahn fahren.

Sie arbeitete sich langsam durch die Bilder von lächelnden, glücklichen Schülern. Den nächsten Namen, den sie kannte, war Remus Lupin und es zeichnete sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen ab, als sie das einseitige Lächeln des jungen Werwolfes sah. Sie konnte in seinem jungen Gesicht den Schatten des Mannes sehen, zu dem er werden würde. Bei Sirius war das nicht der Fall, erkannte sie, und er schien nicht so verbraucht zu sein, wie er es später sein würde. Remus sah vielleicht nicht so gut aus wie sein Freund, aber er war schon beinahe süß, auf eine Art, die sie irgendwie an Neville erinnerte, dieselbe ehrliche Außenseiterrolle, die seltsam liebenswert war.

Bei Peter Pettigrews Foto erschauderte sie automatisch, aber der Junge, der sie aus dem Bild anlächelte, hatte nur sehr wenig Ähnlichkeit mit dem erwachsenen Wurmschwanz. Er war pummelig und seine Züge sahen noch nicht wirklich ausgewachsen aus, als ob er jünger wäre, als es tatsächlich der Fall war und seine Entwicklung noch nicht ganz abgeschlossen wäre. Jedoch besaß er nagerähnliche Züge an seiner Nase und seinem Mund. Er sah ganz sicher nicht wie ein Junge aus, der ein paar Jahre später seine Freunde an Voldemort verraten würde, sondern einfach nur unerfahren und unsicher.

Ganz im Gegenteil dazu wirkte James Potter mehr als selbstsicher, wie er sich lässig gegen seinen Bilderrahmen lehnte. Seine Ähnlichkeit zu Harry war erschreckend, angefangen von seinem chaotischen Haar, bis hin zu seinem einfachen Lächeln, obwohl er unglaublich viel Selbstbewusstsein zu haben schien, welches seinem Sohn bisher fehlte. Harry wirkte immer etwas zurückhaltend und James war dies offenbar nicht. Andererseits, zu sehen, dass er dort mit dem Hauspokal und dem Quidditchpokal, sowie dem Abzeichen des Schülersprechers posierte und darüber hinaus noch mit einem Mädchen wie Lily Evans zusammen war, überraschte es sie nicht,, ihn so selbstbewusst und zufrieden mit seinem Leben zu sehen.

Langsam blätterte sie durch die nächsten Seiten und endlich fanden ihre Augen das Bild, welches sie eigentlich gesucht hatte. Severus Snape. Er starrte sie mürrisch aus seinem Foto an und sah trotz seiner Jugend bereits so aus, wie er es jetzt tat. In den viel zu dünnen Zügen stachen seine hohen Wangenknochen deutlich hervor. Das lange, schmutzige Haar verdeckte zum Teil sein Gesicht - damals noch viel unregelmäßiger geschnitten als es heute der Fall war. Offenbar hatte er da noch immer geübt, sich selbst die Haare zu schneiden und dann die übergroße Nase, die im Gesicht dieses jungen Menschen einfach nur fehl am Platz wirkte. Er sah weniger ausgemergelt aus, weniger müde und abgespannt, aber seine Hautfarbe hielt dort bereits diesen bleichen, ungesunden Ton und seine Uniform wirkte heruntergekommen und abgetragen. Aber seine Augen...

Hermine lehnte sich nach einem flüchtigen Blick in alle Richtungen, zu dem Bild hinunter und versuchte die Schatten in seinen dunklen Augen auszumachen. Es war schwer zu erkennen. Dieses Foto war immerhin siebzehn Jahre alt und nicht sonderlich groß. Anders als seine anderen Schulkameraden in diesem Buch sah Snape nicht besonders fröhlich über seine Zukunftsaussichten aus. Er wirkte recht ausdruckslos, obwohl er da noch nicht die bekannte Ausdruckslosigkeit der Okklumentik beherrschte, aber da lag definitiv noch etwas anderes in seinem Blick. Eine Art Erfahrung, erkannte sie, Augen, die bereits zu viel in seinem jungen Alter gesehen hatten. Etwas in diesem verärgerten Lippenkräuseln deutete ganz sicher eine gewisse Wut an und sie konnte deutlich das Echo des erwachsenen Snapes in dem allzu vertrauten feindseligen Blick erkennen. Diese Bitterkeit spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder, aber sein Ausdruck wirkte kahler, beinahe resigniert. Alles im allem deutete sein Verhalten darauf hin, dass seine Zukunft bereits vor ihm ausgebreitet lag und er sah nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf aus. Er sah gewiss wie ein Todesser in spe aus, aber es hatte nicht den Anschein, dass er es wirklich wollte. Er wirkte im Grunde ziemlich verloren. Die Art und Weise, wie er seine Schultern hochgezogen hatte und seinen Kopf hielt, damit sein Haar sein Gesicht verdecken konnte, erschien seltsam verletzlich.

Sie biss sich auf ihre Lippe, um nicht laut zu schnauben. _Sei nicht dumm_._ Es ist nur ein altes Foto. Hör auf zu projizieren._ _Er konnte wohl kaum wissen, was in der Zukunft geschehen würde._ Mit einem Augenrollen blätterte sie weiter, an den restlichen Absolventen in diesem Jahrbuch vorbei. Trotz ihrer Neugierde schlug sie alle ZAG- und UTZ-Ergebnisse jedes einzelnen Schülers nach und fragte sich, wie ihre eigenen Noten im Vergleich abschneiden würden. Lily und Remus hatten beide sehr gut abgeschnitten, überall nur Os und Es und James und Sirius waren ihnen dicht auf den Fersen, aber Peter hatte ganz offenbar nicht das Intellekt seiner Freunde geteilt und seine Ergebnisse waren zumeist nur As. Snapes Ergebnisse ließ sie fassungslos starren. Seine Noten waren allesamt Ohnegleichen. Sie wusste, dass er intelligent war, aber sicherlich schaffte nur eine Handvoll von Schülern dieses Ergebnis, auch wenn sie sich eingestehen musste, dass sie für sich selbst genau darauf hoffte.

Der Rest des Jahrbuches war mit weiteren offenherzigen Fotos der Schüler gefüllt. Sie zeigten die verschiedenen Stadien in ihrer Laufbahn hier in Hogwarts. Eines ihrer Lieblingsfotos war eines der Rumtreiber in ihrem dritten oder vierten Jahr, wie sie spielerisch darum kämpften vor der Kamera in Position auf einen Tisch zu treten und in die Kamera grinsten. Dann war da noch ein schönes Foto von James, Lily und ihren Schülersprecherabzeichen, beide lächelten sich an. Ein weiteres von Sirius in seinem fünften Jahr, wie er mit dem Quidditsch-Pokal über seinem Kopf wedelte und gleichzeitig versuchte einen schüchternen Remus im Schwitzkasten zu halten. Und dann noch ein weiteres von Lily in ihrem ersten Jahr, wie sie mit einer Gruppe von anderen Mädchen von der Gryffindor-Tribüne aus jubelten.

Sie durchblätterte die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws, die sie nicht unbedingt kannte und runzelte dann ihre Stirn. Es gab nur wenige Schnappschüsse von Slytherins, wie sie ihre grün-silbernen Krawatten trugen, aber Snape war auf keinem von ihnen abgebildet. Sie fand ihn schließlich, wie er auf einem weiteren Gruppenfoto in der hinteren Ecke im Hintergrund lungerte. Als sie die Namen unter dem Foto las, konnte sie ein Zittern nicht unterdrücken, da sie wusste, dass alle dieser stolzen und fröhlichen Jungen zu Todessern wurden und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf Snape. Er hatte seine Hände in seinen Taschen vergraben und starrte mit einem dunklen Blick in die Kamera. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht fotografiert werden wollte, wie er etwas abseits von der Gruppe stand und nicht dazugehören wollte. Soweit sie sehen konnte, war es das einzige andere Foto von ihm im gesamten Jahresbuch.

Gedankenverloren schloss Hermine das Buch und stellte es zurück ins Regal. Sie war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob diese Recherche aufschlussreich für sie war, aber zumindest hatte sie jetzt wieder etwas, worüber sie nachdenken konnte.

* * *

Severus war _nicht _erfreut, Umbridge wartend in seinem Klassenzimmer vorzufinden, als er eintrat, um die schützenden Stasiszauber der Stärkungstränke seines fünften Jahrganges aufzuheben und damit begann, die Inhaltsstoffe für die nächsten Schritte vorzubereiten. Sie hatte ihn gewarnt, dass sie diese Woche bei ihm vorbeischauen würde und ein Teil von ihm hatte gewusst, dass es ausgerechnet diese Klasse sein musste, aber dennoch nervte es ihn zutiefst. Seine Ergebnisse sprachen für sich. Hogwarts Noten in Zaubertränke waren höher als die jeder anderen Zaubereinrichtung, ein Grund, warum es ihm erlaubt war, mit seinem Verhalten durchzukommen. Mistkerl oder nicht, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, schien er ein guter, wenn auch nicht unbedingt beliebter Lehrer zu sein. Und die Liste seiner akademischen Errungenschaften war inzwischen so lang wie sein Unterarm. Diese lächerliche Idee einer _Inspektion_ war einfach nur eine Beleidigung.

Er ignorierte sie so gut es ging und begann damit das Klassenzimmer vorzubereiten, als er sich mit einem unterdrückten Lächeln an Minervas Beschreibung ihrer eigenen Inspektion erinnerte. Wie gerne er sich doch hier einfach nur auslassen würde. Er wettete, dass er sie bis zum Ende des Unterrichts hin zu einer stammelnden, rot angelaufenen Erstklässlerin reduzieren könnte. Aber nein, er musste sich benehmen. Zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Punkt.

Sie stand direkt hinter ihm, um ihn genau bei seiner Arbeit zu beobachten. Severus schnaubte beinahe auf. Er war der Meister der Einschüchterung und benutzte diese Techniken selbst. Sie würde bei ihm nicht funktionieren. Er mochte vielleicht spindeldürr und gerade ein Meter achtzig groß sein, aber er war immer noch um einiges größer als diese Kröte und es war nicht sonderlich schwer, sich so zu bewegen, dass er die Sicht komplett versperrte. Er unterdrückte ein weiteres Grinsen, als er ein frustriertes Schnauben hinter sich vernahm. Bescheuerte Frau.

„Sind Sie für Ihre Inspektion bereit, Severus?", fragte sie schließlich und innerlich schrieb er sich den ersten Punkt zu, dass er sie dazu gebracht hatte, zuerst das Wort zu ergreifen, auch wenn er sich wünschte, dass sie nicht seinen Vornamen verwenden würde. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, dürfte ihn keiner benutzen. Er betrachtete niemanden auch nur annähernd als Freund, der sich dieses Privileg verdient hatte. Und ganz sicher nicht diese bekloppte Dolores Umbridge, Fudges kleine Schoßkröte.

Er drehte sich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu ihr um. „Sicherlich würde die Vorbereitung von etwas Ungewöhnlichem den Zweck dieser Inspektion zunichtemachen?", antwortete er mit seidiger Stimme. „Da habe ich doch mehr Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeit als Lehrer als das." Außerdem würde sie vermutlich seine gewohnten Lehrmethoden noch genießen, so grausam dieser Gedanke auch war. Er schritt hinüber zu einer kaum beleuchteten Stelle im Klassenzimmer. „Sie sollten von hier aus alles genügend beobachten können.", sagte er ihr, zog seinen Zauberstab und zauberte ihr einen Stuhl herbei, bevor sie die Möglichkeit dazu hatte.

Bei jedem anderen Mann wäre es eine höfliche Geste gewesen, doch Severus hatte den unbequemsten, härtesten und unnachgiebigsten Stuhl herbeigezaubert, den er sich vorstellen konnte. Er war schmal genug, dass es für sie schwierig werden würde, eine Position zu finden und hoch genug, dass ihre kurzen Krötenbeine nicht bis zum Boden reichten. _Zweiter Punkt an mich_. Er schenkte ihr, was für ihn als ein höfliches Lächeln durchging, und deutete ihr an, dass sie sich doch setzen sollte. „Die Schüler sollten jetzt draußen vor der Tür sein."

„Sie lassen sie warten?", fragte sie, als sie es sich mit ihrem bescheuerten Klemmbrett bequem machte und begann Namen auf ihr rosafarbenes Papier zu schreiben. Rosafarbenes Pergament... er unterdrückte ein ekelerregendes Schaudern. Abscheuliche Frau. Sie hatte noch schlechteren Geschmack als er selbst.

„Ich lasse sie für den Fall, dass ich aufgehalten werden sollte, draußen im Flur warten, damit sie nicht in Versuchung kommen, ohne Aufsicht mit irgendwelchen Dingen hier drinnen zu spielen. Es ist eine Sicherheitsvorkehrung."

Damit wandte er sich von ihr ab, schritt hinüber zur Tür und hörte augenblicklich die aufgebrachten Stimmen. _Was zum Teufel habt ihr jetzt schon wieder angestellt?_ Seufzend öffnete er die Tür und war kein bisschen überrascht, Potter, Weasley und Draco kämpfend vorzufinden. Es war seltsam Longbottom inmitten dieses Geschehens zu sehen, aber er hatte weder die Zeit noch Lust neugierig zu sein und zog Gryffindor zehn Punkte ab, bevor er ihnen befahl, in das Klassenzimmer zu gehen.

Er folgte dem letzten Schüler und schloss die Tür laut genug, um auch das letzte Flüstern zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er schritt am Tisch des Trios vorbei, um nach vorne zu schreiten. _„Sie werden feststellen, dass wir heute einen Gast haben.", sagte er leise und höhnisch. _Nicht zum ersten Mal war er für seine Stimme dankbar. Nicht nur, weil es vermutlich seine einzige positive Eigenschaft war, sondern es bedeutete, dass er herablassend und höhnisch klingen konnte, ohne wirklich zu spotten. Er konnte somit auf Unschuld plädieren, sollte ihn jemand beschuldigen, einen Anderen zu verspotten.

Die Schüler tauschten alle Blicke aus und man musste nicht geübt in Legilimentik sein, um zu wissen, was sie dachten. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich und er war sich nicht sicher, ob es ein verächtliches oder echtes Lächeln war. Mit einer Lehrerin wie der Kröte, war er nicht mehr der meist gehasste Lehrer, was irgendwie sonderbar war. Er hatte etwas annähernd Ähnliches mit Lockhart erlebt, aber ein Großteil der Mädchen hatte für diesen Idioten geschwärmt, was ihm nur ein paar Krümel der Beliebtheit übrig gelassen hatte. Severus hob seine Stimme ein Stückchen weiter an und fuhr mit seinem Unterricht fort: _„Wir machen heute mit unserem Stärkungstrank weiter. Sie finden Ihre Mixturen so vor, wie Sie diese in der letzten Stunde verlassen haben; wenn sie richtig zubereitet sind, sollten sie übers Wochenende gut gereift sein. Anweisungen-", er wedelte wieder mit seinem Zauberstab, „- an der Tafel. Fahren Sie fort."_

Der erste Teil der Stunde war relativ schmerzfrei. Es war ein schrecklicher Gedanke, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen, schien Umbridge ihn zu mögen, sehr zu Minervas Schadenfreude über die letzten Wochen hinweg. Severus wusste, dass Lucius zum Teil dafür verantwortlich war. Es würde ihn nicht einmal annähernd überraschen, wenn er erfahren würde, dass sein sogenannter Freund ihn in den höchsten Tönen loben würde. Manchmal besaß Malfoy Senior einen äußerst bizarren Sinn für Humor, welcher zu einer späteren Stunde entsprechend erwidert werden würde. Dennoch erwartete er nicht, dass es anhielt. Fudge hatte immerhin letztes Jahr sein Mal gesehen.

Er begutachtete gerade Thomas' Trank, als er Schritte hinter sich hörte und starrte verärgert in den Kessel des Jungen. _Jetzt geht's los._ Ihre Schritte waren nicht gleichmäßig. Er hoffte, dass ihre Füße eingeschlafen waren. Dean Thomas war ein durchschnittlicher Schüler. Der Trank war richtig, aber auch nur gewöhnlich. Es gab keine wirklichen Fehler, aber es war keine besonders hohe Qualität. Er versuchte sich auf den Trank zu konzentrieren, als ihn diese nervtötende Stimme ansprach:

_„Nun, die Klasse scheint für diese Jahrgangsstufe ziemlich fortgeschritten zu sein._", sagte sie zu ihm und er lächelte verächtlich in den Kessel vor sich. Das sollten sie auch mit einem mehr als überqualifizierten Lehrer sein. Er sah keinen Grund darin sie auf ewig mit dem Trank zur Heilung von Furunkeln zu verhätscheln und das hier war immerhin die ZAG-Klasse. Umbridge fuhr fort:_ „Gleichwohl halte ich es doch für fraglich, ob es sinnvoll ist, den Schülern etwas wie die Stärkungslösung beizubringen. Ich denke, das Ministerium würde es vorziehen, wenn dieser aus dem Lehrplan gestrichen würde."_

_Eine Lösung ist nicht dasselbe wie ein Trank, du inkompetente Hexe._ Er richtete sich langsam auf und schaffte es nur mit Mühe ein Augenrollen zu unterdrücken. Wenn er schon eine Inspektion über sich ergehen lassen musste, warum dann nicht von jemandem, der auch eine Ahnung von dem Fach hatte? Der Trank verstärkt für einen kurzen Zeitraum die körperliche und magische Kraft des Trinkers, wohingegen die Lösung das nicht tat. Sie war recht harmlos und wurde hauptsächlich nur dazu benutzt, die Kraft einer Verzauberung, die auf ein Objekt gelegt wurde zu verstärken und manchmal wurde sie eingesetzt, um die Wirkung von bestimmten anderen Zaubertränken zu verstärken. Er wandte sich von der Werkbank ab und ließ Thomas mit seiner Arbeit fortfahren, als er sie ausdruckslos betrachtete und sie ihre Feder von dem Klemmbrett wieder aufnahm.

_„Nun... wie lange unterrichten Sie schon in Hogwarts?"_, fragte sie.

„_Vierzehn Jahre."_ Was auch in den Akten steht, hätte sie sich nur die Mühe gemacht, dort hineinzusehen. Dummkopf. Kröte.

_„Sie hatten sich, glaube ich, zuerst um die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beworben?",_ fragte sie mit giftsüßer Stimme.

_Ah. Darauf lief es also hinaus._ „_Ja"_, antwortete er leise.

_„Aber damit hatten Sie keinen Erfolg?"_

Thomas unterdrückte ein Lachen; offenbar folgten so ziemlich alle Schüler dem Gespräch und er wusste, wer unter ihnen war. Severus änderte seine Vorgehensweise, stoppte seine Okklumentik und kräuselte seine Lippen. Dann konnte er auch alles setzen, es genießen und sie dämlich aussehen lassen, selbst wenn er später dafür bezahlen müsste.

_„Offensichtlich"_, antwortete er vernichtend und hörte ein weiteres unterdrücktes Lachen irgendwo hinter sich, das so klang, als würde es von Granger stammen.

Die Kröte begann wild zu schreiben. Er blickte gerade weit genug hinunter, um ihre dämliche, aufwendige, verrückte Handschrift verkehrt herum zu lesen und war nur wenig überrascht zu sehen, dass sie nur Schwachsinn schrieb. Sie versuchte lediglich so auszusehen, dass sie aus seiner Vier-Worte-Antwort sehr viele Informationen zog.

_„__Und seit Sie in der Schule arbeiten, haben Sie sich regelmäßig für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beworben, nehme ich an?"_

„Ja", sagte er knapp. Das machte langsam keinen Spaß mehr. Er hasste es wirklich in der Öffentlichkeit gedemütigt zu werden, selbst wenn das hier kaum von Belang war, im Vergleich zu dem, was er sonst schon durchgemacht hatte. Er schluckte die aufsteigende Galle wieder hinunter und versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren, als er auf die unvermeidbare Frage wartete.

_„__Haben Sie eine Ahnung, warum sich Dumbledore bislang stets geweigert hat, Sie zu ernennen?"_

Oh, es gab tausende von Gründen. Zum Teil, weil der alte Mann nicht dumm war und wusste, dass er nirgendwo einen Zaubertränkelehrer mit Severus' Qualifikationen finden würde, zum Teil aus Boshaftigkeit. Ein bedeutungsvoller Grund war, weil er Severus einfach nicht vertraute, befürchtete, dass er überschnappen würde, und b beginnen würde die Kinder echte dunkle Magie zu lehren. Aber hauptsächlich, weil der Posten verflucht war und keiner von ihnen konnte es sich leisten, sollte Severus nach einem Jahr verschwinden. Er musste hier sein, um den Dunklen Lord anzulügen und damit Dumbledore ein Auge auf ihn werfen konnte. Keiner davon war ein akzeptabler Grund, den er Umbridge sagen konnte. Was ihn nicht davon abhielt, sich jedes Jahr aufs Neue zu bewerben, was auch mehrere Gründe hatte. Hauptsächlich, damit er dem Dunklen Lord zeigen konnte, dass er seinen Befehlen folgte, dann, weil es Dumbledore nervte, was immer ein guter Grund war und ihm eine Entschuldigung lieferte, bösartig zu Demjenigen zu sein, der den Job bekam Die Meisten von ihnen hatten es so oder so verdient und es half ihm dabei, dass die Menschen ihn unterschätzten. Er mochte das Fach wirklich sehr und würde es sogar genießen, es für eine Weile zu unterrichten, auch wenn seine wahre Liebe den Zaubertränken galt und jetzt, wo der Krieg vor ihrer Tür stand, wusste er, dass er den Armleuchtern mehr beibringen konnte als jeder Andere, den Dumbledore für diese Stellung an den Haaren herbeizog. Besonders Umbridge.

Er versuchte nicht mit den Zähnen zu knirschen und antwortete knapp: _„Ich schlage vor, Sie fragen ihn selbst."_

_„Oh, das werde ich auch.",_ sagte sie ihm mit einem süßlichen Lächeln. Dieser süße, mädchenhafte Ausdruck, den er schon aus Prinzip hasste, vollführte ganz unglückliche Dinge mit ihren sackartigen, aufgedunsenen Zügen und ließ sie noch viel abscheulicher und krötenähnlicher aussehen.

In dem Versuch sich nicht vorzustellen, was er alles mit ihr anstellen könnte, fragte er grimmig: _„Ich nehme an, das tut irgendetwas zur Sache?"_ Natürlich tat es das nicht. Seine Fähigkeiten als Zaubertränkelehrer hatten nichts damit zu tun, dass er eine andere Position wollte.

_„Oh, durchaus"_, versicherte sie ihm, _„ja, das Ministerium verlangt einen gründlichen Einblick in den – ähm – Werdegang der Lehrer."_

_Ich werde dich das nächste Mal mitnehmen, wenn ich gerufen werde_, dachte er boshaft. _Da wirst du schon einen Einblick gewinnen. _Das Ministerium hatte schon seit Dumbledores Eingreifen und seiner Freisprechung, nach einem Grund gesucht, ihn wieder zu belangen. Es musste unglaublich frustrierend für Fudge gewesen sein, zu wissen, dass er ein Todesser war und rein gar nichts dagegen tun konnte. Er starrte ihren Rücken an, als sie hinüber zu Parkinson ging und begann sie über den Unterricht zu befragen; zumindest hatte er seine blöde Inspektion bestanden und mit fliegenden Fahnen, wie es aussah, wenn sie mit den Slytherins redete. Sie wussten, was sie zu sagen hatten.

Als er sich abwandte, erhaschte er Potters Blick. Der Junge versuchte noch nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass er gelauscht hatte, zu verbergen und seine Wut schnappte über, als er hinüber schritt und in das Chaos seines Kessels hinabblickte. Offenbar war Potter mehr damit beschäftigt gewesen seinen Feinden zu lauschen, als sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Als Potter seinen Blick senkte, schielte Severus kurz hinüber zu Granger, welche sich leicht abgewandt und ihnen den Rücken zugedreht hatte und es damit offenkundig machte, dass sie es aufgegeben hatte, ihn aus diesem Schlammassel zu retten. Sie versuchte vermutlich weiterhin Longbottom zu helfen, aber im Moment war ihm das herzlich egal. Er hatte heute so oder so keine Nerven dafür sich mit einem weiteren geschmolzenen Kessel herumzuschlagen.

„Wieder keine Punkte, Potter", sagte Snape gehässig. In diesem Fall war es sogar gerechtfertigt. Das hier war vermutlich das schlimmste Gebräu im gesamten Klassenzimmer und ließ den erstarrten Schleim aus dem Kessel verschwinden. „Sie schreiben mir bis zum nächsten

Mal einen Aufsatz über die richtige Herstellung dieses Zaubertranks, mit einer Erklärung, wie und warum er Ihnen misslungen ist, verstanden?"

„Ja", zischte der Junge verärgert. _Idiot. Dieser Trank ist Teil deiner ZAGs. Du hast es im Unterricht nicht gelernt, also wirst du es dir selbst beibringen müssen. Wenn ich so ein Mistkerl wäre, dann hätte ich dich für den Abend Filch überlassen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich unbedingt noch einen Aufsatz korrigieren möchte._

Mit einem Augenrollen ging er hinüber zu Crabbe und Goyle, um zu sehen, welches Chaos die Beiden fabriziert hatten und knirschte erneut mit seinen Zähnen, bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte, noch einmal auf Umbridges Rücken zu starren. Zu seinem Ärger hatte sie diese Runde gewonnen.

* * *

Als er an diesem Abend ins Lehrerzimmer rauschte, lungerte seine Stimmung noch immer am Tiefpunkt. Minerva blickte auf, als er sich in den Sessel gegenüber von ihr fallen ließ und sie lächelte ihn schief an. „Nun denn, da scheint jemand endlich auch seine erste Inspektion hinter sich gebracht zu haben.", sagte sie mit einer, seiner Meinung nach, viel zu freudigen Stimme. „Haben Sie es genossen?"

„Nein", antwortete er knapp, als sie neben sich griff und ihr Schachbrett hervorzog. Sie zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Er nickte und sie begann damit, die Figuren aufzustellen. „Natürlich musste es der fünfte Jahrgang sein. Verfolgt sie Potter oder so etwas?"

„Vermutlich", stimmte sie ihm zu. „Einer der Hauptgründe, warum sie eigentlich hier ist, ist es ihn zu beobachten. Konnten Sie zumindest etwas mit ihr spielen?"

„Leider nicht", antwortete er. „Sie hat ein paar Hiebe wegen Verteidigung ausgeteilt und hat den Rest des Unterrichts damit verbracht, meine Schüler zu befragen."

„Schade", war ihre mitfühlende Antwort, „aber Sie werden mindestens noch eine weitere Möglichkeit haben. Da erwarte ich etwas Gutes, Severus. Meine und Ihre Pflicht ist es, ihr Leben hier so unangenehm wie möglich zu machen, bei jeder gegebenen Möglichkeit." Sie setzte ihren ersten Bauern nach vorne und begann damit das Spiel.

„Wo sind die Anderen?", fragte er einige Minuten später.

„Aurora, Charity und Rolanda sind in die Drei Besen gegangen. Filius und Bathesheda sind heute Abend mit Patrouille dran, Pomona ist wie immer in ihrem Gewächshaus, Septima arbeitet in ihrem Büro und _sie_ ist mit Albus zusammen. Hoffentlich tadelt er sie entsprechend."

„Warum? Was hat sie jetzt wieder getan?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln, als er Minervas Läufer schlug.

Sie warf ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu und aus Rache nahm sie einen seiner Bauern, bevor sie leise antwortete: „Sybill ist jetzt auf Bewährung."

„Was wohl kaum eine Überraschung ist.", bemerkte er. Er war einer der wenigen, der wusste, dass Sybill Trelawney eine echte Seherin war, aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab, eine hoffnungslose Vogelscheuche zu sein. „Vielleicht heißt das ja, dass wir jetzt endlich dieses verdammte Fach ganz aus dem Lehrplan streichen können. Ich hoffe, Sie haben den Hauselfen gesagt, sie sollen den selbst gebrauten Cherry verstecken?"

„Sie sind wohl kaum in der Position, sich über die Trinkgewohnheiten anderer auszulassen, Severus.", tadelte sie ihn und rettete rasch einen ihrer Springer. „Sie hat es nicht sonderlich gut aufgenommen. Bitte seien Sie nett zu ihr."

Er zog als Nächstes seine Königin. „Ich habe noch nie mit ihr gesprochen. Für mich ist das schon ziemlich nett."

„Auch wieder wahr. Und technisch gesehen, erlaubt es ihr die Erlassung des Ministeriums uns zu inspizieren und uns auf Bewährung zu setzen, aber ich meine nicht gelesen zu haben, dass sie uns auch feuern kann."

„Es sagt auch nicht, dass sie es nicht kann.", hielt er ihr finster vor Augen. „Aus dieser Ecke dürfen wir keine Hilfe erwarten. Sie haben zu viele Leute, die nach irgendwelchen Schlupflöchern Ausschau halten. Schach."

Nickend zog sie ihren König aus der Gefahrenzone. „Albus hat sich auf das hier irgendwie vorbereitet. Sie werden seinen Plan genießen, sollte Sybill rausgeschmissen werden."

„Sie mögen es in Rätseln zu sprechen, nicht wahr?", bemerkte er milde, opferte einen Springer und betrachtete das Brett durch halb geschlossene Augen.

„Glashaus und Steine, Severus", mahnte sie ihn. „Mein Punkt ist, wir können ihren Schaden in der Belegschaft einschränken, aber die Schüler sind jetzt schon außer Rand und Band."

„Das ist es, was sie immer tun", kommentierte er. „Und wieder, Schach."

Mit einem genervten Blick rettete sie erneut ihren König und er grinste sie schief an. Sie seufzte. „Heute Morgen Schülergruppen und Clubs aufzulösen ist eine sehr schlechte Idee gewesen, besonders jetzt, wo die Quidditch-Saison wieder beginnt. Potter ist nicht unser einziger Rebell. Sie hat mindestens einen Schüler aus jeder Klasse, wo sie etwas dran herumzunörgeln hat."

„Hauptsächlich Gryffindors.", sagte er hinterlistig.

„Weil Ihre Slytherins kleine, widerwertige Speichellecker sind.", entgegnete sie und nahm einen weiteren seiner Bauern.

„Kleine, widerwertige Speichellecker, die im Moment die meisten Punkte haben.", antwortete er ruhig. Er mochte die Einstellung seiner Schüler genauso wenig, aber das Haus der Schlangen war voll mit Überlebenden. Sie waren es nicht, die ständig zu irgendwelchen Strafarbeiten verdonnert wurden. Er nahm Minervas zweiten Läufer und sie revanchierte sich, in dem sie einen seiner Türme schlug.

„Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis etwas Ernstes geschehen wird, Severus. Ich sorge mich um Potter."

„Mein Geld gehört den Weasley-Zwillingen." Er holte seinen verbleibenden Springer aus der Gefahr. „Haben Sie schon ihre Süßigkeiten in Aktion gesehen? Ich freue mich schon darauf."

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich amüsiert, wie die Schüler wohl reagieren würden, wenn sie herausfänden, wie viel ihre Lehrer über sie tratschten und wie wenige Geheimnisse sie doch hatten.

„Sie werden keinen einzigen Schüler mehr in Zaubertränke haben. Sicherlich wird das für Sie kein Problem darstellen, aber es wird Auswirkungen auf Ihr Gehalt haben." Sie nahm einen weiteren Bauern.

Er schnaubte. „Wohl kaum. Sie hassen diese Frau viel mehr als mich. Ich behandel sie vielleicht alle wie Idioten, aber ich schüchtere sie nicht ein und versuche es dann zu verschleiern. Ich hindere sie nicht am Lernen und ich lüge sie nicht an."

„Scherz beiseite, Severus. Das hier wird langsam ernst. Wir wissen beide, dass die Belegschaft bestenfalls nur die Illusion von Kontrolle hat. Wenn sie die Schüler zu einem öffentlichen Aufstand drängt..."

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln setzte er seine Königin deutlich auf das Brett. Der Versuch des Trios ihre kleine Verteidigungsgruppe zu gründen, war bereits öffentliches Wissen, selbst wenn sie glaubten, äußerst verstohlen vorgegangen zu sein. Er war ziemlich stolz auf seine Rolle darin. „Wenn Potter von weiteren Rebellen umgeben ist, wird er weniger ein Problem darstellen. Im Moment hält er sich bedeckt, weil er denkt, dass er clever ist. Ich behaupte immer noch, dass Ihre Zwillinge zuerst handeln."

Sie beobachtete das Brett durch zusammengekniffene Augen. „Wie wär's mit einer Wette?"

„Zehn Galleonen", sagte er, ohne zu zögern.

Minerva blinzelte kurz, nickte dann voller Stolz und nahm einen weiteren Bauern. „Die Wette gilt." Sie versiegelten ihr Abkommen mit einem Händeschütteln und konzentrierten sich wieder auf das Spiel. „Ich mache mir dennoch Sorgen um den Jungen."

„Das ist bereits das zweite Mal, dass Sie es erwähnt haben. Ihm wird es gut gehen, so war das doch bisher immer gewesen."

„Sie hat neulich seine Eule abgefangen."

„Was?"

Sie tauschten grimmige Blicke aus. „Es stand nichts Riskantes in seinem Brief, den er losschicken wollte, so viel Verstand hat er. Aber sie wird mutiger. Wir sind gerade mal im Oktober angekommen. Was wird sie noch bis Weihnachten alles angestellt haben?"

„Dann müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass ihr Mut etwas zerschlagen wird, nicht wahr?", murmelte er. „Schach."

„Verdammt", murmelte sie ebenfalls, bevor sie das Wort aufhalten konnte und rettete ihren König mit einem bestimmten Blick. „Albus hat Ihnen bereits gesagt, dass Sie sie nicht vergiften dürfen."

„Das werde ich auch nicht. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht." Er ließ zu, dass sie seinen zweiten Turm nahm. „Wenn Sie sich solche Sorgen um die Schüler machen, dann müssen wir ihre Aufmerksamkeit eben für eine Weile auf etwas anderes lenken. Die beste Strategie mit dem Ministerium war bisher immer bei ihren Wahnvorstellungen mitzumachen. Soll sie sich mit sich selbst und ihren Errungenschaften beschäftigen, dann wird sie auch aufhören, sich auf alles um sie herum zu konzentrieren."

„In Zeiten wie diesen bin ich froh, dass Sie kein Schüler mehr sind, Severus. Sie wären ein absoluter Albtraum."

„Das ist wirklich süß von Ihnen.", antwortete er sarkastisch und lächelte erneut.

„Wie oft werden Sie aushelfen müssen?"

„So oft wie nötig.", versicherte er ihr. „Sie ist auf beiden Seiten nicht sonderlich beliebt, wissen Sie. Sie versucht Hogwarts zu zerstören und niemand will das. Wer will noch mitmachen?"

„Filius, offensichtlich. Vielleicht auch Pomona, obwohl sie im Moment nicht viel ausrichten kann. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Anderen sich beteiligen, wie sie können."

Auf Severus' Lippen breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, als ihm ein Gedanke kam und er einen weiteren Bauern opferte. „Lassen Sie uns das Ganze doch etwas interessanter machen, nicht?"

„Fahren Sie fort. Sie stehen übrigens im Schach."

Nicht sonderlich überrascht bewegte er seinen König. „Wie wär's mit einem Spieleinsatz? Jeder steuert wöchentlich eine Kleinigkeit bei. Am Ende des Jahres stimmen wir ab, wer es geschafft hat, sie in ihrem Vorhaben an meisten zu behindern. Der Gewinner bekommt alles."

Sie tauschten fröhlich bösartige Blicke aus. „Ich bin dabei.", stimmte Minerva zu. „Es wird selbstverständlich Regeln geben. Keine unfairen Vorteile, nichts Gefährliches und die Schüler bleiben außen vor."

„Klingt fair. Und wir werden Dumbledore nichts sagen."

„Wenn er keine Beweise hat, kann er auch nichts machen.", stimmte sie ihm zu. Keiner von ihnen war dumm genug zu denken, dass er nicht wissen würde, was sie hier ausheckten.

„Ausgezeichnet. Schach und Matt."

Sie schaute auf das Brett und seufzte nur, als sich ihr König missmutig geschlagen gab. „Dieses Mal hatte ich Sie fast. Sie hatten fast keine Figuren mehr übrig."

„Ich bin nicht besser als Sie. Ich kann Sie nur besser einschätzen, als Sie mich."

„Die Königin war eine Täuschung?"

„Ja."

„Hmpf. Also schön. Ich werde sobald wie möglich mit den Anderen sprechen. Sie und ich haben nächsten Donnerstag Patrouille, glaube ich. Mal sehen, was bis dahin noch alles passiert."

* * *

Es schien ewig zu dauern, bis die Zwillinge und ihr Publikum den Gemeinschaftsraum geräumt hatten. Hermine hatte es bereits aufgeben irgendwas zu sagen. Ron und Harry waren viel zu beeindruckt, um auch nur zuzuhören und sie wollte nicht zugeben, dass ein Teil von ihr ebenfalls ehrlich beeindruckt war. Unter anderen Umständen wäre sie viel schockierter von den Süßigkeiten gewesen, wodurch die Schüler den Unterricht verlassen konnten, aber... nun, Umbridge war ein besonderer Fall. Wenn sie nicht so verzweifelt war ein Auge auf diese scheußliche Frau zu werfen und ständig versuchte, Harry unter Kontrolle zu halten, wäre sie vielleicht sogar versucht, selbst Verteidigung zu schwänzen.

Endlich war der Gemeinschaftsraum selig ruhig und leer. Hermine war etwas erschrocken zu sehen, dass Mitternacht bereits vorbei war. Für die Jungen war das in Ordnung. Sie mussten am nächsten Morgen auch nicht um halb sechs aufstehen. Sie versuchte sich an die frühe Zeit zu gewöhnen, damit sie dann auch bereit war, ihren Plan umzusetzen, bevor Hagrid zurückkam. Zumindest war Snape heute Abend nicht gerufen worden. Also würde sie heute Nacht nicht in den Krankenflügel gerufen werden, aber dennoch würde sie morgen früh absolut erschöpft sein.

„Sirius", sagte Ron schließlich und sie legte ihre Hausaufgaben zur Seite, als der Patenonkel ihres Freundes sie aus dem Feuer angrinste.

„Hi."

„Hi", antwortete sie zusammen mit den Anderen und kniete sich neben Krummbein auf den Teppich.

_„Wie steht's?"_

„_Nicht so gut_", antwortete Harry, als Hermine Krummbein vom Feuer wegzog. „_Das Ministerium hat schon wieder einen Erlass durchgesetzt, mit dem sie unsere Quidditch-Mannschaften verbieten."_

_„Oder Geheimgruppen für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?",_ fragte Sirius schelmisch und sie starrten ihn an. Sie wusste nicht, was die Jungen fühlten, aber ihr war das extrem peinlich. Sie waren so vorsichtig gewesen!

_„Woher weißt du das?",_ verlangte Harry zu wissen.

_„__Ihr solltet eure Treffpunkte sorgfältiger auswählen.", sagte Sirius und grinste noch breiter. „Der Eberkopf, ich bitte euch."_

Seine Stimme lag so voller Spott, dass Hermine fast ihre Fassung verlor. „_Also, jedenfalls war das besser als die Drei Besen!", sagte sie trotzig. „Da ist es immer rappelvoll."_

_„__Was hieße, dass man euch nicht so leicht belauschen könnte.", _antwortete Sirus abweisend_. „Du musst noch eine Menge lernen, Hermine."_

Er wollte vermutlich nicht so herablassend klingen, aber es ärgerte sie dennoch, zumeist, weil sie wusste, dass es stimmte. Die Dinge, die sie _nicht_ wusste, hielten sie nachts wach, während ihre Gedanken kreisten. Sie hatte versucht ihre kleine Gruppe so verdeckt wie möglich zu halten, aber offensichtlich hatte sie es vermasselt. Sie war einfach keine Slytherin, das wusste sie bereits. Kein Wunder, dass sich Professor Snape die letzten Tage ständig über etwas amüsiert hatte… immerhin waren es in erster Linie seine Worte gewesen, die sie dazu verleitet hatten, es überhaupt vorzuschlagen.

Mit ihren Gedanken bei Snape blickte sie zurück zu Sirius, der ihnen etwas über Mundungus Fletcher erzählte. Plötzliche Kälte machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit, als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass dieser Mann, der hier so freudig grinste und über eine Rebellion redete, in ihrem Alter zu einem versuchten Mord in der Lage war. Davor hatte er ständig Andere schikaniert. Es war seltsam… sie hatte Sirius gemocht und sicherlich hatte Snape immer, wenn sie die Beiden zusammen gesehen hatte, genauso gut ausgeteilt, wie er einstecken musste, aber die Fakten waren unleugbar. Ein Streich wäre es gewesen, Snape in jeder anderen Nacht unter den Baum zu locken und den Durchgang hinter ihm zu verschließen, mit irgendetwas anderem drinnen, was dort auf ihn gewartet hätte. Sicherzustellen, dass es in der Nacht zum Vollmond, mit einem wartenden Werwolf am Ende, passierte, war kein Scherz mehr. Sirius hatte Snape umbringen wollen.

Obwohl Snape als Erwachsener ihm in nichts nachstand, verbal zumindest, und sie würde selbst in einem Duell auf ihn wetten, vielleicht nicht bei einem körperlichen Kampf, bezweifelte sie jedoch, dass dies auch der Fall war, als sie noch Kinder waren. Abgesehen von allen anderen, hieß es nie einer gegen einen, zumindest nicht ihres Wissens nach. Einer gegen vier war ein sehr unfairer Kampf. Es war Schikane, ganz einfach. Selbst mit ihrem besten Willen in der Welt konnte sie es nicht rechtfertigen. Snape war nicht dumm, war es niemals gewesen. Er hätte niemals einen so unausgeglichenen Kampf angezettelt, von dem er nicht hoffen konnte, ihn auch wirklich zu gewinnen.

Das stimmte Hermine traurig, als sie erkannte, dass sie erwachsen wurde und sah, dass die Welt nicht der Platz war, von dem sie gedacht hatte, was sie eigentlich war. Sie hatte Sirius immer gemocht, war immer auf seiner Seite gewesen, aber jetzt erinnerte sie sich an die grausame und beinahe brutale Wut, die Snape vor fast zwei Jahren an den Tag gelegt hatte und sie sah es jetzt aus einem anderen Licht. Man wurde nicht so wütend, wenn dahinter nicht enormer Schmerz steckte, der diese Wut fütterte. Es war jetzt schwieriger, wo sie die gesamte Geschichte kannte, sich eine Seite auszusuchen, besonders da sie wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man schikaniert wurde. Im Grunde genauso wie Harry, aber er war, was Snape angigng, gegenüber allem blind und sah nur seine Gehässigkeit, genau wie sie selbst, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit.

Sie schob diese sorgenvollen Gedanken in ihren Hinterkopf, als sie Sirius zuhörte, wie er Mrs. Weasleys Warnung erklärte. Etwas beschämt stellte sie fest, dass es sich genauso wie ihr rechthaberisches zwölfjähriges Ich anhörte. Das war etwas Positives am Erwachsenwerden, vermutete sie. Ihre eigenen Prioritäten hatten sich verschoben. Die Jungen konnten sich so lange wie sie wollten darüber lustig machen. Ron mochte vielleicht ein Blutsverräter sein, aber er war immer noch ein Reinblüter und Harry hatte den ganzen Orden, der ihn beschützte, aber Hermine war ein Schlammblut und ein Ziel und sie wollte sich selbst verteidigen können, denn es würde nicht viele geben, die es für sie erledigten.

_„Also willst du, dass ich sage, ich mach bei der Verteidigungsgruppe nicht mit?", _fragte Ron schmollend.

_„Ich? Sicher nicht_!", sagte Sirius und sah überraschenderweise schockiert aus. _„Ich halte das für eine glänzende Idee!"_

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln schaute Hermine gedankenverloren ins Feuer, als Harry freudig anwortete: _„Ach ja?"_

„_Natürlich! __Glaubst du vielleicht, dein Vater und ich hätten gekuscht und Befehle von einer alten Vettel wie Umbridge befolgt?"_

_Nein,_ dachte Hermine verbittert. _Du bist wie Harry gewesen, abweisend, wütend und... dumm und du musstest auch ständig zum Nachsitzen_. Für einen Moment sprach ihr innerer Monolog mit Snapes Stimme, sagte etwas über arrogante, gefühlsduselige, impulsive und leichtsinnige Gryffindors.

Harry schien etwas in der Stimme seines Patenonkels vernommen zu haben, da er dem Feuer einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf. _„__Aber letztes Jahr hast du mir andauernd gesagt, ich soll vorsichtig sein und keine Risiken eingehen."_

_„__Letztes Jahr sprach alles dafür, dass jemand innerhalb von Hogwarts versucht hat dich umzubringen, Harry!", sagte Sirius ungeduldig. „Dieses Jahr wissen wir, dass jemand da draußen ist, der uns am liebsten alle umbringen will. Deswegen halte ich es für eine sehr gute Idee, wenn ihr lernt euch gut zu verteidigen!"_

_Du warst schon immer gut darin gewesen, Dinge zu rechtfertigen,_ sagte Hermines innerer Snape dunkel. Sie wollte sich für ihre Vorwürfe schämen und fragte leise: _„Und wenn wir rausgeworfen werden?" _Sirius war jetzt kein übereifriger junger Rebell mehr. Er war Harrys Vormund, erwachsen und befand sich in einer Position mit Verantwortung.

_„Hermine, das Ganze war deine Idee!",_ protestierte Harry.

_Im Grunde war es Professor Snapes Idee. _Sie wusste nicht, ob es nur eine beiläufige Bemerkung war oder ob er ihre Gedanken in diese Richtung gestoßen hatte, ob es wirklich nur reiner Zufall oder bewusste Manipulation gewesen war. _„Das weiß ich sehr wohl._", antwortete sie mit einem Schulterzucken. „_Ich wollte nur wissen, was Sirius davon hält."_ Sie wusste, was er davon hielt. Sie wollte wissen, was er zu sagen hatte.

_„Nun ja, besser rausgeworfen und in der Lage, euch zu verteidigen, als sicher in der Schule zu sitzen und keine Ahnung zu haben.",_ antwortete Sirius jetzt. Sein gelassener Ton beantwortete ihre Frage. Ihr Herz sank, als Ron und Harry gemeinsam begeistert zustimmten, bevor die Drei begannen mögliche Orte zu diskutieren. Sie fragte sich unbehaglich, wie lange sie die Dinge laufen lassen konnte, bevor sie Harry ihren Verdacht würde sagen müssen.

* * *

_Snapes Inspektion – Band 5, Kapitel: Ausbildungserlass Nummer vierundzwanzig. (Die wörtliche Rede ist original übernommen und kursiv markiert.)_

_Die Unterhaltung zwischen Sirius und dem Trio – ebenfalls dasselbe Kapitel und auch hier wieder ist die wörtliche Rede übernommen und krusiv markiert._


	6. 6

**_„Viele sind hartnäckig in Bezug auf den einmal eingeschlagenen Weg, wenige in Bezug auf das Ziel_****_."  
_**_– Friedrich Nietzsche**.**_

* * *

Hermine hatte die Nacht nicht gut geschlafen. Was auch keine wirkliche Überraschung war, angesichts dessen wie knapp sie und die Jungs diesmal Umbridge entkommen waren. Im Nachhinein war es wirklich eine blöde Aktion gewesen, was nur ihre bohrenden und verwirrten Gedanken über Harrys Patenonkel fütterte. Was sie hier taten, war gefährlich und er sollte sie dazu ermutigen, vorsichtig zu sein, ihnen dabei helfen alles vernünftig durchzudenken und sie nicht blindlinks anstacheln. Sie mochte es nicht diese Gedanken zu haben, da ein Teil von ihr immer noch das kleine Mädchen sein wollte, welches absolutes Vertrauen in die Erwachsenen um sie herum hatte, die immer wussten, was am Besten für sie war. Erwachsen zu werden machte wirklich keinen Spaß.

Snape an diesem Morgen beim Frühstück zu sehen, half ihr nicht sonderlich. Sie hatte die halbe Nacht versucht zu vergessen, was Sirius ihm angetan hatte. Jedes Mal wenn sie zu ihm aufblickte, fühlte sie sich schuldig, was wirklich keinen Sinn ergab. Sie hatte bei keiner Schikane mitgemacht, und obwohl sie ihn zugegebenermaßen schon ein paar Mal angegriffen hatte, war es zu dem Zeitpunkt immer gerechtfertigt und niemals böse gemeint gewesen. Sie hatte ihn niemals bei einem dieser schrecklichen Namen genannt, die ihm der Rest der Schule gegeben hatte - gut, gelegentlich dachte sie, dass er ein Mistkerl war, aber das zählte nicht, da er das wirklich war - und sie hatte sogar versucht, bei dem Irrwicht-Vorfall nicht zu lachen. Also, warum fühlte sie sich wegen Dingen schuldig, die passiert waren, als sie noch nicht einmal geboren war?

_Vielleicht weil die Leute, die daran beteiligt waren, sich _nicht_ schuldig fühlten_, erkannte sie langsam. Rückblickend auf den Irrwicht-Vofall hatte sie sich zu der Zeit etwas unbehaglich gefühlt. Es war nicht unbedingt professionell eine Klasse dazu zu ermutigen, sich über einen anderen Lehrer lustig zu machen und es hatte Professor Lupin so unähnlich gesehen. Die gesamte Schule hatte sich daraufhin über Snape lustig gemacht. Hermine schämte sich, als sie erkannte, dass sie sich jetzt zum ersten Mal fragte, wie er sich dabei gefühlt haben musste. Sie war schon immer der Meinung gewesen, dass es falsch war, einem Lehrer gegenüber respektlos zu sein, aber sie hatte nicht einmal innegehalten, um darüber nachzudenken, dass es vielleicht seine Gefühle verletzt hatte.

Sirius hatte dies noch nie gestört. Sie schielte hinauf zum Lehrertisch und erinnerte sich, wie Harry und Ron gelacht hatten, als sie von dem Spitznamen _Schniefelus_ erfahren hatten. Sie kannte sich mit Schikane aus und sie wusste, dass es keinen vergleichbaren Schmerz gab, als die Bedeutung hinter dem Spitznamen aus der Kindheit. Offensichtlich hegten die verbleibenden Rumtreiber keinerlei Schuldgefühle wegen ihrer Taten, taten ihre Fehde mit Snape immer als belanglos ab und Dumbledore selbst hatte Snape gesagt, dass er es endlich überwinden sollte, als ob es ihm nicht erlaubt sei, wütend zu sein. Im Grunde, nach einigen Überlegungen, war Dumbledore den Scherzen über den Irrwicht beigetreten. Harry und Ron hatten ihr von dem Hut in dem Knallbonbons erzählt. Das war ganz und gar nicht fair.

Ihr gesamtes Weltbild stellte sich momentan auf den Kopf. Sie kannte erst seit ein paar Monaten Snapes wahre Rolle und es war gerade mal Oktober. Und doch betrachtete sie die Dinge jetzt alle anders; alles nur, weil sie plötzlich erkannt hatte, dass ihr Tränkemeister ein menschliches Wesen war und die Dinge nicht so waren, wie es den Anschein hatte. Es war ein einsames Gefühl, denn sie wusste, dass ihre Freunde noch zu jung waren, um es zu erkennen.

* * *

Als sie in Zauberkunde darüber sprachen, wie weit Umbridge bereit war zu gehen, hatte sie vorgehabt, das Thema noch einmal aufzugreifen, aber ihr Mut hatte sie verlassen. Genervt von ihrer eigenen Schwäche, nahm sie sich vor, es in ihrer Pause anzusprechen und ordnete so gut es ging ihre Gedanken, während die Jungen feierten, dass ihre Quidditch-Mannschaft wieder zusammenkommen konnte. Sie waren wirklich noch jung, erkannte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. Als ob Quidditch noch wichtig war, wenn die Welt zur Hölle fuhr.

_„Was ist los mit dir, Hermine_?", fragte Ron und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, als sie den Regen draußen beobachtete.

_„Ich denk nur nach..."_

_„Über Siri... Schnuffel?",_ fragte Harry und sie wappnete sich.

_„Nein… nicht unbedingt. Eher... ich frage mich… ich nehme an, wir tun doch das Richtige… denke ich... oder nicht?"_ Gott, es war alles so verwirrend. Eingebung oder nicht, es war ihre Idee gewesen und sie fühlte sich verantwortlich, sollte etwas schieflaufen oder jemand geschnappt werden. In einer perfekten Welt würde sie das Ganze mit einem Erwachsenen durchsprechen, aber die einzige logische Person wäre Snape selbst und er verwirrte sie und schüchterte sie noch immer ein. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sie nicht mochte, genauso wenig wie sie ihn gewissermaßen mochte. Sie konnte sich ganz bestimmt nicht vorstellen, sich mit ihm für eine Unterhaltung hinzusetzen. Außerdem bezweifelte sie, dass er unvoreingenommen über Sirius und Harry reden konnte.

„Ach so, alles klar", antwortete Ron sarkastisch. _„__Hätte mich echt geärgert, wenn du nicht genau erklärt hättest, um was es geht."_

_Oh ha ha, verdammt lustig, Ron._ _„__Ich hab mich nur gefragt, ob wir das Richtige tun, wenn wir diese Gruppe für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gründen",_ sagte sie schließlich und erkannte, dass selbst, wenn das ihre Meinung war, sie es nicht hätte laut sagen sollen, selbst wenn ihr niemand zuhörte.

_„Was? Hermine, das war immerhin deine Idee!"_

_„Ich weiß",_ antwortete sie unbehaglich. Sie hasste dieses Gefühl, hasste es die Stimme der Vernunft zu sein, wenn sie wusste, dass dann nur ihre Freunde sauer auf sie sein würden, weil sie einen Streit angefangen hatte. _„Aber nachdem wir mit Schnuffel gesprochen haben-"_

_„Aber er ist doch voll und ganz dafür", sagte Harry verblüfft._

_„Ja",_ pflichtete sie ihm bei und starrte erneut aus dem Fenster. „_Ja, deshalb bin ich ja drauf gekommen, dass es vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee war..."_

Sie zuckte beinahe bei der Wut in Harrys Stimme zusammen, als er ihr antwortete und fragte sich stumpfsinnig, wie lange sie diesmal nicht mit ihr reden würden. _„Verstehe ich dich richtig? Sirius ist unserer Meinung und deshalb denkst du jetzt, dass wir es nicht mehr tun sollten?"_

Sie wusste, er war verletzt. Sein Patenonkel war seine Familie, mehr als seine grausame Tante und sein Onkel und Harry liebte Sirius mit einer Verzweiflung, als ob er noch nie zuvor jemand anderen geliebt hätte, aber darum konnte er es auch nicht objektiv betrachten. _„Mal ehrlich, traust du seinem Urteil?",_ fragte sie leise. Abgesehen von allen anderem, hatte Sirius einige Jahre in Askaban verbracht. Animagi oder nicht, es war zweifelhaft, dass er dort ohne mentale Schäden herausgekommen war und sie steckte nicht sonderlich viel Vertrauen in seine Sichtweise.

_„Ja, ich schon!",_ schnappte er jetzt letztendlich über_. „Wir haben immer glänzende Ratschläge von ihm bekommen!"_

_Dir zu sagen, dass du vorsichtig sein sollst, nachdem man dir eine Falle gestellt hat, Harry, zählt nicht. Das ist nur ein einziges Mal gewesen. _Ihre Kehle schmerzte. Sie wusste, dass ihre Worte ihn aufregen würden, Ron würde seine Meinung vertreten und der anschließende Streit würde schmerzhaft werden. Warum musste immer sie es sein, die ihren sonnigen Optimismus zerstörte? „_Denkt ihr nicht, er ist... irgendwie... leichtsinnig geworden... seit er am Grimmauldplatz festsitzt?",_ fragte sie vorsichtig. „_Denkt ihr nicht, dass er... sozusagen... durch uns lebt?"_

_„Was soll das heißen, ‚durch uns lebt?",_ verlangte Harry zu wissen.

_„Ich meine... nun, ich glaube, er würde liebend gerne geheime Verteidigungsclubs direkt vor der Nase von jemandem aus dem Ministerium gründen. Ich glaube, es ist fürchterlich frustrierend für ihn, dass er dort, wo er ist, so wenig unternehmen kann."_ Was durchaus verständlich war. Dumbledore hatte das nicht sonderlich gut gehandhabt und sie musste zugeben, dass Snapes Sticheleien nicht wirklich hilfreich waren. Trotzdem hatte Sirius Verantwortungen. _„Deswegen vermute ich, ist er erpicht darauf, uns sozusagen... anzustacheln."_

Die Beiden starrten sie verdutzt an. „_Sirius hat Recht_", sagte Ron letztendlich, „_Du klingst _tatsächlich _wie meine Mutter."_

_Nun, jemand muss es sein. _Sie biss sich auf ihre Lippe. Als sie ihren Blick abwandte, gab sie auf. Sie verstanden es einfach nicht und sie wollte wirklich nicht, dass sie wieder sauer auf sie waren. Für die Beiden passte es schon. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig und wenn sie sich mal stritten, dann gab es noch sie und andere Freunde. Hermine hatte die nicht. Da waren noch andere, mit denen sie gut auskam, irgendwie zumindest, aber Harry und Ron waren ihre einzigen engen Freunde und wenn sie nicht mit ihr redeten, dann hatte sie niemanden mehr. Gryffindor-Mut war gut und schön, aber die Welt wurde immer dunkler und sie wollte sich dem nicht alleine stellen, noch nicht einmal für ein paar Tage.

* * *

Severus starrte ausdruckslos auf sein Spiegelbild, wappnete sich, bevor er seinen ruhigen Kerker für das Abendessen verließ. Er hasste Halloween abgrundtief. Mit der Zeit war der Schmerz nicht weniger geworden und er bezweifelte, dass dies auch jemals der Fall sein würde. Abgesehen von seinen Gefühlen endete sein Leben am 31. Oktober 1981. Seitdem hatte er nichts mehr für das es sich zu leben lohnte. Er hatte die einzige Person in seinem Leben, die ihm etwas bedeutete, verloren. Er hatte die erste Person verloren, die glaubte, dass er etwas wert war. Der Dunkle Lord war ein Monster, aber er kannte die Lügen, die ein junger Slytherin, der nichts hatte, hören musste und er hatte seinen einzigen Grund verloren. Seit damals hatte er nur in einem Vakuum existiert, darauf wartend, dass sein Meister zurückkehrte.

Er mochte es nicht an die Nacht zu Halloween zu denken. Er konnte sich nicht mehr wirklich an viel erinnern. Es lag alles wie in einem Nebel aus Schmerz, aber er erinnerte sich an genug, dass die Träume durchdrangen, wenn in seinem Schlaf seine Oklumentikschilde sanken, nicht, dass es ihm heute leicht fiel, überhaupt Schlaf zu finden. Seit Potters Rückkehr nach Hogwarts war es nur noch schlimmer geworden. Kaum eine Überraschung, wirklich. Der Junge machte einfach alles alles dadurch nur noch schlimmer, dass er lediglich existierte. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob der Junge auch Albträume hatte, aber es waren nur flüchtige Momente.

Halloween war jedoch eine wichtige Nacht. Die meisten Hexen und Zauberer mochten es hinauszugehen und etwas zu spielen, da es die eine Nacht im Jahr war, wo sie damit davonkamen, gesehen zu werden. Die Todesser wollten allen beweisen, dass ihr Herr nicht tot war, genau wie der Dunkle Lord selbst. Er hatte Dumbledore gewarnt, dass er ausgerechnet heute gerufen werden und dass es wichtig sein würde. Im Anschluss fand ein Ordenstreffen statt, an dem er teilnehmen musste, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wann er dort auftauchen oder in welcher Verfassung, er sich befinden würde. Zumindest war er nicht so dumm etwas zu essen oder zu trinken.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis endlich sein Arm brannte und doch war es kaum neun Uhr. Lautlos schlich er aus den Kerkern und über das Gelände, setzte seine Masken auf, einmal die, die er in seiner Hand hielt und einmal metaphorisch, bevor seine Finger unter seinen Ärmel glitten, um das brennende Mal zu finden und den Ruf seines Herrn zu beantworten. Das Treffen fand heute unter freien Himmel statt, bemerkte er, irgendwo in einem Wald. Eine Tatsache, die ungewöhnlich war. Er verneigte sich vor der großen Gestalt in der Mitte der Lichtung, nahm seinen Platz in der Runde ein und kniete sich hin. Hinter seiner Maske huschten seine Augen hin und her, katalogisierten jeden, der eventuell abwesend war.

Der Dunkle Lord schien heute in Redelaune zu sein. Noch bevor die letzte schattige Figur seinen Platz eingenommen hatte, begann er mit seiner Rede. Severus hörte beinahe beschämt zu. Sein Herr war ein gesegneter Redner und einst hatten ihn diese Worte bewegt und inspiriert, so sehr, dass er ein Teil davon sein wollte. Er hasste es sich daran zu erinnern, aber es war die Wahrheit und er zwang sich dazu, es in jedem Treffen anzuerkennen. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte er all dies mal gewollt. Einst war er mal ein wahrer Todesser gewesen und selbst für Lily hatte es ihn geschmerzt, seinen Herren zu hintergehen, selbst wenn er gewusst hatte, dass das, zu was er gezwungen wurde, falsch war. Als der Dunkle Lord letztes Jahr zurückgekehrt war, hatte er sich an den Schrecken und den Schmerz erinnert, den er verspürt hatte, als er das missratende Abbild, zu dem sein Herr geworden war, gesehen hatte.

Als er mit seiner Eröffnungsrede fertig war, fuhr ihr Herr damit fort, über seine Zukunftspläne zu reden. Insbesondere kündigte er an, dass er beabsichtigte, ihre Anzahl wieder in voller Kraft erblühen zu lassen. Severus wurde jetzt aufmerksam, als er begann von den loyalen Anhängern zu sprechen, die nach Askaban gehen mussten. Askaban war auch ein Teil seiner Albträume, den er nicht ausschließen konnte. Er glaubte nicht, dass auch nur einer der Todessern kräftig genug war, irgendetwas beizutragen.

Anscheinend sah der Dunkle Lord das anders. Er plante, sie in naher Zukunft zu befreien. Es wäre noch nicht einmal schwierig, sagte er abwertend. Es gab nur sehr wenige Wachen auf der Insel, außer den Dementoren und die waren für ihn keine Bedrohung. Vor Neujahr war jedoch kein Übergriff geplant, aber schon bald würden ihre Ränge wieder voll sein.

Alle schienen zufrieden zu sein, aber Severus wusste, dass sie es nicht waren. Niemand wollte noch mehr Rivalen um die Gunst ihres Herrn haben und einige von den Leuten hier wären nicht allzu erfreut, die wieder zu sehen, die entlassen werden würden. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, Lucius leise fluchen gehört zu haben. Er konnte ihn voll und ganz verstehen. Bellatrix Lestrange war seine Schwägerin, aber sie kamen nicht unbedingt gut miteinander aus und ehrlich gesagt, war sie schon verrückt gewesen, bevor sie ins Gefängnis musste. Severus erinnerte sich noch immer an ihr Lachen, wenn sie spielte und musste einen Schauer unterdrücken. In der Regel ließ der Dunkle Lord nach Strategieanweisungen, und genau das war das hier - seine Anhänger etwas Spaß haben. Das war ein guter Punkt, warum er seine Rückkehr geheim halten wollte, überlegte Severus. Diesmal gab es keine Überfälle, keine grauenhaften, extravaganten Morde. Bisher gab es nur Tote, um Informationen zu erhalten oder gelegentlich ein namenloser Muggel, der dazu benutzt wurde, um die Hingabe eines Anhängers zu testen. Er wusste, dass dieser Zustand nicht anhalten würde, aber je länger er es schaffte, kein weiteres Blut über seine Hände zu gießen, desto zufriedener war er. Es war erst ein Monat her, dass er sich hatte beweisen müssen, indem er jemandem das Leben nahm und er hatte nicht vergessen, wie Granger ihn angestarrt hatte. Dieser Blick in ihren Augen… es zu sehen machte es nicht einfacher, egal, wer es war.

Zumindest gab es heute Abend keine Gefangenen. Stattdessen verlangte der Dunkle Lord Berichte. Resigniert bereitete sich Severus vor, sehr wohl wissend, dass seine Darbietung nicht gut enden würde. Sein Herr kümmerte sich erst um die Anhänger aus den äußeren Kreisen und arbeitete sich nach innen vor zu denen, die daran arbeiteten zum Ministerium Zutritt zu bekommen. Severus wünschte ihnen viel Glück, einfach nur deshalb, weil sie es wirklich gebrauchen konnten. Er selbst hatte keine Ahnung, warum die Prophezeiung offenbar nicht funktionierte, wie sie es sollte oder wie die zweite Hälfte lautete, aber Dumbledore schien nicht sonderlich in Eile zu sein, dieses Geheimnis zu lüften.

Letztendlich war er an der Reihe. „Severus."

„Mein Herr." Aufstehend ging er zu ihm und verbeugte sich. Damals musste er zu den Füßen seines Herrn kriechen, aber jetzt war er weit genug aufgestiegen, dass es ihm erlaubt war zu stehen, für alles Gute, was ihm passieren konnte.

„Was hast du zu berichten?"

„Das Ministerium bereitet uns noch immer Schwierigkeiten, mein Herr. Ich werde ebenso genau wie die anderen Lehrer beobachtet, aber Dumbledores Halt wird von Tag zu Tag schwächer. Umbridge hat einen Großteil seiner Autorität untergraben."

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten, aber das ist nicht das, was mir im Moment Sorgen bereitet. Hogwarts ist ein zukünftiges Ziel, kein sofortiges. Was ist mit dem Orden, Severus? Was planen sie?"

Innerlich zuckte er zusammen, aber beugte sich. „Mein Herr, die Situation hat sich nicht geändert. Sie kämpfen darum, ihre Position zu halten, versuchen nicht in einen schlechten Ruf zu geraten und sie versuchen auch weiterhin andere für ihre Gruppe zu rekrutieren. Sie schützen die Mysterien-Abteilung weiterhin vor uns, bitten andere Rassen um ihre Unterstützung, aber ich kann keinen Hinweis darauf finden, dass sie sich gegen Euch wenden würden."

Die meisten Menschen hätten dies als gute Nachrichten aufgefasst, erinnerte er sich säuerlich. Die Todesser befanden sich bisher noch im Vorteil, wenn ihr Herr nur aufhören würde, darüber nachzudenken, welchen Mist Trelawney von sich gegeben hatte und endlich etwas unternehmen würde. Selbstverständlich war Severus dem feindlich gesinnt und wollte nicht, dass diese Leute gewannen, aber ein Teil von ihm war frustriert, diese vergeudete Chance zu sehen.

Diese roten Augen starrten ihn an. „Severus, entferne deine Maske."

Er tat wie ihm gesagt wurde, sehr wohl wissend, was folgen würde.

„Auf deine Knie."

Ruhig atmend kniete sich Severus hin und konzentrierte sich auf seine Schilde.

„Sieh mich an. Legilimens!"

Druck baute sich hinter seinen Augen auf und dann Schmerz, als sein Herr in seinen Kopf eindrang. Die mentale Berührung war so brüsk, unpersönlich und zwanglos gewaltsam, als der Dunkle Lord achtlos durch seine Erinnerungen schlug, gleichgültig, ob es seinem Spion irgendwie schaden könnte.

„Du kannst mir nichts Neues anbieten, Severus", sagte er gefährlich, als er fertig war.

Er neigte seinen Kopf. „Ich kann mich nur entschuldigen, mein Herr. Ich gebe mein bestes Euch zu dienen, das wisst Ihr."

„Dein bestes ist in letzter Zeit recht dürftig."

„Wie Ihr meint, mein Herr." Er hasste sich selbst dafür so zu reden und sich dermaßen zu unterwerfen, aber am meisten hasste er es, weil er es in der Vergangenheit auch mal wirklich so gemeint hatte.

„Sieh mich an." Und er tat es, zwang sich dazu diese unmenschlichen, roten Augen anzusehen, konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung und seinen Herzschlag, als er versuchte seine Muskeln für das zu entspannen, vor dem was wie er wusste, folgen würde.

„Crucio."

Über die Jahre hinweg hatten ihn einige Leute zu dem _Cruciatus_ befragt. Einmal war es Poppy, als sie versuchte herausfinden was, wenn überhaupt, den jungen Mann, der wimmernd in den Krankenflügel gekrochen kam und dort zusammenbrach, helfen konnte. Dann war da noch Dumbledore und er hatte aus Prinzip eine Antwort verweigert. Minerva hatte ihn auch mal danach gefragt, nach irgendeiner Geburtstagsfeier, als sie zu viel getrunken hatte und in einer gefühlsduseligen Stimmung war. Er hatte niemandem von ihnen geantwortet, zum Teil, weil er nicht darüber reden wollte, aber zum größten Teil, weil er nicht die Worte kannte, es zu beschreiben.

Es war wie geschmolzenes Eis oder erstarrtes Feuer, ein gar einzigartiges Gefühl, welches durch seine Adern floss. Es begann in seiner Brust und strahlte über seine Nerven durch seinen Körper und jedes Mal verließ ihn sein Zeitgefühl, wodurch er jedes Mal das qualvolle langsame Voranschreiten der Schmerzen in seine Gliedmaßen für eine Ewigkeit, selbst wenn es in Wirklichkeit nicht länger als einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde angehalten hatte. Dann gelangte es in seinen Kopf und sämtliche Schmerzrezeptoren in seinem Gehirn erwachten auf einmal zum Leben und die Welt hörte auf zu existieren. Es gab nur noch Feuer und Eis, ein Gefühl dermaßen intensiv und überwältigend, dass es nicht nur Schmerz, sondern noch etwas ganz anderes war, als sein Blickfeld in die Dunkelheit abdriftete.

Severus hatte während des Cruciatus-Fluches immer Angst. Manchmal fühlte es sich so an, als ob er sterben würde. Falls er unter dem Fluch sterben sollte, würde er es nie wissen, bis er in der Hölle aufwachte, die sein Leben nach dem Tod war. Das jagte ihm eine Menge Angst ein, der Gedanke, dass er sterben könnte, ohne dass er wusste, dass es gerade passierte. Der Schmerz ließ keine logischen Gedanken zu, ließ ihn denken, dass er sich außerhalb seines Körpers befand oder zumindest fühlte es sich so an. In Wirklichkeit, so wusste er, hatte er sich lediglich tief hinter seiner Barriere in seinem Kopf vergraben und sein Fleisch der Qual überlassen.

Abgesehen von dem Schmerz musste er sich wirklich konzentrieren irgendwelche anderen körperlichen Gefühle zu spüren. Manchmal musste er unter dem Fluch aufschreien, jedoch nicht sonderlich oft. Er reagierte wirklich nicht mehr auf diese Art auf den Schmerz und wenn er es tat, wurde sein Hals ganz rau, während sich sein Kehlkopf überanstrengte. Falls er noch bestehende Verletzungen haben sollte, wurde die Qual nur noch schlimmer. Seine Leber wurde vermutlich im Moment noch weiter beschädigt. Manchmal verletzte er sich selbst, wenn er sich auf den Boden wand. Egal wo auch seine Schmerzgrenze lag, die Muskelverkrampfungen, die der Cruciatus-Fluch auslöste, lagen einfach außerhalb seiner Kontrolle. Aber jetzt befanden sie sich unter freiem Himmel, auf feuchtem Boden, also würde er sich diesmal nicht sonderlich viel aufschürfen oder sich irgendwo dran stoßen. Gelegentlich war der Schmerz so groß, dass selbst sein Körper ihn im Stich ließ und noch nicht einmal Okklumentik konnte ihn davor bewahren, sich selbst einzunässen, aber um an diesen Punkt zu gelangen, musste er schon ziemlich lange unter dem Fluch gehalten werden.

Es war unmöglich die Dauer zu benennen. Poppy hatte mal versucht die Schwere seiner Schmerzen abzumessen, indem sie ihn gefragt hatte, wie oft er bereits verflucht worden war oder wie lange der Fluch angehalten hatte. Alles noch, bevor sie letztendlich die irgendwie willkürliche Schmerzskala festgelegt hatte, um seinen Schmerz zu bestimmen und er hatte ihr nie eine vernünftige Antwort geben können. Es gab einfach keine Zeit an diesem seltsamen Ort, den der Unverzeihliche gestaltete, wenn er durch sein Bewusstsein brach. Es hätten genauso gut nur Sekunden oder aber Stunden sein können, bevor die Flammen endlich starben und nur Eis zurückließen.

Die Art der Dunkelheit hinter seinen Augenlidern verwandelte sich wieder in sein vertrautes Bild und er konnte sein Blut und seinen rasenden Herzschlag in seinen Ohren rauschen hören. Sein Gehirn übernahm wieder einmal die Kontrolle und Severus erkannte, dass er auf seiner rechten Seite lag, als er hörte, wie er nach Luft schnappte. Er war nass geschwitzt und zitterte, während sich die Kälte langsam zurückzog und ein viel einfacherer Schmerz aufkeimte. Er konnte Blut schmecken, was auch nicht unbedingt ungewöhnlich war. Für gewöhnlich biss er sich irgendwann zwangsläufig auf seine Lippen oder seine Zunge. Doch jetzt ignorierte er es, setzte sich auf und versuchte den Schmerz komplett zu vergessen, als er sich steif hinkniete und seine Augen öffnete, um starr auf den Boden zu blicken. Aufzustehen, bevor er die Erlaubnis dafür erhalten hätte, wäre reiner Selbstmord, aber dort liegen zu bleiben, wäre auf der anderen Seite ein Zeichen von Schwäche und auf lange Sicht extrem fatal.

„Du kennst den Preis fürs Versagen, Severus."

Die Stimme seines Herrn schien aus weiter Ferne zu kommen und hallte seltsam, beinahe so, als ob er sich unter Wasser befinden würde. Auch das war normal, wenn man das hier jemals als normal bezeichnen konnte. Seine eigene Stimme klang so ausdruckslos wie immer, wenn auch ein schmerzhaftes Kratzen in seinem für gewöhnlich seidigen Ton lag, als er leise antwortete: „Ja, mein Herr."

„Enttäusche mich nicht noch einmal."

„Nein, mein Herr", antwortete er pflichtbewusst. Er meinte kein einziges Wort. Bevor der Krieg zu Ende sein würde, würde er noch oft seine beiden Herren enttäuschen müssen. Der Dunkle Lord bestrafte ihn körperlich, Dumbledore emotional. Er war sich bisher noch nicht sicher, was eigentlich mehr Schmerzen bereitete.

„Geh zu deinem Platz zurück."

Severus stand langsam auf, ignorierte dabei, wie sich die Welt um ihn herum zu drehen begann und sich sein Sichtfeld verdunkelte und sein Blut so schnell aus seinem Kopf fuhr, dass ihm ganz schwindelig wurde. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er nicht in Ohnmacht fallen würde, selbst wenn es sich so anfühlte. Erneut setzte er seine Maske auf, ging langsam zu seinem Platz zurück und kniete sich wieder hin. Mit seiner Zunge fuhr er durch seinen Mund, um die Verletzung auszumachen und schluckte dabei nur noch mehr Blut hinunter. Es war diesmal nicht allzu schlimm gewesen. Er würde für den Rest der Nacht Schmerzen haben und auch morgen sollten sie noch etwas davon nachhallen. Auch sein Zittern würde nicht ganz verschwunden sein, aber es war nichts, um das er sich nicht kümmern konnte, nichts, um das er sich nicht bereits unzählige Male zuvor gekümmert hatte.

* * *

Hagrids Rückkehr Anfang November hob Severus' Stimmung nicht. Die Anfrage an die Riesen war gescheitert, was für keinen eine wirkliche Überraschung war. Darüber hinaus würde die Anwesenheit des Halbriesen nur Umbridges Kampagne weiter antreiben und sie nur noch entschlossener machen, die vorhandene Stabilität so weit wie möglich zu zerstören. Und doch war überraschenderweise ihr erster Schritt nicht gegen den Wildhüter oder irgendeinen anderen Kollegen gewesen. Severus korrigierte in aller Seelenruhe die Aufsätze der Drittklässler als Minerva in sein Büro gestürmt kam, die Tür hinter sich zu schmiss und ihn mit einem giftigen Blick bedachte.

Etwas erstaunt über ihre Wut, blickte Severus ausdrucklos mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln auf. „Es ist wohl kaum meine Schuld, dass die Kinder meinten, nach dem Quidditch-Spiel einen Streit anzufangen.", wies er sie an. „Sie tun dies hin und wieder. Inzwischen ist es sogar eine Tradition. Was regt Sie so auf?"

„Sie hat ihnen das Spielen verboten", knurrte seine Kollegin.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Es wem verboten?"

„Potter und den Zwillingen! Ich habe die Hälfte meines Teams verloren!"

Ohne groß zu überleben, schnaubte Severus lachend. Das war ein Fehler, man stichelte Minerva niemals wegen Quidditch, nicht, wenn einem seine Haut lieb war, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Es war einfach wunderbar gemein von der Kröte, Potter hätte zugelassen, dass sie ihm seine Hand amputierte, bevor er seinen beliebten Sport aufgab und ohne ihren Sucher oder ihre Treiber würde sich Gryffindor definitiv dieses Jahr auf dem letzten Platz wiederfinden. Minerva sah so aus, als ob sie kurz davor stünde, ihm eine zu verpassen. Ihre Augen flammten vor Wut auf. „Das ist nicht lustig, Severus! Malfoy hat sie bewusst provoziert und das wissen Sie!"

„Selbstverständlich weiß ich das. Das tut er immer und jedes Mal fallen sie drauf rein", antwortete er gedehnt. „Ich dachte, sie hätten sich bis jetzt ein dickeres Fell zugelegt. Dieses Lied war noch nicht einmal besonders clever und ich habe in den letzten Jahren weitaus schlimmere Lieder gehört."

„Das war nicht das, was es angefangen hat. Kein Sohn von Molly Weasley oder Lily Potter würde einfach rum stehen und zulassen, dass sie dermaßen beleidigt werden.", antwortete sie düster. Er erstarrte für einen Moment verstehend. Ja, das würde in der Tat ein Auslöser sein. Niemand tolerierte Beleidigungen, wenn es um die eigene Mutter ging. Severus hatte niemals wirklich seine Mutter geliebt und er war der Erste, der sie verachtete, aber er würde niemals zulassen, dass es ein Anderer tat und Draco sollte unglaublich dankbar sein, dass sein Hauslehrer nicht in der Nähe war, um zu hören, wie er Lily beleidigte. Genauso wie er Glück gehabt hatte, dass er in der Vergangenheit nicht gehört hatte, wie er das Wort Schlammblut benutzt hatte.

„Wie dem auch sei", antwortete er nach einem Moment, sicher, dass er sich genug beruhigt hatte, „Gehen Sie zu Dumbledore und lassen Sie es überstimmen. Es ist sicherlich nicht das Ende der Welt."

„Das kann ich nicht", antwortete sie hilflos und klang nicht mehr ganz so wütend. „Ein weiterer dieser verdammten Ausbildungserlasse."

„Welch' eine Freude. Bei welchem sind wir inzwischen, vierundzwanzig?"

„Fünfundzwanzig. Dieser hier gibt ihr die Macht all unsere Disziplinarverfahren zu überstimmen. Sie kann jetzt alles mit den Schülern machen und wir können sie nicht aufhalten."

„Verdammt", antwortete Severus ein paar Sekunden später, obwohl er, um ehrlich zu sein, nicht überrascht war. Es würde noch nicht einmal einen wirklich großen Unterschied machen. Bisher hatte sie so oder so schon das getan, was sie wollte. Er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob die Anderen bereits die Wahrheit über ihr ‚Nachsitzen' kannten. Wenn er irgendetwas anderes als Zaubertränke unterrichten würde, hätte er es vermutlich auch nicht bemerkt, aber er verbrachte recht viel Zeit damit die Hände seiner Schüler zu beobachten und er wusste genug über die dunklen Künste, um die Narbe einer Blutfeder zu erkennen, wenn er denn eine sah. Es bestand natürlich immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass der Junge eine spezielle, theatralische Art der Selbstverstümmelung durchführte, aber nicht einmal Potter war so dämlich.

„Sie wird zu mächtig, Severus. Ich weiß nicht, wie wir sie noch aufhalten sollen."

„Zwischen uns beiden werden wir uns etwas ausdenken", antwortete er dunkel. Sein Verstand arbeitete bereits auf Hochtouren. Er hatte im Moment genug von den Einmischungen dieser Kröte. Es war an der Zeit, dass sie für eine Weile mit etwas anderem beschäftigt war.

Zu diesem Zwecke erschien er erst recht spät zur nächsten Lehrerversammlung. Es war Tradition, dass Derjenige, der als Letzter eintraf, für die Anderen, die Getränke zubereiten musste und für gewöhnlich sah er genau aus diesem Grund immer zu, dass er so früh wie möglich anwesend war, aber nicht dieses Mal. Er setzte sich, zumindest hatte es niemand gewagt sich auf seinen gewohnten Stuhl in der Ecke zu setzen,, nippte an seinem Kaffee und beobachtete den fallenden Schnee durch das Fenster, während er nur mit halbem Gehör schweigend der Diskussion lauschte.

Genau sieben Minuten später wich jegliche Farbe aus dem aufgeblasenen Gesicht der Kröte und es kostete ihn beinahe seine gesamte Willenskraft seine Gesichtszüge gleichgültig zu halten, als er beobachtete, wie sie begann, auf ihrem Stuhl herumzurutschen. Ungefähr viereinhalb Minuten später verschüttete sie beinahe mit einem lauten nach Luft schnappen ihren Tee, wodurch Filius seinen Faden verlor und sich alle Augenpaare auf sie richteten.

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Dolores?", fragte Dumbledore und klang ehrlich besorgt. Sie war so blass wie noch nie und begann sogar zu schwitzen, bemerkte Severus erfreut.

„Ich… ich…", stammelte sie, schnappte nach Luft und sah in diesem Moment genau wie die Kröte aus, die sie auch war, bevor sie zitternd ihre Tasse abstellte, nur um dabei die Hälfte auf ihre Untertasse zu verschütten. „Vergeben Sie mir, Schulleiter. ich… ich fühle mich etwas unwohl. Könnten Sie mich wohl entschuldigen?"

„Selbstverständlich. Ich hoffe, es ist nichts allzu Ernstes?"

„Ich schon", murmelte Minerva und Severus' Lippen zuckten, bevor er sie wieder unter Kontrolle bringen konnte und seinen Blick gleichgültig hielt, bis sich die Tür schloss. Umbridge rannte beinahe und er kämpfte sehr hart mit sich, nicht aufzulachen.

„Ich hoffe, ihr geht es gut", murmelte Dumbledore, während er weiterhin die Tür für einen Moment begutachtete. „Denken Sie, es war etwas, was sie gegessen hat?"

„Vermutlich", stimmte Severus ihm trocken zu und machte jetzt keine Anstalten mehr sein Lächeln zu verbergen, als er ihre Tasse mitsamt Inhalt verschwinden ließ.

„Sie, Severus, was haben Sie getan?"

„Ich, Schulleiter?", fragte er unschuldig. Hinter dem alten Mann sah er Minerva, wie ein Lächeln ihre Lippen zeichnete, als sie verstand, was er getan hatte und beinahe ihre Kontrolle verlor.

„Spielen Sie keine Spielchen, Severus. Haben Sie sie vergiftet?"

Er schnaubte. „Beleidigen Sie mich nicht. Wenn ich sie vergiftet hätte, dann wäre sie jetzt tot. Das wird ihr gut tun."

Dumbledore begann sich seinen Nasenrücken zu massieren. „Was haben Sie ihr gegeben?"

„Nichts Schlimmes. Ihr wird es, leider Gottes, bis Montagmorgen wieder besser gehen. Auch wenn sie sich vielleicht etwas _ausgelaugt_ fühlen wird. Wir jedoch werden jetzt ein friedvolles und ruhiges Wochenende genießen können."

Einige seiner Kollegen kicherten jetzt und sein Lächeln vergrößerte sich nur noch weiter. Der Anteil der Galleonen würde am Ende dieses Jahres enorm sein und es lag ganz in seiner Absicht, ihn für sich zu verbuchen. So wie die Dinge momentan lafen, würde er es vermutlich sogar brauchen.

Der Schulleiter war jetzt wütend. „Warum haben Sie es getan?"

„Weil", antwortete er ungezwungen und begann theatralisch die Gründe an seinen Fingern abzuzählen, „Weil sie es verdient hat. Weil sie mich nervt. Weil ich sie ein paar Tage nicht zu Gesicht bekommen möchte. Weil dank des Ministeriums, das alles ist, was ich ihr antun kann. Und weil es lustig war."

„Das hier ist kein Spiel, Severus. Das Ministerium-"

„Oh, hören Sie schon auf", unterbrach er seinen Arbeitgeber. „Ich bin nun wirklich kein Idiot und ich weiß, was hier auf dem Spiel steht. Sie wird daran schon nicht sterben. Es ist lediglich eine kleine Magenverstimmung. Vielleicht wird es ihr sogar ganz gut tun und zumindest kann sie jetzt für die nächsten zwei Tage keinen Schaden anrichten." Seine Lippen kräuselten sich. „Was wohl mehr ist, als Sie bisher erreicht haben."

Der alte Mann hatte zumindest den Anstand seinen Blick abzuwenden.

* * *

An einem sehr frühen Sonntagmorgen kämpfte sich Hermine durch den Schnee, um hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte zu gelangen, aber er befand sich nicht in sonderlich kooperativer Stimmung und wollte ihr nicht glauben, als sie versuchte, ihm die Lage mit Umbridge zu erklären. Sie versuchte mehrmals zu betonen, dass er versuchen sollte, in seinem Unterricht keine Schwierigkeiten heraufzubeschwören, aber ihr Freund hörte ihr offensichtlich nicht zu. Nach einer Weile gab sie nur widerwillig auf und wandte sich dem anderen Grund zu, warum sie zu ihm gekommen war.

„Nur noch eine Frage, Hagrid, bevor ich gehe?" Sie lächelte ihm unschuldig zu. Es hätte bei ihrer Mutter nicht für eine Minute gezogen und vermutlich auch nicht bei Snape, aber jeder andere schien ihr jedes Mal zu glauben, da sie nie von ihr erwarteten, dass sie ihre Unschuld nur vorspielte. Was manchmal äußerst nützlich sein konnte, auch wenn sie sich etwas schuldig fühlte. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob es hier eine sichere Strecke gibt, auf der man laufen kann."

Nachdem sie Hagrid davon überzeugt hatte, dass nein, der Verbotene Wald nicht unbedingt die Strecke war, die sie sich vorgestellt hatte, wenn das die Strecke war, die Snape immer lief, dann konnte er alleine weitermachen, zeigte er ihr einen Weg, der um den See herumführte und dann unter der Baumreihe zurück zum Schloss verlief. Hermine betrachtete dort den Schnee und erkannte, dass er auf diesem Weg bereits platt getreten war und Fußabdrücke enthielt, die auf Turnschuhe deuteten. Ein erneuter Blick zum Schloss bestätigte ihr, dass dieser Weg von dort aus nicht gesehen werden konnte, selbst wenn die Bäume ihre Blätter verloren hatten. Perfekt. Der Rundgang umfasste ein paar Meilen. Sie war froh, dass sie mit dem Training bereits begonnen hatte, um ihre Ausdauer zu steigern, denn es war schon ein Stückchen und obwohl es recht anstrengend werden würde, würde es sie nicht umbringen.

„Und nichts wird mich dort angreifen?", fragte sie, nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Der Riesenkrake würde sie in Ruhe lassen, wenn sie auf dem Weg blieb und sie war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass der Waldrand keine Gefahr war, aber Hogwarts war nicht unbedingt ein Gelände, auf dem man seine Umgebung als eine Selbstverständlichkeit betrachten sollte.

„Nee, da gibt's nichts Gefährliches", versicherte er ihr fröhlich. _Nicht einmal Zaubertrankmeister?_ Sie wagte es nicht diesen Gedanken auszusprechen und biss sich auf ihre Lippe, als Hagrid weiterredete: „Gut, dass einer von euch etwas tut."

Das stimmte, denn wenn man nicht dem Quidditch-Team angehörte, war das einzige Training, welches man hier bekam, zu den einzelnen Klassen zu laufen. Wenn man sich die Ernährungsgewohnheiten der Schüler hier betrachtete, war Hermine überrascht, dass die Hälfte der Schülerschaft nicht so wie Crabbe und Goyle gebaut war. Sie hatte bereits gemerkt, dass selbst ihre kleinen Trainingseinheiten dazu führten, dass sich ihr Schlaf verbessert hatte und sie fühlte sich viel frischer.

„Glaubst du, ich kann Harry und Ron überreden mit mir zu laufen?", fragte sie jetzt Hagrid unschuldig und stimmte seinem herzhaften Lachen bei, als er fragte, wie wahrscheinlich das wohl war. Niemand würde auch nur im Entferntesten daran interessiert sein, mit ihr zu laufen, was auch genau der Punkt war.

* * *

Sie absolvierte ihre erste Runde der Strecke am nächsten Tag während der Mittagszeit. Es war nicht so schlimm, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Es war zwar weiter als sie ansonsten lief, aber das Gelände war eben und der Schnee nicht allzu hinterhältig. Jetzt, wo sie sich einigermaßen sicher war, dass sie sich nicht blamieren würde, war es an der Zeit ihren Plan auch umzusetzen, bevor das Wetter nur noch schlimmer wurde. Am Abend ging sie zeitig zu Bett und stellte ihren Wecker auf fünf Uhr in der Früh.

Es war noch immer stockdunkel, was nicht unbedingt hilfreich war. Sie hatte vergessen, dass es November in Schottland war und dort die Sonne nicht vor dem Frühstück aufging. Es könnte schlimmer sein, sagte sie sich bestimmt, als sie sich ihren Weg durch das Schloss bahnte und sich hauptsächlich auf ihre Erinnerung verlassen musste. Sie betete, dass sich keine der Stufen bewegt hatten. _Es könnte auch wieder schneien._

Das tat es auch und zwar ziemlich stark. Sie mochte den Schnee, aber nicht, um darin zu laufen. „Verdammt", murmelte sie, aber sie machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen, um sich dort eine Stelle zu suchen, wo sie sich aufwärmen konnte und schaute auf ihre Uhr. Gerade halb sechs durch. Mit etwas Glück befand sich Snape bereits auf dem Weg. Als sie auf den Weg ging, sah sie sich nach Fußabdrücken um, um zu sehen, in welche Richtung er gelaufen war und begann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu laufen.

Unscharfes Licht leuchtete von dem See aus, ob es eine Reflexion des Wassers war oder selbst davon ausging, konnte sie nicht sagen, aber es bedeutete, dass sie auch ohne ihren Zauberstab zu benutzen etwas sehen konnte, was gut war, besonders da der Schnee beinahe selbst in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten schien. Unscheinbarkeit war der Name des Spieles für so lange, wie sie es heute schaffte. Jetzt wo sie auch wirklich hier draußen war, erkannte Hermine, wie unglaublich bescheuert ihre Idee in Wirklichkeit war. Sie musste mit ihren Nerven kämpfen, als sie versuchte sich auf den Weg vor ihr zu konzentrieren.

Aus ihrer Nervosität wurde eine ausgewachsene Panik, als sie eine dunkle Person in der Ferne ausmachen konnte. Mal von allem anderen abgesehen, befand sie sich zu nahe am Verbotenen Wald, um sich wohlzufühlen. Es könnte wirklich alles in diesem Wald sein und es war einfach nur dumm hier alleine draußen zu sein. Was natürlich die Grundlage des ganzen Planes war, aber dennoch machte sie es sehr nervös. Als sie nahe genug war, um zu erkennen, dass es sich in der Tat um Snape handelte und nicht um irgendein Monster, beruhigte sie nicht unbedingt, da sie sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er weitaus gefährlicher war, als alles, was durch diesen Wald streifte, mit der möglichen Ausnahme des jetzt wild herumfahrenden Fords, welcher sich noch immer irgendwo dort drinnen befand.

Sie wusste den genauen Augenblick in dem Snape sie erkannt hatte, da er in dem tiefen Schnee am Wegesrand hinabrutschte und beinahe gegen einen Baum gelaufen wäre, bevor er absolut still stehen blieb. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre Atmung und betete verzweifelt zu irgendeinem Gott, der ihr gerade eventuell zuhörte, als sie den letzten Rest ihres Mutes zusammenkratzte und geradewegs an ihm vorbeilief, ohne ihren Kopf nach ihm umzudrehen oder ihr Tempo zu verändern. Sie kämpfte mit dem Verlangen, sich nicht doch nach ihm umzudrehen. Die Haut auf ihrem Rücken begann zu kribbeln. Sie versuchte weiterhin im gleichen Tempo weiterzulaufen, bis sie die nächste Rundung hinter sich hatte und dann geradewegs in einen Sprint ausbrach. Sie hoffte einfach nur, dass Snape viel zu geschockt war, um ihr nachzulaufen.

* * *

Sie verbrachte jede Mahlzeit damit resolut nicht einmal auch nur in die Nähe des Lehrertisches zu blicken und verbrachte eine ziemlich nervenaufreibende Nacht, bevor sie ihre Darstellung am nächsten Morgen wiederholte.

Dieses Mal passte Snape offensichtlich besser auf, da er, sobald er in ihr Sichtfeld gelangte, langsam zum Stehen kam und auf sie wartete. Sie kam aus dem Gleichgewicht, als sie ebenfalls vorsichtig ihr Tempo verlangsamte, bevor sie erkannte, dass er zur Seite getreten war und nicht den Weg blockierte. In der Hoffnung, dass sie es richtig einschätzte, legte sie wieder an Tempo zu und beobachtete ihn achtsam, als sie sich ihm näherte.

Er war es wert ihm einen zweiten Blick zu zollen, da er überraschenderweise nicht wie ihr Zaubertränkelehrer aussah. Zum Ersten trug er eine ziemlich dreckige dunkel graue Trainingshose, ausgelaufene Turnschuhe, die vom Schnee bedeckt waren und ein dunkelblaues Langarm-Shirt, welches an einigen Stellen mit Schweißflecken bedeckt war. Er hatte sich auch nicht rasiert und sein Kinn war mit dunklen Bartstoppeln übersät, was ihm, wie sie fand, nicht sonderlich gut stand, aber dadurch wirkte er weniger einschüchternd, besonders, als sie einmal nahe genug an ihm heran war, um seine schwere Atmung zu hören und die leichte Röte seiner Wangen zu bemerken. Sein missgünstiger finsterer Blick war jedoch durch und durch Professor Snape, als er sie weiterhin mit verschränkten Armen vor seiner Brust beobachtete, selbst wenn er ihr nicht den Weg versperrte. Hermine sammelte ihren Mut und lief mit einem leichten Nicken an ihm vorbei. Er sagte kein Wort, aber sie spürte seinen Blick auf ihrem Rücken, selbst sie um die Kurve und somit aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden war.

* * *

Diesen Nachmittag starrte Hermine mit leichtem Entsetzen auf ihren Aufsatz für Zaubertränke. Snapes kritzelige, enge Handschrift war noch nie sonderlich ordentlich gewesen und es schien nur noch schlimmer zu werden. Sie konnte noch nicht einmal mehr die letzte Ziffer ihrer Punkte lesen, aber zumindest befand sie sich irgendwo im achtziger Bereich, aber die Worte „_Kommen Sie zu mir",_ stachen äußerst leserlich hervor. Mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln überflog sie ihren Aufsatz und las seine roten Anmerkungen. Es waren nur seine gewöhnlichen Worte. Meistens nur ein Versuch irgendwas zu finden, was es wert war kritisiert zu werden und dann nur noch eine knappe Anmerkung am Ende, wo er sie wieder einmal belehrte, einfach nur Zitate zu verwenden, anstatt ihren eigenen Schluss zu ziehen. Das war alles nichts, was Snape dazu veranlassen konnte, sie nach dem Unterricht dazubehalten. Was bedeutete, dass er sie wegen etwas Anderem sehen wollte; was dann wiederum bedeutete, dass ihr wahnsinniger Plan anscheinend wirklich zu funktionieren schien.

Nach dem Unterricht ging sie vorsichtig auf seinen Schreibtisch zu. „Sie wollten mich sehen, Sir."

Er blickte auf, lange genug, um zu sehen, dass sie nicht ihren Aufsatz in den Händen hielt, bevor er damit fortfuhr die Aufsätze zu stapeln, die er auf seinem Schreibtisch gesammelt hatte. „Sicherlich sind Sie sich bewusst, dass es nicht sicher für Sie ist, alleine auf dem Gelände herumzuwandern?"

„Sir?", fragte sie und unterdrückte vehement die leichte Aufruhr in ihrem Bauch. Es funktionierte!

„Wenn Sie noch einmal ‚Sir' in diesem dummen Ton sagen, Miss Granger, werden Sie in enormen Schwierigkeiten stecken.", sagte er kalt, als er an ihr vorbeiging und seinen Zauberstab herauszog, um damit anzufangen, die Überreste des Unterrichts verschwinden zu lassen. „Sie sind doch, zumindest meistens, kein Dummkopf und wenn Sie versuchen wie einer zu klingen, geht mir das gewaltig auf die Nerven. Sie wissen ganz genau, wovon ich rede."

Man könnte es eventuell als ein indirektes Kompliment aufnehmen oder zumindest war es das Beste, was sie vermutlich jemals von ihm bekommen würde. Sie würde es sich für die Zukunft merken und antwortete höflich: „Ich bin nicht auf dem Gelände herumgewandelt, Sir. Ich war nur joggen. Ich habe nicht einmal den Weg verlassen und Hagrid hat mir versprochen, dass dieser Weg sicher zum Laufen ist."

Snape sah mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu ihr hinüber. „Das wäre dann wohl nicht derselbe Hagrid, der den knallrümpfigen Kröter gezüchtet und welcher in gewissen Abständen einen Zerebus, einen Drachen und eine Acromantula besessen hat?", verlangte er in einem solch trockenen Ton zu wissen, dass sie aufgelacht hätte, wenn es hier nicht um sie gehen würde. „Seine Vorstellungen von Sicherheit sind meistens äußerst seltsam, Miss Granger und ich bezweifle, dass er auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht hat, was vielleicht unserer muggelgeborenen berüchtigten Hexe unserer Zeit alles alleine dort draußen passieren könnte."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es für einen Todesser möglich wäre, mich dort unten am See einfach so wegzuschnappen."

Er zog die andere Augenbraue ebenfalls hoch und warf ihr einen Blick voller spöttischer Belustigung zu. Sie biss sich auf ihre Lippe, als sie erkannte, was sie gesagt hatte. Immerhin wurde sie gerade in diesem Moment von einem Todesser angestarrt, der noch nicht einmal zwei Meter von ihr entfernt stand. _Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich es vergessen habe._ In dem Versuch nicht rot anzulaufen, murmelte sie: „Sie wissen, was ich meine, Professor."

Sie erntete nur ein verächtliches Schnauben, als er begann, das Klassenzimmer für die nächste Unterrichtseinheit vorzubereiten. „Sie können so schlagfertig sein, wie Sie wollen, Miss Granger, aber die Tatsache, dass es nicht sicher ist, bleibt bestehen. Wie oft wurden Sie oder Ihre kleinen Freunde schon verletzt, nur weil Sie sich dort aufgehalten haben, wo Sie nichts zu suchen hatten?"

Als sie ihren Mund öffnete, bedachte er sie mit einem vernichtenden Blick. „Das war nur eine rhetorische Frage, wie Sie sehr wohl wissen. Es steht nicht zur Diskussion." Sein Blick verfinsterte sich nur noch weiter. „Da jeder in diesem Schloss jede sportliche Aktivität, die nichts mit einem Besen zu tun hat, als eine Todsünde betrachtet, werden Sie, sollten Sie noch weiterhin das Verlangen verspüren zu laufen, es mit mir zusammen tun." Seine Abneigung war offensichtlich aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören und das war nicht unbedingt schmeichelnd, aber sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Das Ziel dieses gesamten Planes war, zu sehen, ob sie es in seiner Gesellschaft aushielt oder nicht und sie wusste bereits, dass er es in ihrer nicht aushielt.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete sie kleinlaut. „Danke, Sir."

Er starrte sie einfach nur an, was ihrer Meinung nach, nicht wirklich fair war, dafür, dass sie ihm höflich dafür dankte, dass er etwas tat, was er überhaupt nicht tun wollte Seine Stimme enthielt einen verärgerten und angespannten Unterton, als er knapp sagte: „Sie werden mich jeden Morgen von Montag bis Freitag um halb sechs vor diesem Klassenzimmer hier treffen. Verspäten Sie sich nicht. Wenn Sie um diese Uhrzeit außerhalb Ihres Bettes angetroffen werden sollten, ist das Ihr Problem. Ich werde Sie auch nicht vor Mr. Filch oder Um -… Professor Umbridge beschützen."

Sie musste sich auf ihre Lippe beißen, um nicht bei seinem Beinahe-Versprecher zu grinsen. Er hatte nahezu Umbridges Titel weggelassen, was bei seiner gewöhnlichen Beharrlichkeit auf Respekt Bände sprach, wie es um das Ansehen der Lehrerin in Verteidigung seiner Meinung nach stand. „Ich verstehe, Sir."

„Sie können dann jetzt gehen."

In ihrem Kopf vollführte sie einen Siegestanz, doch sie nickte lediglich und verließ sein Büro. Auf dem Weg nach draußen musste sie sich auf ihre Lippe beißen, um nicht siegessicher zu grinsen.

* * *

Phineas stattete ihr kurz vor dem Zubettgehen einen Besuch ab. „Clever, Miss Granger", beobachtete er ruhig.

„Danke. Denken Sie, dass es ein guter Anfang ist?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Das wird sich noch zeigen. Sie waren zumindest erfolgreich darin, ihn zu verärgern."

„Ich atme noch", hob Hermine recht verwundert hervor, als sie Krummbein streichelte. „Selbstverständlich verärgere ich ihn."

„Ha! Auch wieder wahr. Aber Sie sollten vorsichtig sein. Zwischen Ihrer Ausbildung zur Heilerin und dem hier, glaube ich, beginnt er sich langsam zu fragen, wie viel seiner Freizeit von Ihnen eingenommen werden wird. Sollten Sie noch irgendetwas in Ihrem Ärmel haben, würde ich es dort erst einmal stecken lassen."

„Habe ich nicht, noch nicht. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen."

„Gute Antwort", sagte er. „Dann schadet es auch nicht, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass Sie morgen früh im zweiten Korridor links anstatt rechts abbiegen und dort der kleinen Wendeltreppe hinunter zum alten Weinkeller hin, folgen sollten. Ich werde Sie dort treffen und Sie von dort aus durch einen Gang führen, der Sie, ohne, dass Sie auf jemanden treffen, in die Kerker führen wird."

„Danke", antwortete sie überrascht.

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich kann wohl kaum dabei zusehen, wie sich all dies entwickeln würde, sollte Filch Sie schnappen, nicht wahr? Außerdem, wie Sie morgen feststellen werden, führt der Gang, den ich Ihnen zeigen werde, zu einem äußerst unbekannten Ausgang des Schlosses. Es ist die Strecke, die er benutzt, um schnell das Schloss zu verlassen, wenn er gerufen wird und es ist auch der Weg, auf dem er zurückkehrt. Sie sollten ihn kennen, nur für alle Fälle."

„Verstehe. Jedenfalls vielen Dank."

Phineas nickte. „Sie haben sich noch keine weiteren Pläne ausgedacht?"

„Ich hoffe, dass ich durch diesen Plan erfahren werde, ob ich mich für einen weiteren Plan entscheiden muss oder nicht."

Der ehemalige Schulleiter lächelte ziemlich unangenehm. „Ich glaube, da werden Sie enttäuscht werden. Ihnen fehlt ein ziemlich entscheidendes Detail."

Eine böse Vorahnung ließ sie erzittern. „Oh? Was denn?"

Er grinste sie an. „Severus Snape ist kein Morgenmensch."


	7. 7

**_„Je origineller eine Entdeckung, desto offensichtlicher ist es anschließend."_**

_– Arthur Koestler_

* * *

Die Warnung erwies sich als absolut richtig. Als sie punktgenau um halb sechs unten im Kerker ankam, konnte sie bereits auf den ersten Blick erkennen, was genau Phineas gemeint hatte; Snape wirkte genauso ungepflegt und unrasiert wie schon zuvor, ein noch verschlafener Blick. Im Grunde waren seine Augen auch nur halb geöffnet und wirkten nicht richtig fokussiert. Es war offensichtlich, dass er noch nicht wirklich wach war.

„Guten Morgen, Sir", grüßte sie ihn etwas nervös.

Seine Stimme war schroff vom Schlaf und einige Oktaven tiefer, als er nur kurz knurrte: „Reden Sie nicht mit mir."

Hermine blinzelte ein paar Mal. Selbst für Snape war das unhöflich.

Er erklärte sich geringfügig. Seine Stimme schwankte, als ob er versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. „Das ist einer der wenigen friedvollen Momente, die ich den ganzen Tag bekommen werde. Es ist schon schlimm genug, ihn jetzt noch mit Ihnen teilen zu müssen. Da muss ich mir nicht auch noch Ihr Geplapper antun. Small Talk interessiert mich nicht."

_Nun, da war aber jemand ein richtiger Morgenmuffel._ Sie biss sich auf ihre Lippe, um ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Nicht die typische Reaktion auf einen schlecht gelaunten Snape, aber das hier glich so gar nicht seiner sonstigen Bissigkeit und war damit nicht einmal ansatzweise einschüchternd. Sie fragte sich müßig, ob er den anderen Lehrern beim Frühstück auch so charmant gegenüber war. Für gewöhnlich war er zu seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde sein gewohntes, sarkastisches Ich. Unter diesen Umständen hielt sie es für das Beste, wenn sie einfach nur nickte und ihm nach draußen folgte, um sich im Morgengrauen mit Dehnübungen aufzuwärmen.

Es stellte sich heraus, als sie diesen Plan aufgestellt hatte, dass sie etwas Entscheidendes übersehen hatte: Hauptsächlich, dass sie für ein Mädchen die durchschnittliche Körpergröße hatte, irgendwo um die ein Meter sechzig und obwohl Snape nicht ganz so groß war, wie er immer wirkte, im Grunde, gerade mal circa ein Meter achtzig, so war er doch noch immer ein Stückchen größer als sie und seine Beine stellten den größten Unterschied zwischen ihnen dar. Sie waren gerade mal für ein paar Minuten auf dem Pfad, bevor sie bereits Schwierigkeiten hatte, mit seinen langen Schritten mitzuhalten und zu der Zeit, wo sie die Hälfte erreicht hatten und sich vom See abwandten, um am Waldrand zurückzulaufen, bekam sie keine Luft mehr.

Snape rannte mit halb geschlossenen Augen und war in Gedanken versunken, vermutlich meilenweit entfernt, bevor er nach einer ganzen Weile erst das Problem erkannte. Als er es dann tat, überraschte er sie und gab sich Mühe kleinere Schritte zu machen und etwas langsamer zu laufen, wenn auch nur mit grenzwertigem Erfolg. Er war es offensichtlich nicht gewohnt in Gesellschaft zu laufen, genauso wenig wie sie. Sie brauchten den Rest des Weges zurück, bis sie endlich ein Tempo ausgearbeitet hatten, welches sie beide halten konnten. Es bedurfte offenbar noch einiges an Übung.

Sie wünschte ihm einen guten Morgen, als sich ihre Wege trennten, fing sich dafür einen Blick und ein Grunzen ein, was wirklich alles hätte bedeuten können, und ging für eine schnelle Dusche, tief in Gedanken versunken, zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm. Offenbar verlief ihr Plan, den Zaubertränkelehrer besser kennenzulernen, nicht so, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte, aber im Großen und Ganzen war es gar nicht so schlimm gewesen. Wenn schon sonst nichts, sagte sie sich trocken, würde sie zumindest fitter werden. Dieser Mann konnte _rennen._

* * *

Als sie erst einmal sicher außer Hörweite war, erlaubte sich Severus ein herzhaftes Gähnen, bis sein Kiefer knackte, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und rieb sich müde seine Augen, bevor er in gekrümmter Haltung tiefer in die Kerker schlurfte, um seine morgendliche Verwandlung von seinem momentan noch schläfrigen Zustand in ein funktionierendes, menschliches Wesen abzuschließen. Falls es irgendwo einen Notfall gab, dann konnte er selbstverständlich augenblicklich hellwach sein und auf alles schießen, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war, aber für den Rest des Tages würde er sich wie der Tod auf zwei Beinen fühlen. Für gewöhnlich bevorzugte er es, morgens nett und langsam aufzuwachen.

Er betrachtete sein Spiegelbild trüb, als er sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht schlug und den Schweiß abwusch. Ohne Zweifel hatte seine Erscheinung das Mädchen vermutlich erschrocken, aber sie war jetzt alt genug, um zu lernen, dass Männer, genauso wie Frauen, morgens nicht wie aus dem Ei gepellt aussahen. Der gefürchtete Professor Snape war auch nur ein Mensch, wie jeder Andere. Er musste sich jeden Morgen rasieren. Obwohl sein Haar schon immer schrecklich gewesen war, besonders im Moment, sah es am schlimmsten aus, wenn er gerade aufstand. Er brauchte immer eine Weile, bevor er ein klares Sichtfeld hatte oder vernünftig reden konnte.

Das kalte Wasser tat seine Arbeit und brachte ihm dem Wachzustand schon etwas näher, was bedeutete, er konnte sich rasieren, ohne gleich sein Gesicht aufzuschlitzen. Er bevorzugte es, sich per Hand zu rasieren, anstatt Magie zu benutzen; zum Teil aus Gewohnheit, andererseits, weil er der Meinung war, dass es sich wie die bessere Rasur anfühlte, aber hauptsächlich, weil es zu seinem Morgenritual gehörte und er sich jedes Mal aufs Neue damit abfand, wer er war. Als er den letzten Schaum abgewaschen hatte, war er schon beinahe vollkommen wach und eine Dusche würde das Ganze zur Vollendung bringen. Aus seinem Badezimmer trat er als sein gewöhnliches Ich heraus und trottete grübelnd ins Schlafzimmer, um sich anzuziehen.

Dieser Morgen war kein kompletter Reinfall gewesen. Er hatte es nicht genossen, er hatte es ihr übel genommen, aber es hätte auch schlimmer sein können. Technisch gesehen konnte er niemanden außer sich selbst dafür verantwortlich machen. Niemand hatte ihn wirklich dazu gezwungen, auch wenn er bezweifelte, sie würde es ihm glauben, aber er hatte kaum eine Wahl gehabt. Die Logik war recht einfach. Es war für Granger nicht sicher, alleine auf dem Gelände herumzulaufen. Von daher wäre es nur verschwendete Luft seinerseits gewesen, es ihr zu verbieten, da die junge Gryffindor noch Steine in Sturheit unterrichten könnte und noch immer nicht zuhören würde. Deswegen musste sie von jemandem begleitet werden. Severus lief bereits friedlich seit Jahren auf dem Gelände in dem Wissen, dass es ansonsten niemanden interessierte und er daher ungestört sein konnte. Das bedeutete, entweder lief Granger mit ihm oder alleine und wurde gefressen. Unter diesen Umständen hatte er keinen Anlass gesehen, dieses Thema bei seinem Vorgesetzten anzubringen. Er gab lieber mit etwas seiner restlichen vorhandenen Würde nach, als es sich befehlen zu lassen.

Als er sich auf seine Bettkante setzte und langsam seine Socken und Stiefel anzog, verdunkelte sich sein Blick. Sie hatte viel zu schnell zugestimmt; er hegte den starken Verdacht, dass sie das geplant hatte. Er wusste nicht warum. Wäre es irgendein anderer Schüler, wusste er, lauerte irgendwo ein Streich auf ihn. Nach vierzehn Jahren des Unterrichtens, hatte er bereits jeden erbärmlichen Plan, den diese kleingeistigen Jugendlichen ausheckten, gesehen. Er hatte bereits alles erlebt, angefangen von Bestechung, bis versuchter Verführung und Erpressung. Er war besonders stolz darauf, niemals auf einen dieser Versuche hereingefallen zu sein. Aber er glaubte nicht wirklich, dass Granger der Typ war ihn dermaßen hereinzulegen. Selbst er war nicht einmal dermaßen paranoid. Dafür hasste sie ihn einfach nicht genug. Obwohl er es Dilys hundertprozentig zutrauen würde, das Mädchen abzustellen, damit sie ihn ausspionierte, war sie einfach nicht dazu in der Lage. Wahrscheinlich war sie neugierig. Das klang so harmlos, aber Granger hatte einen einzigartigen Verstand und wenn erst einmal ihre Neugierde geweckt war, dann wurde sie zu einer Naturgewalt vor der man sich in Acht nehmen sollte. Er hegte kein Verlangen, ihr neustes Projekt zu werden.

Das setzte allerdings voraus, dass er es natürlich aufhalten konnte. Ihr inoffizieller Status als Heilerin in Ausbildung gab ihr freien Zugang zu einige Ecken in seiner privaten Welt. Selbstverständlich nicht zu allen, danke Gott für kleine Gnaden, aber es war genug, damit sie einige der Schlüsse, die letztendlich zu seinem Sein führten, zusammensetzen konnte. Niemand hatte es bisher so weit erkannt, noch nicht einmal die, die all die Informationen zur Hand hatten, wofür er wirklich dankbar war. Jedoch würde früher oder später jemand die Einzelheiten zusammensetzen und bei seinem Glück wäre es nur typisch, wenn dieser jemand ein unglaublich nerviges Mädchen war, das den Drang verspürte, die Dinge zu reparieren. Oberflächlich betrachtet erschien diese Entwicklungso harmlos, aber er konnte einfach nicht das nagende Gefühl abwimmeln, dass dies durchaus der erste Schritt war, der ihn auf die schiefe Bahn brachte.

Nun, was auch immer sie plante, er würde schon dafür sorgen, sie zu enttäuschen, entschied er, als er seine Manschettenknöpfe zuknöpfte und seine Roben überlegte. Zumindest würde sie ihn nicht jeden Morgen mit ihrem Gebrabbel nerven; so früh am Morgen war er kaum in der Lage ein gerades Wort herauszubekommen und ganz sicher hatte er bisher auch nie das Verlangen gehegt, irgendetwas zu sagen. Hoffentlich würde sie schon bald von dieser Idee gelangweilt sein und bis dahin könnte er vielleicht versuchen, sein Tempo etwas zu drosseln und in ihrem Schritt zu laufen. Schon bald wäre sie dem überdrüssig und würde sich etwas anderes suchen und er bekam seine friedvollen Morgenstunden zurück. Natürlich, sollte er auch nur ein einziges Wort auf den Lippen eines Anderen erkennen ...

Er lächelte böse, jetzt wieder vollkommen er selbst, und verließ seine Gemächer, um das Frühstück in der Gegenwart dieser Kröte zu überstehen. Es war schon recht amüsant zu beobachten, wie sie jeden Bissen genausten überprüfte und im Moment konnte er jede Art von Belustigung gebrauchen, die er kriegen konnte.

* * *

„Granger. _Granger._ Verdammt, Mädchen, wachen Sie endlich auf!"

Hermine öffnete ein Auge, als sie von Krummbein ein katzenhaftes Zischen hörte und erkannte, dass der Bilderrahmen über ihrem Bett jetzt von Phineas Nigellus bewohnt war. „Merlin, Mädchen, Sie schlafen den Schlaf der Toten. Aufstehen."

„Warum?" Nachdem sie sich herumgedreht hatte, blinzelte sie träge in die Richtung ihres Weckers. „Es ist nicht einmal Morgen. Und ich weiß, es gibt keinen medizinischen Notfall, denn wenn es einer wäre, dann wäre jetzt Dilys hier und nicht Sie." Mit einem Gähnen verstummte sie, während ihre Kieferknochen knackten.

„Wir begeben uns jetzt auf einen geheimen Ausflug", verkündete ihr das Porträt kurz angebunden. „Ich werde Ihnen Severus' Gemächer zeigen. Er wird die ganze Nacht unterwegs sein; wir werden diese Möglichkeit vielleicht nicht wieder so schnell erhalten."

Noch immer ziemlich verschlafen setzte sie sich auf, rieb ihre Augen und dachte über seine Worte nach. „Warum helfen Sie mir auf einmal?", fragte sie ihn misstrauisch. Ihre Worte wurden nur durch ein Knurren Krummbeins untermalt. Ihre Katze mochte es nicht, um diese Uhrzeit gestört zu werden, es sei denn, er wollte aufstehen und seinem Geschäft nachgehen.

Der ehemalige Schulleiter schnaubte. „Ich helfe nicht Ihnen, ich helfe ihm", antwortete er rätselhaft. „Kommen Sie runter in die Kerker. Verschwenden Sie nicht die ganze Nacht dafür und lassen Sie sich nicht dabei erwischen." Ohne weitere Erklärung verschwand er aus dem Bilderrahmen.

Seufzend erhaschte sie den Blick ihrer Katze. „Du kannst jetzt aufhören, so selbstgerecht auszusehen. Wenn ich aufstehe, wird der warme Fleck im Bett verschwinden", erklärte sie ihm mit einem weiteren Seufzen, als sie sich aus dem Bett rollte und ihren Morgenmantel überzog.

* * *

Als sie sich ihren Weg durch den dunklen und kalten Korridor hinunter zu Snapes privaten Gemächern bahnte, war sie inzwischen so weit wach, dass sie sich wünschte, noch zu schlafen. Es war bitterkalt und sie musste schon so früh aufstehen. Das machte sie nicht sonderlich glücklich; wenn Snape jemals herausfinden sollte, dass sie in seinen Gemächern herumgeschnüffelt hatte, dann würde er sie umbringen, egal wie schwummerig ihre derzeitige Allianz auch war, und man könnte ihm noch nicht einmal etwas anlasten; sie fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht wohl bei dieser Idee.

Unentschlossen stand sie vor seiner Bürotür und zerbiss ihre Unterlippe. Normalerweise war sein Büro nicht geschützt, aber sie hatte zuvor auch noch nie versucht, es außerhalb seiner Bürozeiten zu betreten und sie traute dem Hauslehrer von Slytherin durchaus zu, es mit irgendwelchen Zaubern zu belegen, wenn er nicht anwesend war. „Schön, jetzt bin ich also hier", flüsterte sie letztendlich.

„Sie haben sich ganz schön Zeit gelassen", knurrte Phineas aus dem Rahmen gegenüber der Tür, ein kleines Ölgemälde, welches eine dunkle Moorlandschaft zeigte. „Auf was warten Sie denn noch?"

„Wo ist er heute Nacht?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an."

„Fein, und wann kommt er wieder zurück? Wenn er mich hier findet, dann bin ich tot."

„Ich versichere Ihnen, er wird für ein paar Stunden fort sein. Also hören Sie auf Zeit zu schinden."

„Wie bewacht er seine Tür, wenn er nicht hier ist?"

„Sie können sein Büro problemlos durchqueren. Der Schutzzauber auf der Tür ist eine psychische Absperrung und sie basiert auf Intentionen. Wenn Sie ihm Schaden zufügen wollen, dann wird sie Sie schlimm verbrennen, wenn Sie nur irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten verursachen wollen, wird sie sich nicht öffnen. Ich denke, sie wird Sie nicht aufhalten. Im Moment befinden sich noch keine Bilder im Büro, also werde ich Sie erst wieder in seinem Wohnzimmer sehen. Sein derzeitiges Passwort lautet, aus welchen Gründen auch immer,: ‚Morgenstern'."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, verschwand er und vorsichtig betrat Hermine das dunkle Büro. Im Grunde mochte sie dieses Zimmer, aber Snapes Sammlung von eingelegten Dingern war in der Nacht noch unheimlicher. Daher eilte sie zittern durch den Raum zu der Tür auf der anderen Seite. Als sie den Türknauf berührte, flüsterte sie: „Morgenstern", und sie hörte ein Klicken.

Noch während sie die Tür öffnete, grübelte sie über sein Passwort nach. Es gab eine Waffe, die Morgenstern hieß, ein dorniger Eisenkopf am Ende einer Kette, aber irgendwie glaubte sie nicht, dass es das war. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es im Grunde eine Referenz zu Lucifer war, der Lichtbringer, der widerspenstige gefallene Engel, der zum Teufel wurde; er war auch bekannt als der Morgenstern oder das Tagesgestirn. _Nette Symbolik._

Wohlweislich schloss sie die Tür hinter sich, sollte noch irgendwer durch die Korridore schleichen und das Licht sehen. Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab und flüsterte: „Lumos."

Das Erste, was sie bemerkte, war die Größe des Zimmers. Es war um einiges kleiner als sie erwartet hatte. Auf der anderen Seite stand ein Schreibtisch, viel schäbiger als der in seinem Büro und mit einem weniger bequemen Stuhl dahinter. Der Tisch war begraben unter Büchern und Pergamentrollen, alles durcheinander und nicht so aufgeräumt, wie in seinem Büro oder seinem Klassenzimmer. Bücherregale zierten die Wände vom Boden bis unter die Decke und ihre Finger begannen bereit zu zucken, bevor sie sich ernst ermahnte, sich zu benehmen.

Am anderen Ende befand sich ein kleiner Kamin mit einer Uhr auf dem Sims; ein paar verbrauchte Ohrensessel waren um einen kleinen Kaffeetisch in einem Halbkreis darum angerichtet. Ein Getränkeschrank stand an der Wand zwischen zwei Türen. Die Wände waren kahl und bestanden aus purem Stein, außer einem riesigen und beeindruckenden Ölgemälde von Hogwarts, wie man es sehen würde, wenn man unten am See stand. Doch jetzt wurde der Vordergrund von Phineas Nigellus geziert.

„Soll ich nach etwas Bestimmtem suchen?", fragte sie flüsternd und er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, aber Sie wollten wissen, was für ein Mensch Severus ist. Das wird es Ihnen zeigen. Sehen Sie sich um, aber fassen Sie ja nichts an."

Nickend durchschritt sie das Zimmer, untersuchte Dinge und versuchte sich von der Versuchung, die das Bücherregal darstellte, fernzuhalten. Ein kurzer Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch zeigte ihr, dass Snape seine Schularbeiten in seinem Büro ließ. Das hier sah vielmehr wie seine privaten Untersuchungen in Zaubertränken aus oder doch eher ein örtlich begrenzter Hurrikane. Es war unglaublich verführerisch, seine Notizen durchzublättern, nur um zusehen, an was er gerade arbeitete, aber sie wollte nicht unnötigerweise seine Privatsphäre verletzten, wenn es sich denn unter diesen Umständen irgendwie vermeiden ließ. Abgesehen von allem, wollte sie ihn nicht unterschätzen; es würde sie nicht überraschen, wenn er wüsste, dass sie etwas berührt hatte.

„Wo führen die Türen hin?"

„Die rechts führt zu einem weiteren Eingang zu seinem privaten Labor, welches, wie Sie bereits wissen, auch durch den Lagerraum erreicht werden kann, nicht den, den die Schüler benutzen, sondern der eigentliche Lagerraum. Die zu unserer Linken ist unser Ziel."

Die linke Tür führte durch einen Flur, der von nur einer einzigen Kerze erleuchtet wurde, obwohl die Kerze jetzt dunkel und kalt im Wandleuchter hing. Auf der linken Seite befanden sich zwei Türen, rechts führte der Flur in die Dunkelheit. Phineas erklärte leise: „Das ist der Durchgang, den er benutzt, um das Schloss zu verlassen, sowohl, wenn er gerufen wird als auch für eure morgendliche Runde. Es ist sein privater Ausgang. Eine der Türen führt zu seinem Badezimmer und die Andere in sein Schlafzimmer."

Eine der Türen, die in das Badezimmer führte, war nur angelehnt. Sie wählte dies als ihre weniger beunruhigende Option und schielte neugierig hinein. Alle Badezimmer in Hogwarts waren relativ luxuriös und das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler war schon lächerlich opulent. Daher machte es Sinn, wenn die Badzimmer der Belegschaft irgendwie speziell sein würden. Wenn das wirklich wahr war, dann war Snape ganz offensichtlich die Ausnahme der Regel. Sein Badezimmer hätte in einem vorstädtischen Muggelhaus nicht sonderlich ausgefallen ausgesehen. Die Badewanne war eine dieser altmodischen, frei stehenden Modelle mit Löwenfüßen, nicht größer als die, die ihre Eltern zu Hause hatten. Es war sicherlich kein Schwimmbecken, wie die Anderen im Schloss. Alles andere war ungefähr so, wie sie erwartet hatte. Duschkabine, Toilette, Wäschekorb, ein kleines Waschbecken mit einem Spiegel darüber und ein einziges Regal, gefüllt mit ein paar Hygieneartikeln, abgerundet durch einen Handtuchhalter darunter.

Hermine sah sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln um. Ein nagendes Gefühl von Unmut hatte bereits in seinem Wohnzimmer begonnen und das Badezimmer machte es nur noch schlimmer, aber sie wusste nicht warum. Alles sah normal aus, aber etwas schien nicht zu stimmen. Die Tatsache, dass sich Snapes Gemächer im Untergrund befanden und somit keine Fenster besaßen, half nicht unbedingt, aber das war es nicht. Abwesend biss sie auf ihre Unterlippe, als sie darüber nachdachte. Nur widerwillig verließ sie das Badezimmer und versuchte vorsichtig die Schlafzimmertür.

Wieder überraschte sie die Enge des Zimmers. Alle Schüler hatten ein breites Doppelbett in ihren Zimmern stehen, aber Snape besaß lediglich ein Einzelbett. Vermutlich beabsichtigt, da in das Zimmer, obwohl es recht klein war, durchaus ein Doppelbett, wenn er es denn gewollt hätte, passen würde. _So_ klein war es nun auch nicht. Zusätzlich zu dem Bett, standen dort ein Kleiderschrank, eine Kommode, ein massiver Schrank, der sich zu einem Nachttisch verdoppelte und ein kleiner Schreibtisch mit einem Stuhl. Daneben befand sich eine Abschirmung in der Ecke. Neugierig lief sie durch das Zimmer, um dahinter zu blicken und schnappte überrascht nach Luft, als sie ein umwerfendes Piano dahinter stehen sah.

„Schönes Ding, nicht wahr?", kommentierte Phineas leise. Das Gemälde im Schlafzimmer war ein winterlicher Strand in Wasserfarben gezeichnet, welches absolut schön auf eine eher nüchterne Art und Weise wirkte. „Leider spielt er heute kaum noch." Das Piano sah wirklich etwas eingestaubt aus und der nagende Unmut vertiefte sich nur. Daneben lagen ein paar Notenpapiere, die gleichfalls vernachlässigt aussahen.

Sie wandte sich von dem atemberaubenden Instrument ab, um hinauf zum Gemälde zu blicken. „Kann er gut spielen?"

„Ja", war die einfache Antwort.

Das sah dem Snape, den sie kannte, so gar nicht ähnlich, aber dann war das ja auch der Punkt, nicht wahr? Phineas versuchte ihr zu zeigen, dass sie im Grunde rein gar nichts über den echten Snape wusste. Bisher hatte er seinen Punkt mehr als nur verdeutlicht. Hermine sah sich erneut neugierig in dem Zimmer um, versuchte ein weiteres Mal herauszufinden, was nicht mit seinen Gemächern stimmte. „Warum ist das Piano so verstaubt? Stauben die Hauselfen es nicht ab?"

„Nein. Er hat sie bereits vor Jahren aus seinen Gemächern verbannt."

Da konnte sie einen gereizten Unterton nicht unterdrücken. „Warum?" Es war ganz sicher nicht aus irgendwelchen moralischen Gründen, also mochte er sie offenbar nicht, was wohl kaum gerecht war.

Phineas schnaubte und bedachte sie mit einem verachtenden Blick, aber erklärte sich dann doch widerwillig nach einem Moment. „Weil alle Hauselfen in Hogwarts dem Schulleiter Rede und Antwort stehen. Severus kommt nicht immer mit seinem Arbeitgeber zurecht und er weigert sich, von Dumbledore ausspioniert zu werden. Die Kerker sind daher für jeden verboten, damit er sich hier unten verstecken kann und ehrlich, ich kann es ihm nicht einmal verübeln."

„Kann ich mich noch etwas genauer umsehen?"

„Ja. Zerbrechen Sie nur nichts."

„Als ob ich das wagen würde", murmelte sie getroffen und starrte ihn für einen Moment an, bevor sie sich gründlich umsah. Die Kommode enthielt nur irgendwelche Kleidungsstücke; Unterwäsche und Socken in der oberen Schublade, T-Shirts und Unterhemden in einer darunter und die unterste Lade war gefüllt mit Hosen, alle entweder schwarz, grau oder weiß.

Im Schrank befanden sich weitere Kleidungsstücke; seine Laufkleidung war kurzerhand in die obere Ablage gestopft worden und sein Mantelrock, genau wie seine Lehrerroben, hingen zusammen mit ein paar weißen Hemden an einigen Bügeln. Unten auf dem Boden standen noch ein paar Stiefel und ein schmaler Spiegel war an der Innenseite einer der Türen angebracht. Vermutlich ein normaler Spiegel, da er nichts sagte und kein magischer Spiegel hätte dem Drang widerstehen können, ihr Haar zu kritisieren, welches jetzt noch viel schlimmer abstand als gewöhnlich, da sie es sich nicht durchgekämmt hatte, bevor sie aufgestanden war. Hinter der Kleidung befand sich etwas, wo die meisten Zauberer vermutlich ihren Besen aufbewahren würden, aber Hermine entdeckte dort ein paar veraltete Krücken, welche den verblassten Aufkleber trugen, dass sie das Eigentum des North Manchester General Hospitals seien.

_Einen Durchgang nach Narnia zu finden, wäre ehrlich gesagt nicht ganz so verwirrend,_ entschied sie und starrte ausdruckslos die Krücken an.

Es gab nicht sonderlich viele Objekte, die zu besitzen, für einen Zauberer noch surrealer waren. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, nicht einmal Arthur Weasley wäre an den Krücken interessiert. Bedacht schloss sie den Schrank und sah sich ein weiteres Mal um. Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe, als das Gefühl, dass sie etwas übersah, wieder begann, an ihr zu nagen.

Dann wandte sie sich seinem Nachttisch zu und blinzelte bei der ordentlichen Anreihung von Fläschchen und Gefäßen im Inneren. Die Meisten von ihnen waren natürlich irgendwelche Zaubertränke und sie erkannte einige Heilungstränke, aber darunter befanden sich auch Muggel-Medizinfläschchen: Schmerzmittel, Entzündungshemmer, Antibiotika und einige, die sie nicht erkannte. Dann war da noch ein Schuhkarton, worin sich ein paar Pflaster, Verbände und zahlreiche Binden in verschiedenen Größen und unterschiedlicher Elastizität, Scheren, eine kleine Schachtel mit Kanülen und eine Stoffrolle, in der sich tatsächlich ein Skalpell befand. Daneben lag eine verschlossene Metallbox und dann hatte er noch ein Buch darin liegen. Als sie es herumdrehte, sah sie, es war eine Kopie von „Lehre vom Körper".

Das war kein Nachttisch, das war ein ziemlich durchdachter Medizinschrank und dazu noch einer, der regelmäßig benutzt wurde. Hermine dachte kurz an den Medizinschrank ihrer Eltern, wo sich nichts Schlimmeres als Ibuprofen, etwas Mundwasser und eine Flasche Antiseptikum befand und sie konnte nur mit ihrem Kopf schütteln. Direkt neben dem Nachtschrank, auf dem Boden, entdeckte sie ein paar dunkle Spritzer, welche entsetzlicherweise nach Blutflecken aussahen.

„Was befindet sich in der Metallbox?", fragte sie Phineas leise.

„Genug illegale Substanzen, die ihm einige Jahre Gefängnis einbringen könnten, sowohl in der Zauberer- als auch in der Muggelwelt. Fassen Sie es nicht an. Er hat die Box mit einem gemeinen Fluch belegt."

Dann war das vermutlich seine Drogensammlung; bisher bestritt er, irgendwas von den harten Dingen wieder zu nehmen, aber es gab noch genug Anzeichen für Madam Pomfrey, um skeptisch zu bleiben. Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen schloss sie vorsichtig die Türen des Nachtschrankes. Oben auf der Oberfläche lag ein kleines Notizbuch, eine halb leere Whiskey-Flasche und ein Buch, welches er wohl gerade las. Es war auf Französisch, es sah sehr alt aus und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was es war. „Was ist dieses Notizbuch hier? Führt er ein Tagebuch?"

„Wohl kaum", antwortete Phineas verächtlich und betrachtete sie mit einem vernichtenden Blick. „Vieles von dem, was ihm passiert, ist nicht sicher genug, um aufgezeichnet zu werden und ich bezweifle stark, dass er sich an den Rest davon erinnern möchte. Es sind sozusagen medizinische Aufzeichnungen, aber nicht die Einträge, die Sie kennen. Dort drinnen hält er psychologische Notizen fest, seinen Schlafrhythmus, ein Traumtagebuch und alle anderen Dinge. Poppy würde sich alle zehn Finger danach lecken, um es zu sehen und von Ihrem Blick ausgehend, würden auch Sie alles dafür geben, aber verschwenden Sie noch nicht einmal einen Gedanken daran. Es ist ziemlich gut beschützt."

Hermine blickte sich erneut im Zimmer um; es war nur noch der Schreibtisch übrig. Anders als das Chaos auf dem in seinem Wohnzimmer, lagen hier drei gebundene Notizblöcke auf der Oberfläche. Als sie sich näherte, flüsterte Phineas: „Fassen Sie die nicht an. Sie sind nicht beschützt, was wirklich dumm von ihm ist; ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum er sie nicht beschützt hat, aber fassen Sie sie bloß nicht an."

„Was sind das für Bücher?"

„Seine Skizzenbücher."

Er blinzelte sie an. „Er zeichnet auch?"

Phineas nickte. „Er malt auch, aber genau wie seine Musik, hat er auch seine Malerei vernachlässigt. Manchmal skizziert er noch etwas und seine Kunst kann sehr persönlich sein, selbst wenn sie eher dem Surrealen und Abstrakten gleicht und ich kann Ihnen nichts zu seiner Begabung oder Fähigkeit sagen. Er zeichnet nur Dinge, die ihm sehr wichtig sind. Sie müssen noch nicht so viel über ihn wissen, zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal."

„Das ist kaum fair. Erst machen Sie mich neugierig und jetzt erlauben Sie mir nicht, es mir anzusehen?"

„Sie werden es überleben. Also schön, Ihr geheimer Ausflug ist jetzt vorbei. Gönnen Sie sich noch einen letzten Blick und dann verschwinden Sie; wenn er Sie hier drinnen erwischt ..."

„Ja, ja, ich weiß." Gehorsam sah sie sich noch ein letztes Mal um. Ihre Augen verengten sich. „Was übersehe ich?", flüsterte sie. „Ich denke, ich kann fühlen, was Sie mich hier sehen lassen wollen, aber ... etwas stimmt nicht."

Phineas gab ein Geräusch der absoluten Abscheu von sich und verkündete dann verächtlich: „Sind Sie eine Hexe oder eine Muggel? Öffnen Sie Ihre Augen und sehen Sie genau hin."

Sie verschwendete einen flüchtigen Blick zu ihm und sah sich erneut um, dachte an die anderen Zimmer und langsam dämmerte es ihr. Snapes Zimmer waren klein und nur sporadisch möbliert. Alle Möbel waren ziemlich alt, keine davon dienten der Dekoration und einige davon wirkten bereits ziemlich verbraucht. Sie hatten nichts besonders Luxuriöses an sich. Die Ohrensessel im Wohnzimmer wirkten einigermaßen bequem, aber sie sahen auch alt, billig und verbraucht aus. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Einzelbett. Sie musste nicht probeliegen, um zu sehen, dass die Matratze komplett durchgelegen war und die Federn bereits hervorstachen. Die Qualität seiner Kleidung im Schrank war relativ gut, selbst wenn es nicht der Maßschneiderei Savile Row entsprach, aber auch hier wieder, war es alles andere als neu. Sie wagte einen erneuten Blick und bemerkte den Verschleiß an den Ärmeln und am Saum.

„Warum lebt er so?", fragte sie Phineas flüsternd. Wenn ihr jemand gesagt hätte, dass diese Gemächer einem nicht sonderlich erfolgreichen mittelständigen Muggel-Lehrer gehörten, dann hätte sie es vielleicht geglaubt, aber sie sahen sicherlich nicht nach einem ziemlich erfolgreichen Zauberer aus, der eine ziemlich gute Position innehatte und magisch fast alle überragte. Selbst wenn Snape arm war, sie hatte keine Ahnung, was ihre Lehrer so verdienten, kostete es kein Geld etwas zu verwandeln oder zu reparieren.

„Das ist eine wichtige Frage und eine über die Sie nachdenken sollten", antwortete das Porträt ebenso leise, ausnahmsweise Mal nicht in einem spöttischen Ton. „Aber jetzt ist es bereits nach halb zwei und Sie sollten zurück in Ihr Bett gehen."

Sicher wieder zurück in ihrem Zimmer, legte Hermine einen Schutzzauber über ihr Bett, um Lavenders Schnarchen abzuschirmen und legte sich hin, lauschte Krummbeins Schnurren, während sie weiterhin über seine Gemächer nachdachte. Die allgemeine Atmosphäre in Snapes Zimmern wirkte sehr gleichgültig; es gab keine persönliche Note, keine Dekoration und nur wenige Bilder, keine Decken oder Kissen, keine dieser Kleinigkeiten, die ein Haus in ein Zuhause verwandelten. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass alles so verbraucht und schäbig war, weil es ihm schlichtweg egal war. Es war genau derselbe Grund, warum seine Haut so vernarbt war und seine Haare immer danach aussahen, gewaschen werden zu müssen.

Das andere Gefühl, welches Sie bei dem Anblick seiner Räumlichkeiten erfasst hatte, war Einsamkeit. Es lag keine Gemütlichkeit oder Freude darin, außer vielleicht seine Bücher in seinem Wohnzimmer. Sein Schlafzimmer glich mehr einem Krankenzimmer als einem Rückzugsort. Seine Kunst schien für ihn eine Art Therapie zu sein und seine Musik lag vergessen und verstaubt in der Ecke. Das waren die Zimmer eines Mannes, dessen Leben keinerlei Freude enthielt, welcher eher existierte als wirklich lebte und sie konnte das Mitleid einfach nicht unterdrücken.

Als Severus wieder in die Schule zurückkehrte, müde, wund und gründlich fertig mit den Nerven, wusste er augenblicklich, dass sich jemand in seinen Gemächern aufgehalten hatte. Augenblicklich untersuchte er alles und erkannte, wer auch immer hier war, es wurde nichts angefasst, nichts fehlte und nichts war kaputt, aber das war wohl kaum der Punkt. Er grübelte sich zu einem Entschluss durch und während seiner freien Zeit am nächsten Tag rief er kurzerhand Dilys und Phineas in das Gemälde, welches in seinem Wohnzimmer hing.

Mit verschränkten Armen starrte er die Beiden an. „Das hört hier und jetzt auf."

„Was genau?", fragte Dilys unschuldig und er biss seine Zähne zusammen.

„Nicht. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für irgendwelche Spiele. Sie beide wissen, wovon ich rede und das hört jetzt auf. Ich weiß nicht, wie weit Sie Poppy mit in Ihren kleinen Plan eingeweiht haben und ich will es auch nicht wissen, aber ich sehe durchaus, was Sie beide hier versuchen."

„Und was soll das sein?", fragte Phineas gedehnt.

Sein Blick verhärtete sich. „Miss Granger dazu zu ermutigen ein ungesundes Interesse an meinem Leben zu entwickeln", flüsterte er. „Poppy dabei zu beobachten, wie sie mich behandelt, ist eine Sache, aber alles Andere beruht auf der Einmischung von Ihnen beiden. Kein Schüler hat sich mir gegenüber jemals freiwillig relativ zivil verhalten, ganz zu schweigen davon, noch tiefer blicken zu wollen. Sie ist eine nervige Göre und sie braucht sicherlich nicht Ihre Unterstützung, um mich wütend zu machen."

„Severus, seien Sie nicht so gemein. Sie war bisher eine sehr große Hilfe. Hören Sie auf so undankbar zu sein."

_„Undankbar?"_, zischte er aufgebracht. „Ich habe nie um ihre Einmischung gebeten. Poppy kann ruhig machen, was nötig ist. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ich zustimmen musste, ihr Versuchskaninchen zu sein, aber das hier werde ich nicht tolerieren. Ich weiß, einer von Ihnen hat sie gestern Nacht hier in diese Zimmer gelassen. Ich kann es nicht beweisen oder sie befände sich jetzt in immensen Schwierigkeiten, aber ich weiß, was passiert ist, genau, wie ich weiß, dass einer von Ihnen ihr erzählt hat, wann und wo ich laufen gehe. Ich werde das hier nicht länger tolerieren. Sie beide halten sich aus meinem und ihrem Leben heraus. Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie beide versuchen uns so oft zusammenzuführen, aber wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass ich sie irgendwann erwürge, _dann hören Sie auf sich einzumischen._"

Dilys antwortete relativ traurig: „Ich dachte, Sie würden sie vielleicht mögen, Severus. Sie ist ein nettes Mädchen und sie möchte Ihnen helfen. Warum muss das denn gleich schlecht sein?"

_Ich mag es nicht, bemitleidet zu werden._ Kühl antwortete er: „Miss Granger ist eine nervige Besserwisserin, welche in den letzten fünf Jahren nichts anderes getan hat, als mich zur Weißglut zu treiben. Ich will nicht, dass sich irgendein Schüler in mein Leben einmischt, schon gar nicht so eine kleine Plage, wie sie eine ist. Ich will nicht zu ihrem nächsten Projekt werden und ich will niemanden, noch brauche ich _jemanden,_ der mich ständigverfolgt. Ich werde es nur noch einmal sagen, Sie beide hören auf sich einzumischen oder ich werde keinerlei Verantwortung für das übernehmen, was passieren wird, wenn Sie mich noch mehr reizen. Ist das klar?"

Die beiden Porträts tauschten einen langen Blick aus, bevor Phineas knapp sagte: „Glasklar."

„Dann bin ich ja froh, dass wir uns verstehen. Und jetzt verschwindet."

* * *

„Das lief doch ganz gut, nicht wahr? Ich bin überrascht. Ich dachte, er würde früher überschnappen. Er muss es schon vor einiger Zeit erkannt haben."

„Ja, sieht so aus, als ob du doch recht hattest. Interessant."

„Sollen wir ihm wirklich gehorchen? Was meinst du? Du weißt, wie stolz er sein kann. Wenn wir ihn auf die Probe stellen, dann wird er das arme Mädchen fertigmachen und es ist noch nicht einmal ihre Schuld."

„Ich denke, wir sollten es zumindest für die nächste Zeit. Er kann im Moment nicht weiter gedrängt werden; er sollte sich erst wieder etwas entspannen."

„Denkst du, wir haben bisher genug gemacht?"

„Würde ich mal sagen. Was er auch immer sagt, es ist keine nutzlose Neugierde oder ein Verlangen, ihn zu nerven und er ist nicht so wütend, wie er er selbst glaubt. Ich denke, wir sollten uns erst einmal zurücklehnen und beobachten. Und ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, dass du mich überhaupt dazu überredet hast, aber ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass es funktioniert."

„Ich frage mich, wie weit es wohl gehen wird? Du weißt sehr wohl, früher oder später wird er anfangen sich dumm aufzuführen und versuchen, alles zu ruinieren. Wenn dann nicht bereits genug vorhanden ist, bevor er an diesem Punkt ankommt, wird es das beenden."

„Ich stimme ihm jedoch zu. Das Mädchen ist nervig, aber sie ist nicht dumm. Ich schätze, bis sie beide diesen Punkt erreicht haben, wird sie herausgefunden haben, warum er es tut und selbst eine Entscheidung treffen. Fürs Erste, Frau, haben wir uns genug eingemischt. Lass die Beiden für eine Weile ihren eigenen Weg finden. Wenn wir jetzt noch mehr machen, werden es Albus oder Poppy herausfinden und dann wird die Hölle losbrechen. Lass sie in Ruhe."

„Wie lange, denkst du, wird es dauern? Ich denke, er ist näher als sie ..."

„Da stimme ich zu. Ich denke, er ist bereits verloren. Selbst wenn er es noch nicht weiß, aber sie wird ihn schon bald überholen. Wenn die Dinge erst einmal in Bewegung sind, wird es für sie schneller gehen. Davon abgesehen ist sie nicht ganz so dickköpfig wie er."

„Oh, ich hoffe, da irrst du dich. Sie wird jeden Funken Sturheit brauchen, bevor das hier überhaupt vorbei ist."

„Worüber redet ihr beiden da überhaupt. Manche von uns versuchen zu schlafen."

„Das geht euch gar nichts an."

* * *

Hermine verpasste die ganze Aufregung Mitte Dezember. Sie wachte auf, nur um das Gerede im Gryffindor-Turm zu hören, dass Harry irgendwas gemacht hatte, obwohl sich niemand wirklich sicher war, was es denn war, und er und die Weasleys hatten die Schule verlassen. Komplett verwirrt machte sich Hermine auf die Suche nach ihrer Hauslehrerin. Professor McGonagall schien ziemlich abgelenkt zu sein, aber sie erzählte ihr, dass Mr. Weasley während eines Auftrages für den Orden verletzt worden war. Harry hatte es herausgefunden und war gleich zum Schulleiter gegangen. Alle befanden sich jetzt in St. Mungo.

Hermine lauschte mit großen Augen der Geschichte und als sie das Büro verließ, war sie vollkommen erschüttert. Sie versuchte an die Schlange, den Traum und alles andere, was sie gerade erfahren hatte, zu denken, aber der einzige Gedanke, der sich immer in den Vordergrund drängte, war: _Warum hat mir niemand etwas gesagt? _Sie wusste, die Weasleys betrachteten Harry als ein Familienmitglied, aber ... sie dachte, sie würden sie auch als einen Teil davon sehen. Sicherlich war es nicht noch immer wegen dem Mist aus der _Hexenwoche _vom letzten Jahr. Vielleicht hatte Mrs. Weasley diesbezüglich immer noch gemischte Gefühle, aber die Anderen? Sie mochte die Zwillinge, Ginny. Ron und Harry waren eigentlich ihre beiden besten Freunde. Mr. Weasley war immer nett zu ihr gewesen und sie mochte es mit ihm über die Muggel-Welt zu reden. Sie wollte auch im Krankenhaus bei ihnen sein. Sie wusste noch nicht einmal, wie schwer er verletzt war.

Nachdem sie ein paar Stunden ruhelos auf und ab gelaufen war und wild zwischen einer panischen Sorge um Mr. Weasley und unglaublich nervigen, verletzten pubertären Gefühlen wechselte, trieb Hermine sich selbst in den Wahnsinn. Krummbein hatte schon längst die Nase voll von ihr und war bereits verschwunden. Sie konnte mit niemandem darüber reden, denn nur der Orden wusste über den Angriff Bescheid.

Was, wie sie vermutete, nicht bedeutete, dass sie mit keinem Ordensmitglied darüber reden konnte. Aber der Schulleiter hatte bereits vermutlich genug im Kopf und sie kannte ihn nicht sonderlich gut, um ihn damit zu belästigen. Professor McGonagall war vermutlich genauso beschäftigt. Madam Pomfrey war nicht wirklich in den Orden verwickelt und sie kannte auch keine Details. Das einzige andere Ordensmitglied hier in Hogwarts war ...

nicht so abstoßend, wie er vielleicht hätte sein sollen, erkannte sie mit so etwas wie Überraschung. Sie bezweifelte, dass Snape wirklich viel über den Angriff wusste oder ob er ihr überhaupt etwas erzählen würde, aber dennoch hätte sie nichts dagegen mit ihm zu reden, einfach nur, weil er wusste, was geschehen war. Das schon alleine würde eine Erleichterung sein.

_Ich bin total verrückt,_ sagte sie sich, als sie den Turm durch das Gemälde verließ und sich ihren Weg hinunter in die Kerker bahnte. Mal von allem anderen abgesehen, sollten entweder Filch oder Umbridge sie erwischen, würde sie tot sein. Sie war ganz sicher nicht einer von Umbrides Lieblingen und Filch mochte sie nicht, weil Krummbein Mrs. Norris im dritten Jahr geschlagen hatte. Dass Hermine erst davon erfahren hatte, als der Wärter ihr es eine Woche später zugezischt hatte, schien nicht zu zählen. Was sie auch nicht vergessen sollte, Snape wäre vermutlich genauso wenig begeistert sie zu sehen, wenn er denn überhaupt da war. Vermutlich war er bereits gerufen worden. Es wäre vermutlich klug gewesen, sich vorher mit den Porträts kurzzuschließen, aber sie war müde, aufgebracht und etwas verängstigt. Sie konnte sich jetzt nicht dazu aufraffen, sich wie ein Slytherin zu verhalten.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ihr doch eher zaghaftes Klopfen an einer Bürotür beantwortet wurde und das Ergebnis war nicht sonderlich vielversprechend; Snape riss die Tür auf. Er wirkte müde und wütend und knurrte: „Was?", bevor er wirklich erkannte, wer da eigentlich vor ihm stand. Er blinzelte. „Miss Granger? Was? Ich dachte, Sie seien im St. Mungo."

„Harry und die Weasleys sind es", sagte sie mit kleiner Stimme, die viel verlorener klang, als sie eigentlich wollte. „Ich wurde nicht gefragt."

„Ah." Er betrachtete sie für einen Moment und sein Blick wurde weniger feindselig, als noch vor wenigen Sekunden. „Ich befürchte, ich kann Ihnen keine Neuigkeiten liefern, Miss Granger. Im Moment weiß ich nicht mehr als Sie."

„Das habe ich auch nicht wirklich erwartet, Sir." Sie zögerte und versuchte etwas von dem legendären Gryffindor-Mut zusammenzukratzen, aber scheiterte kläglich. Sie wollte sich schon geschlagen geben und sich davonstehlen, als sie Snapes leise, ruhigere Stimme hinter sich hörte: „Ich habe noch relativ viel zu tun, aber wenn Sie nicht wissen, was Sie tun sollen, dann könnten Sie mir helfen."

Hermine blinzelte ein paar Mal. Sein Blick brachte sie irgendwie aus der Fassung; dieser durchdringende starrende Blick, welcher genau durch sie hindurch zu stechen schien und sie wurde von dem unguten Gefühl erfasst, dass er mehr sehen konnte, als sie eigentlich wollte. Es kursierten bereits seit Langem die Gerüchte, dass Snape Gedanken lesen konnte, aber bisher hatte sie ihnen nie Glauben geschenkt, bis jetzt. Da sie ihrer Stimme nicht vertraute, nickte sie einfach und folgte ihm tiefer in die Kerker. Er führte sie durch eine Tür in den Lagerraum, die sie vorher nie bemerkt hatte, ein paar Stufen hinunter in sein privates Labor. Oberflächlich betrachtet unterschied es sich nicht sonderlich von seinem Klassenzimmer oder den anderen Räumen, die von den ZAG-Schülern benutzt wurden, aber da Snape sie alle hergerichtet hatte, war es wirklich keine Überraschung. Die Ausstattung war anspruchsvoller und es gab viel mehr Materialien. Geschwind ging er zu dem Kessel hinüber, an dem er wohl gearbeitet hatte, als sie ihn unterbrochen hatte, überprüfte kurz den Inhalt, bevor er sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte.

„Ich glaube, Sie haben Madam Pomfrey bei ihrer letzten Inventur geholfen?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Dann sollte Ihnen das ja vertraut sein." Er überreichte ihr eine Pergamentrolle, die, in ihrer eigenen ordentlichen Handschrift, die Tränke auflistete, von denen der Vorrat langsam zuneige ging. „Suchen Sie sich einen aus und stellen Sie einen Schwung her. Mir ist egal, welchen."

Hermine starrte ihn an. „Sir?"

„Befand sich irgendein Wort in diesem Satz, das Sie nicht verstanden haben, Miss Granger?"

„... den Satz selbst, denke ich, Sir", hauchte sie. „Diese Zaubertränke ..."

„Sind alles grundlegende Heilungstränke", unterbrach er sie ungeduldig, „und daher ein legitimer Teil Ihrer Ausbildung. Normalerweise würden Sie sie nicht so früh in Ihrer Ausbildung brauen, aber ein Mädchen, welches bereits in ihrem zweiten Jahr den Vielsaftrank herstellen kann, wird dies dann wohl kaum als eine Herausforderung ansehen. Außerdem bin ich mir durchaus bewusst, wie gefährlich Sie werden können, sollten Sie sich langweilen. Ich kann nur erahnen, dass es vermutlich schlimmer ist, wenn Sie aufgebracht sind. Daher ist es viel besser, wenn Sie sich mit etwas Legalem beschäftigen. Ich habe nicht die Zeit, alle herzustellen. Fangen Sie schon an."

Der ungeduldige Unterton in seiner Stimme ließ sie augenblicklich handeln und sie befolgte automatisch seinen Befehlen. Die ersten Inhaltsstoffe köchelten bereits in ihrem Kessel, bevor ihr Gehirn wieder aufzuwachen schien und sie fragte ungläubig: „Woher wissen Sie, dass ich in meinem zweiten Jahr den Vielsafttrank gebraut habe?"

Snape drehte sich zu ihr um und bedachte sie mit einem wirklich amüsierten Blick. „Kommen Sie schon, Miss Granger. Sie haben sich zum Teil in eine Katze verwandelt. Was irgendwelche Unfälle mit Zaubertränken angeht, war das schon ziemlich spektakulär. Ist es da für Sie so überraschend, dass ich an Ihrer Heilung beteiligt gewesen bin?" Er lachte leise, ein ganz und gar böses Geräusch, als er offenbar in seinen Erinnerungen schwelgte.

Sie lief bis zu ihren Haarspitzen rot an, blickte absolut und vollkommen gedemütigt und auch etwas verwirrt hinunter in ihren Kessel. Wenn er es von Anfang an gewusst hatte, warum hatte er dann nie etwas gesagt? Mit diesem Unterfangen hatte sie einige Schulregeln gebrochen, genau wie Harry und Ron.

Offensichtlich unberührt von ihrem emotionalen Dilemma, fuhr Snape gedankenverloren fort: „Außerdem, so sehr ich es auch genieße, Mr. Potter für alles die Schuld zu geben, und das tue ich, denke ich nicht, dass er in der Lage wäre, aus meinen Lagerräumen zu klauen. Nicht einmal jetzt ist er so talentiert, um sich überhaupt an einem Vielsafttrank zu versuchen."

„Warum haben Sie dann nichts gesagt, Sir?", fragte sie, wütend über sich selbst, dass sie noch immer weiter errötete.

Er zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern. „Leider verstößt der Versuch den Helden zu spielen, nicht gegen die Schulregeln, Miss Granger, auch wenn es in den meisten Fällen wohl so sein sollte. Besonders in Gryffindor. Ihre Absichten waren zumindest gut. Allerdings _verstößt_ es gegen die Schulregeln von mir zu stehlen", fügte er regungslos hinzu, während seine Augen vor boshafter Belustigung glitzerten, „aber der Anblick von Ihnen mit Fell und Schnurrhaaren hatte mir die letzten Jahre mehr Freude bereitet, als es die Inhaltsstoffe wirklich wert waren. Besonders da sie von der Schule bezahlt werden und ich sie nicht aus meiner eigenen Tasche bezahlen muss."

Erst da erkannte sie, leider viel zu spät, dass das eine Unterhaltung war, die sie nie gewinnen würde können und so entschied Hermine, Vorsicht war der bessere Teil der Tapferkeit. Da biss sie sich auf ihre Lippe und hielt ihren Mund, während sie sich wieder auf ihren Zaubertrank konzentrierte und sich besorgt fragte, ob Snape auch von all den anderen Dingen wusste, die sie in den letzten Jahren angestellt hatte. Sie hoffte inständig, er tat es nicht.

* * *

Das war das Ende einer jeden Unterhaltung zwischen ihnen. Snape entpuppte sich als ein besessener Arbeiter und als sie sich nach einer kurzen Zeit zu ihm herumdrehte, um ihn etwas zu fragen, sagte ihr ein Blick auf sein Gesicht, dass er sie niemals hören würde. Es würde schon einiges nötig sein, um durch diese Konzentration zu brechen und selbst, wenn sie es schaffte, würde er sie vermutlich deswegen umbringen. An was auch immer er da arbeitete, schien sehr kompliziert zu sein und ihn zu nerven, wenn sie von seinem Gemurmel ausging, es sei denn, das war nur eine Reflexion seiner Stimmung.

Trotz seiner zunehmenden Wut und wachsenden Frustration war es doch überraschend friedlich hier unten. Die Geräusche des Schlosses waren hier nicht einmal irgendwelche Hintergrundgeräusche; es war wunderbar ruhig und leise so tief im Untergrund und obwohl es relativ kalt war, hielt die Hitze der Kessel die Kälte in Schach.

Da sich Hermine so auf ihren Zaubertrank konzentrierte, erlitt sie beinahe einen Herzinfarkt, als die Beinahe-Stille plötzlich von Snapes explosionsartigen, extrem frustrierten Aufschrei: „Verfluchte Scheiße!" und einem fliegenden Glas, welches an der gegenüberliegenden Wand in tausend Einzelteile zerschellte und überall eine dunkle Flüssigkeit verteilte, durchbrochen wurde. „Gottverdammtes Höllenfeuer!", fügte er zur Sicherheit mit rauer Stimme noch hinzu, bevor er stumm das Durcheinander anknurrte.

Hermine konnte ihn nur mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarren, als er von seinem Arbeitsplatz herumwirbelte, sich kurz aufrichtete und ihren Blick erwiderte; offenbar hatte er ihre Anwesenheit komplett vergessen. Es zeichnete sich eine leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen ab. Sein Blick war leicht schuldbewusst, als er sich mit einer Hand durch sein strähniges Haar fuhr. „Entschuldigen Sie, Miss Granger", murmelte er schroff.

Der starke Ausdruck selbst kümmerte sie nicht; es war nicht unbedingt so, als ob sie es nicht bereits zuvor schon gehört hätte. Was sie störte, war die Tatsache, dass es Snape so ganz und gar nicht ähnlich sah, irgendwelche Beschimpfungen zu schreien, egal wie genervt er auch war. Im Grunde war sie sich sogar fast hundertprozentig sicher, dass sie ihn noch nie hatte fluchen hören. „Wann haben Sie zuletzt geschlafen, Sir?", fragte sie flüsternd, als sie sich wieder auf ihren Zaubertrank konzentrierte.

„Vor zwei Tagen", antwortete er tonlos, zuckte mit seinem Zauberstab, um das Chaos auf dem Boden verschwinden zu lassen und begann erneut seine Inhaltsstoffe zu sortieren.

„Können Sie sich jetzt nicht etwas ausruhen?"

„Selbstverständlich könnte ich das", war seine sarkastische Antwort, bevor er seufzte. „Wollen Sie sich freiwillig melden, um Ihren Weasley-Freunden zu sagen, dass ihr Vater tot ist, weil ich ein Nickerchen brauche?"

Hermine wirbelte erneut zu ihm herum. „Ich dachte St. Mungo ..."

„Dass ich nicht lache", bemerkte er verächtlich und klang alles andere, als wenn ihm zum Lachen zumute wäre. „Sie versinken ja bereits bei ihrer Aufgabe, ihn vom Verbluten abzuhalten, im Chaos, bevor sie überhaupt dazu fähig wären, ein Antidot zu finden. Ihre Abteilung für Zaubertränke ist erbärmlich und sie verdienen kaum diesen Namen. Der Großteil der Belegschaft sind unfähige Idioten. Ich sollte es wissen, ich habe mindestens die Hälfte von Ihnen selbst unterrichtet."

„Warum sollte jemand anderes wissen, wie man Naginis Biss behandelt, Sir?", fragte sie leise. „Es _war_ doch Nagini, nicht wahr?"

Er bedachte sie mit einem scharfen Blick, bevor er nickte. „Ja, war es", bestätigte er flüsternd. „Und nein, sie haben absolut keinen Schimmer, wie man den Biss behandeln muss. Das hat nichts mit ihrer gewöhnlichen Unfähigkeit zutun", fügte er knapp hinzu, bevor er lediglich mit seinen Schultern zuckte und sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwandte. „Ich weiß auch nicht, wie man den Biss behandeln soll. Ich entwerfe diesen Trank auch nur aus dem Stegreif, obwohl ich mich in einer Position befinde, in der ich wohl eine begründetere Vermutung als jeder Andere abgeben könnte, aber selbst das wird noch zu wenig sein. Ich versuche, wenn möglich, Nagini nicht allzu nahe zu kommen."

„Was für eine Art Schlange ist sie?"

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete er. „Herpetologie ist nicht unbedingt mein Spezialgebiet. Ihre Abzeichnungen gleichen denen einer Boa Konstriktor, aber sie ist im Gegensatz hochgiftig. Ich denke, sie stammt von einer Anakonda ab, aber ich weiß es ehrlich nicht. Was ich sagen kann, ist, da Arthur Weasley den Angriff überlebt hat, wird er sicherlich auch leben. Er wurde gerade noch rechtzeitig gefunden."

„Wissen Sie, was er bewacht hat, Sir?", wagte sie vorzustoßen und seine ungewöhnliche redliche Stimmung auszunutzen.

„Ja."

So viel dann also zu ‚redlich'. „Werden Sie es mir erzählen, Sir? Bitte."

„Nein."

„Sir…"

„Ich sagte Nein, Miss Granger", sagte er streng mit einem warnenden Blick. Er hielt ihren Blick für einen langen Moment, bevor er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwandte und fuhr dann in einer weniger groben Stimme fort: „Es liegt nicht an mir, es Ihnen zu sagen und jetzt ist nicht der passende Zeitpunkt. Ich hoffe, Sie werden es eine ganze Weile nicht erfahren. Es reicht wohl, wenn ich sage, dass er ein wichtiges Geheimnis bewachte, für welches der Dunkle Lord alles opfern würde, um es zu erfahren. Und bevor Sie fragen, ich weiß nicht, worum es geht. Das Risiko, dass er es von mir erfahren könnte, ist einfach zu groß." Es lag eine merkwürdige Schwankung in seiner Stimme, die beinahe wie Bitterkeit klang und sie entschied, es wäre wohl besser, wenn sie ihn nicht weiter drängte.

„Professor McGonagall hat mir von Harrys Träumen erzählt, Sir. Darüber, durch die Augen der Schlange zu sehen. Was denken Sie, hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Ich habe meine Vermutungen", antwortete er vage, „sicherlich genau wie der Schulleiter auch. Er wird damit umgehen, wie er es für richtig hält. Ich bin nicht sein Vertrauter."

„Hat es etwas mit Harrys Fähigkeit Parsel sprechen zu können, zu tun?"

„Verflucht noch mal, Mädchen, ich habe Ihnen doch bereits gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß, was passiert ist", schnappte er. „Ich muss das hier fertigstellen, bevor ich wieder gerufen werde oder ich breche vor lauter Erschöpfung zusammen, was auch immer zuerst eintreffen wird. Würden Sie wohl endlich Ihre Klappe halten und mich in Ruhe arbeiten lassen?"

Das tat sie dann auch.

* * *

Hermine erschrak irgendwann später zutiefst, als Snape ihr den Rührstab aus den Fingern zog. Sie hatte ihn nicht mal kommen hören. „Zeit aufzuhören, Miss Granger", flüsterte er. „Sie schlafen schon praktisch im Stehen. Gehen Sie ins Bett. Ich kann das hier alleine beenden."

Sie wollte schon zum Protest ansetzen, aber ihr Körper verriet sie und als sie es irgendwann schaffte ihr Gähnen zu kontrollieren, lachte er bereits leise, seine Augen vor Belustigung leicht zusammengekniffen. „Gehen Sie ins Bett", wiederholte er. „Sie können nichts ändern, indem Sie sich selbst etwas Ruhe verwehren und in Ihrer derzeitigen Verfassung würden Sie nur einen Unfall verursachen. Hoffentlich werden wir morgen früh mehr wissen. Aber jetzt brauchen Sie Schlaf. _Hauen Sie ab._"

Widerwillig erkannte sie, dass sie nicht in der Verfassung war, mit ihm zu streiten. Also nickte sie träge und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf, als sie zur Tür schlich. „Danke, dass ich bleiben durfte, Sir. Entschuldigen Sie die Störung."

Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ihre Hilfe war willkommen. Auf jeden Fall brauchten Sie etwas, um beschäftigt zu sein. Es ist niemals angenehm, ausgeschlossen zu werden, ganz besonders unter diesen Umständen und Sie waren besorgt. Seien Sie vorsichtig, wenn Sie zum Gryffindor-Turm zurückkehren; heute Nacht patrouilliert Professor Umbridge."

„Vielleicht kann ich sie ja dann die Treppe hinunterschubsen", murmelte Hermine, bevor sie erstarrte, als sie erkannte, was sie gerade laut ausgesprochen hatte. Sie war offensichtlich müder als sie dachte. Sie warf Snape einen erschrockenen Blick zu und entspannte sich leicht, als sie wieder die Belustigung in seinen dunklen Augen sehen konnte.

„Haben Sie etwas gesagt?", fragte er höflich. „Ich fürchte, ich habe Ihnen nicht zugehört."

„Nicht so wichtig, Sir", wagte sie zu antworten und sah, wie sein Blick entsprechend funkelte und er eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Ganz genau. Angenehme Träume."


	8. 8

**_„Es ist ein miserabler Geisteszustand, weniges zu wünschen und vieles zu befürchten."  
_**_– Sir Francis Bacon._

* * *

Soweit es Severus betraf, verlief der Rest des Schuljahres relative monoton. Den Weasleys war irgendwann doch noch eingefallen, dass auch Granger ihre Freundin war und jetzt war sie irgendwo in St Mungos oder dem Fuchsbau oder dem Hauptquartiert oder wo auch immer und er lief endlich wieder schweigend in absoluter Ruhe durch den Schnee. Die letzten Monate hatte er sich nichts anderes gewünscht und doch musste er sich eingestehen, er vermisste das Knirschen ihrer Schritte, während sie versuchte sein Tempo zu halten und er aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus ihre Atemwolke erhaschen konnte – sogar noch mehr als das, er lief jetzt in dem Tempo, etwas langsamer als er es gewohnt war, das sie beide sich ausgearbeitet hatten. Das war seltsam, wenn man bedachte, wie sehr er seine Einsamkeit mochte, aber er musste sich jetzt auf andere Dinge konzentrieren.

Im Grunde war es sogar recht friedvoll. Die Schüler waren überraschend ruhig und er hatte keinen Unterricht und er musste sich nur um sehr wenig Papierkram kümmern, es gab nicht sonderlich viel zu tun. Daher verkroch er sich in den Tiefen seines Kerkers und wäre beinahe, mit einem guten Buch in seinem Bett, in den Winterschlaf gefallen. Es mochte vielleicht für jeden anderen langweilig sein, aber es war auch eine absolute Glückseligkeit, Frieden und Ruhe und ungestörte Erholung.

Selbst die Todesser waren zurzeit ruhig. Der Dunkle Lord mochte es vielleicht nicht, aber viele der höherrangigen Gefolgsleute hatten Familie und sie konnten es sich nicht erlauben, die Weihnachtstage über abwesend zu sein, ohne ihre Tarnung auffliegen zu lassen – oder zumindest behaupteten sie das. Selbst die Anhänger des Bösen brauchten zwischendurch mal etwas Urlaub. Und der Orden war jetzt auch ruhig und fröhlich, da es Arthur bereits wieder besser ging.

Weihnachten selbst war kaum der Rede wert; er erhielt nie irgendwelche Geschenke und es kümmerte ihn auch nicht sonderlich, da es nur bedeutete, er musste diese Geste nicht erwidern. Er war jedoch ziemlich überrascht, eine Weihnachtskarte erhalten zu haben, selbst wenn es nichts Ausgefallenes war – lediglich ein Stück Papier mit den Worten _Fröhliche Weihnachten, Professor_ – aber dennoch starrte er eine Weile darauf. Er konnte nicht sagen, er sei als solches von dieser Geste unbedingt gerührt, aber dennoch, es war… nett. Irgendwie. Und auch verdächtig. Letztendlich stopfte er das Papierstück in seine Schublade mit all dem anderen Krimskrams, der sich die Jahre über angesammelt hatte, und gab sein Bestes, es einfach zu vergessen.

Neujahr brauchte gar nicht erwähnt zu werden. Normalerweise feierte die Belegschaft zusammen, eine Feier, zu der er sonst immer gezwungen worden war, aber mit Umbridge unter ihnen hatte niemand Lust wirklich zu feiern und Severus verbrachte den Abend alleine mit einem Glas Feuerwhiskey und begann sich langsam zu fragen, ob dieses neue Jahr auch sein letztes sein würde.

* * *

Severus war nicht sonderlich erfreut, an seinem sechsunddreißigsten Geburtstag noch vor Morgengrauen, geweckt zu werden. In letzter Zeit bekam er kaum eine Stunde Schlaf und er hatte noch immer Ferien und hätte gerne zu seinem Geburtstag etwas länger geschlafen. Während er langsam zur Tür humpelte, kratzte er sich über sein stoppeliges Kinn, als er Dumbledore hereinbat und seine Arbeitgeber mit einem blutunterlaufenen Blick anstarrte. „Das sollte jetzt besser wichtig sein oder ich werde Sie verfluchen", knurrte er.

„Auch Ihnen einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Severus", antwortete der Schulleiter so freudig wie eh und je und glitt an ihm vorbei. „Wie geht's Ihnen?"

„Müde. Genervt." _Leide Schmerzen_. „Wünschte, Sie würden einfach wieder abhauen."

„Wie immer dann also. Ich bin froh, das zu hören." Der Blick des alten Mannes funkelte für einen Moment, bevor dieser Ausdruck von seinem Gesicht verschwand und Severus sich automatisch anspannte.

„Was?"

„Noch immer so paranoid, Severus?", stichelte er.

„Hält mich am Leben. Was wollen Sie, Schulleiter?"

„Ich hätte da eine Bitte." Das bezweifelte Severus. Der Schulleiter stellte keine Bitten, er befahl, egal, welches Wort er auch benutzte, um es zu umschreiben. Dumbledore fuhr ernst fort: „Was denken Sie darüber, was mit Arthur passiert ist? Ich würde gerne Ihre Meinung dazu hören."

Noch während er ein Gähnen unterdrückte, versuchte er seine Gedanken zu sammeln, was um diese Uhrzeit nicht gerade einfach war. „Nichts, was wir nicht erwartet hatten. Unseren Schutz zu zerrütten hat nicht funktioniert, also hat er es mit Gewalt versucht, genau, wie ich Sie davor gewarnt hatte. Arthur wird es gut gehen."

„Das ist nicht das, was ich meine und das wissen Sie. Was denken Sie darüber, was Harry gesehen hat?"

Severus begann sich, seinen Nasenrücken zu massieren. Darüber hatte er schon seit Tagen nachgedacht – immer wieder zwischen all den anderen Dingen, die er erledigen musste - und er mochte nicht eine Theorie, die ihm dabei in den Sinn kam. Die einzige wirklich klare Schlussfolgerung, zu der er gekommen war, war, dass Potter noch seinen Tod bedeuten würde. Überraschenderweise hatte er bisher noch keine weißen Haare bekommen – wenn auch die ersten grauen Strähnen aufblitzten, was in seinem Alter unglaublich deprimierend war. „Ich schätze, das, was auch Sie sich bisher zusammengereimt haben. Die mutmaßliche Verbindung zwischen ihnen ist echt und stärker als wir befürchtet hatten. Der Junge hat eine Verbindung zu den Gedanken des Dunklen Lords."

„Weiß er davon?"

„Noch nicht, aber es ist sicherlich nur eine Frage der Zeit."

„Und Harry?"

„Dumbledore, ich weiß nie, was der Junge gerade denkt, ganz einfach aus dem Grund, weil er selten irgendetwas denkt. Daher bezweifle ich es. Ich bin mir allerdings sicher, dass er bereits ein Dutzend Ideen hat, jede Einzelne vermutlich melodramatischer und unwahrscheinlicher als die vorherige, aber ich bezweifle ernsthaft, ob er wirklich die Wahrheit kennt. Selbst wenn er kopfüber über die richtige Antwort stolpern würde, würde er vermutlich nichts sagen. Sie wissen das so gut wie ich."

Dumbledore nickte langsam. „Wir müssen dann also schnell handeln, bevor sich Voldemort dieser Verbindung bewusst wird." Severus unterdrückte ein Zucken. Er wünscht wirklich, Dumbledore würde aufhören in seiner Gegenwart diesen Namen auszusprechen. Es schmerzte.

Bedächtig begann er die Muskeln in seinem linken Unterarm unter dem Ärmel seines Nachthemdes anzuspannen und zu entspannen, um den Krampf, der sich ankündigte, entgegenzuwirken. Äußerst leise wiederholte er: „Wir müssen handeln?"

„Harry muss unbedingt Okklumentik lernen."

„Wagen Sie es nicht."

„Severus…"

„Nein, ich meine es. Sagen Sie es nicht. Ich werde es nicht tun."

Die Stimme des Schulleiters wurde scharf. „Das werden Sie. Sie müssen es. Wer sollte es denn sonst tun, Severus? Sie sind der begabteste Okklumentor von dem ich bisher gehört habe, um einiges besser als jeder andere auf beiden Seiten. Harry braucht jetzt dieses Talent."

„Dann unterrichten Sie ihn doch selbst."

„Das kann ich nicht."

„Warum?", fragte Severus mit einem abfälligen Lächeln. „Zu beschäftigt?" In diesen Tagen hatte keiner der Ordensmitglieder so etwas wie Freizeit, aber er versuchte hier zwei Vollzeitbeschäftigungen gleichzeitig zu meistern – Lehrer und Todesser. Darüber hinaus musste er sowohl für den Orden, als auch für Hogwarts sämtliche Tränke brauen, dann noch seine privaten Aktivitäten und er geriet ziemlich schnell an den Punkt, wo er ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, einen Zeitumkehrer zu stehlen, nur damit er etwas Zeit zum Schlafen finden könnte.

„Ich bin durchaus ziemlich beschäftigt", antwortete Dumbledore ernst, „aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund. Harry ist im Moment ziemlich wütend auf mich und sowohl sein eigener Ärger, als auch Voldemorts weniger herausragende Meinung meiner Person gegenüber, bedeutet, dass ich es nur ungerne riskieren würde."

Severus lachte hohl. „Und Sie denken, er ist auf mich weniger wütend, Dumbledore? Wir können uns nicht ausstehen, wie Sie sehr wohl wissen." Jeder behauptete, es sei alleinig Severus' Schuld, aber die Tatsachen waren unleugbar. Er hatte den Jungen bereits beim ersten Anblick gehasst, ja, das stimmte, aber auch der Junge hatte ihn von diesem Moment an gehasst. So seltsam es vielleicht auch war, ihre gegenseitige Abneigung bestand von Anfang an… genau, wie es mit seinem Vater der Fall gewesen war.

Dumbledores Blick kühlte sich merklich ab. Das war das wahre Gesicht ihres Anführers, die Seite, die sonst niemand zu Gesicht bekam. Da waren keine Güte und keine funkelnden Augen des alten Mannes. „Sie werden diesen kindischen Groll überwinden() Severus, und Sie werden Harry Potter darin unterrichten, wie er seinen Verstand blockieren kann. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Er biss sich kurz auf seine Zunge, sehr wohl wissend, es wäre absolut nutzlos, ihm seinen kindischen Groll zu erklären. Genauso, als würde man versuchen, einem Blinden etwas über Farben zu erklären. Es war so viel mehr an der Geschichte, als das James ihn nur schikaniert hatte, aber er hegte keinen Wunsch das jetzt zu erklären und außerdem wäre es absolut überflüssig. „Ich habe es verstanden, aber Sie tun es nicht", schnappte er, bevor er seine Stimme zwang, sich zu beruhigen. Er musste Dumbledore davon überzeugen, dass er hier grade keinen Anfall bekam. „Sie verstehen nicht, um was Sie mich da bitten, Schulleiter. Ich kann ihm das nicht beibringen."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Dumbledore kalt mit ernstem Blick.

Während er sich seinen Nasenrücken massierte, versuchte er es ihm zu erklären: „Erstens besitze ich ein natürliches Talent für Okklumentik und benutze diese Fähigkeit daher instinktiv und muss mich nicht bemühen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich es jemand anderem beibringen soll. Ich wüsste noch nicht einmal, wo ich anfangen sollte. Zweitens vertraut Potter mir nicht, selbst wenn die Hölle bereits Millionen von Jahren zugefroren wäre. Wenn er mir nicht vertraut, kann ich nicht aus freien Stücken auf seine Gedanken zugreifen, sondern muss mir den Zugang zu ihm erzwingen, und wenn ich nicht frei auf seinen Verstand zugreifen kann, dann gibt es keine Hoffnung, dass ich ihm zeigen kann, was er wissen muss. Außerdem, wenn er mir nicht vertraut, dann wird er mir auch nicht glauben und er wird nichts von dem tun, um was ich ihn bitte. Sie wissen, dass es stimmt." Er zögerte bei seinem nächsten Punkt, nicht willens es auch zuzugeben, bevor er schließlich knurrte: „Und ich bezweifle, dass es mir möglich sein wird, meine Wut zu kontrollieren, wenn ich für eine gewisse Zeit mit ihm alleine sein muss. Abgesehen davon", fuhr er hastig fort, „glaube ich nicht, dass er überhaupt von irgendjemand Okkkumentik lernen kann."

„Harry ist nicht dumm, Severus, egal, wie oft Sie das auch behaupten mögen."

„Diesmal habe ich auch nicht gesagt, dass er es ist, oder was ich damit sagen wollte", antwortete er gereizt, sehr wohl wissend, dass die Schlacht bereits verloren war. Dumbledore hatte nicht auf einen seiner Einwände gehört, zweifelsohne hatte der alte Mann nichts anderes als _Ich mag Potter nicht _gehört. „Er ist einfach viel zu sehr ein Gryffindor. Bei Okklumentik geht es nicht um rücksichtslosen Mut und Ehrlichkeit. Es geht darum, Dinge zu verstecken und er würde es noch nicht einmal schaffen, wenn sein Leben davon abhänge, egal wie hoch der Einsatz eventuell auch wäre. Es geht darum, ruhig zu bleiben und er war noch nicht einmal gut darin, bevor er Hals über Kopf in die Pubertät gestürzt war. Sein natürliches Wesen ist einfach nicht dafür geschaffen."

„Wie dem auch sei, er muss es jedenfalls lernen und Sie wissen mehr als jeder andere darüber, also müssen Sie es ihm auch beibringen. Das ist keine Bitte, Severus."

„Und doch haben Sie gesagt, es sei eine Bitte", erwiderte er garstig, während ihn ein Gefühl der Sinnlosigkeit und bösen Vorahnung ergriff. Das würde eine absolute Katastrophe werden. Er bemühte sich um einen letzten Versuch. „Haben Sie überhaupt etwas von dem gehört, was ich gesagt habe, Dumbledore? Ich denke nicht, dass er es überhaupt lernen kann und selbst, wenn er es könnte, dann bestimmt nicht von mir."

„Severus. Genug jetzt. Ich werde diesbezüglich keine weiteren Ausreden von Ihnen anhören. Tun Sie, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe."

_Wann tue ich je etwas anderes?_ Severus traf den Blick des älteren Mannes und sagte sehr kalt: „Wie Sie wünschen. Ich werde Ihnen dann sagen, dass Sie mir keine Schuld geben sollen, wenn es nicht funktioniert, aber wir wissen beide, dass, egal, was auch passieren wird, Sie es so oder so tun werden. Gibt es sonst noch etwas?"

„Nein. Einen schönen Tag noch, Severus."

Nachdem der Schulleiter verschwunden war, starrte Severus stumpfsinnig auf die Tür, bevor er sich mit einem schweren Seufzen abwandte, um in Richtung Dusche zu schleichen und sich dann zu rasieren und den Tag zu beginnen. _Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Severus…_

* * *

Hermine erhielt eine weitere Lehrstunde in der Notwendigkeit, einen klaren und akkuraten Durchblick zu haben, als sie und die anderen die Küche des Grimmauldplatzes betraten, nur um Sirius und Snape mit gezogenen Zauberstäben dort stehend zu sehen. Der Grund ihres Streites war absolut belanglos, nachdem Harry es ihnen später erklärt hatte – sie war sogar etwas neidisch auf ihren Freund, selbst wenn er sich davor absolut fürchtete. Okklumentik hörte sich wirklich interessant und nützlich an. Was sie am meisten sorgte, war Snapes Blick und es war eine Erinnerung, die sie für den Rest des Sommers bis zu ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts nicht mehr losgelassen hatte. Da lag Wut darin, oh ja, und genug brutaler Hass, der ihre Theorien bezüglich dieser beiden Männer bestätigte, aber darunter hatte noch etwas Kaltes und Kalkulierendes und wirklich Unfreundliches gelegen.

Sie erinnerte sich an die Heulende Hütte und Snapes Flüstern:_ „Gib mir einen Grund."_ Ohne eine Provokation würde er nicht handeln, er besaß diesen seltsamen Sinn für Ehre, von dem Phineas ihr erzählt hatte, aber er war sich sicherlich nicht zu schade, diese Provokation hervorzurufen, um seine zukünftige Vergeltung zu rechtfertigen. Sie musste ihre Sinne beisammen halten und realistisch bleiben, sagte sie sich selbst. Vielleicht gab es noch viel mehr Seiten an Snape als den boshaften und gefährlichen Mann, den sie und ihre Freunde jeden Tag sahen, aber diese Seite war sehr wohl ein Teil seines Wesens und das durfte sie nicht vergessen. Ihre derzeitige recht sonderbare Verbindung war gut und schön, aber es änderte nichts daran, wer er wirklich war.

Was sie wirklich verwirrte, war die Art und Weise wie jeder andere im Orden dies als eine harmlose Fehde zwischen Schülern abtat. Es war nicht sonderlich schwer zu erkennen, dass es diesen Punkt längst überschritten hatte und die Wurzeln weit tiefer reichten. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum niemand sonst es erkannte. Selbst bevor sie die ganze Wahrheit kannte, bereits in ihrem dritten Jahr, hatte sie aus unerfindlichen Gründen erkannt, dass die beiden sich wahrlich hassten und es damals für Snape bereits etwas Persönliches gewesen war, wohingegen es für Sirius eher reine Gewohnheit als alles andere war. Damals war sie bezüglich Snape auf Sirius' Seite gewesen – und sie schämte sich jetzt dafür, aber zu ihrer Verteidigung war Snape in jener Nacht vollkommen aus seinem Gleichgewicht und einfach nur absolut Furcht einflößend gewesen – aber sie hatte es dennoch erkannt, also warum tat es sonst niemand, ganz besonders Dumbledore, der doch die ganze Wahrheit kannte?

Die Frage, die sie die Tage nicht mehr losgelassen hatte, war, wie weit wäre Snape wirklich gegangen, wenn sie nicht mitten in den Streit geplatzt wären? Sirius hätte definitiv versucht ihn zu verfluchen, und obwohl sie nicht wusste, wo vorher bei ihnen die Messlatte gelegen hatte, aber nach zwölf Jahren in Askaban, konnte sich der Rumtreiber keine großen Hoffnungen gegen jemanden wie Snape ausmalen. Ihr Professor hatte vielleicht bewusst mit dem Streit angefangen und hatte sich vermutlich auch absolut unter Kontrolle – ganz im Gegensatz zu Sirius' automatischen Gefühlsausbrüchen – aber sie würde ihren Zauberstab verwetten, das hätte nicht gehalten, wenn die ersten Funken geflogen wären. Wenn er wirklich seine Geduld und seine eiserne Selbstkontrolle verlor, war Snape der Furcht einflößendenste Mensch, den sie kannte. Es wäre vermutlich blutig geworden, aber sie war sich nicht wirklich sicher, wie weit es wirklich gegangen wäre. Sie hatte nichts gesehen, was Snapes Hass auf seinen ehemaligen Peiniger gleichkommen würde. Sie kannte nicht seine Grenze und das beunruhigte sie. Er war wirklich unberechenbar und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm deswegen jemals absolut vertrauen könnte.

* * *

Bisher, überlegte Severus verhalten optimistisch, waren die ersten Okklumentik-Stunden nicht die komplette Katastrophe gewesen, die er erwartet hatte. Selbstverständlich würde es dennoch nicht funktionieren – er hatte recht, Potters Verstand war nicht einmal annähernd dafür geschaffen und der Junge besaß nicht die nötige Disziplin – aber zumindest gab er sich Mühe, was ihm vielleicht Dumbledore für eine Weile vom Hals halten würde. Außerdem musste offenbar jemanden dem Jungen irgendetwas beibringen. Er würde lieber Stinksaft trinken als es zuzugeben, aber Severus machte sich Sorgen darum, dass Potter etwas über den Flur zur Mysterienabteilung wusste.

Was das anging, was er in dem Kopf des Jungen sah, nun, es war keine absolute Katastrophe. Seltsamerweise war Severus etwas dankbar, dass Lupin während seiner Zeit als Lehrer nie aufgehört hatte, über Potter zu reden. Er hatte versucht nicht allzu viel von dem zu lauschen, was der Werwolf damals gefaselt hatte, aber er hatte sich zumindest die Unterhaltung gemerkt, die folgte, nachdem ihn die Dementoren angegriffen hatten. Andererseits, so wusste er, wäre er vielleicht der Versuchung erlegen gewesen, nach irgendwelchen Erinnerungen von Lily zu suchen. Es wäre sinnlos, da der Junge nicht mal ein Jahr alt gewesen war, als sie starb. Unter den gegebenen Umständen hegte er kein Verlangen noch einmal ihre Schreie zu hören und war somit vorsichtig gewesen, nicht irgendwelche Auslöser zu treffen und sie zu vermeiden.

Er vermutete, ein Teil von Dumbledores Plan war vermutlich, ihn sehe zu lassen, wie kaputt Potters Kindheit gewesen war, in der Hoffnung, wenn er wüsste wie sehr der Junge gelitten hatte, freundlicher zu ihm sein würde. Das würde nicht funktionieren. Severus wusste bereits, dass der Knabe kein glückliches Elternhaus gehabt hatte. Selbst wenn der Orden ihn nicht von seinem Säuglingsalter an beobachtet hätte, war er gut darin die Kinder zu erkennen, die aus keinem harmonischen Zuhause kamen. Es berührte ihn nicht. Erstens wusste er, Petunia Dursley würde trotz ihrer Gefühle, einem Kind gegenüber niemals so weit gehen. Und zweitens, nichts was er sah würde jemals so schlimm wie seine eigene Kindheit sein. Jedenfalls hatte er jetzt noch andere Dinge, an die er denken musste, als sein Arm zu brennen begann und sein Herz in seinen Bauch rutschte. Für heute Abend hatte der Dunkle Lord den Angriff auf Askaban geplant. Entweder scheiterte er und er würde so wahnsinnig vor Wut sein, dass er sie alle zu einer blutigen Lache verfluchen würde… oder er war erfolgreich, wodurch ebenfalls ein Blutbad ausbrechen würde, wenn die neue Hackordnung aufgestellt wurde. Severus würde kämpfen müssen, um seinen Platz innerhalb des inneren Kreises halten zu können und er freute sich nicht sonderlich darauf.

* * *

Hermine traf Snape wie immer draußen vor den Kerkern. So früh an einem Januarmorgen war es noch immer dunkel, aber der Schnee schien beinahe zu leuchten, wodurch sie leichter sehen konnte. Der Schnee war hart gefroren, also war das Laufen nicht allzu schwer, wenn man sich denn genug konzentrierte. Er war so schweigsam wie eh und je und sah sogar noch müder und ausgemergelter aus als sonst. Ständig fragte sie sich, wie er es schaffte, sich jedes Mal zusammenzureißen und diese Strapaze zwischen ihrem Lauf und dem Frühstück zu verstecken. Der Massenausbruch aus Askaban war vor zwei Tagen gewesen; er schien vollkommen unberührt gewesen zu sein, aber am nächsten Morgen, noch bevor sie die Zeitung gelesen hatte, hatte sie den starken Duft von Heilungstränken an ihm gerochen und anschließend hatte sie es dann auch verstanden, denn es musste eine wirklich harte Nacht gewesen sein. Gryffindor-Mut oder nicht, sie war einfach nicht mutig genug, um ihn danach zu fragen, egal wie neugierig sie auch sein mochte. Ihr eigentlicher Plan war es gewesen ihren rätselhaften Zaubertrankmeister besser kennenzulernen, aber schon recht schnell hatte sie erkannt, was für eine Torheit diese ganze Idee gewesen war. Snape führte keine oberflächlichen Unterhaltungen und ihn störte das Schweigen zwischen ihnen nicht im Geringsten. Dennoch blieb sie zum Teil hartnäckig, weil sie einfach nur stur war und auch, weil sie ihn im Auge behalten wollte. Außerdem half ihr das Training; sie war jetzt stärker und schlief besser. Aber es war mehr als das… das Schweigen zwischen ihr und Snape besaß eine einzigartige Qualität. Er hatte keinerlei Erwartungen an sie; er forderte nichts von ihr, sie musste nichts sagen. Er war einfach nur da und seine Gegenwart bedeutete, sie musste sich um nichts Gedanken machen. Für eine Stunde musste sie mal nicht wachsam sein und sie konnte sich entspannen. Diese morgendlichen Runden waren ihr einziger friedvoller Moment am ganzen Tag, genau, wie es bei ihm der Fall war und sie genoss es wirklich.

Gelegentlich redete Snape mal mit ihr, zumindest, wenn er ihr etwas Wichtiges zu sagen hatte. Sie hatte gehofft ihm beim Abkühlen, nachdem er ein „Miss Granger, einen Moment noch" sagte, nach Harrys Okklumentikunterricht fragen zu können, aber nachdem er sein Gesicht mit einer Handvoll Schnee gewaschen und etwas davon gegessen hatte, bedachte er sie mit diesem seltsamen Blick, den sie nicht sonderlich mochte und sie erkannte, sie würde heute keine Möglichkeit bekommen. „Folgen Sie mir ", sagte er letztendlich und führte sie durch das Labyrinth der Kerker zu einem seiner Lagerräume. Er nahm ein schweres Gefäß von dem Regal und reichte es ihr. „Wissen Sie, was das hier ist?"

Sie betrachtete es genau. Die orange Flüssigkeit sah ziemlich unappetitlich aus. „Nein, Sir."

„Es ist eine etwas fortgeschrittene, destillierte Form der Murtlap-Essenz."

Hermine blinzelte ihn an. „Das ist für Schnitte und Hautverletzungen, nicht, Sir?" _Warum gab er ihr das?_

Snape nickte langsam; er sah sie nicht direkt an, was ziemlich seltsam war. „Es wird Potters Hand mehr helfen als das, was Sie ihm gegeben haben."

Geschockt starrte sie ihn an. „Sie wissen von diesen Nachsitzstunden?"

„Offensichtlich", antwortete er, aber sein Herzblut steckte nicht in seinem Sarkasmus und ihr Schock verwandelte sich langsam in Wut.

„Warum hat denn dann niemand etwas getan, um sie aufzuhalten?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

Normalerweise führte solch ein Ton in Snapes Gegenwart direkt zum Tode oder zumindest zu einem Verlust von Hauspunkten und Nachsitzen, aber er schien es diesmal kaum zu registrieren. Jetzt sah er sie beinahe direkt an, als er leise flüsterte: „Ich habe es sonst niemanden erzählt, Miss Granger."

„Warum nicht? Warum haben Sie denn nichts unternommen?"

„Da gibt es nichts, was man tun kann."

„Was?" Jetzt wurde sie wirklich wütend, fühlte sich seltsam betrogen.

„Hören Sie auf zu kreischen und fangen Sie an nachzudenken", schnappte er noch immer ohne wirklichen Augenkontakt. „Die Gesetze sollten die Schüler schützen, die Gesetze, die solch einen Missbrauch verhindern sollten, wurden von den Leuten geschrieben, die Umbridge erst hierher gebracht haben. Sie unterstützen sie und müssen dies auch in der Öffentlichkeit tun, egal was sie vielleicht auch privat von ihr halten mögen. Außerdem nützt es ihnen, Potter entweder für einen wahnhaften und labilen Egoisten zu halten, der sich nur nach Aufmerksamkeit sehnt oder es passt für sie, vorzugeben, ihm zu glauben. Niemand wird ihm glauben – oder mir, wenn man bedenkt, wer oder was ich bin – solange sie einen Einfluss hat. Hogwarts kann den Minister nicht herausfordern. Und bedenken Sie, Lucius Malfoy hat noch immer recht viel Einfluss innerhalb des Ministeriums und besitzt einen Platz im Schulausschuss."

„Sie sollten es zumindest dem Schulleiter sagen!"

„Vermutlich weiß er es bereits. Und selbst wenn er es nicht tut, was wird es schon bringen, ihm das zu erzählen? Er kann nicht mehr tun, als ich es könnte, selbst wenn er ein weitaus zuverlässiger Zeuge ist, als ich es bin. Er wird sehr genau beobachtet, Miss Granger. Das werden wir alle. Das Ministerium sucht nur nach der kleinsten Entschuldigung, um ihn loszuwerden, damit sie die Schule übernehmen können. Und dann wären all Ihre Unterrichtsstunden so nützlich wie Ihr derzeitiger Verteidigungs-Unterricht. Sie würden nichts lernen und schon bald von den Todessern geschnappt werden."

Hermine spürte eine Kälte in sich, als sie erkannte, dass er recht hatte. Es fühlte sich falsch an zu erkennen, dass die Lehrer genauso machtlos wie die Schüler waren. Sie konnte in Snapes dunklen Augen sehen, wie sehr er die Situation verabscheute. So sehr er auch immer auf Harry und vielen anderen Schülern herumgehackt hatte, hatte er ihnen niemals körperlichen Schaden zugefügt und hatte sogar dafür gesorgt, sie vor gewissen Gefahren zu beschützen. Selbst er hatte seine Grenzen, aber anscheinend schien Umbridge keine zu haben. „Also werden Sie einfach gar nichts tun?", fragte sie mit ziemlich kleiner Stimme.

„Da gibt es nichts, was ich tun kann", flüsterte er. „Wenn ich die Möglichkeit bekomme, kann ich ihr vielleicht diese verdammte Feder abnehmen, aber es wäre für sie nichts weiter als eine weitere Verärgerung, die sie vielleicht ein oder zwei Tage aufregen würde."

„Sie sollten es sonst noch jemanden sagen…", setzte sie zu einem weiteren, schwachen Protest an, aber ihr fiel niemand ein, der irgendwas ändern könnte. Noch konnte es Snape, wenn man seinen finsteren Blick bedachte.

„Wie Potter es getan hat?", fragte er grimmig.

„Er ist viel zu stur. Ich vermute, er denkt, er beweist etwas damit, indem er nicht um Hilfe bittet."

„Zum Teil, aber zum größten Teil, weil er ein größerer Realist ist als Sie, Miss Granger. Warum sollte man sich die Mühe machen, um Hilfe zu bitten, wenn man genau weiß, dass man sie eh nicht bekommt? Warum Ihrem Peiniger die Genugtuung geben, dass sie einen stören und man selbst nichts dagegen unternehmen kann, dass sie unberührbar sind?" Seine Stimme war jetzt leiser und in seinen Augen lag etwas, was weit über den Lagerraum, in dem sie gerade standen, hinausging.

„So sollte es aber nicht sein."

„Nein", stimmte er ihr flüsternd zu, „sollte es nicht. Aber so ist es und wir müssen jetzt das Beste aus den Karten machen, die wir erhalten haben…" Er verstummte und bedachte sie mit einem entschlossenen Blick, den, den er immer bekam, wenn er etwas Wichtiges zu sagen hatte. „Solange das Ministerium ungehindert offen seine Geschichten erzählen kann, solange es keinen anderen Gesichtspunkt gibt, solange ihr öffentliches Ansehen besser als das Unsrige ist, können wir nicht gegen sie vorgehen."

Hermine starrte zurück, überdachte noch einmal seine Worte und nach einem Augenblick wandte er seinen Blick von ihr ab. Schnell biss sie auf ihre Unterlippe und sehr langsam, begann sich eine Idee in ihrem Hinterkopf zu rühren. „Was wollen Sie, was ich tue, Sir?"

„Ich?", fragte er mit echter Überraschung – sie kaufte es ihm keine einzige Sekunde ab. „Aber warum, Miss Granger, absolut gar nichts. Wenn Sie durch ein Gespräch mit mir, lernen in andere Richtungen zu denken, dann ist das sicherlich nicht mein Werk."

Nicht einmal annähernd überzeugt betrachtete sie ihn. „Ist das Ihre Art mich in eine Slytherin zu verwandeln?"

Da lachte Snape ohne jeglichen Humor auf. „Gott, nein. Was für ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Sie wären eine grauenhafte Slytherin. Wenn Sie in mein Haus sortiert worden wären, dann hätten Sie dort die erste Woche nicht überlebt. Und jetzt los mit Ihnen, wir hängen bereits dem Zeitplan hinterher und in zwanzig Minuten gibt es Frühstück."

Mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr schrie sie bestürzt auf, schnappte sich das Gefäß mit der Salbe und stürmte aus dem Lagerraum. Mit besorgtem Blick starrte er ihr lange nach, bevor sich dieser verfinsterte und er sich langsam umdrehte.

* * *

Es hatte Severus alles gekostet, nicht laut aufzulachen, als Minerva ihm im Lehrerzimmer die Ausgabe des _Klitterers_ überreichte. Er musste irgendeinen Weg finden, Granger dafür unter der Hand Punkte zu geben. Sie hatte sicherlich keine Zeit verschwendet. Er wusste, sie hatte diese fürchterliche Reporterin irgendwie in der Hand, das musste sie, denn nichts andere hätte die letztjährige Schmutzkampagne enden können, aber er hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie es in sich hätte. Selbst in diesem Blatt, besaß Kimmkorn einen gewissen Ruf in den Medien, und obwohl der Großteil ihrer Geschichten absoluter Müll war, würde sie immer eine gewisse Glaubwürdigkeit in die Interviews bringen.

Seine Belustigung starb, als er dann tatsächlich den Artikel las. „Verdammt."

„Was?", fragte sie leise.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so weit gehen würde. Dafür werde ich beim nächsten Treffen jede Menge Schwierigkeiten bekommen, weil ich ihn nicht aufgehalten habe. Er hat den gesamten zweiten Kreis und den größten Teil des Inneren benannt."

„Wie hätten Sie ihn denn aufhalten sollen? Sie hätten nicht wissen können, dass er das tun würde."

Granger ist einfach zu klug für ihr eigenes Wohl und versteht durchaus eine Andeutung. Seine Bemühungen erschienen jetzt weniger lustig, obwohl er es rückblickend hätte wissen müssen. „Es ist meine Aufgabe, so etwas zu wissen", antwortete er abwesend, als er grübelnd den Artikel betrachtete. Vermutlich würde er heute Abend bereits gerufen und es wird böse werden. Aber… verdammt noch mal, das war es das wert, entschied er plötzlich. Er würde lieber abgestandenes Abwasser trinken als es zuzugeben, aber diese Kinder waren mutig und im Grunde kümmerte es ihn nicht sonderlich, wenn er wegen ihnen dafür bezahlen musste.

Jetzt war es definitiv an der Zeit das Thema zu wechseln, bevor er sich noch aufgrund seines eigenen inneren Monologes übergeben musste. „Und wie haben die anderen auf dieses kleine journalistische Meisterstück reagiert?"

„Seien Sie froh, dass Sie es verpasst haben. Sie wären angewidert gewesen."

„Oh Merlin. Gab es Tränen?"

„Ja." Die beiden tauschten schiefe Blicke aus. „Es war wirklich zu erwarten", fuhr Minerva leise fort. „Sie kannten nicht die ganze Geschichte. Wir haben sie bereits gehört, aber ansonsten noch niemand." Da wurde ihr Blick selbstzufrieden. „Potter wird sich diese Woche auf einige Hauspunkte freuen können."

„Dann werde ich wohl meine Bemühungen, ein Gleichgewicht zu halten, erhöhen müssen, nicht wahr?", antwortete er scharf, aber um ehrlich zu sein, kümmerte es ihn ziemlich wenig. Der Junge verdiente etwas Belohnung, wenn auch nur aus dem Grund, weil er Umbridge damit zur Weißglut getrieben hatte und es war nicht unbedingt so, als ob der Hauspokal sonderlich hoch auf seiner Prioritätenliste stand. Außerdem bedeutete es, er musste keinen Weg finden, Granger Punkte zukommen zu lassen. „Was denkt Dumbledore?", fragte er plötzlich.

Da legte seine Kollegin ihre Stirn in Falten. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Er war erfreut und irgendwie stolz auf Harrys Mut, aber gleichzeitig wünschte er sich, es wäre nie passiert. Das Ministerium wird jetzt noch boshafter reagieren. Die meisten unserer Mitglieder werden bereits beschattet und das Leben hier wird jetzt nur noch viel schwieriger…"

„Ich frage mich, wie es wohl sein wird ein schwieriges Leben zu führen", erwiderte Severus sarkastisch.

Sie schnaubte geschmacklos. „Auch wieder wahr, aber Sie wissen, was ich meine."

Ein Nicken. „Sie wird ihre Bemühungen die DA ausfindig zu machen, nur noch verstärken. Sie wird weiter daran arbeiten, Dumbledores Einfluss zu schwächen…" Jetzt war er es, der seine Stirn in Falten legte, kurz darüber nachdachte und dann seufzte. „Sagen Sie ihm, er soll sein Vorhaben, was Wahrsagen angeht, wie geplant durchführen. Ich verwette meinen Zauberstab, dass sie Trelawney innerhalb eines Monats rausschmeißen wird und vielleicht auch Hagrid."

„Denken Sie wirklich?"

„Ja. Wie schaffen Sie es, eine Position zu schwächen? Eleminiere seine Unterstützer. Die meisten der Lehrer hier sind zu gut, sie kann sie nicht ohne einen Grund etwas anhängen, aber die beiden werden kaum eine Chance haben. Und bitte versuchen Sie, Potter etwas Verstand einzubläuen. Sie wird jetzt Blut geleckt haben und ihn jagen." Das tat sie bereits. _Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was sie als nächstes versuchen wird._ Umbridge wusste genauso wenig, wie sie Potter kontrollieren konnte, wie der Dunkle Lord oder Dumbledore Severus selbst kontrollieren konnten, aber sie könnte in ihrem Versuch verdammt viel Schaden anrichten, und eine Frau, die eine Blutfeder benutzte, um ein Kind zu bestrafen, war einfach zu allem fähig.

Er tippte mit einem Finger gegen die Zeitung. „Das hier war eine gute Idee. Dadurch wurde die Geschichte jetzt für die gesamte Bevölkerung greifbar. Die allgemeine Öffentlichkeit ist jetzt weniger verletzbar. Aber für uns werden die Dinge jetzt wirklich schwierig. Wir werden uns nur mit Bedacht bewegen können."

„Das ist es wert."

„Gryffindors", knurrte er mit einem übertriebenen Augenrollen.

* * *

Hermine erkannte erst, nachdem sie das gesamte Interview gelesen hatte, was es bedeuten würde. Malfoys Wut, als er den Namen seines Vaters gelesen hatte, ließ sie erkennen, dass auch die anderen Todesser fuchsteufelswild sein würden und vermutlich würde der Todesser, der Harry am nächsten stand, dafür büßen, da er der Todesser war, der ihn nicht aufgehalten hatte. Das war auch der Grund, warum sie um halb zwei morgens unter Harrys Tarnumhang, den sie mit einigen Wärmezaubern belegt hatte, zusammengekauert saß und die Tore Hogwarts' beobachtete. Zumindest war der Umhang wasserfest. Schneeregen prasselte auf sie hinunter. Nachdem sie erkannte, dass sie vermutlich als ein unerklärliches Loch im Wetter zu sehen war, stellte sie sich unter einen Baum, schritt immer wieder auf und ab, um sich warmzuhalten und wach zu bleiben.

Der laute Knall einer Apparation in der Nähe, ließ sie aufschreien und erschreckte sie beinahe zu Tode. Sie hatte ihre alten Omnigläser herausgesucht, stellte sie jetzt auf den Nachtmodus um und sie konnte deutlich die Person erkennen, die dort draußen vor den Toren stand, doch dann auf seine Knie sackte und dort für einen kurzen Moment bewegungslos verharrte, bevor er schließlich steif aufstand. Sie beobachtete, wie er sich seiner Maske und seiner äußeren Robe entledigte und beide Utensilien verkleinerte und in seinem Mantel versteckte, als er durch das Tor trat. Zu ihrer Überraschung zog er eine relativ ramponierte Zigarettenschachtel und ein Feuerzeug heraus. Bevor er das Tor wieder schloss, hatte er sich auch schon die Zigarette angezündet. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass er rauchte. Im Grunde kannte sie nicht einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe, die rauchten und schon gar nicht irgendwelche Muggel-Zigaretten – besonders keine Lucky Strikes. Sie wusste gar nicht, dass die überhaupt noch produziert wurden. Ihr Großvater hatte sie geraucht, als sie selbst noch sehr jung gewesen war.

Behutsam und langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung und sie sah anhand seines erleuchteten Zauberstabes, dass er nicht nur aufgrund der Kälte zitterte, als er an ihr vorbeihumpelte. Sie hörte seine Atmung, abgehakt und schmerzhaft, und begann ihm zu folgen. Sie versuchte sich seinem Tempo anzupassen und auf nichts zu treten, was irgendwelche Geräusche erzeugen würde. Zumindest konnte sie kein Blut riechen, noch konnte sie es sehen, aber er hatte offensichtlich ziemlich starke Schmerzen und der Weg hinauf dauerte ziemlich lange.

Als das Schloss langsam in ihr Sichtfeld kam, atmete Snape einmal röchelnd durch und schon beinahe beiläufig bemerkte er: „Miss Granger, können Sie mir auch nur einen Grund nennen, warum ich Ihnen nicht bis zum Schuljahrsende Nachsitzen aufdrücken sollte?"

Nachdem sie sich von ihrem Beinahe-Herzinfarkt erholt hatte, fragte sich Hermine reuevolle, wie sie jemals damit hätte durchkommen sollen. Snape war wohl der intelligenteste Mensch, den sie jemals getroffen hatte und wenn seine obligatorische Aufmerksamkeit nicht so raffiniert wäre, wäre er bereits vor Jahren gestorben. Fuchsteufelswild debattierte sie mit sich selbst, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Er klang nicht sonderlich wütend, aber seine Worte lallten etwas und er hatte Schmerzen, wodurch seine Geduld wahrlich kurz sein würde.

„Also?"

Seufzend gab sie sich geschlagen und versuchte eine freudige Unschuld an den Tag zu legen, ohne genervt zu klingen. „Weil Sie dann meine Gegenwart noch viel öfters ertragen müssen?"

Da lachte er unter Schmerzen und einem Zittern auf. „Da ist das, schätze ich. Was haben Sie hier draußen zu suchen?"

„Ich habe auf Sie gewartet, Sir."

„Das habe ich mir bereits gedacht. Warum?"

Hermine starrte ihn an, froh den Tarnumhang noch schützend über sich gelegt zu haben. Er klang so, als ob er ehrlich nicht die Antwort kannte oder er hätte sich längst über ihre Gryffindor-Gefühle lustig gemacht. Er wusste wirklich nicht, dass sie sich um ihn sorgte. Das war… einfach nur traurig. „Ich wollte sichergehen, dass Sie aufgrund dessen, was Harry gesagt hatte, nicht allzu schwer verletzt worden sind, Sir."

Er hustete abgehakt und seufzte. „Das war diesmal die Entschuldigung, aber wenn es nicht das wäre, dann wäre es bestimmt etwas anderes gewesen. Niemand von euch beiden trägt die Schuld. Und-"

„Wagen Sie es nicht mir jetzt zu sagen, dass es nicht so schlimm ist, wie es aussieht. Sie können kaum noch aufrecht stehen."

Da blieb Snape stehen. „Wie bitte?", fragte er kalt.

Plötzlich war Hermine unglaublich erleichtert, unsichtbar zu sein und schluckte. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Ich meinte nur…"

„Miss Granger", flüsterte er mit einer deutlichen Warnung in seiner Stimme, „Sie sind nicht meine Mutter oder meine Pflegerin oder meine Heilerin oder meine Herrin. Sofern die Heilerin, die Ihre Ausbildung leitet, Sie nicht ruft, geht Sie mein medizinischer Zustand rein gar nichts an. Habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?"

_Sind alle Männer so stur?_ „Ja, Sir", pflichtete sie ihm kleinlaut bei.

„Gut. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie in Ihr Bett, bevor Filch Sie noch entdeckt. Tun Sie es nicht noch einmal."

„Ja, Sir. Sir?"

„Was?"

„Woher wussten Sie, dass ich hier war?"

Da schnaubte er auf, schnippte seine Zigarette in den Matsch und trat sie aus. „Sobald ich die Tore passiert hatte, wusste ich, dass ich beobachtet wurde. Die Liste der Leute in Hogwarts, die so etwas tun würde, ist extrem kurz; die Liste derer, die es tun würden, ohne sich offen zu zeigen, ist noch kürzer. Und ich konnte Sie gut genug hören, um Ihre Größe abzuschätzen. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie."

„Und Sie sind sich sicher, dass es Ihnen gut geht, Sir? Ich könnte zu Madam Pomfrey gehen…"

„Auch ohne Ihre Hilfe veranstaltet sie bereits genug Rummel um mich. Es ist nicht so schlimm, dass ich es nicht alleine behandeln könnte. Ich kann mich darum kümmern. Und jetzt hauen Sie endlich ab, Miss Granger. Wenn Sie nicht in zehn Sekunden außerhalb meiner Hörweite sind, dann werden Sie unabhängig der für mich entstehenden Unannehmlichkeiten bis zum Jahresende nachsitzen müssen."

* * *

Ausnahmsweise hatte Severus einen Abend nur für sich alleine und er freute sich schon richtig darauf. Kein Nachsitzen, keine Okklumentik-Stunden – das war wirklich eine Erleichterung. Es beunruhigte ihn noch immer, dass Potter ein paar seiner Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, selbst wenn diese ziemlich harmlos gewesen waren – kein Treffen der Todesser, keine Lehrerversammlung und er hatte sogar seine Papierarbeit aufgeholt. Er konnte sich gar nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, wo er wahrlich Zeit nur für sich hatte. Es gab noch einige Dinge, die er tun könnte, aber nichts von dem war wirklich dringend und so streckte er sich lässig, bevor er sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen in den alten Armsessel fallen ließ. Er plante, für ein paar ungestörte Stunden einfach nur zu lesen und dann würde er früh zu Bett gehen und hoffentlich endlich mal ungestört durchschlafen.

Trotz seiner ungewöhnlich zufriedenen Stimmung, war er immer noch ein regelrechter Zyniker und so überraschte es ihn nicht sonderlich, als jemand nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde später an seine Tür klopfte. Es war so unglaublich typisch. Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen spielte er kurz mit dem Gedanken, einfach so zu tun, als wenn er nicht da wäre, aber nachdem er sich kurz auf seine Schutzzauber konzentriert hatte, erkannte er, dass es ihre verdammte Großinquisitorin war – es sei denn, sie hatte sich inzwischen wieder einen neuen Titel gegeben – und sie würde nicht aufgeben, sondern ihn nur so lange nerven, bis er ihr die Tür öffnete. Recht widerwillig stieß er sich aus dem Sessel, zog sich wieder seine Robe über und schlurfte hinüber zur Tür. „Guten Abend, Dolores", begrüßte er sie kühl. „Was verdanke ich diese…Ehre?"

„Severus", erwiderte sie den Gruß lebhaft und fegte dann schwungvoll an ihm vorbei – zumindest wäre es schwungvoll gewesen, wenn sie nicht einen ganzen Kopf kürzer als er wäre.

„Bitte kommen Sie doch rein", antwortete er sarkastisch und schlug genervt die Tür fester zu, als es wirklich nötig gewesen war. „Machen Sie es sich ruhig gemütlich."

Sie ignorierte es – er bezweifelte, ob sie überhaupt den Seitenhieb verstanden hatte –, wirbelte zu ihm herum und forderte ohne Umschweife: „Ich brauche Veritaserum."

Da zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. „Oh?" _Was planen Sie jetzt schon wieder, Sie durchgeknalltes Miststück?_ „Bewilligt das Ministerium jetzt illegale Mittel gegen die Schüler? Zugegeben, seit Jahren wünsche ich mir bereits diese Möglichkeit, aber…" Obwohl er jedoch niemals so weit gehen würde. Er hatte letztes Jahr damit gedroht, aber er hatte nie vorgehabt diese Drohung auch wirklich umzusetzen, egal, wie verführerisch es auch sein mochte. Außerdem musste er nicht auf solche mitleidigen Methoden zurückgreifen.

„Das Ministerium hat mir die Autorität gegeben, so zu handeln, wie ich es für richtig halte", schnappte sie getroffen. „Verweigern Sie mir Ihre Hilfe?"

_Ich wünschte, ich könnte es._ „Ganz und gar nicht, Dolores", antwortete er geschmeidig. „Ich weiß lediglich ganz gerne, wofür meine Zaubertränke eingesetzt werden, wenn ich schon ein so großzügiges Angebot, wie das von Ihnen, erhalte. Ich gehe davon aus, dann haben Sie bisher noch nicht in Erfahrung bringen können, ob Potter bereits etwas in Schilde führt?" _Weil Sie eine kurzsichtige Kuh sind, die rein gar nichts von Kindern versteht? _ Er warf ihr einen absolut unschuldigen Blick zu, der auch schon von einem Kleinkind hätte durchschaut werden können. Auf perverse Art und Weise war er sogar etwas stolz auf die sogenannte DA, und nicht nur, weil er zum Teil selbst an der Entstehung beteiligt war. Aber auch nur etwas und er würde es garantiert niemals zugeben.

Ihr aufgedunsenes Gesicht lief vor unterdrückter Wut widerwärtig rot an. „Nein", gab sie widerwillig zu. „Genug jetzt davon, Severus. Haben Sie jetzt den Trank?"

So sehr es ihn auch amüsierte sie zu sticheln, sein gewärmter Stuhl und sein Buch warteten bereits auf ihn und sein freier Abend verstrich unglaublich schnell. „Selbstverständlich. Einen Moment."

Er trat um sie herum und verließ das Zimmer. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, sie dort alleine zu lassen. Sie hatte bereits seine Gemächer durchsucht, selbst wenn sie der Meinung war, er wüsste nichts davon. Als er seinen privaten Lagerraum betrat, fand er das Veritaserum und füllte einen kleinen Teil in eine Phiole ab. Dann hielt er es hoch, betrachtete es mit einem gewissen Grad an Boshaftigkeit, führte die Phiole an seinen Mund und spuckte hinein. Es gab durchaus schönere und weniger kindische Wege diesen Trank untauglich zu machen und er hätte auch lediglich etwas Wasser benutzen können soweit es Umbrdige bemerken würde, aber er hatte noch nie behauptet auch wirklich nett zu sein – oder erwachsen, wenn man schon dabei war. Schnell legte er seinen Daumen über die Öffnung, schüttelte die Phiole einmal kräftig, um die Spucke aufzulösen und betrachtete die Lösung vor sich genau und bemerkte die leichte Veränderung in der öligen Struktur. Zufrieden damit, dass es nicht mehr funktionieren würde, verschloss er die Phiole und kehrte zurück in sein Wohnzimmer.

„Bitte sehr, Dolores. Das sollte reichen, um die Hälfte der Schule zu befragen, wenn Sie denn unbedingt wollen. Sie brauchen lediglich drei Tropfen."

Sie riss ihm das Fläschchen mit einem widerwärtigen Verlangen beinah aus seiner Hand und hörte ihm ganz offensichtlich nicht zu. Severus zuckte gelassen mit seinen Schultern; eine Überdosis an Veritaserum würde Potter nicht schaden. Das Schlimmste, was passieren könnte, wäre für ein paar Tage etwas Kopfschmerzen und vielleicht eine leichte Übelkeit. Glücklicherweise würde er nicht endlos herumplappern. Er hatte bereits genug in den Gedanken des Jungen gesehen, um zu wissen, dass er es sich nicht auch noch anhören wollte. Und er konnte schon beinahe stolz auf sich sein, dass er dem Drang widerstand hatte, etwas dem Trank zuzusetzen, was Potter wirklich krankgemacht hätte. Die Versuchung war wirklich groß gewesen.

„Sind Sie sich sicher, dass es auch funktionieren wird?", fragte Umbrdige, als sie schnell blinzelte und ihre Lippen befeuchtete, während sie die Phiole betrachtete.

Da begannen sich seine Lippen zu kräuseln und er starrte sie ausdrucklos an. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, nachdem Sie in den letzten Monaten so gründlich meinen Unterricht beobachtet haben, Sie von meiner Fähigkeit überzeugen zu können", entgegnete er eisig. Typischerweise ignorierte sie es; sie hatte vermutlich nicht einmal verstanden, dass er sie wieder einmal beleidigt hatte.

„Das Ministerium dankt für Ihre Kooperation", sagte sie ihm großzügig, als sie seine Gemächer verließ.

Severus bedachte die zufallende Tür mit einem vernichtenden Blick. „Das Ministerium kann sich einen spitzen Stock mit Nägeln dran sonst wo hinschieben", informierte er den jetzt leeren Raum und kehrte wieder zu seinem Buch zurück, als sich endlich wieder Ruhe über den Kerker legte.

* * *

Minerva wandte ihm sich am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu. „Haben Sie schon das Neuste gehört, Severus?"

„Wenn Sie das Veritaserum meinen, dann ja. Sie hat mich gestern Abend darum gebeten", antwortete er mit vollem Mund.

Seine Kollegin runzelte mit ihrer Stirn. „Das habe ich nicht gemeint, nein… ist der Wahnsinn dieser Frau denn schier endlos?"

„Hoffentlich nicht", murmelte er und schluckte schließlich. „Was meinen Sie dann?"

„Die sogenannte Hochinquisitorin", Minerva betrachtete ihn erwartungsvoll, offensichtlich in der Annahme, dass es ihm etwas bedeuten würde. Mühevoll zerrte er seine Gedanken wieder von Monty Python davon – Umbridge sollte sich wirklich einen anderen Titel ausdenken, wenn man sie ernst nehmen sollte – zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah sie dann mit einem leeren Blick an, also fuhr sie fort. „Gewissen hilfreichen Schülern und Schülerinnen werden Befugnisse eingeräumt, die selbst die Privilegien eines Vertrauensschülers oder sogar die unserer derzeitigen Schülersprecher und Sprecherin übersteigen. Im Wesentlichen hat sie eine Schulhofbande erschaffen."

„Welche Freude", antwortete er säuerlich, griff nach seiner Tasse Kaffee und setzte sie abrupt wieder ab, als er wirklich verstand, was Minerva ihm sagte. „Oh verflucht noch mal. Es ist Draco, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte grimmig. „Alle Slytherin-Fünftklässer sind ihr beigetreten und vermutlich auch ein paar aus den anderen Jahrgängen."

„Verdammt noch mal." Müde rieb er seine Augen und begann seinen Nasenrücken zu massieren. „Irgendwann bringt mich dieser Junge noch um."

„Ich schätze, Sie wussten dann nichts davon?"

„Nein, wusste ich nicht", antwortete er erschöpft, bevor er sie wieder ansah. „Seitdem die Hälfte ihrer Väter angefangen hatte ihnen zu erzählen, dass der Dunkle Lord schon bald wieder zurückkehren würde, haben sie aufgehört, auf mich zu hören. In dem letzten Jahr habe ich all den Boden, den ich mir in den letzten zehn Jahren im Hause Slytherin aufgebaut habe, verloren. Es gibt nur sehr wenig, wenn überhaupt etwas, was ich jetzt noch tun kann, um sie aufzuhalten."

Schweigend setzte er sein Frühstück fort, jetzt ohne jeglichen Appetit und beobachtete bedrückt seine Schüler. Er hatte sein Bestes für sein Haus getan und seit Jahren hatte Slytherin eine beinahe beispiellose Vorherrschaft genossen, aber… seitdem Potter in Hogwarts aufgetaucht war, begann er sie zu verlieren. Seitdem sie am Ende des ersten Jahres dieses Jungen auf so unfaire und unglaublich erniedrigende Art und Weise den bereits gewonnenen Hauspokal verloren hatten, hatten die Slytherins kein Vertrauen mehr in ihm, da dort Dumbledores Bevorzugung mehr als offensichtlich wurde und das Haus der Schlange dafür büßen musste. Severus wusste jetzt, er hatte kaum noch eine Chance die älteren Schüler zu retten. Die derzeitigen Siebtklässler waren vermutlich schlau genug, sich dort herauszuhalten, aber einige der Sechstklässler waren wahrscheinlich auch bereits verloren und die gesamten Fünftklässler würden das Dunkle Mal tragen, bevor die Tinte auf ihren Abschlusszeugnissen getrocknet war.

Wenn er vielleicht noch mehr Zeit hätte, dann könnte er seinen Einfluss auf die jüngeren Schüler halten, aber… leider war das Hause Slytherin jetzt nicht mehr seine oberste Priorität und das bedeutete, sie waren von niemandem mehr die oberste Priorität, denn ihr Hauslehrer war bisher der Einzige gewesen, der sich um sie gekümmert hatte. Noch viel schlimmer, ein Großteil von ihnen wusste es. Das war es, was niemand wirklich verstand, der Grund warum so viele Slytherins auf der falschen Seite landeten. Für jeden Einzelnen, der sich der dunklen Seite zuwandte, um Macht zu erlangen und die dunklen Künste genoss, gab es zwei von ihnen, die sich ihr zuwandten, weil sie sich nur für all die Qualen und Ungerechtigkeiten rächen wollten oder weil – genau, wie er selbst – sie sonst nirgendwo hingehen konnten und niemand sonst sie haben wollte.

Seufzend wandte er seinen Blick ab, sehr wohl wissen, dass auch er sie im Stich lassen würde. Aber zumindest versuchte er es und das war weitaus mehr, als sonst jemand von sich behaupten konnte.


	9. 9

**_"Some things are too hot to touch  
The human mind can only stand so much  
You can't win with a losing hand."  
_**_– Bob Dylan, 'Things Have Changed'._

* * *

Im April begann alles aus dem Ruder zu laufen, oder zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Severus war am Abend unterwegs gewesen. Es hatte ein Todesser-Treffen gegeben und anschließend war er zu seinem Haus gegangen, um zu sehen, ob es überhaupt noch stand und hatte sich mit ein paar Bieren vor seinen billigen und unzuverlässigen Fernseher gesetzt, um etwas Abstand zu der Zauberwelt und deren Probleme zu gewinnen. Leicht angetrunken kehrte er nach Hogwarts zurück und fühlte sich gut, seine Gedanken waren angenehm fern und abwesend, ohne verschwommen zu wirken.

Er fand Hermine Granger – nicht einmal getarnt durch Potters Umhang – bereits auf ihn wartend direkt hinter dem Tor und er starrte sie an, als etwas von dieser angenehmen Benommenheit nachließ. Gerade als er sie fragen wollte, was sie sich diesmal dabei gedacht hatte, hielt er inne und legte seine Stirn in Falten, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Wenn er sich nicht ganz und gar täuschte, dann hatte sie geweint. „Miss Granger, Sie sollten besser einen wirklich guten Grund haben", bemerkte er mit leiser Stimme, während er sich gegen das Tor lehnte.

Sie sah ihn für einen Moment ziemlich verblüfft an. „Professor Umbridge ist jetzt Schulleiterin."

Severus starrte sie an und versuchte einen Sinn in ihren Worten zu finden. Er war sich ziemlich sicher nicht so viel getrunken zu haben, lediglich ein paar Bier, und obwohl er stärkeres Bier bevorzugte, war es garantiert nicht so stark gewesen. Und es war zwar noch früh im Monat, aber der Erste war letzte Woche gewesen und darüber hinaus kannte die Zauberwelt die Muggel-Traditionen am ersten April überhaupt nicht. „Wo ist Professor Dumbledore?", fragte er mit einem langsamen Blinzeln nach einer viel zu langen Pause.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir."

Er starrte sie noch einen weiteren Moment an, bevor er seufzend seinen Zauberstab herauszog und zwei Stühle herbeizauberte. „Sie erzählen mir besser alles, bevor wir zurück zum Schloss gehen. Das hört sich nach einer längeren Geschichte an."

Das Mädchen nickte und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, biss dabei auf ihre Unterlippe, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie entweder nervös war oder besonders konzentriert über etwas nachdachte. „Nun, Sir, Sie wissen von der… von der DA…?"

„Ja", antwortete er simpel, setzte sich ebenfalls und angelte die Zigaretten aus seiner Tasche. Ein anderes Mal hätte er vielleicht spöttisch gelächelt, sie darüber sogar etwas aufgezogen – selbstverständlich wusste er davon – aber jetzt stand einfach zu viel auf dem Spiel.

„Jemand – eines der Mädchen verpetzte uns bei Umbridge, ich meine Professor Umbridge-"

„Verschwenden Sie nicht Ihre Luft, um ihr irgendwelche Titel zu geben und verschwenden Sie keine Zeit, um mich nach jedem Satz mit einem ‚Sir' anzureden", befahl er geradewegs heraus, zündete sich eine Zigarette an und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Er versuchte, ein Zittern zu unterdrücken.

Sie fing erneut ihre Lippe zwischen ihren Zähnen ein und tat dann das, um was er sie gebeten hatte: „Jemand hat mit Umbridge geredet und sie hat das Ministerium in die Schule gerufen. Eine Haushelfe hat uns gewarnt, als wir gerade am Üben waren und wir sind alle losgestürzt, aber ihr Inquisitionskommando hat uns verfolgt und Malfoy hat Harry geschnappt. Fudge hat ihn befragt – Harry war nicht wirklich deutlich, aber der Schulleiter schaffte es, alles etwas zu verwirren und Umbridge hat ihre Geduld verloren… Kingsley war auch da und er hat die Erinnerung der Person modifiziert, die uns gemeldet hat, damit sie nur noch sagen würde, es hätte lediglich ein Treffen stattgefunden und dann – dann hat Professor Dumbledore die volle Verantwortung für alles übernommen, er wollte nicht zulassen, dass Harry alle Schuld auf sich nimmt und das Ministerium hat versucht ihn zu verhaften, aber er konnte flüchten… und jetzt haben sie Umbridge zur Schulleiterin ernannt."

Zum Ende hin versuchte Granger erneut ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken und sie hatte während ihrer zusammenhangslosen Anekdote kaum Luft geholt, aber Severus hatte genug von der Geschichte aufgenommen, um für seinen Geschmack viel zu schnell zu ernüchtern. „Was für eine verfluchte Scheiße", murmelte er, strich sein Haar aus dem Gesicht und versuchte nachzudenken.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir…"

„Das war ja wohl kaum Ihre Schuld, oder?", fragte er ziemlich ungläubig. Ihm war das Gefühl der Schuld ganz sicherlich nicht unbekannt, aber ernsthaft, es gab durchaus Grenzen. Außerdem war es viel lustiger, Umbridge die Schuld zu geben.

„Nun, ich – ich habe die DA überhaupt erst vorgeschlagen und ich… ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass uns keiner verraten konnte, aber ich habe nicht dafür gesorgt, dass es niemand tun würde. Also nur eine Bestrafung, wenn sie es denn täten. Ich…"

„Genug jetzt, Miss Granger. Hören Sie auf herum zu jammern. Das war nicht Ihre Schuld. Und jetzt lassen Sie mich kurz nachdenken. Und hören Sie auf so auf Ihrer Unterlippe herumzubeißen", fügte er abwesend hinzu, während er nachdenklich seinen Nasenrücken massierte. „In Ordnung. Hat es der Schulleiter geschafft, Potter irgendwas zu sagen?"

„Nur, dass er sich auf seine Okklumentik-Stunden konzentrieren sollte", antwortete sie. „Professor McGonagall war auch da und hat ihn gefragt, wo er hingehen will, aber er hat nichts gesagt."

„Er ging alleine?"

„Ja, Sir."

Langsam nickend forderte er sie dazu auf aufzustehen und ließ die Stühle verschwinden, während er sich bereits in Richtung Schloss aufmachte.

„Wie hat Umbridge auf all dies reagiert?"

„Keine Ahnung, Sir." Für einen kurzen Augenblick lächelte sie beinahe, ihre braunen Augen blitzten wild auf. „Professor Dumbledore hat sie mit einem Schockzauber belegt. Und auch den Minister. Und Percy Weasley und die Auroren. Professor McGonagall hat Harry rausgescheucht, bevor sie aufwachen konnten."

„Ha", murmelte er erfreut bei diesem Gedanken. Er wünschte, er wäre dabei gesehen, nur damit er ARSCHLOCH auf Fudges Stirn schreiben oder seinen Bart hätte abrasieren können, bevor der Mann aufwachte, und was er alles dieser Kröte hätte antun können… „Wann wurde ihre Ernennung bekannt gegeben?"

„Haben sie noch nicht, aber im letzten Ausbildungserlass steht bereits was drin."

„Und ich vermute, die gesamte Schule weiß bereits darüber Bescheid?"

„Vermutlich, Sir."

„Warum sind Sie hier draußen?"

„Sir?"

„Versuchen Sie gar nicht erst zu behaupten, dass der Themenwechsel Sie verwirrt hat", sagte er scharf, „denn ich glaube es keine Sekunde lang. Ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, dass Sie nicht auf mich warten sollen."

„Ich dachte, Sie sollten wissen, was passiert ist, bevor Sie zurückkehren, Sir. Im Moment ist da oben alles etwas verrückt. Phineas und Dilys haben alles gesehen und sie haben mir gesagt, ich soll hier auf Sie warten."

Typisch. Er nickte langsam. „Dann sollte ich wohl besser gehen und nachsehen, was dort alles passiert. Und Sie sollten ins Bett, bevor Sie noch jemand erwischt. Ich denke, Sie und Ihre Freunde haben für einen Abend genug Chaos angerichtet, denken Sie nicht auch?", fragte er trocken, zerdrückte seine Zigarette und ließ den Stummel verschwinden.

Die Zurechtweisung erntete ihm ein weiteres Lippenbeißen, aber sie nickte, sehr wohl erkennend, dass er nicht wirklich wütend war. „Was wird jetzt passieren, Sir?"

„Vermutlich nichts Angenehmes", antwortete er, „aber es wird nur noch wenige Monate andauern."

„Denken Sie das wirklich, Sir? Sie ist nicht länger die Lehrerin für Verteidigung…"

„Oh doch, das ist sie. Ihr Vertrag war für ein Jahr." Er schenkte ihr ein unfreundliches Lächeln. „Mein Prinzip ist es, niemals die Fähigkeit der Schüler zu unterschätzen, wenn sie einem Lehrer, den sie nicht mögen, gegenüber Chaos verbreiten, Miss Granger. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, Ihre Schulkameraden werden sie schon früh genug erkennen lassen, dass das Lehren nicht ihre Berufung ist. Und wenn ihr nicht einmal annähernd so nervtötend seid, wie ich es mir denke, dann werde ich sie zum Sommer hin selbst erledigen, wenn es denn sein muss. Wir werden es überleben. Dumbledore geht mir ziemlich oft auf die Nerven, aber er ist kein Dummkopf. Der Tag, an dem er nicht das Ministerium austricksen kann, ist der Tag, an dem ich die Weihe erhalte und() Priester werde. Und jetzt sollten Sie ins Bett gehen, während ich mich mit Professor McGonagall unterhalten werde. Und ich meine es, Miss Granger – in Zukunft werden Sie nicht mehr wie ein treues Schoßhündchen vor den Toren auf mich warten. Mir ist es egal, ob das Schloss explodiert ist oder Sie denken, dass man mich ausgeweidet hat, bleiben Sie nur einmal in Ihrem Leben dort, wo Sie auch sein sollten. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir."

* * *

Sobald Granger davon geflitzt war, ging er geradewegs zu Minervas Büro und fand seine Kollegin hellwach und arbeitend vor. „Ernsthaft Frau, ich war nur für drei Stunden verschwunden. Ich komme zurück und es hat einen Machtwechsel gegeben? Was zum Teufel haben Sie nur angestellt?", fragte er leichtfüßig.

„Ich nehme an, Sie wissen dann, was passiert ist?", fragte sie angespannt, offenbar nicht in der Stimmung für einen Schlagabtausch.

„Ein kleines Vögelchen hat es mir gezwitschert. Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe bisher noch nicht von ihm gehört." Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich. „Warum hat er es getan?"

„Haben Sie sich Ihren Kopf gestoßen und jeden bisschen Verstand verloren? Sie wissen, warum er es getan hat. Weil die Alternative Potters Rausschmiss gewesen wäre und obwohl ich an diesem Tag – sollte er denn jemals eintreten – einen verdammten Freudentanz aufführen werde, würde es jetzt seinen Tod bedeuten. Fern von Hogwarts wird er innerhalb weniger Tage umbracht werden. Außerdem verusacht es dem Ministerium so mehr Probleme, sie stehen unglaublich dämlich da, weil sie hier absoluten Mist gebaut haben. Sollten sie sich uns in den Weg stellen wollen, werden sie dazu nicht mehr genug Macht haben." _Und wegen Potters beschissenen Okklumentik-Stunden, was auch immer die bringen mögen. _„Es hat sich jedoch ziemlich lustig angehört", fügte er gedankenverloren hinzu. „Mir tut es schon fast leid, dass ich es verpasst habe, aber ich bin mir sicher, Phineas und Dilys werden mir später einen vollen Bericht erstatten. Komplett mit allen Szenen und Geräuscheffekten. Was hat sie bisher getan, um ihre Schreckensherrschaft zu starten?"

Minerva sah jetzt bereits besser aus und schnaubte. „Sie hat all ihre Erlasse an jeder einzelnen Wand im Schloss aufhängen lassen und hat einen Aufstand gemacht, als sie anschließend nicht mehr Albus' Büro betreten konnte."

„Er versteckt sich nicht dort drinnen, oder?", fragte Severus leicht amüsiert. „Denn das wäre wirklich lustig."

„Ich wünschte, er täte es, Severus. Sie hatten recht, diese Frau wird es komplett vermasseln-"

„Das ist nicht das, was ich gesagt habe", unterbrach er sie spöttisch.

„Ich wurde besser erzogen als Sie", entgegnete sie nicht zimperlich.

„Stimmt, obwohl das nicht sonderlich schwierig ist."

„Jedenfalls haben Sie recht, sie wird alles vermasseln, aber zwischen Juni und jetzt kann sie noch sehr viel Schaden anrichten und ich werde es nicht aufhalten können."

„Dann tun Sie's nicht. Die Schüler sind durchaus in der Lage sich zu behaupten. Sie haben noch nicht einmal angefangen. Tun Sie einfach so, als ob Sie nicht die stellvertretende Schulleiterin sind, Minerva. Lehnen Sie sich zurück und lassen Sie Chaos walten." Ein teuflisches Grinsen zeichnete seine Lippen, als bereits einige interessante Ideen durch seinen Kopf schossen. „Ich zumindest kann unsere erste Lehrerversammlung kaum erwarten, wo sie versucht uns zu sagen, was wir zu tun haben. In den nächsten paar Tagen wird sie sich auf ein paar Gemeinheiten gefasst machen müssen. Es wird weniger eine Lernerfahrung sein, als in dem Buch Dead Man's Bend.[1] Konzentrieren Sie sich auf die wirklich wichtigen Dinge und lassen Sie den Rest geschehen. Wir können auch später noch aufräumen."

„Sie können das so einfach sagen. Ich bin auch noch, wie Sie sehr wohl wissen, stellvertretende Anführerin des Ordens."

Da schnaubte er. „Dumbledore kann ohne jemandes Wissen ins Hauptquartier verschwinden. Er leitet noch immer den Orden. Der Hogwartsteil und der des Ordens bestehen im Moment so ziemlich aus Ihnen und mir und ich versichere Ihnen, ich brauche keinen weiteren Herren – oder eine weitere Herrin. Zwei reichen vollkommen aus." Besonders da beide für ihn eine herbe Enttäuschung darstellten.

„Sie sind der zynischste Mensch, den ich jemals getroffen habe, Severus. Warum sind Sie plötzlich so dermaßen optimistisch?"

Er bedachte sie mit einem Blick. „Vorhin kniete ich vor dem Dunklen Lord, immer mit der Frage im Hinterkopf, ob heute der Abend sein würde, an dem er mich umbringt. Verglichen mit dem, was wirklich vor sich geht, Minerva… ist Dolores Umbridge lediglich ein aufgeblasener Windbeutel. Wen kümmert es schon? Die Kinder können allem Anschein nach ziemlich gut auf sich selbst aufpassen – verdammt, sie unterrichten sich sogar selbst, und wie ich zugeben muss, machen sie das auch noch überraschenderweise ziemlich gut. Die Kröte konnte nur ein paar der wirklich dummen Slytherins auf ihre Seite ziehen, aber der Rest der Schule verachtet sie und die Kinder werden sie ganz schön auf Trab halten. Offen gesagt, beabsichtige ich mich zurückzulehnen und all dies zu beobachten."

„Ich schätze, Sie haben recht…"

„Entschuldigung, wie war das bitte? Habe ich Sie richtig verstanden?"

„Halten Sie die Klappe, Severus."

„Passen Sie auf oder ich erstelle mir meinen eigenen Erlass und lasse es als Beleidigung auffassen, wenn Sie so mit mir reden. Im Moment mag sie mich noch immer." Er lächelte unfreundlich. „Das wird jedoch nicht anhalten."

Sie begann jetzt zu lächeln und es war genauso garstig wie sein Eigenes. „Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir ab heute bis zum Ende des Jahres den Einsatz erhöhen? Wir können jetzt noch viel kreativer sein…"

„Ich bin dabei, wenn Sie es sind. Die Anderen werden auch mitziehen." Da lächelte er erneut. „Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr meine Arbeit so genossen. Das wird ein richtiger Spaß."

* * *

Bevor er überhaupt drei Schritte gegangen war, wurde er von Dilys in den Krankenflügel gerufen. Während er die Stufen zum Krankenflügel hinaufging, füllte Dilys für ihn die Lücken aus Grangers Geschichte und er versuchte, beim Eintreten ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Willkommen in der neuen Welt, Poppy", grüßte er ziemlich wunderlich. „Was denken Sie?"

„Es ist ein Desaster, welches nur darauf gewartet hatte, auszubrechen, aber das ist nicht mein Problem, außer die Horde an Schüler, die sich bewusst selbst vergiften – zum Dank der Weasley-Zwillinge - um nicht an Verteidigung teilnehmen zu müssen", erzählte sie ihm genervt. „Selbst Sie haben es nie geschafft, sie in diesen Massen davonzutreiben. Aber bevor wir hier weitermachen, wie geht's Ihnen?"

„Oh, mir geht's gut, danke. Er hat mich heute Abend komplett ignoriert, was immer nett ist. Und dann kehrte ich zurück, nur um zu erfahren, dass mein Boss davongelaufen ist und die Krötenjagdsaison angefangen hat. Im Grunde geht es mir richtig gut."

„Typisch. Da sind Sie aber der Einzige. Jedenfalls brauche ich Ihre Hilfe bei einer Schülerin, Miss Edgecombe aus Ravenclaw."

Sobald Severus das Mädchen sah, welche gottseidank ruhiggestellt worden war, brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Oh, das ist einfach nur brillant. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor."

„Severus!"

„Ich meine es. Das ist doch grandios, das ist es wirklich. Es ist fast so lustig, wie der Tag, an dem sich Miss Granger in eine Katze verwandelt hat, obwohl das noch immer meine liebste Erinnerung ist."

„Sie sind heute richtig boshaft, nicht wahr? Können Sie irgendwas für das arme Mädchen tun?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich, obwohl es etwas dauern würde, da es für mich nach einen von Grangers eigenen Zaubern aussieht. Aber ich werde es nicht."

„Was? Warum nicht?"

Jetzt lachte er nicht mehr. „Ich habe nicht sonderlich viel für jemanden übrig, der seine Freunde verpetzt", antwortete er kühl. „Lassen Sie sie als Verräterin gebrandmarkt. Es ist wirklich das Mindeste, was sie verdient hat. Ohne ihr großes Mundwerk wären wir jetzt nicht in diesem Schlamassel. Granger ist viel zu weichherzig, um es dauerhaft zu machen - es wird schon von alleine verschwinden."

„Severus…"

„Wagen Sie es nicht", tadelte er sie gütig. „Sehen Sie mir in die Augen und sagen mir, dass Sie nicht genauso fühlen."

Nach einem langen Moment bedachte die Krankenschwester ihn mit einem dunklen Blick. „Halten Sie die Klappe, Severus."

„Das höre ich heute Abend ziemlich oft", bemerkte er trocken. „Ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen, in der Hoffnung, dass auf den Weg nach unten nicht noch etwas passiert. Morgen beginnt der ganze Spaß."

* * *

Der Spaß begann wirklich am nächsten Tag, zum Mittagessen und noch ziemlich dramatisch dazu. Severus war Explosionen gewohnt, da er den ganzen Tag mit unfähigen Schülern zusammenarbeitete, aber selbst an seinen hohen Maßstäben gemessen, war er beeindruckt. Es gehörte schon einiges dazu, um das Schloss zum Beben zu bringen. Er und Minerva schlossen sich der Meute an, die sich ihren Weg aus der Halle kämpfte, um zu sehen, was passiert war. Als er Umbridges Abwesenheit bemerkte, hielt er für einen Moment inne und starrte auf das Feuerwerk, welches die Flure erfüllte und herumhüpfte. Es war wirklich schön, beobachtete er und kämpfte damit seine Gesichtszüge ausdruckslos zu halten; er mochte Feuerwerke.

„Ich glaube, Sie schulden mir zehn Galleonen, Minerva", bemerkte er.

„Sie haben keine Beweise, dass die Weasleys dahinterstecken", protestierte sie halbherzig.

„Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ich sie dort hinter dem Wandteppich lachen sehen kann?"

Seufzend griff sie in ihre Tasche. „Ich habe nur drei Galleonen und ein paar Sickels bei mir. Den Rest werde ich Ihnen wohl erst noch schuldig bleiben müssen."

„Ich werde Sie garantiert noch daran erinnern", antwortete er trocken, während er die Geldstücke in seine Tasche steckte und sich der Rest der Belegschaft um sie herum sammelte. Sie machten nicht die geringsten Anstalten die aufgeregten Schüler zu beruhigen. „Was um alles in der Welt bringen Sie Ihren Sechstklässlern bei, Filius?", fügte er mit einem Lächeln und einen Blick auf den kleinen Zauberkundelehrer hinunter zu.

„Ich habe bereits vor Jahren aufgegeben diesen beiden noch etwas beizubringen", antwortete Flitwick, als er versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Sie bringen sich alles, was auch nur annähernd interessant aussieht, selbst bei, und alles andere schaffen sie, indem sie raten. Aber das hier ist wirklich beeindruckend, oh ja… im Grunde", fügte er leise hinzu, „zehn Punkte für Gryffindor."

„Das wird ein paar der Punkte ersetzen, die Ihre Slytherins abgezogen haben", zischte Minerva bestimmt, als sie Severus einmal auf den Fuß trat und ihn anstarrte. „Sie wissen, was Mr. Malfoy getan hat, nicht wahr?"

Er seufzte. „Er hat Muggelgeborenen Punkte abgezogen, weil Sie Muggelborene sind. Ja, ich weiß. Wenn er es innerhalb meiner Hörweite macht, kann ich ihn aufhalten, aber ansonsten kann ich nicht sonderlich viel machen." Sollte Draco auch nur einmal wagen, dieses Wort in seiner Gegenwart zu benutzen, dann würde er dem Jungen ein paar hinter die Ohren geben. „Ich denke, niemand scheint sich im Moment sonderlich um den Hauspokal zu scheren."

„Das ist aber interessant", unterbrach Pomona Sprout und deutete quer über den Flur. „Unsere hoch angesehene Schulleiterin hat gerade entdeckt, sollte man versuchen die Feuerwerke zu schocken, dass sie dann explodieren."

„Warum sollte man versuchen ein _Feuerwerk_ zu schocken?", fragte Severus recht ungläubig. „Das ist eine ziemlich seltsame Reaktion." _Allerdings war sie auch eine ziemlich seltsame Frau…_

„Ich frage mich, was wohl passiert, wenn man andere Zauber auf sie anwendet…", überlegte Filius, während Umbridge begann, sich ihren Weg zu ihnen durchzukämpfen.

„Ich habe im Grunde nur noch eine Klasse heute Nachmittag und dann für den Rest des Tags frei", antwortete er selbstgefällig. „Ich werde etwas herumexperimentieren. Es wird Tage dauern, bis wir hier alles beseitigt haben."

„Versuchen Sie vielleicht auch ein paar von den bereits Gezündeten einzusammeln, wenn es Ihnen möglich ist", bat sein Kollege. „Ich würde sie mir gerne genauer ansehen."

„Warum stehen Sie hier nur herum und schauen zu?", brodelte Umbridge, als sie zu ihnen kam. „Tun Sie etwas! Werden Sie die Dinger los und bringen Sie die Kinder in ihre Klassen!"

Die Lehrer tauschten Blicke aus, alle von ihnen versuchten ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken, bevor Minerva ruhig antwortete: „Ich denke, ich kann den Kindern nicht sagen, dass sie die Feuerwerke ignorieren sollen, Dolores. Feuerwerke stehen in keinem Zusammenhang zu Verwandlungen und ich würde auf gar keinen Fall gegen einen von Ihren vielen Ausbildungserlassen verstoßen wollen. Außerdem wird mein Essen kalt. Kommt schon, wir werden das Durcheinander später aufräumen."

* * *

Dieser Nachmittag war einer der Besten in Severus' Leben, als er freudig durch das Schloss wanderte und sich in dem Durcheinander aalte. Keiner der Feuerwerkskörper hatte seinen Weg hinunter in die Kerker gefunden, also wurde seine letzte Stunde nicht unterbrochen und jetzt konnte er es richtig genießen. Seine Kollegen hatten eine einheitliche Front gebildet und waren alle auf einmal unfähig, irgendwelche Entscheidungen zu treffen. Die Kröte lief sich beinahe zu Tode, während sie gegen die Feuerwerke kämpfte, welche sich als überraschend widerstandsfähig erwiesen und sich wacker schlugen.

Die Wunderkerzen waren seiner Meinung nach eher kindisch – offenbar wurden die Weasleys von ihrer eindrucksvollen Mutter zu nett erzogen und sie wussten nicht, wie man anständig fluchte – aber die anderen waren wirklich einfach nur wundervoll. Nachdem er einen herrlich leeren Flur mit nur einem Feuerwerkskörper darin gefunden hatte, zog Severus seinen Zauberstab heraus und begann mit großer Vorsicht zu experimentieren. Sie zu versteinern, führte zu demselben Ergebnis, wie sie zu schocken. Sie verschwinden zu lassen, entdeckte er mit freudiger Überraschung, sorgte dafür, dass sie sich vervielfachten und zauberte prompt weitere Verschwindezauber auf all die neuen Feuerwerkskörper, bis der gesamte Flur damit gefüllt war und er zurückweichen und sich einen neuen Korridor für seine Experimente suchen musste.

Irgendwann entdeckte er, dass ein Stasiszauber die Feuerwerke versiegen ließ und ein langsamer Kältezauber sie verschwinden lassen würde, was auf jeden Fall weit weniger schmerzhaft war, als alles, was die Kröte versuchte – er hatte sie danach einmal gesehen und sie sah aus, als wenn sie dafür trainierte ein Feuerwehrmann zu sein, komplett zerzaust, verschwitzt und von Kopf bis Fuß mit Ruß bedeckt und er musste sich seinen Ärmel vor den Mund haltend in einem leeren Klassenzimmer verstecken, damit ihn niemand lachen hören konnte.

Er entschied ihre Abwesenheit auszunutzen und ging geradewegs zu ihren Gemächern, nur um festzustellen, dass bereits jemand anderes dieselbe Idee gehabt hatte. Er musste die Tür nicht öffnen, um das Krachen und Zischen durch das Holz zu hören und fragte sich amüsiert, wie viele Feuerwerkskörper gerade fröhlich ihre Inneneinrichtung in Flammen steckten. Beinahe lautlos begann er, auf seinem Weg zu ihrem Büro ‚Disco Inferno' zu summen. Unterwegs sammelte er ein Feuerrad ein und befestigte es mit einem permanenten Klebezauber besonders nahe der Türklinke an ihrer Bürotür, damit sie es zuvor entfernen musste, um ihr Büro zu betreten. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück, bewunderte seine Arbeit genüsslich durch halb geöffnete Augen und lächelte, bevor er sich rarmachte und sich ein neues Spielzeug suchte.

Nachdem er sich damit belustigt hatte, einen der riesigen Drachenfeuerwerke zu ‚erschlagen', rannte er beinahe in Granger, die gerade aus einem der Badezimmer im vierten Stock kam. Sie erwischte ihn, wie er den erlegten Feuerwerkskörper einsteckte und er war immens erleichtert, dass sie nicht mit angesehen hatte, wie er vor wenigen Sekunden versucht hatte, St. George zu imitieren. Sie schenkte ihm ein überraschend böses, verschwörerisches Lächeln, wodurch ihre braunen Augen von reinem Schalk aufleuchteten. Sie genoss es offensichtlich genauso wie er und hüpfte schon praktisch zurück in ihren Unterricht. Er sah, wie sie ihren Zauberstab zog und im Vorbeigehen einen Verschwindezauber auf eines der Römischen Lichter zauberte und er konnte das Grinsen nicht aufhalten_. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor, verdammt noch mal_. Selbst das Wissen seiner bevorstehenden Okklumentik-Stunde mit Potter konnte momentan seine gute Stimmung nicht trüben.

* * *

Leise vor sich hinmurmelnd marschierte Severus zurück zu seinem Büro. Er wusste nicht, was mit Montague passiert war, aber der Junge war vollkommen durch den Wind und brauchte vermutlich professionelle Hilfe, um seinen Verstand wieder zu ordnen – was zumindest noch davon übrig war, er war nie eine sonderliche Leuchte gewesen – und vermutlich würde er für den Rest des Schuljahres fehlen. Seine Familie würde nicht sonderlich beeindruckt sein. Und jetzt musste er wieder zurück und diese Farce mit Potter fortsetzen… Er wollte nicht noch weitere Jugendängste sehen und es war alles eine unglaubliche Zeitverschwendung. Und der Tag hatte so gut angefangen; Flitwick hatte heller als die Sonne gestrahlt, als Severus ihm ein halbes Dutzend von verbrauchten Feuerwerkskörpern überreicht hatte, mit denen er jetzt spielen konnte.

Als er die Tür öffnete, erstarrte er für einen Augenblick, starrte auf das sich ihm dargebotene Bild, während er um Luft rang. Seine Augen starrten auf das Denkkarium… sein bescheuertes, unbewachtes Denkkarium… mit all _diesen _Erinnerungen…

Die Welt verlief vor seinen Augen zu rot und schwarz, als etwas in ihm überschnappte und sein Körper von einer verzweifelten Wut erfasst wurde. Erst nachdem sich der rote Nebel wieder etwas gelichtet hatte, befand sich Severus vollkommen erschöpft und zitternd alleine in den Überresten seines Büros wieder. Nach Luft schnappend, lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und rutschte mit wackligen Knien hinunter auf den Boden, ließ seinen Rücken gegen den kalten Stein fallen, während er seine Augen schloss und ein unangenehmes Pochen seinen Kopf erfüllte. Dieser verfluchte Harry Potter und seine absolute Unfähigkeit, seine Nase nicht in alle Dinge hineinzustecken! Diese verfluchten Gene von James Potter. Verdammt Lily, dafür, dass sie sich für James entschieden hatte. Verdammt Dumbledore, weil er ihn zu alle dem zwang. Verfluchte Petunia, weil sie diesem Balg nicht beigebracht hatte, dass er nicht im fremden Eigentum herumzuschnüffeln hatte. Und selbst soll er verdammt sein, weil er nicht daran gedacht hatte, einen beschissenen Schutzzauber auf das Ding zu legen.

Das Zittern wurde nur noch schlimmer, als er seine Knie an seine Brust zog. Er hatte sehr, sehr viel Glück gehabt. Er hatte Potter gerade noch rechtzeitig erwischt. Der Junge hatte den Moment gesehen, wo alles zusammengebrochen war, aber er verstand nicht, was er dort gesehen hatte. Die Erinnerungen, die dieser gefolgt wären, hätten alles nur allzu deutlich gemacht; er hatte gerade ebenso noch flüchten können, obwohl das im Moment nur recht wenig tröstlich war.

Er war auch froh, den Jungen nicht umgebracht zu haben. Schon sehr lange hatte er nicht mehr solch eine Wut verspürt… nicht seit Black das letzte Mal ungeschoren davongekommen war, obwohl Severus sich jetzt nicht in der Verfassung dazu befand, der Ironie dieser Situation zu huldigen. Seine Wut war immer am Gefährlichsten, wenn sie von Angst oder Schmerz geschürt wurde. Es hatte ihn alles gekostet daneben zu zielen, als er damit begonnen hatte, Dinge nach dem Jungen zu werfen und er hatte keine Ahnung, was seine Magie eigentlich getrieben hatte, wenngleich er sich daran erinnerte, die Kontrolle darüber verloren zu haben. Verdammt, er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, ausversehen kein Dämonenfeuer gezündet zu haben und damit beinahe das halbe Schloss in Grund und Asche zu brennen.

Noch immer zitternd wischte er mit seinem Ärmel übers Gesicht, als er sich auf seine Atmung konzentrierte und sich langsam beruhigte. Seufzend fuhr er mit seinen Fingern durch seine Haare und sah sich mit einem Kopfschütteln die Zerstörung an. Sein Hals schmerzte, aber das ignorierte er. Er hatte wegen dieser Erinnerung bereits genug geschrien, als das es ihn jetzt noch emotional treffen könnte. Es schmerzte noch immer, würde es vermutlich auch immer tun, aber es waren nicht mehr sonderlich viele Gefühle übrig.

Nun, das war's dann wohl. Die Okklumentik-Stunden waren jetzt offiziell vorbei. Potter sollte sich glücklich schätzen, dass er noch immer lebte; jede Unterrichtsstunde in Zaubertränke würde jetzt ein Kampf sein, während Severus versuchte, seine Wut wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er hatte gewusst, es würde ein Fiasko werden, aber ein Desaster dieser Stufe hatte er nicht erwartet. Mit einem weiteren Seufzen stemmte er sich gegen die Wand und stieß sich auf seine Füße. Er konnte es jetzt nicht mehr ändern, außer den Jungen mit einem Vergessenszauber zu belegen und das würde glücklicherweise nicht nötig sein. Vielleicht tat es ihm ja mal gut zu sehen, was für Mistkerle sein Vater und sein Patenonkel wirklich waren, sagte er sich boshaft, aber der Gedanke erfüllte ihn nicht mit irgendwelcher Genugtuung. Geschah dieser Brut recht, einfach seine Nase in Dinge zu stecken, die ihn nichts angingen, die seine Privatsphäre verletzten. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen, vielleicht fühlt sich Potter deswegen irgendwann Mal schuldig… Wunder geschahen immerhin immer wieder, selbst wenn er nie davon betroffen war.

Sehr wohl wissend, wie unglaublich wütend er war und sich am Rande seines Verstandes befand, zog er seinen Zauberstab und begann methodisch das Durcheinander aufzuräumen und alles wieder zu reparieren, was er zerstört hatte. Bis er mit dem Büro fertig war, würden seine Okklumentik-Schilde seine Wut dahin verdrängt haben, wo sie hingehörte und er würde sich wieder beruhigt haben. Dann, schätzte er, sollte er zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm erzählen… nein, warte, das war ja nicht mehr nötig, denn der alte Mann war ja gar nicht mehr da. Das war zumindest etwas. Schwer zu glauben, dass das Ganze doch noch etwas Gutes hatte… da begann er, etwas hysterisch zu lachen. Er war der letzte Mensch, der noch in irgendwas einen Lichtblick finden konnte. Und dabei hatte der Tag so schön angefangen… er hätte wissen müssen, dass es nicht anhalten würde.

* * *

Hermines starke Vermutung, dass etwas gewaltig schief gelaufen war, als Harry früher als sonst von seinem Okklumentik-Unterricht zurückkehrte, wurde nur durch seinen Anblick bestätigt – blass und erschüttert – das alleine war ansonsten nicht wirklich ungewöhnlich, aber er vermied es ihr und Ron in die Augen zu sehen, als er ihnen erzählte, Snape hätte ihm gesagt, er würde jetzt die Grundlagen beherrschen und könnte alleine weiter arbeiten. Offensichtlich log Harry. Als Snape am nächsten Morgen nicht zu ihrer gewöhnlichen Laufrunde erschien, bestätigte das nur ihre Vermutung, dass etwas vorgefallen sein musste. Der Mann war beim Frühstück anwesend, mit Blut unterlaufenden Augen und einer beinahe sichtbaren Aura der Wut umgeben, was bedeutete, dass selbst die anderen Lehrer in seiner Gegenwart Vorsicht walten ließen, aber außer einem giftigen Blick, vermied er es zum Gryffindor-Tisch zu sehen.

Nach dem Frühstück sammelte sie einen ziemlich widerspenstigen Ron ein und zwängte Harry in eine Ecke auf dem Flur. „Was ist gestern passiert, Harry?"

„Ich habe euch doch bereits-"

„Ja, ich weiß, was du uns gesagt hast. Harry, wir kennen dich jetzt fünf Jahre. Du bist schon immer ein schrecklicher Lügner gewesen und es ist offensichtlich, dass du dich mit Professor Snape gestritten hast. Was ist _passiert_?"

„Ein Streit", lachte Harry ziemlich leer. „Ich schätze, so könnte man es bezeichnen, ja." Er seufzte und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. „Ich… ich habe eine Erinnerung gesehen, von der er nicht wollte, dass ich sie sehe. Etwas darüber, was mein Vater und Sirius ihm angetan haben, als sie noch Kinder waren."

Hermine schnappte kurz nach Luft. Die Hütte? Nein, Harry sah nicht annähernd so erschüttert aus, wie wenn er das gesehen hätte. „Was hast du gesehen?"

Er schüttelte mit seinem Kopf. „Ist egal. Es war wirklich nicht schön gewesen. Sie haben nur… haben ihn schikaniert, denke ich mal. Jedenfalls ist Snape, nachdem ich es gesehen habe, explodiert und hat mich rausgeschmissen. Ich dachte, er würde mich wirklich verfluchen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn jemals so aufgebracht gesehen habe." Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Ich denke, die Stunden sind jetzt vorbei. Ich will bestimmt nicht wieder zurückgehen."

„Aber Okklumentik ist wichtig", bemerkte Ron ziemlich beunruhigt. „Du musst Du-weißt-schon-wen aus deinem Kopf halten. Hat Snape dir denn bis jetzt genug beigebracht?"

„Ja, ja, mach dir keinen Kopf. Das wird schon passen. Ich bin, ehrlich gesagt, jetzt einfach nur froh, nicht mehr dort hingehen zu müssen. Ich will nicht, dass Snape noch ein weiteres Mal in meinem Kopf herumstochert. Denkt ihr, er wird sich bis zu unserem nächsten Zaubertränkeunterricht wieder beruhigt haben?"

„Ist das hier jetzt wirklich die wichtigste Frage?", fragte Hermine sauer.

Ron grinste sie an. „Im Grunde schon, denn, wie du dich sicherlich erinnerst, wenn Snape auf Harry wütend ist, dann werden wir beide es auch abbekommen. Ich will bestimmt nicht in Stücke gerissen werden, nur weil der Auserwählte nicht weiß, wie er mit Menschen umzugehen hat."

* * *

Severus ging es im Moment nicht gut. Es kostete ihn seine gesamte Kontrolle, dem Verlangen Potter zu erwürgen nicht nachzugeben, wann immer er ihn sah. So wütend hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Welch eine Gräueltat, so sein Leben zu misshandeln. Ihm kam nicht in den Sinn, dass Granger weit tiefer in seine Vergangenheit vorgedrungen war, ohne seine Wut auf sich zu ziehen. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, stumm zu wüten, als er mit sich selbst debattierte, was er als Nächstes tun sollte. Er wusste, er sollte den Jungen zurückholen, ihn dazu zwingen, die Stunden wieder aufzunehmen und er brauchte sicherlich niemanden aus dem Orden, der ihn dazu drängte und sich einmischte, damit er es tat. Er verstand durchaus, warum es so wichtig war, vermutlich sogar besser als jeder andere, außer vielleicht Dumbledore selbst.

Das Problem war einfach nur, wenn er es wirklich tat, dann würde er den Jungen ernsthaft verletzen. Er kannte sein Gemüt und er kannte seine Grenzen und er wusste, er konnte sich was das betraf, nicht länger vertrauen. Außerdem hatte es so oder so nicht funktioniert. Er hatte wirklich versucht seine Gefühle außen vor zu lassen, aber er wusste auch, er hatte diese ‚Stunden' vermasselt und Potters Einstellung hatte selbst vor dem Vorfall mit dem Denkarium nicht geholfen. Nein, er konnte nicht weitermachen. Aber er konnte nicht einfach so herumstehen und gar nichts machen. Niemand war so bewandert in Okklumentik, wie er es war, zumindest damit hatte der Schulleiter recht behalten.

Also bedeutete dies, dass er einen anderen Weg finden musste …

* * *

Während der Osterferien verbesserte sich die Lage nicht. Ron hatte Hermine besorgt erzählt, dass Harry noch immer diese seltsamen Träume hatte und in seinem Schlaf redete. Es war offensichtlich, dass das Wenige, was er von seinem Unterricht in Okklumentik aufgeschnappt hatte, nicht ausreichte. Snape verharrte weiter in einem Zustand der kaum zu kontrollierenden Wut. Er begann beinahe jedes Mal, wenn er Harry erblickte, an Ort und Stelle zu vibrieren. Selbst wenn sie morgens während ihrer Laufrunde mit ihm alleine war, schwieg er und wirkte angespannt und war einem Gespräch gegenüber noch abgeneigter als schon zuvor.

Eines Morgens, nach ihrem Auslaufen und Dehnübungen, als Hermine bereits auf den Weg nach drinnen und in Gedanken an eine Dusche versunken war, durchbrach Snape schließlich sein Schweigen. „Miss Granger."

Mit einem neugierigen Blick drehte sie sich zu ihm herum. Normalerweise sagte er während dieser Zeit nie ein Wort zu ihr, selbst wenn sie ihm manchmal ein ‚Gute Morgen' abgewinnen konnte. „Ja, Sir?"

Es war noch immer seltsam Snape so zu sehen, leicht errötet und verschwitzt und etwas außer Atem, besonders, weil er sich vor ihrem Lauf nie rasierte. Seltsam oder nicht, sie konnte anhand seiner Körpersprache noch immer erkennen, dass er über das, was er sagen würde, nicht sonderlich glücklich war. „Wie sehr hört Potter noch auf Sie?"

Hermine blinzelte ihn an. „Ich verstehe die Frage nicht, Sir."

„Als Sie jünger waren, da hatte er akzeptiert, dass Sie mehr wussten und er hatte sich auf Ihren Ratschlag verlassen. Hat sein Stolz, es sei denn, er will Hilfe bei seinen Hausaufgaben haben, diesen Punkt bereits überschritten?"

Da legte sie nachdenklich ihre Stirn in Falten. Er fragte sie gelegentlich, wenn er einen Rat wegen irgendwelcher Mädchen brauchte, aber irgendwie dachte sie nicht, dass Snape das meinte. „Ich schätze schon, dass er noch immer auf mich hört, Sir, aber es kommt wirklich auf das Thema an…"

Seufzend wischte sich Snape mit seinem Ärmel über das Gesicht und sah sie jetzt zum ersten Mal wieder direkt an. Nicht, dass es sonderlich half, da seine schwarzen Augen so unleserlich wie immer waren. „Wenn ich Ihnen Okklumentik beibringen würde", begann er langsam, „könnten Sie dann Potter dazu überreden, es von Ihnen zu lernen, wenn Sie behaupten, Sie hätten es sich selbst beigebracht, um ihm zu helfen?"

Jetzt starrte sie ihn an, zumindest, bis er ihr Starren mit einem finsteren Blick erwiderte. Schnell wandte sie ihren Blick ab und dachte darüber nach, fragte sich, warum er überhaupt diese Frage stellte und dachte dann über die eigentliche Frage nach. „Wenn ich auf die richtige Art und Weise an ihn herantrete, ja, dann könnte ich das", sagte sie schließlich. „Aber ich bin sicherlich nicht so ein guter Lehrer, wie Sie, Sir. Könnten Sie nicht-"

„Nein", unterbrach er sie knapp, als sich sein Blick wieder härtete. „Ich werde ihn nicht noch einmal darin unterrichten. Hat er Ihnen erzählt, was vorgefallen ist?"

„… zum Teil, Sir. Er sagte, er hätte eine Erinnerung gesehen, von der Sie nicht wollten, dass er sie sieht, etwas über seinen Vater und Sirius und dass Sie ihn anschließend rausgeschmissen haben."

Snapes Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kalten und unfreundlichen, schiefen Lächeln, welches keinerlei Belustigung enthielt und bestätigte dadurch nur ihre Vermutung, dass Harry ihr nicht alles erzählt hatte. Seine Augen waren hart und wütend. „Zum Teil, ganz genau… es kommt nahe genug an die Wahrheit heran, dass es als Erklärung ausreichen wird. Jedenfalls hatte es davor auch schon nicht funktioniert. Ich kann ihm nicht das beibringen, was er wissen muss und er kann es nicht von mir lernen. Kann nicht, nicht, dass ich es nicht tun würde, in beiden Fällen. Sind Sie bereit als Vermittlerin zu agieren?"

„Ja, Sir." Sie zögerte kurz, bevor sie zugab: „… ich hatte eh darüber nachgedacht, es zu lernen."

Er schnaubte. „Ich bin nicht einmal überrascht. Was haben Sie bisher über das Thema gelesen?"

„Nichts. In der Bücherei ist nichts darüber zu finden. Ich wollte bei meinem nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende bei Flourish und Blott's nachfragen."

„Nicht nötig. Ich werde Ihnen die passenden Bücher geben."

„Sie haben Harry nichts zu lesen gegeben", purzelten die Worte aus ihrem Mund, bevor sie sie aufhalten konnte.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hätte er sich dazu herabgelassen, sie auch zu lesen?"

Hermine biss auf ihre Lippe, bevor sie seufzte und ehrlich antwortete: „Also, er hätte vielleicht den Buchrücken überflogen, wenn Sie eine Zusammenfassung verlangt hätten."

Da schnaubte er erneut. „Ganz genau mein Punkt, Miss Granger. Kommen Sie heute Abend nach dem Abendessen in mein Büro und wir werden anfangen."

* * *

Hermine musste sich eingestehen, sie war nervös, als sie an seine Bürotür klopfte. Das Wenige, was Harry über die Stunden gesagt hatte, erfüllte sie nicht mit Zuversicht. Er hatte gesagt, es würde wehtun und sie wollte nicht, dass Snape – oder sonst wer – in ihrem Kopf herumstocherte.

„Herein."

Sie trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich, verspürte ein unmittelbares Kribbeln, als Snape den Raum schütze, damit sie von niemandem gestört werden konnten. „Guten Abend, Sir."

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger." Er legte seine Arbeit zur Seite und lehnte sich zurück, gestikulierte auf den Stuhl gegenüber von seinem Schreibtisch. „Setzen Sie sich." Während er sie beobachtete, zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und hören Sie auf, so besorgt auszusehen. Ich werde Sie schon nicht aufessen." Da lächelte sie verlegen und setzte sich gegenüber von ihm auf den Stuhl, als er fortfuhr: „Ihr Unterricht wird sich Potters' gegenüber unterscheiden. Die Situation ist eine andere. Was wissen Sie über Okklumentik?"

„Nicht viel mehr als das, was Sie Harry erzählt haben, Sir. Es ist eine Möglichkeit Erinnerungen und Gefühle von einem Legilimentor zu verbergen. Man kann Lügen und Geheimnisse verstecken, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Madam Pomfrey sagte mir mal, es kann auch dabei helfen, Schmerzen zu blockieren."

Snape nickte nachdenklich. „Ja, kann es. Wir haben einen Vorteil, Miss Granger – da Sie eine viel belesene Muggelgeborene sind. Ich kann Analogien benutzen, die Sie verstehen werden. Okklumentik ist Meditation sehr ähnlich. Es heißt Okklumentik, weil die meisten Menschen es nur dazu benutzen, ihre Gedanken abzuschirmen. Viele Menschen glauben, das ist das Einzige, was es kann. Ich mag die Bezeichnung nicht sonderlich. Sie ist nicht wirklich akkurat. Was die Leute als Okklumentik betiteln, ist im Grunde eine Art des Yogas. Um es einfach zu sagen, es ist eine mentale Disziplin, und wenn sie entsprechend ausgeführt wird, dann erlaubt sie die absolute Kontrolle nicht nur über den Verstand und die Psyche, sondern auch den Körper."

Das klang interessant. Hermine hatte nicht über die Möglichkeit, Voldemort aus Harrys Kopf fernzuhalten, hinausgedacht, aber bereits jetzt raste ihr Verstand mit all den neuen Möglichkeiten. Er musste es in ihrem Gesicht gesehen haben, denn plötzlich grinste Snape sie an. „Bitte versuchen Sie sich zu zügeln, Miss Granger. Es gibt weitaus mehr über Okklumentik als ich Ihnen beibringen kann. Wir stehen unter enormen Zeitdruck und es würde Jahre in Anspruch nehmen. Ich kann Ihnen die Grundlagen beibringen und Ihnen das Wesentliche an die Hand geben, damit Sie, wenn Sie denn unbedingt wollen, vielleicht den Rest selbst herausfinden können, aber hier und jetzt werden wir uns größtenteils damit beschäftigen, den Verstand abzuschirmen. Der Schlüssel ist Visualisierung und Konzentration. Auch hier befinden wir uns wieder im Vorteil, da ich glaube, dass Sie eine visuell Lernende sind?"

Sie nickte langsam. Wenn sie sich an Dinge erinnerte, dann stellte sie sich ihre Notizen oder das Buch oder welche Quelle auch immer, immer bildlich vor, selbst wenn sie sich fragte, woher

Snape das wusste. „Ja, Sir."

„Gut. Dann sollten Sie es relativ schnell auffassen. Wie Sie es im Anschluss Potter beibringen werden, da er diese Fähigkeit nicht besitzt, ist nicht meine Sorge", fügte er leidenschaftslos hinzu und ihn schien es wirklich nicht zu kümmern. „Also lassen Sie uns anfangen. Es gibt viele unterschiedliche Wege einen Verstand gegen ein Eindringen zu organisieren und abzuschirmen. Jede Kultur auf der Erde besitzt eine Form des Yogas. Einige konzentrieren all ihre Energie darauf, sich feste Schilde vorzustellen, für gewöhnlich Ziegel – oder Steinwände. Diese Art funktioniert ziemlich gut gegen gewöhnliche Angriffe und wird sich vielleicht als Potters beste Option erweisen, aber diese Methode hat ihre Lücken, und wenn man sie richtig trifft, kann sie leicht einbrechen. Andere bevorzugen angreifende Versuche zu durchkreuzen, indem sie sich darin üben, an ein organisiertes Chaos zu denken, laut an zufällige Zahlen zu denken oder an Fisch – und Insektenschwärme oder Farbblitze, um den Angreifer abzulenken. Das erfordert ein hohes Maß an Konzentration und ist ziemlich ermüdend und sollte sie nur für eine Sekunde einbrechen, erweist sich diese Methode als fatal. Einige konstruieren eine äußerst detaillierte und komplexe mentale Struktur, eine Art Labyrinth, in ihrem Kopf, aber das erfordert Jahre der zermürbenden Arbeit. Ich persönlich bevorzuge eine andere Methode, die die Elemente all dieser Übungen verbindet und mir somit eine gewisse Flexibilität erlaubt. Einige Dinge werden versteckt, während ich andere ausgewählt freigebe, wodurch ich mehrere Möglichkeiten erhalte. Bevor ich Ihnen noch mehr erzähle, würde ich Ihnen gerne zeigen, was ich meine. Manche Dinge können einfach nicht so gut erklärt wie erlebt werden. Fürs Erste benutzen Sie Ihren Zauberstab, wenn Sie ihn auch später nicht mehr brauchen werden. Ich möchte, dass Sie Legilimentik an mir ausüben."

„…Sir?", hauchte sie, sicher, dass sie sich bestimmt verhört hatte. Das konnte er unmöglich meinen.

Er schnaubte leicht und bedachte sie mit einem leichten, spöttischen Lächeln. „Sie werden nichts sehen. Sie werden nur in meinen Verstand eindringen können, weil ich es erlauben werde – es werden Tage vergehen, bevor Sie überhaupt einen total ungeschützten Verstand betreten können und ich bezweifle ernsthaft, ob Sie jemals dazu in der Lage sein werden, meine Verteidigung zu überwinden. Ich will Ihnen lediglich zeigen, wie ich mich selbst beschütze. Sie kennen den Zauber?"

„Ja, Sir, aber…"

„Dann fangen Sie an." Er lehnte sich gemütlich in seinen Stuhl zurück und betrachtete sie ruhig. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und schluckte jeden weiteren unnützen Protest hinunter, zog zögernd ihren Zauberstand und traf seinen Blick, das erste Mal, ohne diese rohe, unkontrollierte Qual darin zu erkennen.

„Legilimens", flüsterte sie nervös und die Welt begann sich um sie herum zu drehen, als sie sich in den dunklen Tiefen seiner Augen verlor.

Da war nichts als Dunkelheit. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob sie zeitweilig im Raum schweben würde, nicht in der Lage etwas zu sehen oder irgendwas zu hören und es war absolut beängstigend. Die Panik, die drohte, sie zu übermannen, weilte nur einen kurzen Augenblick. Da war etwas, ein Gefühl von… etwas. Snape hatte recht, manches konnte einfach nicht erklärt werden. Ihr fehlten die Worte, es zu beschreiben, aber etwas stützte sie in der Dunkelheit. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie das Gefühl erkannte; kein Raum, sondern Wasser. Sein Verstand war ein dunkler, ruhiger Ozean. Sie konnte die Wellen um sich herum, die endlose Tiefe unter ihren Füßen, fühlen. Langsam begriff sie, dass sie auch Geräusche wahrnahm. Ein leises Rauschen, irgendwo zwischen dem Geräusch einer entfernten Welle und dem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus menschlicher Atmung. Nach und nach kehrte ihre Sicht wieder zurück; es war so hell, wie es nachts unter Wasser sein würde, aus der absoluten Schwärze wurde ein sehr dunkles Mitternachtsblau.

_Wow._ Das war… nun, irgendwie unwirklich, ja, aber es war auch unglaublich faszinierend und komplex und… Sehr leise, als wenn es aus weiter Entfernung zu ihr hallen würde, hörte sie ein leichtes Lachen, so leise, dass sie sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob sie es überhaupt wirklich gehört oder doch nur gefühlt hatte. Snapes Belustigung war wie ein Kräuseln im Wasser um sie herum und die gedemütigte Erkenntnis, dass er von ihren Gedanken, wie cool sie all dies fand, wusste, war genug, um die Verbindung zwischen ihnen zu brechen.

Jetzt, wo sie ihn ansah, konnte sie dieselbe Belustigung in seinem Blick erkennen, obwohl sein Gesicht die gewohnte ausdrucklose Maske trug. „Konnten Sie… spüren, was ich dachte, Sir?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Nicht Ihre Gedanken, nein, aber Ihre Gefühle", antwortete er, ein Mundwinkel verzog sich zu einem halben Lächeln. „So sehr Sie sich vielleicht auch von Ihren Freunden unterscheiden, Miss Granger, sind Sie auf vieler Art und Weise eine wahre Gryffindor. Sie sind weit introspektiver als die meisten in Ihrem Haus, das ist wahr, allerdings schreien Sie Ihre Gefühle noch immer in die Welt hinaus, wenn auch nicht verbal. Ihre Gefühle haben sich schon immer auf Ihrem Gesicht abgezeichnet und Ihr Verstand schreit förmlich alles hinaus, was Sie fühlen. Sie haben überhaupt keine Verteidigung. Wenn ich nachgesehen hätte, dann hätte ich mir alles darin aussuchen können Ihre bewussten wie unbewussten Gedanken."

Hermine spürte, wie ihr Gesicht sich erhitzte und sie wusste, sie musste rot angelaufen sein, was wirklich nervig war, denn es bestätigte nur alles, was er gerade über ihre Fähigkeit, ihre Gefühle zu verstecken, gesagt hatte. Mit einem beschämenden Blick in ihren Schoß schlang sie unbehaglich ihre Hände um ihren Zauberstab.

Snape beugte sich leicht vor, seine Stimme wurde jetzt etwas sanfter. „Miss Granger, entspannen Sie sich. Während dieser ersten Sitzungen gebe ich Ihnen mein Wort, ich werde nichts von Ihnen lesen. Wenn wir diesen Punkt erreichen sollten, werde ich Sie vorwarnen und ich werde Ihnen beibringen ein Denkarium zu benutzen, damit Sie die Erinnerungen, von denen Sie nicht wollen, dass ich sie sehe, entfernen können. Ich versichere Ihnen, ich hege genauso wenig Verlangen die Tiefen Ihres Unterbewusstseins zu durchlöchern, wie Sie wollen, dass ich es tue. Ich werde vermutlich Dinge zufällig sehen, aber ich werde sie weder Ihnen, noch sonst jemandem gegenüber erwähnen."

Etwas von der Anspannung fiel von ihr ab. Nicht viel, aber ein wenig. „Danke, Sir."

In einem ziemlich anderen Tonfall bemerkte Snape: „Sie wissen schon, dass Sie mich nicht nach jedem Satzende mit ‚Sir' anreden müssen? Ich werde Ihnen schon nicht den Kopf abbeißen, wenn Sie es mal vergessen, wissen Sie." Er klang noch immer ziemlich amüsiert, und das halbe Lächeln war wieder zurück, als sie ihn ansah.

Mit einem riskierten Lächeln ihrerseits zuckte sie mit ihren Schultern. „Ich denke, es ist jetzt eine Gewohnheit, Sir", fügte sie es jetzt bewusst hinzu.

Ein leises Schnauben und das halbe Lächeln vergrößerten sich kurzzeitig. „Zurück zur Arbeit. Was haben Sie gespürt?"

Sie erzählte ihm von dem Ozean, versuchte es so genau wie möglich zu beschreiben, und als sie fertig war, nickte er zustimmend. „Ja, ich benutze Wasser als meine Vorstellung, aber das muss es nicht sein. Es muss nicht einmal etwas Natürliches oder irgendwas Spezifisches sein. Jeder findet etwas anderes. Sie werden für sich die Methode finden müssen, die für Sie am Besten funktioniert. Je einfacher desto besser, oder zumindest wird es dann leichter werden. Das wird dann Ihre erste Aufgabe sein."

„Ja, Sir. Wie hilft Ihnen das Wasser, die Dinge zu verbergen?"

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einer leichten Grimasse. „Worte können es nicht vernünftig erklären. Später werde ich es Ihnen zeigen und Sie werden es besser verstehen, aber fürs Erste lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, alles, was ich nicht möchte, was von einem anderen gesehen werden sollte… es versinkt tiefer im Ozean, wenn jemand nachsieht. Einer der Gründe, warum ich Wasser benutze, ist, dass mir die Analogien helfen, es mir auch vorzustellen. Dinge, die ich versteckt halten muss, versinken spurlos und die Dinge, die ich einfach nur schön gefärbt haben möchte, versinken gerade so tief, damit sie verschwimmen, während andere Dinge dafür sichtbar werden. Sie werden Ihren eigenen Weg finden müssen, aber es gibt keinen Grund zur Eile. Das wird Ihnen dabei helfen sich zu schützen, sollten Sie es mal brauchen, aber es wird Potter nicht helfen, was auch der Grund ist, warum wir beide jetzt hier sind."

Daraufhin räusperte er sich, lehnte sich zurück und seine Stimme nahm jetzt einen brüsken und nüchternen Ton an. „Ich bin mir bewusst, ich bitte Sie darum, die Sonnendrehung zu stoppen, aber Sie müssen ihm beibringen, sich zu konzentrieren. Er muss noch einen sehr langen Weg gehen, bevor er in der Lage sein wird, sich irgendein Schild vorzustellen, ganz zu schweigen davon, es auch beständig und stark genug auszuführen und Sie und Weasley sind nicht die Einzigen, denen sein wachsendes Wutproblem aufgefallen ist. Das Erste, was ich Ihnen beibringen werde, ist Meditation und das ist auch das Erste, was Sie ihm beibringen müssen. Er muss unbedingt ruhig bleiben und seinen Kopf von jeglichen Gedanken befreien, bevor er irgendetwas lernen kann und wir haben nicht Zeit darauf zu warten, bis er erwachsen wird."

„Sir", begann sie zögernd, „darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

„In Ihrem Fall, Miss Granger, befürchte ich, werden Sie explodieren, wenn ich Ihnen keine Fragen erlauben werde", antwortete sarkastisch, das Lächeln verließ seine Lippen. „Das ist kein gewöhnlicher Unterricht. Fragen Sie schon."

Hermine holte einmal tief Luft, kratzte all ihre Nerven zusammen. „Warum… warum haben Sie es Harry nicht so beigebracht?", flüsterte sie. So wie Harry es beschrieben hatte, hatte Snape ihm lediglich gesagt, er sollte sich verteidigen und ohne irgendeine Erklärung, wie er das bewerkstelligen sollte, hatte dann begonnen, ihn zu attackieren.

Snape schwieg eine ganze Weile, hielt seinen Blick abgewandt und atmete langsam aus. „Weil er Harry Potter ist", erklärte er schließlich. Er gab ihr keine weitere Erklärung und sie wagte es nicht, ihn zu fragen, was er mit dieser Antwort sagen wollte.

* * *

_[Loten]: Gott, ich liebe es, über Okklumentik zu schreiben. Das macht irre viel Spaß!_

_[1] Dead Man's Bend: Das Buch, geschrieben von Alan Combes, handelt von einem jungen Mann, der in einem gestohlenen Auto stirbt und dann als Geist zurückkehrt, um Rache zu üben. _


	10. 10

**_„Depression ist lediglich Wut ohne Begeisterung."_**

_– Steven Wright._

* * *

Einige Abende später schritt Hermine tief in Gedanken versunken auf Dilys Wunsch hin zum Krankenflügel. Sie machte es sich mit einer Tasse Tee in Madam Pomfreys Büro gemütlich, während die Heilerin einen Stapel mit Büchern und Akten auf den Tisch neben ihnen abstellte. „Nun, Hermine, ich denke, es jetzt für Sie an der Zeit, die ganze Wahrheit zu erfahren", begann sie sanfter Stimme. „Diese Informationen werden dieses Zimmer nicht verlassen, haben Sie mich verstanden?"

„Selbstverständlich."

„Also schön. Das hier sind die allgemeinen Einträge der Lehrerschaft, nur damit Sie erkennen können, was ich tue – sie sind weitaus weniger detailliert als die Schülerakten, wie Sie sehen können. Normalerweise vollführe ich einmal einen kompletten Gesundheitscheck, immer dann, wenn ein neues Mitglied hier beschäftigt wird und das mag manchmal auch dann das einzige Mal sein, wo ich sie beruflich antreffen werde. Die meisten Akten sind so gut wie leer, außer die gelegentlichen Einträge von etwas Aufpäppeltrank während der Erkältungszeit. Manche Fächer sind etwas komplizierter – der Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe findet hin und wieder auch seinen Weg hierher, obwohl Hagrid meistens selbst ganz gut in der Lage ist, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern und Professor Snapes Vorgänger schaute gelegentlich mit ein paar Verbrennungen oder Ausschlägen von irgendwelchen Ausgangsstoffen vorbei. Dann wäre da noch der jährliche Lehrer für Verteidigung, den ich für gewöhnlich immer am Ende des Jahres nach einen dieser seltsamen Vorfälle noch einmal gesehen habe, wodurch ihre Laufbahn bei uns beendet worden war. Können Sie mir so weit folgen?"

Sie nickte. „Ich vermute, Professor Snape kommt nicht wegen irgendwelcher Unfälle mit Zaubertränken zu Ihnen, oder?", fragte sie in dem Versuch, den Sarkasmus aus ihrer Stimme zu halten und scheiterte kläglich.

„Einmal tat er das sogar", ertönte Dilys Stimme von der Wand. „Vor ein paar Jahren gab es einen Schüler, der sogar noch schlimmer als Mr. Longbottom war und hatte eine spektakuläre Explosion verursacht. Zugegeben Severus kam nur hierher, weil seine Hände dermaßen verletzt waren, dass er sich nicht selbst behandeln konnte, aber er tat es."

Madam Pomfrey nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln und nahm eine dünne Akte von dem Stapel. „Also, das hier ist Professor Snapes offizielle Krankenakte."

Hermine überflog sie kurz. Sein anfänglicher Gesundheitscheck war denen aus seinen Tagen als Schüler hier ziemlich ähnlich – kein Wunder, da er zu dem Zeitpunkt noch recht jung gewesen war. Er hatte Untergewicht, war gestresst und wirkte in sich gekehrt. „Gab es denn keine weiteren Anzeichen?", fragte sie.

„Ja, aber ich habe sie nicht bemerkt. Sie haben meine gewöhnlichen Untersuchungsmethoden gesehen, Hermine. Ich setze keine weiterführenden oder detaillierteren Untersuchungen an, wenn ich es nicht für nötig halte. Außerdem, so sehr es mir auch widerstrebt, es zuzugeben, ich wollte es damals einfach nicht wissen. Wir alle wussten oder hatten unsere Vermutungen, dass Professor Snape ein Todesser gewesen war. Der Schulleiter hatte nur ruhig darauf beharrt, dass man ihn in die Nähe der Kinder lassen konnte, aber wir haben es alle nicht wirklich geglaubt. Damals war ich von Professor Snape enttäuscht gewesen und wollte so wenig von ihm sehen, wie es mir nur möglich war, denn ich war von dem, zu was er geworden war, angeekelt war und zum Teil, weil ich mich schuldig fühlte, da wir ihn so weit getrieben hatten."

Mit einem langsamen Nicken schaute Hermine wieder hinunter auf die Akte. Es gab ein paar Anfragen nach dem traumlosen Schlaf, vermutlich, weil sein eigener Vorrat aufgebraucht gewesen war, da er mehr als fähig war, sich sein Eigenes zu brauen. Eine kurze Notiz, als er seinen Meister erhalten hatte und jetzt das Lager des Krankenflügels versorgen würde. Ein oder zwei Unfälle, an denen er mitgeholfen hatte – eingeschlossen ihr eigenes Missgeschick mit dem Vielsafttrank, bemerkte sie nervös, genau wie bei der Erstarrung durch den Basilisken. Den einen Vorfall, den Dilys erwähnt hatte und das war es dann.

Madam Pomfrey zog jetzt ein viel dickeres Buch aus dem Stapel und ließ es dumpf auf den Tisch fallen. „Und das hier ist die inoffizielle Akte", erklärte sie grimmig, „bis ein paar Monate nach dem ersten Krieg."

Hermine starrte darauf. „Verstehe…"

„Nein, tun Sie nicht", korrigierte die Krankenschwester sanft. „Noch nicht. Das ist der Grund, warum Sie heute hier sind. Das hier ist weniger eine Krankenakte als ein Tagebucheintrag meiner Beobachtungen. Sie werden hier weniger irgendwelche medizinischen Terminologien finden, als wenn ich vielleicht mal den Blutdruck gemessen habe oder so. Niemand sonst hat diese Akte je zu Gesicht bekommen. Und das ist nicht einmal die ganze Geschichte. Professor Snape hat mir nie mehr als das erzählt, was absolut notwendig war und ich bin mir sicher, das Schlimmste weiß ich noch nicht einmal und einiges, was ich nicht gewagt habe, niederzuschreiben. Ich rate Ihnen, es nur zu überfliegen, Hermine… Sie wollen nicht jedes kleine Detail lesen. Und vergessen Sie nicht, bevor Sie anfangen es zu lesen, das ist alles vor vielen Jahren geschehen, nicht lange, nachdem Sie geboren worden sind."

Schwer schluckend zog sie das Buch an sich heran und begann zu lesen.

* * *

Der Bericht war nie dafür bestimmt gewesen von jemand anderen gelesen zu werden und war wirklich hauptsächlich eine Art Tagebuch der Heilerin, gefüllt mit ihren Gedanken und Rückschlüssen. Es befasste sich genauso viel mit ihren Gefühlen, wie mit dem, was Snape zugestoßen war. Der erste Eintrag belief sich auf Snapes erstes Jahr kurz vor Weihnachten. Dumbledore hatte Madam Pomfrey geweckt und sie hinunter in die Gemächer des Zaubertränkemeisters gerufen. Es standen keine Einzelheiten geschrieben, was genau geschehen war, aber Snape war mit Blut bedeckt gewesen und die immensen Schmerzen verbaten ihm das Sprechen, obwohl ihn das nicht davon abhielt, sich von ihren Berührungen abzuwenden oder ihren und auch Dumbledores Blick zu meiden. Nach diesem Vorfall folgte ein langes Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter über Snapes Seitenwechsel.

Während der nächsten Monate hatte Madam Pomfrey über den Cruciatus-Fluch mehr gelernt als sie je gewollt hatte, genauso wie weitere boshafte Zauber, die relativ häufig eingesetzt wurden. Snape hatte sich wohl jeder Bestrafung, die man sich vorstellen konnte, unterziehen müssen, angefangen bis aufs Blut ausgepeitscht zu werden, bis hin zu Verbrennungen, über gebrochene Knochen oder die Auswirkungen simpler Schläge. Es hatten sich erschreckend schnell einige innerliche Blutungen angehäuft und die Langzeitauswirkungen von Stress ließen sein Gewicht dahin schmelzen, es führte zu Schlafstörungen und sein erstes Magengeschwür entwickelte sich. Seine Nerven, sein Kreislauf und seine Gelenke begannen unter dem ständigen Cruciatus zu leiden und sein Immunsystem wurde so schwach, dass er beinahe ständig krank war.

Sogar damals schon, kaum ein erwachsener Mann, hatte Snape es bereits gehasst, um Hilfe zu bitten. Da war nichts mehr von der leicht unbehaglichen, beinahe schon schüchternen Höflichkeit der Heilerin gegenüber, die er ihr noch als Schüler entgegengebracht hatte. Er ignorierte sie jetzt so häufig, wie es ihm möglich war, sprach nur noch einsilbig mit ihr, zuckte jedes Mal zusammen, wenn sie ihn berührte, und war bedacht darauf, nie wirklich Augenkontakt herzustellen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn sah, entdeckte sie neue Verletzungen an ihm, die er selbst behandelte. Irgendwann mit der Zeit entdeckte sie die Anzeichen für sexuelle Übergriffe, es war offensichtlich bereits zu einer Art Routine geworden und Snape weigerte sich mit einer erschreckenden Gleichgültigkeit über das Thema zu reden.

„Hier steht nichts über sein Dunkles Mal", bemerkte Hermine leise irgendwann mit abwesender Stimme.

„Ich war nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, es zu untersuchen. Er hielt es so gut wie möglich versteckt."

„Aber hat es nicht irgendwelche körperlichen Nebenwirkungen? Ich weiß nicht wirklich viel darüber, wie es funktioniert, aber ich weiß Sie-wissen-schon-wer sorgt dafür, dass es schmerzt, wenn er sie zu sich ruft. Das muss doch auf lange Sicht irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen haben, wenn immer wieder dieselbe Stelle vom Schmerz erfasst wird."

Die Heilerin sah etwas beschämt aus. „Ich habe ehrlich gesagt, nie darüber nachgedacht."

Mit einem abgelenkten Nicken las Hermine weiter. Es wurden meistens keine Zeitangaben gemacht und daher war es schwer, einen Zeitrahmen für diese schreckliche Geschichte zu finden. Das Ende des Krieges war eine Art Überraschung. Der einzige Grund, warum Hermine wusste, dass sie diesen Punkt erreicht hatten, war, weil Madam Pomfrey bemerkte, wie unglücklich Snape schien. Er schien unter Schock zu stehen, noch unnahbarer und mehr oder weniger roboterhafter. Bei dem nächsten Eintrag konnte sie nur auf die Seite starren.

„Er wurde verhaftet?", fragte sie ungläubig,

Madam Pomfrey nickte grimmig. „Beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle, vor jeder Mann sichtbar. Es war Ende November in den letzten Zügen des Krieges. Zurückblickend hätten wir es erwarten müssen, denn sie verhafteten jeden, der unter Verdacht stand ein Todesser zu sein, aber ich denke, wir dachten alle, Professor Snape wäre sicher. Einige Leute aus dem Ministerium befanden sich im Orden und wussten daher von seiner wahren Allianz." Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einer dünnen Linie. „Ich habe Alastor nie wirklich dafür vergeben. Er war es, der das Team, welches ihn mitnahm, anführte."

„Hatte der Schulleiter denn nicht versucht, ihn aufzuhalten?"

„Nein", antwortete Dilys rundheraus. „Er sagte, die Öffentlichkeit musste sehen, dass Gerechtigkeit walte, dass wir für Severus keine Ausnahme machen konnten. Er meinte, er würde niemals verurteilt werden und so sollte das Ministerium seinen Prozess bekommen."

„Er wurde vor Gericht gestellt?"

„Irgendwann dann", sagte das Porträt dunkel. „Nachdem die Standardregulierungen verfolgt wurden – was bedeutetet, nach allem, was Sie gerade gelesen haben, wurde er eine Woche in Askaban festgehalten, bevor man ihm Moodys Team übergeben hat, damit sie ihn dann ein paar Tage verhören konnten, bevor sie ihn vor das Tribunal geschleift haben."

„Gott", wisperte Hermine entsetzt.

Die Heilerin nickte ihr mit einem düsteren Blick zu. „Ich bin zu seiner Verhandlung gegangen. Er sah damals sehr jung und erschrocken aus und er hatte offensichtlich gedacht, sie würden ihn jetzt den Dementoren zum Fraß vorwerfen, nachdem sie ihn nicht mehr brauchten. Seine Begnadigung erfolgte in der letzten Sekunde und man gab ihm keine Zeit, sich davon zu erholen. Er ist direkt in die Schule zurückgekehrt und hat seine Arbeit fortgesetzt. Es war, im Nachhinein, das Beste, was er machen konnte – er muss beschäftigt sein, darf keine Zeit haben, sich über die Dinge Gedanken zu machen – aber damals erschien es mir sehr grausam." Sie tippte mit ihrem Finger auf das Buch und Hermine widmete sich pflichtbewusst – wenn auch widerspenstig – wieder dem Lesematerial vor ihr.

Für sie war es offensichtlich, Snape litt unter einer Kriegsneurose und posttraumatischer Belastungsstörung, aber sie vermutete, die Zauberwelt wusste über solche Dinge nicht Bescheid. Er klagte über ständige Kälte, auch wenn Madam Pomfrey keine psychologischen Ursachen finden konnte. Er schlief kaum, wenn überhaupt, und hätte sich beinahe selbst mit einer Überdosis an Schlaftränken vergiftet, bis er es irgendwann schaffte, den traumlosen Schlaf nicht mehr einnehmen zu müssen. Offenbar war er hochgradig süchtig machend, wenn er zu lange eingenommen wurde, was auch erklärte, warum er ihn heute nicht mehr einnahm. Die Heilerin hatte ihn einmal nach seiner Erfahrung mit den Dementoren gefragt und bei seinem antwortenden Blick war sie froh, keine direkte Antwort von ihm erhalten zu haben. Er war sehr nervös und sprunghaft gewesen und hatte nicht einmal versucht seine grausame Abneigung jedem gegenüber, im Wesentlichen deshalb, weil sie ihm alle im Stich gelassen hatten, zu verstecken und er signalisierte kein Interesse die Lücke, die schon immer zwischen ihm und seinen Kollegen geherrscht hatte, zu schließen. Außerdem waren die Auroren während ihrer ‚Befragung' nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihm umgesprungen und all das zusammen mit den ganzen Schäden aus seiner Vergangenheit ließen ihn unsicher und ständig erschöpft zurück. Er hatte auch viel zu viel getrunken und sich vor dem Unterricht mit Zaubertränken wieder ausgenüchtert.

Snape war ein absolutes körperliches wie auch psychologisches Wrack, als das Schuljahr dann endlich vorbei war. Den Sommer über war er prompt untergetaucht. Als er dann im September wieder zurückkehrte, war er ungefähr so wie jetzt, kalt, distanziert und gefühllos. Er hatte seine Arbeit gewissenhaft und grimmig ausgeführt, gleichgültig der wachsenden Abneigung seitens der Schüler und seiner Kollegen gegenüber, verzog sich in seine Isolation und hatte anscheinend versucht, alle so schnell wie möglich vergessen zu lassen, was er für sie getan hatte.

Hermine schloss äußerst langsam das Buch und lehnte sich zitternd zurück, als sie es anstarrte. „Besitzt die Zauberwelt so etwas wie Psychologen?", fragte sie flüsternd.

„Nein", bestätigte die Heilerin genauso leise. „Ich habe einiges über die Jahre durch Beobachtung aufgeschnappt, aber damals hatte ich nicht gewusst, was gerade passierte. Wenn ich jetzt drüber nachdenke, ging es niemanden von uns, der den Krieg überlebt hatte, wirklich gut, aber die Menschen haben damals nicht darüber nachgedacht – wir haben einfach weitergemacht und gelernt damit zu leben. Severus hatte weitaus mehr erlitten als jeder andere von uns, aber ich denke nicht, dass er sich von irgendwem hätte helfen lassen, wenn wir es gewusst hätten."

„Wie konnte er es ganz allein verarbeiten?", fragte Hermine hilflos und die ältere Frau zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Hermine. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, Okklumentik hat eine sehr große Rolle gespielt, aber ich weiß nicht, wie es wirklich funktioniert. Und der Rest war sein purer Überlebenswille. Ich denke, er wollte nicht davon geschlagen werden. Sie haben selbst gesehen, wie stark er ist und wie viel er ertragen kann. Er ist schon immer so gewesen, selbst als er noch ein kleiner Junge war. Ich schätze irgendwie, das war wohl das Schlimmste von allem", fügte sie langsam hinzu.

„Das verstehe ich nicht…"

Madam Pomfrey beachte sie trostlos. „Selbst als Kind habe ich Severus nie weinen gesehen oder ein Geräusch von ihm gehört, wenn er Schmerzen hatte, egal, was ihm auch zugestoßen war. Er hatte sie hinuntergeschluckt, denn er hatte bestimmt schon sehr früh gelernt, dass Angst und Schmerz zu zeigen die Dinge nur verschlimmern würden. Ich habe nie irgendwelche Beweise gefunden, ob er in seinem Zuhause misshandelt worden ist, aber ich verwette Gringotts gesamtes Vermögen, das es der Fall war. Er besaß das, was ich ‚den Schatten' nenne, gewisse Anzeichen, die nur misshandelte Kinder aufweisen. Es ist nichts Körperliches, nur eine gewisse Dunkelheit in ihren Augen, eine besondere Resignation und Akzeptanz und eine vollkommene Unfähigkeit, jemand anderem zu vertrauen, genau wie eine gewisse emotionale Distanz und eine Abneigung körperlichen Kontakt gegenüber. Er hat alles, was ihm zugestoßen ist, toleriert, so als wenn es ein ganz normaler Teil seines Lebens sei. Er wehrt sich nicht dagegen. Und er wird niemals um Hilfe bitten. Die Meisten denken sicherlich, es ist sein Stolz, aber das ist es nicht. Er glaubt schlichtweg einfach nicht, dass ihm jemand helfen wird, wenn er es denn wagt, zu fragen und er fürchtet sich davor, Schwäche zu zeigen. Er vergräbt all seine Gefühle, sowohl die Guten, als auch die Schlechten und isoliert sich bewusst von anderen Menschen. Ich habe mehr solcher Fälle gesehen als mir lieb ist, aber einen solchen Schaden, wie bei Severus Snape habe ich noch nie gesehen und er ist der Einzige, der niemals irgendwelche Anzeichen einer Verbesserung oder sogar Heilung gezeigt hat."

Wieder biss sie sich auf ihre Lippe und Hermine fragte weiterhin mit leiser Stimme: „Hat Harry auch diesen ‚Schatten'?" Sie wunderte sich bereits seit Jahren über die Erziehung ihres besten Freundes. Er weigerte sich, darüber zu reden.

„Nicht auf dieselbe Art und Weise. Ich bin mir sicher, er hatte keine glückliche Kindheit und man hat sich schrecklich um ihn gekümmert, aber ich denke nicht, dass er misshandelt worden ist. Er ist emotional etwas unterentwickelt, aber nicht allzu schwer beschädigt. Er wurde nicht auf dieselbe Art verängstigt. Er hat die gleiche Akzeptanz und einige Probleme mit Vertrauen, aber die Narben reichen nicht tief genug, um ihn zu isolieren oder er hätte niemals irgendwelche Freundschaften schließen können und er fürchtet sich nicht vor körperlichen Kontakt und distanziert sich nicht emotional. Keiner der Schüler, die Sie kennen, wurden ernsthaft misshandelt."

Ihr Kopf schwirrte, aber sie nickte. Sie musste über so vieles nachdenken.

Die Heilerin deutete auf das letzte Buch in dem Stapel. „Das ist bisher der genauste inoffiziellste Bericht über den Krieg. Schaffen Sie es, es heute Abend noch zu lesen oder wollen Sie es ein anderes Mal fortsetzen?"

Sie schluckte schwer und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein. Lassen Sie es uns hinter uns bringen."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, gibt es nicht sonderlich viel. Es ist nichts, was nicht auch schon vorher passiert ist."

Das stellte sich als wahr heraus, aber dadurch wurde es nicht weniger erschreckend und bedrückend. Madam Pomfrey hatte bemerkt, dass Snape härter denn je war und sich dadurch noch weiter distanzierte. Er war weniger beständig gegen die Behandlungen, stritt sich weniger, hauptsächlich war er einfach nur noch teilnahmsloser. Sein Körper verkraftete den zugefügten Schaden relativ gut, aber sie sorgte sich um die Langzeitauswirkungen auf sein Nervensystem und der Verfall seiner psychologischen Gesundheit.

Als sie mit dem Lesen fertig war und das Buch zurückgegeben hatte, lehnte sich Hermine auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und starrte eine Weile benommen an die Wand und versuchte all dies aufzunehmen. Einige Dinge fügten sich mit einem lauten Klick an ihre Stelle und ergaben jetzt viel mehr Sinn, aber sie konnte sich nie wirklich lange darauf konzentrieren, um den Rest auch zu verarbeiten. Ein kleiner Teil von ihr wollte weinen, aber was brachte das schon? Schließlich seufzte sie. „Es ist schon spät. Ich sollte langsam zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm gehen."

„Nehmen Sie das hier mit", sagte die Heilerin schließlich, als sie ihr eine kleine Phiole mit einer klaren, leicht bläulichen Lösung darin, überreichte. „Es reicht für eine Gabe von traumlosen Schlaf. Sie werden es morgen nicht mehr brauchen, aber heute Abend sollten Sie es nehmen."

„Ich brauche keinen Schlaftrank", protestierte sie.

Dilys bemerkte von ihrem Rahmen aus. „Das würden Sie nicht sagen, wenn Sie jetzt Ihr Gesicht sehen könnten, Hermine. Sie sind weiß wie die Wand und Ihre Augen sind weit aufgerissen. Was Sie heute Abend gelesen haben, ist schrecklich und schockierend und schmerzhaft und das müssen Sie erst verarbeiten, selbst wenn Sie das bisher noch nicht verstanden haben. Gehen Sie ins Bett und nehmen Sie den Trank. Ich werde morgen früh mit Severus reden und ihm sagen, dass Sie sich nicht wohlfühlen. Solange Sie nicht Ihre Gedanken geordnet haben, sollten Sie nicht mit ihm allein sein. Ansonsten wäre es einfach viel zu schmerzhaft."

Hermine dachte einen Moment darüber nach, biss auf ihre Unterlippe, bevor sie schließlich mit ihrem Kopf schüttelte. „Nein. Sagen Sie ihm nicht, dass ich krank sei. Erzählen Sie ihm die Wahrheit."

Das Porträt und die ältere Hexe tauschten erstaunte Blicke aus. „Sind Sie sich sicher?", fragte Dilys. „Er wird nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber sein."

„Er denkt vermutlich, ich hätte bereits alles gelesen", hob sie hervor, doch dann zuckte sie hilflos mit ihren Achseln, und versuchte zu lächeln. „Ich konnte ihn noch nie anlügen. Es gibt wirklich keinen Grund, es ihm zu verheimlichen. Früher oder später wird er es so oder so herausfinden. Wenn Sie es ihm jetzt sagen, dann wird auch er, bis ich ihn wieder sehe, sich mit dem Gedanken etwas arrangiert haben. Ich habe morgen kein Zaubertränke. Außerdem verdient er es zu wissen, dass ich es erfahren habe. Und Sie können auch betonen, dass man mir nicht alles erzählt hat." Nicht zuletzt würde Snape es in ihrem Okklumentik-Unterricht sehen, aber das behielt sie für sich, denn sie hatte keine Ahnung, wer davon wusste und wer nicht und am Ende war es einfacher, einfach nichts zu sagen.

„Guter Punkt", stimmte das Porträt nach einer kurzen Pause zu. „In Ordnung, ich werde es ihm sagen."

„Geht's Ihnen gut, Liebes?", fragte Madam Pomfrey vorsichtig.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke schon. Das war ziemlich viel… ich muss erst darüber nachdenken." Sie seufzte. „Gibt es denn gar nichts, damit es einfacher wird?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir tun, was wir können, was er zulässt, was wir tun können. Es ist nicht ideal, aber das sind unsere einzigen Möglichkeiten."

Nickend sammelte Hermine ihre Sachen ein und verließ leise die Krankenstation. Als sie erst einmal hinter der Sicherheit ihrer Vorhänge versteckt war, zog sie Krummbein an sich, als die ersten Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Einen Augenblick lang erlaubte sie es ich in der Schrecklichkeit dieser Strategie zu schwelgen, bevor sie den Trank nahm und in einer herrlichen Bewusstlosigkeit versank. Ihr letzter klarer Gedanke galt Snape, wie er fuchsteufelswild sein würde, wenn er von ihrem Mitleid ihm gegenüber erfuhr.

* * *

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung berührte Severus es nicht sonderlich von Dilys zu erfahren, dass Granger letztendlich seine jüngsten Einträge gelesen hatte. Er hatte angenommen, sie hätte sie bereits alle gelesen, aber auch so war er etwas über seine eigene Gleichgültigkeit überrascht. Es störte ihn ehrlich nicht, jetzt feste Beweise für seine Vermutungen erhalten zu haben. Diese untypische Teilnahmslosigkeit sorgte Poppy und die Gemälde etwas – und das hörte sich für ihn seltsamerweise nach einer schlechten Rockband aus den siebziger Jahren an, jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte – aber in letzter Zeit konnte er sich nur schwer über Dinge aufregen. Potter konnte natürlich noch alle richtigen Knöpfe drücken, besonders nach dem Vorfall mit dem Denkarium – er kämpfte noch immer damit, den Jungen nicht jedes Mal zu erwürgen, wenn er seinen Gryffindor-Slytherin-Unterricht betrat - und Umbridge konnte ihn auch weiterhin ziemlich ärgern, und manchmal auch die Todesser, aber ansonsten war ihm so ziemlich alles relativ egal. Es war vermutlich ein Symptom von schwereren Depressionen oder etwas Ähnlichem, aber das war ihm auch egal.

Und er hatte Granger nie so gehasst, wie er vorgegeben hatte. Nach so vielen Jahren des frustrierten Unterrichtens war es ein Geschenk, endlich mal eine Schülerin mit einem Gehirn zu haben, selbst wenn sie hin und wieder unerträglich nervig war. Sie befand sich wahrhaftig auf seiner Seite – was ihn anscheinend auf dieselbe Stufe mit einer unterdrückten Hauselfe setzte - und er glaubte zumindest, dass sie nichts weiter erzählen würde. Die Kraft, die er aufbringen müsste, wütend zu werden, war es einfach nicht wert, nicht, wenn es rein gar nichts ändern konnte und er noch andere Dinge hatte, um die er sich kümmern musste.

* * *

Einige Tage später begann der echte Okklumentik-Unterricht. Sie hatte die Theorie gelernt und jetzt war es an der Zeit, diese in die Tat umzusetzen. Als sie nach Ausgangsperre im Kerker ankam, hatte er ihr gezeigt, wie man ein Denkarium benutzte und jetzt fragte er sie, ob es irgendwas gab, was sie dort platzieren wollte, bevor er damit anfing, in ihre Gedanken einzudringen. Heute Abend benutzte er es nicht selbst. Seine Erinnerungen waren auf dem Meeresgrund in seinem Kopf sicherer und er würde sich nicht genauso unterschätzen, wie er es dummerweise bei Potter getan hatte. All seine Verteidigungen standen undurchdringbar an ihrem Platz.

Nachdenklich biss sie auf ihre Lippe und dachte einige Minuten darüber nach, bevor sie überraschenderweise mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, denke ich nicht, Sir. Da gibt es nichts, was wirklich schlimm ist und um ehrlich zu sein, denke ich, haben Sie bereits all meine peinlichen Momente und das, was ich die Jahre über falsch gemacht habe, gesehen."

Seine Lippen zuckten. _Stimmt._ Das meiste hatte er erst im Nachhinein herausgefunden, wenn es schon zu spät war, sie rechtmäßig zu bestrafen, aber wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann war er sich nicht sicher, ob er es überhaupt getan hätte oder nur wenn er Potter zusammen mit ihr hätte kriegen können. Es hat nie irgendwelche böshaften Absichten dahintergesteckt. Ihr Herz hatte am rechten Fleck gesteckt.

„Wie Sie wünschen. Begreifen Sie, Miss Granger, wir fangen jetzt ernsthaft mit dem Training an. Ich werde nach Erinnerungen suchen, die Sie verletzen oder ängstigen werden, sie als emotionale Waffen einsetzen und ich werde nicht aufhören, wenn es Sie aufregen sollte. Ihre Aufgabe heute Abend ist es, mich aufzuhalten und mich davon abzuhalten diese Erinnerungen überhaupt erst zu finden, und wenn ich es tun sollte, dann versuchen Sie mich, zu harmloseren Erinnerungen zu leiten. Später werden Sie dann versuchen, mich aus Ihren Gedanken zu zwingen. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie stark genug sein werden, aber Sie werden zumindest die Theorie lernen."

„Habe ich überhaupt irgendeine Chance auf Erfolg, Sir?", fragte sie. Ihre Augen waren dunkel und seine Lippen zuckten für einen kurzen Moment. Sie hatte es noch nie gemocht, bei etwas zu scheitern.

„Sicherlich nicht in einem so frühen Stadium Ihres Trainings. Und gegen mich vermutlich schon gar nicht. Ich bin kein sonderlich starker Legilimentor, aber ich besitze hier andere Vorteile, Miss Granger, weil ich sehr gut die Menschen einschätzen kann und ich kenne Sie bereits seit fünf Jahren. Ich weiß ziemlich genau, wie Sie denken, ich kenne Ihre Stärken und Ihre Schwächen. Ein anderer Todesser, der es an Ihnen versuchen würde, besäße nicht dieses Wissen und Sie hätten durchaus eine bessere Chance."

„Und gegen Sie-wissen-schon-wem, Sir?"

Er zögerte einen Moment. Die ehrliche Antwort war nein. Ihre Chancen waren genauso groß, wie der eines Schneeballs im Höllenfeuer, aber er vermutete, sie war bereits verängstigt genug. „Nein", gestand er schließlich gütig. „Er verschwendet seine Zeit nicht damit nach irgendwelchen Schwächen zu suchen und findet einen Weg durch Ihre Verteidigung. Er wendet schlichte, brutale Gewalt an und kämpft sich seinen Weg hinein. Gegen ihn sorgt die Okklumentik nur dafür, dass Sie den Angriff überleben werden. Es kann ihn aber nicht aufhalten."

„Sie schaffen es, ihn zu belügen, Sir."

„Aber nur, weil er es nicht weiß. Wenn er es subtiler angehen würde, dann hätte er schon vor geraumer Zeit entdeckt, dass ich noch tiefere Verteidigungsmechanismen besitze, die er bisher noch nicht gesehen hat. Wenn er einmal wüsste, dass sie da wären, dann würde er sie mit Leichtigkeit durchbrechen. Er denkt, er hat alles, zu was ich imstande bin, gesehen, also vertraut er darauf, sollte ich ihn jemals hintergehen, er es dann wissen würde. Mit Gefangenen, die nicht seine Anhänger sind, ist er noch brutaler, als mit seinen Todessern und er wird nichts zurücklassen. Jedoch ist das nicht unser Szenario. Sie sind hier, damit Sie Potter beibringen, können, seine Verbindung zum Schweigen zu bringen, von der der Dunkle Lord bisher noch nichts weiß. Der Gedanke dahinter ist immerhin, dass niemand von Ihnen gefangen genommen wird", fügte er noch sarkastisch hinzu und für einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als ob er ebenfalls lächeln würde.

„Ich habe noch keine Visualisierung gefunden, die für mich funktioniert, Sir. Wie soll ich mich ohne verteidigen? Soll ich eine der anderen Methoden ausprobieren von der Sie mir erzählt haben, wie Ablenkung?"

„Können Sie, aber im Moment würde ich nicht etwas so Kompliziertes vorschlagen. Bloße Willenskraft ist der erste Teil jemanden draußen zu halten und das ist etwas, was Sie schon immer hatten", bemerkte er relativ ironisch mit leichtem Spott in seiner Stimme, der ihn beinahe einen Blick hinter einer respektvollen Aufmerksamkeit erntete. Amüsiert fuhr er fort: „Wenn ich einmal in Ihren Kopf eingedrungen bin, ist Ihre beste Hoffnung, mich jedes Mal abzulenken, wenn ich eine passende, schädigende Erinnerung finden sollte. Es ist einfacher, wenn Sie eine ähnliche Erinnerung auswählen, eine, die mit dem Original verbunden ist. Beachten Sie, dass ein Scheitern nicht zwangsläufig ein wahres Scheitern darstellt und dass Sie durch das, was ich mache auch beeinträchtigt werden und Sie werden es mit Zeit als immer schwieriger empfinden."

„Was ist mit körperlichen Angriffen, Sir? Wenn wir hier einfach nur stehen und uns anstarren… könnte ich dann auch Magie gegen Sie einsetzen?"

„Was, schon wieder?", fragte er trocken und lächelte, als er ihr erröten sah. Das war ein weiterer Grund, warum er sie nicht bestrafen wollte. Es war unglaublich peinlich zu erkennen, dass er so oft von einem Kind besiegt worden war und er würde es einer anderen Seele gegenüber niemals zugeben. Es geschah ihm recht, dafür, dass er sie unterschätzt hatte und er würde bestimmt nicht denselben Fehler zweimal begehen, während sie älter und selbstbewusster wurde. Spott beiseite, es war eine gute Frage. „Das können Sie sicherlich, da Sie in diesem Szenario hier frei und bewaffnet sind, auch wenn es in einem richtigen Verhör niemals der Fall sein würde. Zuerst wird es so oder so recht zweifelhaft sein, ob Sie sich überhaupt konzentrieren können, da Sie kein mentales Bild vor Augen haben, aber gewiss, wenn Sie können, dann versuchen Sie es." Wenn sie es schaffte, seine Schilde zu durchbrechen, dann hatte er es verdient, selbst wenn sie nicht so stark wie Potter war.

„Sind Sie bereit?"

Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe. Er hatte es bereits in ihrem ersten Jahr bemerkt, aber über die letzten fünf Jahre hatte er dieses Wissen verfeinert und dabei bisher einige verschiedene Lippenbeißer identifiziert. Die Spannbreite reichte von Schmerz zu Schuld über Angst bis hin zu Vorfreude und Erwartung. Dieses hier sah wie nervöse Entschlossenheit aus, das wohl Gefährlichste von allen. „Ich denke schon, Sir."

„Legilimens", antwortete er ohne weitere Warnung, seine schwarzen Augen verankerten sich in ihren braunen. Er hatte sie unverhofft getroffen, genau, wie er es erwartet hatte. Da war ein kurzer Angstschimmer, als sie gegen ihn stieß, aber sie war nicht vorbereitet gewesen und er glitt ohne jeglichen Widerstand in ihre Gedanken.

Nie zuvor war sie mental attackiert worden und er spürte ihre Angst; verfolgte sein Standardverfahren. Er benutzte diese Angst als eine Brücke und suchte darüber andere Erinnerungen, in der sie diese Angst und Hilflosigkeit verspürt hatte, verfolgte einfach die natürlichen Verbindungen in ihrem Kopf.

Bilderfetzen ergossen sich über ihn und für einen kurzen Moment ließ er sie einfach vorbeiziehen, ohne sich auf eine bestimmte zu konzentrieren, sondern beobachtete einfach nur, um einen Eindruck von dem zu bekommen, was er da gerade sah. Die Verteidigungen um den Stein der Weisen waren für ihn keine Überraschung; das war ihr erster wahrer Test gewesen, ihre ersten Eindrücke, was diese neue Welt wirklich bedeutete, und das verfolgte er zurück zu einem Bild vom Sprechenden Hut – sie war beinahe zu einer Hutklemmerin geworden, wie er sich noch schwach erinnern konnte, genau wie es bei ihm der Fall gewesen war – was direkt an ihre persönliche Unsicherheit gebunden war. Das war wiederum an ein Bild von einer enttäuschten und finster dreinschauenden Minerva gekoppelt, was ganz sicher ein Albtraum sein musste – er hegte arge Zweifel, ob seine Kollegin jemals eine Ihrer liebsten Schützlingen dermaßen betrachtet hatte oder jemals einen Grund hatte, es tun zu müssen.

_Hmm._ Genau, wie er bereits vermutet hatte, war ihr besessener Zwang, sich ständig beweisen zu müssen, in einer tiefen, schon fast tödlichen Angst zu versagen, verwurzelt. Neugierig begann er sich zu fragen, was diese Angst verursacht hatte und stieß leicht den Fluss der Bilder an, um noch weiter zurückzureisen.

Sie versuchte sich jetzt zu wehren, kämpfte blind gegen den Befehl an und die aufblitzenden Bilder waren jetzt schwerer zu sehen – vorübergehende Bilder von einem lächelnden Mann und einer lächelnden Frau, welche beide genug Ähnlichkeit mit ihr aufwiesen, um sie als ihre Eltern zu entlarven, und das bruchteilige Aufblitzen von Vorschülern in einem Klassenzimmer, die leicht verzerrten Geräusche, die er augenblicklich als Schulhof-Sticheleien und einige der spöttischen Gesänge entlarvte – diese Klänge vergaß man nie, das kannte er nur allzu gut - ein kurzes Bild von ihr als achtjähriges Mädchen, welchem die Tränen über die Wangen liefen…

Severus verstand es besser, als vermutlich jeder von ihnen gedacht hätte. Er beobachtete jetzt seit fast fünfzehn Jahren all seine Schüler und in Miss Granger hatte er beinahe augenblicklich ein Kind erkannt, welches einfach zu klug für ihr Umfeld war, ein Mädchen, welches nie zu ihren gleichaltrigen Klassenkameraden gepasst und daher nie gelernt hatte damit umzugehen. Er war auch so gewesen, aber seine Erziehung war härter und hatte ihm beigebracht, sich zu verstecken, sich zurückzuziehen. Granger hatte das nicht gelernt. Sie war von den Erwachsenen um sich herum ermutigt worden, Eltern und Lehrer gleichermaßen, sie hatten ihr beigebracht hell zu strahlen und der Preis dafür war, keine Freunde, keine Gleichgesinnte zu haben. Ihr akademischer Erfolg und ihre Intelligenz waren schon in ihren frühen Jahren ihr einziger Trost gewesen und das war für sie ein extremer Antrieb gewesen weiterzumachen, denn es war das Einzige, was sie hatte. Jetzt, wo die Welt immer dunkler wurde, wusste sie, dass sie auf die Situation nicht vorbereitet war und verzweifelt versuchte sie, es nicht zu zeigen, überspielte es mit Selbstbewusstsein und Wissen, während sie darunter die ganze Zeit zu Tode verängstigt war und sich davor fürchtete, etwas falsch zu machen. Und sie fürchtete sich davor, ihre beiden einzigen Freunde, die sie jemals hatte, zu verlieren. Potter und Weasley tauchten immer wieder auf, gebunden an ihre Gefühle. Die beiden trieben sie relativ häufig in den Wahnsinn, regelmäßig stritt sie sich mit ihnen und jedes Mal fühlte sie sich elend und verängstigt, bis die beiden ihr scheinheilig für welche belanglose Bagatelle auch immer verziehen, die sie noch meistens angefangen hatten, besorgt die beiden zu verlieren, egal wie wütend die beiden sie machte, denn sie war noch nie gut darin gewesen, Freundschaften zu schließen. Sie hatte niemand anderen.

Auch das verstand Severus nur allzu gut.

Sanft zog er sich aus ihrem Kopf zurück und unterbrach die Verbindung. Sie hatte sich nicht wirklich Mühe gegeben, ihn zu bekämpfen, aber er würde sie deswegen nicht tadeln. Sie musste diese Erinnerungen noch einmal komplett sehen und die daran gebundenen Gefühle noch einmal durchleben und er war nicht im Geringsten überrascht, sie weinen zu sehen, noch überraschte es ihn sonderlich, wie sehr sie versuchte, es zu unterdrücken. Schließlich drehte er sich gedankenverloren zur Wand um, damit sie sich wieder sammeln und er das abwägen konnte, was er gerade über sie erfahren hatte. Genügsam setzte er die neuen Puzzlestücke von ihr in sein mentales Bild von ihr ein. Er besaß jetzt die Schlüssel zu ihrem Verstand, wenn er sie denn wollte. Jetzt musste er nur noch einen Weg finden, wie er ihr beibringen konnte diese Verbindungen umzuorganisieren, damit es einem Eindringling schwerer fiel, diese Wege zu verfolgen. Wie jedoch, da war er sich noch nicht sicher. Er hatte nicht gelogen, als er Dumbledore sagte, er hätte keine Ahnung, wie er jemanden etwas beibringen sollte, was er instinktiv schaffte. Dennoch schienen sich die beiden in gewissen Dingen zu ähneln, also wenn er vielleicht ein paar Tage darüber nachdachte, dann könnte ihm etwas Passendes einfallen.

„Ich denke, das reicht für heute Abend", sagte er ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen, als ihr Schluchzen verebbt war. „Sie verstehen jetzt, wie der Angriff eines Legilimentors aussieht, oder nicht?"

Granger schniefte schwer. „Ja, Sir." Dann drehte er sich zu ihr herum und sie erkannte, er erwartete etwas mehr, also atmete sie einmal zitternd durch. „Es funktioniert, indem man Parallelen zwischen den Erinnerungen sucht und diese dann wie Trittsteine benutzt, um tiefer vorzudringen."

„Ganz genau." Gott sei Dank war sie so klug. Selbst wenn er und Potter sich nicht so hassen würden, dann hätte der Junge dennoch niemals so schnell das Konzept erfasst.

„Haben Sie alles gesehen, Sir?", fragte sie mit kleiner Stimme.

_Ich habe gefragt, ob Sie etwas verstecken wollen_. Er hielt den Tadel zurück. Es war eine natürliche Frage und Potter hatte ihm dasselbe gefragt, wenn auch viel streitlustiger. „Nur kurze Eindrücke von jeder Erinnerung, aber nicht die Erinnerung als solche. Ich habe nur genug gesehen, um eine Ahnung davon zu haben, worum es in dieser Erinnerung ging und wenn es ein ernsthafter Angriff gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich mich individuell auf jede konzentrieren können, um sie ganz zu sehen. Also, wie würden Sie sich dagegen verteidigen?"

Dieses Lippenbeißen sollte allem Anschein nach weitere Tränen zurückhalten, obwohl sie auch angestrengt nachdachte. Trotz ihrer jüngsten Versuche erwachsen zu werden, war sie noch unglaublich durchschaubar, zumindest für ihn. „Ich schätze, es gibt zwei Wege, Sir."

„Fahren Sie fort."

„Ich könnte versuchen unterschiedliche Parallelen zu finden, um sie an andere Erinnerungen zu knüpfen, wodurch die… Trittsteine in eine andere Richtung führen würden?" Sie gestikulierte während des Sprechens mit ihrer Hand, eine Art Spirale, um ihre Bedeutung zu untermauern.

„Ja, aber das würde eine gewisse Vorbereitungszeit erfordern. Das wäre eine Möglichkeit, wenn Sie denn einmal wissen, wo Sie am Verwundbarsten sind, aber es ist beinahe unmöglich, es schnell und spontan zu machen, wenn Sie gerade angegriffen werden."

Sie nickte langsam. „Die einzig andere Möglichkeit, die mir dann noch einfällt, ist, darauf zu warten, auf was Sie oder sonst wer sich konzentrieren, um dann zu versuchen diese Konzentration zu stören, während sie abgelenkt sind, aber das ist offensichtlich ziemlich kompliziert."

Er nickte. „Das ist es, weshalb auch die beste Methode die ist, eine Verteidigung aufzubauen, die einen Angriff in aller erster Linie verhindert oder zumindest den Aufprall etwas mindert, damit Sie weiterhin funktionieren können. Selbsterkenntnis ist hier der Schlüssel. Wenn Sie sich selbst gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, was Ihre größten Schwachstellen sind, dann wissen Sie auch, was Sie zu erwarten haben. Sie müssen auch die Visualisierung für sich finden, die für Sie am besten funktioniert. Wie kommt Potter mit der Meditation voran?"

„Wenn wir zusammen üben, schafft er es meistens, Sir, aber ich bin mir sicher, wie gut es läuft, wenn er alleine ist. Er sagt, er wiederholt die Übungen jeden Abend und die Träume hätten nachgelassen und ich glaube ihm auch, aber Ron sagt, er murmelt noch immer im Schlaf und er scheint nicht ruhiger zu werden."

Finster nickte Severus. „Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet. Wir können es nur versuchen, Miss Granger, das ist auch schon alles. Also schön, Sie können dann jetzt gehen. Ich sehe Sie dann morgen früh wieder."

„Ja, Sir. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht."

* * *

Hermine verbrachte viel Zeit damit, ihre Visualisierung zu finden. Snape hatte ihr viele verschiedene Beispiele mit auf den Weg gegeben und sie wurde von dem Gedanken, eine Bibliothek aufzubauen, um ihr Wissen zu organisieren, stark in Versuchung geführt. Dadurch könnte sie alles viel einfacher abrufen, sie ging sogar so weit und machte sich ein paar Notizen darüber, wie sie alles sortieren könnte. Es wäre perfekt, um ihren Verstand zu ordnen, aber als Verteidigung sah sie nur wenig Sinn darin – es erschien erschreckend einfach in solch einem organisierten System Informationen zu finden. Vielleicht hatte sie ja irgendwann mal die Zeit dazu sich genauere Gedanken darüber zu machen, aber jetzt brauchte sie etwas anderes, etwas Einfacheres, was ihren Verstand beschützen könnte.

* * *

Erst ein paar Wochen später verriet Harry ihnen den wahren Grund, warum sein Okklumentik-Unterricht beendet war, gestand seinen beiden Freunden in ihrer gewohnten Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum, beschämt die Wahrheit.

Hermine hätte ihm dafür eine herunterhauen können. „Du hast was?", zischte sie fuchsteufelswild. „Harry, du kannst nicht einfach herumlaufen und deinen Kopf in das Denkarium anderer Leute stecken! Hast du denn gar nichts von Dumbledore gelernt? Wenn er dich vielleicht zurechtgewiesen hätte, dann hättest du vielleicht auf ihn gehört…"

„Hermine, Hermine, bitte, hör auf. Ich weiß, ich weiß, dass es falsch war, ich weiß, ich hätte es nicht tun dürfen, ich weiß auch, dass Snape jedes Recht der Welt hat, wütend auf mich zu sein, aber jetzt ist bereits zu spät etwas zu ändern… hört mir zu, ich… ich will euch erzählen, was ich gesehen habe. Es war… es war so grausam", beendete er mit kleiner Stimme den Satz und der Blick in seinen Augen ließ ihre Wut erst einmal verschwinden und sie hörte zu.

Während er sprach, konnte sie seinen Schmerz verstehen, er klang so fassungslos. Es hatte angefangen, einfach nur, weil sein Vater und Sirius gelangweilt waren. Snape hatte nichts getan, war nicht einmal in ihrer Nähe gewesen und sie hatten, ohne jeglichen Grund, angefangen ihn zu schikanieren. Sie konnte aus Harrys Stimme heraushören, dass ein Großteil seiner Illusion verschwunden war. Egal, was er vielleicht auch gehört hatte, er hatte sich immer an den Gedanken geklammert, dass diese Fehde Snapes Schuld gewesen war und jetzt sah es so aus, als ob er sich geirrt hatte.

Noch während Harry sich weiterhin mit seiner enttäuschten Verwirrung auseinandersetzte, erinnerte sich Hermine an eine Seite aus der Schülerakte. _Laut Diagnose wurde er dazu gezwungen Seife zu schlucken… _also das war an dem Tag geschehen. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie jemand so etwas tun konnte. Auch sie hatte über die Jahre schon einige Schikanen einstecken müssen, aber was man Snape angetan hatte, war einfach nur noch krank gewesen.

Dann begann Harry von seiner Mutter zu erzählen und sie erstarrte, lauschte aufmerksam. Harry konzentrierte sich hauptsächlich darauf, wie Lily noch nicht einmal den Anblick von James ertragen konnte, aber er erzählte ihnen auch, wie Snape reagiert hatte und Hermine musste sich auf ihre Lippe beißen, um ein nach Luft schnappen zu unterdrücken. Er hatte seine Freundin ein Schlammblut genannt? Nun, kein Wunder, dass die beiden sich zerstritten hatten. Wenn Ron, und eigentlich auch Harry, so etwas zu ihr sagen würden, würde sie auch erst einmal nicht mehr mit ihnen reden.

Nur mit Mühe schob sie diesen Gedanke zur Seite, um sich später damit zu beschäftigen, ihr Freund brauchte jetzt ein Gespräch, um das Durcheinander in seinem Kopf wieder zu ordnen. Er hatte den Vater, den er nie gekannt hatte, immer verehrt und jetzt dieses schimmernde Bild zu verlieren, hatte ihn ziemlich hart getroffen.

„Ich fühle mich wirklich mies", beendete Harry schließlich zappelnd seine Geschichte. „Ich… ich wollte mich schon beinahe bei ihm entschuldigen."

„Gott, Harry, tu das bloß nicht", schoss es alarmiert aus ihr heraus. „Er wird dich umbringen."

„Ich dachte, du magst ihn inzwischen", bemerkte Ron verblüfft. Sie hatte den Jungen nicht viel erzählt, sie hatte ihnen sicherlich nichts von ihrer morgendlichen Joggingstunde oder seiner indirekten Inspiration zur DA und Harrys Interview erzählt oder hatte ihnen Einzelheiten von ihrem Unterricht mit Madam Pomfrey vermittelt, aber ihr war es unmöglich gewesen, alles vor ihnen geheim zu halten. Sie wussten, wenn er verletzt war, dann half sie ihm manchmal, und dass sie auch mal außerhalb des Unterrichts ein Wort mit ihm austauschte und sie gelegentlich auch mal eine zivilisierte Unterhaltung hinbekamen und, während sie darüber nachdachte, erkannte sie, hatte sie ihnen auch davon berichtet, wie sie vor Weihnachten zu ihm hinunter in die Kerker gegangen war, um ihn zu fragen, ob er etwas wusste und sie dann mit ihm arbeiten durfte, um sich abzulenken. Weder Harry noch Ron konnten es verstehen, aber solange sie dachten, es wären nur gelegentliche Zwischenfälle und er sich in der Öffentlichkeit ihnen gegenüber weiterhin, wie ein Mistkerl verhielt, würden sie schon nicht ausrasten. Es konnte nicht anhalten, früher oder später würden sie alles herausfinden und dann würden sie nie wieder ein Wort mit ihr wechseln, aber im Moment war alles ziemlich krisensicher.

„Soweit würde ich nicht gehen", antwortete sie etwas unwohl, bevor sie es mit einem Schulterzucken abtat und reuevoll lächelte. „Und ich weiß, wie er sein kann."

„Ich schätze, ich sollte trotzdem versuchen es irgendwie wieder gut zu machen", murmelte Harry.

„Dafür ist es jetzt wohl etwas zu spät", sagte sie verzweifelt. „Eine Schande, dass du nicht daran gedacht hast, bevor du herumschnüffeln musstest."

„Ja, ich weiß…"

„Gib schon auf, Mann", entschied Ron. „Das ist einfach sinnlos. Snape hat dich schon immer gehasst und er wird dich auch weiterhin hassen. Du kannst schließlich auch keinen Nebel schlagen."

Etwas machte in Hermines Kopf _Klick_ und zur Überraschung ihrer beiden Freunde, warf sie sich Ron um den Hals und umarmte ihn. „Du bist ein Genie."

„Bin ich?"

„Also du hast deine Momente."

„Cool. Wirst du mir auch verraten, worum es geht?"

„Nein."

* * *

Am selben Abend sah sich wieder dem Zaubertränkemeister in einem leeren Raum in den Kerkern gegenüberstehen. „Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, warum wir das unbedingt so spät am Abend machen müssen", beschwerte sie sich halbherzig.

„Weil ich keine Freizeit habe und weil selbst die dümmsten Idioten an dieser Schule niemals glauben würden, dass Sie irgendeine Förderung in Zaubertränke brauchen", antwortete Snape ziemlich genervt – vermutlich, weil er gezwungen war, ihr ein indirektes Kompliment zu

machen, was er schon immer gehasst hatte. „Noch würde jemand glauben, dass Sie wirklich nachsitzen müssten, da immerhin all Ihre Regelbrüche außerhalb des Unterrichtes stattfinden und es somit nie Beweise gegeben hat. Haben Sie schon Fortschritte gemacht?"

„Harry scheint jetzt ruhiger, aber anscheinend redet er noch immer im Schlaf", berichtete sie und bemerkte die Anspannung um seine Augen herum, als sie Harrys Namen aussprach. Kein Wunder, ernsthaft. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, wütend auf Harry zu sein. Harry verdiente wirklich Schlimmeres als er von Snape gerade erfuhr, wenn auch sicherlich nicht alles. „Ich denke, ich habe jetzt meine Visualisierung gefunden", bot sie ihm zur Ablenkung an.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Bereiten Sie sich dann vor und ich werde nachsehen."

Für einen kurzen Moment schloss sie ihre Augen, konzentrierte sich, atmete, wie er es ihr gezeigt hatte, nahm die ruhige Stille des Kerkers in sich auf und stellte sich das, was sie wollte bildlich vor, bevor sie wieder ihre Augen öffnete und seinen Blick traf. „Legiliemens", flüsterte er und sie kämpfte darum das Bild zu halten, während sie gegen den aufbauenden Druck ankämpfte und ihre Sicht in Dunkelheit verschwand.

Als die Verbindung zwischen ihnen brach, konnte sie sich wieder auf sein Gesicht konzentrieren und sah, wie er sie nachdenklich betrachtete. „Nebel. Gute Wahl, wenn auch nicht das, was ich von Ihnen erwartet hatte."

„Was hatten Sie denn erwartet, Sir?"

„Ich dachte, Sie wären der Typ für die Lügner-Palast-Methode." Plötzlich lächelte er. „Ich dachte, Sie würden die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe greifen, sich selbst eine Bibliothek zu erbauen."

Es war pure Zeitverschwendung ihn anzustarren, aber sie tat es dennoch und sein Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht", gestand sie widerwillig. „Ich denke, es könnte durchaus für mich geeignet sein, aber es würde zu lange dauern und es wäre zu kompliziert. Soweit ich weiß, könnte man mich schon morgen entführen. Daher muss ich etwas Einfacheres benutzen."

„Ihr Vertrauen in uns rührt mich", antwortete er sarkastisch.

„Mit allem nötigen Respekt, Sir, ich habe bereits den Überblick über all das verloren, was Hogwarts in den letzten fünf Jahren hätte verhindern sollen." Nicht einbezogen waren die Dinge, die Hogwarts erlaubt hatte. Die ganze Affäre um den Stein der Weisen war ihr noch immer verdächtig und vielleicht auch ein paar der anderen Vorfälle.

„Touché", räumte er mit einem leichten Schnauben ein. „Und Sie haben recht, ein komplexes Konstrukt wie die Lügner-Palast-Methode braucht Jahre im Aufbau."

„Haben Sie eine, Sir?"

„So in etwa, ja, als ein Teil meiner tiefer liegenden Ebenen meines Verstandes, aber ich benutze sie nicht als meine Verteidigung; es nützt mir vielmehr zur Ordnung und Organisation und Struktur."

Sie nickte. „Also ist Nebel eine gute Wahl?"

„Ja. Es wird für Sie genauso funktionieren wie für mich das Wasser tut, also wird es mir einfacher fallen, Ihnen dabei zu helfen, es zu verfeinern und selbstverständlich gibt es jede Menge Analogien und Metaphern für Ihren Verstand, um alles zu verarbeiten."

Hermine grinste. „Im Grunde war es etwas, was Ron gesagt hatte."

„Grundgütiger Gott. Weasley hat etwas Sinnvolles gesagt?"

„Sir!", protestierte sie und er bedachte sie mit einem gänzlich unverfrorenen Lächeln.

„Jetzt, wo Sie Ihre Visualisierung haben, müssen Sie damit arbeiten, unterschiedliche Methoden entwickeln, Dinge im Nebel zu verstecken. Ich habe Ihnen einige meiner Methoden gezeigt, aber der Nebel ermöglicht Ihnen noch mehr Möglichkeiten. Mit der Zeit könnten Sie einige ziemlich unangenehme Verteidigungen aufbauen. Überlegen Sie sich, was Sie vermutlich gebrauchen könnten und versuchen Sie dann Prioritäten zu setzen."

„Ja, Sir. Macht es überhaupt Sinn das Harry jetzt schon beizubringen?"

„Sagen Sie es mir."

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um zu lügen, aber seine schwarzen Augen blieben beständig und stechend und sie konnte es nicht. „Er ist noch nicht bereit", gestand sie. „Er sagt, er klärt seinen Kopf und er scheint auch ruhiger zu sein, aber ich denke nicht, dass er für so etwas hier schon bereit ist."

Da nickte er. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, Miss Granger, wäre ich überrascht, wenn er es jemals wäre. Was auch immer die Antwort auf die Verbindung zwischen ihm und dem Dunklen Lord ist, Okklumentik ist es nicht. Meditation, den Kopf zu klären, diese Träume nicht weiter zu verfolgen – all dies wird ihm helfen, aber es ist sicherlich nicht die endgültige Lösung. Dennoch ist es das, was wir haben. Geben Sie Ihr Bestes. Niemand erwartet ein Wunder. Außer vermutlich Sie selbst."

„Danke, Sir", antwortete sie verbittert. „Ich habe jedoch noch eine Frage zur Okklumentik…"

„Was Sie nicht sagen", entgegnete er gedehnt, lächelte kurz, bevor er mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Fahren Sie fort."

„Ich habe mir Gedanken über die Langzeitnebenwirkungen gemacht, wenn man es zu häufig anwendet."

Sie wusste, sie ging ein Risiko mit dieser Frage ein. Im Grunde hatte sie Snape gerade gefragt, ob er verrückt wurde, weil er ständig seine Gefühle unterdrückte und innerlich zuckte sie zusammen, als sich sein Blick verhärtete und seine Augen mit unmissverständlicher Wut anfingen zu funkeln. Nach einer sehr langen Pause, atmete er sehr langsam aus und fragte knapp: „Und warum sollten Sie sich wohl über so etwas Gedanken machen?"

„Ich frage mich, ob es jeden gleich beeinflusst. Wenn Harry lernt damit umzugehen und er es relativ häufig anwendet oder wenn ich damit jetzt häufiger arbeiten würde, würde es uns genauso beeinflussen, wie es bei Ihnen der Fall ist?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Ich würde nur gerne wissen, worauf ich achten muss."

Seine Augen zogen sich zusammen und er sah noch immer ziemlich genervt aus, aber seine Züge hatten sich etwas entspannt. „In gewisser Weise", sagte er schließlich kurz angebunden, „aber es hängt mehr von der Persönlichkeit des Okklumentors ab und wofür es eingesetzt wird. Eine der Nebenwirkungen, die Sie vielleicht schon unbewusst erfahren haben, sind Ihre Träume…"

„Führen Sie deshalb ein Traumtagebuch?", fragte sie, bevor sie sich selbst stoppen konnte und erstarrte._ Scheiße!_

Snape sah jetzt wirklich wütend aus. „Die beiden haben Ihnen wirklich alles gezeigt, nicht wahr?", flüsterte er in einem sehr gefährlichen Ton. Sein gesamter Körper hatte sich kurz komplett angespannt, so als ob er sie jederzeit angreifen würde.

Panisch schüttelte Hermine wild ihren Kopf. „Nein, Sir, und ich habe es mir auch gar nicht angesehen oder irgendwas anderes. Phineas hat mir nur gesagt, was es war, ich schwöre es."

Er wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab, entfernte sich von seinem Platz, wo er gelassen gegen seinen Schreibtisch gelehnt hatte und ging langsam zu der anderen Seite hinüber. Als er dann Minuten später wieder das Wort ergriff, hatte seine Stimme wieder den ruhigen, distanzierten Ton angenommen, in dem er für gewöhnlich unterrichtete, obwohl sie vermutete, dass er noch nicht ganz so kontrolliert war, wie er tat.

„Wenn Sie die Okklumentik zu exessiv einsetzen, wird es Ihre Träume für eine kurze Zeit komplett unterdrücken, je nachdem, wie sich Ihre Verteidigung entwickelt und sich entsprechend anpasst, während sich Ihr Verstand tatsächlich selbst sortiert. Das wird Auswirkung auf Ihre Stimmung haben und Sie werden ein Defizit in Ihrer Schlafqualität bemerken, aber es wird nur ein paar Wochen anhalten. Danach fangen wieder die Träume an, aber es wird sein, als ob Sie lediglich die Träume eines anderen beobachten. Sie werden nicht mehr bewusst träumen, noch werden irgendwelche Gefühle an die meisten gebunden sein und Sie werden sich nur sehr selten klar und deutlich an sie erinnern können."

„Die meisten, Sir?"

„Nicht einmal Okklumentik kann die Albträume unterdrücken", flüsterte er. „Sie werden weitaus weniger und auch nur die Schlimmsten werden Ihre Verteidigung durchdringen, aber die Nebenwirkung ist die, dass diejenigen, die durchdringen werden, im Vergleich am schwersten zu ertragen sind."

„Verstehe, Sir."

„Und da Sie sich sicherlich endlos fragen werden, ja, das ist der Grund, warum ich ein Traumtagebuch führe", fügte er schwerfällig hinzu, während sein Blick starr auf die Wand gerichtet blieb. „Meine Träume aufzuzeichnen hilft mir dabei festzustellen, welche Bereiche meiner Psyche am anfälligsten zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt sind. Die anderen Bemerkungen hätten für Sie keinen Sinn ergeben, wenn Sie denn hineingesehen hätten; es ist mein privater Code. Sie sind größtenteils psychologisch. Und von heute an werde ich dieses Buch mit einem Schutzzauber belegen. Wenn jemand außer mir selbst es berühren sollte, wird es verbrennen. Ich werde auch jeden einzelnen Punkt von Gryffindor abziehen, sollten Sie jemals auf diese Art und Weise in meine Privatsphäre eindringen."

„Ja, Sir", antwortete sie kleinlaut, lief vor Scham rot an, bevor sie leicht das Thema wechselte. „Warum würden Sie so etwas aufschreiben?", wagte sie vorsichtig zu fragen.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Selbstkenntnis ist wichtig, Miss Granger. Ich kenne die Dinge, vor denen ich mich fürchte und bei denen ich meine Kontrolle verliere und ich kenne die Teile in mir, die am meisten… geschädigt sind. Sie zu studieren hilft mir, mich vorzubereiten, damit diese Dinge nicht so einfach gegen mich eingesetzt werden können. Es ist sicherlich keine perfekte Lösung, aber das ist, was ich habe. Kenn dich selbst, wie man so schön sagt."

„Verstehe, Sir. Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was Sie mir heute Abend beibringen wollen?"

„Nein. Sie sollten jetzt schlafen gehen."

„Werde ich, wenn Sie es auch tun", erwiderte sie, bevor sie die Worte aufhalten konnte.

„Ich tue jetzt einfach mal so, als ob ich das nicht gehört habe, Miss Granger. Sie bewegen sich bereits auf sehr dünnem Eis. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie."

„Ja, Sir."

* * *

Severus erwachte mit dem Wissen, dass sich etwas auf einer fundamentalen Ebene verändert hatte, aus einem geplagten und unruhigen Schlaf. Für einen Moment, in dem er darauf wartete, dass sich sein Kopf klärte und er erkennen würde, dass all dies nur ein Traum war, erstarrte er. Nach einer kurzen Pause kehrte die Wirklichkeit wieder zurück. Nein, er träumte nicht, er hatte sich nicht geirrt. Er konnte sich nur allzu gut an dieses Gefühl erinnern.

„Oh verflucht noch mal", flüsterte er seufzend in die leere Dunkelheit seines Schlafzimmers. „Nicht das. Nicht schon wieder."


	11. 11

**"Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
Is so much simpler than change..."**_  
– Linkin Park, 'Easier To Run'._

Severus begann sich langsam über das Geplapper im Lehrerzimmer zu ärgern und er versuchte, sich auf sein Magazin zu konzentrieren. Normalerweise würde er sich in die Friedlichkeit seines Kerkers zurückziehen – oder so viel Frieden, wie er im Moment mit seinen kreisenden Gedanken bekommen konnte – aber seit Dumbledore sie verlassen hatte, wagte er es nicht. Es war viel sicherer dort zu sein, wo er Umbridge im Auge behalten konnte und somit vor dem nächsten verfluchten Erlass gewarnt war, bevor er auch verhängt wurde. „Würdet ihr wohl alle die Klappe halten?", fragte er schließlich ziemlich genervt. „Was kann schon so interessant sein?"

„Nymphadora."

„Tonks? Warum? Ist sie über etwas Interessanteres als sonst gestolpert?" Die junge Aurorin nervte ihn. Sie war eine schrecklich unfallanfällige Schülerin gewesen und als Ordensmitglied war sie fröhlich und optimistisch genug, um ihn unglaublich auf die Palme zu bringen. Glücklicherweise versuchte sie nur selten mit ihm zu reden, aber das war nur ein schwacher Trost, obwohl sie auch ziemlich gut darin war, Moody zu ärgern und das war immer was wert.

„Sie hat anscheinend ihr Auge auf niemand anderen als unseren lieben Remus geworfen", erzählte Minerva ihm.

Irgendwie kindisch gab er ein würgendes Geräusch von sich, wenn auch er sich einen perversen Witz darüber verkniff, warum Lupin wohl gerne mit einer Metamorphmagus spielen würde – zumindest sprach er es nicht aus. „Gott steh uns bei. Das ist bereits von Beginn an zum Scheitern verurteilt." Sicherlich war sie nicht so blind oder dermaßen bescheuert?

„Seien Sie sich da nicht so sicher."

„Warum, hat er ihr bereits einen Antrag gemacht?", fragte er spöttisch.

„Oh nein, er ist viel zu stur und hält sie im Moment auf Abstand. Nein, ihr Patronus hat sich in einen Wolf verwandelt. Selbst Sie müssen zugeben, dass es süß ist."

„Ich könnte brechen", antwortete er kühl, wandte sich wieder seinem Magazin zu und starrte ausdrucklos auf die Seiten, während er versuchte herauszufinden, warum er sich auf einmal so unwohl fühlte. Gedanken an seinen Patronus riefen ansonsten in ihm immer eine gewisse Trauer hervor und manchmal auch Schuld. Angst war neu. Was machte es schon, wenn Tonks jetzt auch in die Liga derer aufgestiegen war, deren Patronus eine unerwiderte Liebe reflektierte? Sie sollte sich glücklich schätzen, ihrer war zumindest nicht so peinlich wie seine Hirschkuh…

Ein kalter Schauer lief seine Wirbelsäule hinunter. Seit einer sehr langen Zeit hatte er keinen Patronus mehr gezaubert, nicht seit dem Anfang des Krieges… vieles hatte sich seither in seinem Leben verändern.

_Oh Scheiße._

Sobald es ihm glaubhaft möglich war, entschuldigte sich Severus und eilte hastig hinunter in die Sicherheit seines Kerkers und versuchte mit aller Macht die aufsteigende Panik zu unterdrücken. Das war gefährlich – wenn sich sein Patronus verändert hatte, was beunruhigenderweise ziemlich genau danach aussah, dann würde es Dumbledore letztendlich herausfinden. Er wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, was dann passieren würde. Der Schulleiter traute ihm schon so, wie es jetzt war, nicht über den Weg.

Und wenn sich sein Patronus verändert hatte, dann bedeutete das, er hatte auch seine Verbindung zu ihr verloren. Nur der alleinige Gedanke schmerzte, was nichts weiter als eine weitere Widerspiegelung seiner eigenen Verwirrung war. Er hatte nie wirklich gemocht, wie er so lange solche Gefühle für Lily hegen konnte und wenn er absolut ehrlich mit sich war, dann mochte er sie nicht einmal mehr, aber er wollte dennoch nicht dieses letzte Stück von ihr verlieren. Er wollte sich auch nicht mit all den Komplikationen auseinandersetzen, die ein veränderter Patronus mit sich brachte und was es bedeuten würde, da er immerhin bereits seit Tagen versuchte, eben nicht darüber nachzudenken. Was für ein Durcheinander. Zügig schritt er durch seine Gemächer, nahm die Stufen hinunter zu seinem Labor, der einzige Ort, wo ihm eine gewisse Privatsphäre garantiert war, weil es hier keine Bilderrahmen gab, und dann setzte er sich auf einen der Stühle in der ersten Sitzreihe. Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete er einmal tief durch, sammelte sich und konzentrierte sich angestrengt.

„Expecto Patronum", flüsterte er schließlich und öffnete ziemlich nervös seine Augen, um das Ergebnis zu betrachten.

* * *

Unter diesen Umständen, mit dieser unerwünschten Erkenntnis und seinem kleinen Problem mit seinem Patronus, war Severus' Stimmung nicht wirklich auf dem Höhepunkt. Es war wirklich nicht Grangers Schuld, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, es an ihr auszulassen – so sehr er diesen Teil seiner Persönlichkeit auch hasste, so war es dennoch ein Teil von ihm, schön oder nicht. Sie jeden Morgen mehr oder weniger zu ignorieren und einfach nur zu schweigen war gut und schön, das war normal, und wenn er sich dabei erwischte, wie er sie öfters Mal aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete oder sich auf ihre Atmung konzentrierte, dann war das sein Problem und nichts, was irgendwer bemerken würde. Genauso lief es mit seinen barschen Bemerkungen im Unterricht oder die Art und Weise, wie er ihre Hausaufgaben zerpflückte, das war ein Teil seiner Rolle, und wenn er sich im Krankenflügel befand, war er für gewöhnlich nicht in der Verfassung, damit seine Gedanken irgendwelche gefährlichen Wege einschlugen, obwohl er schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr dort gewesen war.

Aber die Okklumentik-Stunden… ah, die waren eine ganz andere Geschichte. Jetzt wusste er es, verfing sich immer weiter, mit jedem weiteren gewagten Vorstoß, in ihren Verstand und er bekämpfte es mit allem, was in ihm steckte.

Leider gab es nichts, wie er es bekämpfen konnte, da er ihr entweder Schmerzen zufügte oder ihr seine widerspenstige Bewunderung zollte, weil sie ihm widerstand. Und, wie immer, war er müde und gestresst, wodurch seine Geduld unglaublich kurz angebunden war und heute Abend schaffte er es einfach nicht, sich weiterhin zu beherrschen.

Mit einer unvernünftigen Wut ihrem steigenden Widerstand gegen seine gewöhnlichen Versuche in ihren Kopf einzudringen, selbst wenn das der alleinige Zweck dieser Stunden war, veränderte er seine Taktik und zeigte ihr stattdessen eine Erinnerung, um sie abzulenken und ihre Vereidigung zu schwächen. Es war eine legitime Methode, aber es gab wirklich keine Entschuldigung für die Erinnerung, die er sich aussuchte; eine von vor einigen Jahren, als er in den Krankenflügel gerufen worden war, nachdem Poppy nicht mehr weitergewusst hatte. Dort wurde er mit dem Anblick einer Schülerin konfrontiert, die halb Mädchen und halb Katze gewesen war. Damals war sie zu der Zeit sediert gewesen, was bedeutet, sie hatte nicht sehen können, wie er vor Lachen kaum noch gradestehen konnte, sich an den Türrahmen klammern musste und ihn beinahe die Tränen über seine Wangen gelaufen waren, das heißt, bis jetzt, denn jetzt zeigte er es ihr.

Das kurze Aufflackern von antwortender Wut war genug, um leichte Schuldgefühle in ihm auszulösen und er begann sich zurückzuziehen, bereitete sich darauf vor, die Verbindung zu ihr zu unterbrechen und mit ihr die neue Strategie zu besprechen, bis zu dem Moment, wo sie zurückschlug und selbst eine Erinnerung hervorbrachte. Er brauchte einen Moment, um den Unterstand des Quidditch-Stadions zu erkennen und noch einen Augenblick länger, um ihren Standpunkt zu erkennen. Bis dahin hatte die Erinnerung-Granger bereits ihren Zauberstab gezogen und sein Bein angezündet und er hatte mit, was im Nachhinein betrachtet, wirklich ein schrilles Kreischen war, geantwortet, gekoppelt mit einem würdelosen Herumgetrampel, um das Feuer zu löschen, anstatt wie jeder normale Zauberer seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und rational mit der Sache umzugehen. Er mochte kein Feuer, zumindest dann nicht, wenn es gegen ihn eingesetzt wurde, und er hatte sich in diesem Moment ziemlich stark auf einen stablosen Gegenzauber konzentriert.

Seine Wut loderte bei der Erinnerung an diese Erniedrigung auf und er antwortete mit einer genauso unfreundlichen Bilderflut, in der sie beinahe auf ihrem Platz mit hochgestreckter, wild wedelnder Hand, auf und ab hüpfte und mit einem schon fast letalen Eifer jede Frage beantworten wollte. Sie hatte beinahe zwei Jahre gebraucht, um diese grässliche Angewohnheit abzulegen und selbst jetzt noch fiel sie, wenn sie sich besonders für ein Thema ereifern konnte, in diese alte Gewohnheit zurück.

Es sah ganz danach aus, als ob auch jetzt ihr Blut brodelte, da sie mit dem Irrwicht aufwartete, den Lupin eingefädelt hatte. Severus hatte ihn bereits gegen seinen Willen gesehen. Dieser Mistkerl hatte ihn anschließend eine Woche lang jeden Abend im Lehrerzimmer herbeigezaubert und die Erinnerung ließ Scham und Wut in ihm auflodern, als er jetzt komplett die Kontrolle verlor. Boshaft griff er nach der schlimmsten Erinnerung, eine, für die er sich wirklich schämte – letztes Jahr, als Draco ihre Zähne verhext hatte und er jeden auf grausame Art und Weise dazu gebracht hatte, sie auszulachen. Seine damalige Reaktion war vollkommen gedankenlos und aus Zorn geborenen, genau, wie es auch heute der Fall war.

Und, genau wie schon damals, verletzte sein Verhalten sie. Er fühlte, wie unter der verflüchtigen Wut ein stechender Schmerz lag, ein Gefühl, welches er nur allzu genau kannte und sein eigener Zorn reduzierte sich auf Schuld. Er versuchte einen Weg zu finden, den Schaden irgendwie zu lindern, ohne nicht allzu sehr aus seiner Rolle zu fallen, als er ein Flackern eines Gefühles spürte, welches er momentan nicht genau identifizieren konnte und mit dem Bild von Lupin getroffen wurde, der sich in den wütenden Werwolf aus seinen Albträumen verwandelte.

Vor blinder und unwillkürlicher Angst hätte er sich beinahe selbst eingenässt, unterbrach er augenblicklich die Verbindung, bevor sie überhaupt bemerkte, wie verängstigt er war und er war seinen ausgebauten Verteidigungsmechanismen nie so dankbar gewesen, als er sich automatisch zurückzog und es in den Tiefen vergrub, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Sie kannte ihn bereits zu gut, um dieses Spielchen zu spielen, was ihn beunruhigte und er musste sich eingestehen – wen auch nur ihm selbst gegenüber – er hatte es verdient. Noch immer leicht zitternd, sah er zu ihr hinüber, blinzelte und versuchte sich auf etwas anderes als auf das Bild der knurrenden Fangzähne in seinem Kopf zu konzentrieren und erkannte, wie sie ihn mit diesem reinen Gryffindor-Trotz anstarrte. Sie sah wütend und verletzt aus und fürchtete sich vor seiner Reaktion, aber Wut hatte in diesen tiefen braunen Augen rauchige Flammen gezündet.

„Genug", flüsterte er, wandte seinen Blick ab, versuchte einen Rückzieher zu machen, ohne es wirklich tun zu müssen. Sie beide waren zu weit gegangen und er konnte auf legitime Art und Weise nicht wütend auf sie werden, da es seine Schuld war und er es verdient hatte. Wenn es jemand anderes gewesen wäre, hätte es ihm nicht aufgehalten denjenigen zu beschuldigen, Hauspunkte abzuziehen und zum Nachsitzen zu verdonnern – und wenn Potter derjenige gewesen wäre, dann würde der Junge jetzt um sein Leben rennen – aber… aber das hier war Granger und er war sich jetzt kläglich bewusst, dass, wenn es sie betraf, seine gewohnten Regeln einfach nicht mehr galten. Als sich das unangenehme Schweigen weiterhin fortsetzte, versuchte er unbehaglich einen Weg zu finden, sich zu entschuldigen, ohne im Grunde sagen zu müssen, dass es ihm leidtat – nicht nur, weil er schrecklich darin war, sich zu entschuldigen und seinen eigenen Fehler nicht zugeben wollte, sondern weil sich Professor Snape nicht dafür entschuldigte, Schüler zu verletzen. Im Grunde aalte er sich sogar darin. Doch dann wurde das Ganze ziemlich hinfällig, als sein Arm begann zu brennen. Oh Scheiße. Das konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Dafür war er einfach nicht in der Stimmung und die Wut eines anderen würde er garantiert auf sich ziehen. Dennoch, vielleicht war ein Duell mit jemandem, den er nicht mochte, hilfreich, um seinen Kopf wieder auszulüften, solange er sich nicht jemanden aussuchte, den ihr aller Meister im Moment noch brauchte.

Ohne ihren Blick zu treffen, sagte er ziemlich steif: „Ich werde Sie dann vielleicht später im Krankenflügel sehen."

Scharf schnappte sie nach Luft und all ihre Wut war vergessen. „Werden Sie gerufen, Sir?"

Er musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht ein _‚Offensichtlich' _zu schnauzen und nickte lediglich, wandte sich von ihr ab und fischte seine Maske und Roben aus seinen gewöhnlichen Taschen. „Sie finden sicherlich auch alleine hinaus. Nach Möglichkeit ohne etwas anzufassen."

* * *

Snape sah absolut schrecklich aus, als Hermine später in der Nacht den Krankenflügel betrat. Sein Gesicht war bedeckt mit Blut und sein halb aufgerissener Mantel und sein weißes Hemd darunter waren gesprenkelt mit geronnen Blut. Trotz allem fragte sie: „Was ist passiert?"

Er wollte sie noch nicht einmal ansehen und Madam Pomfrey antwortete abwesend: „So wie es aussieht, ein ziemlich schwacher Reduktor-Fluch auf sein Gesicht. Unangenehm, aber nicht lebensbedrohlich. Sein Kiefer ist gebrochen und vermutlich haben sich auch einige Zähne gelöst. Halten Sie still, Severus und öffnen Sie Ihren Mund so weit, wie Sie es können." Snape bedachte sie mit einem unleserlichen Blick, bevor er ihrem Befehl Folge leistete und beide Frauen zuckten zusammen. Sein Kiefer öffnete sich kaum merklich, begleitet von einer blutroten Masse, die aus seinem Mund lief.

„Nun, das ist schlimmer als ich gedacht hatte", bemerkte die Heilerin leidenschaftslos nach einem Moment und entfernte mit ihrem Zauberstab das Schlimmste von der geronnenen Masse, um den Schaden genauer begutachten zu können. „Ich denke, Sie haben leider einen Zahn verloren, aber man kann es nur sehr schlecht erkennen – alles hat sich hier drinnen etwas verdreht." Sie begann in seinem Mund herumzustochern, Snapes Blick wurde leer und fern, als er sich in seinen gewohnten Trick zurückzog und vorgab einfach nicht dort zu sein, und dass all dies gar nicht geschah, und versuchte so viel Würde, wie es ihm möglich war, zu bewahren, wenn man davon absah, wie gerade blutige Spucke sein Kinn hinablief.

Hermine lehnte sich näher heran, um besser sehen zu können. Seine bereits krummen Zähne befanden sich überall, was nur noch mal seinen Fehlbiss betonte, und sein gesamter Kiefer war vollkommen zur einen Seite hin verdreht und hing beinahe lose an den Knochen. Da steckten überall Splitter und Knochenfragmente in seinem Zahnfleisch, seiner Zunge und in seiner Wangeninnenseite. Eine tiefe Wunde zierte die Oberseite der Mundhöhle, aus der noch immer Blut tropfte und Madam Pomfrey hatte recht, einer der oberen Backenzähne fehlte. Alles im allem herrschte da drinnen absolutes Chaos. Ihre Eltern wären absolut entsetzt – _obwohl sie das auch so wären, bei diesen Zähnen,_ sagte sie sich ziemlich lieblos, da sie noch immer ziemlich wütend auf ihn war. Sie hatte angefangen gefährlich zufrieden mit seinem Verhalten ihr gegenüber außerhalb des Unterrichts und seiner Ignoranz währenddessen, zu werden. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, was für ein gemeiner, boshafter und ungerechter Mistkerl er manchmal sein konnte.

„Was denken Sie, Hermine?", fragte Madam Pomfrey und durchbrach ihre Gedanken.

Gerade als sie antworten wollte, hielt Hermine inne und ein kalter Schauer lief ihren Rücken hinunter. Sie hatte plötzlich das Gefühl an einem Scheidepunkt zu stehen, so als ob das, was sie als Nächstes sagen würde, extrem wichtig sein würde. Es war kein schönes Gefühl, ein verwirrendes Gefühl der Unsicherheit. Nur aus der Ferne konnte sie ihre eigene Stimme mit leichter Überraschung hören, als sie leise und betont antwortete: „Ich sehe keinen Unterschied."

Madam Pomfrey sah sie einfach nur verwirrt an, was auch ihr Recht war, aber Snapes Kopf flog herum und er starrte sie an, seine schwarzen Augen scharf und durchbohrend. Sein Blick wanderte von Unglaube zu Wut, bevor auch diese verschwand und er seinen Blick senkte und überraschend beschämt wirkte. Dann hat er es jetzt zumindest verstanden, obwohl Hermine nicht für einen Moment glaubte, dass es ihn davon abhalten konnte, sie in Stücke zu zerreißen, wenn sein Kiefer wieder an seinem Platz war.

Als die Reparaturen erledigt waren - er beharrte weiterhin darauf, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was mit seinem fehlenden Zahn passiert war, aber es war vermutlich so, dass er ihn versehentlich verschluckt hatte – verschwand Madam Pomfrey, um etwas zu holen, damit sie seinen Mund ausspülen konnte. Hermine atmete einmal tief durch und biss in den sauren Apfel. „Mir tut leid, was ich gerade gesagt habe, Sir. Und auch das… was ich davor getan habe." Er hatte sich sehr schnell geschützt, aber sie hatte dennoch die tiefe Angst in ihm gespürt. Sich den Werwolf auszusuchen, war ziemlich grausam von ihr gewesen. Er hätte mit jeder ihrer eigenen Ängste kontern können, er kannte sie inzwischen sicherlich alle nur zu Genüge. Es hätte nettere Wege gegeben ihn zu verärgern, so dumm es sich auch anhörte, ohne gleich mit seinen Ängsten zu spielen.

Seine Stimme war leiser als gewöhnlich und die Worte klangen aufgrund seines wunden Mundes relative stumpf, als er zitterte und antwortete: „Nein, tut es Ihnen nicht. Noch sollte es das."

Sie blinzelte ihn an. „Sie sind nicht wütend, Sir?"

„Nein. Wenn überhaupt denke ich, bin ich seltsam beeindruckt. Nur wenige besitzen den Mut mir zu sagen, wenn ich zu weit gegangen bin." Er bewegte langsam und vorsichtig seinen Kiefer von der einen zur anderen Seite, schon beinahe probeweise, und begann gegen Madam Pomfreys Anweisung, darin herumzustochern.

„Harry und Ron haben versucht…"

„Nein, haben sie nicht", unterbrach er verächtlich. „Sie haben mir wie siebenjährige Kinder Schimpfworte an den Kopf geworfen. Es war eine jämmerliche, kindische Darstellung und es hinterließ bei mir genauso viel Eindruck, wie auch schon die Darbietungen in den letzten Jahren. Außerdem, so sehr ich es auch nicht zugeben möchte und ich werde es bis ans Ende aller Zeit abstreiten, sollte Sie es jemals herumerzählen, habe ich für das von vorhin weitaus Schlimmeres verdient. Ich habe damit angefangen. Sie haben genauso geantwortet, wie Sie auf solch einen Angriff reagieren sollten."

Risikoreich setzte sie sich auf das Krankenbett neben ihn. Er mied noch immer ihren Blick, bemerkte sie, was nur zu ihrer Verwirrung beitrug. Er reagierte nicht so, wie sie es erwartet hatte, doch heute Abend war etwas anders. „Warum haben Sie das über meine Zähne gesagt, Sir?", fragte sie und scheiterte kläglich den Schmerz aus ihrer Stimme zu halten. Er hatte sie damit letztes Jahr wirklich verletzt und auch vorhin während ihrer Stunde.

„Ich denke, Sie wollen nicht wirklich eine Antwort von mir, Miss Granger", antwortete er leise, sie konnte noch immer sein Zittern erkennen.

„Doch tue ich."

Seufzend starrte er weiterhin auf den Boden. „Ich wollte Sie verletzen", sagte er gleichgültig. „So einfach ist das. Ich hatte einen schlechten Tag und ich wollte es an jemanden auslassen und Sie waren ein passendes Ziel. Ich bin nicht sonderlich stolz darauf, ich bereue es, aber so ist es nun einmal."

Bevor sie sich überhaupt daran erinnern konnte, mit wem sie hier redete, fragte sie säuerlich: „Und Sie denken, das ist ein angemessenes Verhalten für einen Lehrer?"

„Ich bin nicht hier, weil ich ein guter Lehrer bin, Miss Granger", antwortete er müde. „Ich bin hier, weil der Schulleiter mich beoachten muss und er braucht mich, damit ich dem Dunklen Lord mit meinen Informationen von meiner Loyalität überzeugen kann, wenn er denn zurückkehrt. Aus keinem anderen Grund. Selbstverständlich war es nicht angemessen. Es war nicht fair, es war nicht nett und es stimmte auch nicht. Ich bin schon etwas überrascht, dass Sie denken, irgendeiner dieser Gründe hätte mich davon abgehalten, es zu sagen. Sicherlich haben Sie mittlerweile mitbekommen, dass ich genauso unangenehm bin, wie ich auch erscheine."

Da gab es nicht wirklich viel, was sie dazu noch sagen konnte, aber sie war enttäuscht. Sie hatte gehofft, es gab einen tiefsinnigeren Grund, irgendein Motiv, das Augenmerk von Harry und Draco abzulenken, bevor die Situation noch eskalierte oder so, aber anscheinend hatte er es nur gesagt, weil er einfach ein Mistkerl war. Mit dem seltsamen Gefühl, im Stich gelassen worden zu sein, nickte sie lediglich und rutschte etwas von ihm weg, spielte nachdenklich mit einer Haarsträhne, als Madam Pomfry zurückkehrte und Snape befahl seinen Mund mit einem milchigen Trank auszuspülen.

Als er dabei war zu gehen, flüsterte Hermine: „Das war keine Entschuldigung, Sir."

Snape drehte sich zu ihr um, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und seine Augen funkelten, als er ziemlich sachlich antwortete: „Nein, war es nicht. Gut beobachtet." Kurz betrachtete er sie, nickte dann einmal, bevor er die Krankenstation verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Trotz allem lachte Hermine leise mit einem Kopfschütteln. Zumindest war er ehrlich.

* * *

Severus tat es leid den Abgang der Weasley-Zwillinge verpasst zu haben, aber sie waren bereits verschwunden, bis er die Kerker verlassen konnte. Ihr dramatischer Abgang war ein Aufruf zur offenen Feindseligkeit. Ihre Scherzartikel befanden sich überall in der Schule und innerhalb einer Woche verließ die Hälfte der Schüler in den ersten zehn Minuten mit anhand einiger unterschiedlichen und kreativen Gebrechen den Unterricht der Kröte.

Einstimmig beteiligte sich die restliche Lehrerschaft. Severus hatte sie nach dem Magen-Darm-Zwischenfall ziemlich nervös gemacht und er lehnte sich ziemlich zufrieden zurück, um mit anzusehen, wann seine Kollegen mit dem Spiel begannen.

Minerva, so musste er zugeben, zog die beste Nummer aus ihrem Hut. Sie war in das Büro der Kröte eingebrochen und hatte all diese schrecklichen Katzenteller verwandelt, damit sie wie echte Katzen aussahen, rot und getigert und schwarz und gefleckt, anstatt rosa und lila. Sie hatte auch ihre Schleifen und ihre Schielaugen entfernt. Die Katzen erschienen regelrecht erfreut, bemerkte Severus das nächste Mal müßig, als er das Büro aufsuchte – aus irgendwelchen Gründen beharrte Umbridge darauf, die Konferenzen in ihrem Büro zu halten anstatt im Lehrerzimmer – aber die Kröte war absolut ausgerastet, besonders weil sie es bisher noch nicht geschafft hatte, es wieder umzukehren. Seine Vorgesetzte hatte sich damit wohl den Pott verdient, bemerkte er verdrisslich.

Filius zeigte einen Hang dazu, diese Treffen immer wieder zu unterbrechen. Der kleine Zauberkunstlehrer hatte relativ schnell erkannt, dass ihn nur wenige Menschen ernst nahmen und dass selbst jemand, der so paranoid wie Umbridge war, ihn niemals verdächtigen würde. Die Temperaturen schwankten alle paar Minuten dramatisch, die Fenster lösten sich aus ihren Angeln, wodurch immer wieder Wind hineinströmte – ein Wind, den es draußen nicht gab – und die Kerzen und Lampen flackerten oder veränderten ihre Farbe so schnell, als wenn sie alles abtasten würden, oder gingen einfach ganz aus. Einige dieser Treffen hatten sie nur mit erleuchteten Zauberstäben gehalten und entdeckten, dass einige unter ihnen ein besonderes Talent für Schattenspiel besaßen. Severus hatte sich für seine, zugegeben, etwas obszöne Darbietung in diesem Spiel einen Schlag in den Nacken von Minerva eingehandelt.

Septima Vector, Rolanda Hooch und Aurora Sinistra hatten eine Allianz gegründet – Severus hatte sie prompt nach Macbeths Hexenzirkel getauft, wenn auch nur in seinem Kopf - und waren dem Beispiel der Schüler gefolgt, wenn es um Tiere ging, nur anstatt irgendwelche Niffler in ihre Gemächer zu lassen, waren es gleich irgendwelche wilden Kater. Nicht kastrierte Kater, welche daher natürlich alles markierten, bevor sie in alles ihre Krallen steckten und einmal, als sie gleich zwei auf einmal hineinließen, hatten diese beiden einen sagenhaften Kampf veranstaltet. Sie hatten auch Peeves zweimal hineingelassen, ganz zur Freude des Poltergeistes.

Severus für seinen Teil ließ all dies geschehen, meistens zu müde, um überhaupt am Ende des Jahres seine ehemalige Begeisterung zu finden, da er mit anderen Dingen viel zu beschäftigt war. Er spielte jedoch seine Stärke aus und mokierte alles schamlos, was die Kröte sagte. Die ganzen Jahre über hatte er diesen Sarkasmus verfeinert und seine Zunge war so scharf wie sein Verstand. Meistens erkannte sie nicht einmal, dass er ihr nie zustimmte, während die anderen sich totlachten. Es war ein kleiner Funken von Belustigung in einer ansonsten zunehmlich düsteren und trostlosen Welt.

* * *

„Filius, wenn Sie einen Moment Zeit haben, könnte ich dann kurz mit Ihnen reden? Ich brauche Ihre Meinung."

Der kleine Zauberkunstlehrer blickte von seinen Stapeln Aufsätzen, die er gerade korrigierte, auf. Er war ziemlich überrascht Severus in seiner Tür stehen zu sehen – und das auch zu Recht. Severus war nicht sonderlich sozial und suchte nur selten für irgendwas, ganz zu schweigen in Bezug auf eine professionelle Meinung, die Gesellschaft seiner Kollegen auf – aber er erholte sich gekonnt und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Selbstverständlich, Severus. Kommen Sie nur rein. Dürfte ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?"

„Nein, danke", antwortete er angespannt, schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich unbehaglich in einen der Stühle, wobei er ein Zusammenzucken unterdrücken musste. „Ich wollte fragen – welche Faktoren spielen eine Rolle, damit ein Patronus nicht mehr funktioniert?", fragte er geradewegs heraus. Keinen Grund drum herum zu reden, er war jetzt für irgendwelches Geschwätz nicht in der Stimmung und er hatte auch nicht die Zeit dafür. Dieses Thema belastete ihn viel zu sehr und er musste es so schnell wie möglich klären.

„Nicht mehr funktioniert?", wiederholte Flitwick mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Ich meine, der Patronuszauber funktionierte und jetzt tut er das nicht mehr", schnappte er verzweifelt. „Was sollte ich wohl sonst meinen?"

„Reden wir hier von Ihnen, Severus?"

„Ja", gestand er durch zusammengepresste Zähne.

„Mir war nicht klar, dass auch Todesser einen körperlichen Patronus zaubern können", bemerkte der Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw relativ überrascht.

Serverus' Blick verfinsterte sich und er spannte kurz seinen Kiefer an. „Können sie auch nicht", antwortete er knapp. Es war seltsam, dass die Worte ihn so trafen, immerhin waren sie ja wahr. Er war ein Todesser, hatte vor Jahren deswegen vor Gericht gestanden – eine Erinnerung, die noch immer seine Träume heimsuchte - und er hatte es sogar öffentlich zugegeben, sogar bis zu dem Punkt hin, an dem er dem Minister sein Dunkles Mal unter die Nase gehalten hatte, was sicherlich nicht sein geschicktester Schachzug gewesen war. Und doch, wenn ihn jemand als einen Todesser betitelte, traf es ihn. Seltsam.

„Aber Sie können es?"

„Das habe ich doch gerade eben gesagt, oder nicht? Zumindest konnte ich es mal. Jetzt, also… sehen Sie einfach selbst." Pessimistisch zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel heraus und konzentrierte sich für einen Moment. „Expecto Patronum."

Beide Zauberer beobachteten den wirbelnden Nebel. Es war keine feine und substanzlose Bemühung von jemandem, der gerade erst den Zauber lernte oder jemanden, der eine zu schwache Erinnerung benutzte. Stattdessen sah es fast so aus, als ob etwas den Patronus davon abhielt, sich zu bilden. Es gab die Andeutung von etwas Vierbeinigen in dem Nebel, aber die Form war nicht ersichtlich und fiel immer wieder in sich zusammen, kämpfte, aber scheiterte.

„So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen, Severus", gestand der Zauberkunstlehrer nach einer Weile, während er gedankenverloren den silbernen Nebel beobachtete. Er nahm ein leeres Stück Pergament und griff nach seiner Feder. „Lassen Sie uns mit den Grundlagen anfangen. Wie alt waren Sie, als Sie das erste Mal einen körperlichen Patronus gezaubert haben?"

„Siebzehn." Er konnte sich noch lebhaft an diese Stunde in Verteidigung erinnern. James hatte seinen Hirsch zuerst gezaubert. Lilys Hirschkuh hatte sich nur eine halbe Stunde später manifestiert und unter all diesen Sticheleien und herzergreifenden Seufzern, hatte Severus erkannt, dass er vor den anderen nicht wirklich seinen Patronus zauber wollte, nicht, wenn sie etwas so Persönliches symbolisierten. Er hatte alleine im Raum der Wünsche geübt und er war am Boden zerstört und verlegen gewesen, aber ganz sicher nicht überrascht, als sich letztendlich die Hirschkuh aus dem Nebel geformt hatte.

Flitwick blinzelte bei dieser Antwort, nickte und begann sich Notizen zu machen. „Welche Form hatte es?"

„Das werde ich Ihnen nicht sagen." Nur zwei Menschen auf der gesamten Welt wussten von seinem Patronus. Dumbledore und der Zauberer, der ihn die ZAGs abgenommen hatte. Severus konnte sich nicht mehr an seinen Namen erinnern, aber ein professioneller Prüfer würde so viele Schüler sehen, dass er es am Ende bestimmt nicht mehr würde zuordnen können. Außerdem, selbst wenn er es tat, dann kannte er nicht den Zusammenhang. Und Dumbledore hatte vor all den Jahren versprochen, es niemanden zu erzählen.

Sein Kollege legte keinen Widerspruch ein. Filius kannte ihn bereits seit seinem elften Lebensjahr und er wusste, wie stur er sein konnte, wenn er es musste. „Also schön. Hatte es zuvor schon einmal seine Form verändert?"

„Nein. Niemals." Was auch immer die Menschen über ihn sagten, zumindest war er beständig.

„Und wann ist diese Veränderung aufgetreten?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich setze diesen Zauber nur selten ein. Ich habe es vor ein paar Wochen bemerkt. Als ich selbst nichts finden konnte, bin ich zu Ihnen gekommen."

„Hmm. Hat es etwas mit der Erinnerung zu tun, auf die der Patronus basiert?"

Severus schüttelte mit seinem Kopf. „Das bezweifle ich. Ich benutze immer ein und dieselbe Erinnerung. Vorher war es nie ein Problem gewesen. Jedenfalls, als es anfing, habe ich auch andere Erinnerungen ausprobiert und es ist immer dasselbe."

Flitwick sah etwas überrascht aus, als er das hörte. Die meisten Zauberer verließen sich nicht nur auf eine Erinnerung für ihren Patronus. Die meisten Zauberer hatten auch eine größere Sammlung an fröhlichen Erinnerungen als Severus sie hatte.

„Also tut mir leid, Severus, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich Ihnen vorschlagen soll. Ist denn in letzter Zeit etwas in Ihrem Leben passiert, um es dermaßen zu beeinflussen?"

_Nichts, was ich Ihnen erzählen werde_. „Nein, nicht wirklich", antwortete er bewusst unklar. „Aber selbst wenn das der Fall wäre, würde sich dann der Patronus nicht eher verwandeln, als gar nicht mehr zu funktionieren? Starke emotionale Aufregungen können es verändern, das weiß ich, aber es hat sich nicht verändert, es ist zerbrochen." Was, wenn man genauer darüber nachdachte, wirklich ironisch war. Er fragte sich, ob der Zauber vielleicht seine emotionale Verwirrung aufnahm – da er selbst nicht mehr wusste, was er gerade fühlte, wusste es der Patronus auch nicht mehr. Er hoffte einfach nur, da es sich nicht wirklich verändert hatte, dass es dann vielleicht auch nichts mit… ihr zutun hatte. Gott, er hoffte es wirklich, aber vermutete, so viel Glück hatte er nicht.

„Normalerweise ja, da haben Sie recht", stimmte der Zauberkunstlehrer zu, legte seine Stirn in Falten, als er über seine Notizen nachgrübelte. „Vielleicht es ja auch Stress bezogen, wissen Sie. Ihr Leben ist im Moment nicht wirklich einfach."

Da lachte er auf. „Das ist wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, Filius, aber nein. Ich habe jetzt nicht mehr Stress als noch vor sechs Monaten."

Der kleine Zauberer zögerte. „Da gibt es sonst noch eine mögliche Theorie, aber Sie werden Sie nicht mögen."

Er verengte seine Augen. „Fahren Sie fort…"

„Nun, der Patronuszauber wird von vielen als der Zauber des Lichts wahrgenommen", begann Flitwick langsam. „Ich schätze, deshalb sind die Todesser auch nicht imstande dazu ihn zu zaubern – weshalb ich auch so überrascht war zu erfahren, dass Sie ihn sehr wohl zaubern können. Jedenfalls ist es möglich, sogar wahrscheinlich, dass diejenigen, die einem ständigen Einfluss den dunklen Künsten gegenüber ausgesetzt sind, die Fähigkeit verlieren, einen Patronus zu zaubern, da die dunkle Magie den rein positiven Impuls, aus dem er entsteht, zerstört…" Er verstummte, offensichtlich zu feige auch die eigentliche Frage zu stellen.

Severus' Lippe kräuselte sich. „Ich habe in letzter Zeit nichts Dunkleres oder Blutigeres getan als sonst auch", antwortete er kühl. „Meine Seele ist nicht weiter behafteter als noch vor einem Jahr." Das war selbstverständlich eine Lüge, aber der Makel und die Tränen beruhten auf dem zunehmenden Schaden und nicht auf der gesteigerten Gewalt. _Verdammt noch mal, Flitwick._ Nachdem er die nutzlose Wut hinuntergeschluckt hatte, seufzte er. „Das ist es jedenfalls nicht. Mein Patronus ist nicht schwächer als zuvor. Es nimmt einfach nur keine Form an."

„Das stimmt. Ich weiß nicht, was ich Ihnen sonst noch vorschlagen kann, Severus. Vielleicht befindet sich Ihr Patronus ja, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, im Wandel – solche Veränderungen sind für gewöhnlich unverzüglich, aber unter Ihren Umständen braucht es vielleicht nur länger. Alles, was Sie tun können, ist es weiterhin zu versuchen und sehen, ob sich etwas verändert. Tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen nicht weiterhelfen konnte."

„Ich habe auch nicht viel erwartet", murmelte er. „Danke, dass Sie es zumindest versucht haben." Er stand auf.

„Gibt es sonst noch was?"

„Nur noch eine Sache", flüsterte er. Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, drei Zauber auf einmal zu zaubern: ein stummer Accio, gefolgt von einem stummen Incendio, um Flitwicks Notizen zu zerstören, abgeschlossen mit einem leisen „Oblivate", als er das Zimmer verließ.

_Tut mir leid, Filius, aber ich kann nicht riskieren, dass es von jemand anderen herausgefunden wird. Ich vertraue im Moment einfach niemandem mehr._

* * *

Severus war sehr besorgt. Er steckte jetzt in echten Schwierigkeiten, und zwar von einer Quelle, die er niemals erwartet hatte. Er hatte Probleme und Bedrohungen von allen Seiten erwartet und hatte getan, was er konnte, um sich darauf vorzubereiten, aber gegen das hier gab es keine Verteidigung. Irgendwann, irgendwie war Hermine Granger zu einer größeren Bedrohung geworden als Voldemort selbst, eine Bedrohung, die unerklärlicherweise nur noch stärker durch die Tatsache wurde, dass niemand eine Ahnung davon hatte, am wenigsten sie selbst.

Er selbst wusste noch nicht einmal warum. Nein, das war eine Lüge. Er versuchte sich selbst nicht mehr als nötig zu belügen, um weiterhin funktionieren zu können. Er wusste ganz genau, warum und dieses Wissen fraß ihn innerlich auf.

Oh, es gab ganz viele oberflächliche Gründe. Die einfachste Erklärung war schlichtweg, dass sie zu einer ziemlich attraktiven Frau heranwuchs und er seit einer sehr langen Zeit nicht mehr flachgelegt worden war, aber das war für ihn nie genug gewesen und er hatte seine Schülerinnen nie in diesem Licht betrachtet. Sie war auch klug, sein intellektueller Gegenspieler, wenn er es denn zugeben könnte, und das alleine war schon ziemlich anziehend. Sie war auch nett zu ihm, was ein Teil des wahren Grundes war. Und körperlich war sie keine Bedrohung für ihn, da sie nicht wie jemand aussah, die irgendwelche negativen Erinnerungen aus seiner Vergangenheit mit sich trug.

_Du kannst noch nicht einmal zugeben, dass sie hübsch ist, Severus. Was zum Teufel erwartest du denn, was passieren könnte?_

Also schön, ihr Aussehen war ziemlich attraktiv, zumindest für ihn. Severus war ein sehr guter Spion. Er konnte unter die Oberfläche blicken. Er konnte hinter das buschige Haar und die neutrale Kleidung schauen und er hatte schon immer den Typ Frau bevorzugt, die es nicht zu sehr versuchten. Wenn er überhaupt einen Typ hatte, dann musste er zugeben, mochte er kurvige Brünette – Lily war eine Besonderheit, ein Platzhalter, und in diesem Zusammenhang vollkommen irrelevant. Er musste auch zugeben, er hatte einen Faible für rechthaberische Frauen – man sehe sich nur seine Freunde an. Aber all das war vollkommen egal. Das Mädchen war kaum die Erste, die diese Kriterien erfüllte und sie war zu jung für ihn, damit er sich ernsthaft zu ihr hingezogen fühlen konnte – er versuchte die leise Stimme zu ignorieren, die ein noch flüsterte.

Mit Okklumentik hatte alles angefangen, paradoxerweise. Er hatte die letzten Wochen genug von ihrem Verstand gesehen, um einen ziemlich lebhaften Eindruck davon zu bekommen, wer sie wirklich war. Die Kraft und Stärke ihrer Persönlichkeit waren überraschend für ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter. Dieser legendäre Gryffindor-Mut war gesprenkelt von einer wohlbehaltenen Dosis gesundem Menschenverstand, der bei ihren Freunden so auffallend abwesend war.

Dadurch erhielt sie eine gewisse Klarheit und Schärfe in ihren Gedanken, die nur noch durch eine natürliche Intelligenz verbessert wurde. Ihr Sinn für Humor war seinem ziemlich ähnlich, wenn sie sich genug entspannte, um auch ehrlich zu sein. Sie besaß einen trockenen, scharfen und schnellen Verstand, den er mochte, selbst wenn sie nicht ganz so brutal, weniger schneidend damit umging, wie es bei seinen Scherzen der Fall war. Da war eine Lebendigkeit in ihr, die in seiner gedanklichen Landschaft erstrahlte, wie die Helligkeit einer auflodernden Flamme, ein Lebensgefühl und eine Energie und Wärme und sie war so aufreizend dickköpfig, dass er es auf verdrehte Art jetzt mochte, anstatt, dass es ihn nervte. Es war schwer, so etwas nicht zu bewundern, aber noch nicht einmal das war die ganze Wahrheit.

Die Wahrheit war beinahe lächerlich einfach. Sie sorgte sich um ihn. Das war es, das war das Geheimnis, für welches beide seiner Meister sich die Augen und Zähne ausbeißen würden, die Art und Weise, Severus Snape komplett kontrollieren zu können. Alles, was irgendwer tun musste, war sich darum zu sorgen, ob er lebte oder starb. Nicht, weil sein Tod ihnen gerade irgendwie ungelegen kam, nicht, aufgrund dessen, was er tun konnte oder was sie von ihm bekamen, sondern einfach nur zu seinem eigenen Wohle. Trotz allem wusste Severus, dass er nie aus diesem ängstlichen, misshandelten, einsamen Jungen, der er einst gewesen war hinausgewachsen war. Alles, was er jemals gewollt hatte, war jemand, der ihn wirklich mochte.

Da gab es Menschen in seinem Leben, die sich sorgten, zum Teil. Sicherlich würde Poppy auf gewisse Weise um ihn trauern, genau wie Minerva und vielleicht sogar auch Dumbledore etwas – obwohl er das irgendwie bezweifelte. Dilys und Phineas auch, schätzte er, obwohl die beiden selbst schon tot waren. Seltsamerweise vielleicht sogar Lucius. Er vertraute ihm natürlich kein Stück weit, aber sie waren immerhin so gut Freunde, dass er Dracos Patenonkel war. Aber es war nie genug gewesen. Es gab nicht eine Person, die Severus Snape als einen wichtigen Bestandteil in seinem oder ihren Leben betrachtete, nur als einen Teil eines größeren Plans. Persönlich war er niemandem wichtig.

Und das war auch der Punkt, wo es natürlich zusammenbrach. Granger sorgte sich um jeden, sie weinte vermutlich auch über verlorene Küken. Sie besitzt dieses unergründliche Mitgefühl einer natürlichen Heilerin und er sollte es nicht persönlich nehmen, denn, warum sollte sich jemand um ihn kümmern, besonders jemand wie sie, die bereits in den letzten Jahren die schlimmsten Seiten seiner dreckigen und ramponierten Seele gesehen hatte? Dennoch konnte er sich mit einer beunruhigenden Klarheit an das erste Mal erinnern, als sie seine Hand berührt und versucht hatte, seinen Schmerz zu lindern, aus keinem anderen Grund, außer damit er sich besser fühlte. Damals hatte sie ihn noch gehasst, das wusste er mit Sicherheit, und sie hatte befürchtet, er würde mit Wut auf ihre Anmaßung reagieren, aber sie wollte, dass es ihm besser ging. Diese reine und unschuldige Geste hatte ihn beinahe zum Weinen gebracht, nur ein weiteres Anzeichen dafür, dass er da nicht mehr wirklich Herr seiner Sinne gewesen war.

Severus war nicht dumm und er wusste, all dies existierte nur in seinem Kopf. Nichts würde jemals passieren, aus mehreren Gründen, die er mit Leichtigkeit in einer Stunde aufschreiben konnte. Das zählte alles nicht. Seine Gefühle mussten nicht erwidert werden, um sie zu rechtfertigen. Im Moment sah Granger ihn als ihren Lehrer, manchmal ihren Patienten, ihren Verbündeten und wohlmöglich auf verdrehte Weise auch als ihren… Freund.

Das war mehr als genug, womit er ziemlich zufrieden leben konnte, mehr als er je erwarten oder erhoffen konnte. Er hatte sich noch nie damit belästigt, irgendwelchen sehnsüchtigen Gedankensträngen, die so oder so niemals eintreffen würden, nachzuhängen. Es war genug, dass er das, was er vielleicht haben wollte, anerkennen konnte und dann würde er es zur Seite schieben und mit dem weitermachen, was er in Wirklichkeit hatte.

Er war auch nicht besorgt darüber, ob es irgendwer herausfinden würde. Es war nicht unbedingt so, als ob es für ihn eine Herausforderung darstellte, etwas zu verheimlichen. Granger war sorgfältig versteckt in den Tiefen seines Verstandes, zusammen mit den anderen Dingen, die ihm wichtig waren und dort würde sie auch bleiben. Niemand war in der Lage so tief in seinen Kopf vorzudringen, denn der alleinige Versuch wäre Trauma genug, um ihn umzubringen, bevor jemand überhaupt so weit kam. Dafür würde er schon sorgen. Was das Herausfinden über banalere Methoden anging, das kümmerte ihn auch nicht. Er war jetzt ein weitaus besserer Schauspieler als noch in seiner Jugend und die Hölle würde zufrieren, bevor er irgendwas vor irgendjemanden zugeben würde.

Nichtsdestotrotz war er besorgt. Das könnte den gesamten Plan aufs Spiel setzen. Den Plan, soweit er ihn kannte – Dumbledore war manchmal ein hinterhältiger Mistkerl und manchmal vermutete Severus, dieser alte Bussard(? Nicht vielleicht docht Bastard?) dachte es sich spontan aus. Der Schulleiter würde niemals den gesamten Plan darlegen – war für Severus bedeutete, weiterhin zu spionieren und die unvorstellbaren Qualen ertragen zu müssen, damit er weiterhin genug Informationen für Potters Überleben sammeln konnte, während der Rest des Ordens wichtigtuerisch herumstolzierte und an Leute herantrat, die dem Krieg vollkommen egal waren und auf ihrem Weg dahin, gaben sie ihr Bestes, die Pläne, die er aufdeckte, zu behindern. Nachdem Potter erst einmal genug gelernt oder genug getan hatte oder was auch immer der endgültige Plan wirklich war, musste der Junge Voldemort umbringen – irgendwie.

Bis dahin wäre Severus längst tot. Sollte Voldemort selbst durch irgendwelche Wunder seinen Verrat nicht entdecken, konnte er auf unbestimmte Zeit so nicht weitermachen. Er schätzte, er hatte vielleicht noch ein paar Jahre, bevor all der angesammelte Schaden ihn letztendlich umbrachte – wenn ganz offensichtlich zuvor nicht noch etwas Schlimmeres eintraf - und davor hatte er vermutlich einen weiteren Nervenzusammenbruch. Es war sogar relativ unwahrscheinlich, dass er noch seinen vierzigsten Geburtstag erleben würde. Das war in Ordnung. Als er das erste Mal vor Dumbledore gekniet und sich ihm verschworen hatte, wusste er, dass es ihn irgendwann umbrachte, denn am Ende starben die Doppelagenten in der Regel nicht eines natürlichen Todes. Und das war doch der ganze Sinn und Zweck. Damals war es ihm ziemlich egal gewesen. Sein eigenes Leben hatte ihm nicht viel bedeutet – was, wie er vermutete, auch ziemlich irrational von ihm war, dass sich andere darum sorgen sollten – und er war immer glücklich mit dem Tod gewesen, wenn es denn bedeutete, Voldemort zum Fall zu bringen. Nur wollte er es jetzt nicht mehr.

Das war die Bedrohung, die Hermine Granger für ihn darstellte. Sie hatte ihm gezeigt, dass das Leben nicht so leer und bedeutungslos war, wie er es immer gekannt hatte. Severus war sich jetzt ganz und gar nicht mehr sicher, ob er sein Leben so leichtfertig wegwerfen könnte.

* * *

Normalerweise hätte ein Ruf um zwei Uhr morgens für jeden anderen den Tod bedeutet, aber wie nicht anders erwartet, hatte Severus nicht geschlafen. Seine Schlaflosigkeit wurde schlimmer. Früher am Abend hatte er etwas gedöst, wurde aber durch Albträume wieder hinausgerissen und danach hatte er keinen neuen Versuch, doch noch einmal Schlaf zu finden, gestartet. In seinem Ohrensessel vor dem Feuer zusammengesunken las Severus gerade _Den Glöckner von Notre Dame_, als Dilys Stimme beinahe seinen Namen aus ihrem Gemälde schrie: „Severus!"

Mehr überrascht von dem Ton als den Ruf selbst, schaute er auf. „Was stimmt nicht mit Ihnen?"

„Kommen Sie rauf in den Krankenflügel. Sofort. Poppy braucht Ihre Hilfe."

Schnell legte er sein Buch zur Seite, stand auf, zog sich seine Roben über und fand seine Stiefel. „Erzählen Sie es mir, was los ist." Sein Verstand raste. Was um alles in der Welt war geschehen? Zugegeben, es war wieder an der Zeit für Potters jährlichen dämmlichen-konfrontierenden-Gefahrenausflug…

„Es geht um Minerva", bemerkte Dilys knapp und unterbrach seine wilden Spekulationen, als er sie anstarrte. „Poppy ist nicht stark genug ihr alleine zu helfen. Los bewegen Sie sich, Severus. Bitte."

Er bewegte sich, rannte durch das Schloss, ein dunkler Schatten glitt durch die Geheimgänge und versteckten Treppenaufgängen, die ihn immer so schnell wie möglich zum Krankenflügel brachten. Als er dort ankam, begann er zu schwitzen, schnappte vorn über gebeugt nach Luft, um das Seitenstechen zu lindern und dann begann er sich wahrhaftig Sorgen zu machen, als eine aschfahle Poppy ihn beinahe umarmt hätte. „Was ist los?", drängelte er um Luft ringend.

Poppy führte ihn zu dem Bett und zog einen Vorhang zur Seite. Minerva war bewusstlos und kreidebleich, ihre Atmung war extrem flach. „Sie ist sehr schwach", sagte die Heilerin zitternd. „Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, Severus."

Nickend zog er seinen Zauberstab. „Was ist passiert?"

„Dieses Miststück", spuckte die Heilerin. Das plötzliche Gift in ihrer Stimme überraschte ihn, bevor er registrierte, was sie gesagt hatte und erstarrte einen langen Moment.

„Sie hat das getan?", fragte er mit einer sehr gefährlichen Stimme. Umbridge würde sterben, wenn sie es getan hatte. Ihr Kopf gehörte ihm, er würde ihn in einen seiner Gefäße für die Regale stecken und den Rest von ihr würde er an Greyback verschenken, damit er damit spielen konnte. Oder vielleicht würde er sie _zuerst_ an Greyback übergeben und ihren Kopf dann mit sich nehmen.

„Nein, nein", sagte Poppy müde. „Ihre Schlägertypen waren heute Abend wegen Hagrid hier. Minerva hat versucht, sie aufzuhalten." Sie deutete hilflose auf die bewusstlose Hexe. „Vier Schockzauber aus kurzer Entfernung direkt in ihre Brust…" Sie musste nicht mehr erzählen.

Mit einem Nicken begann Severus mit der Arbeit, führte ein paar schnelle Diagnosezauber durch, um den Schaden zu ermitteln. „Ich kann ihr Kraft geben und sie stabilisieren, aber dann muss nach St. Mungos gebracht werden", flüsterte er, als er die Ergebnisse betrachtete. „Ich weiß genauso wenig wie Sie, wie man es behandeln kann. Morgen zum Frühstück wird es sich bereits in der ganzen Schule herumgesprochen haben…"

„Es hat sich bereits herumgesprochen", korrigierte Poppy ihn. „Die Fünftklässler hatten heute ihre Prüfung in Astronomie. Sie haben alles vom Turm aus beobachtet. Aufseher Tofty ist fuchsteufelswild. Er ist im Moment im Ministerium und probt dort den Aufstand."

„Warum befindet sich dann keine Armee von Gryffindors vor der Tür?", fragte er, während sein Zauberstab mit schnellen und präzisen Bewegungen über sie fuhr.

„Filius, glaube ich, hat sich um sie gekümmert. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, sie planen bereits ihren Tod, aber sie sind vorerst ruhig."

„Sie sind nicht die Einzigen", murmelte Severus durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Er und Minerva waren nie wirklich Freunde gewesen, eher befreundete Rivalen. Sie war meist die Erste, die ihn immer verdächtigte, wenn etwas Ernstes passierte und die Kluft zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor war weit und tief und beide hatten zu viele Erinnerungen an seine eigene Schulzeit hier, um wirklich eine Freundschaft aufzubauen. Aber von all seinen Kollegen war sie diejenige, mit der er am besten klarkam, zumindest meistens und sie war ein fundamentaler Teil Hogwarts. Außerdem waren sowohl der Schulleiter als auch seine Vertreterin gerade abwesend, wodurch die Schule jetzt extrem gefährdet war.

In dem Versuch ruhig zu bleiben, begann er mit einem seiner Heilungsgesängen, konzentrierte sich lieber auf das, was er tat, als Poppy ihre Heilungstränke durchsuchte. „Warum ist Miss Granger nicht hier?", fragte er während einer kurzen Pause, um durchzuatmen.

„Ich dachte, sie würde mehr helfen, wenn sie Mr Potter in Schach hält", antwortete die Heilerin leise. „Sie kann mit so etwas noch nicht helfen und es gibt nicht viel zu sehen, und wenn Harry jetzt ohne den Schutz seiner Hauslehrerin explodiert, dann weiß ich nicht, was passieren wird."

Mit einem weiteren Nicken setzte er seinen Gesang fort, legte seinen Zauberstab zur Seite und legte seine Fingerspitzen auf Minervas Stirn, die andere Hand ruhte auf der Bettdecke über ihren Bauch und er konzentrierte sich, führte seine Magie und versuchte seine Fassung zu behalten. Egal, was er im Moment von ihr dachte, er würde sie vermissen, sollte etwas passieren und die Welt wäre ohne sie ein dunklerer Ort.

„Wer hat jetzt die Führung?", fragte Poppy ihn leise, während einer weiteren Pause.

„Die Schulleiterin", antwortete er sarkastisch und sie schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

„Nur keine Blasphemie."

Damit verdiente sie sich ein halbes Lächeln, wenn auch etwas abgelenkt und er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Filius hat den Vorrang aufgrund seines Dienstalters, aber… wir haben nie wirklich Minervas Nachfolger diskutiert, aber ich schätzte, es wird vermutlich auf mich hinauslaufen. Gott steh uns allen bei", fügte er hinzu. Er war nie davon überzeugt gewesen, diese Schule am Laufen halten zu können und er war so unbeliebt, das seine Chance Stellvertreter zu sein, nur unter Umbridge möglich wäre. Zumindest hassten die Schüler sie mehr als ihn. Außerdem war er ein Todesser und er hatte überhaupt keine Zeit dafür. „Das Schuljahr ist beinahe zu Ende. Ich persönlich neige dazu, der Anarchie ihren Lauf zu lassen. Lassen Sie doch Dolores das ernten, was sie gesät hat."

„Können wir nicht Albus zurückholen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er steckt, Poppy. Er ist nicht im Hauptquartier. Ich vermute, Minerva stand mit ihm im Kontakt, aber ich weiß es nicht mit Sicherheit."

„Hat der Orden für so etwas denn nicht irgendeinen Notfallplan?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", fragte er etwas verbittert und begann wieder zu singen, bevor sie darauf antworten konnte. Wie der Orden funktionierte, hatte nichts mit ihm zu tun, das war ihm bereits seit seinem ersten Mal, wo er vor Dumbledore gekniet und ihm sein Dunkles Mal gezeigt hatte, klar und deutlich vermittelt worden. Sein Job war es, das zu tun, was man ihm sagte, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Er starrte in das blasse Gesicht seiner Kollegin, als die Zauber endlos von seiner Zunge flossen. Dafür würde er Dolores Umbridges Kopf aufspießen, versprach er sich verbissen, selbst wenn er dafür Jahre brauchen oder bei dem Versuch sterben würde.


	12. 12

**_„Nichts besitzt mehr Stärke als fatale Notwendigkeit."_**

_– Euripedes._

* * *

_Gott sei Dank ist das Jahr bald vorbei._ Severus war erschöpft und freute sich sogar auf die Ferien. Ja, seine Aktivitäten als Todesser würden zunehmen, aber für den Rest der Zeit hatte er frei und konnte endlich seinen Schlaf nachholen. Schon bald würde sich der alte Fluch seines Herrn aktivieren und sie waren Umbridge endlich los. Severus war mehr, als nur bereit es selbst zu tun, wenn das Schicksal nicht bald zuschlug, besonders jetzt, wo sich Minerva, nachdem was diese Mistkerle ihr angetan hatten, im St. Mungos befand. Umbridge hatte bis jetzt noch keinen Stellvertreter ernannt und dafür war er unglaublich dankbar, denn er wollte es wirklich nicht sein.

Er stellte gerade das letzte Bisschen Papierkram für dieses Schuljahr fertig und legte mit viel Schwung die Feder zur Seite, lehnte sich zurück und streckte sich in seinem Stuhl. Er war erleichtert, es jetzt erledigt zu haben. Nachdem er aufgestanden war, entschied er, dass es Zeit für einen Drink war, und war gerade auf den Weg zu seinem bequemen Ohrensessel, als jemand an seine Bürotür klopfte und er stöhnte beinahe auf. Was wollten diese kleinen Nervensägen jetzt schon wieder?

„Guten Abend, Draco", grüßte er sein Patenkind, versteckte seine Wut. „Was führt dich heute Abend hierher?"

Der Junge lächelte schief. „Die Schulleiterin schickt mich, Onkel." Severus übersah die informelle Anrede. Draco nannte ihn Onkel Severus, seit er ein Kleinkind war, zu jung, um es richtig auszusprechen, trotzt der Tatsache, dass sie nicht miteinander verwandt waren. Normalerweise bestand er in der Schule auf seinen Titel, aber ansonsten befand sich niemand in Hörweite und Dracos nächsten Worte gaben ihm sowieso Wichtigeres zum Denken. „Wir haben Potter und seine kleine Gang dabei erwischt, wie sie in Umbridges Büro eingebrochen sind und sie braucht deine Hilfe."

_Oh Scheiße. Potter, was zum Teufel hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?_ „Wie erfreulich", erwiderte er sarkastisch gedehnt. „Es muss mindestens schon eine Woche vergangen sein, seit er was Dummes angestellt hat. Also schön, dann lass uns diese Farce hinter uns bringen."

Während er Draco durch das Schloss folgte, raste sein Verstand panisch, alle Instinkte kreischten ihn an, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ihm wurde gesagt, er sollte sämtliche Rufe durch das Mal heute Abend ignorieren, weil Lucius und Bella irgendeine Mission anführten, in die er nicht eingeweiht worden war und er musste zugeben, er war auch nicht sonderlich hartnäckig gewesen, herauszufinden, um was es ging. Sein Arm juckte etwas, aber es war kein Brennen… noch nicht.

Draco öffnete die Tür zu Umbridges Büro und Severus betrat den Wahnsinn. Hinter seinen Okklumentikschilden verborgen, sah er sich um und erkannte ein paar seiner Schüler, alle von ihnen versuchten, irgendwelche Gryffindors umzubringen, und er erkannte sie alle. Granger wurde von Bulstrode halb gegen eine Wand gepresst, Wealesy blutete auf Warrington, Longbottom wurde von Crabbe beinahe erwürgt. Interessanterweise waren diesmal auch ein paar jüngere Schüler beteiligt. Miss Weasley kämpfte mit Farley – er wusste nicht einmal, dass sie eine von Umbridges Idioten war. Sie war eine Sechstklässlerin – und Goyle sah so dämlich wie immer aus, da Lovegood ihn komplett ignorierte und interessiert mit einem abwesenden Blick an die Wand starrte. Mit ihrer Ravenclaw-Krawatte wirkte sie etwas fehl am Platz. Potter stand von allen abseits in der Mitte des Raumes und wirkte… nun, ziemlich aufgekratzt, was eine geringfügige Verbesserung zu seinem sonstigen entweder trotzigen oder verwunderten Blick war.

„Sie wollten mich sehen, Schulleiterin?", fragte er teilnahmslos und schaffte es, bei dem Titel nicht zu würgen.

„Ah, Professor Snape", begrüßte sie ihn mit etwas, dass auf jedem anderen Gesicht() ein strahlendes Lächeln gewesen wäre. „Ja, ich hätte gerne eine weitere Flasche Veritaserum, so schnell wie möglich, bitte."

_Und ich würde mich gerne in einem Schloss in Südfrankreich als Multimillionär niederlassen, aber das ist genauso wahrscheinlich, wie eine neue Karriere als Mitglied der Chippendales._ Er bedachte sie ausdruckslos, ließ sein Haar halb über sein Gesicht fallen, um seinen Blick zu verdecken. „Sie haben meine letzte Flasche genommen, um Potter zu befragen. Sie haben

doch sicher nicht alles aufgebraucht? Ich hatte Ihnen gesagt, drei Tropfen würden

genügen."

Zu seinem entsetzten Erstaunen lief sie rot an, was wahrhaftig der beunruhigendste Anblick der letzten beiden Jahre war. „Sie können ein wenig mehr davon herstellen, nicht wahr?", fragte sie mit einer Stimme, die nur noch eine Oktave von einem gekünstelten Lächeln entfernt war und für einen kurzen Moment glaubte er, ihm würde schlecht. In letzter Zeit erinnerte sie ihn immer mehr an Bellatrix, sie beide fanden eine kindliche Freude im Zufügen von Schmerzen. Selbst, wenn Umbridge es noch immer leugnete, es befand sich in ihr und wurde mit jedem Tag stärker.

„Gewiss", antwortete er kühl, lächelte etwas spöttisch und gab sein Bestes die Schüler zu ignorieren, die ihn alle anstarrten. Seine Slytherins grinsten und der Rest sah entsetzt und wütend aus, obwohl Granger ihn vermutlich flehend anstarren würde, wenn ihr Gesicht für ihn sichtbar wäre. Er hoffte, sie konnte noch atmen. Bulstrode war das perfekte Beispiel, warum die Schüler mehr Sport treiben sollten, das Mädchen war gebaut wie ein Kleiderschrank. „Es braucht einen vollständigen Mondzyklus, um zu reifen, also sollte es in etwa einem Monat für Sie bereit sein", fügte er höflich hinzu.

Der Blick auf ihrem Gesicht war preisgekrönt, als Umbridge vor Wut anschwoll und quiekte „In einem Monat? Einem _Monat?_" in einer Stimme, die glatt aus einem dieser schrecklichen Cartoons aus seiner Kindheit stammen könnte. Sie klang wie ein Bösewicht aus Scooby Doo. „Aber ich brauche es heute Abend, Snape!" _Wie außerordentlich schade._ „Wie ich eben festgestellt habe, benutzt Potter meinen Kamin, um mit einem oder mehreren Unbekannten Verbindung aufzunehmen!"

„Tatsächlich?", fragte er milde. _Scheiße, Potter, was denkst du nur, was du da tust?_ Langsam drehte er sich zu dem Jungen herum, welcher – einmal auf wundersame Weise – verstand und im Grunde seine Augen weit auf riss und starrte ihn direkt an. Legilimentik war schon stablos und wortlos schwer genug, aber dabei noch in Lilys grüne Augen zu schauen… Potter war so aufgebracht, dass er die verwirrenden Bilder nicht identifizieren konnte. _Ich kann deine Gedanken nicht hören, Potter. Zeig es mir, nicht sagen… _„Nun, es überrascht mich nicht", antwortete er abwesend, als er versuchte Umbridge zu ignorieren und zu sehen, was der Junge versuchte, ihm zu zeigen. „Potter hat nie viel Neigung gezeigt, die Schulregeln zu befolgen." _Verdammt noch mal, Junge, konzentriere dich! Ich kann es nicht sehen!_ Da war noch etwas… eine große Figur, von der glaubte, es könnte der Dunkle Lord sein und ein undeutliches Summen…

„Ich wünsche, ihn zu befragen!", wiederholte Umbridge mit beinahe kindlicher Wut. Er blickte kurz zu ihr zurück, nur um zu sehen, ob sie auf wirklich mit ihrem Fuß aufstampfen würde. „Ich wünsche, dass Sie mir einen Trank liefern, der ihn zwingen wird, mir die Wahrheit zu erzählen!"

_Oh, du altes Weibsstück, halt endlich die Klappe._ Wenn der Raum nicht voller Schüler gewesen wäre, dann hätte er sie geschockt und Potter in Ruhe reden lassen, da es offensichtlich war, wie verzweifelt der Junge war, aber es waren einfach zu viele. Er antwortete ihr gefasst, versuchte noch nicht einmal, seine Ungeduld zu verstecken. „Ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, dass ich keine weiteren Vorräte an Veritaserum habe. Ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen, außer wenn Sie Potter vergiften wollen - und ich versichere Ihnen, Sie hätten mein größtes Wohlwollen, wenn Sie es täten. Das Problem ist nur, dass die meisten Gifte zu schnell wirken, um dem Opfer genug Zeit zu geben, die Wahrheit zu erzählen."

In der Hoffnung, dass sich der Junge jetzt etwas beruhigt hatte, blickte Severus wieder zurück zu ihm und erneuerte die Verbindung, kämpfte gegen die Bilderflut in Potters Verstand an. Der Junge war jetzt sogar am Schwitzen, so sehr bemühte er sich, aber er konzentrierte sich noch immer auf das Gedankenlesen und versuchte ihm irgendwelche Worte zu vermitteln, anstatt ihm die Bilder zu zeigen. Er wünschte, Granger würde nicht hinter Bulstrode vergraben stehen, sie hatte gelernt, ihren Kopf klar und geordnet zu halten, und sie hätte ihm sagen können, was hier zum Teufel eigentlich los war.

„Sie sind auf Bewährung!", kreischte Umbridge und er drehte sich langsam mit leicht hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihr um. _Oh, das haben Sie nicht wirklich gerade zu mir gesagt, Sie Miststück… _„Sie verweigern mir mutwillig Ihre Hilfe!" _Gut bemerkt. Und nur acht Monate, nachdem ich angefangen habe, Ihnen meine Hilfe zu verweigern. _„Ich hätte mehr von Ihnen erwartet, Lucius Malfoy spricht immer in den höchsten Tönen von Ihnen!" _Zweifelsohne tut er das. Seine höchsten Töne haben mir das Dunkle Mal eingebracht. Gott steh und allen bei. _ „Verlassen Sie jetzt mein Büro!"_ Liebend gern._

Er machte eine spöttische Verbeugung und wandte sich auf dem Absatz um und Potter schrie mit einer schrillen und verzweifelten Stimme seinen Rücken an. „Er hat Tatze!" _Was?_ Er erstarrte, wagte nicht, sich herumzudrehen, und der Junge fuhr panisch fort. „Er hat Tatze an dem Ort, wo sie versteckt ist!"

Unter anderen Umständen wäre Severus widerspenstig beeindruckt von Potters plötzlicher Begabung auch etwas geheim und versteckt zu vermitteln, aber im Moment verwandelte sich sein Innerstes in Eiswasser, als er die Bedeutung der Worte verstand.

„Tatze?", schrie Umbridge ihn an. „Was ist Tatze? Wo ist was versteckt? Was soll das heißen, Snape?"

Snape drehte sich langsam um, sein Blick blieb unergründlich, als er in dem Versuch von unschuldiger Überraschung eine Augenbraue hochzog. „Ich habe keine Ahnung", log er kalt. „Potter, wenn ich will, dass man mir Unsinn an den Kopf wirft, verabreiche ich Ihnen einen Plappertrank." Dann wandte er sich wieder ab und fügte abschätzig hinzu. „Und Crabbe, lockern Sie Ihren Griff etwas. Wenn Longbottom erstickt, bedeutet das eine Menge zähen Papierkram, und ich fürchte, ich müsste es in Ihrem Zeugnis erwähnen, sollten Sie sich je um eine Stelle bewerben."

Er ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen, marschierte mit schnellen Schritten die Flure hinunter, während seine Gedanken rasten. Black wurde gefangen genommen? Wie? Der Grimmauldplatz war unauffindbar. Es war einfach unmöglich, dass sie die Position von Dumbledore erhalten hatten. War Black wieder hinausgeschlichen und dabei geschnappt worden? Es war möglich, aber selbst wenn der Hund unstreitbar dermaßen dämlich war, hätte niemand der anderen ihn gehen gelassen. Nein, das alles stank nach einem vergammelten Fisch. Abgesehen von allem, hätte es einen Plan gegeben Black zu fangen, dann hätte man ihn mit einbezogen. Der Dunkle Lord wusste, wie sehr sie sich gegenseitig hassten, und hätte es Severus erlaubt, den Spaß beizuwohnen. Und selbst, wenn er geschnappt worden wäre, warum sollte man ihn dann in die Mysterienabteilung schleppen? Nichts dort drinnen würde ihnen irgendwas bringen… es sei denn, sie wollten Potter dorthin locken. Indem sie, zum Beispiel, seinen Patenonkel bedrohten.

Okay, also schön. Aber woher wusste Potter das? Und warum hatte er versucht, über den Kamin mit jemandem zu reden? Severus biss auf seine Unterlippe, so fest sogar, dass es schmerzte. _Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!_ Er musste herausfinden, was hier los war. Er hielt neben einen der Porträts an und redete einen strengen, alten Zauberer an, der mal irgendein Experte in Verwandlung gewesen war, dessen Namen er allerdings vergessen hatte. „Finden Sie Phineas Nigellus' Porträt und sagen Sie ihm, ich muss dringend mit ihm reden."

„Was ist so wichtig?", schnaubte der ehemalige Schulleiter.

Nicht daran denken wollend, was Umbridge gerade den Kindern antat, schnappte Severus: „Gehen Sie zu Ihrem anderen Gemälde und sagen Sie mir, wo Black ist. Sofort!"

Phineas verschwand grollend und kehrte kaum eine Minute später wieder zurück. „Schmollt wie immer oben auf dem Dachboden bei dem Hippogreif. Warum?"

Beinahe sackte er vor Erleichterung zusammen, doch Severus zuckte lediglich mit den Achseln. „Egal. Ich musste nur sicherstellen, dass er auch wirklich da war." Die Wut des Porträts sehr wohl ignorierend, wandte er sich ab und marschierte davon, zurück in das Büro der Kröte, um sicherzustellen, dass sie keinen der Schüler umgebracht hatte, damit er Potter von seinem Irrglauben erzählen konnte.

Als er das Büro betrat, fand er all seine Slytherins vor, wie sie irgendwelche Verletzungen behandelten und sich stritten, und es war nicht ein Gryffindor – oder eine Ravenclaw – in Sicht. _Oh verfluchte Scheiße. Was ist jetzt schon wieder los?_ „Was um alles in der Welt habt ihr jetzt schon wieder angestellt?", verlangte er zu wissen, während er den Drang zu lachen unterdrücken musste.

Dieses Verlangen wurde nur noch größer, als ein jammernder und entrüsteter Draco ihm erzählte, was passiert war. Granger hatte eine oscarreife Darstellung hingelegt, eine, die er gerne mit angesehen hätte, und hatte die Kröte erfolgreich mit Potter zusammen hinunter in den Verbotenen Wald gelockt. Kurz danach hatten ihre Freunde angefangen sich gegen das sogenannte Inquisitionskommando zu wehren und hatten sich verdünnisiert.

„Nun, ihr habt euch alle heute Abend mit Ruhm bekleckert", bemerkte er schneidend und betrachtete den mitleiderregenden Haufen vor sich, der ihn trotzig anstarrte. „Das ist es, was passiert, wenn man zu Schoßhunden von solch einer Person wird. Ich habe wirklich kein Mitleid mit Ihnen – besonders nicht mit euch beiden", fügte er abschätzig an Farley und Goyle hinzu. „Besiegt von Viertklässlern, und die andere befindet sich nur minimal auf denselben Planeten, wie der Rest von uns."

Lovegoods Arbeit in Zaubertränke war… einzigartig, um es gelinde auszudrücken, aber zumindest verursachte sie nie irgendwelche Explosionen. Sie hatte mal die Hälfte ihrer Klasse vergiftet. Es war ein unvergesslicher Moment, als sich das Labor mit Dämpfen füllte, die einen LSD-Trip simulierten und die meisten von ihnen anfingen, irgendwelche Tentakeln durch die Fenster kommen sahen – bei diesem war er sich noch immer ziemlich unschlüssig, der Kerker besaß keinerlei Fenster – aber zumindest waren diese Unterrichtseinheiten niemals langweilig und ihre Aufsätze konnten manchmal einfach nur urkomisch sein.

„Aber, Sir", protestierte Draco, „die Schulleiterin – Potter – sollten wir nicht…?"

„Es sind nur Potter und Granger. Ich bin mir sicher, unsere hoch qualifizierte Ministeriumsangestellte kriegt das schon alleine hin", antwortete er mit feinem Spott, fragte sich mit boshafter Schadenfreude, was sich dieser buschige Kopf diesmal ausgedacht haben mochte. Er wäre wirklich zutiefst von ihr enttäuscht, wenn es nicht etwas Wundervolles wäre. „Jetzt kehrt in euren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Ich werde mich um das Durcheinander hier kümmern. Und sollte nur einer von Ihnen bis morgen früh auch nur einen Zeh aus der Türöffnung strecken, dann wird es euch noch wirklich leidtun. Habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?" Trotz beliebter Überzeugung ließ er seine Schüler nicht unbestraft davonkommen. Privat war er so hart mit ihnen, wie es ihm erlaubt war, ohne seine Position zu gefährden, und er bestrafte sie, wenn sie es verdient hatten.

Das erntete ihn einen Chor von schmollenden „Ja, Sir", als das Inquisitionskommando mit eingezogenem Schwanz davon schlich. Langsam atmete Severus aus, rieb sich seine Augen und verließ das Büro, doch er ging hinauf zu den Wehrgängen, um den dunklen Wald zu beobachten und fragte sich, was wohl gerade dort unten passieren mochte.

Nach einem Moment sah er, wie _etwas_ passierte. Er konnte leise, entfernte Geräusche hören und die Störung ließ sogar ein paar Thestrale aufsteigen. Welchen Plan Granger auch immer ausgeheckt hatte, er war offensichtlich spektakulär. Er freute sich darauf, ihn zu hören.

* * *

Als langsam die Dämmerung einsetzte, begann Severus unruhig zu werden. Sein Arm hatte ein oder zweimal kurz gebrannt, also war Lucius' und Bellas Mission im vollen Gange, aber seine Verantwortung war jetzt die Schule. Letztendlich sah er Bewegungen am Waldesrand und blinzelte in die Schatten, bis er Firenze ausmachen konnte. Der blasse Zentaur trug einen bewusstlosen Körper auf seinem Rücken und er war allein. Eis glitt seine Wirbelsäule hinunter, als er Umbridge erkannte. _Wo sind die Kinder? Oh Gott._

Er wusste, Black war nicht entführt worden, aber Potter war davon überzeugt gewesen. Der Junge war zu Tode geängstigt und war sogar so verzweifelt gewesen, _ihn_ um Hilfe zu bitten. Plötzlich erkannte er es. Okklumentik. _Du kleiner Bastard, du hast nie gelernt, deinen Verstand zu verschließen! Oh verfluchte Scheiße._ Der Dunkle Lord hatte erkannt, wie er ihre Verbindung zu seinem Vorteil ausnutzen konnte, und hatte dem Jungen einen falschen Traum geschickt, in dem er ihm vorgaukelte, dass sein Patenonkel entführt worden war und in der Mysterienabteilung festgehalten wurde. Sie zählten auf Potters Gryffindor-Eigenschaften, mit Dumbledore und Minerva verschwunden, gab es niemanden mehr in Hogwarts, dem der Junge vertraute, also würde er selbstverständlich alleine abhauen.

Und Lucius und Bella würden bereits dort auf ihn warten.

Sein Patronus funktionierte nicht mehr, und selbst wenn, war er nicht gewillt, ihn jemand anderem aus dem Orden sehen zu lassen und mit Minerva nicht mehr dort, war niemand mehr anwesend, der seinen Worten vertrauen würde, also müsste er wohl riskieren, die Schule unbeschützt und in Umbridges Hand zu verlassen – auf gar keinen Fall und es würde auch zu lange dauern – oder er könnte den einzigen Kamin benutzen, zu dem die Kröte keinen Zugang hatte, in Dumbledores Büro. Schnell wirbelte er herum und rannte so schnell er es wagen konnte durch das Schloss zum Wasserspeier, welcher ihn nur ausgiebig betrachtete und dann ohne ein Passwort zur Seite hüpfte.

„Severus, was ist passiert?", fragte Dilys von der Wand.

Er ignorierte sie, fiel vor dem Kamin auf seine Knie und zündete ihn an, verfluchte Dumbledore bei seinem Tun, weil er ihnen keine Möglichkeit gegeben hatte, mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten. Obwohl der Schulleiter zugegebenermaßen nicht hatte wissen können, dass sein Patronus nicht mehr funktionieren oder dass Minerva so schwer verletzt werden würde und die Schule verlassen musste oder… kopfschüttelnd warf er eine Handvoll Pulver in die Flammen und steckte seinen Kopf ins Feuer. „Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf! Hallo, Orden! Sagt mir bitte, dass jemand zu Hause ist!"

„Schieb dein fettiges Haar aus dem Feuer, Schniefelus, bevor es noch Feuer fängt. Was ist so verdammt wichtig?"

„Black, ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, das mal zu sagen, aber ich bin sogar froh, deine Stimme zu hören", antwortete er mit einem Zittern und sah sich schnell in der Küche um. Tonks, Lupin, Skacklebolt, Moody und Black. Perfekt. „Hört mir zu. Für Potter wurde eine Falle gestellt. Der Dunkle Lord hat ihn überzeugt, dass du entführst und in der Mysterienabteilung verschleppt worden bist. Ich denke, er und seine kleinen Freunde sind los, um dich zu retten."

„Was? Snape-"

„Ich hab's auch erst heute Abend herausgefunden. Ich habe nichts davon gewusst! Ich dachte nicht, dass er es auch glauben würde, aber er ist mit ein paar seiner Freunde von seiner dämlichen Verteidigungsgruppe verschwunden. Schickt die verdammte Kavallerie los. Und wo zum Teufel steckt Dumbledore?"

„Im Grunde, sollte er jeden Moment hier eintreffen", sagte Kingsley.

„Oh, wie schön von ihm sich uns anzuschließen", spuckte Severus, erleichtert und wütend zu gleichen Maßen. „Black, bleib du hier und erzähl ihm alles. Der Rest von euch sollte sich besser auf den Weg machen."

„Halt die Klappe, Schniefelus. Ich bleibe auf gar keinen Fall, während mein Patenkind in Gefahr schwebt. Ich bin bestimmt nicht so ein Feigling wie du."

„Ich habe keine Zeit, mir weiterhin anzusehen, wie du nach weiteren Beschimpfungen suchst", erwiderte er, biss auf seine Lippe, als sein Arm erneut begann zu brennen. „Haut schon ab. Ich versuche hier, die Dinge zusammenzuhalten und sehe nach, ob sie noch im Verbotenen Wald sind, obwohl ich es bezweifle." Er zog ruckartig seinen Kopf aus dem Kamin, bevor jemand noch etwas sagen konnte und sah, wie ihn jedes Porträt anstarrte. „Diejenigen von euch, die ein Porträt im Ministerium haben, haltet dort die Augen offen", befahl er, bevor er zur Tür eilte.

Er wollte Umbridge wirklich nicht in den Krankenflügel bringen, wenn es nach ihm ging, konnte sie auch weiterhin auf dem Boden liegen und ausbluten, obwohl sie äußerlich gar nicht so schlimm verletzt war, als er nachgab und sie dort hinaufschleifte – schamlos ließ er sie auf den Weg dorthin gegen ein paar Wände knallen. Nachdem er sie Poppy übergeben hatte, eilte er kurz durch das Schloss, um auch sicherzugehen, dass alle anderen Schüler dort waren, wo sie sein sollten und ruhig blieben, bevor er hinaus auf das Gelände eilte und sich der komplett unmöglichen Aufgabe, den Verbotenen Wald zu durchsuchen, widmete.

* * *

„Ich hasse Bäume", murmelte er etwas später, hielt kurz an, um nach Luft zu schnappen und fluchte wütend. Er war ein Stadtjunge durch und durch und er mochte Wälder nicht sonderlich. Er war nie bei den Pfadfindern oder so gewesen und hatte es auch nie gewollt und seine einzige Erfahrung mit Holz existierte von den drei armseligen Bäumen am Rande des Spielplatzes, auf die er geklettert war. Viel zu oft war er von ihnen heruntergefallen oder war von den größeren Kindern hinuntergestoßen worden.

Abgesehen von allem anderen konnte er einfach nichts sehen. Der Mond stand am Himmel, aber der war kaum voll – auch gut, so befanden sich zumindest keine Werwölfe in dem Wald, nur Geräusche und Rumoren, aber versuch das mal deiner Phobie zu erzählen - und es war hier beinahe pechschwarz. Lumos erfüllte den Platz um ihn herum nur mit flackernden Schatten, die ihn jedes Mal zu Tode erschreckten, weil er dachte, da würde sich etwas an ihn heranschleichen. Da wo es möglich war, blieb er auf dem Weg, aber nur Hagrid kannte alle Wege in diesem Wald. „Weil sonst niemand", begann er säuerlich zu murmeln, „drei Meter gehen könnte, ohne über hilfreiche Zentauren oder gute Feen oder irgendwelche verfluchten sprechenden Eichhörnchen oder irgendwas zu stolpern." Aber nein, nicht er. So ziemlich alles in diesem Wald war sowohl übernatürlich, als auch hochintelligent und nichts davon würde sich etwas nähern, was dermaßen nach dunkler Magie stank. Sie wussten alle, dass er das Dunkle Mal trug – dieser verfluchte Firenze würde noch nicht einmal seinen Blick treffen und da hatte er einmal versucht, sogar höflich zu sein, wenn auch nur, um Umbridge zu ärgern. Todesser waren auf sich alleine gestellt. Selbst die gefährlichen Kreaturen mieden ihn, da er viel zu dünn war, um ein vernünftiges Essen abzugeben.

In diesem Moment wünschte er sich sogar, von etwas angegriffen zu werden, einfach nur deshalb, damit er etwas Adrenalin abbauen konnte. Er war durchaus in der Lage alles in diesem Wald zu töten und es würde ihm helfen sich zu beruhigen. Verfluchte Bäume. Verfluchte Gryffindors. Verfluchter, beschissener Harry Potter und seine dämlichen Freunde. Jetzt erfasste ihn eine grimmige Sicherheit, dass sie definitiv nicht mehr hier waren und das Unglaubliche getan hatten und sich auf dem Weg nach London befanden, um irgendwelchen Hirngespinsten nachzujagen. Das hier war sinnlos, er könnte auch gleich zurück zum Schloss gehen. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und Umbridge war ihren Verletzungen inzwischen erlegen.

Ohne irgendeine hilfreiche Spur aus Brotkrumen oder etwas dergleichen konnte er wohl kaum den gesamten Wald absuchen. Er war sich nicht mal sicher, wie groß er wirklich war. Wenn er vielleicht in der Luft war und sich den Wald in Rastermuster geteilt hätte, aber überhaupt etwas unter diesem Blätterdach zu sehen, war unmöglich, besonders in der Dunkelheit. Wie er sein Glück kannte, würde er vermutlich noch von einem Thestral oder etwas Schlimmeren angegriffen werden, außerdem mochte er das Fliegen nicht sonderlich. Oh es war durchaus nützlich und es sah auf jeden Fall beeindruckend aus, aber es zu lernen war ziemlich unangenehm und beinahe tödlich gewesen. Er könnte selbstverständlich einen der Schulbesen herbeirufen, aber um es offen zu sagen, waren sie alle durch die Bank Mist, da die Schüler inzwischen ihre eigenen benutzen.

Mit einem finsteren Blick gab er sich geschlagen und schlurfte zurück zur Schule, um seine Position an der Festungsmauer wieder einzunehmen. Dort lief er auf und ab, wartete darauf, dass etwas passierte. Und da es sonst nichts zu tun gab, ließ er beim nächsten Brennen, seine Panik durchsickern, sagte sich immer und immer wieder, dass es _nicht_ Hermine Granger _war_, um die er sich am meisten sorgte.

* * *

Severus erlitt beinahe einen Herzinfarkt, als ihn Dumbledores lächerlicher, flammender Phönix-Patronus erreichte, und ihn über ihre Rückkehr informierte. Es war beinahe der schlimmste Abend in seinem Leben gewesen, er hatte dort oben panisch ein Loch in den Wehrgang gelaufen und hatte sich an die letzte Nacht erinnert, in der er sich so um eine Gryffindor, die in Gefahr gewesen war, gesorgt hatte und auch damals hatte er nicht gewusst, was passierte. Seine Lippe hatte er aus Angst – so stark hatte er sie lange nicht mehr verspürt - beinahe blutig gebissen, seine Fingerknöchel an der Steinwand blutig geratscht und seinen Arm wund gekratzt.

Das einzig Sinnvolle in den letzten paar Stunden, was er getan hatte, war es Gryffindor zwanzig Punkte für das, was Granger mit der Krötenfrau angestellt hatte, zuzuschreiben. Das war einfach nur genial gewesen. Vielleicht hatte es auch den Rest ihrer Intelligenz aufgebraucht, da es die einzige logische Erklärung war, warum sie Potter in die Klauen des Todes gefolgt war, anstatt, nur so zum Beispiel, diesen rücksichtslosen Idioten geschockt und dann zu ihm gekommen wäre, um herauszufinden, was wirklich passiert war. Den Rest der Zeit hatte er in hilfloser, nutzloser Wut gebrodelt, seine Nerven bis zum Zerbersten angespannt, während er auf das nächste Brennen wartete und am Ende hatte er die zwanzig Punkte und ein paar weitere aus schierer Frustration wieder abgezogen.

Den Schulleiter hatte er für ganze drei Minuten gesehen, lange genug für den alten Mann, um ihm müde mitzuteilen, dass die Kinder wieder alle sicher zurück waren und wenn alles erledigt war, dann könnten sie ausführlicher miteinander reden. „Ich glaube, Poppy braucht im Krankenflügel Ihre Unterstützung", fügte Dumbledore noch hinzu, bevor er verschwand – hoffentlich auf den Weg, um etwas Sinn in diesen beschissenen Harry Potter zu schütteln und dem Jungen eine längst überfällige Tracht Prügel zu verpassen. Severus spürte, wie sich alles in seinem Bauch zusammenzog – es hatte Opfer gegeben? – und rannte förmlich die zahllosen Stufen zwischen Kerker und Krankenflügel hinauf, verfluchte seine nur allzu lebhafte Vorstellungskraft, die ihn mit blutigen Schrecken fütterte.

„Poppy?"

„Severus, danke Merlin", sagte die Heilerin müde, als sie ihn sah.

„Wer ist verletzt?"

„Hauptsächlich sind es Schnitte und blaue Flecken. Miss Lovegood hat einen gebrochenen Knöchel und Mr. Longbottom eine gebrochene Nase. Sie sollten sich jedoch Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger ansehen…" Sie blinzelte und fügte hastig hinzu: „Beruhigen Sie sich Severus, sie ist nicht allzu schwer verletzt."

Nachdem er einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, löste er seine Faust. _Verdammt tu mir das nicht an! Willst du, dass ich einen Herzinfarkt kriege?_ „Warum brauchen Sie mich dann?", fragte er säuerlich.

„Weil ich den eingesetzten Fluch nicht erkenne und nicht weil die Verletzung als solche lebensbedrohlich ist", sagte sie ihm knapp. „Mr. Weasley braucht dringender Hilfe. Hier entlang. Sofort, Severus", fügte sie warnend hinzu. Er funkelte sie finster an, aber folgte ihr widerwillig, auch wenn es ihm absolut egal war, was aus dem Jungen wurde.

Unter anderen Umständen fände er Weasleys Verletzungen interessanterer. Unter den gegebenen Umständen reichte Diptam aus, um die Wunde ohne Narbenbildung zu versorgen, und er hatte im Moment andere Dinge, um die er sich kümmern musste. Anders als ihr rothaariger Idiot eines Freundes war Granger bei Bewusstsein. Sie zuckte zusammen, als er durch den Vorhang trat und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir", wisperte sie heiser. „Ich hab's versucht – ich dachte… er sagte, es würde funktionieren, dass er auf mich hören würde… ich…"

„Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld", antwortete er sanft mit einem Kopfschütteln. Es war wirklich nicht ihre Schuld, dass ihr Freund ein Einfaltspinsel und Lügner war. „Auch ich dachte, er würde an seiner Okklumentik arbeiten. Und ich wusste nichts von dem Plan." _Auch wenn ich es hätte tun sollen._ Bedeutete dies, Voldemort vertraute ihm nicht länger oder war das eine Art Test gewesen…? Aber das war jetzt egal. _Konzentriere dich darauf, was du jetzt erledigen kannst, und um den Rest kümmerst du dich später. _Er bedachte sie mit einem strengen Blick, als er zur Seite des Bettes hinüberging. „Sie hätten ihnen nicht folgen sollen."

„Ich konnte ihn doch nicht alleine gehen lassen…"

„Keiner von euch hätte gehen sollen", antwortete er knapp. Er brauchte das letzte Bisschen Selbstkontrolle, um das Mädchen nicht durchzuschütteln und anzuschreien. Diese verdammten, unmöglichen Gryffindors und ihre rücksichtlose, beschützende Loyalität! Auch er besaß diesen speziellen Charakterzug, was bedeutete, er war sich durchaus bewusst, wie idiotisch all das war und er hatte sich einer verdammt langen Zeit nicht mehr so gefürchtet, verflucht noch mal!

„Wir haben versucht herauszufinden, ob es stimmt oder nicht", antwortet sie zusammenhanglose, als sie erneut in Tränen ausbrach. „Umbridge erwischte uns, nachdem wir das Hauptquartier kontaktiert haben. Kreacher sagte, Sirius sei gefangen genommen worden…"

_Hatte er das also… _Severus verstauchte diese Information für später. Zumindest war sie vernünftig genug gewesen, vorher herauszufinden, was passiert war. Beinahe abwesend belegte er die Vorhänge mit ein paar Zaubern, damit sie ungestört blieben, und setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett. „Miss Granger, bitte hören Sie auf zu weinen", verlangte er müde. „Es ist für uns alle ein langer und anstrengender Abend gewesen und Sie fühlen sich dadurch nur noch schlimmer. Sie trifft keine Schuld. Also, Poppy hat mir gesagt, Sie sind verletzt. Ich muss es sehen."

Selbstverständlich bedeutete, einem Kind zu sagen, es sollte aufhören weinen, nicht auch, dass es passierte. Er war jetzt lange genug Lehrer, um das zu wissen. In dem Versuch nicht allzu dramatisch zu seufzen, zog er ein Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche und befahl ihr streng, sich die Nase zu putzen und sich zusammenzureißen, damit sie ihm sagen konnte, wo sie verletzt war. Sie brauchte eine Weile, bevor sie eine zusammenhängende Antwort zustande brachte und als sie es dann tat, wünschte er sich, sie hätte es nicht getan. „Meine Brust…"

Schweigend verfluchte Severus seine Vorstellungskraft und konzentrierte sich beharrlich nur auf ihr Gesicht. „Wo… genau?", fragte er ruhig, während sein Verstand zwischen Faszination und Schrecken raste. _Verdammt noch mal, Poppy. Sie hätten mich warnen können. Ich habe so keine Lust dazu._ Sie zeigte vage auf ihren Krankenkittel, den die Heilerin ihr aufgezwungen hatte und er seufzte, als er die Frage, weiterhin mit ruhiger Stimme, neu formulierte. „Ist die Verletzung sichtbar, ohne Ihre Unterwäsche entfernen zu müssen?"

Granger nickte, schniefte unelegant und versuchte, obwohl sie vollkommen gerötet vom Weinen war, nicht auch noch aus Scham rot anzulaufen. Er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, wenn sie sich schämte. Er hasste es, sich nur ansatzweise vor jemand anderen entblößen zu müssen und wenn er an ihrer Stelle wäre, dann würde er sich selbst auch nicht dort stehen haben wollen, der sie anstarrte. „Dann muss ich es sehen. Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich Poppy rufen…"

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, schloss ihre Augen, als ob es dadurch weniger unangenehm werden würde, und fummelte am Kragen ihres Kittels herum, zuckte zusammen, als sie es vorsichtig herunterzog. Severus beugte sich vor, konzentrierte sich auf die Wunde und war erleichtert, dass es nicht so schlimm war, wie ihn seine Vorstellungskraft hat glauben lassen. Es war jedoch eine ernste Verletzung, eine lange Furche, irgendwas zwischen einem Schnitt und einer Verbrennung, die unterhalb ihres Schlüsselbeins begann und sich diagonal über ihr Brustbein zog, um gerade über der äußeren Naht ihres BHs zu enden.

„Wie groß ist der Schmerz?", fragte er, als er seine Zauberstabsspitze zum Leuchten brachte, um einen genaueren Blick zu haben. Er versuchte so leidenschaftslos, wie es ihm nur möglich war zu bleiben und beschimpft sich gleichzeitig als einen Mistkerl. _Es ist nicht meine Schuld,_ sagte er sich defensiv. Was auch immer er vielleicht sein mochte, er war noch immer ein Mann und er war – nun seit Jahren, was wirklich beschämend und traurig war – nicht mehr flachgelegt worden und er war müde und seine mentale Disziplin ließ im Moment ziemlich zu wünschen übrig. Es gehörte außerdem auch nicht zu seinem täglichen Brot, das Dekolleté einer jungen Frau zu untersuchen. Im Grunde war das letzte Mal, als er selbst noch ein Teenager gewesen war. Als ein junger, männlicher Lehrer hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, von jugendlichen Mädchen umgeben zu sein, aber ernsthaft, es gab Grenzen.

„… sechs? Sieben?", sagte sie schließlich, lenkte ihn von seinen wandernden Gedanken ab und

holte ihn wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Er blinzelte und sie schenkte ihm ein zittriges Lächeln. Seine Lippen zuckten und dann schüttelte er den Kopf. _Verfluchten Gryffindors._ Manchmal – wirklich äußerst selten, aber manchmal – verdiente sich einer von ihnen ihren mutigen Ruf. „Normalerweise würde ich sagen, ein Schüler, der noch in der Lage ist frech zu sein, ist nicht sonderlich schwer verletzt, aber wenn man bedenkt, dass es sich hierbei um Sie handelt, Miss Granger, da beginne ich mich zu fragen, ob ich Sie nicht auch noch auf irgendwelche Kopfverletzungen untersuchen sollte."

Damit erntete er sich ein keuchendes Geräusch, was vielleicht ein Lachen mit einem Schluchzen hätte sein können. „Wie geht's den anderen?"

„Bereits auf dem Weg der Besserung", versicherte er ihr. „Und jetzt halten Sie den Mund, damit ich mich konzentrieren kann. Das wird nicht wehtun."

Er kannte den Fluch, der benutzt worden war, aber wer auch immer ihn gezaubert hatte, konnte ums Verrecken nicht zielen. Wenn man den Fluch richtig eingesetzt hätte, dann würde Granger jetzt bereits sterben. Jetzt jedoch… langsam begann er mit seinem Zauberstab auf und ab über die Wunde zu fahren und begann leise zu singen. Poppy bedrängte ihn bereits seit Jahren, was genau für ein Zauber das war, aber er würde es weder ihr oder sonst noch jemanden erzählen.

Sie schrie leise auf. „Sie sagten, es würde nicht wehtun!"

„Ich habe gelogen", antwortete er ruhig, hielt für einen Moment inne und betrachtete sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Bleiben Sie ruhig liegen. Die Wunde ist tiefer als ich zunächst dachte und Sie haben mindestens eine gebrochene Rippe und genug innere Verletzungen, damit Sie den Rest des Schuljahres im Bett verbringen können und Sie werden einige Zaubertränke zu sich nehmen müssen." Er fuhr mit seinem Gesang fort, ignorierte all ihre weiteren Proteste und zog sich schließlich mit einem Seufzen zurück. „Ich habe getan, was ich konnte, Miss Granger, aber ich befürchte, Sie haben sich soeben Ihre erste Kriegsnarbe verdient."

Verständlich war sie deswegen aufgebracht, und wenn man bedachte, was sie ansonsten heute noch durchgestanden hatte, überraschte es ihn nicht, als sie erneut zu weinen begann, während sie versuchte, ihren Kittel wieder zu richten. Er hatte bereits vor Jahren bemerkte, dass sie sich nicht um Äußerlichkeiten kümmerte, aber selbst Menschen, die nicht eitel waren, hassten Narben und alle Teenager besaßen ziemlich zerbrechliche Egos. „Es wird sich bessern", flüsterte er. „Sie ist noch nicht komplett verheilt. Es ist besser, wenn die Narbe langsam abheilt, jetzt wo Sie keine Schmerzen mehr haben und kein Risiko besteht, dass sie sich noch einmal öffnet. Aber Sie werden immer diese Narbe tragen." Sein Mitleid ging allerdings auch nur so weit. Seine Haut sah aus, als wenn jemand eine Picasso-Skizze kreuz und quer darauf hinterlassen hätte. Er hatte sich seine erste permanente Narbe verdient, bevor er überhaupt bis zehn zählen konnte. „Sie sollten jetzt versuchen zu schlafen", sagte er, überreichte ihr erneut sein Taschentuch und stand auf.

Als er gerade durch den Vorhang verschwinden wollte, hielt er inne und blickte zurück, zögerte einen Moment, während er mit sich selbst kämpfte. „Wer war es?", fragte er schließlich.

Das Mädchen sah erschöpft aus, ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und wirkten dunkel in ihrem viel zu blassen Gesicht, als sie ihn benommen anstarrte. „Dolohov", flüsterte sie letztendlich, so leise waren ihre Worte, dass er sie kaum verstanden hatte.

_Dolohov,_ wiederholte Severus nachdenklich. Das erklärte zumindest die schlechte Treffsicherheit. Der Mann war einfach nur unfähig, obwohl er mal ein Mann gewesen war – vor Askaban - vor den man sich in Acht hatte nehmen müssen.

„Schlafen Sie jetzt, Miss Granger", flüsterte er. „Unter diesen Umständen haben Sie sich gut geschlagen."

Und selbst wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen konnte, so war er doch unglaublich erleichtert, dass es ihr gut ging.

„Danke, Sir."

Als er den Krankenflügel verließ, erstarrte Severus auf halbem Wege, sein linker Arm, begann schließlich zu brennen. Es sah ganz so aus, als ob Voldemort schließlich die Abwesenheit seines Spions bemerkt hatte. Sein Herr würde nicht begeistert sein. Zitternd überprüfte er, ob er seine Maske und Robe bei sich hatte, und veränderte seine Richtung, um zu den Schlosstüren zu gehen. _Keine Ruhe den Gottlosen._

* * *

Hermine erwachte in der Dunkelheit und fand, das Krummbein zielsicher seinen Weg zu ihr in den Krankenflügel gefunden hatte. Sein warmes Gewicht auf ihren Beinen und die leichte Vibration seines Schnurrens half den Schmerz zu lindern, der in ihrer Brust lungerte und hauptsächlich durch die frische Narbe ausgelöst wurde. Vorhin hatte noch das Adrenalin durch ihren Körper gejagt und sie hatte nicht klar denken können. Jetzt allerdings verstand sie durchaus, wie nahe sie alle dem sicheren Tode gewesen waren.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihre Augen schloss, konnte sie Voldemort vor sich sehen. Harry hatte nicht freiwillig seine Beschreibung gegeben und sie konnte der Realität nicht gerecht werden.

Langsam, während sie das dicke Fell ihres Kneasels streichelte, hörte sie leise Stimmen und strengte sich an, sie zu verstehen. Krummbein hob seinen Kopf, hüpfte dann von dem Bett und verschwand durch die Vorhänge. Die Stimmen wurden lauter und sie erkannte, er musste die Tür etwas geöffnet haben, bevor er zu ihr ins Bett zurückgekehrt war.

„Guter Junge", wisperte sie und kraulte seine Ohren, als sie zuhörte.

„Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, es gibt ansonsten nichts zu berichten, Schulleiter." Diese Stimme erkannte sie mit Leichtigkeit. Snape, der absolut erschöpft klang und in seiner ansonsten so seidigen Stimme erklang ein Kratzen, welches unter diesen Umständen, kein gutes Zeichen war. Er war vermutlich eher wegen Poppys Hilfe hier als mit seinem Arbeitgeber zu reden, obwohl man es nicht wirklich aus seiner heiseren Stimme heraushören konnte: „Er war… fanatisch. Er hat nichts von Wert gesagt. Er hat beinahe nichts weiter getan, als irgendwelche Flüche auszusprechen und Obszönitäten von sich zu geben. Ich kann Ihnen, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hat, nicht mehr geben."

„Nichts", zischte noch jemand. Die Stimme klang vertraut, aber erst als der Mann weiter redete, erkannte sie Moody. „Was bringt uns das, Snape? Wir müssen herausfinden, was er jetzt vorhat."

„Bis wir uns alle nicht erholt haben, kann er relativ wenig tun", antwortete Snape erschöpft. „Er hat heute Abend beinahe Lucius und Bellatrix umgebracht. So wütend er vielleicht auch auf sie ist, sie sind seine Stellvertreter und er braucht sie, obwohl seine Wut auf sie, den Rest von uns weitgehend verschont hat. Jedenfalls kann er jetzt relativ wenig unternehmen. Das Ministerium war ein Wagnis und es hat sich nicht ausgezahlt."

„Du tust dies so leichtfertig ab." Eine belegte Stimme war gewürgt mit Bitterkeit, dass Hermine sie kaum erkennen konnte.

„Remus", begann der Schulleiter langsam, „bitte bleiben Sie leise."

„Verdammt noch mal, Albus, sehen Sie sich ihn doch an. Ihm ist vollkommen egal, was passiert ist."

„Warum sollte es etwas anderes sein?", fragte er kalt. _Ja_, entschied Hermine, als sie ihm zuhörte, _sein Hals war definitiv wund._ „Wir haben doch gewonnen, oder etwa nicht? Der Dunkle Lord hat das, was er wollte, nicht bekommen und erstaunlicherweise haben die Kinder ihre erste Schlacht mit absolut dummem Glück überlebt. Wir haben es geschafft, Umbridge loszuwerden und hoffentlich auch das Ministerium davon zu überzeugen, sich uns nicht noch einmal in den Weg zu stellen. Ich gestehe, ich kann keinen Nachteil daran erkennen."

„Natürlich kannst du das nicht! Du tanzt bestimmt einen Freudentanz, wenn niemand hinsieht! Ich wette, du hast gelacht. Jetzt hast du doch endlich das bekommen, was du immer wolltest, nicht wahr, Snape?"

„Lupin", sagte Snape mit erstaunlich geduldiger Stimme, „ich habe im Moment wirklich keine Ahnung, wovon du da schwafelst und ehrlich gesagt, im Moment kümmert es mich auch nicht. Ich habe seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen und kann kaum geradeaus schauen. Können wir also bitte dieses Treffen auflösen, damit ich zumindest noch eine Stunde Schlaf finden kann, bevor ich morgen wieder arbeiten muss?"

„Ich rede von Sirius, du Mistkerl!"

„Wozu denn?"

_„Weil er tot ist!"_

Es herrschte ein langes Schweigen. Hermine hatte sich in ihrer Bemühung, etwas zu hören, soweit aus ihrem Bett gelehnt, dass sie drohte herauszufallen. Dabei ignorierte sie den erneuten Schmerz in ihrer Brust, als sie ihre Augen schloss, um sich besser auf ihr Gehör zu konzentrieren zu können.

Endlich, was sich wie viele Stunden später anfühlte, hörte sie Snapes nächste Worte: „Black ist tot?", fragte er leer. Von seiner Stimmlage her schien er beinahe selbst nicht zu verstehen, was er da gerade selbst gesagt hatte.

„Als ob Sie es nicht selbst wüssten", knurrten Moody. „Remus hat recht, Sie tanzen vermutlich vor Freude."

„Ich… ich habe es nicht gewusst." Snape klang noch immer ziemlich verwirrt.

„Lügner!"

„Ich habe es nicht gewusst", wiederholte er jetzt wütend. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was überhaupt passiert ist. Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass Potter eine Vision von dem Köter in Schwierigkeiten hatte, diese hinterhältige Hauselfe hat ihn angelogen und er und seine kleinen Freunde haben sich Hals über Kopf in die nächsten Schwierigkeiten gestürzt. Bella und Lucius haben dort mit Freunden auf sie gewartet und es gab einen Kampf. Sie sind verletzt und der Dunkle Lord ist fuchsteufelswild. Das ist alles, was ich weiß." Die Wut schwand langsam. „Black ist tot…", wiederholte er nachdenklich, als ob er versuchte, die Worte richtig zu hören. Es schien wirklich so, als ob er die Worte einfach nicht verstehen wollte.

„Ja", antwortete der Schulleiter leise. „Sirius wurde von Bellatrix Lestrange getötet."

Ziemlich viele Geräusche wurden da laut. Es hörte sich beinahe so an, als ob Snape ungläubig auflachte und als ob sowohl Lupin als auch Moody versuchten, ihn zu verfluchen oder zu schlagen oder etwas, wogegen er sich verständlicherweise wehrte. Dumbledore ging dazwischen, bevor wirklich etwas passieren konnte, und erinnerte sie alle noch einmal streng, ihre Stimmen unten zu halten, bevor er die beiden Ordensmitglieder entließ und er mit Snape alleine im Flur zurückblieb.

„Also ist ein weiterer Rumtreiber tot", sinnierte Snape.

„Es gibt keinen Grund so fröhlich zu klingen, Severus", antwortete Dumbledore müde. Er klang traurig, besonders im Vergleich zu dem Zaubertränkemeister.

„Sollte ich etwa um ihn weinen?", verlangte Snape zu wissen. Die säuerliche Kante in seiner Stimme konnte das Kratzen nicht überspielen. „Ich werde so um ihn trauern, wie er auch um mich trauern würde, wäre die Position vertauscht."

„Ich weiß, Sie wollten ihn tot sehen…"

„Nein, wollte ich nicht", unterbrach Snape ihn unerwartet. „Wenn ich Ihn hätte tot sehen wollen, dann hätte ich ihn umgebracht. Wenn ich ihn denn hätte töten wollen, dann, weil er für meinen Plan nicht wichtig genug war, um am Leben zu bleiben. Ich habe Mord nie als eine Leichtfertigkeit betrachtet, Dumbledore." Die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme war unverkennbar. „Er war es einfach nicht wert."

„Sirius war ein guter Mann."

„Besser als ich? Nein, beantworten Sie das nicht. Ich will es nicht aus Ihrem Mund hören, noch will ich irgendwelche Lügen von ihnen hören." Snape seufzte. „Es ist jetzt halb sechs in der verdammten Früh, Dumbledore, ich bin jetzt wirklich nicht in der Stimmung. Es gibt für mich jetzt keinen Grund mehr, noch etwas Schlaf zu finden, also bitte. Ich will so schnell wie möglich mit Poppy reden. Haben sie etwas von der Prophezeiung mitbekommen?"

Hermine starrte auf die Tür, versuchte die Antwort des Schulleiters zu hören. „Nein, niemand hat es, was vermutlich, im Moment wohl auch am Besten ist."

„Werden Sie mir jemals den Teil erzählen, den ich nicht weiß?", fragte Snape und Hermine kippte beinahe schockiert aus dem Bett. _Snape _kannte einen Teil der Prophezeiung? Von dem Wenigen, was sie wusste, wusste sie, dass Voldemort einen Teil kannte und seither versuchte er, das Ende herauszufinden, aber wie konnte Snape es wissen? Sicherlich hatte er es keinen anderen Todesser erzählt? Und der Schulleiter kannte sie komplett?

„Nur wenn ich keine andere Wahl mehr habe, Severus", flüsterte Dumbledore. „Ich habe Sie in der letzten Einstellung nicht mit eingeplant."

Da musste Hermine die Stirn runzeln, aber Snapes Antwort war es zu seufzen, offensichtlich weder überrascht noch besonders verärgert über diese seltsame Antwort. „Nein, das habe ich auch nicht vermutet. Wie Sie wünschen, Schulleiter. Und was wollen Sie, was ich den Slytherins erzähle?"

Ihre Stimmen verstummten, als sich die beiden Männer entfernten und Hermine schaffte es, ohne weitere größere Schmerzen wieder zurück in ihr Bett zu rutschen, zu müde, um über das, was sie gerade gehört hatte, nachzudenken. Es musste warten. Poppy hatte ihr einen leichten Schlaftrunk dagelassen. Sie nahm ihn, hoffte, er war stark genug, um ihre Träume so tief zu vergraben, dass sie sich am Morgen nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, und ließ sich von der Erschöpfung hinunterziehen.

* * *

Also war Sirius Black tot. Severus sah sich in seinen Gemächern gedankenverloren um, als er darüber nachdachte. Er war sich wirklich nicht sicher, wie er sich diesbezüglich fühlen sollte. Er war bestimmt nicht aufgebracht – warum sollte er um jemanden trauern, den er so abgrundtief gehasst hatte? Und er hatte Black wirklich gehasst, auf einer instinktiven und beinahe primitiven Ebene, die niemand hoffen konnte, wirklich zu verstehen. Wenn man alles berücksichtigte, dann war er der Meinung, dass er das Recht dazu hatte. Immerhin hatte Black beinahe eigenhändig sein Leben zur Hölle gemacht, er zusammen mit James Potter. Ihre ständige, unaufhörliche und erbarmungslose Schikane war einer der Hauptgründe gewesen, warum er mit sechzehn Jahren ein Messer genommen und damit seine Handgelenke aufgeschnitten hatte. Nicht der ausschließliche Grund, aber ein großer Teil. Er schielte kurz auf die verblassten, kaum noch sichtbaren Narben und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

Dumbledore war überrascht gewesen, dass er und Black sich noch immer so gehasst hatten. Der alte Mann hatte angenommen, Severus' Hass hatte auf der falschen Annahme beruht, dass Sirius derjenige gewesen war, der Lily betrogen hatte und als er einmal die Wahrheit erkannt hatte, würde er seinen Groll aus den Schulzeiten beiseitelegen und Frieden mit ihm schließen. Severus seufzte. Der Schulleiter hatte noch immer nicht verstanden, was für einen Schaden diese eine Novembernacht in seinem sechsten Schuljahr in ihm angerichtet hatte. Egal, was die anderen behaupten mochten, Black hatte grundlos versucht, ihn umzubringen. Niemanden hatte es damals gekümmert und niemand kümmerte es heute.

Niemand verstand auch den wahren Grund für seinen Hass auf Sirius Black. Severus hatte es jahrelang selbst nicht verstanden, aber inzwischen war er ziemlich gut darin, sich selbst zu analysieren und vor einem Jahr oder so, hatte er es schließlich verstanden. Es war Eifersucht, so schlicht und einfach war das. Nicht wegen Aussehen oder Geld oder Freunden oder irgendwas so Oberflächlichem, sondern weil alle irgendwelche Entschuldigungen für Black gefunden hatten, aber niemand dasselbe für Severus getan hatte. Alle Fehler, die Black begangen hatte, wurden einfach weggeredet, gerechtfertigt und entschuldigt und vergeben, egal, was passiert oder wer dabei verletzt worden war – der Junge hatte keine schöne Kindheit, er sollte für seinen Versuch da heraus zukommen gelobt werden, er war kein schlechter Mensch, blablabla. Jeder hatte sich selbst übertroffen, seine Taten zu rechtfertigen. Aber Severus? Fehlanzeige. Nicht der kleine Spinner mit den fettigen Haaren, den alle hassten, der seltsame Junge ohne Freunde mit dieser spöttischen Zunge. Niemanden kümmerte es, was seine Absichten gewesen waren.

Niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, herauszufinden, dass auch er keine schöne Kindheit gehabt hatte und alle hatten gleich vermutet, dass er in seinem Inneren böse sein musste. Selbst Lily war immer schnell darin gewesen, das Schlimmste von ihm zu denken. Diese alte Ungerechtigkeit hielt noch bis heute an. Am Anfang hatte er nichts falsch gemacht. Irgendwie hatten James Potter und Sirius Black beschlossen, Severus Snape würde ihr Feind sein und er hatte nie den Grund verstanden und er konnte sich noch gut an die lebhafte, schmerzende Verwirrung erinnern, als er verstand, wie sehr sie ihn wirklich hassten… ohne Grund. Als die Fehde in seinem Haus erst einmal niedergelegt war, hatte er sich mit allem, was in ihm steckte, gewehrt, und als sie ihren Abschluss machten, war er bei Weiten nicht mehr unschuldig, aber er hatte weder damit begonnen noch hatte er es gewollt. Aber niemand glaubte das. Offensichtlich konnten die goldenen Gryffindors nicht schuldig sein. Es musste der unheimliche, kleine Slytherin-Junge gewesen sein, der angefangen hatte, er mit seinem schmutzigen Haar und diesem listigen Blick – offenbar glaubten die Leute, er sei so dämlich und hätte einhändig einen Krieg mit der beliebtesten Gruppe in der Schule angezettelt. Nach einer Weile war es einfacher, sich dem Stereotyp anzupassen, als sich jedes Mal zu rechtfertigen.

Manchmal teilten er und Black sich sogar eine beunruhigende Menge an Gemeinsamkeiten, wenn man es denn aus dem richtigen Blickwinkel betrachtete, aber man hatte sie nie gleichberechtigt behandelt. Das war selbst jetzt noch der wahre Grund hinter seinem Hass. Black konnte in das Schloss einbrechen, die Fette Dame angreifen, von Longbottom stehlen, Weasley beinahe in den Wahnsinn treiben und später noch sein Bein brechen und irgendwie war das schon in Ordnung – für nicht eines dieser Dinge war er zur Verantwortung gezogen worden. Er konnte aus reiner Langeweile den gesamten Orden gefährden und auch das war vollkommen in Ordnung gewesen. Severus wollte nicht einmal anfangen darüber nachzudenken, was los wäre, wenn er nur eines dieser Dinge versucht hätte. Die Hälfte seiner Kollegen glaubte bis heute noch, dass er versucht hatte, Potter Junior auf seinen Besen bei diesem dämlichen Quidditch-Spiel zu verfluchen, obwohl der Junge das Geständnis von Quirrell selbst erhalten hatte. Und er erntete nichts weiter als Verachtung für seine Handlung einen Werwolf hinterher zu jagen, der seinen Trank vergessen hatte, dabei seine tiefsten Ängste bekämpfen musste, um ein paar Kinder, aus einer, wie er damals zu Recht vermutet hatte, gefährlichen Situation, zu befreien. Nichts was er tat, war gut genug, aber alles, was der Rumtreiber anfasste, verwandelte sich in Gold, ungeachtet der Tatsachen oder Umständen gegenüber und er durfte deswegen noch nicht einmal wütend sein.

Nein, er würde nicht eine Sekunde um Black trauern. Aber er war auch nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber. Sein Hass war schon vor langer Zeit abgekühlt. Es kümmerte ihn wirklich nicht mehr. Er würde vielleicht nie aufhören diesen Mann zu hassen, würde ihm nie für die Vergangenheit vergeben, nur weil er jetzt tot war, da sein Tod für ihn ziemlich irrelevant war. Er hatte Black nicht unbedingt tot sehen wollen, aber er wollte ihn auch nicht lebend sehen. Ja, okay, ein kleiner, dunkler Teil in ihm lachte vor boshafter Freude auf und er konnte diesem Teil seine Freude darüber, dass dieser Mistkerl endlich tot war, nicht ausschlagen, weil er endlich das bekam, was er auch verdient hatte, genauso wie den Teil, der persönlich enttäuscht war, weil er selbst nicht dabei gewesen war, aber er war gut darin, diesen Teil in sich zu ignorieren.

Und Black hatte zum Krieg nichts Wichtiges beigetragen – verflucht, wenn alles, was der Orden wollte, ein deprimierendes, dreckiges Haus voller schlimmer Erinnerungen und verfluchten Gegenständen war, dann hätten sie auch Spinners End haben können, wenn sie es denn wollten. Alles, was der ehemalige Insasse getan hatte, war Trübsal zu blasen und herum zu jammern und im Selbstmitleid zu versinken und gelegentlich hatte er mal etwas vollkommen Wahnsinniges getan, wodurch er nur die Menschen um sich herum gefährdet hatte, bevor er letztendlich losrannte und sich auf passender, heldenhafter und typischer Gryffindor-Weise umbringen zu lassen.

Und Tschüss, soweit es Severus betraf. Der Mann war labil und sein Tod war kein großer Verlust, außer, dass Potter dadurch vermutlich jetzt noch unausstehlicher wurde. Es war eine Schande, dass ausgerechnet Bella es tun musste – er war generell gegen alles, was diese psychotische Schlampe glücklich machte. Er wünschte sich nicht, dass er es gewesen wäre, er hätte sicherlich nicht eine Sekunde lang gezögert, wenn es denn nötig gewesen wäre und nichts auf der Welt hätte ihn dazu bringen können, sich einzumischen, aber wie er bereits Dumbledore gesagt hatte, wenn er Black hätte tot sehen wollen, dann hätte er ihn schon lange umgebracht. Ihn zu töten hätte nichts geändert. Es wäre keine Rache für all die vergangenen Dinge gewesen, denn nichts von dem hätte gerächt werden können. Es war jetzt vollkommen egal.

Zwei weg, zwei noch da. Jetzt gab es nur noch zwei überlebende Rumtreiber. Lupin… nun, Severus verachtete den Werwolf, aber er hasste ihn nicht wirklich. Es war nicht wirklich Lupins Schuld, dass er damals ein zu großer Feigling gewesen war, um seine Freunde aufzuhalten und er hatte ihm für die Heulende Hütte nie wirklich die Schuld gegeben – zumindest nicht beim ersten Mal. Lupin konnte gelegentlich genauso gehässig wie seine Freunde sein, aber es steckte nicht in ihm drin, so ein Rüpel zu sein, und Severus konnte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft aufbringen, ihn zu hassen, außer vielleicht für den Irrwicht-Zwischenfall und er hatte es ihm heimgezahlt, indem er ihn entlarvt hatte. Pettigrew jedoch… das war eine ganze andere Geschichte. Pettigrew hatte immerhin Lily verraten.

_Gott bin ich müde._ Er rieb seine Augen, zu müde, um überhaupt noch den Schmerz zu spüren, als das Adrenalin endlich seinen Körper verlassen hatte. Blind stolperte er in sein Schlafzimmer und kollabierte beinahe bewusstlos vollbekleidet quer auf seinem Bett.

* * *

_Hat das nicht Spaß gemacht? Ende des Schuljahres im nächsten Kapitel und wir haben einen hektischen Sommer vor uns, bevor das sechste Jahr beginnt._

_Snapes Unterhaltung mit Umbridge wurde teilweise aus dem Buch übernommen. Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix' – Kapitel, Aus dem Feuer_


	13. 13

**_"I smile when I'm angry, I cheat and I lie  
I do what I have to do to get by  
But I know what is wrong and I know what is right  
And I'd die for the truth in my secret life."  
_**_– Leonard Cohen, 'Secret Life'._

* * *

Die Zeit im Krankenflügel war langweilig. Hermine wusste das bereits seit ihrem zweiten Schuljahr. Ihre Brust schmerzte ständig und alles war so chaotisch, dass ihr nur noch Krummbein als Gesellschaft blieb. Sie musste über einiges nachdenken. In der letzten Woche war so viel passiert, ihre Gedanken kamen gar nicht mehr zum Stillstand.

Um chronologisch zu bleiben, war der erste große Umbruch ihre besonders seltsame Beziehung zu Snape. Ihr Streit während des Okklumentik-Unterrichts war wohl der Katalysator für etwas gewesen, was sie nicht verstand. Davor hätte sie behauptet, jeder, der dumm genug wäre, um Snape gegenüber anzudeuten, dass er sich irren würde – so subtil es vielleicht auch sein mochte – wäre verbal auseinandergenommen worden – vermutlich sogar auch buchstäblich – und für gewöhnlich würde derjenige so lange dafür büßen, bis er alt und grau wäre, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen war er seltsam beeindruckt gewesen, so als ob er sie beinahe dafür respektieren würde. Seine Einstellung schien sich nicht sonderlich verändert zu haben, aber seither hatte jeden Morgen ein aufmerksames Schweigen zwischen ihnen geherrscht.

Einige Gedanken später entschied sie mit Bedacht, dass es einfach ziemlich lange her war, seit jemand es gewagt hatte, ihm zu widersprechen. Selbstmörderische Schüler protestierten vielleicht und sie vermutete, einige andere Lehrer hätten über die Jahre seine Methoden kritisiert, aber jemand, der sein Spielchen mitspielte war bestimmt selten und diese schiere Neuheit hatte sie vermutlich gerettet. Seltsamerweise kam es ihr sogar so vor, als ob er sich für seine Worte schämen würde. Es war schön zu wissen, dass er manchmal seine Handlungen bereute, aber es wäre netter, wenn er sie überhaupt nicht erst machen würde. Dieser Zwischenfall hatte ihr auch ziemlich genau verdeutlicht, dass die Male, wo sie ihn außerhalb ihres Unterrichts sah, nicht zum Teil des normalen Lebens zählten. Privat kam sie mit weitaus mehr Dingen davon, wohingegen die Hölle ausbrechen würde, sollten sich Zeugen in unmittelbarer Umgebung befinden. Snape alleine schien sich sehr vom öffentlichen Snape zu unterscheiden, was sie nicht vergessen durfte.

Der nächste große Zwischenfall war der Abflug der Weasley-Zwillinge. Nach außen hin war Hermine schockiert von Freds und Georges Entscheidung der Schulerziehung den Rücken zuzuwenden, aber ein geheimer Teil in ihr hatte ihren Mut bewundert. Sie wusste, sie hätte so etwas niemals tun können, noch nicht einmal aus Protest Umbridge gegenüber. Sie sagte sich immer, sie wollte eine Veränderung schaffen, wollte ihr Zeichen in dieser Welt setzen und hervorstechen, aber sie fragte sich, ob sie jemals mutig genug wäre es auch zu tun.

Nach ihrem Abgang wurde die Schule von reiner Anarchie geführt, verstärkt durch den hinterhältigen Angriff auf McGonagall, als Hagrid von der Schule geflüchtet war. Das hatte Hermine verängstigt. Snape hatte sie indirekt gewarnt, dass Umbridge widerstandslos zu so etwas in der Lage war, aber… sie konnte nur schwer mit dem Gedanken umgehen, dass die Regierung, die Anführer in der Zaubergesellschaft ohne irgendwelche Konsequenzen so handeln konnten. England sollte so nicht funktionieren. Sie sollten nicht in einer Diktatur leben. Voldemort war genug, ohne dass sie akzeptieren musste, dass sie dem Ministerium nicht mehr vertrauen konnte. Sie hatte schon immer gewusst, wie nutzlos sie waren, aber nicht, dass sie auch potenziell gewalttätig waren. Und die Schulbeamten hatten nichts unternommen. Snape hatte ihr gesagt, die anderen Lehrer konnten das, was geschah, nicht verhindern und offensichtlich konnte es der Orden auch nicht. Es gab einfach zu viele Feinde.

Und wenn sie schon von Feinden sprach… zitternd schloss sie ihre Augen. Voldemort wandelte jetzt in ihren Albträumen, nicht länger ein gesichtsloser Schatten, sondern eine Schreckenskreatur aus eigener Kraft. Die Schlacht im Ministerium hatte sie wirklich verängstigt. Es hatte komplett ihre Erfahrungen übertroffen und es war so viel schlimmer, als sie es sich jemals vorgestellt hatte und es hatte ihr nur allzu sehr verdeutlich, wie unglaublich unvorbereitet sie und ihre Freunde waren. Der einzige Grund, warum sie noch lebten, war der, dass die Todesser mehr die Prophezeiung gewollt hatten, als Kinder zu töten. Sie wusste nicht, wie die anderen darüber dachten – sie hatten bisher noch nicht darüber gesprochen – aber sie war hoffnungslos überfordert und so verängstigt, dass sie nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Trotz all ihrer Bemühungen wussten sie einfach nicht genug, es gab so wenige Menschen, denen sie wirklich vertrauen konnten.

Umbridge war so oder so verschwunden und zumindest glaubte das Ministerium jetzt auch an Voldemorts Rückkehr und der Krieg war auf dem Weg, aber sie wusste nicht, ob das noch helfen würde. Dumbledore würde zurückkommen und sie erinnerte sich an den Kampf zwischen dem Schulleiter und Voldemort, zum ersten Mal hatte sie einen Kampf zwischen zwei wirklich mächtigen Zauberern gesehen. Hogwarts würde mit ihm wieder sicher sein, aber sie konnten sich nicht für immer verstecken. Der Sommer würde beängstigend werden und nur Gott alleine wusste, mit welchem Lehrer sie in ihrem nächsten Jahr in Verteidigung vorlieb nehmen durften, aber sie hatte ihr Vertrauen in die Schule, in die Hilfe, verloren. In der Prophezeiung ging es offensichtlich um Harry und sie war offenbar wichtig, aber sie war noch nicht bereit darüber zu reden.

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ängstigte Harry sie im Moment auch. Das Jahr über war er so wütend gewesen, so zurückgezogen – selbst von ihr und Ron hatte er sich abgeschottet – und sie hatte wirklich keine Ahnung gehabt, dass er all das, was sie ihm versucht hatte, über Okklumentik beizubringen, ignoriert hatte. Jetzt sah sie ihn kaum noch, und wenn sie es tat, dann schwieg er und wirkte abwesend, offensichtlich gab er sich für das, was passiert war, die Schuld - und das nicht ganz zu Unrecht, aber er hätte nicht wissen können, was passieren würde – genauso, wie Sirius' Tod ihn entzweiriss. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte – es war das erste Mal, dass sie jemand hat sterben sehen und abgesehen von ihrem verwirrten Zynismus in Bezug auf den Patenonkel ihres Freundes, hatte sie ihn dennoch gemocht und sie hatte auch etwas getrauert, aber es war alles ziemlich durcheinander und sie vermutete, sie stand noch immer unter Schock.

Alles im allem fühlte sich momentan zerbrechlich, verängstigt, unsicher und sie glaubte nicht, dass sie jemandem vertrauen konnte, es wieder zu reparieren. Wenn Dumbledore so stark war, warum hatte er dem Ministerium dann erlaubt, ihn so herumzuschubsen? Warum hatte er nicht mehr getan, um sich gegen die Todesser zu erheben – ohne es überhaupt wirklich zu versuchen, hatte er die Hälfte von ihnen einfach so ausgeschaltet und war Voldemort hinterher gejagt und viele im Orden waren beinahe genauso gut. Warum hatte man sich nicht darum gekümmert, warum hatten sie beinahe ein Jahr im Stillstand verbracht? Konnte die Schule sie nun beschützen oder nicht? Und wenn nicht, wie sollten sie lernen, sich selbst zu beschützen? Sie hatten es versucht, aber ein richtiger Kampf unterschied sich ziemlich von einem gestellten Duell im Raum der Wünsche und sie brauchten einen Lehrer, der mehr wusste.

Aber mehr als alles andere wollte Hermine mit jemandem darüber reden, aber sie war sich nicht sicher mit wem. Der Schulleiter würde es verstehen, aber offen gesagt, war sie von dem, was sie gesehen hatte, viel zu eingeschüchtert, um sich bei einem Gespräch mit ihm wohl zu fühlen. Sie hatte ihm nie so nahegestanden, wie Harry es tat, und sie hatte in den letzten sechs Jahren kaum ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Professor McGonagall war noch immer in St. Mungos, obwohl Dilys meinte, sie hätte sich vollkommen erholt und würde bald zur Schule zurückkehren. Madam Pomfrey hatte nicht viel mit dem Krieg zu tun, außer gelegentlich die Menschen wieder zusammenzuflicken und sie würde ihr keine der ersehnten Antworten geben können. Den Porträts war es verboten über irgendwas zu reden, was sie in Dumbledores Büro hörten. Ron war genauso verwirrt wie sie und Harry redete mit niemandem mehr. Krummbein war ein wundervoller Zuhörer und sie erwischte sich dabei, wie sie ein paar Mal mit ihm redete, aber er konnte ihr keine Ratschläge geben. Sie würde schon bald ihre Eltern wiedersehen, aber sie hatte nicht vor ihnen irgendetwas zu erzählen. Sie wollte sie nicht verängstigen und sie konnten es nicht verstehen.

Unter anderen Bedingungen hätte sie vielleicht versucht mit Snape darüber zu reden. Von allen Beteiligten schien er der Einzige zu sein, der sie vielleicht verstehen konnte, und er wäre in der Lage, ihr das zu erzählen, was sie hören musste - was vermutlich nicht das war, was sie hören wollte, aber sie schätzte seine Ehrlichkeit. Er würde sie nicht wie ein Kind behandeln. Aber sie sah ihn kaum. Er war ein oder zweimal hier gewesen, um die endlosen Zaubertränke, die sie jeden Tag trinken musste, zu bringen, aber er war nur kurz geblieben, um mit Poppy zu reden. Einmal hatte er zu ihr hinübergesehen und ihr beim Hinausgehen zugenickt, aber das war dann auch das Ausmaß ihres Kontaktes gewesen. Er hatte ganz offensichtlich genug eigene Probleme und sie konnte ihn wohl kaum aufsuchen, wenn sie ans Krankenbett gefesselt war.

Sie musste wohl allen Anschein nach warten und sehen was passierte, was sie absolut hasste. Sie musste sich darauf konzentrieren zu heilen, körperlich wie auch emotional, denn sie wollte sich nicht länger als nötig so fühlen.

* * *

Nach dieser kleinen Aufregung war, soweit es Severus betraf, das Ende des Schuljahres ziemlich enttäuschend gewesen. Dumbledore war zurück, die Kröte verschwunden, Minerva war wieder da und hatte sich offenbar noch rechtzeitig erholt, um ihm wieder den Hauspokal vor der Nase wegzuschnappen – als ob es ihn noch kümmerte – und das Ministerium war, leider viel zu spät, aus seinem Dornröschenschlaf erwacht. Fudge würde vermutlich innerhalb eines Monats gefeuert werden, aber auch das war ihm egal, er wollte einfach nur zurück in sein dunkles und deprimierendes Haus, um dort bis September durchzuschlafen.

Die Träume eines Narren. Der Sommer versprach kompliziert zu werden. Der Dunkle Lord war mehr als nur fuchsteufelswild und mit Bellatrix und Lucius auf Bewährung fand er sich überraschenderweise an der Seite des Dunklen Lords, einfach nur, weil er einigermaßen kompetent und noch nicht wahnsinnig war. Das war durchaus nützlich, ja, aber er hatte wirklich keine Zeit dafür – er hatte seine eigenen Pläne für den Sommer und musste für einen Augenblick wirklich unbeobachtet sein, besonders da er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er einen riesigen Fehler machte. Er sollte so ein Risiko einfach nicht eingehen. Es setzte einfach alles aufs Spiel und es machte eine bereits komplizierte Situation nur noch schlimmer. Aber gleichzeitig wusste er auch, er konnte sich nicht einfach zurücklehnen und nichts tun. Das hatte er vorher schon einmal getan und er hatte hart dafür bezahlen müssen. Er konnte es nicht noch einmal tun.

Kopfschüttelnd blickte Severus auf das Stück Pergament mit der Adresse darauf, spielte in seinem Kopf noch einmal seinen Plan durch und biss sich auf die Lippe – eine Angewohnheit, zu seiner eigenen extremen Verärgerung und Verlegenheit, die sich im letzten Jahr eingeschlichen hatte. Das war ein Fehler, er wusste es, aber er wusste auch, er konnte nicht einfach nichts tun, und dann noch anschließend mit sich leben.

* * *

Hermine war absolut verwirrt, mitten in der Nacht von einem Rascheln gegen ihr Schlafzimmerfenster geweckt zu werden. Es hörte sich nicht nach einer Eule an und nicht einmal Ron wäre so bescheuert um – sie blinzelte zu ihrem Wecker hinüber – halb vier in der Früh einen Brief zu schreiben. Schnell glitt sie aus ihrem Bett und schlich barfuß über den Teppich zu ihrem Fenster, zog vorsichtig die Vorhänge etwas zur Seite und starrte hinaus in den Vorgarten auf die ruhige Straße.

Eine dunkle, bedeckte Figur stand am Gartentor unter dem Licht der Straßenlaterne und er schien sie direkt anzustarren. Sie trat von dem Fenster zurück und beobachtete ihn weiterhin. Die Figur bückte sich, richtete sich dann auf und warf etwas gegen ihr Fenster. Automatisch duckte sie sich, erkannte aber dann das Klappern von Kies und Asphalt oder so etwas in der Art und unterdrückte ein nervöses Lachen, als sie überlegte, was sie tun sollte. Es war wohl kaum ein Angriff der Todesser, aber dennoch kam es ihr verdächtig vor.

Als sie sich in ihrem Zimmer umsah, hatte sie einen Einfall. Hastig zog sie sich ihren Morgenmantel über und schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab, dann nahm sie Krummbein vom Bettende, von wo aus er sie eingehend beobachtet hatte, auf ihren Arm und trug ihn hinunter, dankbar darüber, dass ihre Eltern einen tiefen Schlaf hatten.

„Krumm, sieh nach, wer dort draußen vor dem Haus steht", bat sie ihn leise und kraulte seine Ohren, als sie ihn absetzte. „Aber pass auf dich auf, okay?" Er schnurrte beschwichtigend und trottete durch die Küche, dann hörte sie das Schwingen der Katzenklappe.

Nervös beobachtete sie vom Wohnzimmerfenster aus, wie ihre Katze um die Seite des Hauses herumkam und gelassen durch den Garten lief, bevor er hinüber zu dem Tor wanderte und auf den Zaun hüpfte. Die bedeckte Person trat näher heran und streckte seine Hand aus, um Krumm zu streicheln und Hermine entspannte sich, eilte hinüber in die Küche und ging durch die Hintertür hinaus, damit sie sehen konnte, wer ihr mysteriöser Besucher war.

Als sie das Tor erreichte, drehte sich die Figur zu ihr herum und senkte die Kapuze und sie blieb stocksteif mitten auf dem Rasen stehen und starrte absolut schockiert in das vertraute, ausgemergelte Gesicht und die dunklen Augen von Professor Snape – einem Snape, der zudem eine lockere Hose und einen Kapuzenpullover trug und seine Turnschuhe, die er immer anhatte, wenn sie joggten. „Miss Granger", grüßte er sie leise. Sie hatte ihn zuletzt vor ein oder zwei Wochen gesehen, aber er war seither immens gealtert, seine Augen waren in ihren Höhlen versunken und sein Blick war belegt und sein Gesicht so dünn wie eh und je.

„Sir", antwortete sie schwach in dem Versuch ihn nicht anzustarren – was um alles in der Welt hatte er hier zu suchen? Einen Augenblick später begann sie in Panik zu geraten, als ihr einige mögliche Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen, warum ein Ordensmitglied mitten in der Nacht bei ihr auftauchen könnte. „Stimmt etwas nicht? Ein – ein Angriff oder…?"

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Soweit ich weiß, ist alles in Ordnung. Das hier ist was anderes", antwortete er kryptisch, bevor er zögernd fragte: „Darf ich vielleicht reinkommen? Das ist die Art von Nachbarschaft, wo die Menschen verdächtige Leute bemerken, die herumschleichen."

Hermine zögerte etwas, beobachtete ihn eingehend, als sich ihr ein paar weitere Möglichkeiten für seine Anwesenheit hier präsentierten. Sie schielte hinüber zu Krummbein, welcher sich jetzt unbesorgt wusch, und dann wieder zurück zu Snape und umklammerte ihren Zauberstab fester.

Er bedachte sie mit einem genervten Blick. „Ihre Vorsicht ist vorbildlich, aber ich habe heute Abend keine Zeit dafür, Miss Granger", zischte er wütend. „Ich versichere Ihnen, ich bin nicht hier, um Sie aus irgendwelchen schändlichen Gründen zu entführen. Darf ich jetzt also reinkommen, bevor einer der Nachbarn noch die Polizei ruft?"

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir", antwortete sie verlegen, als er ihr um das Haus in die Küche folgte. „Ich war nur… ich habe Sie nicht erwartet", fügte sie lahm hinzu. Er sah unglaublich seltsam in Muggel-Kleidung aus, obwohl er zumindest wusste, was normal und was absolut überzogen war und so wie es aussah, war ihm alles zu groß.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, Ihre Vorsicht ist vorbildlich." Snape schenkte ihr einen hämischen Blick. „Benötigen Sie noch einen weiteren Beweis, dass ich der echte Professor Snape bin?", fragte er sarkastisch. „Aus dem Stegreif könnte ich jetzt keine Frage zaubern, die persönlich genug wäre, wo Sie im Grunde die Antwort drauf wüssten, aber ich könnte mich sicherlich an einige Ihrer Missetaten erinnern, die nicht allzu weit bekannt sind."

„Ich vertraue dem Urteilsvermögen meiner Katze", murmelte sie und versuchte so etwas wie Würde zu bewahren, als sie das Thema wechselte. „Kann ich Ihnen etwas anbieten, Sir?"

Das höfliche Angebot war hauptsächlich ein Reflex und sie war überrascht, als er nickte. „Ein starker, schwarzer Kaffee wäre nett."

„Lange Nacht, Sir?", wagte sie zu fragen und stellte den Kessel an.

„Lange Woche", korrigierte er erschöpft und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Erzählen Sie niemanden etwas von meinem Besuch, Miss Granger", fuhr er knapp und nüchtern fort, „nicht einmal Ihren kleinen Freunden. Viele Leute von beiden Seiten wären extrem verärgert, wenn sie von meinem Besuch hier erfahren würden."

Jetzt wirklich verwundert nickte sie. „Ja, Sir."

Er schwieg, bis sie die Tasse mit seinem Kaffee vor ihm abstellte und sich gegenüber von ihm niederließ. Noch immer war sie etwas aufgewühlt von dem plötzlichen Auftauchen ihres Zaubertränkelehrers mitten in der Nacht in der Küche ihrer Eltern. Kurz nippte er an seinem Kaffee, nickte zufrieden, und lehnte sich dann mit geschärftem Blick in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er betrachtete sie ziemlich direkt und durchdringend, bevor er geradeheraus fragte: „Wie schnell könnten Ihre Eltern das Land verlassen?"

Hermine starrte ihn an und öffnete automatisch ihren Mund, um nach dem Grund zu fragen, doch er erwiderte ihren Blick mit einem Stirnrunzeln und einen finsteren Blick seinerseits und sie schloss ihn schnell wieder, als sie schnell darüber nachdachte. „Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie letztendlich und versuchte das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhalten. Wenn er danach fragte, dann musste es einen guten Grund geben, warum ihre Eltern das Land verlassen sollten, was nur bedeuten konnte… _Oh Gott_.

Snape nickte, so als wenn er diese Antwort erwartet hätte. „Für sie wird Geld und ein Portschlüssel bereitstehen; und elektrische Kommunikationswege, wie E-Mails oder Faxe oder Telefone sollten sicher für sie sein, damit sie alles Berufliche abklären können."

Sie dachte weiterhin darüber nach und ein Teil von ihr bemerkte abwesend, dass er wusste, was ein Telefon oder E-Mails oder ein Faxgerät waren. „Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, Sir. Eine Woche vielleicht?"

Da schüttelte er mit dem Kopf und ihr Bauch zog sich zusammen, als er flüsterte: „Es sollte früher sein."

Schluckend überwandte sie sich zu fragen: „Haben- haben sie es explizit auf mich abgesehen oder auf alle Muggelgeborene?"

„Sie tun noch gar nichts", antwortete er flüsternd, „aber es wird Letzteres sein, obwohl sie sich hauptsächlich auf Sie konzentrieren werden." Nach einem weiteren Schluck von seinem Kaffee beugte er sich vor und fixierte sie mit einem entschlossenen Blick. „Ich muss heute Abend noch mit Ihren Eltern reden. Sie müssen sofort anfangen alle Vorkehrungen zu treffen. In… sagen wir drei Nächten … werde ich mit etwas Geld zurückkommen und ich werde Ihnen beibringen, wie man einen Portschlüssel erstellt. Ich werde es nicht selbst machen – nicht nur, weil ich nicht wissen will, wo sie hingehen werden, es ist lebensnotwendig, dass ich es nicht weiß. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

Sie nickte langsam. Was er nicht wusste, konnte er auch nicht verraten. „Ja, Sir", antwortete sie schwach. „Warum sind Sie es, die das hier tun, Sir?"

Er ignorierte die Frage, genauso, wie sie es erwartet hatte. „Wie viel wissen Ihre Eltern von dem, was bisher geschehen ist?"

„Ahm… nicht viel", gestand sie. „Sie wissen von Sie-wissen-schon-wem und sie wissen von einem Krieg und etwas über Harry und sie wissen, dass ich am Seitenstreifen mitspiele, weil ich die Ausbildung zur Heilerin und so mache. Sie wissen, es gab einen Kampf im Ministerium, aber sie wissen nicht, dass auch ich dort war."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sein Blick wanderte von ihren Augen zu der Stelle, wo er wusste, dass sich ihre halb geheilte Narbe befand und automatisch zog sie ihren Morgenmantel enger um sich herum, obwohl sie wusste, dass ihr Oberteil sie komplett bedeckte.

„Werden Sie dem einfach so zustimmen und das alles hinter sich lassen und das Land verlassen?"

Hermine biss auf ihre Unterlippe. „Die Arbeit zu verlassen, wird schwer sein. Aber ihnen wird es noch möglich sein durch Telefon und E-Mail mit ihren Freunden in Kontakt zu bleiben, oder Sir?" Er nickte, doch sein Blick verengte sich leicht, und sie fuhr fort, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. „Nicht mit mir. Das weiß ich, Sir." Ein weiteres Nicken und er lehnte sich zurück, als sie darüber nachdachte. „Ich denke schon, Sir. Mit Ihnen hier, wenn Sie ihnen erklären können wie dringend es ist und dass es sich hierbei um keine Überreaktion handelt. Aber sie werden wollen, dass ich mit Ihnen gehe."

„Darum werde ich mich kümmern."

„Sie werden es nicht mögen, nicht mit mir in Kontakt treten zu können, nicht wissend, ob es mir gut geht, wenn sie erst einmal erfahren haben, dass ich doch tiefer drinstecke. Sie werden sich um mich sorgen."

Snape nickte. „Recht verständlich und ich habe bereits daran gedacht."

„Für wie lange wird es sein?", fragte sie zögernd und kannte bereits die Antwort, bevor er sie ansah.

„Bis wir den Krieg gewonnen haben, Miss Granger. Bis dahin werden sie ein Ziel bleiben. Es könnte Jahre dauern, vielleicht sogar Jahrzehnte – obwohl das ziemlich unwahrscheinlich ist."

Zögernd kratzte Hermine schließlich all ihren Mut zusammen und stellte die Frage, die sie vorher nie gewagt hatte einem Ordensmitglied zu stellen. „Denken Sie, wir werden gewinnen, Sir?", fragte sie mit kleiner Stimme.

„Wollen Sie, dass ich Sie anlüge und Ihnen sage, dass alles gut werden wird?", fragte er genauso sanft im Gegenzug.

Sie schüttelte langsam mit ihrem Kopf. „Ich will Ihre ehrliche Meinung hören, bitte, selbst wenn es eine Antwort ist, die ich nicht hören möchte."

Seufzend traf er ernst ihren Blick. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Miss Granger. Wir… könnten es vielleicht. Es gibt immer noch etwas Hoffnung."

Einen Augenblick später nickte sie. „Danke, Sir." Sie schob ihren Stuhl zurück. „Ich werde jetzt mit meinen Eltern reden, während Sie Ihren Kaffee austrinken. Wir werden gleich runterkommen."

* * *

Severus lehnte sich zurück und trank langsam seinen Kaffee, während er dem fernen Gemurmel über ihm lauschte. Er schmeckte das Gebräu nicht einmal. Er lebte praktisch von starkem Kaffee, trotz allem, was es seinem Magengeschwür antat und das Koffein zeigte kaum noch Wirkung. Müßig sah er sich in der Küche um, welche förmlich nach einer mittelständigen, glücklichen Familie schrie und er fand sich schließlich im Mittelpunkt von zwei gelben, durchbohrenden Augen, die ihn ruhig anstarrten. Antwortend zog er eine süffisante Augenbraue hoch. „Ja? Möchtest du irgendwas von mir?"

Krummbein – er hatte schon immer gedacht, dass es ein verdammt bescheuerter Name für eine Katze war, aber niemand hatte ihn gefragt – starrte ihn weiterhin an, bevor er schließlich blinzelte und zu schnurren begann. Dann stand er auf, ging über den Tisch zu ihm und stieß mit seinem Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Schnell überprüfte er den Durchgang, um sicherzustellen, dass ihn niemand beobachtete, und gab dann nach und begann ihn seufzend zu streicheln. „Nun, zumindest scheinst du der Einzige zu sein, der nicht denkt, dass ich einen Fehler mache, oder?", murmelte er und kraulte Krumms Ohren. „Ich sollte eigentlich gar nicht hier sein, weißt du."

Ganz zu schweigen davon, was Voldemort denken würde. Dieser schlangengesichtige, verrückte Mistkerl könnte losgehen und sich selbst etwas ziemlich Schmerzhaftes und anatomisch Unmögliches antun, soweit es Severus betraf. Aber Dumbledore würde komplett ausrasten, wenn er es herausfand und wenn Severus ehrlich war, dann konnte er nicht einmal behaupten, dass der Schulleiter damit falsch lag. Das war ein schreckliches Risiko, er setzte für nur ein Mädchen den ganzen Plan aufs Spiel und er wollte schon gar nicht über die Gründe nachdenken, aus denen er es tat, denn dann drehte sich nur sein Magen um und er bekam Kopfschmerzen. Seufzend leerte er seinen Kaffee und wünschte sich sehnlichst etwas Schlaf. Er hatte jetzt seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen und auch nächste Woche würde er kaum Schlaf finden. Mindestens.

Er hörte Schritte auf der Treppe und er schnaubte leicht, als er anfing, sich unbewusst anzuspannen. Grangers Eltern waren für ihn wohl kaum eine Bedrohung – wobei, als er den Blick von der Frau sah, die die Küche betrat, war Severus geneigt, diesen Punkt noch einmal zu überdenken. Sie sah… nun, jetzt verstand er, woher das Mädchen ihr Gemüt hatte. Dann erinnerte er sich an sein Benehmen, stand auf und neigte höflich seinen Kopf, sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass er im Moment wenig professionell wirkte. Er besaß nicht viel Muggel-Kleidung. Seine gewohnte Garderobe war zu formell, um damit in der Muggel-Nachbarschaft herumzuschleichen, selbst wenn er den Mantel und die Robe weglassen würde.

„Guten Morgen, Doktor Granger", flüsterte er und gratulierte sich dafür, dass er sich daran erinnern konnte, dass Zahnärzte in der Muggel-Welt als Doktoren galten – er hatte mit beiden nicht sonderlich viel Erfahrung. „Es tut mir leid, Sie zu solch einer Stunde wecken zu müssen. Ich versichere Ihnen, es ist überaus wichtig." Er blickte an ihr vorbei, hinüber zu dem großen Mann, der ihr folgte, wiederholte sein höfliches Nicken und bemerkte müßig, dass Granger ihnen zu gleichermaßen ähnlich sah – fast wie bei ihm, obwohl sie da mehr Glück wie er hatte. _Konzentriere dich, Severus, um Gottes willen_, tadelte er sich selbst.

„Hat Ihre Tochter Ihnen erzählt-?", begann er, bevor er von ihr unterbrochen wurde.

„Hermine hat uns sehr viel Schwachsinn erzählt, _Professor._ Zum einen hat sie uns auch ein paar Dinge über Sie erzählt."

Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen lehnte sich Severus leicht zur Seite, blickte an den wütenden Zahnärzten in Schlafanzügen vorbei zu ihrer Tochter, welche ihn schuldbewusst anstarrte und dann schnell zu Boden sah. Jetzt seufzte er. „Zweifelsohne hat sie das. Ich schätze, alles, was sie über mich gesagt hat, entsprach auch der absoluten Wahrheit. Jedoch ändert das rein gar nichts. Ich wäre nicht um vier Uhr morgens hier bei Ihnen, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre. Sie schweben beide in Gefahr."

„Das hat sie auch gesagt", antwortete Hermines Vater ruhig. Er sah nicht ganz so wütend wie seine Frau aus, aber er war auch nicht wirklich erfreuter darüber und genauso skeptisch. „Jedoch konnte sie uns nicht sagen _warum_."

Severus bedachte das Mädchen mit einem vielsagenden Blick und sah, wie sie, ohne aufzublicken, leicht zusammenzuckte, ihr Haar – noch chaotischer als sonst – fiel nach vorne, um ihr Gesicht zu verbergen. „Verstehe", antwortete er ausdruckslos. Er konnte ihre mangelnde Bereitschaft verstehen, aber er hatte jetzt keine Zeit für ihre Zimperlichkeit. „Im Interesse der Zweckmäßigkeit – Miss Granger, seien Sie doch so freundlich und kehren Sie in Ihr Zimmer zurück, damit ich alleine mit Ihren Eltern reden kann." Das erntete ihm einen weit aufgerissenen, flehenden Blick, der schon beinahe schmerzte, aber auch dafür hatte er jetzt keine Zeit. „_Sofort,_ Miss Granger", schnappte er mit der Stimme, die er die letzten fünfzehn Jahre über verfeinert hatte und die er immer einsetzte, wenn er sich unmöglichen Schülern gegenübersah und sie floh regelrecht aus der Küche. Bei jedem anderen hätte er noch eine Warnung ausgesprochen, nicht zu lauschen, aber er wusste, sie würde es nicht tun.

Nachdem er sich wieder ihren Eltern zuwandte, deutete er auf den Tisch. „Bitte setzen Sie sich. Ich muss Ihnen vieles erklären und habe recht wenig Zeit dafür." Als sie sich setzten und zumindest einen gewissen Grad an Höflichkeit vortäuschten, sandte Severus ein Stoßgebet an alle höheren Kräfte, das sie sich vielleicht seiner geschändeten Seele annahmen: _Bitte lass mich jetzt nicht gerufen werden._ Räuspernd lehnte er sich vor, legte seine Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte ab und legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander, als er das Paar vor sich betrachtete.

„Mein Name ist Severus Snape", flüsterte er. „Ich bin der Lehrer Ihrer Tochter. Ich bin ein Mitglied vom Orden des Phönix'. Ich bin auch ein Todesser. Und es gibt ein paar sehr mächtige und extrem gefährliche Hexen und Zauberer, die Sie aufgrund ihrer Tochter tot sehen wollen."

„Wegen Hermine? Aber… warum? Sie… ist doch nur ein Mädchen."

Da lächelte Severus beinahe, obwohl man darin keine Belustigung gefunden hätte. „Nein", korrigierte er sanft. „Sie ist weit mehr als das. Sie ist eine der begabtesten Hexen ihrer Generation. Sie ist mächtig, sie ist klug und sie ist eine Muggelgeborene. Sie ist eine Bedrohung für alles, was die Todesser glauben und wofür sie stehen, denn sie ist der lebendige Beweis dafür, _dass sie sich irren._ Sie ist auch Harry Potters beste Freundin. Sie werden es schon bald auf Sie abgesehen haben, denn sie wollen ihre Tochter zerstören. Bitte glauben Sie mir – ich bin nicht verrückt, noch belüge ich Sie. Ihre Leben sind in Gefahr und Sie _müssen_ fliehen, wenn Sie weiterhin leben wollen."

Die Wut war verflogen, zumindest schienen sie ihm zu glauben. Sie sahen verängstigt aus, was irgendwie beruhigend war. Sie hatten genug Verstand, um auch verängstigt zu sein. „Wie tief steckt sie mit drin?", fragte Mr. Granger zögernd.

„Tiefer als sie es sollte", antwortete Severus mit Gefühl. „Weitaus tiefer als Sie wirklich wissen wollen."

Die beiden tauschten einen dieser Blicke aus, die Paare manchmal miteinander teilten. Manchmal dachte er, solche Momente seien eine Art Legilimentik, eine gesteigerte Wahrnehmung und instinktive Verbindung, die beinahe schon telepathisch war. Er beneidete diese Art von Intimität. In seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt beobachtete er sie schweigend und blamierte sich beinahe, als Krummbein vom Tisch auf seinen Schoß sprang. Kaum schaffte er einen Schrei zu unterdrücken und das blöde Tier von seinem Schoß zu schmeißen, starrte es stattdessen an, was von diesem unmöglichen Biest ignoriert wurde und mit seinem Schnurren begann.

„Hermine sagte, wir müssen das Land verlassen, aber sie hat nicht sich selbst erwähnt", sagte Mrs Granger schließlich. Sie sprach langsam und distanziert, als wäre sie tief in ihren Gedanken verloren. „Sie scheint zu denken, sie würde hier bleiben und kämpfen."

Da lächelte Severus wirklich. _Sie ist bis auf die Knochen eine Gryffindor, natürlich wird sie das._ „Ich hätte nichts anderes von ihr erwartet", antwortete er trocken. „Ihrer Tochter hat es nie an Mut gefehlt." Gesunder Menschenverstand manchmal ganz sicherlich, aber nicht Mut.

„Sie stimmen ihr zu." Es war keine Frage, aber selbst wenn es eine gewesen wäre, gab sie ihm keine Möglichkeit auch darauf zu antworten. „Sie glauben ernsthaft, Sie können meine Tochter in Ihren blöden Krieg mit hineinschleifen? Sie ist _sechszehn! _Sie ist ein Kind, selbst nach Ihrem Standard!"

„In unserer Welt ist sie beinahe erwachsen und sie steckt bereits mitten drin", antwortete er so ruhig wie möglich. „Es gibt nichts, wie ich das ändern könnte. Und sie kann nicht zusammen mit Ihnen fliehen. Sie wollen sie einfach viel zu sehr. Wenn die Sie nicht finden können, dann werden die vielleicht irgendwann ihre Jagd aufgeben. Wenn sie allerdings bei Ihnen bleibt, dann werden die niemals aufhören Sie zu jagen. Ihre Anwesenheit wird Sie nur noch mehr gefährden und Sie können sie nicht beschützen."

Da atmete er in dem Versuch seine Stimme weiterhin ruhig zu halten, einmal tief durch und langsam wieder aus – es war nicht etwas, worin er sonderlich geübt war. „Ihre Tochter lebt nicht länger in Ihrer Welt, Doktor Granger. Sie und ich bestreiten jetzt andere Wege wegen unserer Magie. Ich kann Sie verstehen, aber dieser Teil ihres Lebens wird für Sie nicht zugänglich sein. Das Beste, was Sie für Ihre Tochter tun können, ist sicherzustellen, dass Ihre Tochter weiß, dass Sie beide sicher sind."

„Aber wer wird sie beschützen?", flüsterte ihr Vater.

„_Ich_ werde es", hörte sich Severus mit einer abgeklärten Überraschung sagen. _Du bist ein Idiot, Snape. Du kannst niemanden retten. Verdammt, du kannst noch nicht einmal dich selbst retten. Du solltest bis jetzt eigentlich gelernt haben, keine Versprechen zu gehen, die du nicht halten kannst. _Er traf die nussbraunen Augen des Mannes und dann die braunen seiner Frau – diejenigen, die ihre Tochter geerbt hatte. „Ich schwöre es."

* * *

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, was Snape zu ihren Eltern gesagt hatte. Alles, was sie wusste, war, dass man sie nach einer Stunde wieder runter rief – einer Stunde, in der sie hin und her gelaufen war, ihre Lippe zerbissen und auf das beginnende Geschrei gewartet hatte – und sie betrat eine ziemlich angespannte Atmosphäre. Ihre Mutter hatte offensichtlich geweint und ihr Vater hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt, als sie miteinander flüsterten, während Snape an der Hintertür stand und hinaus in den Garten starrte. Er schien sich ziemlich unwohl zu fühlen und sie wollte verzweifelt wissen, was gesagt worden war, aber ihre Eltern weigerten sich, etwas zu sagen.

Drei Tage später hörte sie das vertraute Knallen einer Apparation und sie eilte zur Tür, um Snape hereinzulassen. Er sah noch müder aus als zuvor, obwohl er jetzt besser gekleidet war und seinen vertrauten Gehrock trug. Er nickte ihr zu, sah sich flüchtig in der Küche um. „Sind Sie so weit?"

„Sind wir."

Er öffnete die obersten Knöpfe seines Mantels und griff hinein und zog einen schäbig weißen Umschlag heraus, welchen er Hermines Vater überreichte. „Hier drin sind beinahe dreihundert Pfund. Es ist alles, was ich so kurzfristig auftreiben konnte. Wenn Sie sich einmal niedergelassen haben, können Sie auch wieder auf Ihr eigenes Geld zugreifen. Nur wenige Zauberer haben eine Ahnung davon wie die Finanzgeschäfte der Muggel ablaufen und sie haben noch nie etwas von Abbuchungen oder Kreditkarten oder Reiseschecks oder gar Geldautomaten gehört. Sie wissen, wohin Sie gehen wollen?"

„Ja. Hermine sagte, wir können weiterhin mit unserer Arbeit und unseren Freunden in Kontakt bleiben?"

„Ja. Wir haben auch keine Ahnung von E-Mails", sagte er trocken. „Oder Telefonüberwachung. Aber Sie können es nicht riskieren, ihr zu schreiben."

„Das ist ziemlich… barsch, Professor. Sie haben uns selbst gesagt, sie ist ein Ziel in einem Krieg, in dem sie nicht hätte involviert sein sollen und Sie verlangen von uns, dass wir in einem anderen Land lässig unsere Däumchen drehen sollen – vermutlich für Jahre – ohne zu wissen, was mit unserem einzigen Kind passiert?"

Zu Hermines Überraschung gab Snapes dunkler Blick etwas nach und für ihn könnte es als ein Lächeln durchgehen. „Auch daran habe ich gedacht. Miss Granger, kommen Sie bitte her." Er zog seinen Mantel zur Seite, um in seine Hosentasche zu greifen, um einen kleinen, milchigen Kristall und ein Messer herauszuziehen – ein ziemlich altmodisches Muggel-Taschenmesser.

„Was ist das, Sir?", fragte sie interessiert mit einem Blick auf den Kristall. Er schien mit Rauch gefüllt zu sein, sie konnte ihn darin leicht wirbeln sehen.

„Ein Blutstein", antwortete er.

„Aber Blutstein ist grün, mit roten Flecken", widersprach sie und er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nicht Blutstein, Miss Granger. _Ein_ Blutstein. Es ist ein magisches Objekt, kein Edelstein." Er überreichte ihr das Messer. „Die Klinge habe ich sterilisiert. Ein kleiner Schnitt in der Mitte Ihrer linken Handfläche – aber bitte nur ein _kleiner_ Schnitt, kein Grund dramatisch zu werden – und legen Sie dann den Blutstein auf die Wunde."

Sie nahm das Messer und platziere die Spitze zweifelhaft gegen ihre Hand. „Was wird es machen, Sir?" Sie vertraute ihm, aber sie wollte sich nicht unbedingt selbst verletzen.

Er bemaß sie mit einem ungeduldigen Blick, aber erklärte es ihr trotzdem, als sie einfach anzuschreien, so wie sie es halb von ihm erwartet hatte. Vermutlich, weil ihre Eltern dabei zusahen oder weil er einfach zu müde war, um wütend zu werden. „Ich habe keine Zeit für irgendwelche ausschweifende Erklärungen. Belassen wir es einfach dabei, wenn ich sage, der Stein wird einen Teil Ihrer Essenz aufnehmen – Ihr Blut, Ihre Magie. Die Farbe wird sich verändern. Ich weiß nicht, welche Farbe es sein wird. Die Farbe wird sich mit Ihren Gefühlen verändern, eher wie ein Stimmungsstein, und er wird auch bis zu einem gewissen Grad Schmerz anzeigen. Ein Blutstein, wenn er erst einmal erschaffen worden ist, kann nicht mehr zerstört werden. Dieser Kristall wird Ihr Leben lang anhalten und bei Ihrem Tode wird er schwarz werden und auseinanderbrechen."

„Also werden wir wissen, wenn ihr etwas passieren sollte", flüsterte ihr Vater mit einem schweren Schlucken. „Verstehe."

„Sie werden auch wissen, wenn etwas Gutes passiert", bot Snape an. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie schon mal gesehen hatte, wie er versuchte, jemanden Mut zu machen. „Ich dachte, Sie würden etwas mit einer bestimmten Sicherheit haben wollen. Das ist das Beste, was ich in dieser kurzen Zeit bewerkstelligen konnte."

„Danke, Sir", sagte sie ihm, um noch weitere Diskussionen zu verhindern. Tief durchatmend festigte sie ihren Halt um das Messer, bevor sie ihm einen zögernden und verlegenden Blick zuwarf. „Ah… könnten Sie es bitte für mich machen, Sir?"

Snape blinzelte, bevor er schnaubte und amüsiert ein Lächeln unterdrückte. „Sie können doch unmöglich so zimperlich sein, Miss Granger." Sie schätzte, er hatte gute Gründe skeptisch zu sein, wenn man bedachte, dass sie ihn jetzt ein Dutzend Mal halb nackt und mit Blut besudelt gesehen hatte.

„Bin ich nicht", protestierte sie beschämt. „Ich habe nur… ich habe vorher noch nie versucht mit bewusst zu verletzen."

Plötzlich war sämtliche Belustigung aus seinen Zügen verschwunden und Hermine bereute ihre Worte augenblicklich. Sie hatte es nicht so gemeint und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, ihm war nicht bewusst, wie viel sie von seiner Geschichte mit seinem selbstverletzenden Verhalten wusste, aber… Ihre Selbstgeißelung wurde unterbrochen, als er das Messer nahm und sanft ihre Hand umfasste. „Dann halten Sie still", murmelte er und drückte dann zu. Kurz flammte ein scharfer Schmerz auf und sie sah, wie ein Blutrinnsal aus ihrer Handfläche trat.

Dann nahm sie den Kristall in ihre andere Hand und betrachtete ihn neugierig. Er vibrierte beinahe in freudiger Erwartung. Hermine legte ihn auf den winzigen Schnitt und sie und ihre Eltern beobachteten, wie sich die Blutstropfen verschmierten, bevor sich der wirbelnde Rauch im Kristall rot färbte, als ob er all ihr Blut aufgesogen hätte.

„Tut es weh?", fragte ihre Mutter.

„Nein", erwiderte sie, beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich der Stein komplett rot färbte. „Es kitzelt etwas."

Der rote Rauch begann schneller zur wirbeln, wechselte langsam die Farbe. Er wurde leichter, dann wärmer, verblasste dann nach und nach zu etwas goldfarbenen, beinahe wie Kerzenschein. „Bedeutet die Farbe irgendetwas, Sir?", fragte sie zu ihm aufblickend.

Snapes schwarze Augen beobachteten den Edelstein. „Niemand weiß, was die Farben bedeuten. Für jede Hexe oder jeden Zauberer, der ihn erstellt, ist es anders und vermutlich werden sie irgendwie durch den Stein dargestellt, aber niemand weiß genau, wodurch es verursacht wird."

„Sie sagten die Farben seien gefühlsgebunden…"

„Ja, allerdings nur in einer bestimmten Farbfrequenz. In Ihrem Fall, orange, braun, gelb und bernstein – es wird mehr oder weniger in dieser Farbpalette rangieren."

„Verstehe." Hermine durchquerte die Küche zu der Spüle und wusch ihre Hände. Der winzige Schnitt hatte bereits aufgehört zu bluten. Als sie sich herumdrehte, biss sie auf ihre Lippe und hielt den Kristall ihrer Mutter entgegen. „Ich… ich schätze, der gehört jetzt euch."

Bedächtig, mit viel Blinzeln und unstetiger Atmung akzeptierten ihre Eltern den Blutstein, als sie damit kämpften, ihre Gefühle zu kontrollieren. Snape starrte extrem interessiert an die Wand und schien sie, so gut es in diesem kleinen Raum ging, zu ignorieren.

Hermine zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Professor. Wir waren uns einig, nicht sonderlich sentimental zu werden, bis wir uns verabschieden. Ich denke nicht, dass Sie besonders beeindruckt wären, wenn wir jetzt alle losheulen würden."

Ein ziemlich ironischer Blick bedachte sie und er antwortete sarkastisch: „Danke für Ihre großzügige Rücksichtnahme, Miss Granger. Ich versichere Ihnen, ich habe schon Schlimmeres gesehen." Er betrachtete das Gepäck. „Ist das alles?"

„Fast. Nur noch Krummbein."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, aber nickte anscheinend verstehend, warum sie ihre Katze mit ihnen schicken wollte. Sie vergötterte ihre Katze. Er war genauso ein Familienmitglied wie ihre Eltern und sie wollte ihn in Sicherheit wissen. Sie konnte nicht garantieren, was mit ihr geschah, aber wenn sie Hogwarts eilig verlassen musste, dann könnte sie ihn vermutlich nicht mitnehmen. Außerdem wäre er eine gute Gesellschaft für ihre Eltern, selbst wenn sie ihn vermissen würde.

„Krumm", rief sie ihn jetzt und nach einigen Sekunden erschien sein Kopf im Türrahmen, als dann auch der Rest von ihm widerwillig den Raum betrat. Hermine hatte sich hingesetzt und ihm erklärt, warum sie wollte, dass er mitging. Er war intelligent genug, um sie zu verstehen, aber er mochte es nicht. Schnell hob sie die Katze hoch, drückte ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Fell. „Ich werde dich vermissen, Fellknäul. Pass auf dich und meine Eltern auf, okay?", wisperte sie und versuchte bei seinem beruhigenden Schnurren Tränen wegzublinzeln, bevor sie ihn die Transportbox setzte.

Snape zog aus seiner anderen Hosentasche ein kleines Objekt heraus, welches er ihr zuwarf. Es war ein Schlüsselring mit der Werbung für Guinness drauf, was ihr ziemlich surreal vorkam. Hermine starrte für einen Moment ziemlich ausdruckslos auf den Tukan mit einem Bier auf seinem Schnabel balancierend, bevor sie es schließlich verstand. „Der Portschlüssel."

„Offensichtlich", antwortete er mit geringem, säuerlichem Spott in seiner Stimme gedehnt, aber das Wort enthielt keinen Biss und sie musste ihre Unterlippe zwischen ihren Zähnen fangen, um ein Lächeln zu verstecken, als sie ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. „Einen Portschlüssel zu erstellen ist nicht schwer, aber es benötigt relativ Energie, also werden wir zusammenarbeiten. Ich werde Sie mit Energie versorgen und Sie werden die Verbindung herstellen."

„Sir, ich habe da eine Frage."

„Stellen Sie sich meine Überraschung vor", antwortete er sarkastisch. „Ja?"

„Also ich weiß, die Erstellung eines nicht autorisierten Portschlüssels ist zwar illegal, aber – ich werde erst im September siebzehn. Ich stehe noch immer unter der Beschränkung. Wird das Ministerium nicht wissen, wenn ich Magie anwende?"

„Sie haben es vielleicht mitbekommen, Miss Granger, aber das Ministerium als Ganzes ist nicht in der Lage mit beiden Händen und einer Karte ihre Rückseite zu finden", antwortete er trocken und sie schluckte ein Lachen hinunter, als er fortfuhr: „Dieses Gesetz, zusammen mit so einigen Dingen, die sie tun, ist geradewegs durchlöchert mit Fehlern, die groß genug sind, damit vielleicht ein Ford Anglia dadurch fliegen könnte. In diesem Fall jedoch, haben Sie recht, sie werden an diesem Ort Magie bemerken, was auch der Grund ist, warum wir draußen auf der Straße den Portschlüssel erstellen werden – leider ist es wirklich so einfach, unsere Regierung an der Nase herumzuführen. Wenn Sie dann alles haben, lassen Sie uns gehen."

Ein paar Minuten später versammelte sich diese kleine seltsame Gruppe auf dem Bürgersteig vor dem Gartentor und Snape zog gelassen seinen Zauberstab heraus und verzauberte die Straßenlampen neben ihnen, wodurch sie in kompletter Dunkelheit standen, bevor er ihr Gepäck genauso gelassen verkleinerte – außer natürlich Krummbein, der solch eine Behandlung sicherlich nicht für gut geheißen hätte – und dann stellte er sich hinter Hermine.

„Also schön, Miss Granger. Halten Sie den Schlüsselring in Ihrer einen Hand und berühren Sie ihn mit Ihrer Zauberstabsspitze. Gut so. Jetzt halten Sie Ihren Zauberstab weiter unten, damit ich das Ende Ihres Zauberstabes berühren kann, dadurch wird der Stab eher meine Magie als Ihre ziehen und Ihre Hand wird ihn führen." Seine Finger hielten ihre linke Hand, wo sie den Schlüsselring hielt, während seine rechte Hand ihren Zauberstab umfasste. Sie konnte seine Körperwärme spüren, obwohl er sie nicht berührte.

Seine leise Stimme in ihrem Ohr war das einzige Geräusch auf der verlassenen Straße. „Konzentrieren Sie sich auf den Ort, wo Sie hingehen wollen. Wenn Sie schon einmal dort waren, dann stellen Sie es sich bildlich vor, wenn nicht, dann müssen Sie sich nur auf die Anschrift konzentrieren. _Konzentration._ Kennen Sie den Zauber?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Dann zaubern Sie, wenn Sie bereit sind. Ich verstehe, wenn Sie Zeit brauchen, um sich zu verabschieden und ich werde warten, aber wir müssen heute Abend noch einiges erledigen. Um wieder zurückzukehren, denken Sie einfach nur an diesen Ort und aktivieren Sie ihn erneut. Der Portschlüssel wird sich umkehren und Sie zurückbringen." Seine Stimme wurde lauter, als er ihre Eltern anredete: „Wenn Ihre Tochter den Zauber aktiviert, wird der Schlüsselring blau aufleuchten. Ich werde dann aus dem Weg gehen. Sie müssen ihn beide gleichzeitig berühren, während er noch leuchtet. Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden alles Gute."

„Danke, Professor Snape. Ich hoffe, wir werden Sie bald wiedersehen."

Snape gab eine unverbindliche Antwort von sich und verlagerte leicht sein Gewicht. „Wenn Sie so weit sind, Miss Granger."

Hermine konzentrierte sich so stark sie konnte. „Portus."

Das Gefühl seiner Magie, wie sie ihren Zauberstab hindurch und unter ihrer Hand floss, ließ sie erzittern und sie schnappte beinahe bei diesem unerwarteten Gefühl nach Luft. Sie war so gar nicht wie ihre eigene Magie. Seine Macht fühlte sich sehr unterschiedlich an, aber sie hatte nicht genug Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Der Schlüsselring leuchtete blau und Snape ließ von ihr ab und trat einen Schritt zurück, als ihre Eltern an sie herantraten und ihre Hand nach dem Objekt ausstreckten, als sie auch schon das Ziehen hinter ihrem Bauchnabel spürte und sich der Portschlüssel aktivierte.

* * *

Hermine und ihre Eltern brauchten eine ganze Weile, bis sie nicht mehr weinten – sie hatte ihren Vater zuvor noch nie weinen gesehen. Letztendlich schniefte sie unelegant und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über ihre Augen, als sie mit Kopfschmerzen tief durchatmete. „Gott. Das ist doch bescheuert. Mir wird's gut gehen, wirklich. Das wird es", versuchte sie ihre Eltern zittrig zu beruhigen und streichelte einen unglücklich aussehenden Krummbein.

„Das kannst du nicht wissen", protestierte ihre Mutter leicht, als sie ebenfalls versuchte ihre Augen zu trocknen.

„Werde ich", beharrte sie mit einem Mut, den sie nicht empfand. „Ich werde in Hogwarts sein. Zugegeben, manchmal ist es ziemlich uninteressant dort, aber es ist dort sicher vor V-Voldemort." _Zumindest für eine Weile._ Sie war es noch immer nicht gewöhnt, den Namen auszusprechen. „Professor Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer, die auch im Orden sind, werden auf uns aufpassen. Ihr seid es, die in Gefahr seid."

„Das behauptet auch Professor Snape, ziemlich nachdrücklich sogar", bemerkte ihr Vater. „Er war nicht das, was ich erwartet habe, Liebling. Du hast ihm nicht sonderlich geschmeichelt in deiner Beschreibung, als du uns von ihm erzählt hast."

Ungewollt grinste Hermine schüchtern. „Nein, habe ich nicht, nicht wahr? Es ist schwer zu erklären – er ist noch immer so, er ist noch immer gemein und hackt auf Harry herum und alles, aber da gab es noch mehr, was ich nicht gewusst habe. Und er ist ein großes Risiko eingegangen, uns zu warnen."

„Ja… warum ist das so? Es scheint schon recht seltsam, für Menschen, die er niemals getroffen hat, solch ein Risiko einzugehen."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, für gewöhnlich erhält er nicht die Gelegenheit, die Menschen vorher zu warnen. Er muss einfach immer dabei zusehen, wie sie entführt werden. Was er im Krieg tun muss, ist ziemlich schrecklich. Jedenfalls ist er ein ziemlich verwirrender Mann – ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nie, warum er irgendwas tut."

„Aber du vertraust ihm?"

„Ja."

„Warum?"

Hermine biss nachdenklich auf ihre Unterlippe. „Weil er mir nie einen Grund gegeben hat, es nicht zu tun. Und weil er mich und meine Freunde schon mehrmals gerettet hat, selbst wenn wir es gewöhnlich nie zugeben konnten." Sie lächelte. „Es ist kompliziert."

Ihre Mutter flüsterte nach einem kurzen Schweigen. „Hermine… du hast uns nie alles erzählt, oder?"

Sie versuchte sich nicht zu winden und sie nickte widerwillig. „Nein."

„Welcher Gefahr du ausgesetzt bist?"

Sie biss erneut auf ihre Lippe, versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden. Sie wollte nicht lügen, aber sie würde ihnen ganz sicher nicht die Wahrheit sagen. _Ich wünschte, ich wäre besser darin ein Slytherin zu sein._ „Etwas", gestand sie unbehaglich. „Mehr als ihr glücklich darüber wärt. Aber nicht so sehr, wie ihr vielleicht vermutet. Und ich habe Menschen, die auf mich aufpassen."

Ihre Eltern tauschten einen weiteren dieser langen, beinahe telepathischen Blicke aus, bevor ihr Vater langsam nickte. „In Ordnung, Liebes. Wir haben anscheinend keine Wahl als dir zu glauben." Er trat vor und umarmte sie fest. „Wenn all dies vorbei ist, dann wirst du uns alles erzählen, verstanden, Fräulein?"

Schniefend erwiderte sie ihre Umarmung. „Okay, Dad."

Ihre Mutter fiel in die Umarmung mit ein. „_Pass auf dich auf_, okay?"

„Ich verspreche es", schniefte sie, weigerte sich erneut zu weinen. „Ich liebe euch."

„Und wir lieben dich. Vergiss das nie."

„Werde ich nicht."

* * *

Die Uhr schlug gerade halb sechs in der Früh, als Hermine wieder in der Küche erschien. Snape saß am Tisch und schien leicht zu dösen. Er brauchte eine Rasur und seine Augen waren eingesunken und vor Müdigkeit blutunterlaufen, und obwohl Hochsommer war, zitterte er noch immer. „Irgendwelche Probleme?", fragte er leise.

„Nein, Sir", antwortete sie heiser. Ihr Hals war wund vom Weinen.

Er betrachtete sie eingehend. „Sie haben das Richtige getan, Miss Granger", sagte er mit einer überraschend sanften Stimme. „Sie werden jetzt sicher sein. Im Grunde sollte ich Ihnen noch einmal vor Augen halten, dass sie jetzt weitaus sicherer sein werden als Sie selbst."

Hermine nickte, wischte erneut grob mit ihrem Ärmel über ihre Augen. „Sie haben nicht einmal versucht mich zu überzeugen mit ihnen zu gehen."

„Ich erachte es als sinnlos, vergeblich zu reden", antwortete er herb. „Sie haben nicht auf Ihre Eltern gehört, dann werden Sie ganz sicherlich nicht auf mich hören. Kommen Sie, wir müssen heute früh noch einiges erledigen."

„Das haben Sie bereits gesagt. Was müssen wir noch tun?", fragte sie und versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Sie wusste nicht, was jetzt mit ihr passieren würde, aber was auch immer es war, sie hoffte es beinhaltete zuerst ein paar Stunden Schlaf.

Leider sah es danach aus, als ob sie enttäuscht werden würde. Snape griff in seinen Mantel und grub dabei eine seltsam flache Schachtel heraus, was sich, als er es erst vergrößert hatte, als einige leere Kisten entlarvten, ein Schlüssel an einem elastischen Band und einen kleinen Umschlag. Er überreichte ihr die letzten beiden Dinge. „Das ist der Schlüssel zu einem Mietlager und das sind die entsprechenden Papiere dazu, die bezeugen, dass Sie das Lager für zwei Jahre gemietet haben. Wir müssen alles in diesem Haus zusammenpacken und es sichern."

„Warum, Sir?"

„Weil die Todesser, wenn sie hier eintreffen und ein leeres Haus vorfinden, es aus reiner Wut zerstören werden", antwortete er leise, „und irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass Ihre Eltern gegen ein paar dumme Zauberer versichert sind, die einen Wutanfall erleiden. Wenn das Haus komplett leer ist, werden sie annehmen, sich geirrt zu haben und werden mit nur geringem Schaden abziehen. Ich werde hier unten anfangen, während Sie nach oben in die Schlafzimmer gehen werden."

„Minderjährig", erinnerte sie ihm durch ein weiteres Gähnen.

„Die Besitzer dieses Haus wohnen nicht länger hier. Magisch ist es nicht mehr als Ihr Zuhause gelistet. Kommen Sie, Miss Granger – wir haben noch weit zu wandern bis zum Ruh'n."

„Sie haben Robert Frost gelesen", murmelte sie, schnappte sich einen Stapel der Kisten und marschierte zu den Treppen. Er antwortete ihr nicht.

* * *

_[Loten]: Ich kaufe es JK einfach nicht ab, dass Hermine noch ein weiteres Jahr brauchte, um herauszufinden, dass ihre Eltern in Gefahr schweben. Entschuldigung, aber das ist Schwachsinn. Ein reger Sommer im nächsten Kapitel. _

_[Xaveria]: Das Gedicht am Ende, welches Snape zitiert stammt von Robert Frost – Halten Am Walde im Abendschnee (Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening)_


	14. 14

**_„Du erkennst erst die Stärke deines Rückgrates, wenn du mit dem Rücken zur Wand stehst."_**

_– James Geary._

Die Morgensonne schien warm herunter, als Hermine vorsichtig das Vorhängeschloss vom Mietlager abschloss. Bedächtig steckte sie den Schlüssel in ihre Tasche, bevor sie wieder hinüber zu Snape blickte. Er sah so müde aus, wie sie sich fühlte, als er sein unrasiertes Kinn rieb und ihren Blick müde und ausdruckslos erwiderte.

„Wohin geht es jetzt, Sir?"

Für einen Augenblick antwortete er ihr nicht. So, wie sich sein Kinn bewegte, erkannte Hermine, das er versuchte, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Langsam blinzelnd atmete er aus und rieb sich erschöpft die Augen. „Zu Ihrem Haus, um Ihre Sachen zu holen. Dann nach London zum Grimmauldplatz. Ich werde Sie ein paar Straßen entfernt apparieren und ich werde Sie beobachten, bis Sie sicher drinnen sind – im Moment weiß ich nicht, wer sonst noch dort ist."

„Sie kommen nicht mit mir mit?"

Seine schwarzen Augen wurden scharf. „Miss Granger, ich habe Sie seit Ende des letzten Schuljahres nicht mehr gesehen. Sie sind schlau genug, um sicherlich selbst irgendwann zu der Schlussfolgerung gekommen zu sein, dass Ihr Eltern in Gefahr schweben und mit Ihrem unersättlichen Drang alles wissen zu wollen, haben Sie sicherlich selbst eine Möglichkeit erarbeitet, sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ihr Handeln hat ganz sicher nichts mit mir zu tun."

„Ich verstehe, Sir", antwortete sie vorsichtig, verstand es ganz und gar nicht. „Danke."

Mit dem festen Entschluss Seite-an-Seite-Apparation wirklich zu hassen, sammelte Hermine ihre Sachen ein, schrumpfte sie und legte sie in ihren Schulkoffer und durchschritt ein letztes Mal das quälend leere Haus, um sicherzugehen, nichts übersehen zu haben, bevor sie ihn wieder ansprach: „Warum haben Sie das _getan,_ Sir? Sicherlich ist es für Sie viel zu riskant."

Snape schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Ich verstecke bereits so viel, dass es keinen wirklichen Unterschied mehr macht. Wenn er weit genug in meinen Kopf eindringen sollte, um meine Warnung an Sie herauszufinden, dann hat er bereits genug gefunden, um mich zu eliminieren und weit mehr, um den Orden mit mir zu vernichten."

Hermine schluckte und versuchte ihre Stimme leicht zu halten. „Ich schätze, dann haben wir alle Glück, dass er nicht so weit vordringen kann, was?" Er zog eine antwortende Augenbraue hoch, seine Lippen zuckten kurz, was vielleicht ein unterdrücktes Lächeln gewesen war, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Sie sagten, Menschen auf beiden Seiten würden verärgert sein, wenn sie herausfänden, was Sie getan haben…"

Ein weiteres Kopfschütteln. „Das ist nicht Ihre Sorge, Miss Granger. Alles, was ich heutzutage tue, verärgert die Menschen auf beiden Seiten. Es ist ein Teil davon, ein Doppelagent zu sein, oder ein Dreifachagent oder was auch immer ich bin – ehrlich gesagt habe ich aufgehört zu zählen."

Sie lächelte leicht, als sie die Tür verschloss und auch diese Schlüssel sorgsam verstaute. Sein Galgenhumor war lustig, so trostlos er auch manchmal war. „Danke, Professor."

„Nicht der Rede wert." Er blickte ironisch zu ihr hinunter. „Das war kein Anstand, das war ein Befehl. Es ist nicht der Rede wert."

„Ja, Sir. Trotzdem danke", fügte sie wagend hinzu.

„Aber wofür denn?", fragte er höflich. „Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, ich habe Sie seit Ende des letzten Schuljahres nicht mehr gesehen. Ich habe immerhin Ferien. Und jetzt kommen Sie." Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und einige Minuten später klopfte sie an die Haustür vom Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf. Sie spürte sehr wohl noch seinen Blick auf ihr ruhen, auch wenn sie ihn nicht sehen konnte. Er hatte ihr keine Antwort gegeben, erkannte sie, während sie eintrat, als sie ihn fragte, warum er es getan hatte.

* * *

Severus war sich selbst nicht einmal sicher ob dass, was er getan hatte, die Grangers zu warnen, richtig war oder nicht. Oberflächlich betrachtet war es offensichtlich, dass er tun sollte, was in seiner Macht stand, um so viele Leben, wie nur möglich zu retten, und er sorgte dafür, dass so viele Warnungen, wie er wagte, hinausgeschickt wurden, aber bisher hatte er sich niemals persönlich eingemischt und schon gar nicht bei einem so wichtigen Ziel. Außerdem konnte er zumindest sich selbst gegenüber zugeben, dass er nicht einmal an den Krieg gedacht hatte. Er hatte es aus persönlichen Gründen getan, was seinem eigenen Kodex und auch Dumbledores Befehlen nach absolut verboten war. Er konnte sich keine persönlichen Überlegungen in jeglichem Bezug auf sein Leben leisten. Es war eine Ablenkung, die sich auf lange Sicht vielleicht als fatal erwies und diese Einmischung jetzt würde ihn davon abhalten, etwas Ähnliches in Zukunft zu tun, und könnte unbekannte Konsequenzen haben, an die er bisher noch nicht gedacht hatte.

Dennoch konnte er eine gewisse Genugtuung nicht unterdrücken, als Avery und Yaxley wütend mit leeren Händen von ihrem Streifzug zurückkehrten, besonders, als er mit einem Schulterzucken antworten konnte, dass das Mädchen immerhin nicht dumm war und selbst herausgefunden hatte, dass sie durch ihre Eltern verletzbar war. Er konnte seinem Herrn in aller Ehrlichkeit sagen, es hatte für sie nie einen offiziellen Schutz gegeben. Wenn es den gegeben hätte, dann hätte er nicht so handeln müssen.

Bisher genoss er ein unbekanntes Ansehen unter den Todesser, dank Bellatrix' und Lucius' weiter bestehenden Suspensionen aufgrund des Debakels im Ministerium. Voldemorts rechte Hand zu sein war unangenehm und gefährlich, aber manchmal konnte es auch ganz lustig sein, besonders wenn er die schlecht verborgene Eifersucht und den Hass unter seinen Gefolgsleuten beobachtete. Ein Teil in Severus zog eine große Genugtuung daraus mit seiner neuen Macht herumzuschleudern; hier stand er nun, ein armes Halbblut mit nichts, um sich auszuzeichnen und er überragte den gesamten Hochadel. Die Ironie darin war einfach nur wunderschön.

Der Stolz würde zweifelsohne vor dem Fall kommen, aber er sollte verdammt sein, wenn er es für die Dauer nicht zumindest genoss. Außerdem wusste er genau, dass sein Herr ihm nicht komplett vertraute. In seiner Weisheit hatte der Dunkle Lord beschlossen, ihm Wurmschwanz auf den Hals zu hetzen und ganz zu Severus' Unmut hatte er jetzt einen Rumtreiber als Hausgast. Pettigrew etwas herum zu scheuchen, damit er aufräumte und putzte, war vielleicht für ein paar Tage ganz lustig, aber jetzt verlor er sein Interesse daran und es war schon etwas unheimlich im selben Haus, wie diese Ratte zu schlafen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Severus ihn wahrhaft tot sehen wollte.

Das war jedoch ein Problem für ein anderes Mal. Im Moment konzentrierte er sich darauf, dass sein Bein nicht einschlief, während er im Kreis vor dem Dunklen Lord kniete und versuchte herauszufinden, was vor sich ging. Sein Herr meinte, dieses Treffen sei etwas ganz besonderes, aber bisher unterschied es sich nicht sonderlich von den anderen.

Zum Ende des Treffens hin, ungefähr zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo Severus immer sagen wollte „Sonst noch etwas?" stand Voldemort auf und stellte sich vor sie, um sie alle anzusprechen. Er lächelte, was immer ein schlechtes Zeichen war. „Meine Brüder, ich habe heute Abend etwas bekannt zu geben."

_Sag mir, du gehst in den Ruhestand,_ dachte Severus grimmig, erleichtert über seine Maske, wodurch er nicht aufmerksam und interessiert aussehen musste.

„Wir müssen alle in die Zukunft blicken und heute Abend beginnt diese Zukunft. Wir haben einen neuen Rekruten."

Da wurde Severus aufmerksam. Seit der Rückkehr seines Herrn hatte es keine Neueinführungen gegeben. Er verengte seine Augen und betrachtete ihren Anführer und für einen Moment war er eifersüchtig auf den neuen Rekruten, wer auch immer es sein mochte – ihre Einführung würde bestimmt nicht so albtraumhaft sein, wie seine eigene oder die der anderen. Voldemort war dafür einfach nicht mehr menschlich genug. Er schaffte es selbst heute noch nicht, ohne einen Schweißausbruch und einem Gefühl der Übelkeit sich an die Nacht zu erinnern, in der er sein eigenes Mal erhalten hatte und ohne seine Okklumentik hätte er heute noch Albträume davon.

Er dachte, er würde in einem weiteren Albtraum stecken, als der neue Rekrut nach vorne gebracht wurde und man ihm die Kapuze abzog, nur um Draco Malfoy zu offenbaren. Severus starrte mit purem Entsetzen, für einen Augenblick stand er wie erstarrt da. _Oh nein. Nicht das. Nicht jetzt. Nicht jetzt, verdammt noch mal!_ Er hatte gewusst, es war fast unvermeidlich für Draco und seine Klassenkameraden das Dunkle Mal nicht anzunehmen und den Todessern beizutreten, aber doch erst, wenn sie die Schule verlassen hatten. Der Dunkle Lord hatte bisher noch nie Minderjährige rekrutiert… in seinem Kopf setzten sich einige sehr unangenehme mögliche Gedankenwege in Gang. _Oh Gott, nein. Du dummer Junge, was hast du nur getan?_ Hinter seiner Maske vergrub er seine Zähne in seiner Unterlippe und konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung, während die Zeremonie voranschritt.

Es gab einige Unterschiede. Dracos Eltern standen als seine Zeugen. Narzissa versuchte stolz auszusehen, aber Severus kannte sie jetzt lange genug, um die Angst in ihren Augen zu erkennen. Sie wussten beide, es war zum Teil eine Bestrafung für Lucius' Scheitern. Lucius wusste es ebenfalls. Sein alter Freund wirkte betrübt, müde und ausgemergelt. Draco selbst sah schon selbstgefällig stolz und arrogant aus, nur das leichte Flackern in seinen Augen verriet, dass er nicht wusste, worauf er sich hier wirklich einließ. Der Junge besaß nicht einmal genug gesunden Menschenverstand, um verängstigt zu sein, als er die Worte sprach. Wenn die Zeremonie so wie während des ersten Krieges verlaufen wäre, dann wäre diese Selbstgefälligkeit schnell zerstört worden. Severus beobachtete mit grimmiger Resignation, wie sein Patenkind seinen linken Arm ausstreckte und das Mal erhielt, er schrie bei der brennenden Markierung auf, aber ansonsten schlug er sich tapfer.

Er wollte nach dem Treffen noch mit den Malfoys reden, aber er hatte keine Chance. Außerdem wollte er wirklich nicht, dass Draco ihn so sah. Der Junge wusste selbstverständlich, dass sein ehrenhafter Onkel ein Todesser war, aber etwas zu wissen und es dann zu sehen, waren zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Dinge. Es war nur noch Zeit für einen flüchtigen Blickwechsel mit Lucius, bevor sich ihre Wege trennten. Er hatte seinen Freund zuvor noch nie in solch einer Verfassung gesehen. Und dann sprach Voldemort ihn direkt an, hielt ihn zurück, um ihm zu erklären, warum er Draco in den Kreis geholt hatte.

Severus apparierte nicht direkt zu seinem Haus, sondern ein paar Meilen von seinem Haus entfernt und ging, in dem Versuch, seine Gedanken zu klären, den Rest zu Fuß. Es war zumindest nicht, um den Spion auszuspionieren, versuchte er sich trösten. Sein Herr wusste, Draco würde so oder so nichts in Erfahrung bringen. Voldemort vertraute ihm. Das war unter diesen Umständen wirklich ganz und gar nicht beruhigend. Armer Draco, der überhaupt keine Chance hatte, erfolgreich zu sein. Severus wusste, er konnte es nicht zulassen. Selbst wenn, so schrecklich dieser Gedanke auch war, das bedeutete, er müsste im Zuge dessen, sein eigenes Patenkind umbringen, einen Jungen, den er seit seiner Geburt an kannte. Gott, er hoffte, es würde nicht so weit kommen. Aber jetzt musste er unbedingt mit Dumbledore reden.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore befand sich im Hauptquartier, als Hermine dort eintraf, zusammen mit Moody und Tonks. Die junge Aurorin war zumindest erfreut, sie zu sehen. Moody schien ziemlich beeindruckt, als sie ihnen vorsichtig erklärte, sie halte es für sicherer, ihre Eltern außer Landes zu schaffen und im Grimmauldplatz zu bleiben als in einer schutzlosen Muggel-Stadt zu wohnen und bei jedem Geräusch zusammenzuzucken und sich zu Tode zu ängstigen, aber der Schulleiter erschien beinahe verärgert oder zumindest nicht überzeugt von ihrer Geschichte. Seither hatte sie ihn kaum gesehen, aber er war wie immer, funkelnder Blick und alles.

Seltsamerweise genoss sie ihre Zeit sogar. Ihre Freunde würden für ein oder zwei Wochen nicht eintreffen, und da sie momentan das einzige ‚Kind' im Haus war, nahmen es die ein-und ausgehenden Ordensmitglieder mit der Sicherheit um sie herum nicht so genau und so lernte sie einiges dazu.

Nichts unbedingt über ihre Pläne, aber sie erhielt langsam ein genaueres Bild davon, wer im Orden war und wie ihre Machtverteilung funktionierte. Sie freute es auch, Zugang zu der Bibliothek zu haben, jetzt wo alle gefährlichen Bücher sichergestellt worden waren und sie hatte einen Teil ihrer Hausaufgaben mit diesem neuen Wissen noch einmal überarbeitet. Und sie hatte Phineas' Porträt als Gesellschaft, was eine nette Abwechslung darstellte, da er sie mit Gerüchten aus Hogwarts versorgte – nicht dass dort den Sommer über besonders viel passierte – und er bot ihr schamlos an, jedes Mal zu lauschen, wenn jemand es versäumte einen Bilderrahmen zu sichern.

Das Haus fühlte sich ohne Sirius seltsam an, aber es war nicht unbedingt so, als ob sie sonderlich viel von ihm gesehen hätte, als er noch hier war. Sie hatte etwas um ihn getrauert, aber sie sorgte sich mehr um Harry als alles andere, da es ihr noch immer nicht erlaubt war, mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten. In seiner Abwesenheit gab es ansonsten niemanden, der die ganze Zeit hier war, aber viele Menschen kamen und gingen, also war sie nie wirklich alleine – Snape selbst kam und verschwand recht häufig, obwohl er meistens entweder keine Zeit oder Lust hatte, zu reden und er war offensichtlich mit eigenen Dingen beschäftigt. Er schien die wenige Male, wo sie ihn gesehen hatte, ziemlich gehetzt und gestresst zu sein und übernachtete ein oder zweimal die Woche hier. Als er einmal im Flur von McGonagall zur Rede gestellt wurde, antwortete er knapp und verärgert, dass man Peter Pettigrew auf ihn angesetzt habe und er so wenig Zeit, wie möglich mit dieser Ratte verbringen wollte, was sicherlich Entschuldigung genug war.

Einer der unvergesslichen Treffen war ein paar Tage nach ihrer Ankunft. Hermine war gerade in der Bibliothek, als sie Mrs. Blacks Porträt irgendwelche Beschimpfungen kreischen hörte und als sie ihren Kopf um die Ecke streckte, sah sie, wie Snape mit verschränkten Armen gelangweilt vor dem Gemälde stand. Neugierig ging sie näher, um zu hören, was das Porträt rief.

_„Bastardabschaum! Verräter! Verräterischer Wurm!"_

„Ich denke, sie mag Sie, Sir", bemerkte sie trocken. Das war ihre erste Möglichkeit, seit er sie vor dem Hauptquartier abgesetzt hatte, mit ihm zu reden. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er tat, wenn er während der Ferien medizinisch versorgt werden musste. Vielleicht hatte er ja Madam Pomfreys Privatanschrift oder so, aber es war wahrscheinlicher, dass er es einfach nur erduldete.

Er schnaubte. „So einfallslos wie der Rest ihrer Familie", sagte er abwertend über die Flüche des Porträts hinweg.

„Bastard?", fragte sie. „Der Rest ergibt Sinn – zumindest von dem Blickwinkel eines irren, reinblütigen Snobs - aber… Bastard?"

„Denken Sie mal drüber nach", antwortete er, während er abwesend seine Fingerspitzen betrachtete und gezielt das Gekreische der Frau ignorierte. „Sie sind eine Muggelgeborene, wodurch Sie lediglich zu einem Tier oder einem einfachen Freak reduziert werden, etwas, was man beinahe mit Mitleid und Missachtung betrachtet. Ich bin ein Halbblut, was bedeutet, dass einer der überragenden Nutzer der Magie, sich dazu herabgelassen hatte, sich mit einem Muggel zu vermehren. Ich bin daher eine Perversion und geringstenfalls ein gemischter, gezüchteter Fehler." Er verdrehte seine Augen. „Wenn ihr erst einmal die Schimpfwörter ausgehen, wird sie vermutlich diese Theorie etwas detaillierter erklären. Schon wieder."

„Sie könnten einfach weggehen, Sir", schlug Hermine vorsichtig vor.

„Ja", stimmte er zu. „Ich könnte sie auch für immer zum Schweigen bringen."

„Wirklich?" Niemand sonst hatte das bisher geschafft, und einige haben es bereits versucht.

„Oh ja", antwortete er gedankenverloren. „Es ist nicht sonderlich schwer."

„Warum tun Sie's dann nicht, Professor?"

Er schenkte ihr den Hauch eines Lächelns. „Raten Sie."

Hermine grinste. „Sie hören gerne dabei zu, wie sie die anderen beleidigt."

„Also, Miss Granger, wäre ich wirklich so klein kariert?", fragte er sarkastisch. „Für Ihre Information, Sie liegen falsch. Ich genieße es, sie dabei zu beobachten, wie sie frustriert werden und damit anfangen, um eine tote Frau herumzuschleichen, anstatt etwas zu unternehmen, was sie wirklich zum Schweigen bringen würde." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und mit einem schon beinahe faulen Zucken flogen die Vorhänge vor einer Reihe an gekreischten Obszönitäten, bei denen Hermine mehrmals blinzeln musste, zu.

„Ich habe im Grunde nie gehört, wie sie vorher so mit jemandem gesprochen hat."

Für einen Mann, dem man gerade gesagt hatte, er hätte eine ungesunde Beziehung zu seiner Großmutter und unter einer Anzahl von peinlichen, persönlichen Problemen und einigen schlimmen Krankheiten litt, sah Snape noch immer recht amüsiert aus. „Offensichtlich bin ich ein besonderer Fall", antwortete er gedehnt.

„Sir, ich habe da eine Frage."

„Ich kann es kaum glauben", antwortete er hämisch und er drehte sich mit einem spöttischen Lächeln zu ihr herum, seine dunklen Augen glitzerten vor Belustigung. „Was ist es diesmal?"

„Wo kann das Geld her?"

Damit hatte sie ihn überrascht. Er schwieg eine Sekunde zu lange, bevor er höflich fragte: „Welches Geld?", und das Stirnrunzeln sah mehr wie Verärgerung als Verwirrung aus. Hermine traf direkt seinen Blick, was nicht sonderlich einfach war. Sein Blick war absolut unlesbar, seine Augen leer und glatt, wie() polierter Obsidian und auch es lag auch genauso viel Gefühl darin. Verfluchte Okklumentik. Nach einem ziemlich langen Augenblick, als sie ihm nicht antwortete, wandte er sich ab und marschierte zur Tür.

Erneut fing sie ihre Unterlippe ein, beobachtete sein Gehen, in dem Wunsch sich zu irren. Sie wollte ihm keine dreihundert Pfund schulden, besonders da er selbst nicht so viel besaß. Ihre Ersparnisse waren mit ihrem Konto in Gringotts verknüpft, aber egal, in welche Währung man es auch umwandelte, sie hatte nicht einmal annähernd genug und sie hatte keinen Zugriff auf das Geld ihrer Eltern. Außerdem kannte sie Snape inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er es niemals akzeptieren würde, sollte sie versuchen, es ihm zurückzuzahlen. Er hatte seine eigenen geheimen Gründe für sein Handeln und er würde diesbezüglich keine weiteren Fragen oder Versuche es erneut anzusprechen, dulden.

_Sturer, nervenzerreißender Mann._ Seufzend wandte sie sich ab und verschwand in der Bibliothek.

* * *

Normalerweise hätte er sich über ein Rufen von Dumbledore mitten in der Nacht geärgert, besonders mit Wurmschwanz' Anwesenheit im Haus, aber Severus wusste bei Fawkes Erscheinen, dass die Dinge heute anders lagen, da dieser ihn direkt in das Büro des Schulleiters brachte. Das war vorher noch nie geschehen.

Er war vorher auch nie von einem Phönix transportiert worden. Eine Erfahrung, die er nicht unbedingt noch einmal wiederholen wollte, da es ziemlich verwirrend war und bis die Flammen verschwunden waren, breitete sich bereits ein Kopfschmerz aus, aber dennoch nahm er die Szene vor sich auf.

Dumbledore hing keuchend zusammengesackt über seinem Stuhl und umklammerte sein Handgelenk. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand waren schwarz und sahen verbrannt aus, ganz besonders der Ringfinger, welcher von einem Blutring umschlossen schien. Vermutlich wurde das von dem Ring verursacht, der jetzt vor dem alten Mann auf dem Schreibtisch lag, gleich neben Godric Gryffindors Schwert, mit einem schwarzen Stein, der jetzt zerbrochen war.

„Was ist passiert", fragte Severus ziemlich verblüfft, als er zu ihm eilte und sich neben ihn kniete, um die verbrannte Hand zu untersuchen, und ignorierte dabei den knackenden Protest seiner Knie.

„Verfluchter Ring", antwortete ihm eines der Porträts prägnant.

_Ach was, Sherlock._ Er schluckte diese Antwort hinunter und untersuchte weiterhin die Hand, bemerkte, wie sich selbst beim Zusehen, die Schwärze weiter ausbreitete. Es war keine wirkliche Verbrennung; da waren keine Brandblasen, kein wundes Fleisch. Stattdessen schien die Hand zu vertrocknen, lief schwarz an und verdorrte – irgendeine Art Fäulnis-Fluch vielleicht. Mit gezogenem Zauberstab blickte Severus kurz zu Dumbledores Gesicht hinüber. Der alte Mann war kaum bei Bewusstsein und wirkte beinahe betrunken und war sich kaum noch bewusst, was um ihn herum passierte.

Er versuchte diesmal nicht auf seine Unterlippe zu beißen – es wäre so oder so am besten, wenn er versuchte, die Angewohnheit aufzugeben, es ärgerte ihn, sie überhaupt aufgeschnappt zu haben – begann Severus mit der Arbeit. Schnell erkannte er, dass er diesen besonderen Fluch noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, er war besonders dunkel und bösartig. Leise fluchend schaffte er den Fortschritt des infizierten Areals kurzzeitig einzufrieren und rannte los, sprintete beinahe durch das dunkle und leere Schloss und brachte sich beinahe mehrmals selbst um, als er die Stufen zum Kerker hinunterfiel, um seine Vorräte einzusammeln.

Er wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, was er tun sollte, vertraute allein seinem Instinkt, als er fieberhaft anfing, einen Trank zusammenzustellen, der zum Teil ein Heilungstrank war, aber hauptsächlich zur Aufpeppelung des alten Mannes diente und nicht seine Magie angriff. Hoffentlich würde es helfen, den Fluch in Schach zu halten, damit Severus an dem Gegenzauber arbeiten konnte. Er erlaubte sich kaum ein erleichtertes Durchatmen, als sich der Trank in das gehoffte goldfarbene Gebräu verwandelte, bevor erneut aus seinen Gemächern stürmte und der Weg aus den Kerkern hoch in das Büro des Schulleiters kam ihm noch nie so lange vor.

Der Trank brachte Dumbledore weitgehend wieder zurück, zumindest genug, damit er ihm erklären konnte, was vorgefallen war. Severus lauschte nur mit halbem Ohr, während er versuchte, die Natur des Fluches zu erfassen. Er war nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, hatte es geschafft, den Ring zu lösen und hatte ihn dann aus irgendeinen irrsinnigen Grund mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor zerschlagen.

„Warum, _warum_ haben Sie diesen Ring angesteckt?", fragte er vollkommen ungläubig mit einem verzweifelten Kopfschütteln, als er versuchte, den Fluch zu binden und aufzuhalten. Ihn beschlich das schreckliche Gefühl, dass er es nicht schaffen würde. „Auf ihm liegt ein Fluch, das war Ihnen sicherlich bewusst. Warum haben Sie ihn überhaupt berührt?"

Dumbledore war sicherlich nicht so dämlich. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen murmelte er grimmig in einer Mischung aus Latein, Griechisch und allem anderen, was ihm gerade einfiel, in der Hoffnung Glück zu haben.

„Ich war ein…Narr", gestand Dumbledore heiser. „In großer Versuchung…"

„Was hat Sie in Versuchung gebracht?", fragte er, hielt für einen Moment inne, um den Ring genauer zu betrachten. Er sah nach nichts Besonderem aus und kam keinem Artefakt gleich, welches ihm bekannt war. Das Symbol war aufgrund des aufgespaltenen Steins nur noch schwer zu erkennen, aber es könnte eventuell Grindwalds altes Zeichen sein. Gott, war das etwa alles? Irgend so ein dämlicher, nostalgischer Moment? Und dafür hatte sich der Mann beinahe zum Tode verurteilt, denn Severus wusste ganz genau, er würde diesen Fluch nicht eliminieren können. Er war bereits zu tief verwurzelt, zu mächtig. Scheiße.

Seltsamerweise verursachte ihm der Gedanke an Dumbledores möglichen Tod etwas Schmerz, ein dumpfer Schmerz in seiner Brust. Das war im Grunde sogar ziemlich überraschend. Severus hasste Dumbledore, das tat er wirklich und hatte es seitdem er ein Junge war getan. Aus Notwendigkeit hatte er ihm gedient, nichts weiter. Zu einem gewissen Grade respektierte er seinen Arbeitgeber widerwillig, aber ganz bestimmt nicht so, wie es die meisten Leute taten und er würde ihn niemals mögen. Aber der alte Mann war alles, woran sie noch glauben konnten, der einzige winzige Hoffnungsschimmer, den er noch hatte. Mehr als das… der Schulleiter war der Orden. Sie würden ohne ihn verloren sein – im Grunde, würden sie sogar ohne ihn verlieren. Auserwählter hin oder her. Der Krieg könnte auch heute Abend verloren werden.

Der Panik nahe, sah er zu ihm auf und schnappte wütend: „Es ist ein Wunder, dass Sie es geschafft haben, hierher zurückzukommen! Auf diesem Ring lag ein Fluch von außerordentlicher Kraft, uns bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass wir ihn eindämmen können; ich habe den Fluch fürs Erste in der einen Hand eingeschlossen…"

Dumbledore hob seine Hand und begutachtete diese mit mildem Interesse. „Das haben Sie sehr gut gemacht, Severus", sagte er in einem Tonfall, den er auch benutzt hätte, um einen Hund zu loben, der gerade einen Trick gemeistert hatte. „Wie lange, glauben Sie, habe ich noch?"

_Verfluchte Scheiße, du könntest zumindest aufgebracht klingen! Bestehst du komplett aus Stein?_ Anders als Severus genoss Dumbledore sogar das Leben und er konnte in Anbetracht eines nahen Todes niemals so heiter sein, wie er es hier gerade vorgab. Er zögerte, bevor er widerspenstig antwortete: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Vielleicht ein Jahr. Es ist unmöglich, einen solchen Fluch für immer aufzuhalten. Er wird sich irgendwann ausbreiten, es ist die Art von Flüchen, die mit der Zeit stärker werden." Er hasste es geschlagen zu werden, aber selbst das lag außerhalb seiner Fähigkeiten.

„Welch ein Glück, welche ein Glück, dass ich Sie habe, Severus."

_Guter Junge, willst du einen Keks? Verpiss dich._ Die Worte stachen, denn er wollte verzweifelt glauben, dass sie ehrlich waren und doch wusste er, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Niemand war glücklich() ihn an seiner Seite zu haben. Ziemlich wackelig und dankbar für seine Okklumentik, um den Großteil des Schocks von ihm fernzuhalten, schnappte er erzürnt: „Hätten Sie mich nur ein wenig früher gerufen, dann hätte ich vielleicht mehr tun, Ihnen mehr Zeit verschaffen können!" Dann wandte er seinen Blick ab und starrte auf den Ring und das Schwert, noch immer verwirrt und sich durchaus bewusst, dass Dumbledore ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählte. „Haben Sie geglaubt, wenn Sie den Ring zerbrechen, würden Sie auch den Fluch brechen?"

„Etwas in der Art…ich war wie in einem Rausch, zweifellos…", antwortete Dumbledore vage, zwang sich mühsam sich in seinem Stuhl wieder aufzusetzen, um mit der Arbeit fortzufahren. „Nun, in der Tat, das macht die Angelegenheit viel einfacher." Trotz allem konnte er seinen Arbeitgeber nur anstarren. _Von was zum Teufel reden Sie da überhaupt?_ Der alte Mann lächelte, verspottete sanft seine Verwirrung. „Ich meine den Plan, den Lord Voldemort um mich ausheckt. Seinen Plan, mich durch den armen Malfoy-Jungen ermorden zu lassen."

Er zog sich selbst auf die Füße und ging um den Schreibtisch herum, nur um erschöpft gegen über von Dumbledore auf den Stuhl zu fallen, er war müde und ausgelaugt. Sein Arm begann bei der Benutzung des Namens zu kribbeln und es war merkwürdig für Dumbledore, ihm einen Titel zu geben und er wollte ihm vor Augen halten, dass der arme Malfoy-Junge auch einen Namen hatte, aber sie hatten für solche Kleinigkeiten jetzt keine Zeit. Mit einem finsteren Blick wiederholte er ungeduldig: „Der Dunkle Lord erwartet nicht, dass es Draco gelingt. Das ist nur eine Strafe für die jüngsten Misserfolge von Lucius. Langsame Folter für Dracos Eltern, sie sehen mit an, wie er scheitert, und zahlen den Preis."

„Kurz, über den Jungen wurde ein Todesurteil gefällt, genau wie über mich", verkündete Dumbledore gleichmütig, er schien von beiden Schicksalen nicht sonderlich beeindruckt. „Nun, ich würde meinen, der Nachfolger für diese Aufgabe, sobald Draco gescheitert ist, sind selbstverständlich Sie?"

Severus hielt kurz inne, er hatte nicht versucht, darüber nachzudenken. „Das ist, denke ich, der Plan des Dunklen Lords", stimmte er schließlich schwer schluckend zu. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal oder sogar das einunddreißigste Mal, wo er zum Mord aufgefordert worden wäre und es wäre auch nicht das erste Mal für ihn, jemanden umzubringen, den er kannte, aber…

„Lord Voldemort sieht den Zeitpunkt näher rücken, da er keinen Spion in Hogwarts mehr braucht?"

„Er glaubt, die Schule wird bald in seiner Hand sein, ja", antwortete er widerwillig. Es begann alles, viel zu wahrscheinlich auszusehen.

„Und wenn sie ihm tatsächlich in die Hände fällt, habe ich Ihr Wort, dass Sie alles in Ihrer Macht stehende tun werden, um die Schüler von Hogwarts zu beschützen?"

Jetzt ernsthaft beleidigt, nickte Severus steif, knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er tat bereits all dies. Jede Woche blutete er für diese Kinder, brachte sich beinahe selbst in dem Versuch um, zu überleben. Dumbledore sollte das inzwischen wissen.

Offensichtlich seiner Beleidigung unwissend gegenüber fuhr Dumbledore ruhig fort: „Gut. Nun denn. Ihre erste Priorität wird es sein, herauszufinden, was Draco im Schilde führt. Ein verängstigter Junge im Teenageralter ist eine Gefahr für andere ebenso für sich selbst. Bieten Sie ihm Hilfe und Rat an, das sollte er annehmen, er mag Sie-"

„—viel weniger, seit sein Vater in Ungnade gefallen ist", unterbrach Severus ihn, noch immer wütend und gleichzeitig seltsam beruhigt durch diese Unterhaltung. Zumindest klang Dumbledore so, als ob er einen Plan hätte. „Draco macht mich dafür verantwortlich, er denkt, ich hätte Lucius von seinem Platz verdrängt."

„Gleichwohl versuchen Sie es. Ich sorge mich weniger um mich selbst als um zufällige Opfer irgendwelcher Machenschaften, die dem Jungen vielleicht in den Sinn kommen." Das war eine begründete Sorge. Selbst unter idealen Bedingungen tendierte Draco dazu, in Panik zu geraten, ohne dabei Rücksicht auf andere Menschen zu nehmen. „Am Ende", fuhr er brüsk fort, „wird es natürlich nur eins geben, was wir tun müssen, wenn wir ihn vor Lord Voldemorts Zorn retten wollen."

Severus ignorierte das Kribbeln in seinem Arm und zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, bevor er sardonisch fragte: „Haben Sie die Absicht, sich von ihm töten zu lassen?" Das würde natürlich Einiges vereinfachen…

„Gewiss nicht. _Sie_ müssen mich töten."

Er starrte den alten Mann ausdruckslos an, fragte sich, ob er sich gerade verhört hatte. Ohne zu wissen, was er davon halten, geschweige denn dazu sagen sollte, verließ er sich auf seinen Sarkasmus und fragte beißend: „Möchten Sie, dass ich es jetzt gleich erledige? Oder wünschen Sie ein wenig Zeit, um einen Grabspruch zu verfassen?"

„Oh, nicht so schnell", antwortete der Schulleiter kultiviert – er lächelte sogar. „Ich vermute, der richtige Moment wird sich bald einstellen. In Anbetracht dessen, was heute Abend geschehen ist, können wir sicher sein, dass es binnen einem Jahr geschehen wird."

„Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, zu sterben", sagte er schroff, „warum lassen Sie es nicht Draco tun?" Der Junge würde, bei einem Scheitern, wenn Severus es für ihn tun musste, bestraft werden. Und er war des Mordens und dem Blutvergießen so überdrüssig, auch wenn er seinem Paten nicht wünschte, auf diese schockierende Weise seine Unschuld zu verlieren.

Als ob Dumbledore seine Gedanken lesen könnte, fragte er leise: „Die Seele dieses Jungen ist noch nicht so beschädigt. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie meinetwegen auseinandergerissen wird."

Das schmerzte, schmerzte wahrhaftig, in der kleinen geschundenen, fragilen Ecke in ihm, die noch immer beweisen wollte, dass er kein absoluter Abschaum war. „Und meine Seele, Dumbledore?", wisperte er, obwohl er bereits die Antwort kannte. „Meine?" Seine Seele zählte nicht. Er war bereits verloren, also was war da schon noch ein weiterer Mord? Er wehrte sich nicht weiter dagegen, um Draco dieses Schicksal zu ersparen, aber er war so verdammt müde, immer wieder zu hören, wie unwichtig er wirklich war.

„Sie alleine wissen, ob es Ihrer Seele schaden wird, einem alten Mann zu helfen, Schmerz und Demütigung zu vermeiden", flüsterte Dumbledore. Das waren leere Worte und Severus wusste es. So etwas wie den Gnadentod gab es nicht, nicht in dieser Welt. Das hier würde kein Heiler sein, der altes und krankes Leben erleichterte, das hier war die Beendigung eines Lebens ohne einen Grund und es war Mord und er wusste, er würde sich niemals davon erholen, nicht dieses Mal.

Er wusste auch, es blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Ein kaltes Gewicht schien sich auf seine Schultern gelegt zu haben, als er hoffnungslos seinen Herrn anstarrte, sich darauf vorbereitete, sich jenseits jeglicher Hoffnung auf Vergebung zu verdammen. Aber Dumbledore hatte noch nie widerstehen können, ihm den letzten Dreh zu verpassen, ihn ein Stück zu weit zu stoßen, und er redete weiter.

„Ich erbitte diesen einen großen Gefallen von Ihnen, Severus, weil mein Tod so sicher kommen wird, wie die Chudley Cannons dieses Jahr Letzte der Liga sein werden. Ich gestehe, ich ziehe einen raschen, schmerzlosen Abgang jener langwierigen und hässlichen Angelegenheit vor, die es werden würde, wenn beispielsweise Greyback daran beteiligt wäre – wie ich höre, hat Voldemort ihn angeworben? Oder die gute Bellatrix, die gern mit ihrem Essen spielt, bevor sie es verspeist."

_Verdammt noch mal, alter Mann. Du musst mich nicht immer dazu zwingen zu treten und zu schreien und du brauchst mich schon gar nicht emotional erpressen. Kannst du nicht einmal einfach nur fragen und darauf vertrauen, dass ich das Richtige tun werde, ohne Schritt-für-Schritt Anleitungen dafür zu erhalten? _Die Wut war sinnlos und hielt auch nicht an. Severus traf stumpfsinnig den Blick seines Herrn, spürte das zermürbende Gewicht der Zukunft auf seinen Schultern, eine Last unter vielen. Schließlich nickte er langsam und spürte, wie etwas in ihm starb.

„Danke, Severus…"

_Danke mir nicht. Nicht dafür. _

* * *

Hermine wachte von ihrem eigenen Geschrei auf, erstickte rasch das Geräusch, als Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen. Seit sie ihr Zuhause verlassen hatte, hatte sie keinen Albtraum mehr gehabt und sie hatte gedacht, sie hätte es überstanden… anscheinend nicht. Zitternd und nach Luft schnappend, wischte sie sich wackelig das Gesicht ab und erschreckte sich beinahe zu Tode, als im Flur lautstark eine Tür aufgestoßen wurde.

„Granger, ich hoffe, es ist gerade etwas Dämonisches unter Ihrem Bett hervorgekrochen und hat versucht Sie zu fressen", knurrte Snape verschlafen und wütend vor ihrer verschlossenen Tür, „denn wenn Sie mir beinahe einen Herzinfarkt verpasst haben, weil Ihnen eine Spinne oder so über das Gesicht gelaufen ist, dann verliere ich meine Geduld."

Offenbar hatte sie lauter als sonst nach einem Albtraum geschrien. Hermines wilder Herzschlag beruhigte sich langsam. Sie war jetzt wirklich nicht in der Stimmung angeschrien zu werden und ignorierte ihn, als sie sich darauf konzentrierte mit dem Weinen aufzuhören und Taschentücher zu finden. Die Einzelheiten des Albtraumes verblassten bereits, wofür sie sehr dankbar war. Es nur einmal sehen zu müssen, war schon schlimm genug.

„Miss Granger?", fragte Snape jetzt weniger angriffslustig. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Endlich schnäuzte sie ihre Nase und räusperte sich, bis sie wieder vernünftig reden konnte: „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Nur ein Albtraum. Ich wollte Sie nicht aufwecken." Schweigen begrüßte diese Erklärung, bevor sie hörte, wie sich seine Schritte entfernten und vermutlich wieder in seinem Bett verschwanden.

Auch gut, sie wollte so oder so kein Mitleid, sagte sie sich, rutschte hoch bis zu ihrem Kopfende, wo sie sich hinsetzte und sich erneut die Nase putzte. Sie wünschte sich, Krummbein wäre jetzt da – im Moment wollte sie etwas Warmes und Weiches zum Kuscheln haben, und wenn es dazu noch fellig war und schnurren konnte, wäre es wirklich schön.

Die Tränen brauchten eine Weile, bis sie stoppten. Sie lehnte ihren schmerzenden Kopf gegen die Wand und fragte sich, ob sie es wagen sollte, für ein Glas Wasser zum Badezimmer zu gehen, bevor sie die Dummheit dieses Gedankens erkannte und beinahe auflachte, als sie nach ihrem Zauberstab griff. Das herbeigezauberte Wasser linderte den Schmerz in ihrem Hals, aber sie dachte nicht, dass sie jetzt noch schlafen konnte. Sie ließ das Glas beinahe fallen, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte, verschluckte sich und begann zu husten, bevor sie ein unsicheres „Ja?", hervorwürgte.

„Dürfte ich vielleicht reinkommen?" Obwohl sich niemand sonst in diesem Haus befand, war es doch eine Überraschung Snapes Stimme noch einmal zu hören, besonders weil sie dachte, er sei wieder ins Bett gegangen. Hermine sah sich hastig im Zimmer um, kletterte aus ihrem Bett und zog trotz der Wärme ihren Morgenmantel über. Als sie einmal vernünftig angezogen war, öffnete sie vorsichtig ihre Tür. Ihr Professor stand dort draußen im Flur, er sah genauso verschlafen und zerwühlt aus, wie sie selbst. Er trug, was wie sich herausstellte, seine offene Lehrerrobe über einem langen, leicht abgetragenem, grauen Nachtshirt war. Er hielt in beiden Händen jeweils eine Tasse und streckte ihr eine davon entgegen. „Hier", grunzte er verdrießlich.

Hermine nahm automatisch die Tasse an sich und schnupperte daran, bevor sie ihn ungläubig anstarrte. „Chai Tee? Sie trinken Chai Tee?"

„Manchmal ja."

Dann erinnerte sie sich an ihre Manieren, trat zurück, während sie ihn noch immer etwas unsicher beobachtete. „Danke, Sir." Er zuckte als Antwort nur mit den Schultern und trottete in ihr Zimmer. Er war barfuß, was auch erklärte, warum sie ihn nicht wieder gehört hatte. „Ich wollte Sie wirklich nicht aufwecken."

„Wie Sie bereits sagten. Und doch haben Sie mich geweckt." Snape faltete seinen dünnen Körper, um sich im Schneidersitz auf das Bettende zu setzen, rutschte zurück, damit er sich gegen die Wand lehnen konnte, und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee. Seine dunklen Augen beobachteten sie aufmerksam, als sie sich verlegen an das andere Ende des Bettes setzte und sich ihm zuwandte. „Wollen Sie darüber reden?"

„Da gibt es nicht, worüber mach reden könnte, Sir. Es war nur ein schlechter Traum." Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee und blinzelte, irgendwo unter den Gewürzen und dem extra Zucker, war sie sich ziemlich sicher, Brandy oder etwas anderes alkoholisches herausgeschmeckt zu haben. „… ich bin erst sechszehn, Sir."

Er schnaubte leise und begann unbewusst eine halb verheilte Narbe an seinem Schienbein zu kratzen, als er die Tasse auf seinem Knie balancierte. „Seit Sie dreizehn sind, trinken Sie Butterbier; so schwach das Zeug auch ist, es ist alkoholisch. Es ist nicht genug im Tee drin, um einen Hauselfen betrunken zu machen. Jedenfalls brauchen Sie es. Niemand schreit so wegen ‚einem schlechten Traum'. Nachtangst sollte man nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen, Miss Granger."

„Es war keine Nachtangst, Sir. Ich kann mich jetzt nicht einmal mehr an das Meiste erinnern, aber es war nur ein Albtraum von… vom Ministerium. Seit es passiert ist, träume ich davon, aber es wird jetzt besser. Vor heute Nacht habe ich seit fast zwei Wochen keinen Albtraum mehr gehabt."

Snapes Augen durchbohrten sie, bevor er langsam nickte und ihr anscheinend glaubte. Was gut war, denn es war die Wahrheit. Betretener fügte Hermine hinzu: „Sie müssen hier nicht sitzen, Sir. Ich bin Ihnen wirklich dankbar, aber… mir geht's gut, wirklich. Und…"

Sarkastisch zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und es ist merkwürdig irgendwas Menschliches an Professor Snape zu sehen?", fragte er beißend. „Kommen Sie schon, Miss Granger. Ich bin jetzt seit fünfzehn Jahren Hauslehrer. Denken Sie wirklich, das hier ist das erste Mal, dass man mich wegen eines weinenden Mädchens, welches Albträume hat, aus dem Bett schleift? Auch die Kinder in Slytherin sind keine Fremdlinge. Sie haben dieselben Probleme, wie die Kinder in Gryffindor, das kann ich Ihnen versichern, und mir sind schlechte Träume persönlich vertraut." Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „Reden Sie dann über etwas anderes. Wenn Sie jetzt schlafen, in dieser Verfassung, werden Ihre Träume nur noch schlimmer und ich will gewiss nicht noch einmal durch Ihre Schreie geweckt werden. Außerdem bin ich gerade selbst nicht in der Verfassung, wieder einzuschlafen."

_Sind Sie das jemals? _Sie schluckte die Worte hinunter, aber es war knapp. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, er wusste, was sie dachte, wenn man die hochgezogene Augenbraue berücksichtigte, und stürzte sich auf das erste Thema, an welches sie denken konnte, ohne ihn zu verärgern. „Also, Sir, ich wollte Sie etwas wegen letzter Woche fragen…"

Er betrachtete sie argwöhnisch. „Ja?"

„Die Erstellung des Portschlüssels."

Da entspannte er sich ein wenig und sie fragte sich kurz, was er dachte, was sie fragen wollte. „Was ist damit?"

„Also, ich habe nie… niemals zuvor mit jemandem die Magie auf diese Weise geteilt, aber… soll es sich so seltsam anfühlen?"

„Das kann es manchmal. Seltsam, wie?"

„Ah, es ist schwer, es zu beschreiben, aber… also, Ihre Magie fühlt sich im Gegensatz zu meiner ganz anders an. Ich meine, ich weiß, wir sind zwei unterschiedliche Menschen, also war es schon praktisch verpflichtet sich anders anzufühlen, aber es kam mir mehr als ich erwartet hatte, vor."

„Fahren Sie fort", antwortete er neutral.

„Es fühlte sich… irgendwie kälter als meine an und… und auch das Machtgefühl war ein anderes. Langsamer, aber stärker, wenn es denn überhaupt Sinn macht und… dunkler? Nicht im Sinne der… der dunklen Künste oder so, aber… oh, ich weiß es nicht, Sir. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben."

Snape zog, wie es aussah wirklich überrascht, beide Augenbrauen hoch. „Interessant. Die Meisten hätten es nicht gespürt." Er überlegte kurz. „Wirklich sehr interessant", sinnierte er. „Was Sie gefühlt haben… es ist heute kein Teil der magischen Theorie mehr und es ist als solches auch nicht wirklich wichtig, aber… kennen Sie das Konzept der elementaren Magie?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Jede Hexe oder jeder Zauberer besitzt, wenn Sie so wollen, eine Affinität zu einem bestimmten Element. Es verleiht ihrer Magie gewisse Merkmale. Es beeinflusst nicht die Stärke oder die Fähigkeit der Magie, sondern lediglich der Hintergrund wird etwas verändert. Ollivander, der Zauberstabmacher, hat es etwas studiert. Er denkt, es bestimmt den Teil der Affinität einer Person, die sich ihren Zauberstab aussucht. Die Meisten zollen dem keine Aufmerksamkeit. Die Fähigkeit, sie auseinanderhalten zu können, ist sehr selten."

„Können Sie es?"

„Ja", bestätigte er. „Es scheint, auch Sie können es. Es ist eine ziemlich nützliche Begabung. Die große Mehrheit in der Zauberwelt, vermutlich gute siebzig Prozent, ist auf Feuer abgestimmt und die nächste Mehrheit ist Erde."

„Welches Element ist Ihre Magie, Sir?"

Seine Augen leuchteten kurz in ihrem abgedunkelten Zimmer. „Raten Sie."

Sie dachte darüber nach, aber es war wirklich kein weiter Steinwurf. Diese langsame, unaufhaltsame und kalte und bedingungslose Macht… „Wasser."

„Ja."

„Benutzen Sie deshalb auch Wasser als Ihre Visualisierung?", fragte sie, als sie sich an den dunklen, ruhigen Ozean in seinem Kopf erinnerte.

„Nicht bewusst, aber es ist vermutlich ein Grund, ja", stimmte er zu. „Wasser scheint die seltenste Ausrichtung zu sein. Und wo wir gerade von Visualisierung reden… Sie sollten mit Ihrer Okklumentik fortfahren. Es wird Ihnen dabei helfen, Ihre Gedanken zu klären und Ihre Gefühle zu kontrollieren, genau, wie es die Albträume abschwächen wird."

„Ja, Sir. Welche elementare Ausrichtung bin ich, Sir?" Als seine Augen erneut funkelten, bevor er noch seinen Mund öffnen konnte, fügte sie hastig hinzu: „Bitte, lassen Sie mich nicht schon wieder raten. Ich bin zu müde."

Leicht schnaubend lenkte er ein. „Luft, Miss Granger. Es ist beinahe genauso selten wie Wasser, aber eben nicht ganz. Und um Ihre Fragen bezüglich unserer gemeinsamen Bekannten zuvorzukommen… lassen Sie mich sehen. Potter ist Feuer, genau wie es seine Eltern waren, und so ist es auch der Schulleiter und der Dunkle Lord. Wie auch ein Großteil der Todesser und des Ordens. Interessanterweise sind alle Weasleys Erde, genau wie Poppy Pomfrey und Kingsley Shacklebolt – und Narcissa Malfoy, obwohl ihr Mann, ihr Sohn und ihre Schwester alle Feuer sind. Professor Flitwick ist genau wie Sie, Luft. Die anderen Professoren, außer meiner Wenigkeit, sind auch alle Feuer."

„Kennen Sie noch jemanden, der auch Wasser hat?"

„Nein."

„Ist es vererbbar, Sir? Sie sagten, die Weasleys seien alle Erde…"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wie ich bereits sagte, es ist nichts, was ziemlich gründlich erforscht worden ist."

„Welches Element war Ihre Mutter?"

Ein seltsamer Blick legte sich kurz über seine Augen, einen, bei dem sie ihre Frage bereits bereute, ohne wirklich den Grund zu wissen. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er nach einer Pause. „Sie hat in meiner Gegenwart kaum Magie angewendet." Seine Vergangenheitsform sagte ihr alles, was sie wissen musste, und sie zuckte zusammen.

„Ich-"

Snape unterbrach sie mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Wenn Sie sich hätten entschuldigen sollen, dann hätte ich längst eine Entschuldigung von Ihnen verlangt, anstatt Ihnen zu antworten. Ich habe immerhin nie gezögert, Ihnen eine Frage zu verweigern."

Sie lächelte etwas. „Das stimmt." Dann entspannte sie sich und lehnte sich etwas zurück, um eine Weile von ihrem noch warmen Tee zu trinken, genoss die Süße und die Gewürze. Hermine wusste noch immer nicht, warum er es getan hatte, aber sie war dankbar. Es war sogar überraschend… nett von ihm. Ein Teil in ihr musste relativ lieblos eingestehen, dass _nett_ und _Professor Snape_ ein entgegengesetztes Konzept war und es war etwas verdächtig, wenn nicht geradezu unheimlich. Dennoch schätzte sie seine Geste, auch wenn sie seine Motive nicht verstand.

„Sie sollten versuchen noch etwas zu schlafen", bemerkte er nach einer Weile, seine tiefe Stimme war leise.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es kann, Sir."

„Oh? Warum nicht?", fragte er.

Sie hatte es nicht laut aussprechen wollen, zu viele Nächte ohne Schlaf zollten langsam ihren Preis und gerade in Anwesenheit dieses Mannes, musste sie auf ihre Zunge achten. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, in der Hoffnung, er würde sein Interesse verlieren, sicherlich wollte er auch zurück in sein Bett. Jedoch hielten die dunklen Augen sie fest und sie sahen jetzt nicht mehr sonderlich müde aus. Sie musste ihren Blick abwenden und starrte hinunter in ihre Tasse, bevor sie leise zugab: „Dieses Haus fühlte sich so … leer an, wo keiner wirklich hier ist. Ich… es fühlt sich nicht wirklich… sicher an."

Nach einem längeren Schweigen bemerkte Snape relativ steif: „Ich bin hier. Obwohl ich durchaus verstehen kann, warum das nur ein schwacher Trost ist."

Als Hermine erkannte, dass sie seinen Stolz verletzt hatte, schüttelte sie hastig ihren Kopf, schaute kurz auf, bevor sie wieder beschämt ihren Blick senken musste. „Das habe ich nicht gemeint, Sir, und es tut mir leid, falls ich das vermittelt habe. Ich vertraue Ihnen und ich weiß auch, Sie würden mit allem in diesem Haus fertig werden und ich weiß auch, niemand kann den Fidelius-Zauber überwinden. Ich – ich denke, es ist eher etwas Psychologisches. Ich fühle mich etwas dumm, aber ich… ich bin es einfach nicht gewohnt, in so einem leeren Haus zu schlafen. Zu Hause waren immer Krummbein und meine Eltern gleich neben an gewesen. Und in der Schule waren da immer die anderen Mädchen in meinem Schlafsaal." Sie begann wieder zu plappern, also verstummte sie und biss auf ihre Lippe, bevor sie einen erneuten Blick zu ihrem Lehrer riskierte.

Er beobachtete sie schweigend, seine dunklen Augen waren entschlossen und überlegend und überraschend frei von irgendeiner Verurteilung oder von Spott. Sie hatte das Gefühl, er verstand, was sie ihm sagen wollte, vermutlich besser als sie selbst. „Ich bin nur einen kurzen Weg den Flur hinunter", hob er leise hervor. Seine Lippen zuckten. „Innerhalb der Schreireichweite."

Sie lächelte widerwillig. Seltsamerweise fühlte sie sich dadurch besser. „Ich weiß. Ich weiß, ich bin unvernünftig."

„Mit all den unzähligen Adjektiven, mit denen ich Sie bisher beschrieben habe, Miss Granger, steht ‚unvernünftig' ziemlich weit unten auf der Liste." Sein Ton war trocken und sie lächelte, als sie erkannte, dass er versuchte, sie aus ihrem Trübsinn herauszuziehen. Er verhielt sich wirklich nicht wie Professor Snape. _Ich schätze, er _hat _wirklich Ferien,_ sagte sie sich verwundert.

Da sie sich jetzt besser fühlte, sammelte sie all ihren Mut zusammen und begann: „Sir, könnten Sie…", bevor er sie wieder verließ und sie nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Vergessen Sie's."

Snape neigte leicht seinen Kopf. „Was ist denn?"

Wieder biss sie auf ihre Lippe, wandte ihren Blick ab, nicht in der Lage ihn anzusehen, als ihr Gesicht rot anlief. „Nein, ist jetzt egal."

„Fragen Sie. Sie haben sich noch nie davor gescheut eine Frage zu stellen und ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass Sie jetzt damit anfangen."

„Ich kann nicht", murmelte sie, ihre Röte vertiefte sich und sie wünschte, sie hätte nie irgendwas gesagt, als sie hinunter auf das Bett starrte. „Ich fühle mich wie ein kleines Kind."

„Miss Granger", erwiderte Snape sanft, „Sie sind sechszehn Jahre alte und in einen Krieg verwickelt, in dem Sie eigentlich nichts zu suchen haben. Sie haben in den letzten Monaten mehr gesehen und getan als die meisten Menschen in ihrem ganzen Leben. Ihre Familie befindet sich praktisch im Exil und versteckt sich vor Mördern und noch vor ein paar Wochen haben Sie um Ihr Leben gekämpft, wobei sie lebensbedrohlich verletzt wurden und zum ersten Mal haben Sie Ihre Feinde in Fleisch und Blut gesehen. Ich denke, unter diesen Umständen, steht es Ihnen zu, sich etwas verletzlich zu fühlen. Und jetzt stellen Sie mir die Frage, vor der Sie sich so fürchten, sie mir zu stellen. Ich verspreche Ihnen, das Schlimmste, was ich Ihnen sagen werde, ist ein Nein."

Sie verdrehte ihre Finger und malträtierte weiterhin ihre Lippe, als sie einmal tief durchatmete und schließlich wisperte: „Könnten Sie… hier bleiben? Bitte?"

Es folgte ein schreckliches Schweigen. Als sie es schließlich wagte aufzublicken, starrte er sie komplett geschockt an. Plötzlich erkannte sie, was sie gesagt hatte und errötete noch weiter, bevor sie zu stammeln begann: „Ich… ich habe nicht gemeint…"

Snape blinzelte und sah ebenfalls etwas verlegen aus. Anscheinend hatte er nicht einmal mitbekommen, wie unangebracht ihr Wunsch hätte ausgelegt werden können. „Ich weiß, dass Sie das nicht haben. Ich verstehe schon, was Sie meinen." Er sah dennoch ziemlich geschockt aus. Offenbar war das Vorkommen einer Bitte an ihn, um Schutz und Trost ziemlich selten. Nach einem langen Moment wurde sein Blick wieder ausdruckslos, als er sich sammelte und schwer ausatmete, bevor schließlich seinen Blick abwandte und in das dunkle Zimmer starrte. „… ich werde für eine Weile hier bleiben", antwortete er sichtlich unwohl und rieb sich seinen Nacken. „Bis Sie eingeschlafen sind."

Er klang nicht sonderlich glücklich, was sie ihm nun wirklich nicht vorwerfen konnte. Schlaflosigkeit oder nicht, er wollte vermutlich zurück ins Bett und ungeachtet der Umstände, würde er in ziemlichen Schwierigkeiten stecken, sollte der Orden herausfinden, dass er mitten in der Nacht alleine in ihrem Zimmer gesessen hatte, ohne ein weiteres Mitglied im Haus, und Snape war noch nie geduldig gewesen, wenn es um ‚kindliche Schauspielkunst' ging. Dennoch hatte er ihr zugestimmt, was sie niemals erwartet hatte. Hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Gefühl der Besserung und schrecklicher Scham, sagte sie mit kleiner Stimme: „Danke, Sir." Er nickte, ohne sie dabei anzusehen und unbeholfen entledigte sie sich ihres Morgenmantels und verschwand unter ihrer Decke, während er weiterhin beharrlich an die entlegen Wand starrte.

Trotz der Peinlichkeit musste sie zugeben, dass sie sich bereits besser fühlte. Sie spürte, wie die Matratze an ihren Füßen, wo er saß, etwas zusammensackte, sie konnte die Seife und den Tee und etwas ganz Eigenes riechen – eine Kombination von etwas Frischen und Mineralischen, das ihr irgendwie vertraut war, der leichte Kupfergeruch von altem Blut und die erdige, pflanzliche Note von welchem Trank auch immer an dem er jüngst gearbeitet hatte – und er war so ruhig, dass sie sich anstrengen musste, um seine Atmung zu hören. Es gab wirklich absolut keinen Grund, warum sie sich in seiner Gegenwart sicherer fühlen sollte; das war Snape, Mörder, Verräter, Todesser, Doppelagent und selbst ernannter Mistkerl. Wenn schon sollte sie sich fürchten, aber das tat sie nicht. Er war sicherlich in der Lage, es so ziemlich mit allem aufzunehmen und aus irgendeinem besonderen Grund, vertraute sie ihm. Also schloss sie ihre Augen, entspannte sich und sie sank überraschend einfach zurück in einen traumlosen, tiefen Schlaf und bekam nie mit, wie er verschwand.

* * *

Später alleine in seinem Zimmer lag Severus wach in seinem Bett und starrte etwas verwirrt an die Decke. Als er noch einmal alles durchging, erschien es ihm durchaus logisch, etwas unangenehm vielleicht, da er kein Experte darin war, jemanden zu trösten, aber jeder der Hauslehrer von Slytherin war, lernte relativ schnell, wie man mit Albträumen umzugehen hatte. Beruhige sie, wechsle das Thema, rede über etwas Belangloses, bis sie müde werden und dann lass sie alleine weiterschlafen. Zugegeben der Tee war gewöhnlich kein Teil davon, aber dennoch, bis dahin hatte alles einen Sinn ergeben, bis sie ihn darum gebeten hatte, zu bleiben.

Trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Scham war es Snape nicht in den Sinn gekommen, es als etwas Unanständiges aufzufassen. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war es schon ziemlich deprimierend und deutete mehr als deutlich an, dass sich seine Libido auf Abwegen befand, obwohl das vermutlich unter diesen Umständen am besten gewesen war. Er hatte nicht einen Augenblick daran gedacht, dass sie sich ihm anbot – er war ein Realist, keine Frau in irgendeinem Alter würde das in seinen wildesten, dunkelsten Träumen tun. Es war die Bitte als solche, die ihm komplett den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hatte. Seit er in sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt war, hatte er darüber nachgedacht – es stand vollkommen außer Frage, dass er jetzt noch Schlaf finden würde – und er konnte sich in den letzten sechsunddreißigeinhalb Jahren nicht an einen Vorfall erinnern, wo man ihm solch ein Vertrauen entgegengebracht hatte. Es verwirrte ihn und nervte ihn auch etwas und auf ziemlich unlogische Weise, verärgerte es ihn sogar, aber ganz leicht schaffte es auch das einsame, kalte Gefühl, welches ihn für so lange leer zurückgelassen hatte, etwas zu lindern.

Er schloss seine Augen und sah wieder ihr schlafendes Gesicht, ihre weichen Züge und wie das kleine, besorgte Stirnrunzeln langsam verschwand. Sie sah im Schlaf sogar noch jünger aus, ihr wahnsinniges Haar verdeckte das gesamte Kissen und sie war überraschend verletzlich für ein Mädchen mit solch einer Persönlichkeit. Er hätte sich wie ein Mistkerl fühlen sollen, so wie er sich bereits seit Monaten fühlte, wenn er sich der Entscheidung gegenübersah, sie entweder zu beschützen oder seine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten. Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, wie er sich entscheiden würde und das war gefährlich, nicht nur für ihn – und für sie, sollte es je jemand herausfinden – sondern auch für den gesamten Krieg.

Seufzend rollte er sich auf die Seite, zog trotz der schwülen Sommernacht die Decke über seinen Kopf. „Du wirst noch mal meinen Tod bedeuten, Granger" , murmelte er, schloss seine Augen und jagte den Schlaf, der ihn erfassen sollte. „Du wirst vielleicht sogar noch dem Dunklen Lord zuvorkommen." Er hoffte es beinahe.

* * *

_Als ob er nicht bereits genug Sorgen hätte. Und der Sommer ist noch nicht vorbei…_

_Der Dialog zwischen Dumbledore und Snape wurde aus Die Heiligtümer des Todes – Die Geschichte des Prinzen übernommen._


End file.
